Mystic Messenger : After Party
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: Bercerita soal anggota RFA selepas pesta donasi terakhir. Dua MC utama dalam cerita. MC utama (Park Haneul) selaku brunette MC. MC kedua (Suzuya) selaku blonde MC (chapter 1-14). MC kedua (Minhyuk) selaku Male! MC (17-ongoing). Cerita terinspirasi dari game dan selebihnya adalah imajinasi belaka. Cr : Cheritz yang semua karakter MM ada di sini.
1. RFA?

**Hai hai.. Aku Shikaori Tooya dan ini fanfic pertama di tahun 2016 ini. Thank you buat yang udah klik cerita ini dan saya yakin kebanyakan kalian adalah fans dari Mystic Messenger. Atau minimal yang ikut download game ini dan main routesnya.. ^^**

 **Yah, Mystic Messenger bukan punya saya, tapi punya Cheritz. Jadi saya kreditkan namanya di samping.**

 **Overall, fanfic ini adalah tumpahan drama yang ada di otak saya karena Mystic Messenger. Di fic ini ada dua MC : blondie dan brunette MC. 80% menceritakan apa yang terjadi di game, 20% adalah imajinasi saya. Ini fic bersambung dan satu episode ficnya panjang-panjang seperti fic-fic saya sebelumnya *penyakit saya ini.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah klik, selamat baca, maaf kalau garing dan ngebosenin, maaf kalau kurang drama...**

 **Have a bite~~~.. ^^**

...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : R.F.A ?**

 **...**

 **...**

Namaku Haneul. Aku tidak memiliki nama belakang, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Park Haneul. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku seorang editor artikel di Pen Ink Paper selama hampir dua tahun, sebuah perusahaan penerbit di Seoul. Aku karyawan penuh waktu di sini. Apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana bisa orang seumurku berakhir di kursi karyawan setiap hari selama hampir dua tahun ini?

Aku akan menceritakannya..

Aku seorang yatim piatu. Nyonya Park pernah bercerita padaku soal ia menemukanku di sebuah kardus buah-buahan depan perpustakaan tempat ia bekerja. Saat itu musim gugur dan cuaca dingin dapat dengan mudah membunuhku jika ia meninggalkanku di sana. Aku tidak akan marah padanya jika itu terjadi. Banyak orang tahu bahwa Nyonya Park memiliki panti asuhan kecil yang dikelola bersama suaminya. Saat itu ia memiliki lima orang bayi seumurku yang ia pungut dari jalanan. Kondisi ekonominya saat itu sedang sulit. Umurnya masih dua puluh tiga tahun dan suaminya hanya seorang staf gudang di sebuah supermarket. Walaupun kondisi mereka saat itu sedang sulit, mereka tetap berhati besar untuk mengurus beberapa bayi tidak beruntung sepertiku. Aku bersyukur karena Nyonya Park tidak meninggalkanku saat itu. Ia membawaku pulang dengan harapan bahwa Tuan Park akan membawa beberapa kaleng susu formula yang dibagikan secara cuma-cuma kepada karyawan supermarket karena tanggal kadaluarsanya semakin mendekat.

Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa ibuku, atau ayahku. Karenanya mereka memargaiku dengan marga mereka. Walaupun begitu, aku sadar bahwa aku bukan bagian dari keluarga berpenuh kasih ini. Aku tetaplah seorang bayi yang mereka pungut dan mereka beri nama Haneul. Dan dengan berbaik hati juga mereka meminjamkan marga Park ini agar aku tidak mendapat 'perlakuan khusus' selama hidup. Apa kau bisa bayangkan kehidupanmu yang tidak memiliki marga di tengah orang-orang bermarga dan berkeluarga? Aku merasakannya. Mendapat cap sebagai anak tanpa orang tua pun sudah cukup bagiku.

Mungkin sebagian dari dirimu akan berpikir aku kuat perihal aku tidak kunjung bunuh diri karena ini. Atau mungkin sebagian dari dirimu akan berpikir bahwa aku terlalu lemah karena mengeluh soal hidup tanpa marga. Tapi percayalah, ini sulit jika aku harus kembali ke masa itu. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa kau tidak benar-benar pintar untuk menjadi bahan contekan teman-temanmu. Saat-saat itu adalah yang paling menyedihkan.

Aku hidup saat ini karena aku berpikir, akan sangat percuma Nyonya dan Tuan Park membesarkanku hingga sekarang jika akhirnya aku memilih bunuh diri. Mereka memberiku hidup. Setidaknya aku harus membalas kebaikan mereka. Karenanya, begitu lulus SMA aku memutuskan untuk bekerja dan membantu keuangan panti asuhan Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Sahabatku selama SMA, Jiyoong berbaik hati merekomendasikan diriku pada ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan penerbit bernama Pen Ink Paper ini. Jiyoong bilang pada ayahnya bahwa aku memiliki kosa-kata dan bahasa Korea formal yang baik dan berbakat untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti dia. Pak Ryu pun akhirnya menerimaku untuk bekerja sebagai editor di perusahaan ini.

Aku benar-benar senang. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang dapat kulakukan di hidup ini.

Aku tidak memilih kuliah. Aku tidak pintar sehingga sulit memperoleh beasiswa. Selain itu, jika kupaksakan kehendakku ini, bagaimana dengan nasib-nasib adikku yang lain? Adik-adik kecil di panti asuhan maksudku. Seiring waktu, panti asuhan Nyonya Park ini membesar. Dari sumbangan dan dana pribadilah kami membiayai panti asuhan dan menghidupi diri. Sedikit keberuntungan ini tidak mungkin aku ambil untuk diriku sendiri. Aku harus seperti kakak-kakakku di panti asuhan ini, yang bekerja untuk membantu ekonomi keluarga besar kami. Walaupun tidak seberapa.

* * *

Sudah hari ke sepuluh aku duduk di kursi ini. Kursi mahal yang selalu aku lihat di mall-mall besar. Sudah siang ke sembilan aku berada di sebuah apartemen yang katanya milik seseorang bernama Rika.

Rika, huh?

Aku juga tidak kenal siapa dia. Aku hanya mengetahuinya, bahwa dia adalah salah satu pendiri asosiasi amal.

Huft..

Aku bosan, sungguh.

Selama sepuluh hari ini aku tidak banyak keluar dan banyak berbincang dengan teman-temanku. Aku bahkan belum pulang sejak beberapa hari ini. Selama sepuluh hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu di sini. Bekerja pun dari sini. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak boleh menemui siapapun. Lokasi ini pun tidak boleh aku beritahu pada siapapun. Aku merasa diculik, sungguh.

Semua ini berawal dari sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari Olivio Cello, sebuah kafe kopi milik teman SMA yang secara berbaik hati mengundangku ke acara peresmian kafenya ini. Hari itu sabtu malam. Aku sudah minta izin pada Nyonya dan Tuan Park perihal pulang malam karena menemui teman-temanku di Olivio. Mereka berdua mengizinkanku dan berkata bahwa ini bukanlah masalah. Mengingat diriku bekerja sepanjang minggu, mereka pikir aku pantas mendapatkan waktu pribadi.

Alhasil, pukul 11.38 malam aku berdiri di peron untuk menunggu kereta yang akan datang. Kereta selanjutnya akan datang kurang lebih dua belas menit lagi. Aku menunggu di sana bersama sejumlah kecil orang yang akan menaikki kereta tersebut, kurasa.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar sembari menikmati lolipop seukuran ceri rasa kola dan ponsel di tanganku. Perbincangan mengenai pesan misterius sedang _booming_ saat itu. Hal itulah yang membuatku asyik menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit berdiri di peron tanpa merasa pegal. Pesan misterius sedang menjadi buah bibir orang-orang di media sosial. _News Feed_ Picstagram milikku penuh dengan hal tersebut. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau misterius seperti ini. Namun jika hal yang tidak menarik minatku –sebelumnya- membanjiri _news feed_ selama beberapa hari, pastilah pesan misterius ini sesuatu yang besar.

Dikatakan bahwa pesan misterius ini adalah suatu pesan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu seseorang mengunduh aplikasi tertentu dari Cherry Store, Noogle Play, dan sejumlah situs berbasis unduh aplikasi lainnya. Ada yang bilang bahwa pesan misterius ini adalah sebuah virus, ada yang bilang ini adalah ulah iseng para hacker, ada juga yang bilang bahwa ini adalah cara promosi terbaru yang sedang hits. Apapun itu, ini cukup membuatku merinding, tapi tidak cukup berminat untuk mengetahui soal apa pesan misterius ini.

Di tengah-tengah asyiknya aku melahap isi Picstagramku, aku melihat foto seseorang yang begitu tampan. Aku klik foto tersebut dan kulihat ada banyak sekali komen di sana. Kupikir kebanyakan komen itu dilakukan oleh perempuan seumuranku. Mereka semua banyak berkomen pujian dan kata-kata cinta ala fans pada idolanya. Kurang lebih seperti ini :

"Zen, kau sangat tampan~!"

"Oppa, kapan pertunjukanmu selanjutnya? Aku tidak sabar ."

"Kyaaa~.. andai pacarku setampan dia~.."

"Zen, aku cinta padamuuu…!"

"Zen, menikahlah dengankuu…!"

"Hmm… Namanya Zen, ya?" gumamku pelan.

Jariku dengan cepat dan refleks mengklik akun Picstagram pemostingnya. Oppa ini memang sangat tampan. Dalam hitungan detik, aku merasa diriku seperti tertarik padanya. Diriku _fangirling_ secara bertahap seiring dengan semakin banyaknya aku melihat kumpulan _selfie_ di akun Picstagram itu. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, kini aku tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah seorang aktor pertunjukan musikal yang memiliki banyak fans. Aku tidak pernah menonton pertunjukan musikal sebelumnya, namun berkat melihat oppa ini aku jadi merasa tertarik.

Kupikir Da Hae sempat mengajakku menonton pertunjukan musikal minggu depan. Dia juga bicara soal aktor tampan yang menjadi pemainnya. Jika Zen ada di sana, kurasa aku akan mengiyakannya.

Maksudku, tidak sering aku melihat oppa tampan seperti ini! Jika ada kesempatan, mengapa tidak? Huehehe..

Setelah itu, aku mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam sosok bernama Zen ini. Aku melihat ia sangat terbuka terhadap fansnya. Alamat rumah, akun sosmed, akun Youjust, nama agensi, no telp, e-mail, dan sebagainya dapat dengan mudah ditemukan. Ia benar-benar sangat terbuka! Apa ia tidak khawatir jika ada orang yang berniat jahat terhadapnya?!

Saat itu aku tidak terlalu memikirkan. Fans mana pula yang begitu? Aku melihat apa saja akun sosial media yang Zen punya. Dari semuanya, kulihat akun ashfm-nya lah yang paling aktif. Banyak sekali fans-fans yang berinteraksi dengannya dan ia pun menanggapinya dengan ramah.

Benar-benar idola masa depan! Aku semakin merasa pantas untuk membuang waktuku demi lelaki tampan ini. Karenanya, aku memutuskan untuk mengunduh ashfm hanya untuk berinteraksi dengannya.

Ya! Ini sangat pantas dengan waktuku!

Aku segera membuka Cherry Store dan mencari nama aplikasi tanya-jawab ini. Begitu menemukan apa yang aku cari, jariku dengan senang hati menekan tombol 'unduh'.

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Kurasa bibirku pun tersungging membayangkan diriku akan bercakap dengan lelaki tampan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia sangat ramah. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih karena sudah menunjukkan padaku bahwa masih ada lelaki tampan, aktor, terkenal, rendah hati, dan baik seperti ini. Aku bersumpah tidak akan lagi memandang laki-laki sebagai sosok arogan! Aku harap kekasihku nanti akan setampan, sebaik, dan se _humble_ Zen!

"Oh. Unduh selesai!" gumamku senang.

Ibu jariku menyentuh _icon_ aplikasi tersebut. Tiba-tiba….

Layar ponselku menjadi aneh. Ada tampilan koding untuk beberapa saat. Setelahnya, sesuatu yang bernama Unknown menyapaku. Seakan dia memang bicara padaku.

Ini aneh.

Kenapa ponselku seperti ini? Ini tidak seperti tampilan ashfm pada umumnya. Oke, aku memang baru saja mengunduhnya, tapi ini sungguh aneh.

Aku merasa merinding. Layar ponselku berubah aneh, sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu menyapaku, dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam di peron kereta!

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk membalasnya. Aku berharap semoga saja ini iklan yang biasa ada di Youjust –walaupun sepenglihatanku tidak ada tanda untuk _skip_ -.

Dengan cepat dia membalas apa yang aku tulis!

Astaga..

Dia kemudian bicara padaku soal keinginannya menemui seseorang yang mana sebenarnya itu bukan kepentinganku. Dia ingin aku menemui orang tersebut karena sesuatu yang ia temukan. Soal ia ingin melakukan hal baik hingga ia memohon padaku untuk melakukannya demi dia. Ia bahkan sampai menunjukkan fotonya agar aku percaya.

Tapi…. Entahlah. Akhirnya aku berbalik untuk mau membantunya. Ia bicara soal ingin melakukan hal baik sekecil apapun karena ia memiliki keyakinan. Di negara ini, jarang sekali orang berkeyakinan seperti dirinya. Mungkin inilah yang membuatku tersentuh dan mau membantu. Dan karena ini jugalah aku tertinggal kereta yang sudah sejak lama aku tunggu.

Singkat cerita, aku pergi ke alamat yang ia tujukan. Sebuah apartemen yang klasik dan mahal kupikir. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini sebagai seorang tamu. Yang paling mungkin jika aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini adalah karena aku menjadi seorang pelayan atau resepsionis –jika beruntung.

Aku berjalan menyusuri apartemen itu sambil melihat sekeliling. Takjub dengan semua seni yang ada di sana. Aku pernah ke apartemen. Milik Jiyoong saat dulu kami bersama-sama mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jiyoong kini ada di Inggris, sekolah hukum untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Ia sungguh beruntung.

Tidak terasa aku sampai di depan kamar yang jadi alamat tujuanku. Aku berdiri di sana mematung karena kulihat sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti tombol ponsel di kenop pintunya. Kupikir ini sejenis alat keamanan yang menggunakan sandi.

Aku mengadukannya pada Unknown.

Tanpa drama, ia dengan cepat memberikan kode untuk diinput dalam alat tersebut. Pintu itu terbuka namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Aku tahu ini aneh dan harusnya aku lari keluar dan melapor ke polisi. Tapi… jika aku pergi dan melapor ke polisi sekarang, bagaimana dengan CCTV yang merekamku sejak masuk ke apartemen ini? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika melihatku lari dari kamar yang aku buka pintunya tanpa menutup lagi?

Aku mendadak merasa menyesal dan kembali bicara pada Unknown. Namun lagi-lagi ia berhasil meyakinkanku untuk masuk ke sana.

Aku rasa tidak ada pilihan. Aku melanjutkan diriku masuk ke sana dan tiba-tiba..

"…Eh…?" aku melihat ponselku menampilkan layar aneh seperti sebelumnya.

"… A…APA INI?!" aku agak histeris. Wajar saja menurutku. Aku sangat takut perihal virus atau apapun yang dapat merusak ponselku. Aku menabung sangat lama untuk membeli ponsel ini!

Lalu…

Yoosung : "Aku tidak lulus UTS…"

707 : "Karena kau main LOLOL setiap malam LOL."

Jumin : "Jika kau berminat untuk bekerja di perusahaan kami, kau harus mengutamakan IPKmu."

Yoosung : "Kau masih mempertimbangkanku?"

Jumin : "Ya."

707 : "Syukurlah. Kau langsung bekerja begitu keluar dari universitas lol. HARI GINIII…!" *v*

Zen : "Huh, nepotisme.."

Aku memandangi ponselku tidak percaya. Kenapa… kenapa ada tampilan _chatting_ seperti ini? Mereka siapa? Terlebih lagi, lelaki berambut putih itu mirip seperti Zen! DAN NAMA USERNYA PUN ZEN! Tapi aku yakin sekali ini bukan ashfm. Setidaknya aku belum mendaftar atau membuat akun. Lantas, mengapa tampilan seperti ini muncul di ponselku?

Yoosung?

707?

Jumin Han?

Z-Zen…?

SIAPA MEREKA?!

Aku terpaku menatap layar ponsel. Antara membaca percakapan ini dan bingung sendiri.

..

707 : "Tunggu!"

Yoosung : "Kenapa?"

Zen : "?"

707 : "Seseorang _log in_ di chat room ;;"

Jumin : "Haneul…?"

' _AAAAHHHH…! Yang satu itu menyebut namaku! Sial, aku harus bagaimana…?!'_ histerisku dalam hati.

…

Zen : "Mungkin ada yang _download_ dua kali?"

707 : "Mungkin?"

Jumin : "Siapa yang mendownload dua kali?"

Yoosung : "BUKAN AKU!"

' _Aaaah… baiklah. Kurasa aku harus menulis sesuatu.. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu..'_

Haneul : "Halo.."

Yoosung : "GAHHH DIA BICARA!"

Zen : "Jadi bukan dua _smartphone_."

Jumin : "Siapa kau?"

' _Mereka merespon.'_

Selanjutnya, aku membaca dalam keadaan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka bicara soal Rika. Apartemen Rika, tepatnya. Salah satu dari mereka bicara soal melacakku yang berasal dari sebuah apartemen.

Yang mana adalah benar.

Mereka terus mempermasalahkan kedatanganku yang menurut mereka mencurigakan. Aku pun tidak tahu apa-apa di sini. Mereka pun tidak mengerti mengapa aku ada bersama mereka sekarang dan di sebuah apartemen seseorang yang mereka kenal.

Haneul : "Aku… hanya ingin berbincang dengan orang tampan." Aku lupa nama Zen saat itu. Dan aku merasa lebih bodoh saat kuingat ada yang bernama sama dan memakai foto orang yang kumaksud dalam _chatroom_ tersebut.

Zen : "Orang tampan? Maksudmu…"

Zen : "Kau mau berbincang denganku~?"

Haneul : * _TRIGGERED_.

Mereka terus ribut.

Tidak berapa lama seseorang bernama V _log in_ dan dia bicara bahwa apartemen tempatku berada adalah milik Rika dengan atas namanya. Dia tidak banyak membantuku untuk mengerti sedikit hal di sini. Ia malah bicara pada yang lain soal kemungkinan seseorang bernama Rika itu ingin aku berada di sini dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan bicara soal aku yang tidak boleh menyentuh apapun di sini dan kalau aku melanggar, akan ada alarm dan sebagainya.

Urghhh..

Percakapan di antara mereka berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya kurasa mereka menerimaku secara terpaksa. Mereka menjelaskan ruang _chat_ apa ini, RFA, siapa Rika, apa yang dilakukan Rika, dan sejenisnya. Di tengah kebingunganku, aku menangkap bahwa RFA merupakan satu asosiasi khusus yang bergerak di bidang amal. Dalam perjalanannya, RFA sering mengadakan pesta amal di mana tamu-tamu pesta tersebut adalah orang-orang kaya yang akan berdonasi melalui kami. Katakanlah untuk orang-orang sepertiku dan saudara-saudaraku yang lain. Rika, sebagai salah satunya adalah koordinator pesta yang sering mereka lakukan itu. Hanya saja kini ia telah tiada dan pesta terakhir yang dilangsungkan terjadi sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ruang chat itu atau aplikasi tersebut –setelah kusadari dengan baik bahwa ini bukanlah ashfm- adalah satu-satunya yang menghubungkan mereka. Sejenis aplikasi privat untuk anggota RFA sendiri.

Di akhir percakapan dan penjelasan itu, mereka mengajakku bergabung sebagai pengganti Rika. Mereka berpikir bahwa keberadaanku di sana adalah kehendak Rika agar organisasi ini bisa kembali melakukan pesta donasi untuk berbagi kebaikan. Seseorang yang bernama Yoosung terlihat semangat sekali.

Aku tidak punya pilihan. Lelaki bernama V itu berhasil membuatku berpaling dari niat kabur dan melapor ke polisi.

Detik selanjutnya, aku mengiyakan permintaan mereka untuk bergabung dalam RFA.

* * *

Banyak hal yang kudapat dari RFA. Hari demi hari aku bertukar e-mail dengan banyak orang penting dan yang MUSTAHIL penting.

Huft..

Aku tidak merengek, juga tidak mengeluh. Lambat laun mereka semakin menerimaku. Aku mulai kerasan dan menerima apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku masih tetap bekerja sebagai editor dengan memohon bantuan Jiyoong agar memberikan pengertian kepada ayahnya bahwa aku sedang merawat seseorang saat ini. Syukurnya beliau mengerti. Ia merasa bahwa pekerjaanku tidak butuh di tempat. Semua pekerjaanku dapat dihubungkan dengan e-mail, pikirnya.

Untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Park, aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku ada tugas di luar kota sementara waktu. Kukatakan pada mereka bahwa Pen Ink Paper telah membuka kantor cabang baru di Ulsan dan pihak Ulsan membutuhkanku untuk memberikan pengarahan sebagai editor.

Faktanya, aku berada di sebuah apartemen dengan tugas penting sebagai koordinator pesta amal.

Aku menyukainya.

Fakta bahwa aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang pernah muncul namanya di artikel yang kutangani. Aku tidak akan menjalani kesempatan ini jika aku menolak bergabung di RFA.

Sepuluh hari ini benar-benar berarti.

Banyak yang sudah aku alami. Aku sedih dan tertawa. Hanya melalui _smartphone_ , aku merasa hubunganku dengan para anggota RFA ini kian menguat.

Aku selalu kasihan jika mendapati Jaehee dengan segudang tugas yang Jumin Han berikan. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa menjadi seorang perempuan karir dengan setelan rapi seperti Jaehee akan sangat menyenangkan. Kau akan dihormati, kau akan disanjung, gaji besar, apapun yang kau inginkan akan terpenuhi dengan mudahnya. Namun kulihat bukan itulah yang terjadi pada Jaehee. Kupikir gajinya memang besar, namun tanggungjawabnya pun luar biasa. Mungkin Jaehee adalah _role model_ ku selanjutnya. Ia begitu pekerja keras dan ia sabar menjalaninya.

Namun begitu, kadang aku pun merasa kejam ketika melihat Jumin Han dan Jaehee ada dalam percakapan yang sama. Awalnya kupikir Jumin adalah _stereotype_ pria kelas atas pada umumnya : arogan, sombong, menyebalkan, manja, egois, dan sebagainya. Seiring waktu aku mendapati lelucon garingnya cukup membuatku tersenyum. Di sinilah aku merasa kejam pada Jaehee. Di kala Jaehee sedang merasa kesulitan akan kesibukannya, konglomerat itu mengeluarkan lelucon garing yang justru membuatku tersenyum. Seolah aku mendukungnya. Seperti bagaimana dengan entengnya ia menyuruh Jaehee memacari Yoosung.

Oh… dan Zen! Dia benar-benar Zen sang aktor musikal! Oppa favoritku yang secara tidak langsung menyeretku ke kehidupan ini. Ia memang ramah dan terbuka. Namun… narsisnya itu! Arrrghhh…! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka ada orang senarsis dia! Setidaknya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia senarsis ini. Oke, ia tampan, aktor, tinggi, keren, dan (bermulut) manis. Namun ia tidak harus seperti itu juga. Tapi tidak masalah juga sih untukku, hehehe. Toh memang ia patut berbangga karena ketampanannya. Hanya saja kadang berlebihan. Aku ingat bagaimana dulu Jaehee cukup sering menyinggungku soal Zen. Kurasa ia cemburu? Karena Zen sering bermulut manis padaku. Aku memang fans barunya dan kupikir Zen melakukan itu agar membuatku semakin loyal. Dan dari anggota yang lain, aku rasa memang seperti itulah sifat oppa Zen. Semakin hari, eonni Jaehee membaik padaku. Ia banyak memberiku info soal Zen seperti drama Jalapeno yang konon katanya aneh itu. Aku langsung mencarinya di internet dan menontonnya hingga puas. Akan sangat memalukan jika ada yang melihatku _fangirling_ malam itu.

Seven…. uhm… dia lucu… atau tidak ya? Kurasa ia bipolar. Kadang ia sangat normal, kadang berapi-api, kadang sangat bijak, kadang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Sangat tidak terduga. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal dia karena jarangnya ia berinteraksi dengan kami. Yang aku yakin dia pasti sangat pintar. Sudah banyak cerita bahwa orang dengan kejeniusan luar biasa sikapnya memang aneh. Eonni Jaehee pun mengatakan demikian.

Yang terakhir, Yoosung. Ah, usianya dekat denganku! Ia adalah yang paling ramah di antara semuanya! Aku yakin akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti! Ia dengan ramah menyambutku di organisasi ini. Aku turut berduka atas kematian Rika selaku sepupunya. Jika ia sesering ini menyebut nama Rika padaku, aku yakin Rika adalah sosok yang sangat besar peranannya. Andai saja aku kuliah, aku dapat banyak bicara dengannya. Ehm.. maksudku, andai saja aku adalah _gamer_ LOLOL.

Aku tersenyum saat itu. Mengenang semua hal yang terjadi di RFA selama seminggu lebih ini. Baru saja jariku mengklik tombol 'kirim' pada e-mail dari calon tamu pesta besok. Aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku atas kebersediannya hadir dalam acara kami. Rasanya usahaku terkurung di sini tidak sia-sia.

Yoosung : "Tidak kusangka akan ada pesta lagi besok! Rika pasti senang di atas sana! Ini semua berkat dirimu, Haneul. Terima kasih ya. ^^ Aku akan bersiap-siap. Sampai nanti..!"

 _ **Yoosung left chatroom.**_

Jumin : "Aku akan istirahat untuk hadir dalam pesta besok. Asisten Kang?"

Jaehee : "Ya, Tuan Han? Haneul pun beristirahatlah. Kau sudah berusaha, selebihnya serahkan saja padaku "

Jumin : "Hubungi Cat Rooms untuk melakukan reservasi besok. Elizabeth 3rd akan berada di sana selama pesta berlangsung. Katakan pada yang berwenang bahwa aku mengharapkan perawatan terbaik untuk Elizabeth 3rd dan aku ingin kau membawa Elizabeth 3rd terlebih dulu ke sana sebelum pergi ke pesta besok."

Jaehee : "Tapi Tuan Han…"

 _ **Jumin Han left chatroom.**_

Jaehee : "… Huft. Aku duluan."

 _ **Jaehee Kang left chatroom.**_

707 : "Kau tahu kan kalau pesta diadakan tengah hari besok? Berhubung tengah hari, aku bisa tidur dulu beberapa jam lolol."

Haneul : "Ya, Seven. Sampai bertemu di sana."

707 : "Yeaaa~"

707 : "Senang"

707 : "Bertemu"

707 : "DENGANMU"

707 : "Adiozz"

 _ **707 left chatroom.**_

' _Saatnya memilih gaun untuk besok,'_ pikirku dalam hati.

Tidak berapa lama, ponselku bergetar. Aku lihat ada nama Lee Min Hyuk di sana. Tanpa menunggu, aku segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?" sapaku terlebih dulu.

"Hai, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dari seberang sana.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. Kau sudah di sana?"

"Hmm… Ini tempat kerjaku, jadi aku sudah berada di sini sejak lima jam yang lalu~.."

"Hehehe, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

Teman laki-lakiku ini akan membantuku mencari gaun yang pas untuk pesta besok.


	2. At The Party

**...**

 **Saya kebanyakan nulis..**

 **Khilaf akhirnya sampai segini banyak.. =.=**

 **...**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : At The Party**

 **..**

 **..**

Haneul baru saja selesai _hair do_ saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuan dengan menggunakan taksi. Dalam perjalanannya ia berharap kedatangannya yang melebihi waktu mulai pesta tidak menjadi masalah bagi dirinya maupun anggota RFA yang lain.

' _Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga pesta kali ini berjalan baik hingga selesai.'_

* * *

Nyatanya tak butuh satu jam untuk mencapai tempat diselenggarakannya pesta. Pukul 12.40 siang Haneul tiba di lobi sebuah hotel megah yang konon katanya milik Han Jumin.

Saat kakinya menginjak ujung karpet merah tergelar, dirinya dibuat merinding takjub atas bagian luar hotel tersebut. Di kiri dan kanan jalur masuk karpet merah berdiri banyak orang. Sebagian dari mereka membawa kamera, sebagian dari mereka membawa banner dengan tulisan pujian tertuju pada Zen. Beberapa _bodyguard_ bertugas di sana menenangkan publik yang berdesak mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam hotel dan beberapa lainnya bersiaga di sekitar hotel tersebut sembari melirik ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan bahwa situasi terkendali dan tidak ada satu pun tamu tak diundang yang masuk ke pesta amal ini.

Haneul melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk semakin dalam. Di pinggir pintu masuk ia disambut dengan hormat oleh satu _bodyguard_ dan dua wanita cantik berpakaian adat khas Thailand di samping kiri dan kanan. Mereka tersenyum menyambut Haneul dengan hangat, seolah kedatangan Haneul telah ditunggu oleh mereka.

Melangkah semakin dalam –dengan lift dan sebagainya-, Haneul sampai di depan pintu sebuah _ballroom_. Di samping pintu itu ia melihat empat orang _bodyguard_ bersiaga dan salah satu dari mereka memegang sebuah _notepad_.

"Maaf, boleh saya lihat undangannya?" cegat salah satu _bodyguard_ ketika Haneul berniat untuk masuk ke dalam ballroom.

"Ah, tentu saja." Park menyerahkan satu amplop yang berisi surat undangan. Dalam surat undangan itu terdapat ID QR yang akan di _scan_ selagi _bodyguard_ lain memeriksa Haneul dengan menggunakan detektor.

"Nona Park Haneul? Anda terdaftar sebagai tamu VVIP dalam acara ini," ujar salah satu dari mereka. _Bodyguard_ yang lain menyerahkan sebuah _name tag_ bertali kuning kepada Haneul untuk ia pakai. "Mohon lakukan verifikasi pada _notepad_ terlebih dulu dengan menggunakan tanda tangan anda sebelum masuk," lanjut _bodyguard_ itu sembari menyerahkan _pen_ dan menghadapkan layar _notepad_ itu pada Haneul.

Haneul menurut pada perintah _bodyguard_ tersebut untuk menorehkan tanda tangannya di _notepad_. Setelah proses verifikasi berhasil, salah satu _bodyguard_ mengantar Haneul masuk ke dalam _ballroom_. Ruangan itu sudah mulai dipenuhi pengunjung. Haneul tidak mengenal wajah-wajah di sana. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka memiliki ras asing. Yang Haneul yakini, mereka semua pernah bertukar e-mail dengannya beberapa hari kemarin dan mereka bukanlah orang biasa pada umumnya.

"Park Haneul?" suara lembut familiar menggapai pendengaran Haneul. Ketika ia menoleh ke sumber suara, ia mendapati sosok yang kurang lebih ia kenal selama beberapa hari ini. Sosok itu tersenyum ramah dan menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Benar, Park Haneul, kan?! _Name tag_ mu kuning dan bertuliskan Park Haneul!" lanjutnya antusias.

"Y-Yoosung?"

Mata anak kuliahan itu berbinar-binar. _Cinnamon roll_ itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia mendapati sosok Haneul di sana. "AAAAH…! AKHIRNYA KITA BERTEMUUU…! SENANGNYAAA..!" XD

"…Oh, cukup mengantarnya sampai sini saja. Terima kasih, ya?" ucap Yoosung pada _bodyguard_ yang mengantar Haneul ke dalam ruangan. _Bodyguard_ itu membungkuk dan berlalu dari sana untuk kembali ke pos jaga.

"Ohhh… Aku sangat senang sekali… .! Ayo, aku ajak kau berkeliling?" ujar Yoosung yang tanpa ragu segera meraih satu tangan Haneul yang masih terdiam dan mengajaknya beralih dari _spot_ barusan. "Apa yang kau suka? Cocktail? Wine? Soda? Kami menyiapkannya di sini…!" seru Yoosung ceria.

"E..Eh.. Apa saja aku yakin baik," jawab Haneul canggung. Ia melihat Yoosung yang begitu ramah dan ekspresif. Cowok yang manis, pikirnya.

"Ah, Yoosung. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Tidak baik menarik tangan gadis seperti itu. Sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Ckckckck...," omel seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalan Yoosung.

Yoosung menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Haneul pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mukanya memerah manakala ia mendapati lelaki yang berdiri mencegat Yoosung adalah Zen, idolanya akhir-akhir ini.

' _Astagaa…, ia benar-benar tampan…,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Jantung berdebar, wajah memerah, dan tubuh lemas. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kini matanya telah disucikan oleh pemandangan sesosok artis musikal yang dipujanya selama hampir dua minggu.

"Zen, ini Haneul..! Park Haneul…!" seru Yoosung yang disertai senyum _innocent_.

Lelaki berambut putih di sana berkedip mencerna kata-kata Yoosung. "Park… Haneul? Park Haneul? Park Haneul Park Haneul Park Haneul Park Haneul … PARK…. HANEUL?! Maksudmu… PARK HANEUL ANGGOTA KITA?!" seru Zen tidak percaya.

Yoosung mengangguk tiga kali.

Kali ini Zen mengarahkan pandangannya ke Haneul. Ia tersenyum dan melembutkan pandangan saat sosok Haneul terpatri di mata rubi miliknya. Haneul yang ada di sana serasa mendapat serangan jantung. Mimpi apa ia dapat merasakan langsung pesona Zen saat itu.

"Ah, jadi kau adalah Park Haneul. Emh.. Ya, sudah kuduga. Melihatmu sekarang, tidak jauh dari ekspektasiku sebelumnya." Zen sedikit _blushing_. "Kau sangat manis dengan _dress_ itu. Aku sangat senang dapat berjumpa denganmu. Kupastikan kita akan lebih akrab mulai sekarang?" lanjut Zen yang dengan berhasilnya membuat otak Haneul seperti lumpuh seketika.

"Ah…iya," jawab Haneul dalam keadaan tak sadar dunia nyata.

"Zen, ayo kita antar Haneul ke _booth_ minuman! Aku ingin ia mencicipi _Red Blessing_ buatanku!" seru Yoosung yang seakan mematahkan sihir yang terjadi antara Zen dan Haneul.

"Oh, ah. Iya… Mari saya antarkan, nona manis." Zen memberi gestur _gentleman_ yang menyilahkan Yoosung dan Haneul untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kemudian, ia berjalan di samping Haneul sembari terus melayangkan pandangan lembut dan senyum.

Haneul membalasnya, dengan sedikit salah tingkah dan malu-malu.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di _booth_ minuman yang sepi. Hanya ada satu orang di sana dan ia adalah Han Jumin. Ia terlihat baru saja menuangkan segelas wine putih dan menyisipnya dengan sangat elegan.

"Jumiiin~.. Ini dia, Park Haneul~..!" Yoosung sepertinya terlalu ceria untuk mengenalkan Haneul pada semua orang.

"Park Haneul?" gumam Jumin Han. Sejenak kemudian, ia seakan teringat sesuatu dan segera mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Haneul. Bahasa tubuhnya sangat elegan, Haneul sempat canggung berhadapan dengannya. Perempuan ini mengulurkan tangan sembari tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Ia berusaha memberi gestur yang sepadan di hadapan anak konglomerat ini.

"Jumin Han. Aku rasa kau sudah tahu namaku. Selamat datang kuucapkan sekali lagi di RFA. Terima kasih karena berkat dirimu, kami dapat melangsungkan pesta kembali." Pangeran negeri dongeng itu berbicara sembari tersenyum menawan. Kelihatannya ia tidak sekejam dan semenyebalkan di _chatroom_. Lelaki ini terlihat sangat berkelas dan rasanya mustahil sebagai Jumin yang ada di _chatroom_ selama ini.

"Ah, iya. Sama-sama. Aku pun senang dapat bergabung dan membantu," jawab Haneul.

"Itu benar! Berkat dirimu, kami dapat mengadakan pesta lagi. Tamunya pun banyak sekali. Kau sudah berusaha sangat baik. Rika pasti sangat senang!" tanggap Yoosung.

"Sejak awal aku yakin Haneul memang diturunkan ke Bumi untuk bertemu denganku. Aku yakin sejak hari pertama kau ada di _chatroom_ , kau adalah bidadari yang ditakdirkan untuk bergabung bersama kami," tambah Zen.

"Ekspektasiku pun tidak salah. Aku harap kita dapat menyelenggarakan pesta-pesta lagi di kemudian hari. Akan sangat berarti jika kau tetap berada di RFA dan kembali membantu kami." Jumin kembali bicara sembari mengangkat gelas winenya sedikit.

"Ah, tentu saja," respon Haneul yang membuat tiga lelaki di sana merasa senang.

"Senang sekali mendapat respon yang begitu postif darimu. Semoga kerja sama kita akan semakin baik di kemudian hari." Jumin kembali merangkai kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba suara testing _mic_ terdengar di telinga mereka. Haneul dalam pandangannya mendapati seorang perempuan elit tengah berdiri di atas panggung yang jaraknya agak jauh dari mereka. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat praktis dan cekatan dalam balutan pakaian formal yang ia kenakan. Ia berdiri di belakang _mic_ seraya memastikan bahwa _mic_ tersebut dalam kondisi baik dan ia melakukannya dengan sangat profesional. Padahal ia tengah memegang satu agenda seukuran buku di satu tangannya yang lain.

"Ehm.. Tes.. satu.. dua.. tiga… Selamat siang para hadirin yang terhormat. Pertama-tama, saya selaku perwakilan dari RFA mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas ketersediaannya untuk hadir dalam acara ini. Acara yang merupakan…" pidato perempuan itu terus berlanjut.

Haneul dan para lelaki di sekelilingnya memandangi sosok perempuan di panggung. "RFA? Apa dia… Jaehee?"

"Yup! Dia adalah Jaehee," jawab Zen dengan senyum _charming_ nya.

"…. Selanjutnya, dimohonkan kepada wakil dari organisasi kami hari ini, yang terhormat Tuan Han Jumin untuk naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan kata sambutan. Kepada Tuan Han Jumin? Saya persilahkan.."

Berbarengan dengan kata-kata terakhir Jaehee barusan, Jumin melangkahkan kakinya menuju atas panggung. Tepuk tangan meriah dan para pengunjung memadang antusias calon penerus C&R International tersebut. Jumin pun dengan anggunnya melangkah dibarengi senyum menyambut hormat yang ia layangkan kepada seluruh pengunjung pesta. Eksekutif muda itu terlihat sangat percaya diri dan semakin bersinar ketika dirinya berada di atas panggung dengan Kang Jaehee selaku Kepala Asisten berdiri di sampingnya untuk mendampingi.

"Terima kasih untuk Nona Kang atas pembukaannya. Selanjutnya, izinkan saya untuk memberikan sambutan kepada para hadirin yang terhormat. Saya selaku…."

Dengan pidatonya, suasana _ballroom_ berubah menjadi lebih hikmat. Bahkan Zen yang biasanya bersikap acuh tak acuh ketika sang eksekutif membuka mulut ikut terdiam menyimak apa yang Jumin katakan di depan umum. Dalam pancaran matanya tidak terlihat rasa memusuhi atau malas. Ia malah terlihat siap dan bangga atas Jumin yang berada di sana. Tatapannya sama seperti Yoosung, yang menatap Jumin seolah bagian dari mereka yang menjadi maskot.

Dalam kehikmatan itu, Haneul ikut menyimak apa yang _Mr. Trust Fund Kid_ utarakan. Pada satu saat ia mendapati Jaehee menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran tak percaya, yang akhirnya diikuti dengan senyum. Seolah ia menyadari dan menyapa Haneul yang berdiri sangat jauh di bawah panggung.

Haneul pun membalas senyum itu.

"Ia seperti V saat ini, sementara V tidak akan pernah seperti dirinya," gumam seseorang pelan dari belakang Haneul. Haneul menegok untuk mendapati siapa orang tersebut dan matanya melebar.

"Apa kau… Seven?"

Seven di sana merespon dengan sedikit kaget. "Gaaah~…! A..Oh… Ya. Haneul, kaaaan?!" seru Seven sedikit berisik.

"Sssh!" gumam Yoosung dan Zen pelan seraya memberikan instruksi untuk diam.

"O..ho, hahahaha… lololol." Pemakai kacamata Gucci itu terlihat santai.

"Jadi benar kau Seven? Ah! Halo…" Haneul mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk berkenalan.

Namja berambut merah itu tidak ragu membalas jabat tangan dari Haneul. "Ya, halo. Hmmm… tapi dari mana aku yakin kau Park Haneul yang asli?" Mendadak raut wajah 707 berubah sangsi.

Haneul mengenyikan dahinya. "…Maksudmu?"

"Hmmm… Dari foto yang kulihat di FB mu kau tidak seperti ini. Di fotomu, maksudku di FB Park Haneul yang kutelusuri, kau…ehm.. maksudku, Park Haneul yang kulihat di sana itu sangat imut. Sedangkan kau… hmmm…," kedua manik Seven menilik Haneul dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas.

Haneul risih dengan keadaaan ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Seven? Hnn?" Zen tiba-tiba mendekati _hacker_ itu dan merangkul lehernya sembari berbicara pelan. "Kau sungguh tidak sopan bicara begitu pada seorang wanita! Dia itu Haneul. Apa pula maksudmu dengan membandingkan dari foto? Bukankah foto bisa diedit? Ini Park Haneul yang asli. Mungkin aslinya seperti ini, dan tidak ada yang salah. Ia benar-benar seperti dugaanku!"

"Mungkin karena make up. Haneul yang kau lihat di foto itu mungkin tidak memakai make up. Aku yakin jika Haneul menghapus make upnya ia akan terlihat seperti yang ada di foto," tambah Yoosung.

Baik Zen maupun Yoosung, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuat Haneul merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba…

"Euhm.. Halo? Zen? Seven? Yoosung?" sapa seseorang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Suara itu membuat tiga namja di sana berhenti membuang suara dan mencari pemilik suara tersebut. Haneul pun ikut menoleh. Di mata mereka, terdapat sesosok perempuan yang tersenyum lurus. Rambutnya pirang sebahu dengan mata berlensa kontak warna biru laut. Ia mengenakan _dress_ koktail _simple_ berwarna hitam. Sepadan dengan lip tint berwarna merah darah yang dikenakannya.

"Hai?" sapa perempuan itu lagi dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Zen, Seven, dan Yoosung terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka menghampiri perempuan berambut pirang itu dengan antusias dan ekspresi senang. "S-SUZUYA?!"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Dengan _eye smile_ di wajahnya, ia mengiyakan. "Bingo bingo~.."

"Ah hah! Suzuya, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Zen antusias yang dengan refleksnya segera menggenggam kedua tangan milik Suzuya.

"…A..ah, baik Zen," jawab Suzuya canggung, mendapati Zen yang refleks menggenggam kedua tangannya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suzuya.

"Ahh~.. Kau mengecat pirang rambutmu?! Kau seperti Rikaa..!" seru Yoosung.

"Ah.. iya, aku membuatnya pirang. Kau juga ya? Beda denganku. Kau malah terlihat imut dengan model rambutmu itu, Yoosung."

"Ehehehe.. benarkah?"

"Yup, tentu saja."

"Ka.. Kapan nuna kembali?" tanya Seven yang tak kalah antusias.

"Hnn? Ah, aku baru kembali kemarin. Seven, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seven tersenyum kecil. "Ah, baik."

"Wah, semuanya baik-baik saja, ya? Syukurlah jika…"

"Ehm." Tiba-tiba sebuah dehaman berat datang dari belakang Suzuya. Ternyata suara berat itu adalah milik Han Jumin. Penerus C&R itu dengan singkat memberi _death glare_ dan menepis keras tangan Zen yang masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Suzuya.

"AIIIHHHHH~! Dasar brengsek….," gumam Zen sembari mengelus-ngelus kedua tangan putihnya.

"Z-Zen, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehee terlihat khawatir.

Jumin Han tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi pada Zen. Dengan santainya ia merangkul bahu Suzuya dan merapatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke tubuhnya. "Jangan sentuh tamu kehormatanku, dasar kadal."

"Hah?! Kadal katamu?! Memangnya kau siapa? Suaminya, huh?" keluh Zen yang masih meringis.

"Aku calonnya, lantas?" jawab Jumin santai.

Yoosung dan Seven tertegun dengan ketegasan putra utama Han.

"Tch…huhuhu~.. Haneul, tanganku sakit~…" Zen mendatangi Haneul yang terdiam di sana dan memelas manja. Kali ini kedua tangan Zen menggenggam kedua tangan Haneul. Hal ini otomatis membuat Haneul salah tingkah dan mendadak merasa pusing saking senangnya.

"Oh.. Oh iya, kau Park Haneul, kan? Senang sekali dapat berjumpa denganmu. Aku Kang Jaehee, selaku asisten dari Tuan Jumin Han. Apa perjalananmu…" Jaehee mendapati Haneul terdiam dengan wajah memerah padam. "Ha-Haneul? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehee mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Haneul.

"Ah, Haneul kenapa?" Yoosung kembali ke Haneul dan heran mendapati sosok itu terdiam dengan wajah merah.

"Oh, Haneul? Apa kau terlalu gugup karena begitu dekat denganku? Gaahh~.. Sudah kuduga ini kesalahanku. Pesonaku dapat membunuh semua wanita tidak berdosa sepertimu."

"Diam kau, Zen!" tanggap Yoosung.

"Lololol," gumam Seven.

Agak jauh dari sana Suzuya dan Jumin memperhatikan. Suzuya yang masih berada dalam dekapan Jumin menengok ke atas, ke arah wajah Tuan Muda Han. "Chagi, apa dia…?"

Jumin membalas tengokan itu dan mengangguk mantap.

Gestur tegas Jumin membuat pandangan Suzuya beralih kembali ke arah Haneul. Mata biru perempuan itu memandangi Haneul yang tengah dikelilingi para anggota RFA lainnya. Haneul sendiri masih terdiam _speechless_ karena kedua tangannya masih dalam dekapan Zen.

* * *

"Suzuya, kenalkan. Ini Park Haneul. Dan Park Haneul, kenalkan. Suzuya Kim."

Kedua perempuan di sana saling berjabat tangan, melepaskan senyum, dan menatap satu sama lain. Haneul dengan tatapan dan senyum kalem nan lembutnya sementara Suzuya dengan tatapan kalem dan senyum _cool_ miliknya.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu seperti Rika! Nuna terlihat sepertinya!" ujar Yoosung.

"Ah, di mana Rika? Dan sunbae V?"

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka semua menghening. Suzuya memperhatikan dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Rika… dia sudah meninggal." Zen buka suara.

"Sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu," tambah Yoosung.

Satu-satunya perempuan pirang di sana terlihat menyesal. "Aku turut berduka, Yoosung."

Yoosung mengangguk.

Jaehee bermaksud mengubah atmosfir. Ia berdeham dan berusaha mengembalikan keadaan seperti sebelumnya.

"Haneul, Suzuya adalah teman kami juga. Kami semua bertemu Suzuya di RFA. Dulu tugas Suzuya pun sama sepertimu. Selain itu, Suzuya juga bertugas mendampingi Rika. Karena Suzuya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi di luar negeri, aksesnya ke dalam aplikasi RFA dinihilkan sehingga kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Suzuya di sana." Jaehee menjelaskan.

"Ehm.. Asisten Kang?" Jumin berdeham.

"Oh. Suzuya adalah adik kelas V di universitas. Karena kebetulan mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai fotografi dan berhubungan dekat, V tidak ragu untuk mengajak Suzuya bergabung dan berkontribusi di dalam RFA. Penilaian V memang tidak salah karena Suzuya memiliki karakter dalam karya-karya yang dihasilkannya. Sebagai contoh…"

"Ehm.. Asisten Kang?" potong Jumin dengan dehamannya.

"Ah, Suzuya mendapat kesempatan untuk mengambil studi lanjut di Kanada. Ia mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis karena menurutnya…"

"Asisten Kang?" potong Jumin lagi. Kali ini dengan penuh penekanan.

Jaehee melirik ke arah Jumin. Di matanya, ia mendapati Jumin yang masih merangkul Suzuya dengan erat. Jari-jemarinya mengetuk bahu Suzuya seolah mengisyaratkan Jaehee untuk mengerti maksudnya.

"… Hhh~.. Tuan Han dan Suzuya adalah sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan terakhir," ujar Jaehee.

Yoosung dan Zen _jawdrop_.

"Ka..lian pacaran?" Yoosung tidak percaya.

"… Su-Suzuya! K-kau dengan si brengsek ini? AIHH! Kesalahan macam apa yang kau buat ini?! Selama ini kau berada di Kanada dan berakhir dengan si brengsek ini?! Aku pikir kau pergi ke Kanada karena punya selera pasangan yang lebih tinggi, tapi jika berakhir dengan si brengsek ini…. DUUUHHH!" Zen panik sendiri.

Kembali, Zen menggenggam kedua tangan Suzuya. "Suzuya, ini semua ulah si brengsek ini, kan?! Dia yang memaksamu untuk melakukan ini, kan?! Katakan sejujurnya padaku, Suzuya. Aku akan melindungimu! Apa kau mau aku panggilkan polisi, huh? Atas pemaksaan yang dia lakukan? Dia tidak melukaimu atau apapun, kan?"

"Ehem..! Meow." Jumin tidak basa-basi dan segera menangkis tangan Zen yang menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Arrrghhh! Sial! Kurang ajar kau! Ha-Hatchiii!" Zen bersin sembari mengelus kedua tangannya lagi. "Kau melakukan ini semua padanya, kan?! Kau memaksa Suzuya, kan?! Ini semua salahmu! Aku akan melaporkan dirimu kepada polisi atas tuduhan penyalahgunaan kekuasaan, pemaksaan dan penindasan, serta perbuatan tidak menyenangkan!"

"Terserah. Pengacaraku siap dengan tuntutan apapun. Dan jangan lagi kau berani untuk menyentuh perempuanku, dasar kadal."

"Iiiiihhhh!" Zen meringis sebal.

"Jumin? Kurasa pukulanmu terlalu keras. Kasihan Zen….," ujar Suzuya pada Han.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau kasihan padanya? Aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhmu. Termasuk si kadal ini."

"K-Kau..! Suzuya itu seperti bidadari..! Tidak pantas untuk bersama iblis sepertimu!"

"Terserah," komen Jumin tenang.

"Pokoknya aku tidak merestui hubungan ini!"

"Masa bodoh," komen Jumin lagi.

Keributan antara Zen dan Jumin terus berlanjut. Pesta meriah pun masih terus berlanjut di luar dunia mereka. Musik jazz dan waltz yang dimainkan seperti berbanding terbalik dengan suasana dalam lingkungan RFA itu sendiri.

"Zen dan Jumin tidak berubah, ya?" tanggap Haneul.

"Ya. Mereka berdua selalu seperti ini. Haduh..haduh..," tambah Yoosung.

"Berapa umur Eonni Suzuya?"

"Hmm? Seumur Rika kalau tidak salah. Dulu Rika dan dia selalu bersama-sama. Mereka berdua selalu sibuk setiap menjelang pesta. Mengundang tamu seperti yang kau lakukan, menyiapkan konsep, mengatur dekor, bahkan memajang foto-foto untuk dilelang. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah adik kelasnya V di universitas walaupun berbeda jurusan. Nuna mengambil kegiatan fotografi dan di sanalah ia bertemu dengan V. Suzuya pernah bilang kalau V adalah inspirasi dan guru terbaiknya. Karya Suzuya pun lumayan banyak dikenal orang. Ia biasa menjual karyanya ke media."

"Waw. Dan sekarang tengah mengambil studi lanjut di Kanada?"

"Ya. Kupikir dulu ia hendak mengambil studi di Italia. Ia mengambil jurusan arsitek saat di sini, jadi ke Eropa menurutku memang tepat. Di Eropa banyak bangunan spesial, kan? Selain itu, dia Katolik, sama seperti Rika. Dulu Rika juga mendukungnya untuk pergi ke sana karena dekat dengan Vatikan."

"Hmm.. begitu. Tapi Suzuya itu nama.."

"Ah, dia campuran. Ibunya Jepang dan ayahnya Korea. Mereka bertemu saat ibunya bertamasya ke Korea dan tersesat. Ayahnya menolong ibunya untuk dapat kembali ke Jepang. Tapi untuk seterusnya mereka malah jadi sering bertemu melintasi negara masing-masing."

Ribut antara Zen dan Jumin masih berlangsung.

"Suzuya, apa yang kau lihat dari dirinya, hah?! Aku tahu kau bukan tipe perempuan matre seperti kebanyakan, jadi aku yakin bukan karena uang. Kau pun berhati baik, jadi mustahil memilih orang bejat seperti Jumin! Lalu, apa alasannya, hah? HAH?! KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU HUBUNGAN INI TIDAK BENAR, SUZUYA!"

"Euhm…" Suzuya terlihat agak ragu. "Zen, itu benar. Aku dan Jumin memang sudah bersama. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Zen terdiam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "… TA..TAPI KENAPA?!"

"Um…" Suzuya terlihat berpikir. "… Karena Jumin _cute_?"

Jaehee hampir melepaskan tawa menghina sebelum Jumin kembali melirik ke arah asistennya tersebut.

"… _C-cute_? Kau bercanda, kan?!"

Suzuya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Menurutku Jumin memang _cute_. Ia _cute_ , ramah, perhatian, baik kepada siapapun, pengertian, penyayang, romantis, humoris, sopan, sabar, tampan, dan manis."

Semuanya terdiam untuk mengelak. Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung, dan Haneul.

"Kau dengar? Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya." Jumin bicara seraya meledek Zen.

"Lolololololololol..!" Seven menahan tawanya.

".. _Cute_?" komen Haneul tidak percaya.

"…Humoris, pengertian?" tambah Yoosung,

"…Sopan, sabar, dan ….. manis?" Jaehee meremas buku yang ada dipelukannya. Seolah ia ingat perbudakan macam apa yang setiap hari ia alami selama bekerja di bawah pimpinan Jumin.

"Lalu rumor bahwa hyung adalah gay?" Seven bersuara kali ini.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah aku punya Suzuya. Media tidak perlu tahu urusan pribadiku," jawab Jumin datar. Kali ini ia merangkul Suzuya lebih erat.

"Tuan Han sengaja untuk tidak memberikan klarifikasi apapun soal rumor tersebut. Dalam pertimbangannya, jika ia mengelak maka media akan semakin gencar untuk menggali informasi mengenai ketertarikan Tuan Han terhadap lawan jenis. Karena itu, Tuan Han merasa lebih baik untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan rumor itu begitu saja," Jaehee menjelaskan.

"Hmm? Kau diisukan gay?" tanya Suzuya pada Jumin.

"Ya, tidak penting."

"Dia lebih memilih diisukan gay?" Suzuya memastikan pada Jaehee.

Jaehee mengangguk.

"Astaga Jumin. Kenapa?" Suzuya terlihat terharu saat itu.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang sebanding denganmu jika aku harus memilih perempuan lain. Isu gay bukan masalah besar jika dibandingkan dengan harus kehilanganmu."

Semua anggota RFA mematung karena adegan asmara antara Han dan Kim.

"… Aku hendak merokok." Zen bicara sambil berlalu.

"…Ah, Suzuya, Tuan Han, saya permisi dulu untuk menyapa beberapa orang tamu. Mohon permisi." Jaehee pun berlalu dari sana.

"A… Aku mau cari minuman dulu. Haneul, kau mau ikut?" tanya Yoosung pada Haneul di sampingnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku haus sekali," jawab Haneul canggung.

"Kami berdua permisi, hyung, nuna.." Yoosung dan Haneul segera berlalu dari sana.

Seven di sana terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia bicara. "Aku, _God_ 707, Sang Pembela Keadilan, akan kembali bertugas mengamankan dunia ini! Yoohooo~…" Seven ikut berlalu, menyusul Yoosung dan Haneul dengan gaya ala Superman miliknya.

Tinggallah Jumin dan Suzuya berdua di sana, menatap semua yang pergi dengan heran.

Suzuya tersenyum. "Mereka masih belum berubah, ya?"

"Suzuya?" Suara berat Jumin mengalihkan pandangan perempuan pirang itu. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Berdua saja. Namun sebelum itu, aku ingin kau menemaniku menyapa beberapa tamu."

Yeoja kelahiran Nagoya itu memandang ekspresi Jumin yang begitu serius. "Baiklah."

Beberapa langkah jauh dari mereka berdua, Seven, Haneul, dan Yoosung masih berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi. Versi romantis Jumin hyung… menyeramkan~…," ungkap Yoosung.

"Terima kasih Yoosung, karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari situasi di sana," ujar Haneul.

"Sama-sama…"

"Versi romantis hyung Jumin adalah versi keseharian Zen. Haduh haduh….~" komentar Seven.

Yoosung dan Haneul mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Haneul duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi bar. Matanya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang menarik di tengah-tengah kebosanannya. Para anggota RFA yang lain tengah sibuk menyapa tamu-tamu yang mereka kenal, seperti Zen yang menemui seorang perwakilan agensi artis, Yoosung yang bercerita seru bersama para anggota _guild_ LOLOL, Seven…. entah berada di mana, Jumin dan Suzuya tengah berbincang santai –namun berbau bisnis- bersama seorang bankir ber-ras kaukasia.

Haneul tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Semua orang tengah menjalani kehidupan sosialnya. Yang hanya Haneul sesalkan adalah perasaan bosan seperti ini. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, juga tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Maaf ya kau kami tinggal sendirian begini," tiba-tiba suara Jaehee ada di sampingnya.

"Ah, eonni? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Hm.. Tentu saja tidak. Setelah ini, kau harus ikut denganku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada beberapa orang di sini. Kau tahu? Para tamu yang hadir ini bisa saja berminat untuk pesta selanjutnya. Terkadang mereka yang menghubungiku untuk menanyakan jadwal pesta selanjutnya, padahal belum ada rencana pasti dari RFA untuk mengadakan pesta beberapa hari ke depan. Karenanya, kau harus tetap berhubungan dengan mereka. Memiliki relasi dengan orang-orang ini pun dapat mempermudah urusan apapun. Lihat saja bos-ku, ia sibuk kesana-kemari menebarkan pesona."

Haneul terkekeh. "Mengobral kata-kata berlapis gulalinya?"

"Yup! Tepat sekali! Kata-kata gulalinya yang membuat siapapun senang. Ia sangat hebat dalam hal itu, harus kuakui," timpal Jaehee.

"Jumin sangat hebat. Ia masih sangat muda namun sudah memegang sukses yang besar. Aku pernah dengar bahwa mempertahankan usaha itu jauh lebih sulit daripada membangunnya?" ujar Haneul sembari memperhatikan sosok Jumin dan Suzuya di jauh sana.

"Yah, ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu semua. Uang memang hal terpenting, tapi… ah, lupakan. Tuan Han selalu merasa kurang. Mungkin ini memang kehidupan yang ia sukai."

"Hnn? Apa eonni tidak merasa cukup puas dengan kehidupan eonni yang sekarang?"

"Eh? Itu.. ya… ini realita kehidupan. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Memiliki pekerjaan sangat penting di saat ini. Uang bukan segalanya, tapi tanpa uang pun kita bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi, jika ini yang harus dijalani, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Haneul termenung mendengarnya. Dalam benak Haneul ia membenarkan apa yang Jaehee bicarakan.

"Kupikir jika ada yang bahagia atas kehidupan, ia adalah Zen," ujar Jaehee.

"Zen-oppa?"

"Ya. Menjadi aktor adalah piihannya. Sekarang ia menjalani pilihannya itu dengan senang. Setiap hari ia melakukan latihan untuk performa tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Ia bekerja keras untuk mimpinya. Dan ia menikmati semua proses."

"Ya, aku juga setuju. Menjalani pekerjaan yang jadi impian kita pasti sangat menyenangkan. Eonni sendiri, apa menjadi sekretaris adalah piihan eonni?"

"Hmm… kurasa begitu. Tapi aku akan lebih memilih menjawab bahwa aku hanya berusaha bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang aku pilih. Itu saja."

"Jadi, ini bukan impian eonni yang sebenarnya?"

Mendengar itu, Jaehee terdiam. Ia tertunda meneguk cocktail yang hampir saja masuk ke mulutnya. "Ehm… entahlah, ya." Wajah Jaehee tertunduk murung. Haneul ada di sana memperhatikan. Ada sedikit instingnya yang bicara bahwa Jaehee memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan dirinya. Terlepas dari Jaehee yang begitu cemerlang dalam karir, ia hampir 'buta' dalam meraba kehidupan.

"Ah, permisi dulu, Haneul. Aku harus menghampiri Tuan Han. Sepertinya ia butuh bantuan," kata Jaehee ketika ia mendapati Jumin di kejauhan memanggil dengan isyarat tangan.

"Ah, tentu saja."

Berlalunya Jaehee membuat Haneul kembali sendiri. Minumannya sudah habis dan ia merasa suntuk berada di bar tersebut. Ia merasa perlu untuk datang ke stan makanan yang tidak begitu jauh dan menilik berbagai hidangan _dessert_.

Waw, semua tampilan _dessert_ membuatnya bingung. Jumin pasti membayar mahal untuk para pembuat _pastry_ di sana. Kala Haneul memilah mana yang akan ia ambil untuk dimakan, telinganya mendengar sapuan suara dari dekat.

"Euhm.. Haneul, iya kan?"

Haneul menoleh dan mendapati Suzuya di sampingnya. "Ah, ya. Eonni Suzuya?"

"A…ah… Jangan panggil eonni. Panggil saja Suzuya, hahaha. Ah, begini. Tadi perkenalan kita agak berantakan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal?" Suzuya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Hai, namaku Kim Suzuya. Senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu dan berada di pesta ini."

"O-oh.. sama-sama..." Haneul menjabat hangat tangan Suzuya. "Aku Park Haneul. Senang juga dapat bertemu denganmu," tambah Haneul yang dibarengi dengan senyum tulus.

"Ya, terima kasih. Uhm… Jadi, kau anggota baru di RFA ini?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Haneul agak canggung, mengingat bagaimana ia masuk ke organisasi ini secara kebetulan, kecelakaan, tidak disengaja, apapun itu namanya.

"Humm.. Senang rasanya RFA dapat menyelenggarakan pesta lagi. Oh ya, aku akan berada di Korea selama beberapa hari ke depan. Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di suatu hari nanti? Yah, jalan-jalan sebagai perempuan yang ada di RFA~... Ehm… maksudku, aku sebagai yang pernah ada di RFA, hehehe…, bagaimana?" Suzuya bertanya dengan mata penuh harap.

"Ya, tentu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Tentu. Jumin cerita padaku bahwa kau adalah editor di sebuah penerbit. Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu ini kita bertemu? Apa kau bebas?"

"Oh. Aku bebas akhir minggu ini."

"Yay! Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta kontakmu?" Suzuya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan ia mencatat nomor yang diucapkan Haneul dengan cepat. "Beres. Aku akan mengontakmu pada hari Jumat. Aku sangat senang!"

Tiba-tiba..

"Hai Haneul, hai nuna~..!" Yoosung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai, Yoosung," balas mereka berdua.

"Haneul, kau masih ingat perwakilan Lelaki Monogami yang bertukar e-mail denganmu? Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Yoosung.

"Oh, tentu. Tapi Suzuya…"

"Ah, tidak usah sungkan. Aku hendak berkeliling melihat hasil foto sunbaenim. Sebelum mereka terjual di pelelangan."

"Oh, baiklah. Eh, apa nuna akan _hosting_ acara pelelangan nanti? Maksudku, Jumin hyung akan memandu acaranya, jadi jika nuna menjadi pendampingnya akan…."

"Ah, entahlah Yoosung. Kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan lagi anggota dalam RFA. Tapi jika aku diminta untuk melakukannya, tentu aku akan bersedia."

"Hehe… melihat nuna dan Jumin hyung bersama, aku jadi sedikit cemburu. Aku juga ingin punya pacar seperti hyung~…"

"Kau akan menemukannya, Yoosung. Tenang saja, kau masih muda. Hidupmu masih panjang. Benar, kan Haneul?" Suzuya mencari sekutu.

"E-eh? Iya, itu benar!"

"Benarkah? Nuna tidak bohong, kan? Jaehee nuna pernah bilang aku akan jomblo selamanya. Katanya aku pendek dan kurang jantan…" T_T

"Tapi kau punya kharisma sendiri, Yoosung," timpal Haneul.

"Benar kata Haneul. Banyak perempuan di luar sana suka dengan imejmu, Yoosung. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan pasangan yang tepat. Haneul dengan Yoosung pun menurutku sangat cocok."

Wajah Yoosung dan Haneul memerah.

"B-benarkah?!" Yoosung mendadak gugup sementara Haneul tidak bicara apapun saking malunya.

"Ya. Kalian terlihat sangat cocok," Suzuya bicara seraya tersenyum dengan ringan.

Dua remaja di sana tersipu malu. "A-ah.. Nuna, kurasa aku dan Haneul harus pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, nuna," pamit Yoosung.

"Aku undur diri, ya?" pamit Haneul juga.

"Ya, _good luck_ ~!" salam Suzuya balik.

* * *

Langit di senja petang saat Suzuya merileksasi dirinya dengan sentuhan _sunset_ Korea Selatan. Semilir angin khas asia timur menerpa dirinya yang ia sambut dengan senyum. Begitu lama ia meninggalkan kota ini untuk studi di negara lain. Ia tidak menyangka akan serindu ini pada Seoul.

Dalam pandangannya yang oranye, tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap. Dari arah belakangnya ia merasakan hawa hangat yang disertai dengan semilir wewangian khas familiar.

"Ju..Jumin?" tebaknya kepada yang menutup matanya sekarang.

"Hmm… bagaimana kau tahu?" Jumin melepas sekapan tangannya. Suzuya berbalik dan menatap pria elegan di sana.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu?" tanya Suzuya balik. "Oh iya, di mana sunbaenim?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Mungkin ia tidak ada di Seoul saat ini. Aku pun tidak mengerti. Ia mengirimkan beberapa karyanya namun tidak hadir di sini. Rika menorehkan hal yang amat dalam pada V kurasa. V berubah sejak kepergian Rika."

Suzuya terdiam merenung. "Sunbaenim adalah orang yang sangat baik."

"Ya, aku tahu. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku mau berteman dengannya," Jumin bicara dengan nada sombong.

"Bicaramu seolah kau yang mendekatinya. Tuhan tahu kalau dialah yang mendekatimu karena prihatin melihatmu sendirian kemanapun."

"Aku bisa menyingkirkannya kalau aku tidak mau berteman dengannya."

Suzuya menepuk dada Jumin seraya tersenyum. Ada saja kesombongan Jumin yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Jumin pun menyengir, salah satu senjata ampuhnya yang dapat membuat banyak wanita bergidik senang. "Kapan kau harus kembali ke Kanada?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Jumin."

"Hmm… baiklah." Namja Han terlihat meraih sesuatu dari balik kantung jasnya. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan keberatan dengan ini, kan?" Kini, ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Suzuya sangka sebelumnya. Jumin memperlihatkan sebuah kotak velvet biru tua yang setelah dibuka berisi cincin berlian bermata satu.

Suzuya terdiam, cukup merasa kesal. "Jumin, kurasa kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Aku tidak sudi menerima apapun sebelum kita berkomitmen."

Jumin tersenyum elegan. "Itulah, Suzuya. Tuan Putri, aku mengajakmu untuk berkomitmen." Jumin tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Suzuya. "Maukah kau bertunangan denganku?"

Pasangan dari Jumin Han tertegun bukan main. Tanpa ia sadari pandangannya kini memburam karena linangan air di ujung kelopak mata. Ia masih dapat menahan genangan air mata itu, namun ia tidak sanggup menahan senyum dan tawa bahagia. Suzuya refleks menutup bibir dengan satu tangan untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri histeris.

"… Jumin… astaga… aku… aku…"

Sang pria, tahu wanitanya bahagia. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bahagianya Suzuya saat itu. Tidak pernah ia melihat Suzuya sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Apapun yang Jumin berikan selalu membuat Suzuya kesal. Di setiap momennya Suzuya selalu bicara soal ia tidak mau semua orang mengira bahwa dirinya hanya menginginkan kekayaan Jumin. Oleh karena itulah ia tidak pernah sudi menerima apapun yang Jumin berikan. Namun kali ini, Jumin optimis bahwa apa yang ia berikan dan ia minta adalah apa yang Suzuya inginkan dan mampu berikan : komitmen.

"Jawabannya, _dear_?"

Kali ini Suzuya membekam bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sembari menahan histeris, Suzuya mengangguk mantap atas permintaan Jumin. " _I do_ , Han Jumin."

Jumin tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi mata penuh rasa haru. "Jika begitu, bersediakah dirimu untuk kusematkan cincin ini di jari manismu?"

Dengan malu Suzuya mengulurkan satu tangannya. Jumin meraih tangan itu dan menyematkan cincin indah tanda komitmen awal mereka.

Tidak menunggu lama, konglomerat itu segera berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya. Raut wajah netralnya terlihat bahagia saat ia memeluk Suzuya yang menangis. Jumin tahu kekasihnya menangis bahagia dan karenanya, ia memeluk Suzuya dengan lembut dan hangat. "Terima kasih."

Dari kejauhan, terdengar riuh tepuk tangan. Saat Suzuya melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jumin, ia melihat tidak jauh dari sana ada Jaehee, Yoosung, Haneul, dan Zen tengah bertepuk tangan. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia, kecuali Zen mungkin yang memberikan pandangan men _judge_ kepada Jumin. Ia masih berpikir bahwa dirinya lebih layak dipilih daripada siapapun, terutama daripada Jumin.

"Selamat, Tuan Han~..." Jaehee terlihat ikut bahagia, walaupun dalam hatinya ia masih meragukan kejadian di sana. Isi hatinya kurang lebih sama dengan Zen, yang mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa Suzuya mencintai bos keparatnya itu.

"Jumin-hyuuung~.. Ini mengharukan! Seperti drama-drama Korea~! Ah, seperti _good ending_ dalam visual novel juga! Aku harap kau tahu visual novel!" Yoosung menitikkan air mata saking terharunya.

"Ini hanya mimpi ini hanya mimpi ini hanya mimpi ini hanya mimpi…," gumam Zen pelan tanpa henti sembari terus menepuk tangannya.

"Zen, kenapa kau ini?"

"….. Haneul, siapa yang lebih baik? Aku atau Jumin?"

"E-eh?! Te..tentu saja kau, Zen…!" jawab Haneul dengan pipi merona.

"TUH KAN?! AKU JELAS-JELAS JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARINYA! TAPI KENAPA DIA DULUAN YANG DAPAT PACAR?! GYAAAAH! KESAAAAL…!" Zen kembali histeris.

"Z-Zen, ini momen bahagia. Lebih baik kita merayakan kebahagiaan Jumin, kan?" Yoosung angkat bicara.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK SUDI KALAH DARI SI BRENGSEK ITU!"

"Zen, akan ada wanita yang pas untukmu. Bersabarlah," Haneul menenangkan.

Jaehee berdeham.

"… Ta…tapi…"

Jumin dan Suzuya hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Kenapa ia terus merengek seperti itu?" komentar Jumin heran.

"… Kau yakin dengan ini semua, Jumin?" balas kekasihnya.

Jumin menatap lembut kedua mata biru Suzuya. "Tentu saja. Aku selalu serius."

Suzuya benar-benar salah tingkah. Ia yang biasanya sanggup menatap mata tajam milik Jumin kini sungguh tidak berdaya. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum malu. "Apa.. Kau sengaja mengundangku ke pesta hari ini karena insiden… ini?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan insiden ini? Insiden seperti tidak direncanakan dan diinginkan sebelumnya. Tapi.. Ya, aku meminta Asisten Kang untuk mengundangmu kemari karena alasan ini. V juga menasihatiku sebelumnya untuk melakukan ini denganmu sebelum terlambat."

"Sebelum terlambat?"

"Aku yakin yang dia maksud adalah sebelum kau diambil lelaki lain. Aku pun berpikir demikian. Mengapa tidak? Sebenarnya aku lebih suka untuk langsung melamarmu, tapi aku yakin kau masih ingin bebas dan menyelesaikan studimu, bukan?"

Suzuya tersenyum lebar. Jumin memang mengerti dirinya. "Aku senang."

Jumin melakukan _devil smile_ yang menawan. "Aku bahagia." Telunjuk Jumin meraih dagu Suzuya dan dengan gestur _gentleman_ miliknya ia mendekatkan wajah pada perempuan tersebut secara perlahan. Ia lakukan semuanya dengan begitu sempurna hingga Suzuya siap dengan apa yang Jumin hendak lakukan. Kekasih dari Tuan Han menerima apa yang Jumin pinta saat itu : sebuah ciuman lembut dan sempurna di hari komitmen awal ini. Telunjuk Jumin pun naik ke pipi kekasihnya dan di sanalah ia menahan agar wajah Suzuya tetap berada dekat dengannya, sekaligus membuat agar ciuman itu semakin memuaskan rasa rindunya selama ini akibat hubungan jarak jauh. Sementara itu, satu tangannya yang lain masih mendekap tubuh Suzuya agar tetap lekat. Semuanya terjadi bersamaan dengan tenggelam penuhnya matahari.

Jumin tidak peduli dengan asisten di sana yang menonton versi emosional dirinya. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan Zen yang berhenti mengomel karena semakin terpuruk melihat dirinya –selaku musuh bebuyutan aktor tampan tersebut- berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Ia juga tidak peduli soal menjaga imej perihal Haneul yang -selaku anggota baru RFA- tersipu malu. Ada juga Yoosung, remaja akhir yang benar-benar memerah wajahnya karena adegan tersebut. Jumin hanya mendengarkan instingnya saat itu bahwa ada rasa rindu yang amat besar dan harus ia salurkan saat itu juga pada Suzuya. Ia pun senang karena Suzuya merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Ciuman itu sebagai bukti bagi Jumin bahwa Suzuya pun memilih dirinya ketimbang beberapa orang yang kini sedang menonton dan salah tingkah.

"- A-aku harus pergi," ujar Jaehee yang sekaligus pergi dari sana.

"Aku juga!" Yoosung mengikuti.

"A-aku ikut, Yoosung…! Tunggu!" Haneul mengikuti.

Zen termenung dulu sejenak, lalu ikut pergi bersama yang lain.

Beberapa detik setelah mereka semua pergi, ciuman lembut itu masih terjadi. Terus hingga di detik Jumin melepaskan dirinya. Kedua dari mereka tidak bisa berhenti menarik oksigen ketika semuanya selesai.

"Aku harus berhenti. Jika tidak, aku ingin lebih," ujar Jumin.

Suzuya di sana masih mengatur nafas. Dalam nafas yang tersengal, ia masih sempat menggoda Jumin. "Kau sungguh akan menahan dirimu untuk sesuatu yang lebih?"

Pria di sana masih tersengal-sengal saat menjawab pasti. "Ya." Ia mengecup singkat kening Suzuya. "Aku tahu saat yang tepat, untuk melakukan semuanya. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna."

Menakjubkannya Jumin di mata Suzuya. Sungguh, pria ini terbaik daripada siapapun baginya. Pria ini menjaga wanitanya dengan baik. Inilah salah satu kelebihan Jumin yang Suzuya cintai : ia tidak merendahkan dirinya sendiri -seperti kebanyakan lelaki di zaman ini- dan juga tidak merendahkan wanitanya. "Kau benar-benar pria terhormat, Jumin Han."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Mereka kembali berpelukan singkat sebelum Jumin akhirnya bertanya. "Kau lapar?"

"Ya, kurasa. Aku hanya makan calzone tadi pagi dan belum makan lagi."

"Hoo kasihan. Aku akan meminta chef untuk membuatkan Soupe a l'oignon," ujar Jumin sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam hotel bersama Suzuya.

"…. Terserah kau saja. Menurutmu, apa Zen masih rewel sekarang? Oh, dan mengapa kadal?"

"Kau tidak lihat rambutnya? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa itu adalah ekor kadal. Aku melihatnya di National Geographic."

"Jahat sekali. Kupikir itu lebih mirip ekor tikus."

"Hmmm… Kadarikus?"

"Pfft…" Suzuya menahan tawanya. "Apa? Kadarikus? Kali ini kau cepat sekali."

"Begitukah? Maksudmu seharusnya ka…da….ri…kus….., begitu?"

"… Jumin, itu tidak lucu." Suzuya tetap tersenyum walaupun berkata demikian.

Semakin jauh mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam hotel, semakin hening balkon yang mereka tinggalkan. Angin di permulaan malam itu berhembus kencang sehingga membuat udara terasa sangat dingin. Dalam kegelapan berhias lampu dan bulan muda, Luciel berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di sisi lain balkon tempat Jumin dan Suzuya mengudarakan pertunangan. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya kepada rembulan muda dengan maksud menikmati sajian selepas petang. Namun yang terjadi, ekspresinya tidak menyebutkan bahwa ia menikmati pertunjukan di atas langit. Ia selalu yakin bahwa pemandangan langit malam adalah yang terbaik untuk melepas segala kekecewaan pada dunia, termasuk pelariannya dari dunia yang tanpa welas asih ini. Namun jika pemandangan malam selalu efektif baginya, mengapa ia merasa hatinya masih terasa amat sakit? Sakit sekali hingga rasanya ia ingin merobek tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan hati itu untuk ia buang jauh-jauh. Yang mana tidak mungkin.

Oh…

Mungkin ia bisa merobek yang lain, seperti dua tiket konser CN Bleu yang ada di genggaman kuatnya. Saking kuatnya hingga bisa dikategorikan meremas.


	3. Date

**audi : akhirnya emang sama 707 kok.. tapi masi lama.. ^^;**

* * *

 **Hmm... baru dua hari yang lalu saya berpikir kalau fanfic ini bakal punya chapter paling banyak dibandingin sama fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya. Anyway.. Soal fic sebelumnya, Suzuya itu blondie MC yang saya ceritain punya masa lalu juga di sini. Soal MC-MC yang lain, saya masi pikirin buat nongol juga di fic ini tapi blum tau di chapter berapa mereka akan muncul.**

 **Di chap ini masi awal-awal cerita. Tapi bakal nyambung di fic selanjutnya.**

 **-Enjoy-**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Date**

 **...**

 **...**

 **07 : 48 (Yoosung, Zen, Haneul)**

Yoosung : "Pagi, Zen."

Zen : "Pagi juga."

Yoosung : "Ah, Haneul ada di sini!"

Yoosung : "Pagi, Haneul!"

Zen : " _Morning, lady_ ~~"

Yoosung : "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Haneul : "Hi Yoosung, aku sudah sarapan."

Yoosung : "Syukurlah. Aku belum sarapan T.T"

Zen : "Tumben. Biasanya kau masak sendiri?"

Yoosung : "... hhe…"

Yoosung : "AKU BANGUN KESIANGAAAAANNN~!" /cry.

Zen : "Ckckck. Lelaki sejati itu bisa bangun pagi. Contohnya aku~…"

Yoosung : "Aku baru tidur jam 4 pagi! Jelas bukan masalah kejantanan..!"

Haneul : "… Jangan bilang… LOLOL?"

Yoosung : "…"

Yoosung : "…"

Zen : "Yoosung?"

Yoosung : "Haneul…"

Yoosung : "KAU BENARR..!" XD

Zen : " _God_ , Yoosung! Setelah pesta kemarin kau masih bisa main hingga pagi?!"

Yoosung : "Apa boleh buat? Kemarin ketua _guild_ mengajakku bergabung di grup server lain. Aku jadi buat karakter baru."

Yoosung : "Ini pencapaian besar! Hanya butuh kurang dari lima jam untuk menciptakan karakter di urutan tiga puluh terbaik!" XD

Zen : "Seharusnya kau lebih memilih tidur. Seriusan, jika waktu tidurmu cukup kulitmu akan sehat dan kau akan terlihat prima di pagi hari. Memang tidak akan jadi setampan aku sih, tapi kau akan terlihat lebih baik."

Haneul : "Ya, Yoosung. Dengarkan kata-kata Zen."

Zen : "Jika kau menuruti nasihatku, kau akan dapat pacar dengan segera. Lihat Haneul, nona manis ini bahkan menyuruhmu mendengarkanku."

Yoosung : "Tapi kau juga jomblo, kan?"

Zen : "…."

Haneul : "Tapi Zen bisa memilih siapapun yang dia suka."

Zen : "Haneul benaar. Kau sendiri? Kau yakin ada yang akan memilihmu?"

Yoosung : "Apa?! Kau jahta, Zfv!"

Zen : "?"

Yoosung : "Ups, typo.!"

Yoosung : "Ngomong-ngomong…"

Yoosung : "INI HARI PERTAMA HANEUL BERSAMA DENGAN KITA SETELAH PESTAAA~!"

Zen : "Ah, itu benar. "

Zen : "Kupikir kita harus _hang out_ secepatnya! Aku ingin bertemu kau lagi, _my lady_ Haneul~!"

Yoosung : "Itu asyik! Tapi bagaimana dengan Jumin, Jaehee, dan Seven? Mereka selalu sibuk ;;"

Zen : "Ah, iya. Jaehee mungkin masih bisa menyempatkan diri, tapi si brengsek itu. Aku malas dengannya!" /angry.

Haneul : "Hmm… Pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau kita semua ikut."

Yoosung : "Itu benar."

Yoosung : "Tapi, jika tidak ada Jumin, Jaehee pun tidak akan ikut. Di mana Jumin berada, di sana ada Jaehee."

Yoosung : "Bukankah kau juga selalu sibuk latihan, Zen?"

Zen : "Aku sedang kosong akhir-akhir ini. Belum ada proyek. Jadi waktuku agak lowong."

Zen : "Haneul sendiri, bagaimana?"

Haneul : "Aku ada waktu di hari Minggu. Selebihnya aku bekerja di sini."

Yoosung : " Dosenku datang!"

Yoosung : "Salam LOLOL."

 _ **Yoosung has left the chatroom**_

Zen : "…Dia itu."

Haneul : "… Anak-anak."

Zen : "Ya." /sob

Zen : "Kalau saja dia patuh padaku untuk menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik. Hhh~… Padahal Yoosung punya potensi."

Haneul : "Menurutku hanya kau laki-laki sejati di sini, Zen."

Zen : "Ya, kan? Hehe.. Senang rasanya dapat pujian darimu."

Zen : "Oh. Jadi hanya kita berdua ya yang punya waktu?"

Zen : "Ho, benar juga! Haneul, kau pernah bicara soal bosan dan ingin _refreshing_ , bukan? Aku juga sama!"

Zen : "Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu nanti kita pergi ke puncak? Aku akan membawamu dengan motorku!"

Haneul : "….Kau serius, Zen?"

Zen : "Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan perempuan semanis dirimu~" /wink.

Zen : "Jadi? Kita bisa berjanji untuk bertemu di manapun. Karena aku tidak tahu di mana apartemen Rika, jadi aku hanya bisa menjemputmu di tempat lain."

Haneul : "Zen, kau serius, kan?! Aku sangat senang..!"

Zen : "Hehehe. Tentu saja!"

Zen : "Sudah impianku sejak lama untuk mengajakmu kencan."

Zen : "Emh… maksudku, jalan-jalan. Sekaligus nostalgia masa-masaku di geng motor dulu."

Zen : "Oh. Aku dapat telepon masuk."

Zen : "Berjanjilah, Haneul. Kabari aku untuk waktu dan tempatnya. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Zen : "Sampai nanti, nona. Semoga harimu menyenangkan~" /wink.

Haneul : "Lau juga Zne."

Zen : "Ouh, kau _typo_."

Zen : "Lucunya~.."

Zen : "Kau pasti sangat senang saat ini."

Zen : "Sampai nanti, _honey_ ~"

 _ **Zen has left the chatroom**_

Aku memandangi layar ponselku berulang kali. Di _spot_ yang sama, _chat bubble_ yang sama. Kupikir aku membacanya hampir delapan kali dengan senyum sumringah yang kutahan sebaik mungkin.

Aku bisa teriak.

Aku bisa histeris.

Mungkin aku bisa menabrakkan diriku ke kaca dan jatuh dari ketinggian apartemen ini saking senangnya!

Zen mengajakku kencan!

* * *

Sekitar empat kilometer dari keramaian Myeong Dong, terdapat sebuah apartemen minimalis. Distrik apartemen ini berada begitu hidup sehingga tidak akan ada kata siang maupun malam jika saja matahari bukanlah penyebabnya.

Pada pagi ini, Suzuya baru saja keluar dari apartemennya dengan dandanan yang santai. _Bowler hat_ merah, _sleeveless blouse_ bermotif stripe, kardigan putih, celana jeans, kamera SLR, ransel hitam, dan sepatu _flat vintage_ coklat menempel di tubuhnya seakan memberi sinyal bahwa hari itu ada yang harus ia kerjakan tanpa perlu se-elegan di pesta kemarin.

Baru saja satu langkah menjauh dari depan pintu kamar, ia terhenti melihat figur yang sangat familiar.

"… Seven?"

Figur yang tengah bersandar ke tembok sembari bergumam sendiri itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum cerah. "Ah, Nunaaaaa~…!"

"Hai hai," balas Suzuya dengan senyum. "Kau sedang apa?" tambahnya sembari menghampiri 707.

"Ah…ehm… aku… ehm… itu.. tadi aku melihat kucing putih masuk kemari. Aku mengikutinya karena aku pikir dia adalah Elly. Dia masuk ke kamar ini dan aku sedang menunggunya keluar lagi, haha.. ha.. hehehe…," jawab Seven tidak pasti dengan gestur tangan aneh yang dilakukannya.

"Uhm… Elly? … Elizabeth 3rd?" Suzuya memastikan sembari menilik wajah Seven.

"Ah, ya~! Elly-ku..!" balas Seven lagi.

"Tu…nggu.. Maksudmu, Jumin di sini? Di kamar ini?" Mendadak ekspresi Suzuya berubah kaget. Dengan satu tangannya menunjuk ke kamar di dekat mereka.

"Ah… Eng.. Lupakan, nuna. Mungkin aku salah lihat. Hhehee.."

"Serius, jika Jumin di sini aku…"

"Tidak nuna..! A.. Aku…"

Mendadak, satu orang keluar dari kamar apartemen yang mereka tunjuk. Seorang pria tua gendut yang dengan santainya hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana tidur. Wajahnya merah dan bau alkohol yang tercium dari tubuhnya membuat Seven dan Suzuya merasa mulas berada lebih lama lagi di sana.

Pemandangan dan suasana itu membuat mereka berdua terdiam dan Suzuya yakin : Jumin dan Elizabeth 3rd tidak mungkin –mau- ada di sana. Mengingat bagaimana luar biasa baiknya kehidupan Jumin dan kucing putihnya tersebut, rasanya kurang waras jika mereka rela berbagi kamar dengan pria yang terlihat jorok barusan.

…

"Ah, nuna mau kemana?" Seven kembali membuka mulutnya sembari mengikuti Suzuya masuk ke dalam elevator.

"Aku mau ambil beberapa foto untuk tugas kuliahku."

"Tugas kuliah?"

"Ya. Mengenai bisnis. Proyekku dan teman-teman di salah satu mata kuliah adalah membuat bisnis _offline_. Karena mereka tahu aku kemari, mereka memintaku untuk mengambil beberapa gambar pertokoan di Myeong Dong, apa saja yang dijual. Kau tahulah, untuk referensi."

"Hmm…"

Suasana hening. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam elevator tersebut. Suzuya terlihat santai memantau ada di lantai berapa mereka. Sementara itu, Seven yang ada di sampingnya berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arah nuna.

"… Seven, hari ini kau bebas?" Suzuya memulai pembicaraan canggung.

"A-ah.. iya.. hari ini, ehem, maksudku siang ini aku bebas. Biasanya bos memberiku tugas malam hari."

"Malam? Lalu tidurmu…?" Mereka berdua keluar dari elevator dan berjalan menuju pintu lobi.

"Yaaaaa… aku tidur saat tugasku sudah beres.. hehehe…"

"Astaga, apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan yang dulu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah pindah."

Suzuya memandang khawatir. "Pulanglah. Jangan main-main lagi. Kupikir berat badanmu bertambah karena hidupmu kurang sehat, huh?"

Seven hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti Sev…"

"…Nunaa!"

Langkah Suzuya terhenti karena panggilan namja berusia 22 tahun. Ketika ia menengok ke arah Seven, ia melihat _hacker_ muda di sana mencoba meraih sesuatu dari kantung _hoodie_ nya. Tersenyum senang, ia menghampiri Suzuya dan menyodorkan apa yang ia raih barusan.

"Ta daaaaaa~…. Huehehehehe~.."

Suzuya menerima apa yang Seven sodorkan padanya. Mata biru itu melebar senang manakala ia menangkap apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang : sebuah tiket konser mini CN Bleu, grup band favoritnya.

"Ini untuk nuna," ujar Seven dengan pandangan –yang seharusnya Suzuya tahu- sangat lembut.

"Se-Seven..! Kau dapat darimana?!" Terlihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi senang nuna di sana. Agen 707 tahu itu akan terjadi.

"Internet," jawab Seven singkat sembari tersipu. Walau Suzuya tidak memujinya atau apapun, ia merasa ekspresi senang Suzuya saat ini adalah ungkapan pujian terhadapnya. Kurang lebih pujian itu seperti : 'Seven, kau hebat!', 'Seven, kau sangat keren!', 'Kau benar-benar pahlawanku, Agen 707 Sang Pembela Keadilan!', dan sebagainya.

"Hwaaaa~.. Senangnya!" Suzuya histeris ala _fangirl_ di trotoar saat itu. Namun di detik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah. "Tunggu. Tumben, kau baik padaku?"

"… Hee?"

Perempuan di sana memandang Seven dengan penuh kecurigaan. "Kau tidak pernah sebaik ini padaku, sebelumnya."

"Gaaahh~! Masaaa?!"

"Kau pasti punya maksud tertentu."

"Argghhh~! Nuna kenapa begitu padakuu~? Nuna kenapa curiga padaku?"

"Lantas… tiba-tiba sekali… Kau tipe orang yang tidak pernah beramal cuma-cuma. Apa jangan-jangan…" Suzuya membolak-balik tiket itu. "…. Tiket ini tiket palsu, ya?"

Seven kaget setengah mati saat melihat Suzuya hampir merobek tiket. Dengan segera, tangan Seven menangkap kedua tangan Suzuya untuk mencegah perempuan itu merobek tiket pemberiannya.

"J-JANGAN, NUNAAA! INI TIKET ASLI! AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH! DEMI HARI INI, DEMI HARI ESOK, DEMI HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS YANG KUMAKAN PAGI TADI, DEMI CINTAKU PADA ELLY, DAN DEMI KEHIDUPANKU YANG NISTA INI~… HUHUHU…" Seven menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri hingga bersimpuh di tanah. Kedua tangannya masih mendekap erat kedua tangan Suzuya yang otomatis membuat adegan di sana terlihat dramatis. Orang-orang yang melewati mereka memperhatikan. Ditambah dengan suara dan intonasi dari Seven yang membuat dirinya seolah orang yang teraniaya dan kini tengah bersimpuh memohon-mohon di hadapan seorang perempuan.

Suzuya tidak bisa bilang kalau ia tidak malu, tapi memang inilah Seven yang ia kenal. Ia paham anak ini hanya berakting dan bersikap berlebihan seperti biasanya. "… Seven… jangan di sini untuk mempermalukanku." ^^;

Namja berambut merah itu masih bersimpuh dengan akting menangis yang kencang. "KUMOHON, NUNAAAA~! AMPUNI AKUUUU~! AKU SETIA PADAMU SELAMA INI…! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENGKHIANATIMU~! HUHUHUHU…~! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU… KUMOHON…,~" Kali ini Seven lebih dramatis dengan memeluk kaki Suzuya. Posenya membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar semakin memperhatikan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang melihat berbisik satu sama lain, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.…

"Kasihan ya, cowoknya? Sampai bersimpuh seperti itu…"

"Perempuan muda zaman sekarang. Mereka senang bisa menginjak harga diri laki-laki seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku mendapatkan perempuan seperti dia.."

Suzuya mau tidak mau harus 'berdamai'. Ia berjongkok agar dirinya tidak lebih tinggi dari Seven yang masih bersimpuh 'memohon'.

"Seven…." ^^*

"Hee~?" * v * tanggap Seven dengan senyum jahilnya. Seolah puas telah mempermalukan Suzuya di sana.

"… Berhenti konyol, Seven. Atau aku akan bilang pada Jumin dan dia akan menghajar 'pacar-pacar'mu nanti," ujar Suzuya mengancam dengan senyum ramah.

"Gaahhh~! Okie okie…" Sekejap, Seven berdiri dan diikuti oleh Suzuya. "Nuna, itu tiket asli. Sungguh. Jangan dirobek~…," rajuk Seven.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku buktikan sendiri di internet. Habis, kau tumben baik sekali."

"Nuna bicara apa?! Aku ini memang baik hati~! Aku sengaja mencari tiket ini kemarin demi nuna, untuk nuna, bagi nunaa~!"

"…Seven, stop. Kau ingat bagaimana dulu kau bilang padaku bahwa aku menang undian makan malam bersama Ahn Jae Hyun? Tahunya kau mempertemukanku dengan om-om penawar Multi Level Marketing!"

Seven terlihat ingat kejadian itu. "… _Well_ …. oke. Tapi aku serius, nuna! Yah, anggap saja itu untuk membalas budi pekerti nuna yang selalu membuatkanku sup ayam ginseng dulu."

Suzuya seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah, sup ayam ginseng, ya? Hei, kau bilang sup ayam ginsengku rasanya seperti plastik?"

"Hah?! Tidak, kok! Kapan aku bilang begitu?! Nuna salah paham! Maksudku karena nuna memakai wadah plastik waktu itu, makanya rasanya seperti plastik! Sup ayam ginseng buatan nuna enak, kok! Aku tidak pernah makan sup ayam ginseng yang lebih enak lagi setelah masakan nuna!"

Kekasih dari Jumin Han itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Bicara denganmu memang melelahkan. Tapi… aku tidak bisa juga melihat kondisi badanmu saat ini." Suzuya memperhatikan Seven dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. "Selain tidur tidak teratur, makanmu juga tidak teratur lagi, kan?"

Seven menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum _nyengir_.

"Hmm… Aku yakin yang kau maksud adalah : setelah nuna pergi ke Kanada dan tidak ada lagi yang memasak gratis untukku, aku tidak pernah makan makanan sehat lagi. Hanya keripik kentang dan soda merica." Nuna ini bicara memparodikan isi hati Seven dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"BINGO BINGOOO~.. NUNA BINGOOO~….!" 707 bersorak ceria sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

Suzuya termenung sejenak. "Aku akan ada di sini selama beberapa hari. Seven, jika kau ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, kau bisa menghubungiku, oke? Aku akan ke tempatmu dan membuatkanmu makanan sungguhan, bukan _junk food_."

"Yayayayay~! Kalau begitu aku mau hamburger~!" kali ini Seven menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti singa laut.

"…Sudah kubilang, kan? Bukan _junk food_."

"Eits…! Bukan sembarang _junk food_ , bukan sembarang hamburger. Aku mau hamburger buatan nuna~! Nuna harus membuktikan keseriusan nuna di Amerika dengan membuatkanku burger Amerika~!"

Kim memperhatikan Choi dengan ekspresi lelah. Rasanya bicara dengan pemuda Choi ini memang tidak akan pernah melangkah maju. Bahkan di dialognya yang terakhir tidak ada korelasi pas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu burger dengan patty _homemade_ nanti. Aku harus pergi, sampai nanti."

"E-eh, nunaa!" panggil Seven lagi, yang otomatis membuat lari Suzuya terhenti lagi.

"Apa lagi, Seven?"

Kali ini Seven memasang ekspresi serius. "Soal konser CN Bleu itu, nuna mau kan menontonnya denganku?"

Mendengar itu Suzuya terhening. Nyatanya Seven memberikan tiket itu bukan sekedar memberikannya, tapi untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama. "Ah, begitu. Tentu saja."

Kedua manik Seven berubah bahagia. Senyum anak-anaknya terpatri, membuat Seven sangat _adorable_. "Benar kah? Nuna mau?!"

"Ya… tentu, Seven. Mengapa tidak? Lagipula kau yang memberikan tiketnya. Jika pun aku ajak Jumin, ia pasti tidak akan bisa."

"Okie dukie! Kalau begitu, aku akan jemput nuna di hari H jam 4 sore!"

"E-eh.. aku lupa. Pekerjaanmu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan minta tolong Vanderwood menggantikanku sebentar!"

"Va…nderwood?"

"Yah, nuna. Janji, ya? Aku pasti akan datang menjemputmu, lalu kita pergi bersama dari sini."

Suzuya bukan main bingung dengan Seven. Namun di akhirnya, ia mengangguk setuju.

Sebagai tanda senang yang lain, Seven memeluk Suzuya dengan cepat dan erat. Pelukan rindu itu membuat Suzuya _speechless_ , namun menyenangkan bagi Seven.

"Aku senang nuna kembali~..."

Mendengarnya, Suzu merasa maklum. Seven sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Karenanya, ia tidak merasa aneh Seven banyak merajuk dan manja. Suzuya pun tidak keberatan. Seven adalah adik manisnya yang memang pantas untuk ia manja dan beri kasih sayang.

"Aku juga senang bisa kembali, Seven."

Pagi itu sangat menyenangkan –bagi Seven-. Ia tidak peduli banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya memeluk seorang perempuan. Karenanya, Seven tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang tengah menengadahkan ponsel dari kejauhan untuk menangkap momen mereka berdua.

KLIK

Tertangkaplah foto seorang hacker muda tengah berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

* * *

Di C & R International Tower suasana hektik dapat dijumpai di mana pun. Tidak ada karyawan yang hanya duduk diam menatap layar monitor komputer dengan normal. Minimal jari-jari mereka mengetuk tuts-tuts _keyboard_ dengan cepat ditambah sorot mata tegang seperti serigala. Staf-staf perkantoran di sini sejenis : rapi, gesit, teliti, tegang, dan sibuk. Saat itu jam 9 pagi dan kesibukan ini belum mereda sejak sembilan jam yang lalu.

Aku duduk di salah satu meja di lantai 12. Tugasku adalah mengkoordinir para asisten di departemen lain, salah satunya. Pada saat ini yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengumpulkan laporan performa setiap departemen untuk diserahkan kepada Tuan Han dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan grafik serta beberapa tulisan untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tidak lupa pula tren yang kiranya akan terjadi di waktu mendatang.

Aku menyelesaikan laporan performa dua puluh departemen dalam waktu hampir dua jam. Aku sudah terlambat, kupikir. Tidak biasanya aku selambat ini. Mungkin aku masih merasa lelah akibat pesta kemarin.

Huh?

Bukankah lelah itu 'telah dihapus' dari kamusku?

Ya, sudahlah..

Aku menyisip tetesan terakhir kopi pahitku dan bergegas menuju ruang tempat di mana Tuan Han berada. Dengan dua puluh laporan performa di tanganku beserta satu tablet, aku berjalan dengan cepat melewati koridor-koridor kantor yang cukup besar, namun tidak pernah sepi dari orang-orang. Dalam langkahku yang cepat, aku harus sangat hati-hati karena kebanyakan dari orang-orang di sini berjalan sembari melihat dokumen atau berpikir mengenai pekerjaan mereka. Bisa kau bayangkan bukan betapa sibuknya kami di sini? Setiap hari, nyaris dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu.

Dalam perjalanan aku berpapasan dengan beberapa eksekutif muda. Kurang lebih mereka seusiaku atau sama dengan Tuan Han. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum saat berpapasan denganku.

Aku terdiam. Senyumnya sungguh sangat ramah dan menawan. Sangat jarang mataku melihat senyuman seperti itu. Kupikir aku membalas senyum itu dalam cara yang profesional. Sungguh sangat tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan senyumnya yang tulus dan ramah. Maklum, jarang sekali aku melihat senyuman seperti itu di sini. Dalam dunia korporat yang kuhidupi, senyum tulus hanya terjadi jika kami berhasil memenangkan tender atau ketika harga saham perusahaan naik.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi Tuan Han?" Aku mengetuk pintu kantor Tuan Han.

Kulihat atasanku sedang berdiri memandangi pemandangan melalui kaca jendela raksasa di ruangan ini. Ia menoleh ke arahku saat mendengar marganya disebut.

"Ah, Asisten Kang. Silahkan masuk." Ia berjalan menuju kursi direktur dan duduk di sana sembari mengeluarkan pena dari balik jas. Aku pun masuk ke ruangan itu dan menyerahkan apa yang sudah kukerjakan sebelumnya.

"Laporan performa untuk minggu ini, Tuan Han. Sebagai catatan bahwa Departemen _Fashion_ kini membutuhkan lima orang desainer baru karena lima desainer sebelumnya memutuskan untuk _resign_. Dari apa yang saya dapat, bagian SDM belum menemukan orang yang cocok menggantikan para desainer sebelumnya. Karenanya, ada sedikit hambatan di bagian produksi pakaian dan itu menyebabkan target produksi turun sekitar 15%."

Tuan Han menatap singkat laporan-laporan yang kubuat dengan ekspresi tenang. Ia mengamati –yang kupikir- laporan Departemen _Fashion_ dengan mata tajamnya pada bagian-bagian yang penting, kemudian bicara setelah sekian lama terdiam dengan intonasi berat nan dalam. "Lima belas persen, hm? Asisten Kang, tolong sampaikan pada Pak Song untuk mencari beberapa desainer terkenal dan berikan padaku laporan perihal biayanya untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka. Aku inginkan laporan yang detail hingga jenis _fashion_ macam apa yang akan desainer itu berikan untuk kita. Beri dia _deadline_ tiga hari."

"Baik, Tuan Han," jawabku atas perintahnya.

"Sisanya akan aku telaah terlebih dulu. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu dan menyiapkan materi untuk rapat dengan para pemegang saham sebelum makan siang, proposal untuk Cat Hotel, daftar perkebunan wine yang akan aku kunjungi bulan depan, serta daftar rencana proyek CSR per departemen tahun ini. Ada lagi yang hendak kau sampaikan?"

Aku sempat ragu untuk mengatakan ini. Maksudku, ragu apakah hal ini penting untuk diutarakan sekarang. Namun pada akhirnya aku tetap menyampaikannya. "Putra Mahkota Arab Saudi pagi tadi menghubungi saya dan bicara soal pesta kemarin. Ia senang atas undangan kita untuk hadir ke pesta kemarin dan bermaksud untuk mengetahui kapan pesta selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan."

Aku melihat Tuan Han mengangkat alisnya. Aku lebih suka ekspresi yang ini daripada ekspresi jatuh cintanya pada si kucing putih. "Benarkah? Ia senang?"

"Saya rasa demikian. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak tiga kali."

Bos-ku terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Aku harus bicara pada V soal ini. Kupikir Haneul melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dilihat dari jumlah tamu yang hadir kemarin, pendapat saya sama dengan pendapat anda. Haneul cocok untuk menanggung pekerjaannya sebagai koordinator tamu."

Tuan Han mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tepat. Aku tahu V memang tidak pernah salah memilih orang. Sampaikan pada Putra Mahkota Arab Saudi bahwa kita akan menghubunginya lagi begitu tanggal pesta selanjutnya sudah ditetapkan. Ada lagi?"

"Baik, Tuan Han. Untuk selanjutnya tidak ada lagi. Saya mohon permisi."

Han Jumin menggangguk dan aku berbalik untuk kembali ke tempatku. Aku kembali berjalan dengan cepat, berpikir untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepat mungkin sehingga aku bisa makan siang dengan tenang.

* * *

Kakiku melangkah di trotoar jalan. Saat aku berhenti dan melihat ke dalam sebuah kafe, mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat kukenal. Kulihat ia tengah melayani beberapa pembeli di kafenya ini dengan sangat ramah. Dalam balutan kemeja putih dan potongan rambut yang rapi, aku tidak heran bahwa hampir seluruh pengunjung kafe ini adalah perempuan.

Bibirku tersenyum tanpa aku sadari. Kuharap ia melihat ke arahku sebentar lagi.

Dan harapanku terkabul.

Begitu ia selesai melayani konsumennya barusan, pandangannya teralih pada kaca jendela kafenya. Di sanalah ia melihatku berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ia membalas seraya melambaikan tangan. Aku selalu tahu bahwa itu adalah caranya untuk mengundangku masuk. Aku pun melakukannya, masuk ke kafe itu untuk berbincang dengan lelaki ini.

"Menu baru~… Carrot Cake!" serunya saat seorang _waitress_ mengantarkan satu _slice_ _cake_ ke meja di mana aku dan oppa berada.

"Waw~.. rilis kapan?"

"Hari ini. Kau lihat meja-meja lain? Di setiap meja ada _cake_ ini untuk mereka. Gratis."

"Huh? Gratis? Lagi?"

"Yup," jawab dia yakin.

Aku memandangi oppa dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kupikir oppa lebih cocok membuka yayasan amal dibanding kafe."

"Aku memilih keduanya, hehe."

"Huh dasar. Tapi… kau tidak khawatir soal untungnya?"

Oppa menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku anggap ini biaya promosi. Lagipula, aku yakin cake ini enak. Jadi aku yakin besok akan ada yang mau membelinya."

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

Namanya Lee Min Hyuk. Usianya denganku berbeda 4 tahun. Aku mengenalnya karena aku bekerja di Pen Ink Paper. Ia karyawan marketing di sana sebelumnya. Delapan bulan yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi karyawan dan membangun bisnis kedai ini bersama teman-temannya.

Lee Min Hyuk adalah orang yang baik. Aku tahu itu. Selain bertemu di Pen Ink Paper, Lee Min Hyuk dulu pernah berpacaran dengan kakakku di panti asuhan. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat aku memergoki mereka jalan berdua di malam natal. Setelah itu, aku dan Min Hyuk semakin akrab. Aku menyukainya untuk menjadi pendamping kakakku.

Namun sayang, kakakku lebih memilih orang lain. Kakak menikahi manajer restoran tempat di mana ia bekerja. Setelah itu, ia hidup bersama suaminya dan jarang menemui kami. Tuan dan Nyonya Park memaklumi hal itu. Ia bilang bahwa kami semua pun akan demikian ketika memiliki kehidupan masing-masing nanti. Hmm… apa sungguh aku akan menjadi seperti kakakku tersebut?

Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa kehidupan ini keras. Di jaman seperti ini uang adalah segalanya. Buat orang sepertiku, uang adalah hal yang berharga. Aku mengerti keputusan kakakku itu untuk menikahi pria mapan yang dapat membuatnya hidup nyaman. Mungkin aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama : menikah demi uang.

Tapi…

Ketika kakakku itu memilih pria lain, aku tahu Lee Min Hyuk menangis. Dulu ia selalu tersenyum. Sekarang, aku kerap kali memergokinya murung dan melamun. Aku -dengan amat sangat- yakin bahwa ia masih menyukai kakakku tersebut. Ia belum berpacaran lagi hingga saat ini. Aku pun tidak berpikir bahwa dia _gay_.

"Haneul sendiri, bagaimana? Kau masih bekerja di Pen Ink Paper?" tanya Min Hyuk ramah.

"Aku masih bekerja di sana. Hanya saja sekarang aku memegang novel. Jadi tidak perlu ke kantor, cukup mengejar _deadline_ saja dan mengirimkan hasil edit lewat e-mail."

"Begitu, ya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan pesta yang kau kunjungi itu?"

Mendengar itu, aku jadi bersemangat. "Ah, benar! Kau tahu, Zen memujiku~! Dia bilang _dress_ yang kemarin kau pilihkan untukku sangat cocok! Terima kasih, ya! Kau benar-benar berjasa!"

"Benarkah?!"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Dan kau tahu? Tadi pagi ia mengajakku kencan! Hari minggu nanti ia akan mengajakku ke puncak!"

"Hahahaha! Syukurlah pendekatanmu dengannya lancar. Sudah kubilang kan kalau _dress_ yang kemarin itu lebih bagus untukmu! Coba kalau kau tetap memilih _dress_ kuning pilihanmu sebelumnya, belum tentu ia akan memujimu!" Min Hyuk terlihat bangga.

"Hmm.. tapi yang kuning itu _sleeveless_. Kupikir akan sangat seksi, apalagi jika Zen yang melihatnya~…"

"Seksi itu tidak cocok dengan imejmu. Kau itu lebih cocok seperti sekarang : tampilan polos natural. Wajahmu itu imut. Kalau kau pake baju yang terbuka, kau seperti perempuan nakal di bawah umur."

"Huuu… menyebalkan."

"Hahahaha… Makanya dek, makan yang banyak. Biar tumbuh besar. Makanlah carrot cake ini yang banyak agar tubuhmu lebih berisi. Kalau tubuhmu berisi, kau akan tampil lebih seksi~.."

Min Hyuk menggoda sembari mengacak-acak rambutku. Di saat seperti ini aku merasa ia mengutuk nasibku yang sulit gemuk. Makanku memang banyak, tapi berat badanku sulit bertambah.

"Ah, aku harus ke kasir sebentar. Ada yang meminta _pending coffee_. Tunggu, ya?" Min Hyuk kembali ke kasir dan melayani seorang kakek-kakek di sana.

Aku masih duduk di _spot_ ku dan menikmati _carrot cake_ gratis hari ini. Hmm.. walaupun aku tidak suka wortel, tapi aku suka _cake_ ini. Rasa wortelnya tidak begitu terasa di mulut. Malah jika aku boleh bilang, lebih banyak krim kejunya yang aku rasakan ketimbang wortel. Tapi ini kombinasi yang bagus~! Aku bisa mencium aroma wortel dari potongan _cake_ yang meleleh di mulutku dan di saat yang sama aku menikmati kelembutan dan kegurihan krim keju. Ini barang gratis yang aku pun tidak keberatan untuk membayarnya!

Ditambah lagi soal ingatan bahwa Zen mengajakku kencan!

Ughhhh…!

Senangnyaaa~!

* * *

"Haneul?" sapaku pada seseorang yang kukenal begitu aku melihatnya. Sosok perempuan ini sudah sering muncul di ponselku selama beberapa hari terakhir. Saat aku memergokinya, ia tengah menyantap _cake_ oranye dengan lahap.

 _God_ …. Dia terlihat sangat _cute_ ketika menikmati _cake_ itu.

Oh. Karena panggilanku terhadapnya, ia menoleh ke arahku.

"B-Benar kau, Haneul?!" seruku senang.

"Iya. Hai, Yoosung, kau juga ada di sini? Pulang kuliah?"

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kurasa ia tidak mengira akan bertemu denganku di sini. Yah, aku pun begitu.

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku berusaha tampil senormal mungkin di hadapan perempuan manis ini. Gawat jika ia tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Aku rasa ia menyukai Zen. Jika ia tahu aku suka padanya, mungkin… ia akan membenciku dan tidak akan mau lagi bicara padaku.

"Ah.. Iya, aku baru pulang. Aku sengaja kemari karena salah satu temanku di klub barista memberitahuku soal tempat ini. Hee…" Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Haneul. Hidungku bisa mencium wangi lembut parfum miliknya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan menegangkan. Aku harus tetap senormal mungkin. "Dia bilang hari ini akan ada _cake_ gratis bagi para pengunjung. Apa kau tahu?" Yoosung berbisik ke Haneul.

"Ah.. soal itu. Y-ya, aku tahu. Aku baru saja menghabiskan jatahku." ^ w ^

"Benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya menurutmu?" Mataku lurus terhadapnya serius. Aku harap ia pikir aku serius bertanya soal kue. Nyatanya, aku serius menikmati wajah manis anggota baru kami ini.

"Enak sekali~.. Aku suka~…," * u *

 _Goooodddddd~!_

DIA MANIS SEKALI SAAT MENGATAKANNYA…!

Aku terdiam mendapati wajah manis itu dalam keadaan senang. Aku yakin pasti wajahku memerah.

"Ah.. begitu, kah? Euhm.. Haneul, apa kursi di sini kosong?" tanyaku padanya.

"Oh.." Haneul menoleh ke belakang, ke arah kasir dan meja barista. "Ya, silahkan Yoosung."

Hoo syukurlah~.. Kupikir ia akan bilang tidak dan membiarkanku duduk di kursi lain. Senangnya bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Haneul. Apapun tentang Haneul membuatku merasa senang. Di saat itu aku melihat senyumnya yang manis. Melihat ia tersenyum seperti sekarang, rasanya seperti baru saja mengalahkan _big boss_ di LOLOL.

Euhm… tidak..

Ini lebih menyenangkan.

Aku harap ke depannya kami lebih saling mengenal. Sudah lama sekali sejak minatku mengenal 'siapa' perempuan ini.

* * *

 **12 : 01 (Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, Zen)**

Zen : "Halo? Halo?"

Zen : "Kemana orang-orang?"

Zen : "Haneul? Kau sudah makan siang?"

 _ **Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom**_

Jaehee Kang : "Hai, Zen."

Zen : "Hai, Jaehee~"

Zen : "Aku punya kabar baik. Coba tebak~"

Jaehee Kang : "Kau punya proyek baru?"

Zen : "Yeaahhh~! Tepat sekali~!"

Jaehee Kang : "Selamat, kalau begitu."

Zen : "Trimsss… Hehehe."

Zen : "Kau tidak akan percaya! Saat rapat tadi, aku ditawari main TV _Movie_! Kau tahu dengan siapa aku akan main?"

Jaehee Kang : "… Siapa?"

Zen : "Uhm… Echo Girl~.."

Jaehee Kang : "…"

Jaehee Kang : "Echo Girl? Idol itu?"

Zen : "Yup. Eng… Kurasa."

Jaehee Kang : "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

Jaehee Kang : "Peran sebagai apa?"

Zen : "Tokoh utama pria. Echo Girl heroinnya."

Jaehee Kang : "Ya Tuhan…"

Zen : "Jujur, aku tidak tahu sebelumnya siapa Echo Girl itu sampai tadi ditawari proyek ini."

Zen : "Makanya aku langsung ke _chatroom_. Aku ingin memberitahu ini pada Haneul terlebih dulu~!"

Zen : "Aku mau tahu pendapatnya soal proyek ini dan Echo Girl. Haneul pasti tahu siapa Echo Girl~!"

Jaehee : ';;'

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**_

Jumin Han : "Kau di sini, Asisten Kang?"

Jaehee Kang : "Ya, Tuan Han."

Zen : "Tch. Si brengsek masuk."

Jumin Han : "Hmm… jalan-jalan, ya?"

Jaehee Kang : "Tuan Han, bagaimana makan siangnya?"

Jumin Han : "Lancar. Aku baru saja memberimu e-mail. Sudah kau cek?"

Jaehee Kang : "Belum ada."

Jumin Han : "Mungkin _pending_."

Jumin Han : "Huft, internet sulit diharapkan akhir-akhir ini."

Zen : "Hei Tuan CEO, untuk apa kau datang kemari? Merusak _mood_ saja."

Jumin Han : "?"

Jumin Han : "Aku menghubungi Asisten Kang."

Zen : "Sudah beres, kan? Pergi lagi sana."

Jumin Han : "Tidak mau."

Jumin Han : "Aku baca kau mau mengadakan jalan-jalan bersama."

Zen : "Yah, tapi tanpa dirimu."

Jumin Han : "Kenapa?"

Zen : "Memangnya kau bisa? Kau kan CEO yang sibuk."

Jumin Han : "Hm… aku mengerti."

Zen : "?"

Jumin Han : "Kau sangat pengertian tidak mau merusak skedulku yang padat. Tidak kusangka kau sangat sebaik ini."

Zen : "H-Heiii…!"

Jaehee Kang : -_-

Zen : "Terserahlah."

Jumin Han : "Tapi…"

Jumin Han : "Pada akhirnya kau hanya mengajak Haneul pergi berdua."

Zen : "Yah, kalian sibuk. Yoosung sibuk dengan _game_ , Seven dengan kerjaan, Jaehee sibuk dengan kerjaan dari orang menyebalkan seperti dirimu, V entah di mana."

Jumin Han : "Aku juga tidak bisa ikut. Aku sibuk."

Zen : "Sejak awal tidak minat mengajakmu."

Zen : "Ini jalan-jalan orang jelata."

Jumin Han : "Maksudnya?"

Jaehee Kang : "Tuan Han, saya yakin yang Zen maksud adalah ini jalan-jalan bersama."

Jaehee Kang : "Jalan-jalan bersama lebih menyenangkan jika menggunakan mobil bersama-sama atau naik kendaraan umum."

Jumin Han : "Limouking dan BMUU termasuk mobil, kan?"

Jaehee Kang : "…"

Jaehee Kang : "Zen khawatir anda tidak akan cocok naik kendaraan umum atau kendaraan selain Limouking dan BMUU, Tuan Han. Mengingat kapasitas mobil tersebut yang lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan mobil keluarga."

Zen : "101% yakin dia tidak akan cocok."

Jumin Han : "Hmmm. Jika Zen akan pergi dengan Haneul, mungkin aku pun lebih baik mengajak Suzuya jalan-jalan."

Zen : " Kau akan kencan kemana dengan Suzuya? Dengan limo-mu? Dengan supirmu?"

Jumin Han : "Ya."

Zen : "Lupakan, bung. Kencan itu berdua. Kencan dengan supir? _Ngaco_."

Jumin Han : "Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu."

Jumin Han : "Berlayar dengan kapal pesiar nampak bagus."

Zen : "…"

Jaehee Kang : "…"

Jaehee Kang : "... Saya rasa itu bukan hal sulit mengingat anda baru saja mengakuisisi sebuah perusahaan kapal kemarin?"

Jumin Han : "Ha."

Jumin Han : "Aku akan menanyakannya dulu pada Suzuya."

Jumin Han : "Aku akan mengabarimu lagi jika ada skedul yang harus diubah."

Jumin Han : "Permisi."

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**_

Zen : "…"

Zen : "DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBERIKU UCAPAN SELAMAAT…!"

Zen : "Orang kaya tidak tahu sopan santun!"

Jaehee Kang : "… Aku tidak mengiyakanmu, tapi Tuan Han memang tipe orang yang percaya akan dirinya sendiri."

Zen : "Si brengsek itu. Aku tidak tahan padanya!"

Jaehee Kang : "Jadi, kau serius akan pergi bersama Haneul?"

Zen : "Ya, hehe. Aku memintanya mengontakku Jumat malam."

Jaehee Kang : "Kau yakin? Dengan proyek barumu, bukankah berbahaya jika ada orang yang melihatmu bersama dengan perempuan lain?"

Zen : "Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak seterkenal itu, hihihi…"

Jaehee Kang : "Kau terkenal, Zen. Hati-hati dengan tindakanmu."

Jaehee Kang : "Jika ada yang melihatmu bersama dengan perempuan. Karirmu, pamormu dapat hancur."

Zen : "Oh, aku harus pergi."

Zen : "Maaf, Jaehee. Temanku mengajak latihan bersama."

Zen : "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Hehe"

Zen : "Sampai nanti."

 _ **Zen has left the chatroom**_

Jaehee Kang : "Zen…"

Jaehee Kang : "Aku harap kau mempertimbangkannya…"


	4. Replay

**Chapter 4 : Replay**

 **..**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

Lima detik berlalu.

TOK TOK TOK

Lima detik –lagi- berlalu.

'… _Sunbaenim…,"_ gumam Suzuya dalam hati.

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kota Seoul ini. Setelah sekian lama menempuh hari-hari di Kanada, tempat inilah yang menjadi incarannya pertama kali ketika kembali ke Korea. Angan-angannya terwujud untuk berada lagi di sana, di koridor apartemen itu. Namun kali ini, tidak ada sahutan dari balik pintu kamar, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Sudah sekitar delapan menit ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah kamar. Ia juga yakin bahwa ini adalah apartemennya, yang dulu sering ia kunjungi untuk berkonsultasi soal karya fotografinya pada senior terhormat.

Dalam keheningan, seorang petugas keamanan melewati koridor tersebut. Seakan ada bantuan datang, Suzuya segera mengambil kesempatan untuk memperjelas situasi.

"Permisi. Aku hendak bertanya?"

Petugas keamanan itu menoleh kepadanya. "Ya?"

"Apa Kim Ji Hyun masih tinggal di sini? Di kamar ini? Aku terakhir kemari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku… hanya memastikan. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban."

Lawan bicara Suzuya menoleh ke arah pintu sejenak lalu kembali menatap Suzuya.

"Sebentar, ya?" Orang itu mengeluarkan _walkie talkie_ dari dalam sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Siapapun yang ia hubungi saat itu tidak penting bagi Suzuya. Yang ia prioritaskan hanyalah jawaban yang akan diperolehnya sebentar lagi.

"Nona, aku baru saja menghubungi staf senior. Dia bilang benar bahwa kamar itu masih ditempati oleh seseorang bernama Kim Ji Hyun. "

…

…

' _Apa sunbae benar-benar membenciku?'_

Kedua tangan Suzuya memutar ponsel pintar yang dipegangnya, memperlihatkan layar lebar ponsel tersebut. Tidak ada notifikasi yang ia tunggu. Tatapannya sendu tertunduk mengingat kejadian hampir seminggu yang lalu.

Mengapa _sunbaenim_ belum juga menghubunginya?

"Suzuya? Eonni?" suara lembut Haneul memanggil.

Yang dipanggil seakan tersadar. Ia kembali ke dunia nyata di mana ia dan Haneul kini duduk bersama. Dalam satu bangku di Seoul Grand Park, di tengah hamparan kolam bunga dan di bawah langit yang berawan. Hari itu adalah hari di mana ia mengajak Haneul menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seharusnya dia-lah yang paling 'sadar' di sini. "E-eh? …Ya?"

Haneul memandang seksama. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada ekspresi khawatir di sana. "Kau terlihat murung."

"A-ah. Tidak. Bukan kenapa-napa. Aku… aku hanya sedang terpikir sesuatu."

 _Brunette_ yang duduk di samping Suzuya bingung hendak bicara apa. Jika ia bertanya, ia takut Suzuya akan berpikir bahwa ia berniat ikut campur.

"Ah, Haneul. Bisa tolong ceritakan padaku soal Rika?" Suzuya membuka topik.

Haneul di sana agak bingung. Pertama, apa yang harus ia ceritakan perihal Rika di mana dirinya masih terbilang baru di RFA? Kedua, ia tidak pernah tahu detail soal Rika. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun anggota RFA yang tahu di mana Rika berada, kecuali V. Ketiga, mengapa tidak Suzuya tanyakan saja pada Jumin selaku kekasihnya yang sekaligus sohib dari kekasih Rika sendiri, V?

"Uhm… Yang aku tahu, Rika adalah kordinator pesta di RFA sebelum aku. Semua pesta besar berhasil karena apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi… karena suatu kecelakaan, ia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kecelakaan apa?"

"Tenggelam. Ah, itu pun aku tahu dari anggota RFA yang lain. Kupikir mereka lebih tahu, terlebih V. Hanya saja, V jarang ada di _chatroom_. Sepertinya ia masih berduka soal Rika. Pasti sedih sekali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai, ya?" Haneul berempati atas V di sana. Sebagian hatinya lagi mengingat bagaimana kakaknya di panti asuhan meninggalkan Lee Min Hyuk demi lelaki lain.

Suzuya pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. "Hmm.. begitu. Tapi, kupikir pesta kemarin pun hebat. Haneul pun sudah berusaha untuk membujuk para tamu agar mereka datang, bukan? Aku merasa senang dapat hadir di pesta kemarin. Benar-benar pengalaman pertama yang menyenangkan!"

"Eh? Pertama? Bukannya eonni pun anggota RFA?" tanya Haneul kaget.

"Ah, iya, tapi sudah tidak. Soal itu…" Ekspresi Suzuya berubah bingung dan sedikit murung. Haneul yang ada di sana memperhatikan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Haneul menangkap raut wajah murung Suzuya sejak awal mereka bersama hari ini.

"Hmm.. Haneul, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu. Tapi… tolong dengarkan aku dulu, ya?"

"Eh? Apa memangnya?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu terdiam sejenak. "Jadi… ketika aku tiba di bandara minggu kemarin, aku segera mencari di mana mobil Jumin berada. Ia menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemputku. Saat aku hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, aku melihat Rika berdiri agak jauh dariku."

Haneul mengernyitkan dahinya. "… Rika?"

Suzuya mengangguk, dengan ekspresi serius dan tatapan tertuju ke tanah. "Ya, Rika. Aku memperhatikannya terus selama beberapa detik. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah Rika. Dia pun tersenyum padaku. Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat. Itu benar-benar Rika yang kutahu dari dua tahun lalu sebelum pindah ke Kanada."

Haneul antara harus 'menghargai' ucapan Suzuya atau tidak. Jika dilihat dari ekspresi Suzuya, ia terlihat sangat serius. Namun, bukankah V sendiri yang bilang bahwa Rika sudah tiada?

"Ehmmm.. Tapi, bukankah Yoosung dan yang lain cerita bahwa…"

"Haneul," potong Suzuya. Perempuan itu menatap Haneul dengan mantap. "Sebelumnya, aku sudah tahu soal kematian Rika. Jumin yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Rika sudah tiada. Tapi… melihat di bandara kemarin… aku jadi berpikir bahwa…."

Lawan bicara Suzuya masih ada di sana untuk mendengarkan. Jujur, ia merasa bingung saat ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba Suzuya bicara hal yang tidak mungkin?

"Haneul, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu."

* * *

KRING KRING

"Halo?"

"Tolong ke ruanganku segera," ujar suara berat di jauh sana.

"Baik, Tuan Han."

Jaehee menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju ruangan di mana Jumin ada untuk menunggu. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, ia melihat sang atasan tengah memperhatikan secara serius sebuah halaman majalah. Di satu tangannya, Jumin Han memegang anggun sebuah gelas berisikan wine merah.

"Tuan Han?" panggil Jaehee menyadarkan sang majikan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Jaehee dapat melihat jelas bahwa Jumin Han kini dalam kondisi –kurang- terbaiknya. Wine merah di pagi itu buktinya. "Kemari, Asisten Kang. Duduklah."

Kang Jaehee menuruti permintaan tuannya dan duduk di tempat yang Jumin perintahkan.

"Asisten Kang, kau suka kopi, bukan?"

"Ya, Tuan Han."

Jumin menaruh wine dan majalah itu di atas mejanya. "Katakan padaku, Asisten Kang. Kopi apa yang enak menurutmu?"

Jaehee terdiam heran mendapati pertanyaan atasannya tersebut. "Bisa mohon anda jelaskan lagi pertanyaan anda, Tuan Han?"

Jumin Han bicara setelah terdiam berapa lama. "Ayah. Dengan pacar barunya. Euhm… Saat sarapan tadi pagi, ayah memintaku untuk membuka bisnis baru : kedai kopi. Ia bicara soal bagaimana kopi disukai banyak orang, bisnis ini menjanjikan, kau juga tahu bahwa salah satu perusahaan di bawah naungan C & R melakukan produksi dan distribusi atas kopi. Tapi dari semua alasan yang ayah utarakan, aku paling yakin bahwa permintaannya tersebut berasal dari pacar barunya."

Jaehee mengangguk. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pembicaraan ini tidak menggiringnya pada tugas baru.

"Dua hari yang lalu, jika tidak salah. Aku membaca _headline_ artikel di internet bahwa Glam Choi akan segera membuka bisnis kopi di Seoul. Hhhh~… aku pun tahu bahwa ayah tengah mengincarnya saat ini. Jadi, Asisten Kang..."

Nona Kang merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi ketika Jumin Han terdengar hendak membuat kesimpulan.

"Aku ingin kau mengurus semuanya. Proposal, riset, manajemen, anggaran, semuanya."

Mau tidak mau, Jaehee mengangguk atas itu. "Baik, Tuan Han."

"Ah, Asisten Kang. Untuk proyek ini aku ingin kau membuat dua proposal."

"Du-a proposal..?" Jaehee menatap Jumin tidak percaya. Ingin rasanya ia membentak Jumin jika mungkin.

"Ya. Satu proposal untuk kafe pacar ayahku dan satunya lagi untuk perusahaan ini. Untuk proposal kafe perusahaan, aku harap kau melakukannya dengan baik seperti biasa. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, aku tidak menuntut kedetailanmu. Bahkan aku menyarankan untuk asal saja membuatnya. Soal kafe perusahaan, ayah tidak perlu tahu."

"Jadi… Anda meminta saya untuk kinerja yang tidak lebih baik di satu proposal?"

"Tepat sekali. Oh.. Untuk kafe perusahaan, aku ingin kau menjadikan ini sebagai rujukan." Jumin menggapai majalah yang terbuka dan memberikannya pada Jaehee.

"Suksesnya Oregano Latte Karena Banyak Memberi?" Jaehee membaca judul _headline_ di majalah tersebut.

"Aku suka idenya, tidak biasa. Aku ingin konsep kafe kita juga luar biasa seperti ini. Kau selalu punya masukan bagus, Asisten Kang. Jika saja kau bisa memberiku ide soal kafe yang luar biasa, juga belum pernah ada sebelumnya."

Jaehee mengigit bibir bawah. Tugas ini berat. Namun, apa yang bisa orang seperti Jaehee lakukan selain menuruti perintah anak sulung keluarga Han tersebut.

"Baiklah, akan saya kerjakan. Permisi, Tuan Han." Jaehee berlalu dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Mr. Han sendirian di balik meja.

Setelah kesendiriannya hadir, kedua mata Jumin tertuju pada satu amplop coklat di antara tumpukan dokumen di ujung meja. Jumin tidak lama memandangi amplop tersebut.

Jari-jari lentiknya memijat lembut pelipis kanan yang terasa ngilu. Sakit kepalanya kambuh dan ia berharap banyak pada wine yang baru saja diteguk. Ia harap wine itu dapat merelaksasi pikiran dan sakit itu walau hanya sejenak. Namun yang terjadi, rasanya wine itu tidak memberikan efek apapun.

Detik selanjutnya ia meraih ponsel dan meratapi layar kosong tanpa notifikasi yang ia tunggu. Mendadak dirinya resah. "Di mana kau, V?"

Setelah beberapa saat mendinginkan dirinya, Jumin melakukan panggilan cepat pada tombol nomor 3. "Halo? Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu. Secepatnya."

* * *

 **10 : 32 (Jaehee Kang, Haneul, Yoosung)**

Jaehee Kang : "Halo, Yoosung?"

Yoosung : "Hai, Jaehee."

Jaehee Kang : "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Yoosung : "Ya." / _sent a photo of sandwich and frapuccino_.

Yoosung : "TA-RAAAAAA~.."

Jaehee Kang : /T_T

Jaehee Kang : "Ya Tuhan."

Yoosung : /o_o?

Yoosung : "Kau kenapa, Jaehee?"

Jaehee Kang : "Tuan Han baru saja memberiku tugas."

Jaehee Kang : "Membuat persiapan membuka kedai kopi."

Yoosung : "Benarkah? Bagusss~…"

Jaehee Kang : "Ya aku tahu. Tapi, untuk tugas kali ini aku harus membuat dua proposal."

Jaehee Kang : "Pak Direktur meminta Tuan Han untuk membuat kedai kopi. Tuan Han curiga bahwa kedai kopi ini untuk diberikan kepada wanitanya Tuan Direktur. Tapi kurasa di sisi lain Tuan Han setuju bahwa bisnis ini patut dicoba. Karenanya, ia ingin aku membuat dua proposal. Satu untuk kafe yang akan diberikan kepada wanita Pak Direktur dan yang satunya lagi untuk perusahaan. Untuk proposal kafe milik wanita Pak Direktur, Tuan Han memintaku untuk tidak maksimal mengerjakannya."

Yoosung : "Hoo… Itu bagus, setidaknya kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras untuk dua proposal, bukan?"

Jaehee Kang : "Ya, tentu. Hanya saja, aku merasa kurang bersemangat. Mengetahui bahwa apa yang aku kerjakan tidak perlu maksimal, aku merasa kurang termotivasi."

 _ **Haneul has entered the chatroom**_

Yoosung : "Yey, Haneul~."

Jaehee Kang : "Yo Haneul."

Jaehee Kang : "Maksudku halo."

Haneul : "Hai Yoosung, hai Jaehee."

Jaehee Kang : "Oh, ngomong-ngomong.."

Jaehee Kang : "Kalian berdua, apa tahu kedai kopi yang bagus? Untuk riset kedai kopi ini."

Yoosung : "Aku tahu beberapa tempat. Hmm.."

Yoosung : "Apa klub di kampusku boleh dihitung?^^"

Jaehee Kang : "Maaf Yoosung, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang."

Jaehee Kang : "Bagaimana denganmu, Haneul?"

Haneul : "Hmm.. Aku tidak sering mampir ke kedai kopi. Tapi.. aku punya dua teman di bisnis kedai kopi. Apa kau pernah dengar Olivio Cello dan Oregano Latte?"

Jaehee Kang : "Oregano Latte? Tunggu… "

Yoosung : /o_o?

Jaehee Kang : "Yang pemiliknya bernama Lee Min Hyuk?"

Haneul : "Yup, betul."

Yoosung : "Ah, iya! Oregano Latte juga tempat favoritku! Jaehee, kau tahu siapa pemiliknya?"

Jaehee Kang : "Tidak. Aku tahu namanya dari majalah yang Tuan Han berikan padaku. Haneul, kau kenal dengannya?"

Haneul : "Ya, aku kenal dia. Kita sudah saling kenal sejak lama."

Yoosung : "Tunggu. Haneul, kau bilang kau kenal dengan pemilik Oregano Latte?!"

Jaehee Kang : -_-

Yoosung : "Kereen…~" / _blushing_

Jaehee Kang : "Tuan Han sangat tertarik dengan kafe Oregano itu. Caranya menarik konsumen dengan membagikan kopi dan _pastry_ secara gratis dianggap ampuh oleh penulis artikel majalah. Menurut pendapatmu bagaimana, Haneul?"

Haneul : "Kafe itu selalu ramai, jadi menurutku mungkin saja."

Yoosung : "Aku tidak menyangka Haneul kenal dengan Lee Min Hyuk. Setelah mampir ke sana tempo hari aku benar-benar merasa senang!"

Yoosung : "Kau tahu Jaehee? Oregano Latte selalu membagikan _cake_ atau kopi terbarunya di hari perilisan! Oregano Latte juga tercatat sebagai kedai kopi yang perkembangannya cepat!"

Yoosung : "Banyak barista di klub kampusku belajar pada Lee Min Hyuk. Yang kudengar ia membuka kelas barista dan karenanya menjadi salah satu pembicara di seminar bulan lalu untuk jurusan ekonomi."

Yoosung : "Aku pertama kali ke kafe tersebut beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mencicipi produk gratisnya dan rasanya enak! Beberapa hari ini aku dan teman-temanku sering _nongkrong_ di sana. _Pastry_ dan _cake_ nya benar-benar enak! Tektur kuenya lembut sekali!" / _smile_.

Jaehee Kang : "Segitunya, kah? Tidak heran media cetak mau menulis tentang kafe itu. Sampai-sampai Tuan Han pun merujukkannya padaku."

Yoosung : "Tidak salah, Jaehee. Rujukan Jumin benar-benar bagus."

Jaehee Kang : "Kalau begitu…"

Jaehee Kang : "Haneul, maukah kau menemaniku untuk pergi ke sana? Karena kau tahu siapa Lee Min Hyuk ini. Bisa dibilang aku sedikit berharap ditemani dirimu."

Yoosung : "Yey, tentu kan Haneul?"

Yoosung : "Jika kau berhasil dengan Oregano Latte, kau mau tidak membagi resepnya untukku~?"

Jaehee Kang : "Aku tidak berjanji padamu, Yoosung. Mengingat aku hanya akan melakukan riset, bukan kerja sama."

Yoosung : "T_T"

Haneul : "Tentu, Jaehee. Kapan kau mau aku menemanimu?"

Jaehee Kang : "Heum… biar nanti aku kabari lagi. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku urus."

Haneul : "Oke, Jaehee. Kabari saja aku kapanpun kau mau ^^."

Jaehee Kang : "Terima kasih, Haneul." / _flower_

Jaehee Kang : "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tuan Han dan aku harus menghadiri rapat."

Jaehee Kang : "Aku undur diri, permisi semuanya."

Jaehee Kang : "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

 _ **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**_

* * *

Di luar Seoul Arts Center tengah berlalu-lalang banyak orang. Seven berdiri di salah satu bagian pintu masuk kawasan tersebut. Ia menunggu dengan menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok sembari memperhatikan mereka yang berlalu-lalang. Rencana sebelumnya berubah. Suzuya memutuskan untuk bertemu langsung di tempat tujuan, yakni kawasan seni di Seoul ini. Seven tidak keberatan.

Dalam penantiannya menunggu Suzuya, Seven tidak terlihat seperti apa yang selama ini ada di _chatroom_. Ia terlihat lebih dingin dan tenang. Bahkan anggota RFA pun belum pernah melihat sisi Seven yang ini sekali pun.

"Seven?" sapa Suzuya yang baru saja tiba di dekatnya.

Seven menoleh dan kedua matanya berbinar-binar. "Nunaaaa~!"

"Hehehe… Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama, ya?" Suzuya tertawa kecil dengan malu. Pagi tadi ia terlambat bertemu dengan Haneul, sekarang dengan Seven.

"Ah… lumayan sih. Tapi… nuna tidak tersesat, kan?!"

"Eng… sebenarnya, ya. Sudah lama aku tidak ke Korea. Aku lupa jalur-jalur transportasi, hehehe…"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Lebih baik aku jemput saja."

"Tidak perlu. Aku takut merepotkanmu."

"Nuna ini… Ah, ayo masuk? Kita harus dapat tempat yang _cozy_!"

"Okie!"

…

Di bagian sayap Music Hall, Seven dan Suzuya mendapatkan jatah kursi. Dalam kesempatan ini, Suzuya tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak memasuki kawasan seni tersebut. Seven tahu usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum melihat keadaan Suzuya di sana.

CN Bleu masih mengudarakan acara mereka hingga beberapa jam berikutnya. Acara yang dimulai sejak sore tersebut masih berlangsung dengan tertib. Iringan para penonton di sana pun tidak surut di makan waktu. Semuanya bersemangat mengiringi bagaimana seorang idola di atas panggung menyanyikan banyak lagu untuk mereka.

Konser mini yang ditujukan untuk penggemar ini memang alasan tepat. Seven tidak merasa kurang saat itu. Ia kini ada di salah satu pertunjukan band favoritnya, duduk di tempat pilihannya, tidak ada _coding_ , dan ia sedang bersama nuna kesayangan.

Oh

Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Jika saja Suzuya tahu, beberapa kali Seven memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan lembut. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat perempuan di sampingnya tertawa lepas bahagia dengan semangat cerah. Bagaimana Seven saat itu memandang Suzuya, bagaimana Seven saat itu tersenyum, bagaimana Seven saat itu bersyukur, bagaimana saat itu jantung Seven berdetak tidak senormal biasanya, Suzuya seharusnya tahu.

Juga…

Bagaimana Seven saat itu merasa sakit mengingat ia menjadi salah satu saksi pertunangan dirinya dengan Jumin, bagaimana Seven saat itu –yang- merindukannya mendadak harus menerima keputusan dirinya dimiliki oleh pria lain, bagaimana Seven yang pada jam itu -harusnya ikut bersorak bersama para fans yang lain- memikirkan rasa kehilangan yang akan ia hadapi begitu Suzuya bersama Jumin selamanya, dan bagaimana Seven merasa lelah pada hari itu untuk berpura-pura ceria –padahal di dalam dirinya ia merasa tersiksa-.

Cincin yang kini ada di jari manis Suzuya seperti _barrier_ bagi Seven untuk membuatnya berhenti berharap. Atau sebagai alarm bahwa pemilik cincin tersebut sudah diklaim orang lain. Mustahil bagi Seven untuk menghancurkan _barrier_ itu.

Suzuya seharusnya tahu, bahwa laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri selama ini menyimpan rasa yang besar untuknya. Ia mencintai Suzuya dengan tulus.

"Seven?!" Panggil Suzuya menyadarkan Seven yang termenung di sana. "Terima kasih, ya?!" tambah perempuan itu dengan senyum senangnya.

Seven memandangi wajah bahagia itu. _Priceless_ baginya.

"Terima kasih untuk tiket konser ini! Aku benar-benar senang!" seru Suzuya yang mencoba mengalahkan keramaian akibat sorak-sorai penonton di sana.

Oh… Seven menyaksikan momen yang sangat ia sukai. Ia suka nuna yang ini. Begitu cerah setiap kali ia merasa senang. Seven merasa penuh saat itu. Usahanya tidak sia-sia dan itu mengantarnya pada anggukan dan balasan pelan. "Sama-sama, nuna."

' _Apapun itu, asal kau bahagia.'_

' _Asal nuna jangan lupakan aku.'_

Suara intro musik pembuka untuk lagu selanjutnya mengudara. Intro lagu itu…

"Ah~.. Shiny~… Lagu kesukaanku~..," ujar Suzuya dengan sedikit _fangirling_.

707 mencoba mengingat intro lagu apa yang mengudara. Setelah agak lama, itu jelas intro dari lagu Shiny yang berjudul _Replay (Noona You're So Pretty)._

' _Sial,'_ keluh Seven dalam hati. _'Timingnya pas…'_

Di luar, Seven tersenyum geli. Lagi, ia melirik ke arah nuna di sampingnya. Nuna itu masih menikmati konser dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

' _Yeah, noona neomu yeppeo,'_ Seven tersenyum tipis.

Konser berakhir sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Kebetulan band favorit mereka berdua itu melakukan jumpa fans selama beberapa menit. Seven menemani Suzuya yang tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Karenanya, ia dan nuna itu kini berada di hall, mengantri bersama para fans yang lain untuk meminta foto bersama, tanda tangan, dan sebagainya.

Begitu giliran Suzuya dan Seven tiba…

"Seven, mau tidak kau mengambil gambarku dengan mereka?" pinta Suzuya sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Euhm. Tentu."

Suzuya segera menyerahkan ponselnya. "Tolong, ya?" Lalu ia berlari ke arah anggota band yang sudah berdiri, siap untuk foto bersama.

Selagi Seven melakukan penyesuaian terhadap kamera Suzuya, Suzuya bicara sejenak dengan para anggota band favoritnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang spesial saat itu. Hanya obrolan dari fans yang begitu senang bisa bertemu idolanya dan bicara bahwa konser malam itu benar-benar spesial.

"Siap?" Seven memberikan aba-aba.

"Ah, oke." Suzuya segera merapat ke para anggota band di sana. Sekitar lima foto diambil saat itu : foto Suzuya bersama masing-masing anggota band dan satu foto bersama seluruh anggota band.

"Oke, _done_ ," ujar Seven sembari menghampiri Suzuya.

"Hei, ayo foto bersama?" ujar vokalis grup band itu -Jung Yong Hwa- kepada Seven.

Seven dan Suzuya sempat terdiam sejenak yang diakhiri dengan mengiyakan. _Well_ , mengapa tidak?

Begitu beberapa _shoot_ telah diambil dan SuzuSeven merasa cukup, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada band itu karena sudah mau berfoto bersama.

"Oh ya, emh.. maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa boleh aku mengambil foto kalian berdua?" tawar Jong Hyun, gitaris band tersebut.

"Heum? Foto?" gumam Suzuya.

"Yeah. Kalian _couple_ bukan? Kebetulan di video klip kami selanjutnya kami akan menampilkan apa yang ada di konser hari ini. Salah satunya adalah foto pasangan yang hadir di konser kami. Kalian… sangat serasi, hee. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Suasana canggung terjadi di antara Seven dan Suzuya. Setelah mereka saling melihat satu sama lain, Suzuya membaca bahwa Seven tidak keberatan. Kemudian, perempuan itu bicara.

"Ah, sebenarnya kami kakak-adik. Tapi jika kau mau, kami tidak keberatan."

DEG

Seven merasa hatinya remuk seketika saat mendengar Suzuya berkata demikian. Namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain tersenyum mengiyakan.

Sekarang, para anggota band itu yang terlihat _awkward_.

"Oh.. kakak-adik? _Well_ , tidak apa-apa, hahaha. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalian kakak-adik, bukan, hahahaha?" ujar vokalis mereka.

"Ya. Oh… maaf sebelumnya, aku pikir kalian _couple_ …," ujar Jong Hyun.

"Kalian terlihat serasi sekali, jadi kami pikir kalian pasangan kekasih. Dan itu…," Jung Shin bicara sembari merujuk ke arah cincin di tangan Suzuya dengan sopan. Ia pun tersenyum kagok.

"Benar. Tidak disangka kalian bukan kekasih," terakhir, drummer mereka memberi pendapat.

"Yeah. Jadi… bagaimana?" vokalis mereka kembali bersuara.

* * *

Keluar dari Music Hall dan kini berada di ruang terbuka membuat Seven dan Suzuya merasa lega. Udara malam Seoul yang dingin dan berangin malam itu menghilangkan rasa penat dari ruangan tertutup selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Hwaaa~! Konser yang tidak sia-sia!" seru Seven dengan gestur uniknya, masih menghibur diri perihal kakak-adik barusan.

Sembari dirinya dan Suzuya berjalan bersama, Suzuya terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kedua mata Seven yang menangkap itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri. Cincin yang terpasang indah di jari Suzuya mengingatkan Seven –lagi-, bahwa perempuan yang kini berada di sampingnya sudah memiliki penjaga.

"Seven?" gumam Suzuya sembari terus menatap layar ponsel.

"Hmm?"

"Boleh tidak aku memperlihatkan foto-foto tadi pada teman-temanku?"

"Eh? Silahkan saja. Tapi… untuk apa?"

"Untuk aku pamerkan pada mereka kalau aku di sini bertemu dengan CN Bleu~..!" jawab Suzuya girang.

"Oh ya… Bukan masalah, sih." Seven baru saja ingat bahwa CN Bleu memang lebih dikenal di luar Korea, terutama Amerika.

"Yassshh!" dengan cepat jari-jemari Suzuya menekan tombol ponsel. Wajahnya terlihat senang dan senyum sumringah terpatri di sana.

Agen 707 membiarkannya. Ia dan nuna itu terus berjalan lurus dalam diam di antara mereka berdua. Lama sekali Suzuya beradu tatap dengan ponselnya. Hingga tidak lama kemudian…

"…. Eh?" Langkah Suzuya terhenti saat air mancur di dekat mereka meluncurkan aksinya. Di malam itu pemandangan air mancur terlihat sangat indah. Suzuya menatap takjub yang tidak kalah dari Seven. Mereka berdua terdiam memandangi air mancur tersebut bersama dengan beberapa orang di sana.

"Eh, nuna, kita belum makan. Nuna lapar tidak?"

"Hnn? Eh, iya! Ayo kita cari makan!"

"Nuna mau makan apa?"

Suzuya terlihat berpikir dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Sudah jam segini. Aku makan makanan ringan saja. Tteokbokki atau odeng tidak masalah. Seven sendiri?"

"Aku pun tidak masalah. Ayo cari sekarang?"

Suzuya tersenyum mengangguk.

* * *

Selesai mencari makanan kaki lima di kawasan ramai, Seven dan Suzuya mencari tempat yang agak tenang di sebuah taman. Dalam pandangan mereka, sebuah sungai yang membentang luas memberikan kesan sendiri di malam itu.

Suzuya melahap tteokbokki dan odeng yang dibawa dalam kemasan _cup_. Seven sendiri menikmati dakjuk jumbo yang juga dalam kemasan _cup_ dan bungeoppang isi kacang merah favoritnya. Makanan hangat itu menenangkan mereka berdua di tengah udara dingin ini. Sebenarnya suasana itu cukup romantis, hanya saja mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Hhh~… Aku akan rindu sekali pada kota ini begitu kembali ke Kanada," gumam Suzuya setelah menghabiskan semua makanannya.

"Nuna kapan kembali ke sana?"

"Hhhh.. Sekitar sebulan lagi. Tapi… rasanya waktu sudah berlalu cepat sejak hari pertama aku kembali ke sini. Aku rasa, waktu untuk kembali ke sana pun akan datang dengan begitu cepat."

Seven mengaduk-aduk dakjuknya yang masih tersisa setengah _cup_. Ekspresinya setenang dan sedingin sungai di hadapan mereka.

Suzuya merasakan itu. Seven tidak seriang biasanya. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Gelengan ringan dilakukan Seven untuk menjawab. "Hnn? Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Kali ini anggukan.

Rasa bingung melanda Suzu. Ia berpikir apa mungkin ada kesalahan darinya yang ia tidak sadari. Dalam pikirnya, Suzuya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Seven tidak ingin proses makannya diganggu. Sementara miliknya sudah habis, Suzuya tidak punya pilihan selain mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesibukan Suzuya terhadap ponsel dan Seven dengan dakjuknya. Proses makan Seven semakin melambat. Perlahan ia merasa nafsu makannya hilang, namun bukan karena ia kenyang. Ia merasa perasaannya terganggu saat itu sehingga lapar yang ia rasakan seperti mati.

Namja berkacamata itu melirik ke sampingnya. Nuna di sana masih sibuk dengan ponsel, tersenyum sendiri dengan tatapan tertuju pada layar. Dalam benaknya, Seven berpikir bahwa perempuan itu pasti sedang 'bersama' Jumin Han.

"Jumin hyung, kah?"

Suzuya teralih sejenak. "Ah, bukan kok. Aku sedang main _game_."

"… _Game_?" Seven penasaran. Alhasil ia mendekatkan dirinya pada nuna dan mencari tahu _game_ apa yang membuat perempuan di sana tersenyum sendiri. Dan setelah Seven mencerna apa yang terjadi… "Hnn? Otome game?"

"Bingo bingo~!" jawab Suzuya sembari terus bermain.

Kedua mata Seven mendapati karakter dari otome game tersebut. Berkacamata, tampan, rapi, formal, dan _cool_. Mengingatkannya pada Jumin dan Jaehee dalam satu tubuh.

"Nuna main _route_ nya?"

Suzu mengangguk cepat.

"Nuna suka dengannya?"

"Ya. Ah, sebenarnya aku suka semua karakter di _game_ ini. Ini karakter pertamaku. Setelah ini, aku akan main di _route_ karakter yang lain. Ini otome game terbaik selama aku hidup!"

Seven kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tatapannya lurus ke arah sungai. "Pasti berat, ya?"

"Hmm?" tanggap Suzuya sembari terus bermain.

"… Jika aku yang jadi karakter di otome game itu, aku pasti akan sangat sedih dan sakit."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena setelah nuna selesai denganku, nuna akan berpaling ke karakter yang lain. Nuna akan bilang _'I love you'_ pada karakter lain, nuna akan mencium karakter lain, nuna akan bersama dengan karakter yang lain. Seakan nuna dan aku tidak pernah bersama sebelumnya."

Suzuya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ah, aku pernah ikut proyek membuat _game_ semacam ini, lho. Saat mengerjakannya aku selalu berpikir bagaimana kalau karakter dalam _game_ seperti ini memiliki perasaan? MC bermain di _route_ nya dan ia benar-benar mencintai MC tersebut. Namun, setelah _route_ nya selesai, MC itu bermain di _route_ karakter lain. Karakter pertama yang mencintai sang MC, pasti merasa sakit sekali melihat orang yang dicintainya memilih untuk pergi dan menghampiri karakter yang lain. Dan karakter itu tidak bisa apa-apa selain diam, membiarkan MC itu memilih yang lain. Saking cintanya, karakter itu merelakan MC pergi dengan anggapan bahwa dirinya tidak sebaik karakter lain. …. Hahahaha… aku _sih_ , tidak mau mengalami hal itu. Membayangkannya saja sakit sekali."

Blondie terdiam, sekaligus memasang mimik bersalah. "… Ya, pasti sakit sekali. Ketika tahu bahwa yang kita cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain."

Seven tidak menanggapi. Ia diam sejenak, lalu kembali bicara.

"Nuna, apa nuna yakin? … Dengan Jumin hyung?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nuna tahu, kan? Rika. Terkadang ia masih suka menceritakannya." Melalui kedua matanya, Seven melihat bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Suzuya terjadi. Nona Kim itu merendahkan pandangannya ke tanah dan bicara dengan nada rendah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Soal Rika, aku yakin Jumin tidak semudah itu melupakannya. Mungkin Rika cinta pertamanya? Hahaha. Kau tahu soal ucapan 'cinta pertama tidak terlupakan?' Jika ya…." Suzuya tersenyum kecut. Pandangannya melesu, terlihat sedih di mata Seven. "…. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang membuat nuna akhirnya memilih hyung?"

"Hnn?"

Ada jeda untuk jawaban. Ketika Choi memandangi Suzuya dengan ekspresi serius, Suzuya tahu bahwa Seven sungguh-sungguh. Dan tanpa kuasanya, semua jawaban keluar begitu saja.

"Jumin itu… seperti bagian yang hilang."

Seven menelan ludah.

"Bukan soal dia anak seorang konglomerat atau sebagai direktur eksekutif sebuah perusahaan besar. Jumin…. Benar-benar berbeda. Ia punya jiwa yang besar, hangat, perhatian, dan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi pahlawan bagi semua orang. Aku akui dia terlalu pragmatis dan dingin layaknya es. Namun itu semua karena ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan diri, terutama karena masa lalunya yang 'kotak'. Dia pintar menahan emosinya dan selalu mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Sangat bisa diandalkan."

Agen rahasia di sana terdiam.

"… Selain itu, hanya Jumin Han yang ada di saat aku butuh seseorang." Satu bulir air mata Suzuya turun. Kemudian, bulir-bulir air mata yang lain mengikuti dengan agak cepat. "Ia ada di sana saat aku tidak seimbang. Ia menenangkanku, membuatku merasa bahwa aku tidak sendiri, membuatku merasa semangat, menghiburku dengan _joke_ garingnya yang terkadang sedikit berbumbu sindiran. Haha.. Ia membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Ia menerimaku apa-adanya, menjagaku, membuatku selalu merasa tenang. Ia membuatku yakin, bahwa tidak ada lagi laki-laki lain di dunia ini yang lebih mencintaiku daripada dia. Karenanya, aku yakin padanya. Walaupun yah.. tentu aja : Aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Rika."

Melalui kedua bola matanya, Seven melihat bagaimana Suzuya secara tidak sadar menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan sedikit 'paksa'. Tanda bahwa perempuan itu sedang dalam keadaan gugup, menahan emosi, atau menyimpan sesuatu. Jika Suzuya cemburu pada Rika, Seven menganggap itu hal wajar.

"Kurasa hanya nuna yang memandang hyung seperti itu, heh? Jika Zen hyung ada di sini, ia akan sangat tidak setuju."

"Ahahaha, yeah… Uhm…" Suzuya meraih ponselnya. Benda kotak itu bergetar dengan layar menyala. Ada nama Jumin Han tertera di sana. "Jumin. Dia menelepon."

Seven mengangguk, sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Angkatlah."

"Halo?" suara bergetar Suzu membuka percakapan.

"Ini aku. Kau di mana?" terdengar suara berat Han di seberang sana.

"Euhm.. Taman. Sungai Han."

"Sungai Han? Sedang apa?"

"Ehm, baru saja selesai nonton konser bersama Seven."

"Baiklah. Aku baru saja sampai di rumah. Pak Kim akan menemuimu sebentar lagi di sana. Aku harap ia datang secepatnya."

"Hnn? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Bukan ke rumahmu, tapi ke rumahku."

"Lho?"

"Aku belum sempat makan malam. Baru saja aku meminta chef untuk membuatkanku steak wagyu dengan Merlot sebagai pendampingnya. Akan terasa lengkap jika kau hadir di sini dan menemaniku makan malam. Lagipula, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Di seberang sana -tepatnya di sebuah kebun kecil yang sangat terawat-, Jumin Han tengah mengkoordinir beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan dekor.

"Tapi… jam segini? Lagipula aku sudah makan tadi."

"Apa yang kau makan?"

"Tteokbokki dan odeng."

"Tsk. Itu bukan makanan. Aku tunggu kau di sini secepatnya. Sampai nanti."

BEEP

Jumin memutus percakapan dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sejenak ia seperti menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali menengok ke layar ponselnya. Rasanya seperti tertusuk ketika ia memandangi layar. Pada layarnya, tertampil sebuah foto di mana Suzuya dan Seven tengah duduk bersama di depan sebuah sungai. Foto tersebut baru saja diambil sekitar delapan menit yang lalu.

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **audi : yah, begitulah.. ^^**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Pas bikin chapter ini ga sengaja keingetan sama otome game True Love Sweet Lies yang saya mainin sekitar tahun kemarin. Setelah main banyaknya otome game dan sebelum Mystic Messenger ada, saya menganggap otome game ini yang paling ingin saya perjuangin sampai akhir. Karakternya tampan-tampan dan MCnya cantik warbyasah.. (/ u /)**

 **Pas keingetan kemarin soal game ini, saya ngeliat beberapa hal yang mirip dengan MysMe. Kayak gimana samanya Ouran sama MysMe gitu. TLSL menceritakan MC yang terpaksa gabung sama agensi detektif karena tanpa sengaja MC memotret penjahat yang mereka incar. Ini kesamaannya TLSL sama MysMe menurutku :**

 **1\. Nozomu Fuse : pemilik agensi, punya peliharaan kambing bernama Yuriko, paling tua di antara karakter yang lain, suka duit, mantan anggota Interpol, punya trauma sama perempuan (pacarnya rela mati demi ngelindungin dia). Karakternya ngingetin sama Jumin, Seven, dan V. Jumin pemimpin perusahaan dan V leader di RFA. Fuse suka duit, terobsesi sama peliharaannya, pernah hidup di luar negeri, dan paling tua kayak Jumin. Dia pernah jadi secret agent kayak Seven. Dan punya masalah sama perempuan (susah move on) kayak V.**

 **2\. Rui Wakaba : aktor, tampan, rambut agak pirang, sweet talkers. Aku belum main routenya dia, tapi di route yang lain dia itu sejenis Zen yang kurang narsis dan concern ke MC kayak Yoosung.**

 **3\. Naomasa Sakura : berkacamata, CCC (cool, calm, collected), beda prinsip sama papi, loyal sama pimpinan, bisa diandalkan, cenderung dingin, formal. Karakternya perpaduan antara Jaehee dan Jumin. Berkacamata, CCC, loyal, formal, bisa diandalkan, layaknya Jaehee yang kita tahu. Di sisi lain, loyalnya Naomasa sama Fuse 11-12 sama loyalnya Jumin ke V. Beda prinsip sama papi, bisa diandalkan, cenderung dingin sama kayak sifatnya Jumin.**

 **4\. Kiyoharu Nanahoshi : kakak kembar, tampan dan pemberani, protektif ke adik kembar, doyan motor, gemini, teknisi, flirt. Perpaduan antara Seven dan Zen. Di mana sifat agak narsisnya, doyan motor, tampan dan pemberani sama ama Zen. Kakak kembar, gemini, protektif ke adik kembar, teknisi samaan dari Seven. Belum main route dia juga.**

 **5\. Sakuya Nanahoshi : adik kembar, tampan dan misterius, punya keinginan buat mandiri dari kakaknya, HACKER, gloomy, woman issue, tsundere, brother issue, kalau foto jepretannya blur, kalau ngomong agak dalem, terobsesi sama peliharaan bos (Yuriko). Gloomy, misterius, brother issue, adik kembar, punya keinginan buat mandiri dari kakaknya adalah bawaan Saeran. Sakuya benci sama kakaknya segimana Saeran benci sama Seven. Terobsesi sama peliharaan bos adalah sifat Seven. Tampan, hacker, tsundere itu sifat duo kembar dari MysMe. Jepretan ngeblur, woman issue, sama agak dalam kalau ngomong itu mirip sama Jumin.**

 **6\. Yuriko : kambing peliharaan bos, diobsesi sama salah satu anak kembar, peliharaan beruntung di dunia. Semua sifatnya mirip Elly the 3rd. Bedanya, Elly hidup mewah sementara Yuriko hidup biasa aja. Ditambah lagi, dia kambing jantan yang dipaksain betina sama Fuse :v**

 **:: Di chapter 4 ini, Suzuya main otome game yang karakternya merujuk pada Naomasa Sakura ^^**

 **Yah, itu saja diary dari saya. Saya harap di suatu saat nanti saat saya buka fic ini, saya juga inget TLSL. Mengingat otome game keluaran Voltage ini tidak sebooming Mysme, saya khawatir saya bakal ngelupain otome game yang sekarang jadi no 2 di hati saya ini. Terutama karena route Sakuya adalah yang paling berkesan buat saya selama main otome game yang pernah ada.**


	5. Love'

**audi : haha, sankyuu.. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : 'Love'**

 **...**

…

" _Aku belum sempat makan malam. Baru saja aku meminta chef untuk membuatkanku steak wagyu dengan Merlot sebagai pendampingnya. Akan terasa lengkap jika kau hadir di sini dan menemaniku makan malam. Lagipula, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

" _Tapi… jam segini? Lagipula aku sudah makan tadi."_

" _Apa yang kau makan?"_

" _Tteokbokki dan odeng."_

" _Tsk. Itu bukan makanan. Aku tunggu kau di sini secepatnya. Sampai nanti."_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

…

"Halo? Halo? Jumin?!" Suzuya mengecek layar ponselnya. Mode awal. Jumin baru saja memutus panggilan.

Perlu diakui, Seven berfirasat buruk saat itu. "Nunaaa~.. KENAPA NUNA MEMBERITAHU JUMIN HYUNG KALAU NUNA SEDANG BERSAMAKUUUU?!" X"{

Suzuya menatap heran _Defender of Justice_. "… Hee? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aigooo~… Kalau dia sampai cemburu bagaimana~? Jumin hyung itu orangnya agak….. agak… yah… gitu… yah… gitulah…~" TT_TT

"… Posesif? Ah, justru karena itu aku memberitahunya."

Hacker muda di sana melirik Suzuya yang santai. "…Nuna, apa nuna yakin hyung tidak akan marah?"

"Hnn? Tidak akan mungkin. Kau kan temannya. Ia pun tahu kalau kau dan aku saling mengenal di RFA."

"Hmmm… Entahlah. Firasatku buruk. ARGGGHHHH~!" Namja berkacamata itu histeris sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Se-Seven..?"

"BAGAIMANA JIKA GARA-GARA INI, JUMIN HYUNG MARAH DAN MENGAJAK NUNA PUTUS?! LALU… LALU… LALU NUNA KEMBALI KE RUMAHKU DAN…. ARGGGHHH! NANTI AKAN ADA DUA VANDERWOOD DI RUMAHKU!"

"… Seven, TIDAK akan MUNGKIN aku AKAN kembali ke TEMPATMU."

"Eh?! K-Kenapa?! Begitu banyak penekanan! Nuna tidak mau kembali ke tempatku? Makan Honey Buddha Chip dan minum Dr Pepper sepuasnya?"

Suzuya menggeleng mantap. "Tidak, Seven. Aku bosan dengan makananmu itu. Lagipula, aku sudah punya Jumin, kau tahu, kan? Ia tidak akan marah hanya karena aku pergi bersamamu."

"… Hiks, ya sudah kalau nuna tidak mau kembali ke tempatku. Sakit sekali ditolak nuna seperti itu. Huks huks huks." 707 kembali berakting menderita.

"Ehehe.." ^^"

Tiba-tiba, Suzuya merasa ponselnya bergetar. "Oh. Hnn? Pak Kim?" Ia menatap layar dan mendapati panggilan dari seseorang. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pak Kim, sopir kesayangan Tuan Muda Han Jumin. "Halo? Oh. Iya. Oke, pak. Aku akan segera kesana. Ya, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku jalan kesana sekarang, ya. Terima kasih, Pak Kim."

PIP

"Dia sudah sampai?" tanya Seven. "Cepat sekali. Supir horang kaya memang beda."

"Heum. Belum sih. Ia bilang sudah dekat, hanya saja ada peralihan jalur karena penggalian jalan. Karena tidak mungkin lewat sini, aku dan Pak Kim sepakat untuk bertemu di areal pertokoan. Toh sudah tidak jauh lagi," jawab Suzuya.

"Mau kesana sekarang? _ROGER_! Aku temani~!" Seven berdiri dari tempatnya dan melakukan _stretching_.

"Eh? Kau pulang saja. Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Nah, nuna, NAH! Aku yang membawa nuna keluar jadi aku juga harus bertanggungjawab! Oh, Jumin-hyung pun tahu aku bersama nuna! Kalau sampai nuna diculik untuk diambil organ dalamnya…. GAAAH~.. ! _My baby_..! _MY BABIESSSS_ …!"

"Hhhh… Aku lebih lega kalau kau tidak mengantarku, Seven. Aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Nyah nyah~… Pantang bagi _Defender of Justice, God 707_ untuk meninggalkan perempuan sendirian di kegelapan!"

"Yah, oke oke. Kalau begitu ayo… Hnn? Bungeoppangmu jangan lupa tuh," ujar Suzuya sembari berdiri dan merujuk pada sebungkus bungeoppang di kursi mereka.

"Eh, iya." Seven mengambil _snack_ tersebut dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan.

Sejak langkah awal dimulai, Seven dengan antusias bermaksud untuk menyantap bungeoppang tersebut. Sembari bersenandung, ia membuka bungkus pelindungnya sehingga terlihatlah bagian bawah roti ikan mas tersebut. Tanpa ragu, ia menggigit bagian perut bungeoppang itu dengan 'kejam'. Setelah itu, Seven memasukkan jari telunjuk ke bagian yang sudah digigit tersebut, bermaksud mengail _filler_ pasta merah dari sana. "Yeee~… Nunaaa~… Isi perut~… Usus usus~… Nommmm~…." Seven menunjukkan congkelan pasta merah di jarinya pada Suzuya sebelum melahapnya ke dalam mulut. "Enyaaaak~…" X9.

Perempuan di sana menggeleng berulang kali. Agak merinding melihat joroknya Seven. "Argh. Oh. Seven, masukkan dulu ke dalam bungkusnya."

"Hmm?"

Suzuya meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas.

Tanpa mengerti maksud dari nunanya, 707 menuruti perintah Suzuya.

Suzu kembali dengan meraih tangan kiri Seven yang kosong dan menuangkan _gel_ anti kuman di sana. Tanpa menunggu, ia meratakan _gel_ tersebut di seluruh telapak tangan Seven dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Kau jorok sekali. Mana tanganmu yang satunya?"

Seven _blushing_. "Ehm… ini," ujar Seven pelan sembari menyerahkan satu tangannya yang lain setelah memindahkan bungeoppangnya ke tangan yang sudah bersih.

Dengan gesit, Kim melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Seven sembari tersenyum. "Beres. Sekarang kau boleh aduk usus lagi."

Kedua manik Seven menatap Suzuya dengan bulat. Mengapa nunanya itu bisa begitu perhatian namun tidak memilih dirinya. "Ah, oke."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Sedikit salah tingkah membuat Seven lupa soal aduk usus bungeoppang.

"Pasti senang, ya? Jumin hyung… Punya pacar yang perhatian seperti nuna," gumam Seven.

"Hmm? Hahaha. _Thank you, God Seven_! Tapi siapapun yang jadi pacarmu nanti, pasti akan sangat menyayangimu. Perempuan bisa meneleponmu sekali setiap jam sebagai tanda perhatiannya, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak akan keberatan. Hahahaha."

"Hehe. Oh, Seven, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau suka? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi kita belum bercerita banyak."

"Euhmmm…" Dengan rona kemerahan di wajah, Seven menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Gugup. "Ada sih, orang yang kusuka."

"Benarkah? Siapa?! Ada fotonya?" tanya Suzuya antusias.

"A…da."

"Mau lihat!"

"Eits. Rahasia~…"

"Huhhh… Agen intelijen juga?"

"Hmm… Bukan. Tapi aku bertemu dengannya setelah menjadi agen rahasia."

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu mendekatinya?"

Seven tersenyum kecut sebelum menjawab. "Aku mencoba sebisaku, tapi percuma saja. Profesiku dan yah… lagipula ia sudah memilih orang lain daripada aku."

 _God 707_ merasa Suzuya kini tengah memperhatikan. Dalam benaknya, ia merasa telah memberi banyak petunjuk jelas bahwa perempuan ber _dress_ biru di sana-lah yang mematahkan hatinya.

"Uhm. Aku yakin akan ada orang lain yang lebih baik darinya. Sabar saja. Lagipula kau masih muda. Kau manis, humoris, _good look,_ berkarir cemerlang. Banyak perempuan akan bersimpuh di kakimu, aku yakin itu."

"Hahahaha… _yeah_."

Tanpa terasa, Suzuya dan Seven kini sudah berada di area pertokoan. Jalanan yang mulai sepi di penjelangan tengah malam itu memudahkan mereka berdua mendapati BWUU hitam milik Jumin Han. Pak Kim sudah berdiri di dekat pintu penumpang, guna dirinya kelak membukakan pintu untuk Suzuya.

"Ah, itu dia. Seven, terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku. Juga untuk konsernya," ujar Suzuya.

"Ah, iya. Sama-sama nuna. Salam untuk hyung."

Suzu mengangguk. " _Bye_. Hati-hati, ya." Perempuan itu melangkah mendekati mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

"… N-Nunaa..!" panggil Seven tiba-tiba, yang otomatis membuat Suzuya berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke belakang.

Lidah itu terasa kelu.

Dua detik berlalu hingga Suzuya mengernyitkan alis. "Seven, ada apa?"

Tidak mudah bagi Seven untuk mengatakannya. Apapun yang ia ingin katakan saat itu, seolah lidahnya tidak merestui.

' _Aku suka padamu. Aku sayang padamu...'_

Hanya itu yang ingin ia sampaikan, tapi…

"… Hati-hati, ya?!"

Itulah yang akhirnya tercerai dari bibir Choi. Lawan bicaranya menanggapi dengan biasa. Ia tersenyum, mengangguk, dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Seven masih berdiri di sana dengan arah pandangan tertuju pada BMUU yang akan membawa pergi nunanya. Terus ia berdiri, terus ia menatap. Terus ia meratapi… hingga beberapa menit kemudian dan BMUU itu sudah tidak lagi berada di sana.

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya…

 **21 : 05 (Zen Calling)**

Zen : "Halo, nona~.. Sedang apa? Kau sudah makan malam?"

Haneul : "Iya, baru saja. Kau sudah, Zen?"

Zen : "Ya, aku juga sudah makan malam. Aku makan salad malam ini. Hehe. Aku juga baru selesai _jogging_ sore. Uggghhh~… tubuhku pegal, tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan sehabis olahraga. Kau suka olahraga Haneul?"

Haneul : "Uhm.. Aku suka badminton, tapi kurasa aku tidak punya cukup waktu. Sudah lama juga sejak aku memegang raket. Terakhir… SMP mungkin? Sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang lalu."

Zen : "Wah, sudah lama sekali, ya? Hnn.. Jika saja aku tahu alamatmu, aku dapat menjemputmu dan kita berolahraga bersama. Badminton pun aku suka. Apapun olahraganya aku suka. Hehehe. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku tidak tidur hanya untuk latihan, terutama menjelang pertunjukan. Efek kurang tidur itu tidak baik bagi tubuh, dari mulai kulit, metabolisme, kesehatan, hingga penampilan kita. Aktor sepertiku harus menjaga semuanya. Tidur itu seperti obat alami. Namun karena jam tidurku kadang terganggu, aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada tubuhku. Jadi, kupikir selain tidur, olahraga yang baik pun dapat membantu. Olahraga dapat membuatmu berkeringat, mengeluarkan toksin tubuh, dan membuatmu lebih sehat dan segar. Jika olahraga dan tidur yang baik dilakukan, sangat hebat hasilnya, bukan?"

Haneul : "Yah, kau benar. Tidak heran kau jadi sangat tampan."

Aku memukul bibirku yang bergumam demikian. Walaupun aku bergumam pelan dan tidak disengaja, tetap saja itu memalukan…! Bagaimana jika Zen sampai mendengarnya?! Aku malu…! .

Zen : "Ah, hahahaha. Aku senang mendengarnya. Entah mengapa, aku senang mendengarnya darimu. Keluar dari mulutmu, terdengar sangat spesial."

Tuh kan, dia mendengarnya!

Tapi… sepertinya ia tidak marah.

Apa ia menyukainya?

Oh... Wajahku terasa panas… Aku pasti _blushing_ berat sekarang…!

Haneul : "…A.. Ah, k-kau kau memang tampan, Zen. Jaehee eonni pun selalu bicara begitu."

Zen : "Ya. Kurasa di RFA ini hanya dia yang menghargai ketampananku sebelum kau datang. Sekarang ada kau di RFA ini. Rasanya jadi lebih baik dan… menyenangkan. Aku sangat suka kau bergabung. Aku… sangat senang kau mau bergabung."

Aku meremas selimut sembari membantingkan diriku sendiri di atas kasur. Ah~… Kenapa rasanya seperti melayang begini?

Zen : "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku meneleponmu untuk bertanya soal besok. Jadi kan kita pergi bersama?"

Mendengarnya aku segera terduduk kembali. Jujur, aku nyaris lupa soal kencanku dengan Zen besok! Mungkin karena aku lelah selepas jalan bersama Suzuya hari ini.

Haneul : "… Ah… Oh..! I-iya! Tentu… tentu…! Jadi, di mana aku harus menunggumu?"

Zen : "Hmm.. Kalau di depan hotel tempat pesta kemarin bagaimana? Apa tempat itu jauh untukmu?"

Jangankan hotel, ke ujung dunia sekalipun aku akan bersedia!

Haneul : "Oh, tidak tidak. Itu mudah. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sana besok."

Zen : "Sip~.. Mau jam berapa aku jemput?"

Haneul : "Hmm… Jam sepuluh bagaimana? Terlalu pagi tidak?"

Zen : "Ah, tentu saja tidak. Itu waktu ideal. Aku setuju denganmu. Oke, sudah diputuskan, ya? Aku akan menjemputmu di sana besok. Hmm.. kapan kau tidur?"

Haneul : "Sebentar lagi, aku sedang menonton film kesukaaanku. Film ini akan beres sekitar tujuh menit lagi."

Zen : "Oke, baiklah. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, oke? Besok kita jalan-jalan. Aku ingin melihat kau segar besok. Jadi, jika kau terbiasa bergadang, aku ingin kau melewatkannya malam ini untukku besok. Ehehe."

Aku _blushing_ lagi. Oh, Zen…~

Haneul : "O.. Oke…"

Zen : "Hihi, suaramu imut sekali. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Ahh~.. Badanku lengket. Aku harus mandi sekarang."

Haneul : "MA-MANDI?!"

Aku hampir histeris karena gugup. Otak kotorku dengan cepat membayangkan bulir-bulir air mengalir indah di atas kulit Zen yang putih, di atas tubuhnya yang…

KYAAAAA~!

Zen : "Ya, mandi. Kenapa? Kau tidak membayangkan hal-hal yang aku suka, kan~?"

Haneul : "…"

 _Damned you, God mistake..!_

Zen : "Kekeke. Tidak apa-apa. Bayangkan saja sepuasmu. Aku lebih senang jika kau sampai memimpikannya. Aku tutup di sini, ya? Selamat malam, nona. Mimpi indah, ya."

* * *

Kurang lebih tiga per empat jam kemudian Suzuya sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, rumah kebun putra sulung keluarga Han. Pak Kim menurunkannya di depan pintu masuk rumah kebun tersebut layaknya tuan putri. Di sana sudah menunggu beberapa penjaga dan satu orang yang sudah sangat Suzuya kenal, Nyonya Shim selaku kepala rumah tangga keluarga Han.

"Selamat malam, Nona Kim," ujarnya seraya membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda hormat dalam penyambutan itu.

Suzuya membalas santai, dengan _bow_ pula. "Malam juga, Kepala Shim."

"Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di kebun. Sebelum anda menyusulnya, beliau menitipkan pesan kepada hamba untuk mengantar anda bersiap sebentar. Mari ikut saya?" pintanya dengan elegan.

Cekatannya Nyonya Shim yang masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Suzuya. Ini rutinitas yang hampir selalu ia jalani ketika mendatangi Jumin. Hanya saja ini kali kedua ia diantar oleh Nyonya Shim selaku kepala rumah tangga. Biasanya ia diantar oleh _bodyguard_ atau beberapa _maid_.

…

Sebenarnya aku sudah membayangkan diriku berendam di campuran air hangat dan _bath bomb_ beraroma _lemongrass_ yang baru saja aku beli tadi sepulang nonton konser bersama Seven. Namun semuanya berubah saat Jumin menelepon dan memintaku untuk datang kemari. Alhasil, di sini-lah aku sekarang. _Halter neck dress_ berwarna peach, anting, kalung, stiletto putih, _hair do_ , dan _make up_ bernuansa peach menempel di tubuhku.

Hhh~… Tidak ada _bath bomb_ , tidak ada air hangat..

Jumin, selalu saja seperti ini. Seenaknya saja. Ia memintaku untuk menemaninya makan malam secara mendadak. Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa tidak baik untuk memasukkan makanan pada jam-jam ini. Hanya karena ia tunanganku dan aku menyayanginya, aku selalu mengiyakan apa yang ia pinta. Selalu. Seegois apapun itu.

Akulah yang harus selalu memahaminya. Aku yakin Jumin tidak akan mengerti bagaimana lelahnya memakai stiletto di tengah malam seperti ini, berjalan menuju tempat _dinner_ di tengah kebunnya yang 'mini'. Aku akui idenya ini romantis, tapi berlebihan juga boleh kubilang. Kupikir tidak ada orang normal yang mengajak pasangannya _dinner_ di tengah kebun pada malam buta seperti ini. Kakiku yang lelah terus mengikuti ke mana Nyonya Shim mengantarku.

 _Well_ , Jumin memang tidak normal.

Sampai di sebuah gazebo di tengah taman tersebut, aku melihat pria yang memanggilku kemari. Ia berdiri di samping pilar, -dekat anak tangga- dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Rapi, tampan, berkelas seperti biasa. Ia memandangiku lurus dengan seringai menawan. Hatiku luluh melihat seringai itu. Aku yakin ia puas menyiksaku di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Silakan, Nona Kim." Kepala Shim membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi dan aku membalasnya. Ia mempersilahkanku untuk menghampiri Jumin, yang juga menyambutku.

"Cantik seperti biasanya, _my princess_. Cup." Dia berlutut dan mencium tanganku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kemudian, ia berdiri dan menuntunku dengan lembut menaikki anak tangga untuk sampai di dalam gazebo bergaya mediterania di sana. Gestur _gentleman_ nya menakjubkanku. Ini sudah larut malam namun ia masih dapat berlaku sedemikian. Ia memang berbeda.

Kami duduk berhadapan setelah kedua pelayan membukakan kursi untuk kami. Salah satu dari mereka yang ada di sana segera menuangkan Merlot ke dalam gelas sementara kami masih saling bertukar pandang. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi… entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang karena udara malam ini, aku merasa ia lebih intens daripada biasanya.

Menu pembuka datang. Greek Salad. Kami berdua menyantapnya.

Jumin tidak pernah mengajakku bicara ketika makan. Kurasa ini salah satu perilaku etika yang diajarkan kepadanya saat masih kecil dulu. _He's my nobleman after all_.

Karenanya, aku pun memfokuskan diriku menikmati santapan malam itu. Aku tarik ucapanku soal melahap di jam segini. Makanan Jumin selalu bercita rasa tinggi dan nikmat di lidah. Aku tidak bohong jika aku bilang aku menikmatinya.

Masuk ke menu kedua, Wagyu Steak yang Jumin janjikan di telepon sebelumnya.

"Cincin pemberianku… Aku yakin bukan itu?" tiba-tiba Jumin bertanya. Matanya memandangku curiga.

Oh. Dia sadar aku pakai cincin berlian palsu yang kubeli di kaki lima.

"Oh. Aku menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Cincin itu pasti sangat mahal. Aku ragu memakainya karena takut hilang, perampokan. Jadi, aku memilih untuk mencari cincin yang sama persis modelnya dengan pemberianmu. Aku harap kau menganggap ini sebagai itikad baik."

Jumin terlihat menerima jawabanku. "Tentu. Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanyanya lagi sembari memotong-motong steaknya dengan anggun. Ia makan dengan _style_ Eropa.

Aku memandanginya, agak terkejut karena kali ini dia mengajakku bicara ketika makan. "Sudah. Aku baru menyelesaikannya kemarin," jawabku sembari melahap potongan daging di garpu. Berbeda dengannya, aku makan dengan gaya Amerika.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku pun senang karena kau bersedia datang kemari, menemaniku makan malam."

Jumin memberi isyarat kepada semua pelayannya untuk meninggalkan kami.

"Aku suka _dress_ yang kau pakai," lanjutnya. Kali ini ia melahap sedadu potongan daging. Matanya sangat tajam memandangku. Seringainya, matanya, seakan ia menelanjangiku saat itu.

"Aku ambil itu sebagai pujian. Aku tidak perlu memujimu karena kau tahu, aku selalu menyukai pria dengan setelan jas sepertimu, bukan?" jawabku.

Ia tersenyum sembari menyisip wine. "Aku tahu. Aku satu-satunya pria di hatimu, bukan?"

Aku mengangkat alisku, mengiyakan pria kharismatik ini.

"Syukurlah. Kita sudah lama tidak berbincang langsung seperti ini. Terakhir kita bertemu adalah saat di pesta kemarin, bukan? Aku sangat menyesalkan waktuku yang kurang banyak untukmu. Karenanya, aku memintamu untuk menemuiku malam ini. Dan karena tugasmu sudah beres, aku dengan amat sangat senang menyampaikannya padamu bahwa mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau akan tinggal di sini denganku."

Kegiatan makanku terhenti. 'Tinggal bersamaku' katanya?

Han Jumin mengangkat alis, menunggu jawabanku. "Bagaimana, _dear_?"

"… Emh.. Ah, Jumin.. Ahahaha… Kau sangat lucu malam ini, hahahaha." Aku harap ia benar-benar bercanda.

"… Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak pernah bercanda tentang apapun yang menyangkut dirimu. Kupikir kau akan senang mendengar hal ini. Kepala Shim sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu."

Bingung, aku benar-benar bingung. Ada apa ini..?

"Tapi… Bukankah kau pria yang berprinsip tidak akan serumah dengan wanita jika belum ada ikatan pernikahan? Kita baru bertunangan, Jumin."

"Secara teknis, ya. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku dan kau tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Intinya, mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, kau akan tinggal di sini denganku. Dengan begitu, kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau dengan senang hati menerima ini. Sangat bagus bagiku untuk pulang ke rumah di mana ada seseorang yang menungguku, menyambutku. Orang sepertimu, Suzuya, yang aku cintai, dan kau adalah tunanganku."

"Tapi… Jumin… Aku tidak.. Uh. Kau tahu kan ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan? Semua propertiku di apartemen dan tidak mungkin aku menghabiskan waktu selama di Korea hanya untuk di sini bersama denganmu dan Elly."

Jumin menepuk garpu ke piring, penuh penekanan. "Elizabeth 3rd."

"Ya, Elizabeth 3rd." -_-*

"Pak Kim dapat mengantarkanmu kembali ke apartemen besok pagi. Kau bisa mengambil semua propertimu dan kembali kemari."

"…Ya, tapi…"

"Suzuya, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tahu semua terkesan buruk bagimu. Prinsipku dengan tidak tinggal serumah sebelum pernikahan membuatku seperti seorang munafik. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu, yaitu waktu dan dirimu."

Aku melihat ketulusan sekaligus kebuasan di matanya. Jumin tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Suzuya." Dia meraih tanganku di atas meja dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku. Kau tahu ada banyak orang jahat di luar sana? Kau tahu ada banyak orang yang mungkin juga menginginkan dirimu. Selama kau di Kanada aku tidak bisa tenang memikirkanmu. Bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak lagi kepadaku? Bagaimana jika akhirnya kau meninggalkanku? Aku baru sadar hari ini soal semua ketakutanku itu, bahwa ternyata kau lebih dari sekedar kata penting untukku. Kau hidupku. Aku… terobsesi padamu. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu dan hubungan kita. Karenanya, biarkan aku menjagamu. Biarkan aku melindungimu. Aku _**PRIA**_ mu, Suzuya. Dengan menerima permintaanku, aku dapat melindungimu."

Aku terdiam melihat Jumin demikian. Mata memohonnya, cara bicaranya. Tch. Mengapa dia terlalu sempurna sehingga membuatku selalu mengiyakan apa yang ia mau? Aku ingin menolak, tapi mengapa aku begini kaku? Mengapa aku merasa simpati? Mengapa aku merasa takut?

"Biarkan aku tenang dengan tahu bahwa kau selalu ada untukku. Jika aku pulang ke rumah dan mendapati dirimu ada di sini, aku akan merasa tenang. Kau boleh melakukan apapun pada ruanganmu. Ubahlah semaumu. Selalu ada yang siap menerima perintahmu. Asalkan kau selalu ada di sini, menungguku, aku akan mengabulkan semuanya," lanjutnya.

Hatiku seperti diiris. Pikiranku seperti ditempa. Genggaman tangan Jumin semakin kuat. Aku yakin Jumin tidak bermaksud memberikan ancaman, tapi aku merasa sangat terancam.

"O-oke, baiklah. Aku akan tinggal di sini. Besok pagi, aku akan ke apartemen untuk mengambil propertiku jika boleh."

Genggaman tangannya melemas. Mata dan ekspresinya kini lebih tenang. Aku lihat senyum tipisnya tersungging. Ia suka dengan ucapanku untuk tetap tinggal.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang kau mengerti. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Setelah ini, mau berendam bersamaku di jacuzzi?" tanyanya dibarengi _devil smile_.

Ugh.. Aku ingin pulang. Jika ia terus menggodaku seperti ini dan godaannya terlalu jauh dan serius, sangat berbahaya bila aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Tidak malam ini, Jumin. Aku hanya ingin mandi dan tidur," jawabku. Kembali kumenikmati potongan steak.

"Tentu, apapun yang kau pinta, tuan putriku." Ia menyisip winenya dengan cara terelegan yang pernah ada.

Manusia manapun tidak akan mampu menyainginya malam itu.

* * *

Lewat tengah malam…

Aku berada di ruanganku. Di pinggir ranjang ini aku duduk dan termenung, murung memikirkan banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Amplop coklat di sampingku adalah awal dari semua. Isinya membuat kepalaku sakit beberapa hari terakhir. Sakit kepala ini menyulitkanku untuk fokus pada apapun. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Wine, obat, tidur, istirahat, Elizabeth 3rd, tidak ada yang membantu. Namun aku tahu satu hal. Suzuya, ia akan mampu menyembuhkannya. Aku yakin itu. Aku harus mendapatkannya, 'obat penyembuh' dari Suzuya.

Keyakinan itulah yang melangkahkan kedua kakiku ke kamarnya. Kubuka kenop pintu itu perlahan karena aku takut membangunkannya. Namun dugaanku ternyata salah. Aku tidak mendapatinya di ranjang atau sekeliling ruangan. Setelah kuterdiam, aku menyadari bahwa ada suara air mengalir di kamar mandi. Suzuya masih mandi di sana. Selain suara air, aku bisa mencium aroma _body wash_ favoritnya mengairi ruangan. Wangi ini tidak cukup menyenangkan hatiku. Wangi ini hanya meyakinkanku soal keberadaannya : kekasihku, wanitaku, calon ratuku.

Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk mendapatkan 'obat penyembuh' dari wanitaku. Dua amplop coklat dan satu buah buku -yang akan aku bacakan untuknya malam ini- ada di rangkulan tangan kananku. Buku ini adalah memento dari Rika. Aku yakin Suzuya pun akan penasaran dengan isinya. Jika aku membacakan ini untuknya sebelum tidur nanti, kami berdua akan mengetahui dengan bersamaan soal isi buku tersebut. Wanita yang ada di rumahku ini adalah belahan jiwaku. Apapun yang aku tahu, ia harus tahu. Tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita berdua. Kupikir ia pun harusnya berpikiran sama.

Lalu, ada hal yang menarik kedua mataku. Di atas ranjang, kudapati sebuah _sling bag_ kulit coklat bermodel _vintage_. Apa istimewanya tas ini? Tidak sebagus pemberianku, tapi mengapa ia memakainya? Kenapa pula warnanya coklat? Suzu lebih manis dengan warna peach atau pink, beraura dengan warna putih, dan sensual dengan warna hitam. Hmm.. tapi itulah tunanganku.

Hal menarik kedua adalah _smartphone_ miliknya. Aku tahu bahwa mengotak-atik ponsel orang lain tanpa seizin pemiliknya merupakan perilaku tidak beretika. Namun, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Ada hal kuat yang membuatku akhirnya melakukan tindakan ini.

Suzuya tidak pernah memasang sandi. Dengan mudahnya, aku dapat melakukan apa yang menurutku penting pada ponsel tersebut : mengecek aplikasi, _chat_ , pesan, panggilan, media sosial, musik, dan yang terakhir… album foto. Sebaik mungkin kutahan emosi saat mendapati foto tunanganku bersama lelaki lain –Luciel- yang diambil beberapa jam lalu.

"Jumin?"

Suara lembut itu mengalihkanku. Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara dan Suzuya tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Dalam balutan gaun tidur mini satin berwarna putih, ia berdiri memandangiku dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus malu. Aku sendiri terdiam mendapatinya berbaju minim.

Tubuhku memanas.

Ya, aku memang belum mandi saat itu. Tubuhku gerah karena keringat seharian.

"KYAAA~! KENAPA KAU DI SINI?!" serunya tidak menyangka. Ia segera mengambil kimono tidur yang satu set dengan pakaiannya. Ia memakai kimono tersebut dan berjalan menghampiriku. "KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!" pintanya dengan agak tegas, masih malu mungkin karena mendapatiku ada di kamarnya pada jam tersebut. Terlebih lagi, aku sempat melihat dirinya dalam balutan minim kain.

"… Baju yang tadi… Uhm… Kau berniat menggodaku, ya?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi datar. Setenang mungkin, SENORMAL mungkin.

Aku sudah bicara bahwa tubuhku memanas karena keringat, bukan?

"ENAK SAJA. TIDAK! I… Ini semua disediakan di sini! Kau ingat aku tidak bawa baju apapun? Jadi mau tidak mau aku memakai ini."

Dia _blushing_.

Aku suka melihatnya.

"Hmm… Lingerie berenda. Bukan seleraku, tapi terlihat bagus di tubuhmu. Hmm.. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa maid yang menyiapkannya untukmu. Aku yakin dia bermaksud baik dengan memilih lingerie daripada piyama biasa."

"HEEEIII!" Ia semakin malu. "Sekarang, apa kau bersedia keluar dari sini atau tidak?!"

"Hnn? Tidak. Lagipula, mengapa harus keluar? Ini kan rumahku. Aku ada di mana terserah aku."

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Gadisku menyerah. Dengan jelas ia mengerti bahwa aku tidak berkehendak pergi dari sini.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Suzu mengambil duduk di sampingku. Aroma shampo dan sabunnya… membuatku terangsang. Untuk mandi juga secepatnya. "Lalu kau mau apa? Awas ya kalau kau macam-macam!" Kalian tahu? Dia sangat menggemaskan setiap kali wajahnya merah padam dan bersikap malu-malu seperti ini.

Aku menyeringai sebaik mungkin. Salah satu hal dari diriku yang Suzuya sukai adalah seringaiku. Ia bilang aku menawan kala melakukannya. Dengan sangat pasti, aku yakin ia jujur mengatakan itu. "Hanya ingin membaca buku. Jika membaca di sini, kau ada di penglihatanku. Dengan begitu, aku merasa tenang."

"Apa yang kau baca?"

Aku memperlihatkan buku yang kubawa. Buku tanpa judul itu. " _Expert Playboy_." Ya, aku bohong. Aku bercanda. Aku suka sekali bercanda.

" _Expert Playboy_?!" Serunya merepetisi. "… Jumin. Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Hampir semua orang di _chatroom_ membicarakan buku ini. Mereka bicara soal buku ini yang berisi panduan untuk membuat perempuan senang. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, jadi aku beli buku ini dan berniat membacanya di sini. Kupikir, membaca buku ini sembari melihat dirimu dapat membantuku belajar dengan lebih baik."

"J…JANGAN BEGITU, AH!" Hmm, aku dapat melihat seberapa merah padamnya wajah perempuan ini. "Ini semua pasti ulah Zen," gumamnya pelan.

"Bukan, tapi Luciel."

"Ehh?"

Mengucapkan nama itu, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Karenanya, aku berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan menuju meja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ranjang. Aku sandarkan diriku di sana dengan tubuh bagian depan menghadap Suzuya. Jika tadi aku bicara soal tubuhku yang memanas karena keringat seharian, kali ini aku merasa kepalaku turut memanas. Apa mungkin efek wine yang kuminum beberapa hari ini? Beberapa hari ini aku meneguk wine jauh lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Aku bukan alkoholik, tapi inilah yang kulakukan di saat aku merasa tertekan. Namun seperti yang kalian tahu, wine tidak menyembuhkanku –kali ini. Aku pun datang kemari untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, bukan? Sesuatu itu akan membuatku lebih baik dan akan membuat rasa berat serta sakit ini hilang.

Saat ini aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa sakit di dalam, pening, panas, kesal, dan marah. Terutama jika kudengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luciel. Ditambah dengan membayangkan perempuan sensual di hadapanku berduaan dengannya… Apa sebutan untuk perasaan ini? Cemburu?

"Oh. Bicara soal Luciel, aku jadi ingat bahwa kau tadi pergi dengannya. Suzuya, selama kau di Korea beberapa hari ini, kau pergi ke mana saja?" Huft.. Sepertinya suhu ruangan ini memanas, membuat diriku semakin tidak nyaman. Tanganku meraih _remote_ AC di meja dan menyetel pendingin ruangan dalam suhu yang cukup menyejukkan untukku.

Hnn… Ada apa denganku? Tidak biasanya aku memasang suhu hingga 5 derajat.

"Aku? Hmm… Aku di Myeong Dong, seperti yang kau tahu. Aku ke Dong Dae Mun, ke beberapa mall, ke Seoul Grand Park bersama Haneul, dan ke tempat _sunbaenim_." Mataku menangkap tubuh Suzuya sedikit gemetar. Mungkin ia kedinginan? Efek pakaian minim itu.

Oh.. Rasanya suhu ini masih belum cukup dingin karena aku merasa gerah itu kembali datang. Aku tidak yakin dari mana rasa gerah ini kembali. Apa karena fantasiku atas perempuan ini yang dalam balutan kain minim, kedinginan, dan butuh dipeluk? Atau apa karena jawabannya barusan yang… aku tahu tidak sebenarnya?

"… Hanya itu?"

"Ya," jawab Suzuya tegas. Matanya, memandangku dengan berbeda. Ia seperti menyelidikiku, mencurigaiku. Aku tidak suka ini. Malam ini ia memandang Luciel dengan begitu baik sementara aku –tunangannya- mendapatkan pandangan seperti ini?

Aku turunkan lagi suhu ruangan ini. Panas ini nyaris membuatku frustasi. "Kau yakin? Selama di sini, berapa kali kau pergi menemui Luciel?"

"Dua kali."

Kucoba mempercayainya dengan menganggukkan kepala. Aku tahu ini semua bohong. "Oke."

Suasana hening sejenak hingga akhirnya ia kembali bersuara. "Jumin, di mana _sunbaenim_?"

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, bukan? Semua anggota RFA kesulitan menghubunginya. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana ia berada, tapi yang pasti, ia menyibukkan diri seperti biasa."

"… Kau tidak mencarinya? Aku khawatir ia kembali pada Rika."

"Rika. Sudah. Meninggal. Suzuya." Kulonggarkan kerah kemejaku, lalu melepas jam tangan. Panas ini masih bersarang, namun tidak mungkin lagi bagiku untuk menurunkan suhu ruangan. Kupikir lebih efektif sekarang untuk 'mendinginkan diriku sendiri'.

"Jumin, ia masih hidup! Aku menceritakannya padamu soal kejadian di bandara itu, bukan? … Aku akan senang jika ia benar-benar meninggal."

BRAK!

Aku, dalam percakapan itu, sengaja membanting jam tanganku di atas meja. Aku masih berusaha tenang karena aku mencintainya, namun harus kuperjelas bahwa aku tidak menyukai apa yang ia katakan barusan. Kulihat ia membaca dengan jelas maksudku dalam keterkejutannya.

"… Ia sudah meninggal." Sekali lagi, kutegaskan. Dalam _tone_ suara yang senetral mungkin.

"… Tidak, Jumin."

" **Ya**." Dalam, tegas, dan penuh penekanan saat kumengatakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Suzuya berdiri, memandangiku yang masih berusaha tenang. "Orang seperti dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri begitu saja! Aku percaya _sunbae_ V, tapi aku tidak percaya ceritanya soal Rika!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak percaya pada V." Aku melepas dasiku. Perlu juga kah kubuka kemeja ini di depannya? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk cabul di sini seperti Zen, tapi ruangan ini benar-benar semakin terasa panas.

"Dan kau tidak percaya padaku?!"

Dengan sengaja aku tidak menjawabnya.

"… Apa kau masih menyukainya? Rika, maksudku." Suzuya kembali bicara, dalam nada skeptis yang sekaligus terdengar menyindir.

"HA. Konyol," jawabku _enteng_. Tidak perlu serius ketika ia kembali cemburu seperti ini.

"Ya, konyol. Semua orang tahu kau menyukai Rika dan Rika memilih _sunbae_ V yang ia butakan matanya. Dan… kupikir kau masih menyukainya?"

"Alasanmu? Dan perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi padamu, Suzuya. V mengalami kecelakaan pada matanya, bukan DIBUTAKAN dengan SENGAJA. Kau pasti tahu perbedaannya."

"Kau selalu tidak percaya padaku soal Rika. Kau seperti membelanya dan berkata seolah Rika tidak mungkin seperti yang kukatakan!"

"Alasanmu tidak berdasar, Suzuya."

"Apanya? Kau menyukai Rika. Pernah setidaknya. Aku pun menyukai _sunbae_ V. Konyolnya, kita berakhir bersama. Apa ini? Barisan patah hati?!"

Aku merasa ada hantaman keras di dada. Tidak hanya itu, rasa panas yang mengganggu ini semakin bertambah di kepala. Walaupun V adalah sahabatku, aku tidak merasa ada perbedaan antara rasa panas yang kurasakan ini dengan rasa panas yang kurasakan ketika aku tahu Suzuya sedang bersama dengan Luciel. "… Jadi, apa kau masih menyukainya?" Aku sudah selesai dengan _vest_ , dasi, ikat pinggang, dan jam tangan. Kubalikkan tubuhku, menatap perempuan yang kucintai itu. Aku lihat sorot matanya menguat, namun sesuatu yang rapuh menyelubunginya. Inikah yang mereka katakan dengan 'perempuan bersikap kuat dalam rapuhnya'? Ia tidak sebaik itu dalam bersikap kuat. Tidak sebaikku. Namun harus aku akui, aku pun merasa rapuh karena dialog Suzuya yang terakhir.

"Ya," jawabnya cepat. Sakit sekali mendengarnya.

"Wow. Pengakuan macam apa itu? Aku hanya menghormati Rika." Kubalas ia dengan sarkasme. Kalian tahu bukan bahwa aku masih berusaha kuat di sini?

"Yah, tentu saja kau menghormatinya. Atau mencintainya? Semua orang mencintainya. _God bless I am a Rika (God bless America)_!" Ia agak berseru kali ini dengan plesetannya. Penuh sarkasme dan seperti Luciel. Aku tidak menyukainya.

"Huh? Tapi kau bukan Rika… dan… Kau terdengar seperti Luciel sekarang. Apa kau menyukainya juga?"

" _God, Jumin. NO.._!"

" _No_? Pernyataan atau penyangkalan? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau pergi dengannya?" Tanpa kusadari saat itu bahwa nada bicaraku sedikit meninggi.

"Aku memberitahumu _for a God's sake_!"

"Kau memberitahuku karena aku meneleponmu. Apa yang terjadi jika tidak kulakukan? Kau akan kembali padanya?" Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kami saling menyindir satu sama lain. Ini tidak nyaman, tapi aku pun tidak dapat berhenti.

" _WHAT_ …?!" Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Kupikir ia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Detik selanjutnya, kulihat ia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau pernah dengannya. Apa kau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku seperti yang lain untuk dapat bersama dengannya?"

"JUMIN, _NO!_ AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI PADANYA DAN ITU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN TERJADI! AKU BERKOMITMEN DENGANMU DAN ITU BERARTI AKU AKAN BERSAMAMU SAMPAI AKHIR!"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan suara lantang. Aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu benar-benar yang ia rasakan atau hanyalah emosi semata. Karenanya..

"Sungguh? Jika begitu, kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan dengan keputusanku untuk menikah denganmu tiga minggu lagi."

Suzuya terdiam. Ia menatapku tanpa berkedip. Memandangiku seakan aku orang gila. Aku memang gila. Gila karenanya.

"A-Apa?! Menikah? Tiga minggu lagi?! … K-kau bercanda!" Ia tertawa. Kenapa?

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku memantapkan diriku untuk tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Sekali aku membuat keputusan, tidak ada yang bisa membatalkannya. Kau tahu bagaimana aku selalu serius."

Kali ini, kurasa ia sadar bagaimana aku kini tidak sedang bermain-main. "… T-tapi.. Kau sudah sepakat untuk menunggu kuliahku selesai! Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku di Kyoto?! Menikah tidak semudah itu, Jumin! Kau harus komitmen dan yakin!"

"Aku komitmen dan aku yakin," jawabku tegas. Aku pun akan memberitahunya sekarang, sembari melangkah mendekatinya sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku sudah bicara pada mereka tadi siang. Mereka mengizinkannya. Kau bisa telepon mereka sekarang."

Ia mundur sedikit demi sedikit, menghindariku yang semakin mendekat. Hingga semuanya berakhir. Aku tidak lagi melangkah. Aku diam dan menganalisa ekspresinya. Ia terlihat takut, tegang, tidak percaya. Apa semua ketakutanku soal dia yang tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku adalah benar?

"… Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong, Jumin…," ujarnya dibarengi ekspresi ketakutan. Jika ia benar mencintaiku, bukankah harusnya ia senang?

"Komitmen? Yakin?" Aku putuskan untuk mengambil amplop coklat yang kubawa tadi dari meja dekat ranjang. Semakin kuingat apa isi amplop tersebut, semakin aku merasa marah. Mungkin sudah terlalu lama kupendam, hingga akhirnya aku merasa cukup dan semuanya tumpah di saat bersamaan. Begitu amplop itu ada di tanganku, kuhampiri lagi Suzuya. "KAU BICARA SOAL KOMITMEN DAN YAKIN PADAKU?!" Aku banting amplop itu di hadapannya dengan keras hingga semua isinya berhamburan. Aku emosi, aku tidak menyukainya, namun pada akhirnya inilah yang kulakukan.

Isi amplop tersebut adalah kumpulan foto yang menjadi awal ketidakstabilan emosiku akhir-akhir ini. Foto-foto bukti soal bagaimana Suzuya dan Luciel mengkhianatiku. Aku membayar banyak orang : baik orang biasa (penjual bunga, penjaja makanan kaki lima, petugas keamanan, anak penjual koran, SPG minimarket, pedagang perhiasan, semuanya) maupun _bodyguard_ yang kusuruh menyamar di sekitar apartemen Suzuya. Aku menyuruh mereka semua untuk mengawasinya dan menjaganya. Aku berusaha melindunginya. Namun, inilah yang kudapatkan. Puluhan potret Suzuya membagi senyum dan peluknya dengan lelaki lain. Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku menjaganya dan inikah yang kudapatkan setelah semua perasaan dan hatiku kucurahkan hanya padanya?

Apa semua kata-kata ayah memang benar?

"AKU SELALU YAKIN DAN KOMITMEN PADAMU! KAU PIKIR AKU MAIN-MAIN SOAL PERNIKAHAN?!" Aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosiku. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja. "… Oh.. Aku paham. Kau yang tidak ingin pernikahan ini terjadi, hnn? AKU SELALU SETIA PADAMU DAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN ADALAH BERKENCAN DENGAN ORANG YANG LEBIH PANTAS MENJADI ADIKMU SENDIRI?!"

Ya, aku meneriakkinya.

Dan ia cukup dekat untuk menamparku dengan keras. Cepat dan kuat. Aku merasakan panas dari tangannya di pipiku.

"… Kau kelewat batas, Jumin." Suaranya bergetar. Aku yakin ia masih berusaha tenang, namun yang terjadi adalah, ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku mampu mendengarnya menahan tangis sebelum aku kembali menatap wajahnya. Air mata itu turun agak cepat. Pertama kalinya aku melihat Suzuya menangis seperti itu. Dan itu semua karenaku.

Terima kasih juga kuucapkan padanya atas tamparan barusan. Aku merasa pengendalian emosiku kembali seperti semula.

"… Aku sudah lakukan sebisaku. Aku tawarkan kau komitmen, keseriusanku. Sekarang terserah padamu. Kau mengiyakannya untuk dapat terus denganku atau semuanya berakhir di sini. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Jika kau lebih mencintai kebebasanmu daripada aku, aku tidak akan menahanmu."

Itulah dialog terakhirku padanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari sana sesegera mungkin. Dialog terakhir tersebut keluar dari mulutku tanpa ledakan emosi. Kutahan emosiku sebisa mungkin. Dialog tadi adalah yang terbaik. Hatiku sakit meninggalkannya, hatiku sakit mengingat bagaimana 'pengkhianatan' yang ia dan Luciel lakukan, hatiku sakit melihatnya menangis. Aku memilih pergi bukan karena aku tidak peduli, tapi aku takut aku akan lebih menyakitinya lagi. Kuputuskan untuk pergi agar ia berpikir dengan matang soal kelanjutan hubungan ini. Aku mengharapkan jawaban terbaik darinya, yang semoga itu adalah ia menyadari betapa aku mencintainya. Namun jika akhirnya ia memilih 'tidak', kini aku harus bersiap untuk menghadapi sakit dari kehilangannya.

"Kepala Keamanan Jung, tolong jaga tamu perempuanku. Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari tempat ini sedetik pun. Tidak peduli ia menangis, memohon, berteriak, marah, membentak, hingga walaupun ia mengancam akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Pastikan ia terus berada di sini hingga matahari terbit."


	6. The Corporate

**izumi89 : sankyu buat supportnya.. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : The Corporate**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Pukul 2.15 pagi…

Ketukan tuts piano terdengar di seantero _penthouse_. Sambungan ketukan tersebut membentuk nada-nada indah yang begitu pas dan terdengar nyaman di telinga. Melodi yang tercipta begitu emosional, begitu menyentuh, begitu menyedihkan, sekaligus begitu gelap, dan menyakitkan.

Jemari lentik pucat menekan tuts dalam kecepatan dan tempo sempurna. Permainan musik ini penuh dengan pendalaman. Tidak biasanya pria mapan ini memainkan musik klasik dengan sangat baik.

Moonlight Sonata milik Beethoven menjadi pilihan pertamanya untuk menumpahkan segala curahan hati yang tertumpuk dan isi pikiran yang membelit. Ia merasa senyawa dengan _tone_ musik klasik tersebut yang gelap dan 'melankolis'.

Permainannya yang elegan membuat semua _maid_ dan _bodyguard_ di sana mendengarkan dengan dalam. Ada alasan mengapa lagu itu sangat sempurna dimainkan oleh Han Jumin untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka semua tahu alasan itu.

Di lain ruangan, perempuan berambut pirang tengah telungkup di atas ranjang. Ia menangis, meremas erat selimut sutra. Di sampingnya berserakan dokumen yang menyatakan persetujuan keluarga untuk Han Jumin menikahinya dalam tempo tiga minggu sejak dokumen tersebut ditandatangani, yang mana adalah siang hari sebelumnya. Ini kejutan baik, bagi pihak pria. Namun nyatanya, kejutan ini tidak berakhir baik bagi sang perempuan. Perjanjian sepihak, pemaksaan ego : semua ini membuat dirinya merasa dijual oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Sejahat itukah Han Jumin?

Sebenarnya…

Ada alasan jelas menyertai semua ini. Satu alasan telah terbongkar dan beberapa alasan lain masih disembunyikan Han Jumin sendiri. Beberapa alasan ini yang tidak diketahui Suzuya.

 _Grand piano_ masih 'bersiul' di menit-menit berikutnya. Pada pertengahan Moonlight Sonata, Jumin beralih ke Nocturne No. 1 Op. 9 karya Chopin, komposer favoritnya. Masih dalam pendalaman emosional, Jumin memainkannya dengan sempurna. Jauh lebih sempurna daripada sonata pertama. Ketukkannya pas, seiring dengan detak jantung dan pompaan tekanan batinnya. Pada permainannya ini, memorinya berkilas soal apa yang menjadi alasan dari semua tindakannya pada Suzuya. Selain karena Luciel seperti yang sudah kita ketahui.

…

…

* * *

 **Di bawah ini bagian yang dibuat Italic itu buat isi hatinya Jumin di masa ini (pas main piano). Buat yang gak dicetak Italic, itu adegan flashbacknya. Berlaku sampai Jumin selesai main pianonya.. ._.v**

* * *

..

"… Jumin."

 _Ayah…_

"Perkenalkan, ini Glam Choi. Ah, kau pasti sudah tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah aktris terkenal."

 _Kau yang terbaik.._

"Langsung saja pada intinya. Aku dan Glam Choi telah memutuskan untuk menikah."

 _Namun kecantikan selalu saja membutakanmu.._

"Ya, itu benar. Jumin, kita akan menjadi keluarga sebentar lagi. Aku harap kau senang dengan kabar gembira ini. Ayo saling mengenal satu sama lain?" Glam Choi bicara.

 _Aku selalu meleluasaimu mencintai mereka…_

"Ehm.. Sayang, bagaimana kalau kau mengatakannya juga sekarang?" Sinyal Glam Choi pada Presiden Direktur Han.

 _Kau biarkan mereka mengendalikanmu.._

 _Aku tidak pernah komplain atas itu.._

"Oh. Soal itu. Benar juga. Sekalian saja, mengingat bagaimana sulitnya kau untuk ditemui, Jumin."

 _Kau ayahku, satu-satunya yang tulus mencintaiku. Aku pun mencintaimu._

 _Kita hidup di dunia yang sepi. Aku berusaha mengerti kesepianmu, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang wanita mengubah itu semua._

"Glam Choi akan menjadi ibu tirimu, tapi.. ia sudah menunjukkan pada ayah bagaimana perhatiannya terhadap dirimu dan masa depanmu. Kemarin, ia memperkenalkan ayah dengan seorang perempuan bernama Sarah."

 _Kau punya segalanya. Kau tidak akan memperalatku. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu._

"… Lalu?"

 _Karena aku adalah anakmu.._

"Sarah adalah muridku di dunia modeling. Ia sama sepertimu : ambisius, sukses, berkarakter. Ia pemilik Sugar Round dan usahanya cukup maju di industrinya. Sangat baik jika dua orang yang berpotensi seperti dirimu dan Sarah bersatu, bukan?"

 _Namun.._

"… Ayah?"

 _Aku tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan sejauh ini…_

"Jumin, aku dan Glam Choi sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sarah."

 _Bahwa kau akan 'menjualku' pada wanita itu.._

 _.._

* * *

..

Jumin masih bermain indah. Tuts-tuts itu ia tekan semakin keras.

..

* * *

…

 _Ayah.._

"Dengan penuh rasa hormat padamu, aku menolaknya. Perjodohan itu," jawab Jumin tegas di malam saat sang ayah datang berkunjung.

 _Setiap orang menemukan kebahagiaan mereka dengan cara masing-masing.._

"Apa alasanmu?"

 _Karena itu yang kau lakukan dengan wanita-wanita itu. Dulu aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu kepada mereka. Namun sekarang…_

"Ayah tahu. Aku sudah punya Suzuya."

 _Aku bisa merasakannya.._

"Suzuya? Perempuan Kanada-mu itu?"

 _Berkat Suzuya, yang hadir di kehidupanku.._

"Ya."

 _Ia mengajariku perasaan ini.._

"… Kau masih saja dengannya?"

 _Aku mencintainya.._

"Aku serius dengannya, ayah."

 _Karena ia tidak seperti mereka. Ia tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang kau banggakan._

Direktur Han menghembuskan nafas panjang lelah sebelum kembali bicara. "Jumin, kurasa inilah saatnya aku bicara. Aku tahu dirimu. Kau anakku. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama seorang perempuan. Atau memperkenalkan teman perempuanmu padaku, setidaknya. Aku lebih sering memperhatikanmu peduli soal Elizabeth. Yang kau pedulikan hanyalah Elizabeth! Kau sibuk dengannya, tapi tidak dengan mencari pendamping. Suzuya ini, kau bahkan belum pernah mempertemukanku dengannya. Di luar hal ini, perempuan 'bicara' dengan emosi, Jumin. Jika kau benar dengan Suzuya -yang mana kini sedang berada di Kanada- apa kau yakin dengannya?"

 _Ia mengajariku arti kehadiran seorang perempuan dalam hidup kita –pria- dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Hal yang profesor termahal sekalipun tidak akan sanggup menjadikannya sebuah teori dan membuatku mengerti._

"Apa maksud ayah?"

 _Aku yakin kau melakukan semua hal terbaik yang kau bisa. Kau ingin aku mendapatkan yang terbaik.._

"Dia di Kanada dan kau di Korea. Kau tahu bagaimana pergaulan orang Amerika? Ia pun menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di Jepang, bukan? Ayah mungkin sudah tua, tapi ayah tidak ketinggalan untuk tahu bagaimana pergaulan remaja Jepang. Suzuya pun bukan perempuan dari kalangan kita! Apa kau yakin bahwa ia sebaik apa yang kau kira sebelum bertemu denganmu? Dan bagaimana ia di Kanada sana? Tidak ada yang tahu!"

 _Setidaknya tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ia sedang berproses untuk menjadi lebih baik. Begitu semua selesai, akan aku perkenalkan dirinya padamu dengan bangga. Bahwa wanita seperti inilah yang seharusnya kau cari dan berikan cinta.._

Jumin Han terdiam. Fakta mengenai Suzuya yang Tuan Direktur ungkapkan memanglah benar. Prasangka ayahnya terhadap Suzuya berhasil membuat Jumin sedikit gundah. Ia tidak pernah berpikir buruk soal Suzuya. Apa karena Jumin 'masih polos' dalam hal wanita? Atau karena sejauh yang ia tahu, Suzuya tidak seperti itu?

 _Kuberi ia kebebasan. Tidak ingin kupatahkan sayap-sayap besarnya.._

"Perempuan yang sendirian sepertinya -di negara asing- bisa jadi sangat kesepian. Walaupun kau ada untuknya, kau tidak bersamanya. Kau punya tanggungjawab besar kepada lebih dari sepuluh ribu kepala yang bekerja untuk kita! Dua puluh empat jam sepanjang minggu! Perempuan dari golongan orang biasa tidak akan mengerti kehidupan kita, KESIBUKKAN KITA! Mereka dapat melakukan apa saja di saat kesepian. DIA DI KANADA, HAN JUMIN! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perempuan kesepian seperti dirinya diperhatikan oleh lelaki lain? MENERIMA PERHATIAN LELAKI LAIN?! IA BISA SAJA BERPALING DARIMU KAPANPUN TANPA KAU TAHU!"

 _Aku percaya Suzuya. Ia tidak seperti itu. Suzuya bilang ia mencintaiku. Ia akan setia kepadaku. Aku yakin kata-katamu hanya manipulasi belaka agar aku bersedia mematuhi keinginanmu._

"Jika kau bisa bicara seperti itu, lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa Sarah lebih baik darinya?"

 _Suzuya tidak akan mengincar hartaku. Suzuya tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Suzuya tidak akan menyakitiku. Ia tidak akan mempermainkanku. Ia serius denganku. Ia tulus denganku._

"Sarah tentu jauh lebih baik untukmu. Ia pengusaha, sama seperti kita. Ia terbiasa dengan ritme kehidupan kita. Selain itu, jika kau menikah dengannya, kita dapat membeli perusahaannya dengan harga yang lebih murah. Kau dapat mengembangkan usaha itu menjadi sebesar perusahaan-perusahaan kita. Membeli dan mengembangkan tentu lebih murah daripada memulai yang baru."

 _Aku selalu memaafkanmu. Aku selalu berusaha keras untukmu. Aku selalu memperbaiki semua kesalahanmu. Katamu kau akan memperlakukanku sama seperti eksekutif lainnya, tapi aku selalu berhasil menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa dan aku benar. Mengapa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku soal wanitamu dan wanitaku?_

"Aku tahu. Tapi jika ini dengannya, aku tidak berintensi untuk menikah. Pernikahan ini lebih direncanakan oleh wanitamu itu."

 _Selalu kuhormati keputusanmu…_

"Han Jumin, aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti hal ini. Menikah karena bisnis adalah hal biasa bagi golongan seperti kita. Kau juga pasti mengerti bagaimana tidak berprospeknya hubungan jarak jauh seperti yang kau lakukan dengan perempuan Jepang itu! Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan masa depanmu! Sebaik apapun dirimu, akan lebih baik jika ada wanita berkualitas yang mendampingimu! Ini bukan sekedar pernikahan, tapi juga mengembangkan sayap perusahaan kita di dunia!"

 _Karena aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu…_

"Aku tidak melihat kualitas yang kuharapkan dari Sarah saat ia tiba-tiba ada di rumahku. Jika kau ingin aku memilih yang terbaik –bagiku dan perusahaan-, bukankah seharusnya –setidaknya- aku menerima resumenya terlebih dulu?"

 _Karena kau ayahku.._

"… Dari mana kau mendapat sifat keras kepalamu ini? Jelas pilihanku adalah yang terbaik?! Setidaknya pergilah minum teh dengan Sarah. Kau dapat mengenalnya. Ia sangat sopan dan berkelas. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyukainya?! Dari ceritamu tentang perempuan Jepang itu, tentu Sarah jauh lebih baik darinya!"

 _Karena kau tidak menyadari sebuta apa dirimu saat itu._

"Lebih kepada pilihan Glam Choi. Aku secara tegas menolak pernikahan ini, ayah."

Mata Direktur Han membara jelas.

 _Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan, kualitas apa yang baik menurutku. Sarah tidak masuk di dalamnya. Sama sekali tidak._

"Kau bicara soal bagaimana efek pernikahanku nanti dengan Glam Choi terhadap perusahaan. Namun pernahkah kau berpikir, Jumin? Rumor homoseksualnya dirimu yang beredar luas. Kau selalu bicara tidak akan menikah kemarin. Sekarang kau bicara soal serius dengan perempuan yang bahkan ayah tidak tahu siapa?! Ayah bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau hanya mengada-ada soal perempuan Jepang ini?! Wartawan di luar sana leluasa menyebarkan isu bagaimana kau seorang homo. Berita nasional, _infotainment_ , _world class hashtag_ , dan apa itu namanya…. Meme?! APA KAU PIKIR HAL INI TIDAK AKAN MEMPENGARUHI PERUSAHAAN?!"

Calon penerus korporasi di sana tidak bicara apapun. Rumor gay itu tidaklah benar. Ia yakin sang Presiden Direktur pun tidak mempercayainya. Saat itu memang tepat bagi ayahnya untuk menyerang dengan isu sampah tersebut dan mengaitkannya dengan nama baik perusahaan.

"Glam Choi tahu soal rumor ini dan ia hanya berusaha membantu untuk meredakan semuanya. Syukurlah, ia memilih seseorang yang cocok untuk bersanding denganmu. Bagaimana bisa kau sekeras kepala ini?! Ibu kandungmu bahkan tidak sekeras ini!"

Hanya meneguk wine yang Jumin Han lakukan. Ia tidak ingin berdebat kata bersama sang ayah. Suasana perusahaan tidak akan menyenangkan nantinya. Masih banyak masalah perusahaan yang harus ia diskusikan dengan sosok ini. Direktur Han adalah orang hebat, minus sifat _womanize_ r-nya.

"Aku harus pergi. Glam Choi dan aku sudah berjanji untuk bertemu malam ini. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik, Jumin."

Jumin menghubungi V selepas ayahnya pergi. Ia mengharapkan saran dan ketenangan dari sohibnya tersebut, seperti biasa. Sebagai jawaban atas pengharapannya, V secara stabil menyarankan Jumin untuk mengambil langkah yang lebih jauh : mengikat komitmen dengan Suzuya. Atau 'klaim', 'akuisisi –minus unsur pembelian-', jika dimasukkan ke dalam kamus seorang Han Jumin. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang datang untuk merebut calon ratunya tersebut dan sang ayah akan tahu betapa seriusnya dia.

Kebetulan, pesta donasi tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Di detik tersebut, ia segera meminta Asisten Kang untuk secara formal menyampaikan undangan pesta kepada Suzuya. Sengaja tidak ia pinta Haneul untuk melakukannya karena Suzuya bukanlah 'orang biasa' seperti tamu-tamu lainnya.

 _Ia kekasihku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku…._

 _HANYA MILIKKU…_

 _Namun…_

 _.._

* * *

..

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Atau tepatnya, sehari setelah pesta berakhir….

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi, Tuan Muda Han?"

Jumin Han sedang berada di kantornya. Berkacamata, sibuk, serius. Ia bekerja seperti biasanya selagi menunggu laporan performa dari Asisten Kang.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

Im Junsu dan Joon Ji Ki -dua _bodyguard_ yang ia tugaskan untuk mengepalai misi lapangan dalam rangka mengawasi Suzuya- datang padanya. Salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang isinya sulit dipercaya. Sayang, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hal itu nyata.

 _Ayah…_

Ada puluhan foto Suzuya tengah bersama dengan Luciel dari berbagai _angle_. Momen mereka tertawa, memandang satu sama lain, Luciel memeluk kaki tunangannya, saling berpelukan.

Jumin memandang semua potret itu dalam cara yang 'berbeda'.

 _Aku mulai mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud waktu itu._

"Semuanya diambil oleh pihak yang terlibat, Tuan Muda Han. Karenanya, kredibilitas foto-foto ini tidak perlu diragukan."

 _Bahwa sehebat apapun wanita itu.._

 _Seloyal apapun wanitaku.._

Foto-foto itu membuat Han Jumin termenung, nyaris kehilangan fokus atas dunia. Dua _bodyguard_ itu secara sukarela membagi informasi yang lengkap dan akurat –beserta jam, menit, dan detik- bahwa Luciel-lah yang datang kesana seorang diri dan menghampiri wanitanya. Dalam benak seorang eksekutif muda, ia tidak menyangka Luciel dapat berlaku demikian mengganggu. Namun sebagai yang tertua di RFA, ia memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap positif menanggapi ini semua. Walau begitu, sulit disangkal bahwa hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

 _Sebesar apapun cintaku padanya.._

"Baiklah. Teruskan misi ini. Segera kabari jika ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Baik, Tuan Muda Han."

Mereka berdua berlalu pergi dan Jumin bangkit dari kursinya.

 _Semanis apapun bibir lembutnya berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku…_

Dipandanginya pemandangan di luar jendela raksasa gedung itu.

 _Seerat apapun aku memeluknya.._

Ia berusaha mengubur semua kecemburuan, prasangka buruk, pertanyaan tak berarti dengan beristirahat sejenak dan memandang ke luar.

 _Seindah apapun matanya memandangku.._

Ketika itulah Asisten Kang datang.

TOK TOK TOK

 _Setulus apapun senyuman cantiknya.._

"Permisi Tuan Han?" Dia mengetuk pintu kantor terlebih dulu sebelum masuk.

 _Seberusaha apapun aku menjaganya…_

Tuan Han melihat asistennya berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan. Ia menoleh ke arah Nona Kang saat mendengar marganya disebut.

 _Akan selalu ada serigala yang berusaha merebutnya dariku.._

 _Dan jika kubiarkan, aku akan kehilangannya…_

 _Karenanya…_

 _Akan kujaga ia lebih. Lebih lebih lagi daripada saat ini.._

 _Hingga ia tidak bisa lagi membagi dirinya dengan orang lain.._

 _Hingga serigala itu mengerti betapa berbahayanya elang yang diam mengawasi dari langit.._

 _Hingga Suzuya -kelinciku, mangsaku, darahku, obsesiku- tidak dapat berlari lagi.._

 _Rambut, mata, kulit, bibir, pipi, leher, tubuh, tangan, kaki, kuku, aroma, organ, pikiran, hati, cita-cita, nadi, darah, keringat, rasa, senyum, emosi, cintanya : semuanya milikku._

 _Sekecil apapun, tidak sudi aku membaginya dengan yang lain…_

 _Hanya milikku dan hanya untukku.._

… _Dan selamanya akan bersamaku…_

 _MILIKKU, SELAMANYA.._

…

* * *

Permainan piano selesai.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2.40 pagi saat Jumin menghembuskan nafas panjang selagi tertunduk meratapi tuts-tuts piano yang hangat. Kepala dan hatinya terasa sakit. Sakit sekali.

Ia putuskan untuk kembali meneguk wine yang beberapa menit lalu dituangkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Awalnya, wine itu disediakan untuk selebrasi atas kesediaan Suzuya menerima pinangannya. Kini, Jumin pesimis hal itu akan terjadi setelah semua pertengkaran hampir dua jam yang lalu.

Dalam usaha terbaik menikmati wine, Jumin mendapati layar ponselnya menyala. Ia melihat beberapa notifikasi dari aktivitas di _chatroom_. Selain itu, ia juga melihat notifikasi panggilan tidak terjawab. Seratus persen keyakinan bahwa panggilan itu berasal dari asistennya sendiri.

Jumin merasa malas melihat ponselnya. Tidak sedikitpun _mood_ saat itu untuk melakukan apapun, kecuali meratapi takdir.

Tapi…

Ia butuh didengar, bukan?

Haneul. Anggota baru di RFA ini adalah 'rakyat jelata'. Jumin yakin anggota baru ini dapat memahami sekaligus mendengarkannya. Mungkin saja Haneul pernah mengalami masa-masa pacaran sehingga mengerti permasalahannya sekarang. Tidak seperti anggota RFA lainnya yang menyedihkan.

* * *

 **02 : 50 (Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, 707)**

Jaehee : "Tuan Han?"

Jaehee : "Anda di mana?" /T_T

Zen : "Huh? Kenapa Jaehee?"

707 : "Sudah beberapa jam ini dia tidak ol. Lol."

Zen : "Hmm.. Iya juga sih. Pantas saja aku mendengar kicauan burung sepanjang hari lol."

Zen : "Mungkin dia sibuk?"

Zen : "Tapi… Bukankah dia memang selalu sibuk? Kau 'kan selalu bersamanya, Jaehee?"

Jaehee : "Ya, tapi tadi siang dia tiba-tiba menghilang."

Zen : / _surprised_

Zen : "Menghilang bagaimana?"

Jaehee : "Menghilang. Ia tidak ada di kantornya, tidak ada di _penthouse_ , semua orang tidak ada yang tahu di mana ia berada."

Jaehee : "Bahkan di _chatroom_ pun tidak ada. Aku terlalu sibuk meng _handle_ semua pekerjaan." / _sigh_

Zen : / _angry_

Zen : "Si brengsek itu selalu saja menyusahkanmu! Aku heran bagaimana bisa ia menjadi idola semua perempuan! Bahkan memperlakukanmu saja tidak manusiawi. Harusnya semua perempuan itu memilihku. Apa dia membayar banyak suara untuk ini?" _/sob_.

707 : "lololol."

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**_

Jaehee : "Tuan Han!"

Zen : "Datang juga, si brengsek."

707 : "Inilah dia~…"

707 : " _Drum roll pleasee~"_

707 : "JUMIN HAN~!"

707 : "Seorang eksekutif muda, Jumin – _hyung_ \- Han, selaku pewaris utama dari C & R International beberapa detik lalu telah dikabarkan menghilang. Namun berkat pertolongan dari GOD 707, eksekutif muda yang dikabarkan seorang gayseksual tersebut berhasil ditemukan kembali." / _yahooo_.

707 : "BERLUTUTLAH KALIAN, WAHAI HAMBA-HAMBAKU~…!" * v *

Jaehee : /T_T

Zen : / _depressed_

Jaehee : "Tuan Han, anda dari mana saja? Anda tidak menjawab panggilan saya."

Jumin : "Aku bosan mendengar suaramu, Asisten Kang."

Jaehee : /T_T

Zen : "Hei! Tidak sopan seperti itu pada wanita!" / _angry_

Jumin : "Hmm.."

Jaehee : "…"

Jaehee : "Ah, kurasa kau sedang dalam _mood_ baik karena Suzuya kini berada di rumahmu?"

Jumin : "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Jumin : "Ya."

Jaehee : "Kepala Shim baru saja memberitahuku."

Jumin : "Tapi tidak."

Jaehee : "?"

Zen : "… Tunggu.."

Zen : "SUZUYA DI RUMAHMU?!"

Jumin : "Ya."

Zen : "!"

Zen : "K-KAU… MAU KAU APAKAN DIA?!"

Jumin : "Bukan urusanmu."

Jumin : "Di mana Haneul?"

707 : "Tidur lolol."

Jumin : "…"

Jumin : "Lebih baik kuhubungi langsung saja dia."

Jaehee : "Tuan Han, ini sudah larut. Ada apa memangnya? Biasanya anda memanggil saya."

Jumin : "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Asisten Kang. Ini soal asmara."

Jaehee : ";;;;" /T_T

Zen : "H-Hey…!"

Zen : "JANGAN GANGGU HANEUL, KAU BRENGSEK..!"

Zen : "Ia akan pergi denganku. Jangan coba-coba kau mengganggu tidurnya!"

Zen : "Belum lagi kau sangat kasar pada Jaehee!" / _angry_

Zen : "Ada apa denganmu, huh?! Seenaknya saja mau mengganggu tidur orang lain. Dasar tidak waras."

707 : "?"

Jumin : "Aku hendak mendengar pendapatnya soal pernikahan."

Jaehee : "?!... Pernikahan?"

Zen : "Pernikahan? … Bukan antara kau dan Suzuya, kan?!"

707 : "…"

Jumin : "Ya."

Jumin : "Maksudku, ya. Ini pernikahanku dengan Suzuya."

707 : "WOW"

Zen : "?!"

Jaehee : "Tuan Han, (jika saya tidak salah mengingat) bukankah anda bermaksud menikahi Suzuya begitu studinya selesai?"

Zen : "Ya. Baru beberapa hari lalu kau tunangan dengannya. Tidak sabar, hnn? Lol."

Jumin : "Ya."

Jumin : "Ya. Memang benar, Asisten Kang."

Jumin : "Tapi jika tidak secepatnya, aku takut serigala lain akan mengambilnya. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko."

Jaehee : "Serigala? Memang kapan anda bermaksud menikahinya?"

Jumin : "Tiga minggu lagi."

Zen : "…. APA?!"

Jaehee : "…!"

Jumin : "Masalah?"

Jaehee : "Tuan Han, saya harap anda tahu dengan apa yang anda bicarakan."

Jaehee : "… Atau apa anda kini sedang bercanda?"

Jumin : "Alasannya?"

Jaehee : "Tiga minggu itu terlalu cepat, Tuan Han. Pernikahan butuh kematangan. Persiapan acara, mental."

Zen : "… Tunggu. Ini keputusanmu dengan Suzuya, kan? Kupikir kalaupun menikah, paling cepat tahun depan saat studinya beres?"

Jumin : "Ini keputusanku."

Zen : / _surprised_

Jaehee : "Sepihak?"

Jumin : "Ya."

Jaehee : "Astaga."

Zen : "Bung, masalah pernikahan itu komitmen bersama! Suzuya bilang apa?"

707 : "Seorang pewaris korporasi menikahi perempuan biasa lebih cepat agar tidak dilirik lelaki lain!"

Jumin : "Belum. Aku beri waktu padanya untuk menjawab hingga pagi nanti."

707 : "Sangat opera sabun lol..!" * V *

707 : "Jelly lolololololololol!"

Jaehee : "Kau _jealous_ karena tidak bisa menikah dengan Tuan Han atau apa?" /?

Zen : "Bung, kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Aku jadi berpikir kalau kau tidak percaya pada Suzuya. Suzuya sepertinya tipe setia. Kau jangan memaksanya seperti ini. Aku kasihan padanya."

Zen : "Sudah punya pacar menyebalkan, sekarang dipaksa menikah cepat pula. Kalau saja dia memilihku, ia tidak akan mengalami hal ini." / _sob_.

Jumin : "Jika kau punya kekasih dan kekasihmu adalah target dari lelaki lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jaehee : "…"

Zen : "… Ya... Tentu aku akan sangat marah! Aku akan lebih-lebih menjaganya!"

Jumin : "Aku pun demikian. Dan menikah adalah caraku menjaganya."

Jaehee : "Jika saya boleh berpendapat, Tuan Han."

Jumin : "Tidak."

Jaehee : / _sigh_

Zen : "Bung, seriuslah! Aku tentu akan menjaganya. Namun untuk menikah, aku akan bertanya padanya terlebih dulu! Apa dia siap atau tidak. Kau bahkan tidak mendengar Jaehee?!"

Jumin : "Aku pun demikian. Aku memberinya waktu sampai matahari terbit."

Zen : "Jika dia menolak?"

Jumin : "Hubungan kita berakhir."

Zen : "Kau mengatakan itu padanya? Lalu bagaimana Suzuya saat kau mengatakan ini semua?"

Jumin : "Dia marah, menangis."

Jaehee : "… Saya tidak heran."

Zen : "Aku rasa kau terlalu menekannya, bung. Sama saja dengan kau memaksanya. Kasihan MC-ku." / _sob_

Jumin : "Tidak. Aku memberinya pilihan. Tiga minggu waktu terbaik. Jika mungkin, aku akan menikahinya saat ini juga. Namun masih banyak hal yang harus diurus. Kami beda agama, pekerjaanku, kuliahnya. Aku ingin pernikahan ini sempurna."

Zen : "Masalah beda agama bagaimana?"

Jumin : "Aku akan ikut padanya. Dia Katolik, jadi aku akan pindah. Tidak mengubah apapun. Aku jarang ke gereja karena urusanku. Namun Suzu, dia masih sering ke Katedral. Aku bertoleransi, lihat kan?"

Jaehee : "Tuan Han, apa ada masalah sedang terjadi?"

Zen : "Aku juga. Aku merasa ada masalah di sini. Terus terang, aku kasihan pada Suzuya jika kau memaksanya."

Jumin : "Aku menyelamatkannya. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Aku yakin ia akan berkata 'ya'."

Zen : "Tentu dia mencintaimu, makanya bersedia menjadi tunanganmu. Tapi pernikahan butuh waktu. Kalau ia bilang 'tidak sekarang' bagaimana?"

Jumin : "Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

707 : "…"

707 : "… Apa kau marah?"

Jumin : "…"

Jumin : "Menurutmu?"

707 : **"Awww~! Tatuuuttt…!" X"(**

Jumin : "Percuma saja. Akan kutanya Haneul bagaimana pendapatnya."

Zen : "H-HEI…! JANGAN KAU GANGGU HANEUL, KAU BO.."

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**_

Zen : "… Si brengsek itu!"

Zen : "Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam…!"

707 : "Ia pergi dengan INDAHnya sembari mengINDAHkan pendapatmu!" * V *

Zen : "Serius, Seven. STOP!"

707 : / _sob_

707 : "sry ;;"

Jaehee : " _God_ , aku merasa pusing. Ada apa dengan Tuan Han?"

Zen : "Si brengsek itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa sebenarnya, tapi jika Suzuya menangis karenanya, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

Jaehee : "Hmm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini Tuan Han memang aneh. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus banyak pekerjaan, sehingga aku baru sadar sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini ia bekerja terlalu cepat. Bahkan pekerjaanku pun sebagian ia lakukan?"

Zen : "Hnn? Maksudnya?"

Jaehee : "Contoh saja laporan performa per departemen. Setiap kali aku menyerahkannya, ia dan aku akan duduk berjam-jam membahas satu per satu laporan tersebut dengan detail. Namun kemarin, ia hanya menerima laporanku dan menelaah satu per satu semuanya sendiri. Aku tidak merasa aneh saat itu karena kupikir ia memprioritaskanku untuk mengerjakan hal-hal lain. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa ia tidak wajar saat itu."

Jaehee : " _God_ , aku harus istirahat sebentar."

Zen : "Tidak apa, Jaehee. Selamat beristirahat."

Jaehee : "Ya, permisi semuanya."

 _ **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**_

Zen : "Aku pun harus pergi. Harus _fresh_ saat bertemu Haneul."

Zen : "…"

Zen : " _God_ , si brengsek itu mengajak debat di pagi buta seperti ini!"

Zen : "Aku harus melupakannya. Sebelum kulitku rusak."

Zen : "Sampai jumpa."

 _ **Zen has left the chatroom**_

707 : "Jumin-hyung…"

707 : "…Aku…"

707 : "MENDUKUNGMUU…! LOLOLOLOL!" * v *

* * *

 **03.01 Jumin Calling**

Haneul : "Umh.. Halo?"

Jumin : "Ini aku. Han Jumin. Maaf, aku pasti mengganggumu tidur."

Aku mengecek layar ponselku.

Ugh… silau…

Mataku berat, tapi aku masih dapat melihat bahwa saat itu jam 3 pagi ketika om korporat menghubungiku.

Haneul : "Ya… Ada apa?" sahutku, masih mengantuk.

Jumin : "… Haneul, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kekasihmu melamarmu?"

Haneul : "Umh? Maksudmu jika Zen melamarku?"

Jumin : "… Zen? Hmm, aku harap aku salah mendengarnya. Tapi jika dia tipe-mu, aku tidak bisa ikut campur. Ya, anggap saja Zen melamarmu."

Haneul : "…. Senang," jawabku. Nyaris tertidur.

Jumin : "Begitukah? Lalu, bagaimana jika cara Zen melamarmu adalah dengan melakukannya secara diam-diam? Misalkan ia pergi ke residen keluargamu dan bicara pada seluruh anggota keluargamu soal niatnya menikahimu? Ia melakukan ini semua tanpa sepengetahuanmu sama sekali. Begitu semua anggota keluargamu sudah setuju, ibumu akhirnya bersedia menandatangani sebuah dokumen berisikan pernyataan bahwa tidak ada larangan dari mereka untuk Zen menikahimu. Kemudian, Zen mengajakmu untuk makan malam romantis bersama. Di saat makan malam itulah ia menyampaikan semuanya, bahwa ia telah melamarmu secara diam-diam dan semua anggota keluargamu sudah menyetujuinya. Jika itu yang terjadi, bagaimana reaksimu?"

Haneul : "Umhh.. senang.."

Jumin : "… Sudah kuduga. Itulah ekspresi yang seharusnya."

Haneul : "Hnn…"

Jumin : "… Haneul, boleh aku mengganggumu lebih lama? Aku.. aku ingin bicara dan aku ingin didengarkan saat ini."

Haneul : "Hnn…"

Jumin : "… Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Suzuya adalah di suatu acara yang V adakan untuk klub model dan fotografinya. Perkenalan itu biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku hanya menghormati V. Tidak lama setelahnya, Suzuya bergabung bersama kami di RFA. Bahkan setelah ia bergabung pun, aku merasa tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Jika dibandingkan dengan anggota lain, kurasa akulah yang paling jauh dengannya.

Semuanya berubah. V membuatku mengenal Suzuya dengan lebih baik. Seiring waktu berjalan, aku mendapati Suzuya tidak sama seperti wanita-wanita lain yang pernah aku temui. Sebelumnya, aku menganggap Rika-lah perempuan paling sempurna dan ideal yang pernah ada. Namun ternyata, Suzuya menunjukkan padaku banyak hal yang membuatku merevisi pandanganku sebelumnya. Ia menunjukkan jalan baru yang terang. Setiap kali aku bicara dengannya, aku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu ingin melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya via telepon. Ia begitu bersinar. Aku lebih berempati setelah mengenalnya. Ia pun berhenti minum dan merokok setelah bersamaku. Kami memberi dampak positif satu sama lain.

Kemudian aku mengatakannya, bahwa aku mencintainya. Ia pun mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Kami berkomitmen untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, saling setia, komunikasi minimal tiga kali sehari, saling mendukung satu sama lain. Aku pernah bertanya soal pernikahan dan ia konsisten untuk melakukannya begitu studinya selesai.

Buatku tidak masalah, karena aku mencintainya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Sebisa mungkin aku menuruti semua keinginannya, termasuk berbohong mengenai diriku sendiri kepada teman-temannya di Kanada. Kau tahu? Ia memperkenalkan diriku bukan sebagai Han Jumin, seorang anak sekaligus pewaris grup terbesar di Korea. Bukan juga sebagai _executive director_ perusahaan ekspor. Ia memperkenalkanku sebagai anak seorang agen properti _real estate_. Haha.. Ia memilihkan _outfit_ untukku hari itu. Kaos, kemeja, celana jeans, dan jam tangan murah yang sengaja dibeli untuk memperkenalkanku kepada teman-temannya.

Aku suka caranya. Di saat semua orang bangga dapat berjalan bersamaku -seorang korporat muda-, ia lebih percaya diri untuk berjalan bersamaku sebagai orang biasa.

Tidak gila harta merupakan alasan utamaku mencintainya."

Han Jumin terdiam sejenak. Ia tertunduk murung setelah sebelumnya bernostalgia sembari tersenyum.

Jumin : "… Hampir dua jam yang lalu, kami bertengkar…"

* * *

Sementara itu…

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

Mataku sedikit terbuka akibat suara tersebut.

Hnn? Apa aku tertidur?

Oh, mungkin aku memang tertidur.

Sudah berapa lama? Lima menit? Sepuluh menit?

Atau ini sudah pagi?

Oh ya, ponselku berbunyi. Seseorang menghubungiku.

Uh.. Ponselku? Ah, ini dia.

Hnn? Seven?

PIP

"Halo, Seven?" jawabku lemas.

"… Halo, nuna. Nuna, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Heum? Baik-baik saja?"

Apa maksudnya dengan baik-baik saja?

TOK TOK TOK

Suara itu membuatku teralih. Dari sumbernya, kudapati Nyonya Shim berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia memberi _bow_ begitu kedua mata kami saling bertemu.

"Maaf mengganggu sebelumnya, Nona Kim. Apa boleh saya masuk? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda."

Wanita berumur 44 tahun tersebut berhasil mengalihkanku dari panggilan Seven. Tanpa aku sadari sepenuhnya, aku mempersilahkan ia untuk masuk dan duduk di sebuah kursi dekat ranjang.

"Halo? Nuna? Nuna, apa kau masih di sana?" panggil Seven dari seberang. Aku _ngeh_ kembali bahwa saat itu aku sedang menerima panggilan.

"O…Oh, Seven. Maaf. Seven, maaf sekali. Tapi aku harus menutup teleponku sebentar. Nanti aku hubungi lagi, ya? Sampai nanti."

PIP.

Percakapan diputus olehku.

…

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

Hanya itu yang ditangkap telinga Seven.

Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, agak diremas saat posisinya berada di depan jantung. Satu tangannya yang lain terkepal kuat di atas meja. Gemini ini terdiam membisu, yang mana merupakan hal tidak biasa. Khawatirlah jika Gemini menjadi terdiam.

* * *

Begitu Nyonya Shim rapi dalam posisi duduknya, ia mengarahkan pandangan lurus kepadaku. Senyum dari bibirnya terlihat kaku, namun tidak dipaksakan. Pada saat memulai semuanya, wanita bersetelan rapi ini terlihat sangat berhati-hati.

Aku merasa gugup.

"Nona Kim, apa kondisimu sudah membaik?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Hmm? Membaik? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan senyum formal. Sebagai wanita berumur 44 tahun, Kepala Shim terlihat jauh lebih muda dari seharusnya. "Pertengkaran anda dengan Tuan Muda Han. Apa anda sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang?"

Pertengkaran?

Oh..

Ya..

Momen buruk hampir dua jam yang lalu itu. Aku baru mengingatnya kembali. "Oh, soal itu…. Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Cukup jelas terdengar hingga ke dormitori pelayan, Nona Kim."

Aku tertunduk malu. Apa karena ini Nyonya Shim datang kepadaku? Untuk komplain soal pertengkaran itu? "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku pasti mengganggu jam istirahat kalian. Ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Ia menggangguk sembari tertawa kecil yang anggun. "Tidak apa-apa, Nona Kim. Pertengkaran di antara pasangan adalah hal yang wajar."

 _Well_ , ia tidak terlihat marah. Syukurlah. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini soal Tuan Muda Han. Pertengkaran anda dengan Tuan Muda membuat saya merasa perlu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Tuan Muda, tapi saya rasa hal ini penting untuk saya sampaikan kepada anda. Saya telah mengenal Tuan Muda Han sejak 22 tahun yang lalu. Lama sekali waktu yang saya habiskan untuk mengasuhnya sehingga saya dapat memahami dirinya. Walaupun terdengar lancang, tapi ia sudah saya anggap sebagai anak sendiri."

Aku memandang skeptis, tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa itu, Nyonya Shim?"

"Saya tahu ini semua begitu tiba-tiba. Namun saya mohon kepada anda untuk mencoba mengerti situasinya. Selama anda tidak berada di sini, banyak hal sulit yang Tuan Muda alami. Hal-hal itu masih berlangsung hingga saat ini."

* * *

 **Buat di bagian bawah, Jumin masih nelepon Haneul. Jadi dia ngomong dialognya sama Haneul. Nyonya Shim sendiri ngomong dialognya ke Suzuya. Sengaja dibuat kayak gini biar kayak di film-film.. :v**

* * *

Jumin : "Ayahku… memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang artis. Ini pernikahan ketiganya. Dan yang kuyakin, pernikahan ini tidak akan berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Wanita ini tidak tulus mencintainya, hanya mengincar kekayaan ayahku saja."

* * *

Nyonya Shim : "Selain itu, Tuan Muda Han pun dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita pilihan Glam Choi. Jika anda tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, Tuan Besar sangat mudah dipengaruhi oleh wanita."

* * *

Jumin : "Salah satu alasanku melamar Suzuya di pesta kemarin adalah… agar ayah tahu betapa seriusnya aku. V pun menyarankan hal demikian. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir Suzuya akan direbut oleh siapapun. Aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."

* * *

Nyonya Shim : "Tuan Besar melakukan perjodohan ini atas banyak alasan. Sebagai ayah, aku yakin ia khawatir bahwa anak sulungnya tidak akan bahagia. Karena itu, ia setuju dengan ajuan Glam Choi. Tuan Besar tahu bahwa Tuan Muda Han sudah bersama dengan seorang perempuan, yaitu anda. Hanya saja, ia khawatir Tuan Muda hanya mengada-ada dikarenakan beliau belum pernah bertemu anda secara langsung. Selain itu, ada isu miring perihal ketertarikan seksual Tuan Muda Han. Tuan Besar tidak mempercayai isu tersebut, namun mengingat betapa besarnya rumor palsu ini dan dampaknya terhadap perusahaan, Tuan Besar merasa tidak ada jalan yang lebih baik selain meredam isu tersebut dengan pernikahan antara Tuan Muda Han dengan perempuan pilihan Glam Choi."

* * *

Jumin : "Aku berniat memperkenalkan Suzuya kepada ayah dan ibu begitu ia selesai dengan studinya. Aku tahu bagaimana ia mencintai kebebasan. Karenanya, aku tidak ingin membebaninya. Aku rela berkorban untuk menunggunya. Namun, situasi ini memaksaku untuk bertindak lebih cepat."

* * *

Nyonya Shim : "Tuan Muda Han sangat takut kehilangan anda. Saya dapat melihat itu dari matanya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa saya sangat memahaminya. Saya dapat melihat bagaimana ia sangat mencintai anda. Beberapa orang menilai bahwa ia sangat egois dan keras kepala, namun sebenarnya Tuan Muda adalah sosok yang sangat tulus. Karenanya, saya tidak mempertanyakan keputusannya mencintai anda. Saya yakin itu murni. Ketika ia bicara untuk membuat anda menginap di sini, saya yakin ada alasan personal yang melatarbelakanginya dan itu bermaksud baik. Tuan Muda terbiasa menyimpan semua pikirannya sendiri, namun tidak pandai menyembunyikannya. Terlebih dari kami semua yang bekerja padanya. Saya pikir, ia tidak menceritakan semua masalahnya ini kepada anda karena tidak ingin anda terbebani,"

* * *

Jumin : "Aku takut Suzuya sedih dan memutuskan untuk melepasku. Aku tidak ingin ia menyerah kepada wanita yang tidak pantas. Dulu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku mampu hidup sendiri. Wanita tidak ada artinya bagiku. Pernah aku menghadiri pernikahan salah satu karyawanku dan tidak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan kecuali Suzuya dalam balutan _wedding dress_ putih tersenyum bahagia kepadaku. Itu pertama kalinya, aku memikirkan seorang wanita untuk menjadi bagian dari masa depanku. Suzuya begitu mudah membuat emosiku menguap. Semua ketidakstabilan dan monster dalam diriku berasal darinya. Karena itulah…"

* * *

Nyonya Shim : "Ia pergi ke Kyoto siang tadi untuk menemui keluarga anda. Bukan maksud Tuan Muda Han memaksa keluarga anda untuk –maaf- 'menjual' anda secara halus, tapi untuk meyakinkan keluarga anda bahwa ia serius. Nona Kim, saya tidak pernah melihat Tuan Muda Han seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya anda yang mampu membuatnya 'hilang akal' seperti ini."

* * *

Jumin : "Aku sangat mencintainya. Saat bertengkar tadi, ia menuduhku masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Rika. Aku tidak mengerti darimana teori bodoh itu berasal. Jika ia cemburu karena Rika, maka aku dapat mengerti. Kata-katanya itu membuatku tersinggung. Tidak hanya itu, aku semakin… sedih? Saat dari bibirnya terucap bahwa ia masih menyukai V. V memang sahabatku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku.."

* * *

Nyonya Shim : "Tidak mau orang lain. Hanya kau, Nona Kim. Kami semua di sini mengakui bahwa terkadang ia bersikap berlebihan. Namun di sisi yang lain pun kami mengerti bahwa…"

* * *

Jumin : "Aku berusaha menjaganya, melindunginya. Karena aku memilihnya. Aku prianya."

* * *

Nyonya Shim : "Apa ini salah?"

* * *

Jumin : "Semua _bodyguard_ dan orang-orang itu aku bayar untuk menjaganya, untuk menggantikan aku yang tidak berada di sampingnya. Aku khawatir Glam Choi dan Sarah dapat mendatanginya dan berlaku hal yang tidak pantas. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya."

* * *

Aku terdiam merenungi kata-kata Nyonya Shim. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mengapa aku lupa bahwa Jumin selalu beralasan? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal bahwa Jumin sangat berbeda hari ini?

Aku baru menyadari & mengerti semuanya. Aku salah di sini. "Jadi… Jumin…?"

Kepala Shim mengangguk. "Tidak ada intensi jahat dari Tuan Muda untuk berlaku sesukanya kepada anda. Saya mohon untuk mencoba mengerti dirinya -untuk sekali ini-, Nona Kim."

"Rumor bahwa dia gay…. Jaehee bilang alasan Jumin membiarkannya karena takut media akan semakin gencar mencari tahu soal dirinya. Media dapat menemukanku dan menyorotku. Selama berada di Kanada, ia selalu menghubungiku dua puluh kali dalam sehari setiap satu jam. Di pesta kemarin…. Ia menepis tangan Zen hanya karena Zen menyentuh tanganku…."

Ya Tuhan.. Mengapa aku tidak ingat ini semua?

Mataku berair, suaraku bergetar. "Nyonya Shim, di mana dia? Aku harus menemuinya…!"

"Terakhir kulihat ia berada di ruang musik."

Segera kupegang erat tangannya sambil tersenyum haru. "Terima kasih, Nyonya Shim."

Aku segera berlari ke luar kamar. Harus kutemui pria ini dan memohon maaf padanya.

* * *

"Haneul, bagaimana pendapatmu? Apakah menurutmu aku sejahat yang Zen nyatakan? Apa menurutmu… aku sangat jahat terhadap tunanganku sendiri?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haneul, kau mendengarnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku memfokuskan telingaku untuk mendengar suara dari seberang. Tipis sekali, aku mendapati suara dengkuran lembut khas perempuan.

Haneul resmi tertidur.

"… Kau pasti tertidur mendengar ceritaku. Apa ceritanya membosankan untukmu? Atau… apa aku yang semembosankan itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kuhembuskan nafas. "Haneul, ingat. Pagi nanti kau akan pergi dengan Zen, bukan? Berhati-hatilah. Jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas kepadamu, kau bisa menghubungiku dengan segera. _Bodyguard-bodyguard_ ku akan segera mendatangi lokasimu. Selamat malam…. Atau pagi? Semoga tidurmu berkualitas. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia mendengarkanku… Atau tidak…"

"… Jumin…"

Suara lembut itu membuatku teralih. Aku terperangah mendapati Suzuya berdiri di ambang pintu sembari sibuk mengatur nafas. Tidak hanya itu, kulihat wajahnya memerah dan ia menangis sedih.

Ada apa dengannya?

"S.. Suzuya?" gumamku heran sekaligus tidak percaya. Sempat kupikir ia tidak akan sudi menemuiku lagi.

Sambil menangis, ia berlari menghampiri dan memelukku dengan cepat. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Maaf… Jumin, maafkan aku," ujarnya sambil terisak.

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Maaf…. Aku sudah bersikap sangat buruk. Aku salah. Aku bodoh…. Maafkan aku." Pelukannya semakin erat.

Kulepas pelukannya dan kupandangi dia. Bukannya aku tidak sudi menerima pelukan itu, tapi aku ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kudapati matanya begitu sendu. Ada juga ekspresi menyesal pada wajahnya yang membuatku terenyuh.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanyaku heran sembari menghapus air matanya yang turun.

"Aku… Aku baru mengerti semuanya. Kepala Shim menceritakan semuanya padaku. KENAPA KAU TIDAK CERITA SOAL MASALAHMU, DASAR BODOOH?!"

Ia menangis lagi. Kali ini ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Bahkan di tengah isak tangis, ia masih sanggup mengataiku bodoh.

Yah, kuharap bodoh yang ia maksud tidak separah bodohnya Zen. "… Uhm. Soal apa?"

"Perjodohan? Ayahmu? _God_ , Jumin. Kalau saja kau menceritakannya, tidak akan seperti ini…"

Aku memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum kulepas kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Kurasa ia belum tahu satu alasan besar di balik ini semua : Luciel. Atau kecemburuanku atas Luciel, tepatnya.

"Jika kuceritakan, apa kau akan tetap di sisiku?"

"… Eh?"

Kurapikan rambutnya. Penampilannya ini membuatku salah tingkah. Kusentuh pipinya sambil kuseka air mata itu dengan telunjuk. Dalam hati, aku merasa sangat terharu karena akhirnya ia mengerti dasar semua tindakanku. "Aku takut kau menyerah. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau selalu khawatir, merendah karena memiliki orang sepertiku di sampingmu. Saat aku hendak menceritakan hal ini padamu, yang terbesit di benakku hanyalah kau segera menyerah dan memintaku menyetujui perjodohan ini."

Tunanganku sempat terdiam sebelum mengiyakan. Lalu ia menangis lagi.

"Suzuya, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Ini masalahku, tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku senang kau akhirnya mengerti. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membuatmu marah. Kau harus tahu, Suzuya. Aku mencintaimu, lebih daripada apapun. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku, dengan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang akan menghalanginya. Siapapun itu. Akan aku lakukan segala cara, apapun itu. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Tidak akan pernah."

Kubenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Semoga ia menangis di sana sembari mendengar denyut jantungku yang hanya miliknya. Satu tanganku yang lain mengelus punggungnya agar ia merasa tenang.

"Jumin, apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Dengan perempuan sepertiku? Apa tidak apa-apa bagimu? Kau bisa menunjuk siapapun. Aku… bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Rika…"

"Ssst… Suzuya, sudah. Aku serius padamu, tuan putriku. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku kabur siang tadi menemui seluruh anggota keluargamu di luar negeri? Aku sangat serius, Suzuya. Aku hanya ingin denganmu. Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Tapi… aku tidak sehebat Rika. Apa kau yakin, Jumin?"

"Ssst... Kau dan dia berbeda, Suzuya. Aku memilihmu bukan karena Rika adalah tunangan sahabatku, tapi karena ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang melengkapiku. Kau hangat. Kau sangat bersinar. Rika… ia tidak sehangat dirimu. Kau selalu sabar bersamaku. Zen benar, kau terlalu baik untukku. Tapi, aku tidak mau melepasmu. Aku tidak mau menyerahkanmu. Bahkan jika anggota RFA sendiri yang memintaku, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"… Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku untuk membuktikannya."

Suzuya melepaskan diri. Ia menatap wajahku setelah dirinya selesai menghapus semua jejak dan air mata itu. "Kau serius? Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum memandangnya. "Apapun untukmu, ratu lebahku."

Ia tersenyum menahan tawa. Kurasa ia tersipu malu mendengarnya. Manis sekali.

"Apa panggilan 'ratu' membuatmu senang? Jika iya, akan kulakukan lebih sering untukmu. Oh, Suzuya. Aku.. ingin bertanya serius kepadamu."

"Ya? Apa itu, _my king_?"

... Apa dia baru saja menggodaku?

Lupakan. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting. "Soal sebelumnya. Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan pada V?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Apa kelak jawabannya akan membuatku kecewa?

"Jumin, aku menghormati _sunbae_ V. Ya, aku menyukainya. Namun itu karena aku menghormatinya. Aku sangat menyukainya di masa lalu. Namun setelah aku melihat bagaimana cintanya ia pada Rika, aku menyerah. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya memandangmu, Jumin Han."

"… Kau hanya memandangku?" tanyaku heran. Aku mencintainya dan ia 'hanya memandangku'?

Itu saja?

Jawaban macam apa itu?

Ia memandangiku seperti katanya barusan. Dua kali ia berkedip sebelum aku pun berkedip menatapnya.

"… Jumin Han, apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan?" tanyanya.

"… Apa?" Aku semakin heran.

Ia tertawa manis sebelum bicara. Fyuh… senyumannya, gaun tidur minim, dan ia duduk di pangkuanku. Tiga hal ini membuatku 'sulit bernafas'.

"Jumin Han, 'hanya memandangmu' berarti 'aku hanya mencintaimu'. Aku tidak mencintai orang lain selain dirimu."

Oh.. Aku baru mengerti.

Apa istilah itu berasal dari Kanada?

"… Tentu aku tahu hal itu. Tapi… Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

Ia mengangguk cepat sembari tersenyum malu.

Aku yakin ia serius.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Walau begitu, aku akan membuatmu lebih mencintaiku lagi. Hingga kau hanya ingat namaku saja. Cup." Kucium keningnya selagi membelai lembut wajahnya.

Iblis dalam diriku semakin menginginkannya. Semakin parah saat ibu jariku tanpa sengaja menyentuh bibir lembut perempuan ini. Detak jantungku berubah tidak stabil.

"… Aku menginginkanmu, Suzuya. Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama…"

Sial..

Aku tidak tahan lagi…

Kutahan semampuku iblis ini. Aku tidak ingin semua berantakan sebelum waktunya.

Kulihat wajah manis itu memerah. Sambil tertunduk malu, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "… A-Apa, Jumin?"

Hhh~..

Berat sekali rasanya..

Sekarang aku mengerti, alasan mengapa wanita dan pria memutuskan untuk menikah.

"… Oh.. Maaf. Hhh~.. Aku buruk sekali karena sempat memikirkannya. Aku benar-benar nakal." Aku harus fokus. Aku harus tetap berkelas di depan Suzuya.

"… Nakal… Apa?"

"Tidak penting. Bukan apa-apa."

Kali ini kutatap lembut dirinya dalam-dalam. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat kedua tangan lembutnya. Semoga dengan _gestur_ ini, ia menyadari seberapa besar aku memujanya, terobsesi padanya, menginginkannya.

Hanya dirinya…

Hanya Suzuya…

"Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama…. Maukah siang nanti kita pergi mencari _bridal_ terbaik? Sekaligus gaun putih yang cocok untukmu, _my queen_?"

' _Asal kau tahu, Suzuya. Walaupun kau menolak pinanganku ini, aku akan tetap memperjuangkanmu hingga akhirnya kau menerimaku. Aku tidak peduli berapa lama. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan terus memperjuangkanmu.'_

' _Karena aku milikmu dan kau milikku'_

 _.._

* * *

Sementara itu…

Di sebuah komplek perumahan elit, kediaman minimalis, berkeamanan tingkat tinggi, terang di manapun berada, dengan belasan monitor komputer bersarang..

Jemari Seven sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponsel miliknya. Setelah hampir lima menit berkutat di sana, ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Senyum perih tersungging di bibirnya.

Ia terdiam cukup lama. Setelah itu, jari-jarinya kembali menari di atas layar ponsel.

Ia terdiam lagi. Layar ponsel itu ia tatap baik-baik dari balik kacamata tebal, dari matanya yang merah. Bukan kantuk yang menjadi masalahnya, tapi perasaan itu.

Di sentuhan terakhirnya pada tulisan _'send'_ , hacker muda ini berdoa agar harapannya berakhir baik. Tidak mengenaskan seperti banyak hal yang telah ia alami.


	7. Closer

**Chaxza : Gapapa.. Yang penting akhirnya bahagia.. _**

 **Spectrume : Thank you buat pujiannya.. ^^ Akhirnya Seven bakal sama Haneul kok.. :)**

 **Mika Tetsuya : Hi Mika, senang dapat berkenalan.. :) Thank you juga buat pujiannya.. ^^ Sayang sekali, saya gak aktif di LINE semenjak banyak official account :( Kalau mau, kita bisa saling PM di sini.. ^^**

 **..**

 **Cr : Mystic Messenger dari Cheritz. Untuk translasi lirik lagu You & I dari MBLAQ di Youtube. Lagu ini naikkin mood saat bikin chapter kali ini. Entah kenapa lagunya pas sama situasi di bawah. Juga untuk pemilik sebenarnya dan pemosting quote-quote bahasa inggris yang saya temuin di internet. Saya izin copas dan satu-satuin. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada grammarnya yang salah atau gak nyambung. ^^"**

..

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Closer**

..

..

Selagi Jumin berada di kamar mandi, aku kembali ke kamar dan meraih ponsel yang kutinggalkan beberapa menit lalu.

Huh?

Tiga puluh tujuh _missed call_?

Semuanya dari Seven?

Ah, ia meneleponku sesaat sebelum Nyonya Shim datang. Jika ia menghubungi hingga sebanyak ini, pasti ada hal yang sangat penting.

Baru saja hendak kuhubungi via Pine, aku mendapati _chatroom_ dari Seven ada di bagian paling atas. _Chatroo_ m itu berupa _private message_ , salah satu fitur istimewa dari aplikasi _chatting_ ini. Seingatku, dibutuhkan persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak untuk melakukan _private chat_ seperti ini.

Seven seorang hacker. Bukan masalah besar baginya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Kubuka _private chat_ tersebut :

707 : "Nuna?"

707 : "Nuna, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

707 : "Nuna, ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu."

707 : "Apa kau masih ingat _binary code_? Yang dulu sering kita pakai bersama."

707 : "Coba baca ini ya~.."

707 : "01001110 01110101 01101110 01100001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100100 01100001 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101001 01101011 01101001 01110010 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100101 01101101 01110101 01100001 01101110 01111001 01100001 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01111001 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100001 01101011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01100001 01101000 00100000 01101100 01100001 01100111 01101001 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101011 01100001 00100000 01110000 01100001 01100100 01100001 01101101 01110101 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101011 01100001 00100000 01110000 01100001 01100100 01100001 01101101 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110000 01100101 01110010 01110100 01101001 00100000 01001010 01110101 01101101 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01111001 01110101 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01111001 01110101 01101011 01100001 01101001 01101101 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001110 01110101 01101110 01100001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110000 01100001 01100100 01100001 01101101 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001011 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101001 01101100 01100001 01101000 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 01110101 01101000 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101110 01100001 00101110"

…

Di seberang sana…

' _Nuna….'_

Matanya terus tertuju pada satu _chatroom_ kosong. Beberapa pesan kirimannya kepada sang penerima telah –otomatis- lenyap sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Kini sudah menit ke-6 _.._.

Denyut jantung Seven bertempo tidak karuan. Matanya terus terbuka, penuh harapan. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan pikirannya meracau sendiri.

' _Nuna membacanya tidak, ya? Apa nuna mengerti? Kenapa ia belum juga membalas?'_

' _Apa ia terkejut karena aku mengatakannya?'_

' _Apa ia marah?'_

' _Nuna, kumohon…'_

Tiba-tiba…

Layar ponselnya memperlihatkan sebuah panggilan. Lebih kepada sebuah jawaban atas semua gundah dan harapan, Suzuya menghubunginya via _freecall_ Pine.

Tangan Seven gesit meraih ponsel. Dengan denyut jantung yang lebih labil lagi, ia menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Halo, nuna?"

"Seven.. hai. Uhm.. Aku sudah membaca pesanmu tadi. Maaf aku baru dapat menghubungimu."

Seven mengepalkan tangan, bersiap diri menerima jawaban dari nuna ini. Semuanya terasa kacau di saat bersamaan. "Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Seven... Maaf sekali sebelumnya."

Apa yang keluar dari bibir nuna di seberang sana membuat Seven sedikit lemas. Dari nada bicaranya, dialog itu seperti pembuka untuk sesuatu yang buruk.

Suzuya melanjutkan. "Aku.. Aku lupa _binary code_. Aku bermaksud untuk menggunakan _converter_. Hanya saja… pesannya hilang saat aku hendak meng- _copy_ -nya. Jadi… Aku belum membaca _binary code_ nya."

Lanjutan kata Suzuya membuat Seven bersyukur bukan main. Mengetahui Suzu belum membaca pesan darinya, bertanda masih ada kesempatan. Mahasiswi itu belum tentu akan menolaknya. Masih ada harapan untuk namja yang nyaris putus asa ini.

"… Ah.. begitu, ya?" Senyum lega tersungging. Hacker berkaos _sleeveless_ hitam ini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, maaf ya? Memangnya apa yang mau kau… heum… Jumin?"

Nama itu mendiamkan Seven.

Selanjutnya, terdengar sesamar percakapan antara perempuan dan pria di seberang sana.

707 berusaha mencari tahu dengan menguping baik-baik ponselnya. Kesimpulan akhir : Jumin ada di sana. Mungkin Suzuya terpergok oleh Jumin yang sedang menelepon Seven saat itu? Karena telinga 707 menangkap Jumin bertanya kepada tunangannya : Siapa itu? –orang yang kau hubungi-. Suzuya sendiri menjawab jujur bahwa Seven adalah orangnya. Mereka berdua bicara beberapa hal, yang tidak Seven dengarkan dengan baik karena sudah terlanjur merasa gugup.

Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menjelaskan pesan berisi _binary code_ beberapa menit lalu.

Jeda itu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Suzuya kembali ke _freecall_.

"Seven? Halo? Uhm.. Seven, maaf. Jumin ada di sini bersamaku. Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan _loudspeaker_?"

Seven membisu. Tidak ada pilihan baik baginya. Jumin akan semakin curiga jika ia mengakhiri panggilan. Tidak hanya padanya, tapi juga pada Suzuya. Namun jika ia bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan percakapan 'itu', maka…

"Owh! Okie dokie~! AWRIGHT…!" balas Seven dengan riang.

"Be-benarkah? Baiklah." Suzuya mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ dan Seven kembali bicara.

Cara bicaranya yang menyenangkan..

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Barbara? Bagaimana perjalananmu tadi ke rumah Kenneth?"

Ungkapan kata yang terdengar sangat positif..

"Apa steaknya enak? Ughhh..! SO JELLY…! Apa steaknya buatan Melanie di Mister Chef itu?"

Sangat 707..

"AKU INGIN STEAK PREMIUM JUGA..! , ! Dan oh… Tadi Mr. Christian Grey bicara soal pernikahan di _chatroom_! Anastasia Steele, kau menerimanya, kan? Kan?! KAAAN?!"

Hatinya was-was..

"O-oh.. Hahaha. Aku baik-baik saja, Seven. Terima kasih. Pak Kim sangat handal menyetir mobil. Aku.. tidak tahu soal steak, tapi steaknya memang enak sekali. Lalu, soal pernikahan.. Aku menerimanya."

… Kini hancur seketika. Bahagianya Suzuya ketika bicara soal menerima lamaran-lah yang membuat Seven sangat terpuruk.

Ia genggam kuat kalung rosarionya. Entah untuk menahan diri agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar hingga ke seberang atau untuk memohon kekuatan pada Tuhan semesta alam atas kesakitan itu.

"WOW~! _CONGRATULATION_ ~!" serunya –berusaha- riang kepada Suzuya. "AKU TERHANYUT… TERHANYUT! Sampai menangis.."

"Terima kasih, Seven~! Aku tahu kau akan senang mendengarnya. Oh ya, jadi apa yang mau kau sampaikan tadi?"

Palu menghantam hatinya saat Suzuya bertanya demikian. Tentu 'tidak' adalah jawabannya. Tidak mungkin untuk menyampaikan arti sebenarnya _binary code_ tersebut sekarang. Suzuya semakin dekat menjadi milik orang lain dan calon pemiliknya berada di sana.

"Oh, itu. Jadi, yang mau aku sampaikan adalah….

Dengarkan baik-baik ya, nuna…

 _Full moon smiling pleasantly, of stars not willing to budge. Accompanying my prayers for you. So even when love has come, He makes the heart becomes quite. And stood up all hope about the beauty of love, rest assured you are walking over the bethoral of His will._

 _I wish you much happiness and_ _I wish your happiness is forever_ _. Blessed you._ _Now your happiness is complete. You have discovered your soulmate._ _You was given another shoulder to lean on_ _._ _You are lucky to find your true love._ _You are truly lucky to have found each other_ _._ _I have always had this feeling that you were meant for each other._

 _I'm happy to see you happy. May you always get happiness in your life. When the wedding ring decorates your finger, hope God bless your love with a lot of happiness and memorable times, hopefully the story of your togetherness becomes eternal. I hope you remain this happy for the rest of your life, until The Lord calls._

 _We may not be able to play as freely as then. New days wait for you, new challenges wait for you. Whatever happens, you will always be successful to find the happiness in it_."

…

Ada haru yang sangat besar dari Suzuya ketika intel muda menyampaikan _quote_ terbaik. Pikirannya begitu dimanjakan oleh arti dari rangkaian kata Luciel –yang sebenarnya tidak berbahagia-.

Jumin -di sampingnya- melihat bagaimana Suzuya tersipu. Seperti sebelumnya, ia cemburu.

…

Seven mengakhiri dialognya dengan senyum. Semoga ia terdengar tulus menyampaikannya.

"Terima kasih, Luciel."

PIP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Suara berat itu adalah yang terakhir terdengar.

Jumin memutuskan percakapan.

Luciel Choi sendiri masih dalam posisinya : terdiam, ponsel menempel di telinga, salib mungil di genggaman. Waktu berhenti untuk ikut berduka atas dirinya, namun tidak dengan puluhan bulir air mata hangat yang sungkan menyerah.

* * *

"JU-JUMIN?!" seru Suzuya tidak percaya. Seenaknya saja Han muda tersebut merebut ponselnya dan memutuskan percakapan.

Lelaki itu melirik. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak sopan! Jangan memutus percakapan seperti itu! K-Kenapa juga ada di sini?! Ini kan kamarku! Sudah malam pula..! Aku mau tidur..!"

"Hmm? Baiklah."

Jumin menaruh ponsel Suzuya di sana dan dengan cepatnya ia menggendong Suzuya ala _bridal style_.

Sangat di luar dugaan perempuan itu.

"Hei, turunkan! Kau mau ke mana? Ini kamarku..!"

"Kau bilang kau mau tidur? Akan kubawa kau ke tempat tidur," jawab Jumin setelah dirinya berada di lorong, menjauh dari kamar Suzuya.

"Lho…?!" =.=*

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tidur denganku. Tenang saja. Aku akan tidur di sofa dan kau di ranjang bersama Elizabeth 3rd."

"Tapi, Jumin…"

"Tidak."

…

Sampai di kamar, Jumin menaruh Suzuya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. "Mau aku bacakan sesuatu sebelum tidur?"

"Tidak," jawab Suzuya singkat, tegas.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"…Uhm, apa kau marah?"

Suzuya tidak menjawab.

Melihat gestur itu, Jumin menatap Suzuya dengan seksama. "Kau marah, ya?"

Suzuya masih tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arah Jumin.

"… Maaf~… Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau mau bicara~?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Suzuya bicara. Ekspresi bersalah Jumin cukup _cute_ untuk membuatnya luluh. "… Kau bilang mau menjalani hubungan normal. Bersikap seperti itu pada temanmu sendiri, membawaku tidur di kamarmu. Ini. Tidak. Normal. Jumin."

Jumin terlihat heran sebentar. "Benarkah? Tapi bagiku ini normal."

Suzuya memutar bola matanya, tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Hei, calon istriku, ratuku~?" Telunjuk Jumin menyentuh dagu Suzuya, membuat perempuan itu kembali menatapnya. "Aku hanya tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Malam ini saja. Aku tidak mau kau jauh dari pandanganku. Setelah malam ini, aku janji semuanya akan berjalan normal."

Lagi, wajah memelas itu membuat Suzuya tergugah. "… Kau janji?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh anggukan anggun seorang korporat muda.

Suzu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Hhh~… Baiklah."

Cup.

Kecupan kening dari Mr. CEO untuk _miss blondie_ di sana.

" _Good night, honey. Sweet dreams_."

Satu tangan Suzuya mencegah Jumin untuk berdiri menjauh. Jumin tidak keberatan. Ia justru senang jika perempuan itu kecanduan dirinya.

"H-Hei. Apa masakan pertama yang kau mau setelah menikah nanti?" tanya Suzuya dengan semburat kemerahan.

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seumur hidup kau hanya makan masakan _chef_. Kau bilang ingin hidup normal jika sudah berumah tangga nanti. Jika begitu, aku akan memasak untukmu. Kau tahu… Jika itu masakan Perancis, aku harus mempelajarinya dulu."

'Mr. Grey' tersenyum. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Suzuya. "Tidak perlu."

"Itu perlu. Setidaknya beri _clue_ seperti apa yang kau mau. Aku dapat bersiap jika kau memberitahunya sekarang."

"Hmm... Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku mau secangkir hangat _morning kiss_ di pagi hari, seteko komitmen, sebotol pelukan setiap aku pulang, sepanci kesetiaan, dan segelas cinta setiap malam."

Tunangannya mengangkat alis. Seolah bosan mendengar semua gombalan Jumin.

Han muda mengerti. "Aku tidak butuh kau melakukan apapun. Berada di sampingku selamanya sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

"Jumin Han, aku dapat memberimu itu semua. Maksudku, yang kau ingin aku lakukan sebagai istrimu. Masakan, standar kebersihan, kopi, apapun."

Jumin terlihat berpikir. "Hmm.. kudapan ya? Ah. Aku suka kudapan ini. Disajikan mentah, sesuai dengan filosofi orang Jepang. Kupikir kau tahu namanya."

"Hmm… Sashimi? Oh… JANGAN BASASHI…!"

"Bukan. Tapi dirimu, Suzuya Kim."

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian…

 _Lala Lala Lala La La Lala_

 _Lala Lala Lala La La Lala_

 _When I wake up (in the) morning_

 _Everyday you're my style_

Suara merdu itu membuatku terbangun.

Ini pagi ke-18-ku di RFA.

Dan…

 _You are heaven you are my dream_

 _You are something in my dream_

INI HARI KENCAN PERTAMAKU DENGAN ZEN~…!

Aku melakukan _stretching_ selagi telinga mendengarkan lagu alarm yang sengaja tidak dimatikan. Lagu ini sengaja kupilih sebagai alarm di pagi ini. Ini hari yang spesial. Karenanya, pagi ini harus dimulai dengan sesuatu yang spesial pula. Bunyi alarm misalnya.

Kutengok ke luar jendela. Hari sedang ramah. Cuaca cerah, kicauan burung. Oh! Aku bahkan sengaja membeli yoghurt terbaik kemarin untuk sarapan pagi ini!

Yah, aku mengikuti ramalan dari internet semalam untuk sarapan yoghurt strawberry dan pisang di pagi ini. Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu percaya hal-hal seperti itu. Namun karena keinginanku kuat untuk menyempurnakan hari ini, akan kulakukan yang terbaik sebisa mungkin!

Sembari mengulum potongan pisang berselimut yoghurt dan bersenandung mengikuti lagu alarm yang masih mengalun, aku menghampiri lemari dan menimbang-nimbang perihal baju mana yang _musti_ aku gunakan. Semuanya terlihat jelek di hari kencan seperti ini.

Hhh…

Kaos?

 _Jeans_?

 _Blouse_?

 _Cropped T_?

Atau _dress_?

Hmmm….

 _Our history that was full of happiness_

 _That place where I was first in love with you_

Saat aku bertemu Zen untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat sosok pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu didambakan setiap wanita. Tipikal pangeran cerita dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan putri baik hati, berbudi pekerti luhur, lemah lembut, senang menyanyi, dan tersiksa.

Hmm..

Kupikir _dress_ akan membuatku feminim. Sangat cocok dengan imej para putri di dongeng-dongeng itu.

Tapi…

Lee Min Hyuk menyarankanku untuk memakai sesuatu yang _comfy_ hari ini. Seperti _short shorts_ , _sleeveless shirt_ , _sporty jersey outer_ , dan sepatu kets. Alasannya sederhana : aku akan naik motor ke puncak bersama salah satu ex anggota geng motor hari ini.

 _Well_ , bukan masalah ;)

 _Sometime in the morning_

 _Sometime in the every night_

 _I wanna hold you in my eyes_

* * *

Halte bus di depan hotel milik Jumin Han, tempat perjanjian kami semalam.

Dengan senang hati kuterima saran Lee Min Hyuk _oppa_. Celana pendek, sepatu kets, _cropped jacket_ , dan _sleeveless knitted shirt_ menjadi _outfit of the day_ di hari indah ini. Tidak ketinggalan _backpack_ maroon tua menghiasi punggung.

Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa aku kelihatan aneh dengan pakaian seperti ini? Sejak keluar dari apartemen Rika hingga berada di halte ini, semua mata terlihat ' _ngeri'_ melihatku. Aku jadi merasa gugup. Mata-mata itu membuatku sedikit hilang rasa percaya diri. Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian ini. _Short short_ sudah menjadi hal lumrah di Asia Timur, bukan?

Tidak lama kemudian..

BEEP BEEP

Suara klakson terdengar mendekat. Kulihat sebuah motor besar berhenti di depan halte. Pengendaranya berpakaian serba hitam. Jaket kulit, helm _full face_ , sarung tangan kulit, dan semua hal maskulin yang ada pada dirinya. Semua orang di halte memperhatikan, baik tua maupun muda. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang teralihkan darinya.

Lebih lagi ketika ia membuka helm.

ZEN.

Aura malaikat, wajah sebanding dewa mitologi Yunani, ketampanan khas surgawi, dan kemaskulinan melebihi tak hingga dalam matematika. Ia datang dan membuat semua manusia di sana terpana.

Aku teringat sebuah adegan film. _Perfume_ , yang pernah aku tonton. Saat ini seperti adegan ketika Jean Baptiste menuangkan seluruh parfum feromon miliknya sehingga menarik perhatian semua orang. Lalu seorang wanita bergigi busuk bergumam kagum : _he's an angel_ padanya.

Persamaan aku dengan wanita bergigi busuk itu adalah : kami berdua sama-sama teralihkan oleh sosok paling indah di muka bumi. Tentu saja gigiku tidak busuk.

Zen lebih tampan daripada saat di pesta kemarin. _Manly, wild, ultra charming_.

Tuhan benar-benar salah menciptakannya di Bumi.

"Pagi, Haneul?" sapanya.

Seketika, semua mata menatapku. Skeptis, _kage_ t, tidak percaya, heran, dan semuanya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini tatapan mereka membuatku merasa bangga. Bangga karena diakui oleh seseorang yang ' _powerful_ ' seperti Zen. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebangga ini sebelumnya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, aku pun merasa tidak enak. Tidak enak karena membuat semua perempuan di sana cemburu dan patah hati maksudku.

Aku sapa Zen dengan senyum. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja senyumnya lebih manis dan menawan.

"Wow, penampilanmu sangat… WOW," gumamnya sembari melihatku dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas. Membuatku salah tingkah.

"E-eh? Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Pantas saja orang-orang melihatku seperti itu," ucapku agak takut.

"Uh? Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku suka, malah. Kau terlihat _cool_ , tapi juga sangat _cute_. Aisshh~~… kau sangat _cute_..! Mereka semua memperhatikanmu karena kau sangat _cute_ hari ini~."

Apa Zen tulus mengatakannya? Karena kini aku tersenyum malu sekaligus senang. Jika ia hanya bersikap sopan, aku akan sangat malu. "… Be-benarkah?"

"Aw, jangan begitu, nona Haneul~… Kau terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum. _Well_ , simpan senyummu untukku saja, oke? Sekarang, apa kau siap bertualang, nona?"

Senyumku semakin lebar. Aku mengangguk cepat, memakai helm yang ia sodorkan padaku, dan naik ke atas motor itu.

"Sudah siap, Haneul?"

"Ya~!" jawabku

"Okay, _let's goo_ …!"

BROOM BROOM

Motor besar ini dengan cepat meluncur di atas aspal. Aku sempat terkejut karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamaku naik motor besar. Rasanya sangat menantang, geli karena angin mengibaskan rambutku, juga agak pusing karena sekelilingku pun seperti ikut bergerak dengan cepat. Bingung sekali.

"HANEUL?" teriak Zen dari depan.

"YA?" sahutku membalas.

"PEGANGAN YANG KUAT PADAKU! KITA AKAN MELUNCUR LEBIH CEPAT!"

Pe-pegangan padanya..?!

"PE-PEGANGAN..?!" teriakku tidak percaya.

"YA…! PEGANGAN YANG ERAT PADAKU..! BUAT SENYAMAN MUNGKIN AGAR KAU TIDAK JATUH..!"

Astaga. Kata-katanya membuatku salah tingkah.

Tapi aku juga senang.

Gugup, aku memegang kedua sisi jaketnya. Aku takut bersikap tidak sopan.

Tanpa kutahu, Zen tersenyum saat itu. "SIAP YA? KALI INI LEBIH CEPAT..!"

BROOM

KYAAA…!

Zen menambah gas dan kami melaju seperti roket. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku terkesiap sehingga tanpa kusadari kupeluk erat perut Zen. Kutempelkan diriku padanya.

Ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau begini –atau mau-, tapi aku pun tidak berani lebih jauh dari Zen. Laju motor ini cepat sekali. Bahkan dengan memeluk Zen seperti ini, aku masih merasa takut.

Sangat cepat.

Terlalu cepat.

Zen begitu fleksibel mengendalikan motornya. Sangat profesional. Ia mudah menyelip celah terkecil sekalipun. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar komplain dengan klakson dari mobil-mobil yang kami lalui.

Di lampu merah, motor ini berhenti dan Zen membuka kaca helmnya. Ia menegok ke arahku yang masih gugup.

"Haneul, jangan takut. Nikmati saja, oke? Kau sudah tepat dengan memegangku seperti ini. Kau tidak akan jatuh dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh. Aku akan menangkapmu sebelum kau jatuh dengan tubuhku. Rileks saja, ya? Kau akan aman bersamaku." Dia mengedipkan matanya.

OMG.

Apa nasihat untuk sarapan yoghurt dan pisang hari ini berefek manjur?

"Ah, bersiaplah. Kita akan lanjut lagi," ujarnya sembari menutup kembali kaca helm menjelang berakhirnya lampu merah.

"Heum!" Aku mengangguk cepat. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang setelah ia bicara bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkanku jatuh. Aku percaya padanya.

Ketika motor ini kembali melaju, aku tidak sekaget sebelumnya. Aku lebih rileks. Perlahan, kubiarkan rasa rileks itu memenuhiku. Wangi parfum Zen yang menempel di jaketnya seperti obat yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku tidak perlu khawatir karena ia ada di sini bersamaku. Ia akan melindungiku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku merasa begitu lepas dan nyaman. Rasanya bebas, tidak berbeban.

Beberapa meter berikutnya aku resmi bersahabat dengan perjalanan ini. Suara klakson masih mengiringi kami, komplain soal hebatnya Zen dalam mengendarai motor.

"HEI, KAU KESETANAN ATAU APA?!" omel seseorang dari dalam mobilnya pada kami.

"KAU MAU MATI, HUH?!" teriak seorang kurir makanan.

"DASAR KURANG AJAR..! INI JALANAN NENEKMU, HAH?!" Seorang pengendara mobil yang mabuk memaki-maki kami. Apa dia sadar bahwa ia pun dapat membahayakan orang lain?

Setidaknya, Zen tidak akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Terutama karena ada aku di belakangnya.

Aku dan Zen tertawa puas bersama menanggapi semua komplain itu.

* * *

Kami berdua berhenti di sebuah jembatan besar dekat wilayah Taman Nasional Bukhansan. Sebelum kami sampai di Taman Nasional tersebut, kami memilih untuk menikmati _layout_ Sungai Han yang tersaji dengan begitu indahnya. Cuaca yang cerah dan udara yang sejuk di sini menyempurnakan semua.

Tidak kusangka nasibku begitu mujur. Aku sedang berkencan dengan aktor tampan sekarang~..! X3

"Hhh~… Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku mengendarainya. Kau capek, Haneul?" tanya Zen padaku.

"Hnn? Tidak, kok. Aku baik-baik saja, hahaha. Kau sendiri, Zen?"

"Ah? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan mantan anggota geng motor~…" Zen melakukan _stretching_ sebelum ia duduk santai di atas motor. Di sampingku.

"Haneul, kalau kau lelah, bilang saja padaku, oke? Aku akan istirahat sejenak agar kau baik-baik saja."

"Ah, tentu. Tapi.. Kenapa? Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja."

"Heum, soalnya… AH! SEMALAM, APA SI BRENGSEK ITU BENAR-BENAR MENELEPONMU?!" Tiba-tiba ia berseru.

Karena nada tinggi pada seruannya, aku yakin yang ia maksud adalah Jumin. "Ah… Jumin? Hmm… iya, kurasa… Sekitar jam 3 pagi kalau tidak salah."

"BENARKAH..?! Tch. Si brengsek itu. Padahal aku sudah bicara padanya untuk tidak mengganggumu..! Dasar orang kaya kurang ajar. HUH! Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa V tahan dengannya!"

Zen selalu saja seperti ini. Tapi aku senang dia mengingatku. "Uhm.. Terima kasih, Zen. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Haneul. Lain kali, jika ia meneleponmu dengan kurang ajar seperti itu lagi, kau tidak usah mengangkatnya, ya? Kau terlalu baik dengan tidak mengabaikannya. Tapi… memangnya apa yang ia bicarakan padamu?"

Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Namun ini tidak begitu membantu. "Uhm… Aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi.. kurasa ia menyebutkan beberapa hal seperti Suzuya- _eonni_ , bertengkar, dan… uhm… aku lupa. A.. Aku ketiduran saat itu, hahahaha. Itu pun kalau aku tidak salah."

Zen memandangku dengan mata bulat. "Bertengkar? Mereka berdua bertengkar? Sudah kuduga. Ternyata memang benar mereka bertengkar. Apa ia baik-baik saja, ya?" Raut wajahnya berubah. Ia terlihat cemas.

Apa mungkin…?

"… Zen, apa kau….?"

Zen melirik ke arahku dan dengan spontannya ia mengelak. "OH GOSH.. TIDAK, HANEUL! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! TOLONG JANGAN TERMAKAN GOSIP SEVEN..! AKU DAN JUMIN BUKAN PASANGAN GAY…!"

Mataku menatapnya heran. Aku perjelas maksudku dengan segera. "… Oh. Bu-bukan itu maksudku, Zen. Maksudku, apa kau… ada perasaan khusus pada _eonni_?"

"O-oh…" Zen terlihat lebih tenang dan lega. Berbeda denganku yang gugup untuk mendengar jawabannya. Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia menyukai _eonni_? Atau ada perempuan lain di hatinya? Aku pasti akan merasa sangat sakit. "Tidak, Haneul. Maksudku, aku menyukai Suzuya. Tapi… bukan seperti yang kau maksudkan. Hanya saja karena aku mengenalnya, aku merasa perlu menjaga dan melindunginya. Sama seperti dirimu dan Jaehee. Karena kalian bagian dari RFA dan kalian adalah perempuan, aku merasa bertanggungjawab sebagai laki-laki. Entah mengapa, aku selalu merasa wajib melindungi perempuan di sekitarku."

"… Ah, begitu, ya?" Syukurlah. Nyatanya tidak ada maksud lain dari kekhawatirannya.

Ia mengangguk. "Masa laluku tidak baik. Aku berhenti sekolah, kabur dari rumah, lalu menjadi anggota geng motor. Aku pernah melakukan banyak hal : balap liar, mencuri di minimarket, merampok, minum-minum, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku lakukan apapun saat itu untuk hidup dan merasa senang. Tapi… seburuk apapun diriku saat itu, aku tidak pernah main perempuan. Perempuan adalah urusan lain. Aku tidak mau mempermainkan mereka untuk alasan apapun. Bagiku perempuan harusnya dilindungi. Aku pun tidak suka dengan pria yang mempermainkan wanita. Sangat tidak jantan, menurutku."

Kala itu, mataku dibuat berbinar oleh dialog panjang Zen. Semburat merah muncul di wajahku dengan mudahnya. _Oppa_ yang satu ini benar-benar sempurna! Sudah tampan, terkenal, aktor, pekerja keras, _charming_ , baik hati, sensitif, _gentleman_ , keren, ramah, _a lady's man_ pula.

"Hwooo~? Wajahmu memerah, nona. Apa kau terkesan dengan kata-kata heroikku barusan~? Hei, aku seperti pangeran, kan? Pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu wanita tunggu-tunggu~?"

… Minus narsismenya ini.

Semua kelebihannya mampu menutupi kekurangan –atau kelebihan percaya diri-nya tersebut.

"Iya, Zen. Aku sangat terkesan. Kau benar-benar pria sejati."

Kali ini kulihat wajahnya lebih cerah. Matanya menatapku tidak percaya dalam arti baik. "Se-serius? Kau berpikir demikian?!"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Kuberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya.

".. Wa.. Waw. A-aku benar-benar senang! Tentu nona, aku seorang _gentleman_ yang tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita pun menangis! Dan…" Ia menatap wajahku. Senyum menawannya tersungging. Zen terlihat sangat tulus, yang mana memang begitu. "… Aku senang kita dapat berjalan bersama hari ini," lanjutnya. Lagi, ia berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Entah sudah kali ke berapa ia melakukan hal ini padaku.

Zen meraih helmku dan menyerahkannya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan ini, nona manis?"

* * *

Aku dan Zen bersenang-senang. Kami bercanda, tertawa, menghibur satu sama lain. Dia bercerita banyak soal bagaimana RFA, brengseknya Jumin, dedikasinya pada pekerjaan. Semua yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya selalu berhasil menghipnotisku. Aku selalu mendapati diriku mendengarkannya tanpa keluh dan bosan. Dari menit, hingga berjam-jam.

Zen sangat diberkahi banyak hal, pikirku padanya. Dilahirkan dengan fisik sempurna, rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, dan karir yang sesuai harapan. Jaehee _eonni_ tidak salah sewaktu bicara bahwa Zen adalah manusia yang paling berbahagia atas hidupnya. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang belum ia raih– sekaligus _goal_ hidupnya- saat ini adalah puncak tertinggi dari karir seniman akting. Aktor serial drama atau Hollywood –sebagai yang paling ekstrim.

Aku belajar banyak darinya hari ini. Filosofi, ideologi, hingga cara _selfie_ yang paling baik dan benar. Iris Garden menjadi tempat kunjungan kami yang terlama. Banyak _spot_ menarik bagi kami berdua untuk dinikmati dan diabadikan dalam sebuah foto bersama. Hari ini sangat ramai. Tidak jarang kami menunggu orang-orang di sekitar kami berpindah tempat hanya untuk mengambil foto berdua.

Walaupun ini hanya kencan biasa –tanpa status-, tapi kami merasa sudah sangat dekat. Sangat akrab. Aku penasaran apakah ini dapat berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang serius? Seserius Jumin _oppa_ dengan Suzuya _eonni_.

"ZEN THE KNIGHT~….!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha, kau bisa saja, Zen!" seruku sembari terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha. _Chessy_ , kan? Tapi karena saat itu aku masih polos, Zen The Knight terdengar sangat keren~!"

"Lalu?"

"Bosku tahu dan aku dipecat. Hahaha."

"Oh…" Aku menunjukkan ekspresi berduka. "KEMBALILAH, ZEN THE KNIGHT…!" seruku. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghibur atau mengganti nuansa _mood_. Semoga tidak membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku perempuan aneh.

"Uh? Kau mau Zen The Knight? Hmm.. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa bernyanyi dan berakting untukmu selama 24 jam dalam seminggu. Tapi tentu bukan Zen The Knight. Jika Zen The Knight, harus ada pendamping perempuannya juga. Hmmm…."

Zen The Knight, huh? Aku tidak menyangka Zen bisa sekonyol itu. Membayangkan diri dan berperan sebagai tokoh fiksi sudah biasa terjadi di masa anak-anak. Tapi menyuarakannya di podium saat kerja paruh waktu di _shift_ malam? Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan sangat terkejut.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkannya. Sekarang aktor ini sedang berpikir soal pendamping Zen The Knight. Apa dalam pikirannya seperti Superman dan Lois Lane? Atau apa yang ia maksud seperti Cinderella dan Prince Charming?

"… Hei, kalau kau yang menjadi pendamping perempuannya, apa kau mau?"

Ya ampun…

Pertanyaan –menyenangkan- macam apa itu?

'Pendamping' di sini berhubungan dengan Zen The Knight, kan? Seperti Catwoman atau Lois Lane? Atau Cinderella? Atau pendamping yang…

"Ya!"

Zen menatapku bulat. Mungkin terkesiap karena jawabanku yang begitu langsung dan penuh antusias.

Uhm… Apa aku terkesan sangat murahan di depannya?

Ia pun tersenyum. "Oh… bagaimana, ya? Kalau kau aktrisnya, jangan-jangan nanti aku yang tidak bisa fokus. Aissshhh~… Haneul, aku suka sekali percakapan seperti ini…! Jadi senang rasanya..!"

Dia tertawa sendiri.

"Jadi, kau tidak menganggapku murah, kan?" tanyaku –dengan- bodoh.

"Hee?" balasnya bingung.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa..! Hahahaha…! Haa~.. syukurlah kalau kau benar-benar senang. Awalnya aku sempat takut kau akan menganggapku aneh."

"Aneh? Dari mana? Kau ini menyenangkan sekali! Aku suka orang sepertimu, Haneul. Aku tidak berhenti tertawa hari ini, lho. Kau tahu? Seseorang…"

"Zen?"

Seorang wanita memotong dialog Zen. Siapa perempuan itu? Aku dan Zen tidak mengenalnya.

"Ya?" balas aktor tampan di sampingku dengan ramah.

Perempuan asing itu sumringah. "Z-Zen? Zen K 'kan? Kau yang berperan sebagai K di drama musikal Death Book?!"

"A-ah, iya..!" balas Zen dengan senyum.

"Hwaa~.. Aku tidak menyangka ini benar-benar dirimu..! Oh… Ya ampun…!" Tidak diragukan lagi, perempuan itu adalah fans dari Zen. Terlihat dari bagaimana matanya berbinar memandangi Zen sejak awal.

Tiba-tiba..

"Z-Zen _oppa_?!"

"Oh, ya ampun..! Zen _oppa_!"

"Kyaaa~.. Tidak disangka ada di sini~!"

Beberapa perempuan lain datang menghampiri. Jika perempuan pertama tadi berumur di pertengahan 20-an, kali ini remaja-remaja putri yang mengerubungi Zen.

"Oh.. Hahahaha. Halo, apa kabar~?" Kalimat itu, ditambah dengan satu buah kedipan mata sanggup membuat semua perempuan di sekitar kami _fangirling_ hingga lupa diri.

KYAAAAA

" _Oppa_ , aku ingin foto denganmu~!"

"AKU JUGA!"

"AKU JUGA. HEI, AKU DULU…!"

"AKU DULU…!"

"DASAR JELEK. MENYINGKIR SANA. AKU DULU…!"

Hanya Zen yang mampu membuat satu geng remaja putri di sana bertengkar karena dirinya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar karena aku, ya? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Hiks.. Tenang saja, aku akan dengan sangat senang hati berfoto bersama kalian."

Dialog itu seolah mantra. Para perempuan yang bergelut berubah damai seketika.

Aku memperhatikan. Ini kali pertamaku menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi seorang aktor dan fansnya ketika mereka saling bertemu. Bukan masalah perihal menunggu Zen memberikan _fan service_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Zen tengah menjaga profesionalitasnya. Bagi aktor seperti _oppa_ , fans adalah segalanya.

" _Oppa_ , siapa dia?" tanya salah satu fans pada Zen. Perempuan itu merujuk padaku.

Pertanyaan itu membuka rasa heran para fans yang lain. Sekian lama mereka _fangirling_ di sana dan mereka baru menyadari kehadiranku sekarang?

Aku membisu, bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Hmm, dia fansku juga, sama seperti kalian. Oh. Maaf sebelumnya nona-nona, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Eeehh?! Ke mana~?!" rajuk para fans itu.

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku harus pergi latihan. Jika tidak secepatnya, aku bisa terlambat. Aku mohon maaf sekali lagi, ya? Sampai nanti, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~…" Ia berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari kerumunan fans. Selagi aku masih mencerna semua, Zen membisikkan sesuatu padaku ketika lewat.

"Tempat parkir."

Dan Zen terus berlalu, meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam. Para fansnya masih setia memandangi punggung bidang nan tegap milik idolaku itu.

Aku mengerti maksud Zen. Zen pasti bermaksud untuk tidak memboyongku ke dalam skandal. Alhasil, kutunggu para fansnya hingga bubar sebelum menyusul ke tempat di mana Zen telah menunggu.

* * *

Beralih dari Iris Garden, aku dan Zen kini berada di Mix and Malt. Resto modis, begitu aku menyebutnya. Tempat ini memiliki sentuhan _western_ yang muda namun berkelas. Rasanya seperti mimpi aku berada di sini, duduk di salah satu kursinya, bersama aktor tampan yang baru saja lari dari kejaran para fans.

Hhhh~..

Aku perempuan paling beruntung hari ini.

"Haneul, maaf ya soal di Iris Garden tadi. Aku harap kau maklum. Begitulah risiko jalan bersama denganku. Kupikir orang-orang tidak akan menyadariku di sana tadi, makanya aku tidak memakai ini," ujar Zen sembari menunjukkan kacamata hitamnya. Setelah pergi dari Iris Garden, Zen terus memakai kacamata hitam tersebut. Baru kali ini ia melepaskannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Zen. Aku mengerti, kok." Tentu saja. Sekalipun Zen bukanlah seorang artis, ketampanannya dapat dengan mudah menggaet perhatian.

"Kau benar-benar baik sekali, Haneul. Hhhh~.. Hati perempuan-perempuan di RFA benar-benar luar biasa. Kau sangat pengertian, Suzuya orangnya tulus, Jaehee benar-benar penyabar, dan Rika selalu berusaha membuat orang lain senang. Kau tahu? Sebelumnya aku sempat ragu kau akan tetap di RFA karena Yoosung dan Jumin. Yoosung, aku paham bahwa Rika benar-benar berarti baginya, tapi menurutku dia salah karena selalu menyamakan dirimu dengan Rika. Jumin? Uhhh.. Si brengsek itu. Dia juga sempat bicara bahwa kau tidak berguna jika tidak bisa menggaet tamu, kan? Kurang ajar sekali! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau setiap orang punya kelebihan masing-masing?! Tapi… Syukurlah karena kau memutuskan untuk tetap di RFA ini. Pesta bisa diadakan lagi dan… aku senang ada anggota baru. Dan anggota baru itu adalah kau, Haneul."

Zen membuatku tersipu. "Ah, iya. Aku ingat. Kau membelaku waktu itu. Jujur, aku sempat tersinggung saat Jumin berkata demikian. Tapi.. kau dan Yoosung membuatku kerasan di RFA. V dan Seven juga. Perhatian kalian membuatku merasa diterima." Di saat itu pula-lah aku menyadari bahwa Zen merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menyinggung soal Rika kepadaku. Dalam arti dia membandingkanku dengan tunangan V tersebut.

"Hehe. Aku senang bertemu orang-orang baru. Sejak hari pertama kau muncul di _chatroom_ , aku yakin kau adalah orang baik. Dan yah… apapun yang Jumin katakan, kau tidak usah memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Dia memang brengsek, tidak punya hati, otak robot."

"Kau yakin, Zen? Apa kau sudah melihat _chatroom_ pagi tadi? Jumin sepertinya…. Yah.. berbeda."

"Oh. Maksudmu soal _profile picture_ dan statusnya itu? Hmm.. iya, sih. Tapi… kurasa otaknya konslet. Daripada romantis, lebih pas disebut menyeramkan, iya kan?"

"Ahahahaha. Tapi bukankah ini berita baik? Kurasa akhirnya ia dan _eonni_ benar-benar akan menikah."

"Ya… Mungkin. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia se-sentimental itu tadi pagi, huh? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, perubahan drastisnya mengerikan."

 _Oppa_ satu ini tidak bisa membuatku berhenti heran. Jumin sepertinya tidak pernah benar di matanya. Aku yakin Jumin meromantisi Suzuya _eonni_ dengan caranya sendiri. Namun Zen menganggap hal ini lebih seperti ancaman, kesalahan. Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan cara Jumin memuja tunangannya. Atau apa aku yang melewatkan satu hal di sini?

"Umm.. Zen?"

"Ya?" balasnya sehabis menyeruput bir dingin.

"Uhm... kalau boleh aku tahu, mengapa Jumin? Maksudku, sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka padanya."

"Hmm.. itu mudah sekali, Haneul." Ia mengambil satu _slice_ pizza dan menggigitnya sekali. Setelah mengunyah, _oppa_ menjabarkan alasan. "Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Hhh~.. Panjang sekali jika diceritakan. Tapi intinya, orang seperti Jumin membuatku benar-benar merasa kesal. Korporat seperti dirinya tidak akan pernah mengerti soal _passion_. Orang-orang seperti Jumin hanya tahu bahwa uang adalah segalanya. Aku tidak suka orang-orang seperti ini. Karena mereka dapat dengan mudah menginjak orang lain, menilai orang lain dari materinya saja. Menurutku, seharusnya orang-orang lebih menilai sesuatu dari apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana caranya memperlakukan Jaehee? Sedikit-sedikit kontrak kerja lah, sedikit sedikit aku membayarnya lah. Huuhh… aku yakin setan pasti akan _naksir_ si Mr. CEO itu!"

Dalam hal ini aku setengah hati setuju. Apa _oppa_ begitu naïf soal uang yang memang dapat membeli segalanya?

"Yah, aku tahu uang itu penting. Uang memang dapat membeli segalanya, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menilai seseorang dari jumlah uangnya, bukan?"

… Apa ia baru saja membaca pikiranku?

"Oh, lupakan si bocah CEO. Bagaimana jika membicarakan proyek baruku saja? Kau sudah tahu, kan Haneul? Soal proyek baruku dengan Echo Girl itu?"

"Oh.. Yang TV Movie itu?"

"Ya, betul! Bagaimana menurutmu? Soal peranku itu dan Echo Girl? Yoosung sempat meneleponku dan ia terus-terusan mengeluh. Ia bilang aku sungguh beruntung dapat bertemu dengan Echo Girl. Tapi… seiri apapun Yoosung padaku, aku merasa biasa saja. Maksudku, aku belum tahu apa-apa soal Echo Girl sebelumnya. Kalau menurutmu, Echo Girl itu seperti apa, Haneul? Kurasa aku harus bertanya hal ini pada perempuan juga. Biasanya insting perempuan tajam jika menyangkut perempuan lain. Hehehe.."

Kuingat apapun soal Echo Girl selagi memanjakan tenggorokan dengan manisnya minuman coklat. "Hmm.. Echo Girl, ya? Aku tidak mengikuti orangnya, tapi aku akui lagunya _catchy_ dan menyenangkan. Suaranya tinggi, cocok dengan _genre_ lagu-lagunya. Kurasa bukan hal yang buruk juga bekerja sama dengannya, Zen," jawabku.

Walau aku berkata demikian, sebenarnya aku merasa keberatan jika Zen bekerja sama dengan _idol_ seperti Echo Girl. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Zen pergi kencan dengan _idol_ ini? Aku merasa tidak rela. Tapi aku pun tidak boleh egois. Zen terlihat semangat dengan proyek barunya ini.

"Hmm… begitu, ya? Kurasa karena kau yang mengatakannya, aku jadi lebih tenang. Fyuuh… Awalnya aku takut sekali saat manajernya datang dan menawariku peran. Aku tidak kenal siapa Echo Girl saat itu. Malamnya, aku mencari tahu siapa dia, mendengarkan lagu-lagunya, dan membaca apapun yang berkaitan dengannya. Kupikir, ia cukup baik juga. Tapi lebih lega lagi sekarang karena kau yang bicara bahwa ini bukan masalah. Senang sekali."

"Aku juga turut senang, Zen. Fans-fansmu yang lain pun pasti begitu," timpalku sebelum menyeruput kembali minuman coklat enak ini.

"Hnn? Yang kumaksud adalah, aku senang sekali karena berada di sini bersamamu, Haneul."

UMPHH..!

Nyaris saja minuman di mulutku meloncat keluar..!

"Ha-Haneul?" gumam Zen, menatapku tidak percaya. ".. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku meredakan diriku secepatnya. Wajahku memanas. Pasti merah sekali sekarang. "Aah.. Ya.. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku setelah semuanya kembali normal. Minuman yang tadi nyaris loncat sudah melewati kerongkongan. Aku jadi ragu untuk minum kembali, khawatir Zen akan kembali bicara sesuatu yang membuatku 'antusias'.

".. Kau yakin? Kupikir kau tadi… hmmm… tersedak?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya… ehmmm.. agak tidak percaya karena kata-katamu barusan. Hhee.."

Mata merahnya masih menatapku heran. Kurasa ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia ucapkan sehingga membuatku nyaris tersedak.

"Hmm… soal bersamamu?"

Kuanggukkan kepala dengan malu. Dan ia membalasnya dengan tawa kecil yang _charming_.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya, hnn? Sampai tersedak begitu? Aku serius, Haneul. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun, tapi… sejujurnya, aku benar-benar gugup soal peran besar ini. Ini proyek terbesarku dan banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya pada orang lain, tapi… kurasa aku bisa melakukannya padamu. Aku merasa aku dapat jujur padamu. Entah kenapa, aku terus memikirkanmu."

"O-oh…" Aku semakin tidak berani menatap Zen. Wajahku panas sekali. Saat bicara, kedua mata Zen benar-benar meyakinkan.

Apa dia hanya akting?

Oh, ya ampun. Syukurlah, aku belum menyedot minumanku lagi.

Dia menyeringai manis. Sangat tulus. "Aku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku baru tahu bahwa suara dapat merubah _mood_ jadi lebih baik. Suaramu. Ya… Kau sudah tahu soal peran besar ini yang benar-benar BESAR. Sangat berbeda dengan semua yang pernah kulakukan. Akan ada banyak media nanti dan mungkin, akan membuatmu lebih banyak melihatku di televisi daripada Jumin. Ini… kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup. Aku merasa… cemas sekali karena peran ini. Aku harus melakukannya dengan baik. Frustasi, gugup karena skrip dan musiknya pun belum menempel di kepalaku. Karena hal ini juga, aku merasa perlu untuk rileks sejenak. Salah satu alasan kuat untuk mengajakmu pergi bersama hari ini."

Tanpa aku sadari, tangan putih Zen kini telah menggenggam satu tanganku di atas meja. Hangat dan nyaman. Aku ingin menangis, saking senangnya.

"Terima kasih, Haneul. Bicara dan pergi denganmu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kau malaikat keberuntunganku. Aku merasa semuanya berjalan baik setelah kau bergabung di RFA. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

* * *

Sekitar pukul 19.30 saat kami berdua sampai di tempat pertemuan tadi pagi. Hotel milik Jumin ini secara tidak langsung menjadi saksi dari kencan kami hari ini. Tentu aku berharap bahwa tidak hanya hari ini saja, tapi akan berlangsung seterusnya.

Halte tidak begitu ramai saat itu. Turun dari motor besarnya, aku menyerahkan helm yang kupakai pada Zen setelah ia membuka kaca helm.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hanya sampai sini, nona?"

"Humm! Tentu saja. Kau sudah sangat baik mau mengantarku kemari."

"Sebagai seorang _gentleman_ , tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan perempuan semanis dirimu pulang sendirian, Haneul. Tapi aku serius, apa tidak apa-apa hanya sampai sini? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke apartemen Rika, kau tahu?"

"Uhm… tapi peraturan tidak begitu, Zen." Tentu saja aku sangat ingin ia mengantarku hingga ke apartemen. Seperti adegan-adegan di opera sabun, di mana laki-laki mengantar perempuannya hingga ke pintu kamar.

Hhhh~… aku ingin sekali mengalaminya…

"Yah.. Yang lain mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Seven… Sangat berbahaya jika ia sampai tahu."

Apa hanya perasaanku? Atau dia memang benar-benar memperhatikanku? Aku dibuat tersipu lagi oleh pemikiranku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Zen?" ujarku padanya.

"Hnn? Untuk apa, non?"

"Untuk jalan-jalan hari ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi untuk bersenang-senang."

Semoga kata-kataku-lah yang memicu bibir Zen untuk tersimpul. Mata lembutnya, senyum tulusnya… Semuanya membuat Zen benar-benar seperti pangeran. Dan aku tidak bercanda.

Aku menyukai Zen.

Sangat-sangat suka.

"Kau senang juga? Syukurlah. Kupikir hanya aku yang senang dengan jalan-jalan hari ini. Buatku, kau mau pergi bersamaku saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkin kita harus melakukannya lagi? Bagaimana kalau Jumat malam?"

"E…Eh?"

Kencan ke-2?

 _Just like dreaming a happy dream_

"Jumat malam? Kita… berdua lagi?" tanyaku mengonfirmasi.

Jawaban dari Zen adalah anggukan santai. "Yup. Jumat malam. Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi temanku? Ia membuka kedai kebab di pusat kota. Kau akan suka kebab buatannya, percayalah."

 _Tonight, the stars are so bright_

 _I'm gonna tell you 'I love you' in my heart_

Oh~… Mengapa tidak?

"Tentu, Zen..! Aku mau kebab!"

Dia terkekeh. "Baguslah. Jadi sudah diputuskan, ya? Aku akan menghubungimu lagi sehari sebelumnya. Jangan buat janji dengan siapapun di hari itu, oke? Oh… aku ingat sesuatu. Sebentar."

Kulihat Zen mencoba meraih sesuatu dari balik jaket kulitnya. Apa yang ia simpan di sana?

"Ini. Aku mendapatkannya di toko _souvenir_ saat menuju tempat parkir di Iris Garden tadi siang. Kupikir, mengapa tidak untuk membelinya? Hitung-hitung sebagai kenang-kenangan." Zen menunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk ceri dengan warna merah darah. Warnanya sangat bagus untuk ukuran _souvenir_ tempat wisata. "Untukmu, Haneul."

 _You came closer_

"Eh..?! Untukku?"

Lagi, Zen mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Biar aku pakaikan padamu, ya?"

 _One step closer_

Hatiku was-was saat jemari lentik Zen menyentuh helain rambutku. Sentuhannya benar-benar lembut, penuh kehati-hatian. Seperti menyentuh keramik dan takut membuatnya retak sedikitpun. Aku merasa sangat dicintai walau hanya sentuhan di rambut.

 _I will make you happy, make you smile_

Selesai memasangkan jepit, ia mengelus kepalaku dua kali. Ada senyum puas di wajahnya.

"Benar. Cocok sekali denganmu, Haneul. Hhh~.. Aku tidak menyesal telah membelinya. Kau sangat manis, kau tahu?."

 _I will be on your side_

"Kau serius, Zen?"

Dan bis pun datang di saat aku belum menginginkan semua hal berakhir.

"Kau butuh bukti, nona?"

 _I will be so happy_

Kujawab dengan senyum sebelum Zen kembali bicara.

"Hmm.. Ah.. Aku jadi memikirkan suatu hal. Tapi.. jika sekarang tidak baik. Yah.. Lagipula bis-nya sudah datang. Hati-hati, ya? Kabari aku saat sudah sampai di apartemen Rika, oke? Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku dengan segera. Aku akan berada di dekat ponselku selama kau belum memberiku kabar. Bahkan jika harus kubawa mandi sekalipun." Ia mengedipkan matanya.

 _You are my sunshine every night_

Ohhh… Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Aku tidak boleh _fangirling_ di perjalanan pulang.

"Nona manis? Bismu akan segera berangkat?" Zen mengingatkan.

"Oh.. iya! Sampai nanti, Zen!" Segera kuhampiri pintu bis di belakang kami bersamaan dengan pamitku padanya.

"Ya, nona. Hati-hati. Kau terlalu manis. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?!"

Tidak lama setelah aku naik, bis ini berangkat meninggalkan halte. Dari jendela, kulihat Zen -yang ada di luar- terus memperhatikanku. Kami saling melambaikan tangan, melempar senyum, mengucapkan untuk saling berhati-hati dengan 'telepati'. Ia terus berada di sana hingga aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya.

Fyuuh..

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku dengan senyum terukir tanpa disadari. Pikiranku melayang pada semua memori indah di hari ini. Di saat aku 'terbang' karena ampuhnya narkoba berjalan bermerek Zen, sebuah pesan sampai di ponselku. Kubaca isinya dan senyumku semakin melebar.

' _Aku benar-benar khawatir. Hati-hati di perjalanan pulang, nona manis. Kau begitu manis sampai-sampai aku terlalu khawatir meninggalkanmu. Jika ada laki-laki minta nomor ponselmu, bilang padanya untuk meminta izin padaku terlebih dulu. Kau mengerti?'_

Aku merasa seperti tuan putri yang baru saja bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putihnya. Zen The Knight benar-benar khawatir. Ini membuatku senang.

 _Love must be like this_

Jaehee _eonni_ pernah bicara soal perempuan akan menjadi lebih cantik ketika sedang jatuh cinta. Aku merasa cantik dengan jepit ceri merah di samping kananku. Tapi yang lebih pasti lagi, karena aku mencintai Zen.

 _You must be love, you & I_


	8. Devotion

**OSAMA NEKONI : Terima kasih sudah mau baca ficnya.. :') Thank you juga buat pujiannya.. ^^ Gak nyangka sebelumnya kalau akan ada yang bilang fanfic ini menarik. Jadi terharu..**

 **Mika Tetsuya : Terima kasih karena udah mau baca dan juga pujiannya :'). Oh. Soal informasi typonya, terima kasih juga ^^. Barusan saya cek dan udah coba saya perbaiki. Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan buat dikoreksi.. ^^**

* * *

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang udah dukung dan baca fic ini hingga chapter terakhir. Semoga ke depannya fic ini jadi lebih baik. Chapter ini adalah yang paling banyak perjuangannya. Saya selesai main MysMe beberapa bulan yang lalu. Untuk chap ini, saya harus _review_ rute Zen terlebih dulu yang mana udah saya selesaikan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Jadi, maaf banget kalau chap ini terlalu panjang dan akhirnya mengecewakan, terutama karakter Zen-nya yang kurang masuk.**

 **Cr song : K Will - My Love Is Crying.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Devotion**

 **...**

 ** _..._**

Langkahku gundah.

 _If only I took a step faster_

Tidak biasanya. Langkah tegap ini begitu lemah.

 _If only I took a step slower_

Aku pertahankan imej _stoic_ ini…

… sambil terus merasa salah.

Sangat salah.

Langkah ini membawaku ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Sakit, saat kulihat punggung kecilnya.

 _Then we could've avoided our painful encounter_

Wanita yang kucintai…

Duduk di lantai, mengelus lembut kucing kesayanganku.

 _There's no use even if I push you out, now I can't let you go_

Setelah memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang, kurapatkan dirinya padaku. Hangat tubuhnya terasa asing. Mungkinkah ia tahu semuanya?

 _Even if you want to cry, cry in my arms_

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu, sampai kapanpun."

 _Because I will die without you_

* * *

Kedua kakiku belum berhenti berlari sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Trotoar dipenuhi para pejalan kaki saat ini. Aku tidak ke sekolah, juga tidak ke kantor. Sejujurnya, aku baru selesai mengurus beberapa administrasi di tempat kerja. Kini kakiku terus berlari menuju tempat perjanjian antara kami bertiga.

Kulihat Yoosung dan Jaehee sudah berada di dalam.

Ya.

Kemarin siang Jaehee meneleponku untuk menagih janji, soal kesediaanku menemaninya ke Oregano Latte demi proyek kedai kopi perusahaannya. Namun masalah administrasi membuatku terpaksa melanggar janji untuk datang tepat waktu. Sudah kusampaikan hal ini sebelumnya pagi tadi pada Jaehee. Ia tidak keberatan. Tanpa diduga, Yoosung tunjuk tangan untuk ikut serta.

Syukurlah.

Setidaknya Jaehee tidak sendirian menungguku datang.

Aku masuk Oregano Latte dengan segera. Hampir kuabaikan salam hangat para pekerja di sana karena gegabah menghampiri kedua temanku yang duduk di samping jendela. Dengan nafas masih memburu, aku duduk di samping Yoosung.

"Jaehee… Yoosung… Selamat pagi...," sapaku.

Kedua mata Jaehee membulat, melihatku dalam keadaan kacau. "… Selamat pagi, Haneul."

"Hai, Haneul. Selamat pagi. Uhmm… Kau baik-baik saja?" Kudapati Yoosung menatap heran sekaligus cemas.

"Baru saja aku hendak menanyakannya," timpal Jaehee.

Masih tersengal-sengal, aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan anggukan. "Maaf. Aku terlambat."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya di _chatroom_. Tidak apa-apa kok. Iya, kan Jaehee?" balas Yoosung.

"Ya. Itu benar. Apa urusanmu sudah selesai, Haneul?" tanya Jaehee lagi sembari menyeruput cairan kafein.

"Ya. Sudah beres. Oh, Jaehee.. Ada apa dengan Jumin?"

Jaehee terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit tertekan. "… Oh… tidak. Jangan kau juga, Haneul."

"E-eh… Ada apa?" Yoosung memandangiku dan Jaehee bergantian.

"Pagi ini Divisi _News & Infotainment_ sibuk sekali mencari informasi mengenai Jumin. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Jaehee?" tanyaku lagi.

 _Eonni_ menaruh cangkirnya di alas. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara teratur. Seolah sedang merelaksasi diri.

"H-Hei! Ada apa sebenarnya? Haneul? Jaehee?" Kurasa anak muda ini tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hhh~… Dinas luar ini-itu, masalah Tuan Han, masalah Direktur Han, tidak ada liburan. Hhh~… Apa aku harus mengajukan kenaikan gaji akhir minggu ini?"

"… Hei… Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku~?" rengek Yoosung. T_T

"Divisi berita disibukkan pagi ini oleh kabar soal Jumin Han yang akan menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Sarah. … Siapa Sarah?"

"J-Jumin _hyung_?! Sarah? Menikah?! Kok…"

Jaehee akhirnya bicara setelah membisu sebentar. "Sarah adalah… murid dari Glam Choi, kekasih Pak Direktur. Glam Choi dan Pak Direktur menjodohkan Tuan Han dengan Sarah."

Kami berdua tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"…Tunggu. Dijodohkan? Jumin _hyung_? …. Bukannya Jumin _hyung_ akan menikah dengan Suzuya _nuna_? Kenapa… aku tidak mengerti. Lalu, Glam Choi?! Kekasih Direktur Han?!" timpal Yoosung.

 _Eonni_ sepertinya malas dengan topik ini. Sayangnya, rasa penasaran kami berdua terlalu besar untuk dikalahkan. "Hhhh~.. Iya. Kalian pun sudah tahu soal sifat _womanizer_ nya Pak Direktur, bukan? Glam Choi adalah kekasih terbarunya. Glam Choi –dalam hal ini- membujuk Pak Direktur untuk menjodohkan Tuan Han dengan Sarah, muridnya di dunia _modeling_. Aku tahu soal Glam Choi yang menjadi wanita Pak Direktur sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena selain mengurusi segala kebutuhan Tuan Han, aku pun bertugas untuk menyelidiki para wanita di sekeliling Pak Direktur. Namun untuk perjodohan di antara Tuan Han dengan Sarah, jujur aku baru mengetahuinya semalam."

"Jika Jumin dijodohkan dengan orang lain, lalu bagaimana dengan Suzuya _eonni_? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Soal itu…. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa semua pemberitaan soal pernikahan Tuan Han dengan Sarah adalah ulah dari Glam Choi sendiri. Jika kalian mengecek _chatroom_ di hari Senin kemarin, kalian pasti mengetahui bahwa aku mengalami kesulitan menghubungi Tuan Han sejak Minggu malam. Kemarin sore aku mendatangi _penthouse_ nya, namun para _bodyguard_ menahanku untuk masuk. Mereka bilang Tuan Han sedang tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Pada akhirnya, _bodyguard_ Junsu bicara padaku mengenai insiden di Minggu malam."

Aku dan Yoosung menanti Jaehee untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

 **…**

 **...**

Minggu malam sebelumnya...

Saat itu pukul 20.00. Aku dan Jumin baru saja sampai di _penthouse_. Kami merasa cukup lelah setelah seharian mencari berbagai keperluan untuk pernikahan nanti.

Aku bahagia. Kurasa Jumin pun demikian. Kami terus bergandengan tangan dan tertawa sejak pagi ini.

Ini hari paling sempurna dalam hidupku. Walau begitu, aku merasa tidak enak pada Jaehee. Karena urusan ini, Jumin tidak pergi ke kantor dan membuat Jaehee mengerjakan semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan penting.

Lalu..

Aku dan Jumin berhenti tertawa ketika kami mendapati seorang pria separuh baya dan dua wanita berada di ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga pun sepertinya terkejut melihat kami.

Siapa mereka bertiga?

Yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Selamat malam, ayah," salam Jumin pada pria di sana sembari membungkuk.

Aku pun ikut membungkuk mengikuti Jumin. 'Ayah', katanya?

"Ayah, perkenalkan. Perempuan di sampingku ini adalah Suzuya," ujar Jumin lagi, memperkenalkanku pada beliau.

Benar-benar gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang tua dari tunanganku sendiri, sekaligus salah satu orang penting di Seoul. Dua orang wanita di belakang Pak Direktur pun terus memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Sempat kusenyumi mereka berdua sebaik mungkin, tapi kurasa mereka tidak melihatnya.

"Selamat malam, Pak Direktur Han. Nama saya Suzuya Kim," salamku pada ayah Jumin ditambah bungkukkan tubuh yang dalam.

Direktur Han terlihat terkejut.

Ya.

Pasti mengejutkan mendapati seorang wanita ada di rumah anak laki-lakinya.

Ia pun membalas _bow_ ku dengan cepat. "Jadi… kau adalah Suzuya? Mahasiswi Kanada itu?"

"Itu benar, Pak Direktur Han," kujawab sembari tersenyum.

Salah satu wanita di sana mendekati Pak Direktur. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. "Sayang~, siapa perempuan ini?"

Situasi itu sangat tidak nyaman. Semakin tidak menyenangkan saat kudapati satu wanita yang lain menatapku dengan agak sinis. Sepertinya ia tengah menilai berapa harga baju, tas, dan sepatu yang kupakai. Juga siapa desainernya, dan mungkin apa yang membuat Jumin bersedia pergi bersamaku.

Uhm.. Karena itulah yang biasanya dilakukan oleh perempuan kelas sosialita barat seperti dirinya.

Oh. Aku ingat sesuatu..

Perjodohan Jumin..

Tunggu..

Apa wanita ini yang dijodohkan dengan Jumin?

"Suzuya, aku dan Jumin harus mendiskusikan sebuah masalah keluarga. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Pak Direktur.

"Oh.. Tentu saja. Aku akan…"

Jumin menggandeng tanganku semakin kuat, seperti menahanku agar tetap berada di sana.

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Ditambah lagi dengan pandangan Kepala Shim -di dekat kami- yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Jumin, Suzuya bukanlah bagian dari keluarga kita. Ia tidak berhak untuk ikut dalam diskusi ini. Lagipula, pasti melelahkan sekali setelah seharian pergi bersama anakku ini. Betul kan, Suzuya? Jadi, bukankah lebih baik bagimu untuk beristirahat di kamarmu yang seharusnya?"

Perlahan, aku paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Firasatku bilang bahwa Pak Direktur tidak menyukaiku. Bisa kulihat itu dari matanya. Sakit sekali, tapi sangat realistis, bukan? Aku bukan apa-apa dan siapa-siapa. Baik jika dibandingkan dengan Rika, maupun dengan perempuan berkelas yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Tentu." Kumantapkan niat melepas genggaman Jumin. Matanya menatap tidak percaya, juga berisyarat untuk tetap di sana bersamanya. Aku ingin itu, tapi tidak mungkin. Aku senyumi dirinya, meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Pun bahwa aku akan menunggunya.

"Permisi, semuanya."

Tujuh menit kemudian..

Di kamarku...

Pikiranku gundah, hatiku tidak tenang. Tiba-tiba Elizabeth 3rd datang kemari dan menghampiriku dengan manja. Tidak biasanya kucing ini begitu ramah. Tingkahnya membuatku terhibur. Sebagai tanggapan, kuelus tubuhnya yang berselimut bulu-bulu sehalus kapas.

Manisnya sikap Elly membuatku sedikit teralih, dari sesamar suara debat antara dua pria di rumah ini.

…

"Aku dan Suzuya menemui ibu hari ini. Ia telah merestui pernikahan kami."

Hanya ada dua Han di ruang perpustakaan. Bicara masalah keluarga, katanya. Privasi keluarga, katanya. Namun yang terjadi adalah, para _maid_ dan _bodyguard_ dapat mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Begitu pun dengan Glam Choi dan Sarah.

"Ibumu? Restu ibumu tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Aku ayahmu. Kau hidup bersamaku. Kau bekerja bersamaku. Maaf Jumin, tapi aku masih yakin bahwa pilihanku-lah yang terbaik."

"… Ayah. Kumohon…"

Kening Direktur Han mengerut. Sejak kapan anaknya memohon?

"… Mohon katamu?"

"Ayah, aku hanya mencintai Suzuya. Ia membuatku mengerti seperti apa dalamnya perasaanmu terhadap Glam Choi. Jadi… aku mohon."

Perubahan lembut Jumin Han tidak membuat Direktur Han luluh. Niatnya untuk membawa Jumin menuju kebahagiaan khas konglomerat masih belum goyah.

"Tidak, Jumin."

"… Ayah."

"Begini. Aku menjodohkanmu dengan Sarah demi kebaikanmu. Memang, ada hubungannya dengan pengembangan perusahaan. Oke. Anggap saja kita sedang berbisnis saat ini. Aku pernah bicara soal memperlakukanmu sama seperti eksekutif lainnya dan kau sangat menginginkan kesetaraan itu. Karenanya kau bekerja keras selama ini. Sekarang, jika kau bersikeras untuk menikahi perempuan biasa seperti Suzuya, maka tidak ada bedanya dengan kegagalanmu menguatkan perusahaan kita. Kau ingat bagaimana korporasi tidak membutuhkan seorang yang emosional untuk memimpin? Juga seorang yang tidak mendedikasikan diri pada perusahaannya? Masih banyak eksekutif lain yang berhak atas posisimu. Permisi."

 **…**

 **...**

"DIREKTUR HAN BICARA BEGITU?!" Histeria Yoosung nyaris membuatku tersedak.

Jaehee mengangguk. "Setidaknya itu yang Junsu katakan. Bahkan Tuan Han tidak beranjak keluar dari kamarnya sejak saat itu dan terus berada di sana bersama Suzuya. Hhh~.. Aku khawatir sekali. Bagaimana pun juga, tidak baik bagi pria dan wanita dewasa tinggal dalam satu rumah tanpa hubungan pernikahan. Apalagi berada dalam satu kamar. Ia mengabaikan pekerjaan, mengurung wanita dewasa di rumahnya, tidak pergi ke kantor. Kadang aku merasa bingung : sebenarnya aku bekerja di bawah pimpinan seorang bos atau anak manja?"

"… Mungkin dua-duanya?" ^^; timpal Yoosung.

"Ya, kau benar. Hhh~…" Entah sudah kali berapa Jaehee menghembuskan nafas panjang seperti itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan…"

Sebelum kalimatku selesai, aku mendengar sesuatu. Perhatianku teralih pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan suatu berita. Ternyata tidak hanya aku saja. Yoosung, Jaehee, dan segenap pengunjung kafe mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk menyimak apa yang disajikan di layar.

"… Pewaris utama grup terbesar di Korea ini tertangkap kamera tengah mengunjungi beberapa _bridal_ ternama di Seoul pada hari Minggu kemarin. Hal ini menguatkan rumor pernikahan yang kini sedang ramai dibicarakan. Berikut foto-foto yang menangkap Han Jumin tengah sibuk mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya bersama seorang wanita -yang diklaim- bernama Sarah."

Di detik berikutnya televisi itu menyajikan beberapa foto yang disangkakan sebagai bukti kuat. Foto-foto itu memang memperlihatkan sosok Jumin Han –yang mungkin- dalam kegiatannya di hari Minggu kemarin. Tapi…

"Jumin _hyung_ sendirian di semua foto itu. Suzuya _nuna_ tidak ada sama sekali…?" ungkap Yoosung mewakiliku.

"Mungkin pemotretnya sengaja untuk membuat foto seperti ini? Lalu, siapa yang memotretnya?" tambahku.

"Kasihan _nuna_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaannya. Jaehee, apa hingga saat ini Suzuya _nuna_ masih berada di kediaman Jumin _hyung_?"

"Yang kudengar begitu. _God_. Kepalaku pusing sekali."

Kami teralih lagi begitu pembaca berita melanjutkan tugasnya. "… Reporter kami masih berada di lapangan guna melakukan klarifikasi. Namun hingga saat ini, beliau masih belum terlihat di kantornya, C & R International Tower. Spekulasi semakin menguat perihal kesibukkannya mengurusi pernikahan dengan Choi Sarah, model sekaligus pengusaha kuliner di Seoul."

"… Kurasa aku harus menghubunginya lagi untuk pergi ke kantor. Permisi sebentar, Haneul, Yoosung." Ia meninggalkan kami dan menuju taman dalam kafe.

Kami terus berada di sana, memantau berita soal Jumin dan Sarah. Telinga kami pun menangkap pendapat beberapa tamu di sini.

"Han Jumin itu benar-benar tampan. Sayang sekali matanya buta. SARAH? APA CANTIKNYA?! Dia seperti ular!"

"Kurasa dia punya penyakit seperti ayahnya. Ayahnya suka pada wanita-wanita seperti ini, bukan? Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya."

"Pasti perempuan ini hanya mengincar hartanya saja."

"Sarah sangat beruntung. Sudah cantik, pengusaha, sekarang mendapatkan Han Jumin?! Dunia benar-benar tidak adil!"

Semuanya membuat telinga kami memanas. Aku harap kebenaran segera terangkat ke permukaan. Jika aku yang ada di posisi Suzuya _eonni_ , aku pasti merasa sangat sakit hati.

* * *

"Halo?" Suara berat di seberang –akhirnya- menjawab panggilan. Butuh enam belas kali panggilan TIDAK DIJAWAB untuk menggapai anak manja ini.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Han. Syukurlah anda mengangkatnya. Tuan Han, boleh saya tahu di mana keberadaan anda?"

"Di rumah."

"…"

"…"

"… Tuan Han, saya mohon untuk kembali ke kantor sesegera mungkin."

"Apa ada masalah besar?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi akan ada jika anda tidak kembali secepatnya."

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk."

"Tuan Han, saya harap anda mengerti situasinya. Sekarang satu _tower_ sedang ramai membicarakan anda. Mereka semua sibuk berspekulasi mengenai ketidakhadiran anda. Terutama soal mengurusi masalah pernikahan…"

" _Well_.. Itu memang benar."

"… dengan Sarah."

"…"

Aku bertaruh pewaris ini tidak menonton televisi.

"… Konyol sekali," timpalnya.

"Maka dari itu, Tuan Han. Kembalilah ke kantor dan bekerja seperti biasanya. Jangan biarkan orang-orang di _tower_ lebih parah membicarakan anda. Gosip ini akan membesar jika anda tidak segera kembali."

"Tapi Suzuya… Elizabeth 3rd… Aku.. Aku sedang menjaga mereka."

"Suzuya dan Elizabeth 3rd akan aman berada di residen anda, Tuan Han. Banyak sekali _bodyguard_ di sana. Saya bertaruh bahwa Suzuya dan Kepala Shim sudah membujuk anda untuk kembali ke kantor beberapa kali."

"Itu benar. Tapi…"

"Tuan Han, apa anda mau gosip ini semakin meluas?"

"… Tidak."

"Maka saya sarankan untuk segera kembali ke _tower_. Kami membutuhkan anda. Jika anda tidak segera kembali ke kantor, bukan tidak mungkin masalah besar akan timbul di perusahaan. Rumor ini pun akan meluas. Bagaimana perasaan Suzuya jika mengetahui kabar bahwa tunangannya akan menikahi wanita lain? Ia pasti akan merasa sangat sedih. Apa itu yang anda inginkan?"

"Suzuya? Uhm… tidak, aku tidak mau ia bersedih."

"Jika begitu, maka saya sarankan untuk segera kembali ke kantor." ^^*

"Uhm… Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana setelah urusanku selesai."

Demi Tuhan.

URUSAN APA?!

Ia mengurung di kamar, memenjarakan seorang wanita, tidak mengangkat panggilan, tidak membalas pesan satu pun.

Oh.

Atau..

Apa 'urusan' yang dimaksud adalah….

"… Euhm. Maaf, Tuan Han. Apa 'urusan' ini melibatkan anda dengan Suzuya?"

"Hnn? Ya. Sejujurnya, kami sedang klimaks saat ini. Tapi… kurasa Suzuya dapat mengerti. Aku yakin ia akan setuju untuk melakukannya lagi nanti. "

Oh… O/O

Bos-ku melakukannya di umur 27 tahun…

Aku merasa malu sekaligus menyesal.

… Tapi… Untuk apa…?

"… Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Tuan Han."

"Ha. Permintaan maaf diterima. Aku akan kembali ke kantor dalam beberapa jam. Apa yang sedang kau tangani saat ini?"

"Saya sedang melaksanakan tugas dinas luar yang anda berikan untuk proposal kedai kopi perusahaan."

"Bagus. Oh ya, Asisten Kang?"

"Ya, Tuan Han?"

"Tolong carikan seseorang yang dapat menyelidiki Glam Choi dan Sarah secara keseluruhan. Kabari aku segera begitu kau menemukan orangnya. Kuharap kau ada di _tower_ saat aku sampai. Sampai nanti, Asisten Kang. Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya."

BEEP

Tuan Han memutuskan panggilan.

Ngomong-ngomong..

Terima kasih?

Tolong?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

* * *

Hembusan nafas panjang terjadi setelah kuputus panggilan ini.

Kuarahkan tatapan ke belakang. Tunanganku dan Elizabeth 3rd sedang bersenang-senang.

 _Even when the world turned its back against me_

Bagaikan surga. Kami bertiga sedang asyik membuat rangkaian mawar. Hasil petik sendiri dari kebun pagi ini.

 _You stayed by my side_

Elizabeth 3rd yang memilih, aku yang memetik –setelah tukang kebun mengajari caranya-, dan Suzuya yang merangkai.

Sayang sekali kesenangan ini harus berakhir.

 _The only things I gave you were scars_

"Suzuya, aku harus kembali ke kantor," ujarku menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya~.. Apa tadi Jaehee yang meneleponmu?"

"Ya. Asisten Kang memintaku untuk ke _tower,_ memastikan semuanya dalam kendali." Enggan sekali meninggalkannya saat kedua mata polos itu menatapku. "Tapi… Aku enggan meninggalkanmu dan Elizabeth 3rd."

Ia tidak mengomeliku seperti biasanya. Hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi lembut kemanjaanku. "Pergilah. Bantu Jaehee dan yang lain. Kau punya tanggungjawab besar, Jumin."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan menjagamu? Juga Elizabeth 3rd? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak ada di sini?"

"Aku akan menjaga Elizabeth 3rd. Di luar sana ada tiga puluh _bodyguard_ berjaga. Percayalah, kami akan baik-baik saja."

"… Tiga puluh _bodyguard_ tidak cukup. Aku ingin menjagamu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Jumin… ayolah. Kau tidak boleh begini. Kau harus kembali ke kantor. Bantulah Jaehee. Dia sudah susah payah menghubungimu. Para _bodyguard_ di luar melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kau pun harus melakukan tugasmu."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Jumin Han."

Mataku menatapnya baik-baik. Kepala Shim bicara soal perdebatanku dengan ayah -yang terdengar di seantero _penthouse_ \- selepas beliau meninggalkan kami. Sejak malam itu, aku melihat Suzuya berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

Ia berusaha. Karena aku yakin ia tahu semuanya.

Suzuya lebih sering melamun dan terdiam sekarang. Semalam, aku mendengar dirinya terisak saat tidur.

 _I don't even have the right to hold onto you_

 _I made you cry and hurt you_

"Suzuya?"

"Hmm?" Ia menjawabku sambil terus mengamalkan ilmu ikebana miliknya.

"Kau akan ada di sini saat aku kembali, kan?"

Kulihat ia terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dibarengi dengan senyum. "Tentu. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Jumin."

 _You don't know how to lie_

Apa ia pikir aku sebodoh itu?

Mengapa ia terus berusaha bersikap kuat?

 _So even when you brightly smiled to me_

Aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, sibuk dengan ikebana ini. Gestur tidak dapat menipuku. Tangannya sedikit kacau. Ada emosi yang ditahan olehnya.

 _I knew your sad eyes_

Kenapa…?

 _But now I can't forget you_

…Ia tidak menyatakannya saja padaku?

Aku prianya. Aku akan melindunginya.

Mengapa ia tidak percaya padaku?

 _So I'm crying_

"Suzuya, lihat aku."

Ia menurut dan segera kupeluk dirinya dengan erat.

 _Love is crying, love is calling out to you_

Tubuhnya panas. Dalam pelukan ini, aku merasa begitu satu dengannya. Aku merasakan sedih, sakit, takut, dan marah yang ia rasakan. Rasanya sangat berat. Berat sekali.

 _Because I can't let you go for a single moment_

Aku..

Tidak mau ia mengalami rasa sakit ini.

 _Because your smile is my life_

Aku tidak mau ia mengalaminya sendiri.

Aku ingin menyembuhkannya.

 _Because only you can make me live_

"Aku mencintaimu, Suzuya."

 _My heart is crying_

Semoga dialog lirihku ini…

"Aku mohon… jangan menyerah."

… Menguatkannya untuk tidak melepasku.

* * *

"Jaehee, bagaimana?" tanyaku begitu _eonni_ kembali bersama kami.

"Syukurlah. Ia akan kembali ke kantor dalam beberapa jam."

"Wah~.. kabar bagus, Jaehee," timpal Yoosung.

"Ya. Akhirnya perjuanganku dalam menghubunginya berakhir dengan baik. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia memintaku untuk mencarikan seseorang yang dapat menyelidiki Glam Choi dan Sarah. Kurasa ada banyak sekali detektif swasta di Seoul, tapi siapa yang harus kuhubungi lebih dulu?"

"Detektif? OH! Aku tahu seseorang! Bagaimana kalau Sherlocking? Sherlocking Bolmes! Kalian pernah dengar?"

"Sherlocking Bolmes? Parodi dari Sherlock Holmes?" tanyaku.

"Euhm… Mungkin? Tapi dia detektif yang hebat! Dengar, aku punya teman. Ayahnya adalah Duta Besar Singapura. Aku pernah ke rumahnya dan luasnya luar biasa! Bahkan ada kebun binatang mini di dalam rumahnya! Suatu hari, dua ayamnya hilang. Ayahnya meminta Sherlocking Bolmes untuk mencari siapa pencuri ayam tersebut. Kurang dari dua hari, Sherlocking berhasil menemukan siapa pencurinya!" Cerita Yoosung berapi-api.

"Ayam? Bukankah lebih murah dan efisien untuk membeli lagi saja?"

"Masalahnya, ini bukan sembarang ayam, Jaehee. Namanya Ayam Cemani. Ayam ini bukan ayam biasa karena seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam legam dan termasuk hewan langka di negara asalnya. Ayah temanku mendapatkannya saat berkunjung ke negara tersebut. Harganya sangat mahal untuk ukuran seekor ayam. Mungkin seharga satu tas Pradumb?"

"Hhh~.. baiklah, boleh dicoba. Kau punya kontaknya?"

"Ah, akan aku tanya temanku dulu. Nanti akan kukirim padamu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Yoosung. Mungkin dia dapat menemukan hari liburku yang hilang. Hnn, apa ini?" tanya Jaehee heran saat melihat ke arah televisi.

"Oh. _Infotainment_. Mereka sedang mengulas masa lalu Direktur Han. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya," jawabku.

"Hnn? Memangnya kenapa, Haneul?"

"Hmm.. Entahlah. Direktur Han adalah salah satu orang terkaya di negara ini dan semua kekasihnya adalah artis papan atas. Sangat _stereotype_ kehidupan orang kaya : Pengusaha sukses, _womanizer_ yang mengencani para artis berbiaya hidup tinggi. Rasanya… sangat berbeda dengan Jumin. Apa karena aku mengenal Jumin sehingga terasa tidak nyaman menonton acara ini?"

"Itu wajar. Direktur Han adalah orang besar. Bukan rahasia mengenai sifatnya yang sering berganti pasangan dengan artis-artis terkenal. Ibu kandung dari Tuan Han pun bukan wanita biasa. Miss Korea, model, aktris, sekaligus presenter. Aku tidak begitu mengenal sosok dari ibu kandung bosku sendiri, namun aku mengenal beberapa wanita Pak Direktur setelah aku bekerja di C & R. Di sini aku melihat sifat terburuk manusia yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi kepuasan materi."

"Ya, Jaehee. Kau benar. Aku pun punya contoh _real_ soal bagaimana uang mempengaruhi keputusan seseorang. Bahkan dalam hal pernikahan. Namun yang aku pikirkan, bagaimana perasaan Jumin dan Pak Direktur saat diri mereka diekspos seperti ini. Dan menurutku, Jumin tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya pantas diekspos seperti ini."

"Tuan Han pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Satu hal yang aku kagumi dari Tuan Han adalah sifat kuat mentalnya yang luar biasa. Ia mampu bekerja seperti biasa setiap kali ada masalah besar di sekitarnya. Sifatnya tersebut tidak mungkin datang dalam waktu semalam. Sebagai anak pemilik grup besar sekaligus artis di Korea, ia pasti sudah menjadi sorotan sejak awal. 'Jumin Han berteman dengan si ini' pun dapat menjadi berita di media. Memang inilah risiko menjadi orang besar, atau kaya –setidaknya." Jaehee _eonni_ menyeruput kopinya lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "Kau juga, Haneul."

Aku heran mendengar namaku disebut. "E-eh..? Aku?"

"Ya." _Eonni_ menyimpan cangkir kopinya di atas meja.

"Pada hari Minggu kemarin, kau dan Zen jadi pergi bersama, bukan? Haneul, aku sangat mengerti perihal ketertarikanmu terhadap pesona Zen. Tapi, Zen merupakan aktor yang diimpikan oleh banyak sekali wanita. Karirnya dapat terancam jika kau berhubungan lebih serius dengannya."

"Tapi.. Mereka jalan hanya sebagai teman, Jaehee." Yoosung sepertinya membelaku.

"Ya. Itu benar. Teman di RFA. Tapi, itu tidak dapat mengubah apapun. Karir Zen tetap dipertaruhkan. Hubungan apapun antara seorang biasa dengan seorang artis akan mudah menarik perhatian. Termasuk hubungan ikatan darah."

"Euhm, Jaehee, kau harus tenang sedikit. Kau jadi… uhm… terdengar cemburu karena Zen pergi dengan Haneul.."

Aku pun merasa demikian. Jaehee terdengar sangat cemburu. Entah Yoosung hanya membelaku atau memang sependapat denganku.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya mengingatkan Haneul. Alangkah baiknya jika sesama anggota RFA saling menjaga hubungan agar tidak terlalu personal. Profesionalisme lebih penting, terutama Haneul. Bukankah lebih baik jika Haneul tetap fokus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai koordinator tamu? Lebih baik juga bagi Zen untuk tetap fokus pada karirnya."

Eksekutif muda ini membuatku merasa takut.

"Haneul, biar kujelaskan sesuatu. Aku tidak bermaksud bicara buruk soal Zen, tapi Zen kabur dari rumahnya saat ia masih berusia belasan tahun. Ia berhenti sekolah dan berjuang hidup sendirian agar bisa naik ke atas panggung. Mungkin terdengar agak merendahkan, tapi aku tidak merendahkannya di sini. Zen tidak melanjutkan pendidikan. Yang ia lakukan hanya bekerja dan latihan untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Ia telah berjuang sejak lama untuk berada di tahap ini. Proyek besarnya saat ini adalah kesempatan emas untuknya. Jika Zen berskandal dengan perempuan sekarang, … uhm… tidak. Maksudku, jika publik mendapati dirimu sedang bersama Zen, dan hanya berdua, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kami tahu kalian berteman, tapi publik tidak akan peduli soal itu. Akan timbul rumor, skandal, seperti kasus Tuan Han dan Pak Direktur. Berbeda dengan mereka yang hidupnya sudah besar dan memiliki perusahaan yang sebagian komoditasnya merupakan barang konsumsi di negeri ini, Zen tidak memiliki hal sebesar itu. Zen hanya memiliki karir yang sangat bergantung pada fans. Mayoritas fans dari Zen adalah perempuan. Skandal kecil sekalipun dapat meruntuhkan karir Zen dengan mudah. Dengan begitu, perjuangan Zen selama ini akan sia-sia. Membangun kembali karir dari nol pun sulit jika publik masih mengingat skandalnya. Maka dari itu, tugas kita sebagai temannya adalah untuk melindungi Zen. Dan tugas kita berdua, -sebagai fansnya- adalah untuk melindungi terang Zen di dunia ini. Haneul, kau mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud, kan?"

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jaehee membuka mata hatiku. Berulang kali dalam karirku sebagai editor, aku menemukan banyak sekali figur terkenal muncul di artikel karena berbagai alasan. Skandal adalah yang paling kuingat, karena akibatnya bisa sangat fatal. Karir hancur, di _bully_ masyarakat, hidup sengsara, depresi, bahkan hingga bunuh diri.

"Hai, Haneul?" Namaku disebut dalam alunan suara maskulin yang lembut. Suara itu membuat pendalaman pikiranku teralih. Kutengok ke atas, asal suara itu. Aku mendapati Lee Min Hyuk _oppa_ tersenyum. "Hai, maaf ya aku terlambat. Sudah lama di sini?"

"O-oh.. Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil berdiri. Yoosung dan Jaehee pun mengikuti gesturku. "Perkenalkan, _oppa_. Ini Yoosung dan Jaehee _eonni_. Mereka berdua temanku. Mereka berdua sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Yoosung, Jaehee _eonni_ , kenalkan, Lee Min Hyuk _oppa_. Dia pemilik Oregano Latte ini."

Lee Min Hyuk _oppa_ dengan ramah menjabat tangan Yoosung dan Jaehee _eonni_. Selanjutnya, mereka saling berbincang selagi aku –tanpa sadar- melamuni kata-kata Jaehee. Aku tahu kekaguman Yoosung pada Lee Min Hyuk atas karya-karyanya yang menjadikan kafe ini sebagai lokasi favorit remaja akhir seperti kami. Kupikir kagum yang kumiliki untuk Zen jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang dimiliki Yoosung untuk Lee Min Hyuk _oppa_. Atau Jaehee _eonni_ pada Zen. Jika _eonni_ benar-benar jujur soal perasaannya, tentu saja.

* * *

"Uhm, jadi kau Kang Jaehee, bukan?" Lee Min Hyuk beralih ke Jaehee _nuna_ begitu ia selesai berbincang denganku.

"Ah, iya. Itu benar."

"Haneul sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Soal proyek perusahaanmu untuk membuat kedai kopi dan pengembangan proposal?"

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Sebelumnya, saya luruskan bahwa tidak ada intensi dari kami untuk mencuri resep atau apapun dari usaha anda. Saya hanya butuh referensi seperti bagaimana mulanya tercipta konsep kafe ini dan jika memungkinkan, bagaimana cara membuat kopi secara umum."

"Oh.. Tentu, tidak masalah. Aku senang berbagi ilmu. Setelah berbincang dengan Yoosung barusan, aku jadi ingat pernah menjadi pembicara di seminar di universitasnya. Itu salah satu bukti bahwa aku terbuka untuk membagi pengalamanku. Aku akan sangat senang membantumu."

"Jika begitu, saya ucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih." Jaehee _nuna_ membalas kata-kata _hyung_ dengan senyuman profesional dan _bow_ yang dalam.

"A-ah, tidak perlu formal seperti itu. Biasa saja, agar terasa lebih akrab. Ahahaha…"

 _Hyung_ ini sangat ramah dan terbuka sekali. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan mengapa banyak sekali pengunjung yang betah berlama-lama di sini. Karena keramahannya, atmosfir di sini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Aku sangat mengagumi Min Hyuk _hyung_. Aku pun banyak membaca soal dirinya. Ia telah muncul di beberapa majalah dan acara televisi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semuanya sama : menceritakan perjuangan dan kerja kerasnya dalam membangun bisnis ini. ' _Passion_ adalah hal terpenting', _trademark_ _quote_ -nya yang sangat mengena padaku. Hyung ini selalu berhasil membuatku terinspirasi. Semoga aku dapat menemukan _passion_ ku dan menjadi sesukses dirinya suatu saat nanti.

Aku menikmati suasana di mana Jaehee _nuna_ dan Min Hyuk _hyung_ akrab dalam waktu sekejap. Namun setelah melirik ke arah Haneul yang duduk di sampingku, aku merasa khawatir. Ia terlihat murung sembari menyicip _latte_ nya sesekali. Apa ini semua karena wejangan Jaehee _nuna_ barusan? Bagiku, wejangan Jaehee _nuna_ memang agak dalam dan keterlaluan. Namun perlu kuakui bahwa apa yang ia sampaikan pada Haneul memang ada benarnya.

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu…

Jaehee masih sibuk membahas proposalnya bersama Lee Min Hyuk. Sementara itu, aku dan Yoosung sudah resmi merasa bosan menyambung hidup di sini. Oregano Latte, tepatnya.

Sumpahnya di _chatroom_ untuk mentraktir kami sangat menggiurkan. Jaehee membebaskan kami berdua untuk memesan apapun agar kami tetap berada di sana. Kesempatan langka bagi staf editor sepertiku dan anak kost seperti Yoosung untuk makan enak tanpa pikir panjang masalah uang. Kami pesan semua yang kami mau : kopi, _latte_ , _milkshake_ , pasta, _cake_ , sup, hingga kudapan seberat _steak_. Semuanya telah kami masukkan ke dalam perut. Alhasil, status perut kami berdua lebih dari kenyang. Bahkan semilir aroma _cinnamon roll_ hangat saja dapat membuatku merasa mual.

Aku dan Yoosung tidak lagi saling mengobrol setelah kekenyangan ini melanda. Yoosung banyak menghabiskan masa kekenyangan ini dengan bermain _game_ ponsel, sementara aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan masuk ke dalam _chatroom_ dan memikirkan kata-kata Jaehee beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pada _chat_ yang terakhir aku bicara dengan Zen. Ia seperti biasanya : manis dan membuat burung di hatiku berkicau indah. Namun setelah apa yang _eonni_ katakan beberapa waktu lalu, kicauan burung itu seolah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan menakutkan. Bersamaan dengan rasa senang, aku merasa sedih setiap kali Zen memujiku dan berkata seolah aku benar-benar isi di hatinya.

Apa perasaan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Haneul?" panggil Yoosung yang kini duduk di depanku.

"Ya, Yoosung?"

"Jadi, kau dan Zen _hyung_ kemarin benar-benar jalan bersama, ya?"

"Ah, iya. Itu benar."

"Baru saja aku _log out_ dari _chatroom_ , mengulas beberapa percakapan yang terlewat. Aku rasa _hyung_ memang punya rasa tertarik kepadamu, Haneul."

"Hnn.. begitu, ya?"

Ia menilik. "Hmm? Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak senang? Kupikir kau akan senang dengan Zen _hyung_ tertarik padamu?"

"Aku memang senang, Yoosung. Tapi… Apa kau yakin? Maksudku.. Apa ini boleh?"

Yoosung tersenyum canggung, sejenak sebelum menjawabku. "Kurasa bukan masalah boleh atau tidak boleh. Jaehee _nuna_ yang membuatmu bimbang begini, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Hehehe. Benar, ya?" Yoosung kembali bicara. "Uhm… Menurutku, Jaehee _nuna_ memang berlebihan, tapi pasti ada alasannya. Sudah sangat lama sejak _nuna_ menjadi fans setia Zen. Wajar sekali jika ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada karir _hyung_. _Nuna_ tidak akan punya hiburan lagi jika terjadi sesuatu.. ^^; Selain itu, _nuna_ juga mungkin tidak mau kau berharap terlalu banyak. Seperti bahagia dan hidup damai dengan menjadi pacar Zen. Setelah aku pikir, menjalin hubungan dengan orang terkenal seperti Zen memang berisiko. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku bermaksud menghalangimu untuk bersama dengan _hyung_ , lho. Hanya saja… pasti akan ada banyak sekali 'badai' yang datang kepadamu dan _hyung_ jika kalian benar-benar bersatu."

Pandangan Yoosung merupakan versi halus wejangan Jaehee. Ini semua membuatku merasa semakin yakin bahwa perasaanku-lah yang salah di sini.

Tapi..

"Ah, iya. Aku pun yakin _eonni_ hanya berniat melindungi Zen. Tenang saja. Aku yakin maksud dari ucapannya adalah hal baik."

"Syukurlah jika kau menganggapnya demikian. Kau sangat hebat karena masih dapat berpikir positif, Haneul!"

Positif, ya?

Bahkan aku pun tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

* * *

"Lalu, apa yang membuat anda memilih konsep 'memberi' untuk kafe ini? _Pending coffee_ , menu gratis di hari perilisan dan hari ulang tahun. Bagaimana dengan kos produksi dan laba-ruginya? Belum lagi peluang terjadinya pencurian resep akibat pembagian menu gratis tersebut?" Inilah pertanyaan vital yang membuatku dan Tuan Han bertanya-tanya.

Pengusaha Lee begitu sabar menjawab semua pertanyaaanku. "Ah, mengenai itu, jawabannya berasal dari masa kecilku."

Ia memiliki gestur pengusaha yang selevel dengan Tuan Han, namun senyum dan tatapan matanya sangat jauh berbeda. Tuan Han sangat menawan dengan wajah rupawan dan keelokkan bahasa tubuhnya yang sangat aristokrat. Sementara itu, Lee Min Hyuk terlihat sangat menawan dengan pembawaan yang ramah dan membumi. Aku merasa sangat tenang berada di dekat orang seperti ini. "Apa boleh saya mengetahuinya?"

"Hehe, tentu saja. Yah… Aku besar di Busan dan ayahku adalah seorang dokter. Beliau lebih banyak menangani pasien tidak mampu selama kami tinggal di sana. Ibuku sering protes karena ayah enggan menarifkan para pasien tersebut, bahkan terkadang ayah mengunjungi mereka yang tinggal jauh dari kediaman kami tanpa sepengetahuan ibu. Tanpa memungut biaya sepeser pun.

Sebagai balasannya, kami selalu mendapati banyak kado di depan pintu. Lebih banyak lagi di setiap pagi libur Natal dan Tahun Baru. Makanan, mainan, baju hangat. Banyak sekali hingga ibu tidak perlu memasak. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di hari raya lainnya, seperti hari raya umat Islam, Buddha, bahkan Lunar.

Lingkunganku sangat tenteram. Muslim, Kristen, Katolik, Buddha, hingga atheis ada di sana. Kami saling menolong dan berbagi satu sama lain. Seperti setiap akhir bulan Juli. Salah satu tetanggaku yang Buddha akan mengajak orang-orang di lingkungan kami untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan amal. Buku bekas, baju bekas, uang, makanan, sembako, apapun yang dapat kami sumbangkan. Nantinya, mereka yang mengajukan diri sebagai relawan akan pergi ke pelosok untuk menemui banyak masyarakat kurang mampu dan membagikan semua sumbangan tersebut. Semua agama berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini.

Aku mendapat contoh yang baik dari lingkungan masa kecilku mengenai bagaimana indahnya berbagi. Ayahku tidak takut untuk membagi keahliannya secara gratis. Pada akhirnya, kami mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal. Bahkan lebih. Aku ingat bagaimana bahagianya kami dalam kegiatan amal tersebut. Bisa menolong dengan memberi apa yang kupunya adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Inilah alasan penerapan konsep berbagi di kafe-ku ini. Aku menganggap semua _freebies_ sebagai bentuk rasa cintaku pada _customer_. Bisa juga dikategorikan sebagai biaya promosi atau CSR, mungkin? Hehe."

Aku menatapnya takjub. Sekaligus aneh. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada orang berhati emas -yang lain- di luar RFA. Di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan logikanya sebagai pengusaha. Sepanjang karirku, aku menemui bagaimana pikiran para pengusaha 'sejati' bekerja. Lee Min Hyuk bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang 'wajar'.

"Kau benar-benar punya pemikiran seperti itu? Maaf, tapi apa kau bagian dari keyakinan tertentu?"

Ia menggeleng ringan. "Aku agnostik. Secara teknis, aku dilahirkan tanpa agama apapun. Namun setelah melihat bagaimana dunia ini berjalan, aku tidak menutup diriku atas keyakinan orang lain."

"Ah, begitu," gumamku atas pendapatnya. Baru saja aku hendak mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya, ponselku bergetar karena adanya panggilan.

Tuan Han?

Lee Min Hyuk mempersilahkanku menerima panggilan itu. Aku tidak habis pikir pada bosku. Ia memberiku banyak tugas, namun menggangguku di saat mengerjakannya.

"Ya, Tuan Han?"

"Asisten Kang, kau di mana? Aku sudah berada di kantor dan tidak melihatmu di mana pun. Apa kau sudah kembali ke _tower_?"

 _Tower_?

Astaga.

Aku lupa janjiku untuk 'menyambutnya' di C & R Tower begitu ia kembali ke kantor.

"… Oh… Maafkan saya, Tuan Han. Saya begitu terbawa dalam tugas dinas luar ini. Saya akan segera ke sana. Mohon maaf sekali lagi, Tuan Han."

Aku mendapati Tuan Han tidak menyahut.

"… Tuan Han?"

"Oh. Ya. Baiklah. Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu, Asisten Kang. Aku harus menandatangani beberapa hal penting di sini. Permisi."

BEEP

Seperti biasa, percakapan diakhiri begitu saja olehnya.

Tolong?

Terima kasih?

Dan sekarang… hati-hati?

… Sepertinya Tuan Han membutuhkan bantuanku dengan segera.

"Uhm, Pengusaha Lee, terima kasih atas waktunya. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan dengan semua ini."

Mata Lee Min Hyuk membulat melihatku membereskan barang-barang. "Oh, sama sekali bukan masalah. Tapi.. kau mau ke mana? Kelihatannya buru-buru sekali. Bukankah kau berminat untuk belajar cara membuat kopi?"

"Ah.. Masalah itu… Ya, tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa untuk saat ini. Saya harus segera kembali ke _tower_ untuk menemui atasan saya. Terima kasih. Saya sangat menghargai niat baik anda. Permisi, selamat siang."

"Eh, tunggu."

Baru saja aku memberinya _bow_ ketika ia menahanku. Mataku mendapatinya meraih satu kartu kecil dari balik saku kemeja. "Uhm.. Kalau kau masih berminat untuk belajar mengenai kopi dan… mungkin ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, kau bisa menghubungiku di sini." Ia menyerahkan kartu kecil itu yang merupakan kartu namanya.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. "Oh, terima kasih banyak."

"Dan.. uhm.. aku mengajar kelas barista di hari Selasa malam dan _pastry_ di hari Jumat malam. Jika kau berminat, kau dapat menghubungiku pada hari Selasa atau Jumat siang. Tempatnya bukan di sini. Kebetulan, lokasinya tidak jauh dari C  & R Tower. Jadi… kita bisa pergi bersama ke sana. Maksudku, aku dapat menjemputmu sekaligus memberitahumu di mana lokasinya berada. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena datang terlambat hari ini."

Mataku menatapnya dengan lucu. "Oh, tentu saja. Anda baik sekali, Pengusaha Lee."

"Eh.. dan gratis. Maksudku, ya… karena aku berniat membantumu. Jadi kau tidak perlu membayar sepeserpun. Dan… panggil saja aku Lee Min Hyuk, atau Min Hyuk. Agar lebih akrab lagi, ahahaha. Lagipula.. u-umurku tidak jauh beda dengan umurmu." Ia terlihat sangat gugup. Mungkin ia baru sadar bahwa gesturnya dapat membuat orang lain mengira bahwa dirinya -secara semangat- tengah mempromosikan kelas barista dan _pastry_.

"Oh, maaf. Kalau begitu, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Uhm.. Baiklah. Saya mohon permisi."

"Ah.. i-iya. Silahkan. Mohon untuk hati-hati di perjalanan anda, Nona Kang."

* * *

 **21 : 19 (Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, Jumin, 707, Haneul)**

Zen : "…"

Zen : "Niat cari berita soal proyekku.."

Zen : "MALAH SI BEDEBAH YANG MUNCUL…!" _/angry_

Zen : "Mana beritanya di mana-mana lagi..!" _/angry /sob_

707 : "lol."

 _ **Yoosung has entered the chatroom**_

Yoosung : "Para perempuan di kampusku menggila…" _/cry_.

Yoosung : "Semuanya membicarakan Direktur Han dan Jumin. Bahkan sampai berkomplot untuk memboikot produk-produk C & R… T_T"

707 : "Itu namanya…"

707 : "LADIES POWER…!" _

Haneul : "Separah itu?"

Yoosung : "Ya."

Yoosung : "Perempuan sangat menakutkan kadang-kadang." _/cry_

Haneul : "Uhm.. Kalau sudah seperti di atas, memang menakutkan ^^;"

Zen : "Hnn? Kau takut? Sebentar ya.."

Zen : _/sent a photo_.

Zen : " _Selfie_ eksklusif khusus untukmu ^^"

Zen : " _Save_ di ponselmu ya, Haneul."

Zen : "Agar kau ingat di setiap kali kau merasa takut, kau punya aku."

Zen : "Zen The Knight akan selalu melindungimu~.." _/wink_

Yoosung : / ' V '

707 : /?

Haneul : "Oke, Zen~.."

Haneul : "+_+"

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**_

Zen : "Malam, Han _JERK_ min."

Jumin : "?"

Jumin : "Kenapa komplain?"

Zen : "Apa?"

Jumin : "Soal beritaku. Kenapa kau komplain di sini?"

Zen : "Oh. TENTU SAJA..!"

Zen : "Berita tentang dirimu dan ayahmu ada DI MANA-MANA. Gara-gara beritamu yang tidak penting ini aku kesulitan mencari berita soal proyek baruku!"

Zen : "Berita soal proyekku harusnya tidak tenggelam gara-gara beritamu!" _/angry_

Zen : "Dan harusnya memang tidak."

Zen : "Berita soal bekerja samanya seorang aktor musikal tampan dengan seorang Echo Girl-lah yang seharusnya _booming_ di mana pun!"

Jumin : "Kenapa komplain padaku?"

Jumin : "Ini pun bukan keinginanku."

Jumin : "Komplain-lah pada para wartawan dan media yang lebih tertarik meliput kehidupanku."

Jumin : "Tapi…"

Zen : "?"

Jumin : "Hmm.. Bisa juga, sih."

Zen : "Bisa apa?"

Jumin : "Aktor tampan itu kan sudah biasa, tapi korporat tampan, pintar, dan kaya raya dalam satu tubuh itu jarang."

Zen : "…"

Haneul : "…"

Yoosung : "^^;"

Jumin : "Kau sangat antusias dengan Echo Girl. Apa kau fans-nya?"

Yoosung : _/surprised_

Yoosung : "Kau fans Echo Girl juga, Zen?!"

Zen : "Duh…"

Zen : "BACA LAGI, BUNG..!"

Zen : "Aku akan kerja sama dengannya. INI PROYEK BARUKU."

Haneul : "Tentu Zen sangat antusias, Jumin. Ini kesempatan yang bagus bagi Zen ^^"

Zen : "Kau memang sangat mengerti aku, Haneul." / _gomawo_

Jumin : "Oh."

Zen : "…"

Zen : "ITU SAJA REAKSIMU?!"

Yoosung : "Jumin _-hyung_ , Echo Girl itu penyanyi yang naik daun sekarang…! Semua lagunya jadi hits nomor 1 berturut-turut!"

Yoosung : "Aku sangat iri pada Zen- _hyung_..! "

Jumin : "Echo Girl, hnn?"

Haneul : "Kau tahu sesuatu Jumin?"

Jumin : "Hnn? Ya, dia baik."

Jumin : "Hanya saja, ia sama seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya. Emosional, maksudku."

Yoosung : _/surprised_

Yoosung : "Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Echo Girl ?"

Jumin : "Dia pernah menjadi model salah satu _line_ bisnisku, jadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa kali."

Jumin : "…"

Jumin : "Secara moral, tidak baik untuk membicarakan masalah pribadinya."

Haneul : "Huh? Memangnya ada apa?"

Jumin : "Selebriti selalu pergi ke mana uang berada."

Yoosung : "…"

Yoosung : "… Jangan bilang.."

Haneul : "Ia menggodamu?"

Jumin : "Bukan aku, tapi ayah."

Yoosung : "O-oh. YANG BENAR?" _/surprised_

Zen : "Hei. APA KAU SEDANG MENYINDIR PROFESIKU?"

Jumin : "Hmm? Tidak."

Jumin : "Oh. Aku baru ingat sesuatu."

Jumin : "Aku punya pertanyaan."

Zen : "Padaku?"

Jumin : "Bukan, tapi pada Haneul."

 _ **Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom**_

Jaehee : "Tuan Han, anda di sini rupanya."

Jaehee : "Pak Direktur kesulitan menghubungi anda. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"

Jumin : "…"

Jumin : "Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengannya untuk sementara ini."

Jumin : "Setidaknya sampai logikanya kembali."

Jaehee : "Saya mengerti bahwa situasi sedang sulit saat ini bagi anda, tapi anda tidak dapat menghindar selamanya, bukan?"

Jumin : "…"

707 : "Juju."

707 : "Jumin."

707 : "Jumin- _hyung_."

707 : " _Hyung_ , aku dapat membantumu."

707 : "Hubungi aku untuk segera membantu masalahmu."

707 : "GOD Seven siap melayani 24/7" * v *

707 : " _Hyung_ puas, Seven lemas!" X3

Zen : " _Wtf_? Lol."

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**_

Jaehee : /T_T

Haneul : "Berhenti menggoda Jumin, Seven. Dia sedang dalam masalah."

Jaehee : "Benar."

Jaehee : "Lagipula bercandamu tidak lucu, Luciel."

707 : _/sob_

707 : "sry."

Jaehee : " _God_."

Jaehee : "Suasana di sini sangat hektik. Pekerjaan, rumor soal hubungan pribadi Tuan dan Direktur Han."

Jaehee : "Telepon terus berdering sepanjang hari."

Jaehee : "1) Telepon dari reporter menanyakan hubungan Pak Direktur dengan Glam Choi."

Jaehee : "2) Telepon dari reporter menanyakan hubungan Tuan Han."

Jaehee : "3) Telepon dari Pak Direktur untuk Tuan Han."

Jaehee : "4) Telepon untuk membatalkan semua rapat."

Jaehee : "Aku bahkan belum sempat makan malam." _/sob_

Yoosung : "Ya ampun, Jaehee." _/cry_

Yoosung : "Ini semua karena para jurnalis itu. Mereka banyak menulis yang tidak-tidak."

Yoosung : "Aku yakin banyak dari mereka tidak tahu apa-apa."

Yoosung : "Aku tidak suka cara mereka dengan menulis berita bohong." _/cry_.

707 : "Semuanya berawal karena Pak Direktur menjadikan anak dan perusahaannya seperti _snack_ berhadiah. Dan _snack_ nya dioper ke Glam Choi."

Zen : "Ya."

Zen : "Aku tidak percaya karena mengatakannya, tapi kelakuan Direktur Han memang sudah keterlaluan." _/angry_.

Zen : "Si _trust jerk_ min sudah bekerja keras. Dan ini balasan ayahnya?"

Zen : "Belum lagi ancamannya soal keluar dari hak waris demi egonya? Gila."

Yoosung : "Tapi jika itu terjadi, kurasa kau harus bersyukur, Jaehee? Hehehe."

Zen : "Ya. Tidak ada yang akan menjajahmu lagi. Setidaknya, bos barumu mungkin akan lebih baik."

Jaehee : "Bisa jadi begitu, tapi akan sangat disayangkan jika hal itu sampai terjadi."

Jaehee : "Tuan Han sangat mengerti seluk-beluk perusahaan. Dia mengerti semua hal yang terjadi di sini."

Jaehee : "Jika dibandingkan dengan departemen lain, departemen kami-lah yang selalu lebih unggul dalam hal performa dan pencapaian target. Jika Tuan Han sampai diganti, aku ragu apakah prestasi ini masih dapat terjadi."

707 : "Benar juga."

Jaehee : "Bukan tempatku untuk bicara. Tapi kurasa Pak Direktur memang sudah keterlaluan kali ini."

Yoosung : "Kalian tahu?"

Yoosung : "Opera sabun favorit ibuku di jam 8 malam tayang lebih dari 100 episode. Inti dari ceritanya hanya satu : menikahlah dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Yoosung : "Sebanyak apapun materinya, tidak akan bahagia jika tidak ada cinta." _/cry_.

Jaehee : "Aku takut soal satu hal. Pernah dengar bahwa banyak artis sering membayar wartawan agar dirinya dapat masuk berita lebih banyak."

Haneul : "Bukan tidak mungkin."

Haneul : "Oh. Aku baru ingat."

Haneul : "Temanku pernah cerita. Ada salah satu karyawan di Divisi Jurnalistik yang sering diajak Glam Choi untuk bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Katanya undangan makan malam."

Haneul : "Kurasa bukan rahasia lagi para wartawan 'bertemu' orang-orang penting. Sudah seperti pengetahuan umum."

Zen : "Benarkah? Aku memang tidak suka dengan si Glam ini sejak awal. Aku selalu merasa ia punya niat terselubung."

Yoosung : "…"

Jaehee : "…"

Jaehee : "Hmm… Jadi begitu, ya?"

Yoosung : "Aku lupa kalau Haneul bekerja di penerbit sekaligus salah satu agen media ^^;"

Jaehee : "Haneul, jika kau mendengar sesuatu soal Tuan Han dan Direktur Han, bisakah kau memberitahu kami? Kupikir kau orang yang tepat untuk dimintai tolong saat ini." _/flower_.

Haneul : "Sip. Bukan masalah "

Haneul : "Jika tahu sesuatu, aku akan memberitahumu kalian secepatnya ^^"

Zen : "Uh.. Kau memang bidadari, Haneul."

Zen : "Kebaikan hatimu selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatiku."

Haneul : "^^"

Haneul : "Terima kasih, Zen."

707 : "lol."

Yoosung : "Setidaknya temanmu disuap, Haneul ^^; yang lainnya?"

707 : "Jurnalis nakal karena menulis tanpa menyelidiki kebenarannya!"

707 : "Apa yang mereka lakukan pada _hyung_ itu jahat!"

707 : "JAHAT!"

Jaehee : "Bukti bahwa Sarah dan Tuan Han bertemu berdua pun tidak ada."

Jaehee : "Apa yang para jurnalis itu pikirkan saat menulis semua berita ini?" _/sigh_

707 : "Aku membaca salah satunya."

707 : "Putra Direktur C & R International, Han Jumin dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Sarah."

707 : "Berakhir di sana."

707 : "Tanpa bukti."

Jaehee : "Haha."

707 : "Artikel dengan pembaca terbanyak. Lol."

Haneul : "Semoga kebenarannya segera terkuak."

Jaehee : "Aku harap begitu."

Jaehee : "Walau ada karyawan magang membantuku, tapi aku sangat keberatan karena skandal ini menghabiskan waktu kerja."

* * *

Huh..

Semuanya sibuk membicarakan _Jerk_ min.

Tidak ada ruang untuk membicarakan proyekku.

Tidak di internet, tidak di _chatroom_.

Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat dari latihan di teater, sengaja untuk lebih fokus menghafal skrip proyek terbaruku bersama Echo Girl. Pemimpin teater pun sangat mendukung. Jadi, aku pantang mengecewakannya.

Aku merasa lelah karena baru saja sampai di rumah. Sembari istirahat, kupikir akan menyenangkan untuk mencari artikel soal proyek besarku ini~..

Aku ingin tahu pendapat orang-orang.

Tapi…

Bukan artikelku yang didapat, _malah_ berita tentang si _trust fund jerk_ dan ayahnya yang bertebaran.

Hhhh~..

Nasib.

Dunia ini tidak adil. Orang kaya selalu menang dalam hal apapun. Bahkan dalam hal penyebaran artikel sekalipun!

Ughh..

Apa lebih baik _log out_ saja dari _chatroom_ dan menelepon Haneul, ya?

Hei, itu ide bagus!

Lebih baik mendengar suara Haneul selagi beristirahat. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya?!

Okei, _log out_ dari _chatroom_ , dan…

BEEP BEEP

Panggilanku masih menunggu jawaban. Bibir tipisku tersenyum lebar, tidak sabar untuk mendengar suara imut Haneul.

Sambil menunggu malaikatku mengangkat panggilan, mataku berpendar ke sekeliling. Aku pastikan bahwa ruangan ini masih cukup bersih untuk ditinggali sekaligus semuanya baik-baik saja.

Hingga…

... Uhm…?

Tunggu…

Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat sosok seseorang di jendela.

Apa mataku tidak salah lihat?

"Halo, Zen?" Haneul sudah menjawab panggilan, tapi aku masih terpaku melihat ke arah jendela.

Kukedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Berharap debu yang menyalahkan penglihatan ini.

Kutatap lagi jendela itu.

…

…

A-APA ITU?!

KALI INI BAYANGAN!

Ya. BAYANGAN HITAM BARU SAJA MELINTASI KACA JENDELAKU..!

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku tinggal sendirian di sini.

".. H-Halo, Haneul…?"


	9. Bully

**Osama Nekoni : wkwkwk.. Saya blasteran sunda-jawa... ^^ Lho, kenapa jadi curiga sama Lee Min Hyuk? XD Lee Min Hyuk MC cowo lho..**

 **NB : Yup. Di chapter sebelumnya saya lupa nulis kalo Lee Min Hyuk itu MC cowo. Sebenernya ada 2 MC cowo di fic ini : satu Lee Min Hyuk, satunya lagi udah keluar dari chapter yang kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin bisa tebak yang mana.. ^^**

 **Cr Song : K Will & Mario - Chocolate**

 **Translation Cr : KookieCane 13 (Youtube)**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : _Bully_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 **Jaehee _Missed Call_** **(02.00)**

" _Selamat malam, Haneul. Ini aku, Jaehee. Hmm, aku yakin kau sudah tidur. Maaf sekali karena sudah mengganggumu dini hari seperti ini. Karena kau menerima pesan suara, aku akan bicara di sini. Semoga pagi nanti kau berkenan mendengarnya._

 _Mengenai masalah tadi siang… Um… Aku berharap kau berpikir baik tentangku. Maksudnya, tentang beberapa hal soal Zen._

 _Tidak.. Uhm.. Baiklah. Karena aku sudah terlanjur menghubungimu, aku akan bicara jujur._

 _Aku yakin kau mengerti dengan nasihatku tadi siang. Maksudku, kau lebih 'waspada' ketika bersama dengan Zen, tapi… tolong sebisa mungkin hindari hal-hal yang dapat menghancurkan karirnya. Menurutku, semakin kau menyukainya maka semakin harus kau berhati-hati._

 _Aku percaya padamu, Haneul._

 _Aku bisa percaya padamu 'kan?_

 _Aku merasa khawatir karena aku mengerti perasaanmu. Berbahaya sekali jika definisi 'menyukai' milikmu berbeda dengan milikku. Tolong jangan lebih jauh lagi dari sekedar penggemar._

 _Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku dan tidak melakukan hal yang seorang penggemar tidak akan lakukan. Aku ingin semua anggota RFA terus memperhatikan dan menolong satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang saling menghalangi, sehingga semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Haneul, kau mengerti 'kan?_

 _Semoga voice mail ini tidak membuat hubungan kita menjadi canggung. Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang harus aku utarakan. Haneul, kau bisa menghubungiku jika ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu._

 _Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungi Zen. Selamat malam."_

 _.._

* * *

Keriuhan tengah melanda lapangan sepak bola. Aku duduk di bangku penonton, menjadi salah satu dari beberapa pemudi di sana sembari mengarahkan pandangan ke lapangan sepak bola di bawah. Tidak semua pemudi di sini duduk untuk menyaksikan apa yang ada di bawah sana. Kurasa beberapa dari mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekedar mengobrol.

Aku baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Keberadaanku di sini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menunggu Yoosung yang masih asyik bermain bersama teman-temannya di lapangan. Saat ini memang momen yang pas untuk bersepak bola. Cuaca cerah, langit biru, awan putih, dan atmosfer yang hangat menjadikan saat bermain sepak bola sangat menyenangkan. Tidak perlu turun ke lapangan. Aku dapat membacanya dari ekspresi para pemain yang berada di lapangan, termasuk Yoosung.

Aku enggan mengganggu Yoosung, jadi kupersilahkan saja dia terus bermain. Ia tidak akan mengkhianati janjinya.

Sedetik pikiran itu terlintas, Yoosung melihatku dan melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas dengan segera. Senyumnya sangat polos. Aku sempat ragu bahwa ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa dari Sky University, salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri ternama di Korea Selatan ini.

* * *

"Sudah lama, Haneul?"

"Belum. Baru saja duduk beberapa detik sebelum kau melihatku."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku takut kau menunggu terlalu lama. Untunglah, jika baru sebentar berada di sana."

"Ah, tidak kok. Santai saja."

Kami berdua sedang menelusuri lorong salah satu gedung kampus ini.

Oh. Aku dan Haneul saling janji untuk bertemu di kampus hari ini, Sky University. Haneul sangat antusias selama jalan bersamaku. Matanya berpendar kesana-kemari penuh takjub. Tanpa henti pula terus mengutarakan rasa kagum terhadap infrastruktur dan fasilitas tempat ini.

Lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil.

Sekaligus..

Simpati. Haneul tidak mengecap bangku kuliah. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa ia begitu senang saat ini. Ketika aku mengajukan kampus sebagai tempat perjanjian, Haneul dengan segera menyetujuinya. Berjalan-jalan di wilayah ini mungkin sedikit memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya soal kemahasiswaan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kami sampai di tempat tujuan : dapur laboratorium. Berkat kunci di tangan ini, aku berhasil membawa masuk diriku dan Haneul.

"Yoosung, yakin tidak apa-apa melakukannya di sini?"

"Super yakin. Hari ini dapur lab akan kosong sepanjang hari, jadi santai saja. Oh, kau bawa semuanya?"

"Heum!" Haneul menyerahkan satu _paper bag_ padaku. "Semuanya lengkap. Aku yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal. Yoosung sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hehehe. Baguslah! Aku pun sudah membawa mereka semua. Sepulang dari Oregano Latte kemarin, aku datang kemari dan menaruh semuanya di loker dan baru dipindahkan sebelum bermain sepak bola tadi. Biar aku siapkan dulu barang-barangnya, ya?"

"Oke."

Selagi menyiapkan semua perlengkapan, sesekali kulirik Haneul yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Ia masih sibuk menerawang sekeliling. Lucu sekali.

Setelah semuanya siap..

"Ayo, Haneul? Kita mulai?"

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya..

"Yoosung, menurutmu wangi apa yang akan disukai Zen? Verbena, juniper, rosemary, peppermint, lavender, atau lemon?"

"Uhm.. Kalau melihat sifat _hyung_ , kurasa ia suka sesuatu yang hangat atau _spicy_. Sejenis cinnamon, vanilla, atau musk."

Haneul terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Sekali ia melihat ke arah rak, lalu bergantian memandangi dua batang sabun yang ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Uhm.. di sini tidak ada yang beraroma itu."

"Ehm.. Haneul, bagaimana jika membuatnya sendiri?"

"Hee?"

"Membuat sabunnya sendiri. Maksudku, jika membuat sendiri, kau bisa mendapatkan sabun sesuai keinginanmu : fungsinya, wanginya, warnanya, bahkan hingga bentuknya."

"Euhm… sabun bikinan sendiri, ya? Uhm.. tapi aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya."

Yoosung memperhatikan Haneul cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ide yang cukup cemerlang, tapi kurang disukainya –jika ia boleh jujur.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu membuat sabun _homemade_." ^^

* * *

"Neroli. Katanya ini bagus untuk Aries," ujar Haneul. Ia berdiri di sampingku, memperhatikan proses saponifikasi yang sedang berlangsung.

"Begitu, ya? Menurutku, ia akan suka apapun yang kau buat, Haneul. Pemberian hasil tangan sendiri selalu bagus untuk mengekspresikan perasaan kita."

Haneul _blushing_ mendengar opiniku barusan.

Sejujurnya…

"Terima kasih, Yoosung. Maaf sekali karena sekarang aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Haneul. Santai saja. Aku sudah biasa melakukan hal ini bersama ibuku sejak kecil."

… aku merasa cemburu.

* * *

Di tempat lain…

… yang sepi dan tenang. Di mana hanya ada suara angin dan semilir aroma langka di kawasan tersebut.

Hari ini hari biasa. Jadi tidak perlu berekspektasi perihal terjebak di keramaian atau kesulitan mencari apa yang diinginkan.

Suzuya, -dalam ketenangan lahiriahnya- tengah memanjatkan doa dengan mata terpejam. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa menit lalu. Di depan sebuah nisan, dirinya berlutut. Kekasih Jumin Han ini tidak ragu ketika lututnya menyentuh rerumputan pendek yang segar demi berada di sana. Juga, demi membelai nisan tersebut berulang kali.

Ketika mahasiswi ini selesai berdoa, ia membuka mata dan menatap nisan di hadapan. Senyum sendu terukir ketika jemarinya meraih dan membelai lembut batu nisan itu. Seolah propertinya yang berharga, Suzuya tidak henti-hentinya membuang ratapan penuh cinta ke sana. Bahkan di saat tengah dikawal tiga _bodyguard_ yang berdiri di belakangnya, Suzuya sungguh tidak peduli jika dianggap gila.

Lagipula, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun kepada para _bodyguard_ itu. Nisan ini sudah lama ia tidak kunjungi. Dulu –sebelum Kanada-, makam itu adalah rutinitasnya. Dua kali seminggu merupakan jumlah paling sedikit yang pernah ia lakukan. Hanya di makam inilah ia merasa tenang dan tidak sendiri. Hanya di depan nisan inilah, -satu-satunya tempat- ia dapat merasakan sosok sang ayah yang telah tiada. Juga di tempat inilah, ia dapat merasa bebas bercerita apapun kepada sang ayah.

Suzuya yakin beliau tidak keberatan. Ayahnya adalah pendengar yang hebat di kala beliau masih bernafas. Perempuan Jepang ini yakin bahwa kematian tidak akan mengubah sifat almarhum tersebut. Ayahnya selalu siap mendengar apapun yang Suzuya ceritakan : kesehariannya, kesukaannya, hingga kedukaannya.

Dulu dan sekarang.

Hari itu, spesial. Pertama kalinya Suzuya kembali berada di sana setelah sekian lama. Permasalahan dengan keluarga Jumin seakan menjadi pengingat bagi gadis ini untuk kembali menjenguk sang ayah. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Tuhan tengah marah dan almarhum Kim Jung Hoon tengah sedih kepadanya. Dan konflik dengan keluarga Jumin merupakan sebuah teguran, kiranya.

Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang. Suzu Kim berlutut di sana, hampir satu jam, berdoa, bercerita dalam hati kepada ayahnya, dan menangis (hal yang mahal akhir-akhir ini). Ia ungkapkan semua hal yang membuatnya berduka. Ia curahkan semua emosi yang ditekan selama ini kepada sang ayah. Di hadapan Jumin, Suzuya selalu berusaha bersikap tegar dengan dua alasan jelas : tidak mau membuat Jumin semakin terbebani dan pesan terakhir ayahnya sebelum wafat untuk tetap tegar dan tabah menjalani kehidupan ini. Suzuya telah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Hanya di saat ini, ia gagal menerapkan pesan terakhir tersebut.

Tidak apa-apa.

Seorang ayah akan selalu memaafkan putrinya dan menguatkannya untuk kembali berjalan.

Ketika Suzuya sudah merasa lebih baik, ia mengajak para _bodyguard_ untuk kembali ke _penthouse_. Tidak ada pilihan lain baginya. Walau hati itu masih merasa kalut, cepat atau lambat kehidupan nyata ini harus kembali ia hadapi. Setelah pamit kepada sang ayah, nona Jepang ini masuk ke dalam mobil beserta para pengawalnya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Suzuya sibuk menyugesti pikirannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia pun terus berdoa agar senantiasa dikuatkan ketika menyambut Jumin yang baru saja kembali dari kantor di senja nanti. Juga semoga ada jalan terbaik untuk akhir masalahnya ini. Apapun itu, bahkan perpisahan sekalipun. Jikalau terjadi, semoga perpisahan itu tidak lekas membuatnya lemah dan bersedih terlalu lama.

Karenanya..

Perempuan blasteran Jepang-Korea itu tidak menyadari apa yang ada di luar jendela mobil.

Seven.

Atau Luciel, _namja_ di luar sana yang terus memperhatikan mobil hitam berisi Suzuya. BMUU itu baru saja melewatinya. Dalam hati, ia berharap mobil tersebut akan menepi, lalu seorang wanita turun dari sana. Menghampirinya, bahkan mungkin memeluknya.

Hanya fantasi semata.

Tanpa Suzuya dan para _bodyguard_ nya sadari, Seven sudah berada di sana beberapa detik setelah kedatangan mereka. Ia sembunyi di balik pohon, menunggu momen yang pas untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Harapan satu-satunya hacker muda itu hanya pada saat mobil Jumin Han bermaksud meninggalkan pemakaman. Namun mobil kelas tinggi itu terus melaju, tidak peduli betapa kerasnya hacker ini berharap. Sedih, karena usahanya datang ke sana untuk menemui _nuna_ itu berakhir nihil. Menurutnya, ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir bertatap muka dan berbincang panjang dengan Suzuya. Sebisa mungkin Seven ingin menghibur _nuna_ itu atas apapun yang kini menimpanya.

Tangan handal Luciel segera meraih ponsel dari balik saku hoodie. Ia mengetik beberapa tombol dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

BEEP BEEP

* * *

Para wartawan masih mengerubungi gedung sentris usaha dari grup terbesar di Korea, baik di depan maupun di belakang. Kericuhan di luar gedung tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di dalamnya. Para karyawan seolah memiliki dunia sendiri. Nyaris tidak ada kopi tersisa untuk diseruput karena banyaknya permintaan atas cairan hitam tersebut sejak beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Jumin Han berada di balik meja kerja, sibuk mengevaluasi laporan bawahannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda : _stoic_ , serius, berdedikasi, rapi, dan profesional.

" _Typo._ Paragraf satu kalimat ke-4 di kata ke-5. Perbaiki secepatnya," perintah Jumin sembari menyerahkan dokumen itu pada satu-satunya pegawai di sana.

"Baik, Kepala Han."

Baru saja pegawai itu keluar dari kantornya, Jumin mendapati ponsel yang terbaring di atas meja bergetar. Awalnya, ia berpikir Suzuya-lah yang menghubunginya. Entah bermaksud untuk mengeluh manja soal bagaimana perempuan itu merindukannya, atau mungkin berharap agar dirinya segera pulang.

Namun ternyata...

'Luciel' adalah nama yang tertera di layar ponsel miliknya.

Lagi.

Hanya ia pandangi. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Setelah panggilan itu berakhir di enam detik berikutnya, Jumin mendapati notifikasi 145 panggilan tidak terjawab di layar. Semuanya berasal dari Luciel, yang dimulai sejak berakhirnya _chat_ pada pukul 21.19 semalam.

Pada saat yang sama, sebuah pesan singkat muncul.

" _Hyung, aku dapat membantu masalahmu dengan nuna. Tolong angkat panggilanku, hyung. Aku ingin sekali membantumu."_

Telunjuk Jumin menekan _delete_ pesan tersebut.

Sudah lebih dari 20 pesan serupa –dari pengirim yang sama- yang ia dapatkan sejak semalam. Sebenarnya ia mulai bosan, namun masuk akal –baginya- untuk mengacuhkan Luciel. Bagaimanapun juga, masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi, Tuan Han. Apa jam makan siang anda sudah selesai?"

"Ya, sudah. Silahkan masuk, Asisten Kang."

Kang Jaehee masuk ke dalam teritori Jumin dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"Ada beberapa dokumen yang membutuhkan otorisasi dari anda, Tuan Han. Salah satu di antaranya adalah laporan keuangan dari seluruh entitas bisnis. Bagian Keuangan Umum melaporkan penyusutan laba akibat penurunan penjualan selama dua puluh hari terakhir."

Selama Jaehee menyampaikan pengantar laporan keuangan tersebut, ada sedikit insting di hatinya yang bicara bahwa penurunan penjualan diakibatkan oleh skandal duo ayah-anak pemilik perusahaan ini. Akibatnya, jantung Kang muda bekerja labil. Akar atas kelabilan jantungnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kemungkinan penambahan jam kerja, tambahan proyek pelepas stres ala Mr. Han, hingga percepatan _deadline_ bahan presentasi untuk para _stakeholders_.

"Begitu? Jika demikian, tidak ada jalan lain. Asisten Kang?"

Jaehee meneguk ludahnya. "Iya, Tuan Han?"

"Batalkan semua _Cat Projects_."

"Baik, Tuan Han," jawab Jaehee lemas, teraniaya dalam _tone_ suara netral. Dua sekon kemudian, Jaehee sadar suatu hal. Ia berasumsi adanya gangguan pendengaran. "Maaf, Tuan Han. Dibatalkan?"

Jumin mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Keberatan?"

Ada ketidakpercayaan dalam diam Jaehee selama beberapa detik. "O-oh. Tidak. Akan saya sampaikan pada seluruh tim pemegang proyek." Dalam hati, wanita karir ini bersorak bukan main.

Hnn…

Anak manja ini tidak seperti biasanya?

"… Tapi, apa anda yakin dengan pembatalan semua proyek ini?"

Anggukan lagi dari Jumin. "Ya. Mau-tidak mau semua proyek kucing harus dibatalkan. Tidak ada jalan lain. Suruh R & D untuk fokus pada keseluruhan bisnis."

Kali ini Jaehee yang mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. "Baik, Tuan Han."

"Ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan?"

Mendengar itu, Jaehee menyodorkan satu _staples_ lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi bersandar di punggung tangannya. "Ya, Tuan Han. Ini hal yang anda minta kemarin untuk saya kerjakan. Soal seseorang yang dapat menyelidiki Glam Choi dan Sarah."

Jumin segera menerimanya.

"Saya mendapat informasi mengenai orang ini dari Yoosung. Saya pun telah menelusuri rekam jejak orang ini. Berdasarkan data yang saya peroleh, anda dapat mengandalkannya saat ini. Firmanya sudah menangani banyak sekali kasus. Beberapa di antaranya merupakan kasus negara. Pemiliknya pun pernah bekerja sebagai Agen Interpol di Rusia."

Jumin masih asyik menelaah dokumen pemberian Jaehee ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Lelaki pewaris ini masih bersikukuh untuk mengabaikannya. Bagi Jumin Han, panggilan mengganggu tersebut sangat tidak layak untuk ditanggapi. Sebaliknya, bagi Jaehee panggilan tersebut pastilah hal yang sangat penting, mengingat bahwa itu ditujukan untuk salah satu level tertinggi di perusahaan. Bukankah sebaiknya ditanggapi dengan cepat?

"Tuan Han?"

"Ya?"

"Ponsel anda…"

"Abaikan saja."

Jaehee menurut dan panggilan itu berakhir.

Kurang dari dua detik kemudian, ponsel itu kembali bergetar dan mengganggu suasana.

Jumin masih tertarik pada hasil kerja Jaehee soal detektif yang akan disewanya, sementara Jaehee merasa sangat terganggu dengan panggilan tanpa harapan tersebut.

"… Anda yakin tidak akan mengangkatnya, Tuan Han? Bisa jadi itu panggilan penting."

"Ya. Abaikan saja."

"…"

"Baiklah. Urus semua secepatnya, Asisten Kang. Aku akan menyewanya." Jumin kembali menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada Jaehee.

"Baik, Tuan Han." Jaehee menerima kembali laporan hasil kerjanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bertanya satu hal. "Tuan Han?"

"Ya?"

"Jika saya boleh bertanya, mengapa tidak meminta bantuan Luciel untuk menyelidiki Glam Choi dan Sarah? Bukankah orang dengan latar belakang pekerjaan seperti Luciel akan sangat efektif untuk menangani kasus-kasus sejenis ini?"

Berat bagi Jumin untuk menjawab. Asistennya itu terlalu cerdas sehingga menangkap hal sekecil ini. Tidak mungkin bagi Han untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kupikir pihak eksternal akan lebih efektif menjalankan tugas ini, karena aku membayar mereka."

Kedua mata Jaehee memandang skeptis. "Anda yakin?"

"Amat sangat yakin. Lagipula Luciel sudah terlalu sibuk."

"Tapi.. Bukankah semalam ia menawarkan bantuan? Jika saya boleh berpendapat, Luciel akan dengan senang hati membantu anda."

Jumin bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. "Ya. Aku tahu itu."

"Lantas?"

Korporat muda itu diam sebentar. Jaehee dapat mendengar tarikan nafas panjang yang kemudian dihembuskan dengan kecil dan teratur dari atasannya.

"Aku menyewa detektif ini untuk menyelidiki Glam Choi dan Sarah. Bukan untuk ayahku, maupun diriku. Tapi untuk Suzuya. Suzuya selalu menangis sejak malam itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa selain karena ayah dan dua wanita tersebut, aku pun yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Aku salah dengan mengabaikan ayah dan para wanita itu sejak awal. Suzuya adalah wanitaku. Seharusnya aku membuatnya tersenyum, bukan menangis seperti itu. Ini kesalahanku dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. Ini tanggungjawabku, sebagai seorang pria untuk melindungi wanita yang dicintainya."

* * *

"Haneul, kau yakin dapat membawanya sampai ke apartemen?" Aku nilai wajar sekali Yoosung sangat khawatir.

Walaupun sudah kami diamkan selama 2-3 jam, wadah berisi sabun ini masih terasa agak panas. Kami tidak dapat tinggal lebih lama lagi. Aku harus segera pulang karena _deadline_ penyerahan edit novelku adalah lusa. Karenanya, aku harus segera kembali ke apartemen dan Yoosung pun harus belajar untuk tes besok. Oleh karena itu, kami harus segera meninggalkan dapur untuk mengurus keperluan masing-masing.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik taksi dari sini. Naik bis pun tidak akan masalah. Pada jam seperti ini bis biasanya tidak ramai. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Yoosung."

"Uhm.. Sama-sama," balasnya sambil menggaruk kepala. "Heum.. Jadi kau berniat memberikannya pada Zen di hari Jumat nanti, ya?"

"Iya. Saat itu apa sabunnya sudah matang?"

"Uhm.. Biasanya akan butuh waktu berminggu-minggu. Tapi coba saja nanti diangin-anginkan saat kau sampai di apartemen. Seharusnya cara ini mempercepat prosesnya."

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba. Terima kasih, Yoosung. Untuk semua bantuanmu ini."

"Ohoho.. Bukan masalah." ^^

Ada jeda di antara kami berdua. Saat ini kami tengah menuju pintu gerbang universitas. Cukup jauh untuk sampai di sana.

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu, Haneul." Yoosung tiba-tiba bicara.

"Uh? Kenapa?"

Kedua mataku melihat dirinya tersenyum sembari memandang sendu. Rasanya belum pernah aku melihat Yoosung berekspresi sesedih ini.

"Aku… jadi ingat Rika. Uhm… sebenarnya, salah satu alasan aku berada di RFA saat ini adalah karena Rika. Rika sangat suka membantu orang sejak dulu. Saat masih SMA, aku sering ikut dengannya ke panti jompo, _shelter_ hewan, yayasan sosial, ke mana saja dengan tujuan baik. Suatu hari, Rika mengajakku untuk menjual sesuatu yang hasilnya akan kami gunakan untuk mendanai salah satu panti asuhan. Waktu itu kami memutuskan untuk membuat sabun. Persis seperti apa yang kita lakukan tadi. Aku ingat sekali saat mengajarinya membuat sabun waktu itu. Itu juga pengalaman pertamanya membuat sabun. Ah, kadang aku merasa kau dan dia itu mirip, Haneul." ^^

Aku menarik ujung bibirku sedikit. "Ah, tapi aku bukan Rika. Setidaknya, aku tidak sampai sebaik itu."

Yoosung menggeleng. "Tidak.. tidak. Kalian mirip! Aku selalu merasa kalian sangatlah sama. Kau juga baik sekali, Haneul. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan bergabung bersama kami!"

"Ahahaha. Iya, baiklah. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Yoosung."

Hhh~..

Tidak kusangka Yoosung akan kembali menyamakanku dengan Rika.

Aku 'kan bukan Rika..

Tapi…

Melihat wajahnya yang sendu seperti sekarang…

Kasihan sekali. Rika pasti benar-benar berarti baginya.

Aku tidak mengerti seperti apa rasanya kehilangan sepupu kandung, tapi aku bisa memperkirakannya. Mungkin seperti saat salah satu bayi di panti asuhan kami meninggal karena penyakitnya. Juga ketika 'adikku' yang masih SMP meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kami semua sangat berduka kala itu. Hingga kini, kami masih merindukan kehadiran mereka lagi. Pada saat _chuseok_ , kami memiliki tradisi untuk mengunjungi makam mereka berdua.

Tapi Yoosung..

Ia tidak bisa melayat ke makam Rika. Jasadnya pun belum ditemukan hingga kini.

Zen pernah bicara bahwa Yoosung menganggap Rika lebih dari sekedar saudara sepupu. Sejenis _role model_ nya selama hidup. Jika Rika masih hidup, mungkinkah jiwa _gamer_ Yoosung tidak seberat sekarang?

"Aku sempat berpikir. Kami membuat sabun dan menjualnya untuk diberikan kepada panti asuhan. Mungkin itulah yang menginspirasi Rika untuk mendirikan RFA ini. Ia berinisiatif menggalang dana dan menyumbangkannya pada yang membutuhkan. Rika dulu sangat aktif dan membuat kami _log in_ sesering mungkin. Setelah Rika tidak ada, _chatroom_ menjadi sepi. Rasanya malas sekali membuka _chatroom_. Jumin _hyung_ , V, dan Seven _hyung_ semakin jarang masuk ke _chatroom_. Hanya Jaehee- _nuna_ dan Zen- _hyung_ saja yang tidak berubah. Setelah kau datang, kami kembali aktif seperti dulu. Sekarang, aku selalu tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam _chatroom_. Aku selalu penasaran soal dirimu, Haneul. Bicara denganmu di _chatroom_ , membuatku merasa bahwa Rika telah kembali sebagai dirimu."

Zen pernah mengatakan hal yang nyaris serupa. Bedanya, Zen membuatku melayang dengan kalimatnya. Sedangkan Yoosung, ia membuat kalimatnya terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan mengundang simpati.

"Aku rasa Rika…."

PLAAAK…!

"AHH..!" Aku refleks menjerit. Terkejut, karena merasakan sesuatu menghantam tubuh dan kepalaku dengan cukup kuat.

Langkah kami berdua terhenti.

Yoosung pun terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "HA-HANEUL..?!"

PLAAK..

"E-eh?!"

Sesuatu pun mengenai Yoosung. Aku tangkap ia menengok ke arah pahanya.

Ada rasa yang aneh. Dingin dan basah di kepalaku. Saat kucari tahu apa itu, nyatanya itu telur. Inilah yang menghantam kepala dan tubuhku, serta paha Yoosung barusan.

"Si-Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Dengan sigap, Yoosung menoleh ke sekeliling. Sayang, ada beberapa orang di sekitar kami sehingga sulit untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Beberapa orang di sekitar menatap kami berdua. Pandangan mereka semua sama : tidak percaya dan heran.

Namun bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan.

Keterkejutanku membuat wadah sabun yang tengah kubawa jatuh. Sedikit isinya meleber keluar.

Aku berlutut, bermaksud meraih wadah itu lagi. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat ceceran ramuan yang kami berdua buat dengan susah payah. Aku merasakan air mataku sendiri berlinang. Tidak tega sekali rasanya melihat ceceran itu berada di tanah.

"Haneul?" Yoosung menyebut namaku setelah membersihkan diri. Ia ikut berlutut, lalu melihat ke arahku dengan simpati. Dia mengasihaniku. Tangan kurus putihnya-lah yang akhirnya memungut wadah berisikan sabun buatan kami. "… Uhm.. Hanya sedikit yang meleber keluar. Aku yakin isi di dalamnya masih baik-baik saja. Atau.. kita bisa membuatnya lagi jika kau mau…! Bagaimana kalau kita membeli bahan-bahannya lagi sekarang?"

Aku tahu Yoosung bermaksud menghiburku, tapi kami berdua punya kepentingan setelah ini. Tidak mungkin aku korbankan waktu berharga Yoosung demi hadiah kencan untuk Zen.

"Um.. tapi… Yoosung juga punya urusan, kan?"

"I-iya, tapi bukan masalah, kok," jawabnya agak gugup.

Aku berusaha menahan air mata ini. Berusaha sekali. "Tidak apa-apa. Euhm.. Yoosung, apa aku boleh minta ditunjukkan kamar mandi terdekat? Aku mau membersihkan diri dulu."

"Oh! Tentu, Haneul..! Aku juga.. ! Ayo, akan aku…"

"Hwoo~.. Apa ini? Si pecundang Yoosung dan pacarnya? Hahaha..!" Tiba-tiba ada beberapa mahasiswa datang kepada kami dan berkata demikian dengan puas.

"Harusnya kau yang kena telur itu!" seru salah satu di antara mereka.

"Benar. Kasihan sekali perempuan semanis ini terlempar telur. Apa juga yang dia lihat darimu?" Salah satu di antara mereka yang gemuk mengatakannya.

Pem _bully_.

"Wah, benar juga. Pacarmu cantik sekali."

"Hei, adik manis, daripada dengan si pecundang ini, lebih baik kau denganku saja~..," Mahasiswa yang pertama kali bicara berkata demikian.

Merusak sabun, melempar kami dengan telur, mem _bully_ Yoosung, dan sekarang mencoba menggodaku? Aku jijik sekali melihat tatapannya. Apalagi saat satu tangannya mencoba meraih daguku. Segera saja kutepis tangan itu.

"Hwooo~.. Galaknya~..," goda mereka lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita cari makan saja. Sampai nanti, cantiikk~." Kali ini si gemuk yang mencoba meraihku dengan tangan baunya. Lagi, kutepis tangan yang mencoba meraihku. Tidak biasanya aku menilai fisik seperti ini, tapi kata-kata dan tindakan mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal. Belum lagi akibat perbuatan mereka yang menghancurkan sabun buatan kami berdua! Air mataku sepertinya mengering setelah mereka datang.

Setelah mereka bertiga pergi, aku mendapati Yoosung terdiam dan agak menunduk. Tidak kusangka masih ada mahasiswa di universitas negeri seperti ini yang masih menerapkan _bullying_. Padahal universitas ini terkenal dengan kualitas otak para mahasiswanya. Kupikir mahasiswa berkualitas di sekolah ini hanya akan memikirkan IPK dan sebagainya. Nyatanya sama saja.

"Yoosung?"

"Ah, maaf Haneul. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi sial begini. Mereka kakak kelas di klub _softball_. Ada sejarah mengapa mereka seperti itu. Maaf sekali, ya?" Yoosung bicara dengan _tone_ yang rendah dan suram.

"Tapi, mereka mem _bully_ mu, kan? Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Tidak hanya padaku, tapi juga pada beberapa mahasiswa lainnya. Serius, bukan masalah besar. Maaf sekali lagi ya, Haneul? Gara-gara aku, kau jadi terkena telur dan sabunnya…"

Ia terlihat bingung. Benar-benar merasa bersalah.

YA AMPUN, INI SAMA SEKALI BUKAN SALAHNYA!

"… Haneul, mau ke kamar mandi sekarang?"

* * *

 **19.30 (Yoosung, Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, Haneul)**

Yoosung : "Haneul…"

Yoosung : "Kau tidak apa-apa?" _/cry_

Yoosung : "Maaf.. Soal kejadian siang tadi.." _/cry /cry /cry_

Jumin : "?"

Jaehee : /?

Zen : "Siang tadi?"

Zen : "Kalian ketemuan?"

Haneul : "Tidak apa-apa, Yoosung. Tenang saja ^^."

Haneul : "Bagaimana belajarnya?"

Haneul : "Iya, Zen. Aku minta bantuan Yoosung untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Zen : "Minta tolong apa, Haneul? Kenapa tidak padaku saja?"

Jumin : "Jika Haneul sampai meminta bantuan Yoosung, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa kau tidak dapat melakukannya."

Zen : "…"

Zen : "Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu."

Jumin : "Aku hanya menulis pendapatku."

Zen : "Dasar brengsek."

Yoosung : "Oh…"

Yoosung : _/cry_

Yoosung : "Aku tidak bisa konsen gara-gara kejadian tadi T_T"

Jaehee : "Kejadian apa?"

Zen : "Ya. Kejadian apa?"

Yoosung : "Haneul…"

Yoosung : "Gara-gara aku, Haneul jadi kena lempar telur." _/cry_

Jaehee : "Lempar telur?"

Jumin : "Apa itu? Jenis permainan baru?"

Zen : "APA?!"

Zen : "KAU DILEMPARI TELUR, HANEUL?!"

Haneul : "Uhm..."

Zen : "Bagaimana bisa kau dilempari telur?" /?

Yoosung : "Ini semua gara-gara aku.."

Yoosung : "Gara-gara aku, Haneul jadi kena imbasnya." _/cry_

Yoosung : "Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak."

Yoosung : "Mohon maaf sekali lagi yang besar, Haneul.. T.T"

Jaehee : "Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri begini?"

Yoosung : "Itu karena…"

Yoosung : "Telur yang mengenai Haneul sebenarnya ditujukan padaku."

Yoosung : "Teman-temanku yang lain mengalaminya juga."

Jumin : "Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa telurnya jadi mengenai Yoosung dan Haneul? Memang letak keranjangnya di sebelah mana?"

Jaehee : /T_T

Zen : "-_-"

Haneul : "Maksudmu, soal pem _bully_ yang menghampiri kita tadi?"

Jaehee : " _Bully_?"

Zen : "Yoosung di _bully_?"

Yoosung : "Haneul…"

Yoosung : "Kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya di sini.." _/cry_

Haneul : "Oopss.. Maaf "

Jaehee : "Biar aku luruskan. Ada pem _bully_ di kampus Yoosung. Mereka berniat melemparmu dengan telur. Namun bukannya mengenai dirimu, telur itu malah mengenai Haneul. Apa begitu?"

Yoosung : "Ya. T_T"

Zen : "Berani-beraninya mereka melempar telur padamu, Haneul!" _/angry_.

Yoosung : "Sebenarnya, awal ini semua terjadi beberapa minggu setelah aku masuk klub _softball_. Pelatih meminta grupku yang berisi anak-anak baru bertanding melawan para senior. Kami menang dan mereka kalah. Mereka dendam karena hal ini. Aku sering dapat cerita bahwa teman-temanku yang lain dilempari telur oleh para senior ini. Kurasa siang tadi giliranku untuk dilempari."

Jumin : "Aku mengerti sekarang."

Jumin : "Tidak berguna. Hanya orang tidak berkepribadian yang sanggup melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika pendidikan soal menghormati senior yang mereka maksud, maka ini lebih kepada sistem perbudakan."

Zen : "Bicaramu seolah kau menentang perbudakan."

Jumin : "Aku memang menentang perbudakan."

Zen : "Yayaya. Keluarkan semua ocehanmu. Satu negara tahu bagaimana cara perusahaanmu memperlakukan karyawan. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana caramu memperlakukan Jaehee."

Jumin : "Asisten Kang dibayar untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai karyawan. Semuanya sudah dijelaskan pada saat tanda tangan kontrak."

Zen : "Ya, benar. Dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu. Kau mungkin menentang perbudakan tradisional, tapi prinsipmu adalah perbudakan modern."

Jaehee : /T_T

Jumin : "Kau mau aku panggilkan pengacara, Yoosung?"

Zen : "…"

Zen : "Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Yoosung : "Oh. Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Ini bukan hal besar."

Jumin : "Kau yakin? Jika pengacaraku menuntut pem _bully_ itu, kau tidak akan diganggu lagi."

Zen : "Bung, Yoosung itu berumur 21 tahun. Ia sudah dewasa. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Jumin : "Kau harus tahu bahwa patokan menjadi dewasa bukanlah umur, melainkan sikap dan tanggung jawab."

Jaehee : "Saya sependapat dengan anda, Tuan Han."

Yoosung : _/cry_

Yoosung : "T_T"

Yoosung : "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak memerlukan pengacara. Sungguh."

Yoosung : "Yang aku khawarirkan adalah Haneul."

Yoosung : "Pem _bully_ itu menggoda Haneul setelah Haneul terkena telur."

Jaehee : _/surprised_

Jumin : "Hmm.. Baiklah."

Zen : "APAA…?!"

Zen : "MEREKA MENGGODA HANEUL..?!"

Zen : "TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"

Haneul : "... Zen."

Zen : "Yoosung, aku akan ke kampusmu besok. Akan aku beri mereka pelajaran..!"

Zen : "Berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu Haneul!" _/angry_

Zen : "Juga karena telah melempar Haneul dengan telur!"

Haneul : "Tapi, Zen."

Jaehee : "Zen, kurasa itu bukan ide bagus."

Jaehee : "Jika masalah ini semakin besar, bagaimana? Ingat, kau adalah _public figure_ , Zen."

Zen : "Tidak akan ada masalah, Jaehee."

Zen : "Mereka tidak akan kenal siapa aku."

Jumin : "Mengandalkan emosi semata itu tidak baik. Lagipula, tidak ada bukti di sini bahwa para senior itu mengincar Yoosung dan Haneul."

Zen : "Bukti bagaimana maksudmu?"

Zen : "Ini sudah jelas! Siapa lagi yang ada di sana? Jika bukan mereka, lalu siapa?"

Zen : "Kenapa pula mereka ada di sana tepat setelah Haneul terkena lemparan telur? Ini tidak salah lagi dan tidak boleh dibiarkan!"

Jaehee : "Maaf sekali, Zen. Tapi dalam hal ini Tuan Han memang benar. Berbahaya sekali jika menyerang seseorang tanpa bukti yang jelas."

Zen : "Lalu, masa harus dibiarkan begitu saja?"

Zen : "Bagaimana dengan teman-teman Yoosung, mereka bisa dijadikan saksi, kan?"

Jaehee : "Jika yang kau maksud adalah kasus Haneul, maka tidak bisa."

Jaehee : "Teman-teman Yoosung diserang secara langsung. Tetap, bukti fisik akan sangat diperlukan."

Zen : "Tch."

Haneul : "Zen, sudahlah."

Jaehee : "…"

Jaehee : "Yoosung, apa ada kamera CCTV di sekitar tempat kejadian?"

Yoosung : "Uhm.. Kejadiannya waktu itu di jalan menuju pintu gerbang. Aku tidak yakin."

Jaehee : "Seharusnya ada jika di sana. CCTV penting untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang masuk dan keluar gedung."

Zen : "Seven!"

Zen : "MANA ANAK ITU SAAT DIBUTUHKAN?!"

Zen : "Jika CCTV itu ada, Seven pasti bisa meretasnya."

Jaehee : ".."

Jaehee : "Itu benar."

Jumin : "Ide bagus. Aku suka ini."

Jumin : "Dengan begitu ia akan berhenti menggangguku."

Yoosung : "Oh, benar juga!"

Zen : "Benar, kan?"

Zen : "Hei Seven."

Zen : "Jika kau _log in_ di _chatroom_ , sempatkan baca ini."

Zen : " _Hack_ CCTV kampus Yoosung untuk mendapatkan bukti soal penyerangan terhadap Haneul. Kau mengerti?!"

* * *

 **Zen** _ **Calling**_ **(20.16)**

Zen : "Hei, nona? Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Soal _bullying_ barusan?"

Haneul : "Tidak apa-apa, Zen. Itu hanya telur."

Zen : "Iya, tapi.. Kau juga digoda oleh mereka, bukan? Tch. Jika saja aku ada di tempat, aku pasti sudah memukul dan menendang mereka semua! Mereka akan benar-benar _kapok_! Aku jamin itu..!"

Haneul : "… Zen."

Zen : "Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka, lihat saja. Haneul, akan kuhajar mereka untukmu! Seenaknya saja mereka menggodamu! Tenang saja, aku punya gerak refleks yang bagus~!"

Haneul : "… Zen."

Zen : "Kau tahu? Saat di geng motor dulu, aku terkenal jago berkelahi. Aku bisa menghabisi 4 orang dalam sekali tendang. Senior-senior Yoosung ini, mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan..!"

Haneul : "… ZEN!"

Zen : "H-Haneul?! K-Kenapa berteriak? Ada apa? Apa ada seseorang mengganggumu?!"

Haneul : "… Zen... Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Zen : "Euh? Sudah selesai? Apa maksudmu? Heum… aku tidak…"

Haneul : "…"

Zen : "O..oh… Aku mengerti maksudmu. Um, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosi. Mengingat cerita kau digoda oleh laki-laki lain, aku benar-benar merasa kesal. Kena lempar telur juga, kau pasti sangat malu. Perasaan perempuan sangat sensitif. Apa kau mau membicarakan ini, Haneul?"

Zen begitu perhatian. Setelah _chat_ bersama yang lain, ia segera menghubungiku. Aku baru selesai mandi. Pikiran dan tubuhku terasa segar, nyaris melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Namun pembicaraan ini membuatku mengingatnya kembali.

Aku akui bahwa perasaan Zen memanglah tepat. Rasanya benar-benar malu soal kena lempar telur. Sebenarnya itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi sabun buatanku dan Yoosung. Aku lebih sedih dan ingin sekali menangis jika mengingat masalah sabun tersebut.

Zen tidak boleh tahu soal sabun ini sekarang. Sabun itu adalah hadiah untuknya. Aku bermaksud memberikannya sebagai kejutan.

Haneul : "Uhm.. Bukan itu masalahnya, Zen. Aku bukan mahasiswa di sana, jadi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah Yoosung. Yoosung masih akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi seterusnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku takut _bully_ -an ini semakin parah."

Zen : "Hhh~… Haneul, kau masih dapat memikirkan Yoosung di saat kau yang terkena getahnya? Aku tidak mengerti, tapi memang seperti itu-lah dunia pendidikan yang kita tahu. Aku juga sempat tidak menyangka. Ternyata _bully_ masih ada, bahkan di kampus elit seperti Sky University. Menurutku, Yoosung sudah 21 tahun. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, Yoosung adalah laki-laki."

Haneul : "Ini bukan masalah _gender_ , Zen. Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Yoosung. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya dan dia hanya diam?"

Zen : "Haneul, kau terlalu khawatir padanya."

Haneul : "Aku tidak bisa konsen pada pekerjaanku. Aku… aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yoosung. Melihat kejadian tadi siang, aku jadi ingat masa-masa sekolahku dulu. Aku pernah berada di posisi Yoosung. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana rasanya. Malas ke sekolah setiap hari, merasa tidak aman saat berada di sana, butuh teman ke mana saja, bahkan terkadang teman meninggalkan kita saat senior-senior itu datang. Aku takut sekali."

Mungkin Zen merasakan perubahan _tone_ suaraku yang mulai bergetar. Bagaimanapun juga, masalah _bully_ ini adalah masalah serius. Dulu aku punya Jiyoong yang selalu siap membelaku, tapi Yoosung? Ia sendirian di sini, suram karena kehilangan Rika, otomatis _introvert_ karena kesehariannya adalah bermain _game_. Aku merasa sangsi perihal ia memiliki teman. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Yoosung bukanlah tipikal laki-laki yang bisa bertengkar.

Zen : "Euhm.. aku turut sedih mendengarnya. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit ketakutan itu. Setelah kabur dari rumah dan berhenti sekolah, aku secara tidak resmi hidup sendiri. Aku punya teman-teman di geng motor, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengandalkan mereka setiap saat. Hanya saja, aku merasakan manfaatnya sekarang. Hidupku yang keras itu membuatku terbiasa berjuang untuk hal terkecil sekalipun. Aku juga merasakan bagaimana tidak enaknya hidup sendiri. Ketika V dan Rika mengajakku bergabung, aku merasa tidak yakin. Tapi akhirnya.. aku merasa senang. Karena bergabung di RFA, aku bertemu banyak anak yang bernasib sama sepertiku dulu. Aku memberi mereka bantuan dan kulihat mereka senang setiap kali mendapatkannya. Aku benar-benar merasa berguna untuk orang lain. Di pesta pun aku bertemu banyak sekali orang, dari mulai pelajar kecil hingga orang terkenal. Banyak inspirasi yang kudapat dari mereka. Lebih-lebih lagi, karena RFA mempertemukanku dengan dirimu, Haneul."

Zen…

Zen : "Ehm.. Soal Yoosung, aku jadi malu padamu. Aku sudah kenal lama dengan si bocah itu, tapi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Maksudku, ia sudah mahasiswa dan aku selalu merasa bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sedangkan dirimu.. kau baru mengenal Yoosung, tapi sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mendengar kata-katamu, aku merasa justru kau-lah yang lebih mengenalnya dan itu benar. Kau benar-benar perasa, Haneul. Besarnya rasa empatimu membuatku merasa malu. Tch, hahaha.. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku semalu ini. Sebegitu tidak pedulinya kah aku pada si bocah itu? Ya ampun."

Haneul : "Zen… Yoosung 'kan bisa disebut adikmu juga."

Zen : "Iya.. iya.. Maaf, ya nona. Aku akan berusaha lebih peka lagi, oke? Hmm.. Cukup sampai sini saja ya membicarakan bocah itu. Haneul, apa kau sudah makan?"

Haneul : "Sudah. Kau sendiri?"

Zen : "Aku juga sudah. Sekarang, kau mau apa?"

Haneul : "Sepertinya aku mau tidur saja. Tadinya aku berniat melanjutkan pekerjaanku, tapi susah sekali berkonsentrasi. Jadi, kurasa pikiranku akan membaik sehabis tidur. Mungkin aku akan mulai bekerja jam 4 pagi nanti."

Zen : "Hmm.. begitu, ya? Mau aku nyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu?"

 _Lu-llaby?_

Haneul : "Eh? Uhm.. Untukku? Euhm… Boleh saja sih…"

Malu, satu kata yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Setelah semua nasihat Jaehee, aku merasa ada satu pagar yang tumbuh membatasi perasaanku kepada Zen. Aku tidak bilang bahwa perasaanku padanya berubah atau hilang, tapi seperti tertahan. Bisa kukatakan, aku mencoba sebaik mungkin berpikir bahwa Zen hanya bersikap ramah padaku atau sekedar _fan service_ dengan memberikan kata-kata manis, _selfie_ eksklusif. Tapi _lullaby_? Bukankah ini berlebihan sebagai _fan service_? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Beberapa jam yang lalu aku menyugesti diri bahwa Zen sama sekali TIDAK TERTARIK padaku. Detik ini semua usaha itu berakhir sia-sia karena tawaran _lullaby_ -nya. Pagar itu sedikit tumbang. Aku kembali berpikir bahwa Zen benar-benar menyukaiku.

Zen : "Hehehe. Aku mulai, ya…

 _Sweeter than chocolate_

 _I'll tell you about my love_

 _You are my precious love_

 _My angel, my everything_

 _Stronger than the scent of coffee_

 _I'll show you my love_

 _My love is always just one_

 _We'll talk and listen to each other from now on_

Zen : "Hhh~… bagaimana nona muda? Sudah cukup atau mau tambah?"

* * *

Pukul 21.00

Nonaktifkan ponsel dan tidur secepat mungkin. Rencanaku selanjutnya adalah bangun jam 3 dini hari, lalu kembali menghafal skrip dan lagu untuk proyek besarku nanti. Pada jam 5 pagi aku akan keluar sejenak untuk berolahraga dan kembali sekitar satu jam kemudian. Aku pun harus ada di gedung teater jam 7 pagi guna berlatih bersama teman-teman di sana.

 _Meeting_ perdanaku dengan Echo Girl akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Aku harus berusaha keras agar ia tahu bahwa bukanlah keputusan yang salah untuk memilihku dalam proyek ini. Aku pun sudah bekerja keras untuk sampai di tahap ini, sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk membuang kesempatan. Aku percaya bahwa usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil.

Setelah melepas pakaian, aku berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut. Ini pertama kalinya -setelah bertahun-tahun- aku tidur sebelum jam 10 malam. Kebiasaan bergadangku mungkin akan memperlambat datangnya kantuk. Oleh karena itu, semua lampu kumatikan agar kantuk datang lebih cepat.

Suasana sudah sepi saat kedua mata ini kututup dalam damai. Aku membayangkan diriku berdansa waltz dengan Haneul di sebuah _ballroom_ besar. Ia dengan gaun putri berwarna pink dan aku dengan kostum Prince Charming. Kami berdua akan terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain.

Kenapa aku memikirkan ini?

Karena aku ingin memimpikan sesuatu yang indah. Bukankah mimpi berhubungan dengan hal yang kita pikirkan sebelum tidur? Hahaha. Ya, aku ingin sekali memimpikan Haneul. Berdansa di sebuah sebuah _ballroom_ agung, persis seperti khayalanku ini.

Ikuti alurnya, biarkan khayalan ini mengalir..

Seperti air…

Lambat laun aku semakin merasa tenang.

Sangat tenang.

Aku merasa semakin larut dalam satu hal. Tidak bisa diinterpretasikan, tapi ini sungguh nyaman dan menambatkan.

Tenang…

Bulan di atas langit. Suasana sudah padam ketika Zen tengah memasuki alam istirahatnya. Di luar dugaan, aktor tampan ini pulas tertidur di jam produktifnya.

Di kegelapan kamarnya...

KREEEKK..

Suara kecil itu sedikit menyadarkan Zen. Matanya masih menyipit saat suara itu kembali muncul.

KREEEKK

Kedua mata merah itu terbuka lebar. Suara itu lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Zen terdiam. Kaku, merinding, tegang. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari suara apa barusan. Itu adalah suara pintu lemarinya jika dibuka.

Zen tidak pernah salah –di sini setidaknya.

Pintu lemari –di belakangnya- memang terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya pintu lemari itu terbuka lebar. Suara lemari tua yang mengerikan itu membuat Zen kaku di ranjang. Pikirannya menerawang. Dari hal sekecil tikus hingga sesuatu yang besar sebagai ekspektasi buruk. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa lemari itu tidak mungkin dapat terbuka jika tidak ditarik gagangnya. Hal terburuknya adalah, hanya ada Zen seorang di tempat itu. Tempat tua itu.

Setelah beberapa saat pintu lemari di belakangnya terbuka lebar, pintu lemari itu kembali menutup. Juga sedikit demi sedikit.

KRIEEKKK…

Suaranya begitu rapuh, namun kuat menegangkan bulu kuduk Zen.

Refleksnya kambuh. Zen bangkit dari ranjang dan menoleh ke belakang, sumber suara mengerikan barusan. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tubuhnya berkeringat dingin disertai nafas memburu seperti ini.

Namun…

Penglihatan Zen tidak bercanda. Pintu lemari itu terbuka sedikit sekali, hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi baginya.

Hyun Ryu masih berusaha berpikir positif. Spekulasi soal tikus, cara menutup lemari yang tidak benar, penuhnya lemari itu, dan sebagainya. Namun sebanyak apapun spekulasi yang otaknya ciptakan, keringat dingin dan debaran jantung itu tidak kian mereda. Justru semakin bertambah seiring dengan semakin banyaknya spekulasi yang dibuat.

Di kesepian itu tiba-tiba..

DING DONG

"HWAAA..!" Zen tersentak.

Suara bel mengagetkan suasana. Zen masih terdiam di ranjang sembari melihat ke arah pintu kamar. Ia berusaha tetap sadar setelah jantungnya hampir melompat ke luar.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Bunyi bel beberapa kali itu membuat Zen semakin terpuruk. 'Biarkan saja… biarkan saja…,' cetusnya dalam hati. Namun…

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Tetap tidak merubah keadaan Zen yang masih terpuruk.

Belum cukup…

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Zen? Zen? Kau di dalam?"

Terdengar bunyi lain selain suara ketuk pintu. Suara ringan namun dalam itu, begitu fasih menyebut namanya. Zen menduga tentang sesuatu yang lebih nyata.

"P-Pak Jeong?" gumamnya pelan.

…

Setelah aku yakin bahwa di luar pintu apartemen sewaanku ini adalah manusia, kubuka pintu dan mendapati Pak Jeong. Pak Jeong adalah pemilik properti ini. Aku kenal baik dirinya dan dia pun sangat kenal padaku. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap enam bulan aku mengiriminya _prepaid rent_.

Tubuhnya kurus dan berjanggut kasar. Nyaris tidak tampak seperti tuan tanah. Berpakaian seadanya dan mulut beraroma alkohol, ia mendatangiku di jam seperti ini dengan membawa selembar kertas.

"Selamat malam, Zen." Cara memanggilnya normal. Oke, ia tidak mabuk sekalipun nafasnya sangat bau soju.

"Ya, Pak Jeong? Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas bawaannya padaku. Aku meraihnya dan memandang heran. "Apa ini?"

"Bacalah Ketentuan No 19. Lisan," perintahnya datar.

Aku coba kabulkan permintaannya. "Penyewa dilarang keras membawa orang lain atau tamu ke dalam properti sewaan selama lebih dari 24 jam tanpa sepengetahuan atau seizin pemilik properti. Jika penyewa diketahui telah melakukan pelanggaran, maka akan dikenakan sanksi berupa denda sebesar jumlah yang telah disepakati sebelumnya saat tanda tangan persetujuan sewa."

Untuk apa aku membacakan ayat ini? Apa Pak Jeong benar-benar mabuk?

"Sekarang, apa kau sudah ingat peraturan ini?"

Aku masih tidak mengerti. "Ya, tentu saja aku ingat peraturan ini."

Heran sekali. Mengapa ia jauh-jauh mendatangiku hanya untuk melakukan hal ini?

" _Aigooo_ … Jika kau sudah tahu dari awal, lantas mengapa kau masih melanggarnya, huh?"

"Melanggar? Melanggar apa, Pak Jeong? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Ah~… Sudah cukup berpura-puranya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu soal perempuan itu? Sudah akui saja~.."

"Perempuan? Perempuan siapa?"

"Siapa? Ya pacarmu itu. Perempuan yang sudah tiga hari tidur bersamamu di sini. Iya, kan?"

Ini sudah lewat skedul jam tidurku dan aku tidak mengerti apapun yang ia katakan.

"Perempuan apa? Aku tidak membawa siapapun kemari."

"Lantas, bagaimana kau menjelaskan perempuan berambut sebahu itu?"

"Siapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Hhh~.. Lantas apa ini?" Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celana dan menunjukkan sesuatu padaku.

Sebuah video.

Kemungkinan besar video itu diambil dari taman dalam komplek apartemen saat senja. Di layar, aku melihat bagian belakang apartemenku yang berjendela dan berbalkon. Terlihat beberapa kali kilasan bayangan di jendela yang berasal dari dalam apartemenku. Kilasan itu terus terjadi hingga sesuatu muncul dan diam. Sesuatu itu menyerupai sosok seorang perempuan. Ia terlihat seperti menatap ke luar jendela. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, tapi kulitnya putih pucat, berambut panjang, _dress_ berwarna putih…

 _Stereotype_ perempuan ini membuat bulu kudukku menegang kembali.

"Sekarang, apa lagi yang mau kau sangkal, huh?"


	10. Apostrophe

**Chapter 10 : Apostrophe**

 **Review Section :**

 **Hyelaflaf : Thank you buat review dan pujiannya. Ahahaha.. Iya, panjang buanget ini.. /fyuh. Soal Min Hyuk, iya... Hehehe... Bakal ada ehem-ehem ama Jaehee karena dia MC cowo. Karakter pertamaku Jaehee, jadi aku pingin dia bahagia juga. Seenggaknya di sini.. :')**

 **NB :**

 **1\. '...' diikuti narasi Italic (1x Enter) = Flashback/Past**

 **2\. '...' diikuti narasi NON-Italic (1x Enter) = Present**

 **Cr : K Will - Tree (Lagu ini bakal muncul 2X)**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

* * *

 **..**

 **03.00 (707)**

707 : "A.."

707 : "A~.."

707 : **"Ahoy Mateys~!"**

707 : "Ada yang _online_ ~? "

707 : "…"

707 : "Uhm…"

707 : "Spertinya tidak.. X("

707 : "Aku.."

707 : "Seven The Great"

707 : "Sang Penguasa tujuh lautan dan samudra.."

707 : "Telah kembali dari perantauan antara hidup dan mati…!"

707 : "Semuanya karena…"

707 : "ZEN _HYUUUNG_ ~.."

707 : "Aku kembali untukmu, _hyung_ ~.. X3"

707 : "Dan karena.."

707 : "Aku adalah penegak keadilan.."

707 : "Haneul dan Yoosung dilempari telur..?!"

707 : _/surprised_

707 : "Sebagai Defender of Justice, aku tidak akan membiarkannya~! ."

707 : "Dan karena itulah…"

707 : "Aku datang untuk memberitahu kalian satu hal mengejutkan."

707 : " _Lad and lass_..~"

707 : " _Drum roll please_ …~"

707 : "Pelempar telur itu **BUKAN** 101."

707 : "Maksudku.."

707 : "Aku sudah melihat orang yang Yoosung maksud. Mereka bertiga membentuk 101 ketika jalan bersama XD."

707 : " _Anyway_.."

707 : "Pelakunya bukan mereka."

707 : "Tapi seorang perempuan.."

707 : _/surprised_

707 : "YA. SEORANG **PEREMPUAAANNN** ….!"

707 : _/surprised_

707 : _/surprised_

707 : "Terkejutkah? PENASARANKAH?"

707 : "'Ya, Seven. Kami terkejut. Siapakah mereka sebenarnya? Mohon lindungi kami Defender of Justice!'"

707 : "Baiklah…"

707 : "Sebagai balasannya…"

707 : "Kalian harus menyerahkan 10 upeti Honey Buddha Chips di setiap jam mulai hari ini~!" *v*

707 : " _Anyway_.."

707 : "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

707 : "Akan kukorek lagi informasi mengenai siapa pelempar telur itu sebenarnya."

707 : "ARRRR…!"

 _ **707 has left the chatroom**_

* * *

Aku mendapat panggilan pagi ini. Mendadak, serius, dan tidak ada petunjuk untuk apa panggilan tersebut ditujukan. Aku tetap menerimanya, karena panggilan itu berasal dari Pen Ink Paper.

Pikiranku terus mengingatkan perihal pengeditan novel yang harus diselesaikan dalam beberapa jam. Detik ini, kakiku telah menyentuh lantai kantor Pen Ink Paper. Sejak melangkah masuk, aku merasa mata orang-orang mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Satpam, resepsionis, _office boy_ , karyawan, karyawati, semuanya.

Begitu pun ketika aku menumpang lift yang berisikan sejumlah penuh karyawan. Mereka semua memperhatikanku seolah aku adalah karyawan baru.

Sampai di lantai tiga, aku mendapati hal yang sama. Lantai tiga merupakan Divisi Penerbitan. Tempat kerjaku berada di sini, bersama para kerabat yang sudah kukenal sejak lama. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, mereka menatapku dengan cara yang sama seperti orang-orang di kantor ini sebelumnya.

Heran sekali.

Jika mereka mencoba mengerjaiku karena ulang tahun…

Ulang tahunku tidak terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Hai, Daehee?!" sapaku pada seorang karyawati di sini. Kupikir ia tengah sibuk mengedit skrip buku pelajaran di mejanya.

Daehee sudah bekerja di sini selama dua setengah tahun. Umurnya mungkin sama dengan Jaehee, namun Daehee punya semangat lebih muda beberapa tahun dan menolak dipanggil _eonni_ atau _nuna_ oleh siapapun. Perawakannya sangat ramah dan periang. Ia juga-lah yang membimbingku dengan sabar di masa-masa awal bekerja. Ini menjadikan kami berdua sangat dekat, sahabat hingga kini.

Namun…

Daehee pergi begitu saja.

Aneh..

Aku terdiam heran.

Tidak biasanya Daehee seperti ini.

Tidak biasanya ia meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Park Haneul?" panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bae Jong Sam, _supervisor_ dari Divisi Penerbitan ini. Ia mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya, yaitu masuk ke ruang _supervisor_ di dekat pintu.

Aku menurut.

Setelah masuk ke ruang kantornya tersebut, aku duduk di salah satu kursi. Di sana sudah ada Yoo Jung Shin, selaku Kepala Divisi Jurnalistik dan Kang Tae Goon, selaku Kepala Divisi _News & Infotainment_.

Ini pertama kalinya aku disuruh duduk bersama mereka dalam satu ruangan. Rasanya tidak begitu nyaman -duduk bersama para petinggi ini maksudku. Semakin tidak nyaman setelah mengetahui bagaimana tatapan mereka terhadapku. Lebih intens dari para karyawan sebelumnya.

"Haneul, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa dirimu dipanggil ke sini?" _Supervisor_ ku memulai pembicaraan.

"Emm.. Karena _deadline_ novel Rose in Clouds?"

 _Supervisor_ ku mengangguk kecil. Selanjutnya, ia menuangkan teh ke dalam sebuah cangkir putih dan ditujukan kepadaku. "Minumlah dulu. Kau terlihat sangat tegang. Teh ini akan membantumu lebih rileks."

"Um.. Terima kasih, _Supervisor_ Bae." Aku menerimanya dan menyeruput teh nikmat ini. Rasa manis dan aromanya sangat pas. Memang ampuh membunuh sedikit rasa gugup.

"Park Haneul, langsung saja. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu."

Dialog Kepala Yoo membuatku segera menaruh cangkir ke atas meja. Ia terlihat sangat serius. "Y-Ya? Ada apa?"

"Begini. Apa kau mengenal seorang aktor musikal bernama Zen?"

"Euhm… Siapa?"

Zen?

Apa 'Zen' yang mereka maksud adalah 'Zen' yang aku kenal?

"Zen. Aktor teater musikal di Seoul. Hanya ada satu aktor musikal bernama Zen di Seoul, bahkan di Korea Selatan. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Uhm.. Itu.. Kurasa aku tahu. Aku sering melihat fotonya bertebaran di Picstagram."

"Jadi, kau tahu siapa Zen?" Kali ini Kepala Kang yang bertanya.

"... Ya, tapi hanya dari Picstagram."

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Aku menggeleng.

Para kepala divisi dan _supervisor_ ku saling menatap bergantian.

"Kau sungguh tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya. Aku hanya mengenalnya dari internet."

Selagi Kepala Kang dan Kepala Yoo berdiskusi, _Supervisor_ Bae sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku dan berbisik. "Haneul, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari setahun. Kau orang yang jujur. Salah satu jurnalis di perusahaan ini mendapat bukti soal kedekatan dirimu dengan Zen yang mereka berdua maksud."

Ucapan _Supervisor_ Bae membuat kedua mataku melebar.

"Bukti itu sudah tersebar luas di internet," lanjutnya.

* * *

Langkahku kali ini begitu lemas, lambat, dan menuntut. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan langkahku pagi tadi. Rasanya sangat berat untuk tetap berdiri dan berjalan. Juga agar air mata ini tidak jatuh.

Aku keluar dari area kantor sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Menyusuri area pertokoan, aku tidak merasa seantusias biasanya. Rasanya tidak begitu selera melihat berbagai macam pakaian, tas, sepatu, maupun aksesoris yang sengaja dipajang di jendela.

Tidak hanya itu.

Aku hanya bisa menatap tanah, pura-pura tidak mendengar ketika mereka yang ada di sekelilingku berbisik satu sama lain. Dari cara mereka menatap dan bicara, aku tahu mereka sedang mendiskusikan topik yang sama dengan bahan gosip di kantor pagi ini.

Rumor kedekatan antara diriku dengan Zen.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bangku trotoar dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pasrah, ketika semua ingatan kembali memutar.

…

 _"Bukti itu sudah tersebar luas di internet," lanjutnya._

 _"Beberapa jurnalis dari media lain kini tengah mengincar jurnalis kita. Jadi, bukan hanya jurnalis di perusahaan ini saja yang mengetahuinya. Para jurnalis lain pun sudah mengetahui rumor tersebut." Kepala Yoo bicara._

 _"Park Haneul, jika itu memang benar dirimu, kau bisa memberitahukannya kepada kami secara jujur. Kami akan melindungimu," ujar Kepala Kang_

 _Aku berusaha sebisaku untuk mengelak dugaan mereka. Namun ketika mereka mengeluarkan semua hal yang dianggap bukti…_

 _"Ini. Ini semua adalah sebagian yang kami temukan di internet. Masih banyak foto yang dapat dijadikan bahan bukti kedekatan antara dirimu dengan Zen." Kepala Yoo menyerahkan satu buah amplop tebal padaku._

 _Setelah kulihat isinya…_

 _Speechless.._

 _Aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi._

 _Semua foto itu menangkap momen bersama antara diriku dengan Zen saat pergi ke puncak beberapa waktu silam._

 _"Bagaimana Haneul? Apa itu benar bukan dirimu? Karena ada bukti lain yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah dirimu."_

 _Aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengetahui hal ini?_

 _Semuanya membuatku bingung._

 _Daehee pun terus menghindariku._

 _Setelah mengalami interogasi oleh para Kepala Divisi dan supervisor selama satu jam, aku diperbolehkan pulang guna menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah sebagai editor novel. Di saat itulah aku menemukan Daehee tengah berbincang intim dengan staf resepsionis. Sempat kudengar ia menyebut namaku beberapa kali. Begitu mata kami saling bertemu, Daehee menghentikan kegiatannya dan melangkah menjauh._

 _Aku tidak hanya tinggal diam. Segera kukejar dirinya dengan kecepatan langkah yang setara. "DAEHEE… TUNGGU…!"_

 _Ia tetap berjalan dengan cepat, tidak sekalipun menengok ke belakang._

 _Kupercepat lagi langkahku hingga mampu menyusul dan meraih lengannya. Kutahan lengan itu agar ia berhenti menjauh. "Daehee, dengarkan aku.."_

 _Daehee memang tidak melangkah lebih jauh, namun enggan menatapku. Aku tahu ia marah akan sesuatu. Ini karena ia melepas genggaman tanganku dengan cukup kasar. Nafasnya begitu berat. Tidak lama kemudian…_

 _"Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Haneul? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal Zen? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU BAHWA KAU KENAL DENGANNYA?!"_

 _Tentu Daehee tidak akan keberatan untuk menaikkan suaranya padaku. Lantai gedung ini begitu luas sehingga tidak ada yang peduli pada kami saat itu._

 _Tapi aku peduli padanya. Ia satu-satunya sahabatku dan aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu di antara kami berdua. Ketika ia menyebut nama Zen, aku mulai mengerti semuanya._

 _Astaga…_

 _Aku baru ingat.._

 _Hal yang sangat penting._

 _Jadi, alasannya menghindariku hanyalah karena Zen? Karena ia pun tahu soal rumor antara diriku dengan Zen?_

 _Di keterdiaman itu aku melihat ekspresinya berubah. Dari yang sebelumnya gusar kini menjadi sedih. Bahkan dapat kupastikan bahwa ia hampir menangis saat mengutarakan dialog selanjutnya._

 _"Kau masih ingat teater musikal yang kita tonton bersama beberapa waktu lalu? Apa kau masih ingat hal yang selalu aku utarakan sebelumnya?"_

 _Oh.._

 _The Romance of Marie Antoinette._

 _Kami menonton teater musikal tersebut bersama, tepat di hari terakhir pertunjukan. Atau malam ke-4 ku di RFA._

 _"Kau masih ingat siapa yang aku suka di pertunjukan teater tersebut?"_

 _Aku menunduk mengerti. Ingin rasanya menelan bulat-bulat lidahku saat itu. Daehee resmi mengingatkanku akan hal lain yang nyaris terlupakan._

 _Zen merupakan pemeran utama di drama musikal tersebut._

 _"Hans Axel von Fersen, karena Zen yang memerankannya."_

 _Aku melihat satu bulir air mata Daehee turun. "Jadi kau ingat? Kau ingat bahwa aku menyukai Zen?"_

 _Aku mengangguk lemah dan merasa sangat salah._

 _"Jadi kenapa, Haneul? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU BAHWA KAU PACARNYA?! Aku malu sekali, kau tahu?" Daehee kembali bersuara tinggi. Walau begitu, ia tetap menahan diri agar tangisnya tidak semakin pecah._

 _"B..Bukan begitu Daehee..! Kau harusnya mendengarku dulu…."_

 _"Tidak perlu, Haneul. Kau tidak pernah bicara apapun soal Zen padaku, seolah-olah kau tidak pernah mengenalnya. Ternyata, selama ini kau sangat kenal dengan Zen, hanya saja tidak pernah bicara apa-apa padaku. Kau bohong selama ini, Haneul. Aku pikir kau tidak menyukai teater musikal sejak awal, tapi ternyata kau hanya berpura-pura. Apa menyenangkan bagimu untuk melihatku -sebagai fans darinya- banyak bicara yang bukan-bukan, hnn?"_

 _Rasa menyesal benar-benar memenuhiku seperti oksigen. "… Daehee, tidak. Dengarkan aku dulu.."_

 _"… Aku kecewa padamu, Haneul." Daehee kembali melangkah cepat. Kali ini ia menuju lift._

 _Aku pun mengejarnya._

 _"Tidak, Daehee. Dengar.. itu semua hanya rumor. Kau harus percaya padaku..!" Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak mau ia membenciku hanya karena masalah ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya, tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Zen._

 _Nam Daehee sudah masuk lift saat kembali menyatakan hal yang membuatku tidak bisa mengelak._

 _"CUKUP, HANEUL! KATAKAN SAJA PADA FOTO-FOTO ITU DAN TAS RANSEL MAROON PEMBERIANKU YANG KAU PAKAI SAAT BERKENCAN DENGANNYA!"_

 _Daehee menutup pintu liftnya._

 _Tidak ada lagi._

…

Sahabatku meninggalkanku, marah kepadaku.

Sekarang aku di sini. Duduk sendiri, bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku mencoba berpikir dengan jernih mengenai masalah ini, terutama soal Daehee. Apa yang harus aku tebus agar ia mau mendengarkanku?

Dan untuk Zen…

Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?

* * *

Rasanya lebih aman ketika berada di gedung teater, kantorku selama beberapa tahun. Walaupun tubuh ini masih terasa lelah akibat pindah kamar semalam, menekuni latihan seni peran tetap terasa sangat menyenangkan. _Passion_ ku mengalir pada jalurnya, sehingga selalu akan ada tenaga untuk kembali menekuni apa yang menjadi bidangku. Selelah apapun itu. Bahkan tak jarang, latihan yang justru mengembalikan energiku.

Setelah Pak Jeong memberitahuku soal 'penampakan' semalam, aku dan petugas keamanan properti melakukan geledah apartemen. Penggeledahan itu berlangsung sekitar satu jam hingga akhirnya apartemenku dinyatakan 'bersih'. Artinya, tidak ada penyusup datang kemari.

Beralih dari anggapan soal penyusup, aku bicara pada Pak Jeong dan Pak Han soal sesuatu yang di luar akal sehat. Aku cerita pada mereka bagaimana garam yang selalu aku simpan di atas meja makan berpindah tempat, cucianku pindah ke lemari pakaian bersih, dan hilangnya beberapa barang seperti rekaman musikal kesayanganku.

Pak Jeong dan Pak Han tidak mempercayainya (Ya. Ada yang bermarga Han di properti ini dan dia adalah seorang satpam. Ia pun tidak brengsek seperti JerkMin Han). Mereka menganggapku lupa menaruh barang-barang tersebut. Intinya, tidak ada yang percaya soal cerita hantuku dan Pak Jeong tetap meminta denda.

Aku tentu tidak menerimanya begitu saja. Setelah satu jam berunding, akhirnya diperoleh sebuah kesepakatan. Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bersalah, Pak Jeong mempersilahkanku untuk pindah kamar sementara. Juga agar aku bisa beristirahat di kamar yang –sekiranya- tidak berhantu. Aku tetap membayar denda itu, hanya saja Pak Jeong berjanji akan mengembalikannya lagi dalam bentuk biaya peralihan properti baru atau _prepaid rent_.

Aku belum menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, termasuk Haneul. Aku tidak mau imej baikku turun hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Kembali lagi ke teater.

Di latihan kali ini aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa dengan teman-temanku. Mereka lebih banyak diam daripada biasa. Awalnya kupikir ini semua terjadi karena kami memulai latihan sejak pagi hari dan belum istirahat makan siang hingga kini. Tapi…

"Zen?"

"Oh, Pak _Director_?"

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk latihan bersama Echo Girl minggu depan? Barusan manajernya menghubungiku. Ia menanyakan status persiapanmu."

"Oh, masalah itu. Aku hanya perlu menghafal sedikit lagi. Aku akan berusaha sangat keras."

"Ya, aku percaya. Kau memang mencintai pekerjaanmu, Zen. Tapi… Zen, apa kau sadar betul apa konsekuensinya saat kau sudah berhasil bekerja sama dengan Echo Girl?"

"Uhm.. Maksudnya? Jadi lebih sibuk?"

"Ahahaha.. iya, benar. Kau akan jadi lebih sibuk. Bahkan mungkin akan melupakan kami semua di teater ini. Tapi.. bukan itu yang aku maksud. Yang aku maksud adalah kau akan jadi sangat terkenal. Bahkan bisa jadi agensi besar melirikmu untuk mengajak bergabung. Jika sampai terjadi, apa kau sudah siap?"

Kata-kata Pak _Director_ membuatku sumringah. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa aku terlarut dalam fantasi yang ia ciptakan. "Ah, tidak akan secepat itu. Dilirik agensi besar tentu menjadi impian semua aktor seni peran sepertiku. Aku dan teman-teman berjuang untuk itu. Tapi sekalipun itu terjadi, aku akan tetap berada di teater ini. Bagaimanapun juga, teater ini adalah 'rumahku' sejak lama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan masalah siap tidak siap… aku akan berusaha untuk tetap profesional."

"Termasuk… untuk tidak mengakui pacarmu?"

"… Apa?"

"Umh.. Zen, kau tahu 'kan? Beberapa agensi tidak menginginkan artisnya memiliki pacar selama masih terikat kontrak. Jika itu dirimu, apa kau siap?"

Penjelasan Pak _Director_ tidak begitu masuk akal. Bukannya itu sama saja dengan pelarangan hak asasi manusia?

"Umm.. Ya."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa kau sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan pacarmu?"

Mendengar itu membuatku serba salah. Pak _Director_ tahu aku belum punya pacar. Apa sekarang dia sedang menghinaku?

"Hmm? Pacar?"

Pimpinanku itu mengangguk. "Ya, pacar. Sejak kapan, Zen? Aku malah mengetahuinya dari media, bukan darimu."

Soal pacar-pacaran ini membuatku pusing. Pertama Pak Jeong, sekarang Pak _Director_. Apa jangan-jangan video penampakan di kamarku tersebut sudah tersebar luas di media? Dan Pak _Director_ menangkapnya sama seperti Pak Jeong?

"Oh.. Aku mengerti. Maksudnya video penampakan di apartemenku itu, ya?"

"Apartemen? Oh. Ada lagi yang di apartemen?"

"… Hah?"

* * *

Aku segerakan diriku mengecek Areum dan Never. Di bagian berita, aku melihat sesuatu yang cukup mencengangkan. Tiga berita di sana merupakan berita tentangku dan Haneul. Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca satu per satu berita tersebut. Inti dari ketiga berita itu sama, yaitu seorang Zen menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan seorang perempuan bernama Haneul.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku seterkenal ini?'_ gumamku dalam hati.

Aku tersenyum membaca berita-berita itu. Menurutku, menjadi pacar Haneul bukanlah masalah. Sejujurnya, aku menyukai Haneul. Sangat-sangat suka. Aku berencana untuk mengungkapkannya begitu proyek dengan Echo Girl selesai. Kukira Haneul pun bukanlah tipe perempuan yang senang diajak terburu-buru. Karenanya, aku berusaha menahan diri saat ini. Lebih baik lambat tapi berhasil daripada cepat namun gagal. Pada akhirnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan rumor percintaan ini.

Umh?

Baru saja pikiran itu terlintas, aku dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang tidak pernah dikira sebelumnya. Beberapa _netter_ menulis komentar pedas soal rumor ini. Kebanyakan dari komentar tersebut membicarakan Haneul. Mereka semua bicara buruk soal Haneul.

Jika Haneul atau orang-orang di sekitarnya sampai membaca ini, maka…

Jemariku segera mencari kontak Haneul. Kuputuskan untuk segera menghubunginya sembari berpikir kalut.

Satu, dua, tiga…

Haneul tidak menjawabnya hingga nada sambung terakhir.

Aku coba lagi.

Tidak berhasil.

Aku coba lagi.

Tidak lagi.

Terus kucoba berkali-kali menghubunginya.

Seterusnya pula aku gagal.

Aku merasa resah. Sebelumnya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Sebelumnya, aku pun tidak yakin bahwa diriku seterkenal para personil _boyband_ atau penyanyi _cover_ di Utube.

Tunggu…

 _Fancafe_.

Aku segera mencari _fancafe_ yang memuat tentang diriku.

Ternyata portal berita bukanlah apa-apa.

Di _fancafe_ , aku melihat banyak sekali diskusi aktif untuk membicarakan diriku dan Haneul. Mereka berasumsi soal kehidupan asmaraku, hingga yang paling parah : mengutuk Haneul.

Aku tidak habis pikir.

Juga…

Dari mana mereka mendapatkan semua foto-foto ini?

Terutama foto _selfie_ diriku bersama Haneul saat berada di taman.

Bagaimana bisa?

Foto itu diambil dengan menggunakan kamera ponsel milikku.

Jika pun Haneul memiliki foto tersebut, apa mungkin dia yang menyebarkannya?

* * *

 **14.12 (Jaehee, Zen)**

Jaehee : "Zen.."

Zen : "Hi, Jaehee.."

Jaehee : "Apa kau sudah membaca berita hari ini?"

Jaehee : "Banyak berita soal dirimu dan Haneul."

Zen : "…"

Jaehee : "Zen.."

Zen : "Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Haneul."

Jaehee : "?"

Zen : "Aku berusaha menghubunginya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi ia tidak mengangkat panggilannya."

Zen : "Ia juga tidak _online_ di RFA."

Zen : "Jaehee, aku khawatir padanya."

Jaehee : "…"

Zen : "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Zen : "Tidak biasanya Haneul sulit dihubungi seperti ini."

Zen : "Aku benar-benar khawatir."

Jaehee : "Aku akan coba menghubunginya."

Jaehee : "Akan kusampaikan padanya untuk segera _online_ di _chatroom_. Agar semuanya tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja."

Zen : "Terima kasih, Jaehee."

Zen : "Oh ya.."

Jaehee : "?"

Zen : "Aku harus minta maaf padamu."

Zen : "Aku sudah mengabaikan semua nasihatmu kemarin."

Zen : "Aku tidak menyangka bisa sampai terjadi seperti ini."

Jaehee : "…"

Jaehee : "Semua _fancafe_ sedang sibuk membicarakan dirimu."

Jaehee : "Zen, berhati-hatilah."

Zen : "Ya."

Zen : "Tolong sampaikan itu juga pada Haneul."

Zen : "Juga agar dia mengangkat panggilanku. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya."

* * *

Selalu ada yang baru mengenai Zen di setiap jam. Tidak hanya Zen, Haneul pun ikut terseret dalam pemberitaan tidak bersumber ini.

Semua media sosial heboh. Picstagram, Areum, Never, FB, ashfm, Pine Official, Faith, Bahoo, semuanya. Semua akun Zen penuh dengan notifikasi terkait rumor antara dirinya dan Haneul. Ada yang bertanya, bahkan hingga mengutuki Haneul hanya karena berfoto bersama Zen. Hal yang sama pun berlaku di sosial media Haneul, terutama Picstagram dan Faith. Hanya saja, tidak ada hal baik untuk dirinya di sana. Yang ada hanyalah tumpahan kecemburuan, kemarahan, dan penghinaan. Beberapa fans dari Zen bahkan berani menelepon Haneul dan mengumandangkan kata-kata kasar. Juga, tidak henti-hentinya ponsel Haneul memberitahu majikannya soal kehadiran pesan-pesan baru berisi kata-kata jahat. Bahkan tidak pantas untuk diucapkan.

Di saat ini Haneul 'kembali' ke masa lalunya : di atas ranjang, di bawah selimut.

Di masa SMP dan SMA, Haneul tidak jauh dari berbagai hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman berada di sekolah. Tuan dan Nyonya Park tidak pernah tahu soal bagaimana Haneul menghadapi harinya di lembaga pendidikan. Yang mereka berdua tahu, Haneul selalu pergi ke kamar dan tidur sampai pagi begitu ia tiba di rumah. Sering pula Haneul melewatkan makan malam karena tidur saking nyenyaknya.

Pada detik ini, ponselnya pun terbaring di atas ranjang. Benda itu terus bergetar dan bersuara. Namun Haneul tidak peduli. Ia tidak –mau- lagi melihat siapa penelepon maupun pengirim pesan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia terus mengubur dirinya seperti sekarang.

Menangis,

Meremas selimutnya agar tidak lepas.

Seperti masa lalu.

Dulu ia punya Jiyoong yang selalu siap membelanya kapan saja dan di mana saja. Namun sekarang, Jiyoong tidak lagi ada di sini. Tidak ada yang membelanya sekarang, pikirnya. Jika pun itu adalah Zen, bukankah aktor musikal tersebut tengah bergelut masalah serupa? Bagi Haneul, hanya selimut dan apartemen ini satu-satunya perlindungan. Ia merasa aman berada di bawah selimut itu. Terlalu aman sehingga Haneul enggan beranjak dari sana. Barang sedetik saja.

* * *

 **18.30 (Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen)**

Yoosung : "Astaga.." _/surprised_

Yoosung : "Aku baru baca semuanya."

Yoosung : "Jaehee, apa Haneul sudah bisa dihubungi?"

Jaehee : "Hi Yoosung."

Jaehee : "Belum. Aku sudah mencobanya ribuan kali."

Jaehee : _/sigh_

Yoosung : "Aku benar-benar khawatir. Barusan aku coba menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat juga."

Jaehee : "Aku pun tidak bisa tenang."

Jaehee : "Ekspektasi burukku menjadi kenyataan."

Jaehee : "Selain menggosipkan Tuan Han, para karyawan di sini membicarakan Zen dan Haneul."

Jaehee : "Gara-gara berita ini, semakin banyak yang mengakui ketampanan Zen."

Jaehee : "Semakin Zen muncul di publik, semakin banyak yang menjadi fansnya. Semakin banyak fansnya, semakin banyak pula yang membicarakannya."

Jaehee : "Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, aku masih mengira bahwa hanya aku-lah satu-satunya yang tahu siapa Zen di perusahaan ini." _/sigh_

 _ **Zen has entered the chatroom**_

Zen : "Jaehee…"

Jaehee : "Ya, Zen?"

Zen : "Apa kau sudah berhasil menghubungi Haneul?"

Jaehee : "Belum. Ia tidak mengangkatnya. Pesanku pun tidak dibaca."

Zen : "Aku juga. Belum ada kabar darinya."

Zen : "Bagaimana pendapatmu, jika aku mendatangi apartemen Rika untuk menemuinya?"

Jaehee : "Tapi.. alamat apartemen Rika dirahasiakan."

Zen : "Aku tahu."

Zen : "Aku akan minta Seven untuk memberitahuku."

Zen : "Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Haneul."

Yoosung : "Kami semua mengkhawatirkannya, _hyung_."

Yoosung : "Kalau Seven tetap tidak mau memberitahu, bagaimana?"

Zen : "Aku akan terus memaksanya."

Jaehee : "Tapi kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus untuk saat ini."

Jaehee : "Haneul dan dirimu sedang menjadi sorotan."

Jaehee : "Kalau sampai ada informasi terbaru mengenai pertemuan kalian, suasana akan menjadi semakin parah."

Yoosung : "Benar."

Zen : "Tch."

Zen : "Ayolah."

Zen : "Malas sekali berada di apartemen."

Yoosung : "Kenapa?" /?

Zen : "Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tapi…"

Jaehee : "?"

Zen : "Ada hantu di apartemenku."

Jaehee : /?

Yoosung : _/surprised_

Yoosung : " _Hyung_ , yang benar? Masa di saat seperti ini bercanda?"

Jaehee : "Hantu?"

Zen : "Aku tidak bercanda, Yoosung. Ini sungguhan."

Zen : "Aku punya rekamannya."

Zen : _/sent a video_.

Jaehee : "…."

Yoosung : "ARRRGGHHHH! _NYESEL_ BUKANYA!" _/cry_

Yoosung : _/cry_

Yoosung : _/cry_

Yoosung : "Seram, _hyuuuung_ ~… T.T"

Yoosung : "Aku kan tinggal sendiri." _/cry_

Zen : "Kau masih beruntung, Yoosung."

Zen : "Setidaknya kau punya teman-teman di sekitaran kost-mu."

Zen : "Aku dan para tetanggaku tidak begitu akrab karena kami semua jarang bertemu."

Zen : "Semua penyewa di sini sudah bekerja. Semuanya pergi pagi dan pulang malam." _/sob_

Zen : "Jadi kupikir akan lebih baik untuk mendatangi Haneul. Aku bisa menjaganya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Zen : "Juga tidak perlu kembali ke apartemen."

Zen : "Sebenarnya, aku sudah pindah kamar."

Zen : "Tapi tetap saja menyeramkan." _/sob_

Jaehee : "Tapi tetap saja."

Jaehee : "Kenapa tidak menginap di tempat Yoosung atau Luciel saja?"

Yoosung : "Benar, _hyung_. Agar aku tidak tidur sendirian." _/cry_

Zen : " **Ughh** … Tidak ah!"

Zen : "Dua cowok tinggal bersama? Membayangkannya saja sudah jijik."

Zen : "Isshh…"

Zen : "Tempatnya Yoosung pasti kotor. Lantainya lengket lah, banyak debu lah. Yoosung kan jarang membersihkan kamarnya."

Yoosung : "Astaga, _hyung_ T.T"

Yoosung : "Kok tau?"

Jaehee : /T_T

Zen : "Sedangkan Seven…."

Zen : ".."

Zen : "Tidak. Jangan si aneh itu."

…

Zen masih 'berada' di _chatroom_ saat kedua kakinya berjalan menuju kawasan apartemen. Berbekal satu kantung penuh bungeoppang di tangan kirinya, Zen terus melangkah dengan tangan kanan yang sibuk mengurai kata di _bubble chat_. Itu berlangsung hingga satu hal berhasil menarik perhatiannya dari layar android.

Sebuah mobil mewah.

Terparkir di depan gerbang apartemen.

Sempat terbersit bahwa itu adalah Jumin, Zen segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyugesti diri bahwa tidak ada hal yang akan membuat seorang penerus grup terbesar bersedia merakyat datang ke apartemennya.

Lantas?

' _Hmm.. Mungkin saja ada calon penghuni baru. Atau yang sedang berkunjung?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian, Zen ingat bahwa ada hal yang harus dia lakukan secepatnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah menghubungi Seven untuk meminta alamat Rika. Apapun yang terjadi, Zen bertekad tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia harus menemui Haneul, guna menjaga dan melindunginya.

Zen kembali berjalan, melewati pintu masuk apartemen dan melintasi ruang lobi untuk menjangkau lift. Ia tertahan di perjalanan itu ketika Pak Jeong memanggilnya.

"ZEN?!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Oh. Pak Jeong? Ada apa?"

Pemilik properti itu menghampirinya dan tersenyum lebar. Berbisik, seakan hanya mereka berdua yang boleh mengetahui isi percakapan selanjutnya. Tidak dengan dua orang asing yang tengah duduk di sofa lobi. "Kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau kenal dengan Echo Girl?"

"Hnn? Echo Girl?"

Penuh antusias, Pak Jeong melanjutkan. Masih berbisik. "Kalau saja aku tahu bahwa kau kenal dengannya, aku akan minta titip tanda tangannya darimu sejak dulu!"

Zen mencoba mengerti maksud Pak Jeong hingga satu kesimpulan menginspirasinya. "Oh.. Soal proyekku dengan Echo Girl?"

"Apapuuunn… Kau ini seharusnya…"

" _OPPAA_ …!"

Lengkingan tinggi milik seorang gadis mendiamkan Pak Jeong dan Zen. Sepasang mata _namjadeul_ beda usia tersebut teralih pada satu hal sama. Bagaimana bisa Zen melewatkan sekelilingnya begitu saja ketika seorang yang seharusnya ia temui minggu depan berada di sana? Berdiri setelah sekian lama duduk di sofa lobi, perempuan berkisar 160 cm itu tersenyum manis kepada Zen yang baru saja menyadari situasi.

"E-cho Girl?"

* * *

Berada di antara selimut dan ranjang dalam waktu yang sangat lama telah membuat Haneul tertidur selama beberapa jam, melintasi pergantian dari siang ke malam. Tidak seharusnya Haneul dalam posisi demikian, berteman kegelapan.

Namun apa mau dikata…?

Tiba-tiba…

"BANGUUUN BANGUUUUN…! KEBAKARAN…! **KEBAKARAAAAAN…!** "

Haneul masih berkutat di peraduannya ketika suara tersebut cukup kencang untuk membuatnya tersadar. Ia pun sempat bingung mendapati ruang apartemen yang begitu gelap. Saat itu pukul 8 malam dan lampu ponsel yang menyala adalah satu-satunya cahaya di sana.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponselnya.

Diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan dilihatnya nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar. _'… Hnn? Seven?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"YEESSSS! AKHIRNYA BANGUN JUGA! _Great_..! _GREAAAATTT_..! Misi pertama SUKSESSS~…! YEAAAAHHH…!"

Sempat ragu sebelumnya, Haneul mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga. "Se… ven?"

"Yup yup?"

"… Bagaimana bisa kau menghubungiku?"

"Oh… Ahm.. Karena aku hebat?"

"Seven?" Haneul bicara dengan nada dalam, mengingatkan bahwa saat ini ia tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk bercanda.

"O-o-oh.. oke..oke.. Duuuh… jangan marah duoooonggg~…!"

"Ayolah, serius."

"Ehm.. Oke Oke.. Itu semua karena… I'M SEVEN THE GREAAAATTT~…!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Haneul segera mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Kesal.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini Seven mengganggap dirinya sebagai lelucon.

Tidak sampai dua detik…

"A.. Aduh, Haneul… Jangan marah doong~… Aku cuma bercandaaa~..."

Suara Seven kembali memenuhi ruangan dan membuat Haneul mengenyitkan alis. Heran, sekaligus penasaran. Sekali lagi, Haneul mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Lantas, bagaimana caranya kau dapat menghubungiku? Aku tidak terima jawaban main-main."

"Huhuhu. Tatuuut~… Rasanya seperti bicara dengan Jaehee- _nuna_ No. 2. Hhh~… begini, aku 'kan _hacker_. Aku dapat dengan mudah mengotak-atik _gadget_ siapapun. Kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku, aku _hack_ saja ponselmu. Aku tidak perlu menunggumu meng- _accept_ panggilan, karena aku dapat meng- _accept_ panggilan diriku sendiri dari sini. Uhm… Maksudnya meng- _accept_ panggilan yang ada di ponselmu dari sini. Hehehe… Lagipula, kau dalam pengawasanku, ingat?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa bahwa kau dapat dengan seenak jidatnya melanggar privasi orang lain. Oke."

"…."

"…"

"Itu. Sadis. Tapi… ehm.. benar juga sih. Hahaha. Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam selama tidak ada masalah. Lagipula, harus ada bayaran tinggi untuk membuatku melakukan hal seperti itu. Keahlianku 'kan mahal."

Haneul memutar matanya. "Ya ya ya. Tetap saja. Mengetahui aib seseorang sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Lebih lagi, kau dapat menjual rahasia orang tersebut kepada orang lain. Tidak penting masalah kau sudah dibayar untuk ini atau belum. Kau akan tetap mendapat kepuasan walaupun tidak dibayar."

Seven terdiam di seberang sana. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Haneul sadar bahwa dirinya sudah bicara keterlaluan. Ia sadar bahwa ia bersalah. Tidak sepatutnya ia melampiaskan emosi pada orang yang tidak berkaitan.

"… Maaf, Seven. Aku… _Mood_ ku sedang tidak baik. Maaf, sekali lagi. Kata-kataku sangat kasar tadi."

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. Haneul dibuat bingung karenanya. "… Seven?"

"Oh.. Um… Maaf. Ahahahaha. Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Kalau dipikir lagi, memang benar. Bidang pekerjaanku terkadang memang ilegal seperti itu. Persis seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak tersinggung, kok. Tenang saja. Hohoho. _Anyway_ …."

Haneul berinisiatif mendengarkan saat ini. Sebagai rasa bersalahnya pada Sang _Defender of Justice_.

" _Anyway_ …. Aku menghubungimu untuk melaksanakan patroli malam. Uhm… aku nyalakan dulu lampu di apartemenmu, ya? Sebentar…. BAANGGGG…!"

Kurang dari dua detik, semua lampu yang ada di apartemen menyala. Bagaikan sulap, Haneul dibuat takjub dengan menyaksikan sendiri 'kesaktian' Choi Luciel.

"Hehehe. Itu bagian lain dari kemampuanku sebagai _hacker_. Aku dapat mengakses sistem di apartemen Rika. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. OHHH..! Kau tidak mengangkat panggilan siapapun! Tidak juga membalas pesan siapapun, tidak juga _online_ di _chatroom_. Semua orang mencemaskanmu, tahu. Pada akhirnya -sebagai yang terhebat di RFA-, aku merasa bertanggungjawab untuk menghubungi dirimu terlebih dulu. Kau dalam pengawasanku juga, jadi aku merasa bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Dan… aku terpaksa menghubungimu dengan cara barusan. Kau tidak kunjung mengangkat semua panggilan, sih. Jadinya, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Haneul enggan menjawabnya. Bukan karena ia malas, melainkan alasan dari jawaban itu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau pasti sedang bingung, ya? Karena rumor antara dirimu dengan Zen- _hyung_?"

Haneul mengangguk pelan.

" _Well_ …. Jadi dugaanku benar. Kau mau membicarakannya?"

Perempuan dalam percakapan ini semakin mempererat diri. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memeluk kedua lutut yang dilipat. Pertanyaan Seven barusan membuat perasaannya semakin absurd. Ia merasa bahwa ia memang butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan isi hatinya saat ini. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa percuma untuk membicarakan semuanya. Toh dengan bercerita sekalipun, semua hujatan terhadap dirinya tidak akan berhenti. Daehee pun sudah tidak sudi bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Aku bertaruh bahwa ada banyak sekali _missed call_ dari _hyung_. Kupikir ia suka padamu. Yaaah… aku bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana cara kalian berinteraksi satu sama lain. Dulu -sebelum kau datang-, yang dia lakukan di _chatroom_ hanyalah memuja tentang dirinya saja. Mengumbar _selfie_ , narsis soal betapa tampan dirinya. Sebagai laki-laki, aku akui bahwa _hyung_ memang sangat tampan. Tapi kesal juga karena dia terlalu sering seperti itu. Sempat berpikir juga untuk melapor ke rumah sakit jiwa karena narsisnya yang terlalu di atas normal. Setelah kau datang, ia berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia jadi lebih memikirkan orang lain, terutama dirimu. Haneul, bukankah kau juga suka padanya?"

Mendengar itu, membuat Haneul semakin membenamkan diri. Ia mengubur wajah ke dalam pelukan lutut. Sebisa mungkin Haneul berusaha untuk tidak menangis. 'Fakta' yang terucap dari bibir Seven, bagaimana Daehee membenci dirinya, nasihat Jaehee terhadap dirinya, ditambah pemikiran soal bagaimana seriusnya perasaan suka yang ia miliki untuk Zen. Editor ini resmi merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah benar.

"Uhm… Eh? Apa aku salah bicara? Kok jadi menunduk begitu? _Aigooo_ … Kupikir seharusnya kau senang karena _hyung_ menyukaimu, kan?"

Semakin Haneul memikirkannya, semakin sulit ia membendung air mata. Beberapa bulir mengalir tanpa sungkan dari kedua mata indahnya. Terlalu banyak sehingga membuat terisak dengan cukup berisik.

"E-eh?! … A.. aduh.. Jangan menangis~…! Ha-Haneul? _OMG_!"

"Aku… Aku bingung. Jaehee- _eonni_ selalu bilang : tidak baik untuk menyimpan rasa pada Zen. Dia bilang karir Zen akan hancur. Ia juga bilang bahwa aku harus menjaga jarak dari Zen. Aku… aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku suka pada Zen. Lalu… aku hanya pergi bersamanya sekali. Tidak ada status dan… kau tahu kan? Hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Tapi mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Daehee membenciku. Semua orang membenciku. Aku… harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengikuti nasihat _eonni_ agar semua kejadian ini selesai? Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku. Tapi… aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Zen…"

Di seberang sana Seven terdiam. Merenung. Jemarinya yang sedari tadi aktif menekan _keyboard_ kini ikut terdiam.

"Aku membacanya berulang kali hari ini. Mereka bilang aku tidak pantas untuk Zen. Mereka bilang aku hanya mencari ketenaran. Bahkan… mereka bilang aku murahan. Aku… aku.. jadi berpikir bahwa mereka benar. Zen- _oppa_ adalah seorang aktor terkenal. Sangat berbeda denganku. Aku bahkan tidak punya marga. Dan Daehee, satu-satunya sahabatku pun meninggalkanku. Ia marah karena pikirnya selama ini aku menipunya, pura-pura tidak tahu soal Zen selama ini. Padahal tidak begitu. Daehee memang suka pada Zen sejak lama, sebelum aku bergabung di RFA. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya selama ini. Baru hari ini aku ingat bahwa Daehee sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana jika Daehee tidak lagi menyukai Zen gara-gara ini? Dan bagaimana jika para fans yang lain pun begitu? Jaehee- _eonni_ memang benar. Sebagai orang yang menyukai Zen, seharusnya aku melindunginya dari apapun. Aku.. tidak yakin dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, atau karirnya. Lagipula.. sejak awal, memang tidak mungkin bukan seorang editor sepertiku bisa bersama dengan seseorang seperti Zen- _oppa_?" Haneul bicara panjang diselingi isakkan dalam. Menandakan bagaimana dalamnya perasaan yang melanda Haneul kala ini.

Beberapa detik keheningan sebelum Seven memecahnya. "… Haneul, kau suka pada _hyung_ , kan?"

"Umh." Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Kupikir... Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus sebaik mungkin menghargainya. Jika kau memutuskan untuk menyerah atau pergi –dengan berpikir bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik-, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirinya dan dirimu sendiri. Aku menghubungimu… juga karena hendak mengatakan itu. Ingat, kau tidak akan bisa memutar waktu. Walaupun semua berlalu dan terlihat sama, tapi semua yang ada di dalam jelas berubah. Sakit. Sangat menyakitkan."

"… Benar. Tapi tetap saja. Aku merasa sangat menyesal. Seandainya saja aku punya mesin waktu. Dengan mesin waktu, aku akan merubah keadaan agar semuanya tidak terjadi seperti ini."

"Oh.. Ahahaha… Walaupun aku jenius, aku tidak bisa membuat mesin waktu. Kalaupun bisa…" Kedua mata Seven berair tatkala memandangi foto yang tersaji di monitor. Foto itu merupakan _wefie_ bahagia dirinya dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu. "… Kalaupun bisa… Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu. Hnn.. Haha.. Kukira semua orang pasti punya keinginan ini. Tapi… aku tidak cukup baik."

Haneul menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada 707. Drastis. "Hnn? Apa kau ada masalah? Mau cerita?"

"… O-Oh.. Hahahaha. Ah, kau baik sekali, hnn? Pantas saja _hyung_ suka padamu. Aduh, aku banyak bicara, ya? Kurasa aku sedang lelah. Yah.. aku harus pergi."

"E-eh, sebentaaar…! Jadi… menurutmu, lebih baik aku bertahan pada perasaan ini?"

"... Ya. Menurutku, jawabannya adalah 'ya'."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Daehee dan para fans Zen yang lain?"

"Uhm.. Jika Daehee adalah sahabatmu… maksudku, sahabat sejatimu, aku yakin ia akan menerima semuanya. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan mengerti bahwa kalian saling menyukai. Begitu pun dengan fans _hyung_ yang lain. Pada hakikatnya, kau akan rela berkorban apapun demi cinta sejatimu. Ia bahagia, kau pun akan bahagia untuknya. Sesakit apapun itu. Yah, menurutku seharusnya semua fans menganut prinsip itu pada idolanya."

"… Seven, apa kau pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?"

"…. Ya. Percayalah, aku tahu rasanya." Sebulir air mata Seven jatuh.

Haneul berpikir. Jika nasihat yang ia dengar berasal dari seseorang yang 'berpengalaman', maka ia merasa patut untuk mendengarkannya. Bahkan...

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencobanya."

" _Well_ … _**THAT'S THE SPIRIT**_ …! Berjuanglah, Haneul~! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu! Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Kau harus makan malam, oke? Juga.. jangan lupa membuka pesan dan _chatroom_. Semua orang menghawatirkanmu. Oh ya, Jaehee- _nuna_ memintaku untuk melacak siapa dalang dari semua masalah ini. Tenang saja, aku pasti dapat membongkar identitasnya!"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Seven."

"Yup. Sama-sama. _Anytime, sist..!_ Ung.. Satu pesan lagi. Haneul, keputusan apapun selalu berisiko dan selalu ada yang tidak menyukainya. Tapi jika kalian bersama, aku yakin semua cobaan akan terasa lebih mudah. Yah, baiklah. Sampai nanti, Haneul. _Byeee_ ~…"

PIP

Seven menaruh ponselnya.

Diam sejenak, lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. Selesai, ia kembali menatap monitor. Kepada layar bersajikan momen beberapa tahun lalu. Lawas, tapi sangat penuh kenangan.

"Kim Ji Hae," gumamnya pelan. "Jika ada mesin waktu… Apa mungkin aku dapat menahanmu berada di sini?"

Dengan cepat, jemari 707 menekan tuts-tuts _keyboard_. Begitu satu aplikasi musik muncul, ia menekan dua kali di barisan bertuliskan 'K Will – Tree'.

Lagu yang ia maksud mengalun.

Seven menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menikmati sembari menatap langit-langit. Bibirnya tersenyum, pikirannya berkilas. Sekian lama berkutat dengan _deadline_ dan sebagainya, _hacker_ muda ini merasa tidak ada lagi hal menyenangkan di dunia. Foto dan lagu itu satu-satunya kombinasi yang membuat dirinya kembali merasa berharga. Bagaikan perpaduan Honey Buddha Chips dan Dr. Pepper.

" _Nuna_..," gumamnya sembari mengelus lembut salib rosario.

…

 _Bukan tidak sengaja ketika beberapa jam yang lalu, 707 menyengajakan diri untuk masuk ke salah satu kamar. Di rumahnya. Kamar itu bersih, rapi, dengan segala pemenuh kebutuhan tertata baik di sana. Berbeda dengan situs lainnya di rumah tersebut, kamar itu memiiki sentuhan feminim yang hangat. Tidak kentara, juga tidak minim. Beberapa produk kecantikan ada di sana, menerangkan bahwa seorang perempuan pernah berada di sana._

 _Luciel merasa nyaman tatkala dirinya merebahkan diri di atas ranjang berseprai putih. Matanya menatap langit-langit bersih berhiaskan bintang-bintang glow in the dark. Hidungnya pun turut bekerja, meraba aroma familiar beberapa tahun silam. Sebagian karena aroma kosmetika di sana, sebagian lagi karena 'trauma' di masa lampau._

 _Ia merindukannya._

 _Dan tertidur di sana selama beberapa jam untuk melepas lelah, sekaligus kangen._

 _Tidak sampai lima belas menit, 707 kembali sadar. Memutuskan untuk kembali melaksanakan tugasnya, Seven bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tidak disengaja –lagi-, ia melihat sekeping CD mungil di atas meja. Beberapa detik mengamati membuat Seven mengenali piringan tersebut. Bersama senyum nostalgia, ia meraihnya dan memutusan untuk kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada._

…

Nostalgia yang memabukkan, membuatnya manja seperti bayi.

Di saat yang bersamaan, sesuatu membuatnya kembali ke realita. Ketika suara alarm dari perangkatnya berbunyi, 707 mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu monitor. Di sana ia melihat satu hal yang membuat matanya membulat. Bukan hal yang dinantikan, namun sangat bagus karena didapatkan. Secara tidak sengaja pula.

" _Gotcha."_

* * *

 **21.50**

Aku memandangi diriku sendiri di cermin. Baru saja aku selesai mandi untuk merasa lebih segar. Percakapan dengan Seven sebelumnya telah membuatku berpikir bahwa menyerah saat ini pun tidak ada gunanya. Aku mencintai Zen dan kurasa ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Zen, tentu saja. Namun itu bukan berarti aku lebih memilih Zen daripada Daehee. Maksudku, aku akan menghadapi ini mulai sekarang. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang salah di sini.

Seven sangat menginspirasiku.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan meluangkan sedikit gajiku untuk membelikannya tart dari Olivio Cello.

Eh..

Ngomong-ngomong, berapa harga tartnya, ya?

Hei, Haneul…

Kau tidak boleh pelit!

Sekali ini saja..

Toh, kau pun jadi dapat berpikir dari sisi yang lain karenanya.

Saat dilema soal tart untuk Seven melanda –antara sayang uangnya dengan adat berterima kasih-, ponselku berdering. Saat kulihat layar, aku mendapati nama Zen tertera sebagai pemanggil.

Aku sudah kukuh pada niatku untuk terus bersama Zen. Karenanya, aku angkat panggilan itu. Untuk kembali 'melanjutkan hidup' sekaligus meminta maaf karena telah mengabaikan puluhan panggilan dan pesan darinya.

"Halo, Zen?" sapaku duluan.

"Oh. Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya, Haneul. Kau ke mana saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah makan?"

"Oh… Euhm… ya, baru saja. Kau sendiri, Zen?"

"Ah.. ya. Aku sudah makan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Soal.. rumor itu.. apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi ranjang. Pelan sekali, kuhembuskan nafas panjang sebagai tanda penderitaan di setiap kali mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Keputusan untuk melanjutkan hidup memang mudah, tapi pelaksanaannya butuh mental yang baja. "Ya. Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Lalu… apa sesuatu membuatmu tidak nyaman? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Apapun itu. Maksudku, aku mendapati banyak orang menulis hal-hal buruk di sana-sini. Aku ingin kau merasa lebih baik dan aman bersamaku. Aku ingin melindungimu."

"Oh.. Soal itu, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Hehe. Mereka yang menulis itu, aku yakin mereka sedang emosional. Aku mengerti perasaan mereka karena aku pun adalah fans-mu, Zen." Semoga saja Zen percaya pada akting tabahku ini. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.

"Hmm.. Kau sungguh baik karena masih dapat berpikir demikian. Aku semakin yakin bahwa kau benar-benar spesial. Sulit sekali mencari perempuan sepengertian dirimu, Haneul. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung karena dipertemukan denganmu. Kau sangat baik. Banyak orang di luar sana yang merasa kesulitan untuk bersikap kuat jika berada di posisimu."

Zen..

Maaf…

Tapi sebenarnya..

… Aku tidak sekuat itu…

"Maaf, Haneul. Karenaku, kau terlibat skandal seperti ini. Semua ini pasti benar-benar mengganggumu. Kau tahu? Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau marah padaku sehingga tidak mau mengangkat dan menjawab semua panggilan dan pesan dariku."

"Oh… Tidak. Bukan karena itu. Aku hanya istirahat panjang hari ini. _Deadline_ novelku. Aku mengerjakannya hingga jam 4 pagi hari ini. Itu pun masih kurang sempurna. Jadi… maaf. Aku tertidur pulas sejak siang." Rasanya tidak enak sekali harus berbohong seperti ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku tidak boleh membuat Zen khawatir. Ia punya proyek besar dan harus fokus ke sana.

"Hmm.. begitu. Syukurlah jika kau tidak marah. Hnn.. Haneul?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya waktu? Sepuluh menit saja. Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"O-oh.. Tentu. Aku ada di sini. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Mmm… Tadi, Echo Girl datang ke apartemenku. Maksudku… uhm… tidak. Dia hanya sampai di lobi saja. Ehm, maksudku ya. Dia datang ke apartemeku, tapi kita hanya bertemu di lobi. Tidak ada yang lebih. Jadi, jangan salah paham, oke? Dan… banyak hal terjadi saat dia datang. Lalu… aku batal mengambil proyek itu."


	11. High Hill

**Chapter 11 : High Hill**

 **Aya narita : Thank you buat pujiannya.. Jangan bosen-bosen ya.. ^^**

 **NB :**

 **1) Setelah diulas-ulas, untuk bikin satu chapter (bikin _raw scene_ -nya, edit kata-katanya + matengin chapternya), saya butuh waktu 2-3 minggu. Untuk chap selanjutnya semoga ga selama ini karena _scene-scene_ selanjutnya udah lebih kebayang). Terima kasih buat yang udah setia ngikutin fic ini dari awal. m(_ _)m**

 **2) Dialog yang dibuat Italic sebelum '...' dan setelah '...' = kutipan flashback.**

 **3) Meet another Male! MC = Im Junsu (sebelumnya udah keluar jadi figuran di chap The Corporate)**

 **...**

* * *

...

" _Oppa, ayo kita pacaran?"_

"… _Pacaran?"_

" _Ya. Pacaran. Kau mau kan, oppa?"_

" _A-Ah… Emmm… Siapa namamu?"_

" _Hee?! Hmm.. ehmm.. Kyungju. Nama asliku adalah Choi Kyungju."_

 _..._

* * *

Zen bergerak menuju ruang latihan setelah menaruh semua barangnya di loker. Latihan akan dimulai pada jam 8 pagi. Kala itu, Zen sudah sampai di sana empat puluh menit lebih awal.

* * *

"Menurutku opsinya hanya ini : orang asing atau bedah plastik."

"Tapi…. dia tidak pernah cerita kalau ia melakukan operasi plastik," timpal pria lain.

"Ah… pasti dia hanya malu mengakuinya… Dia ingin kesan tampan alami," ujar pria ketiga.

"Ssst… ssst… Orangnya datang…"

Himbauan itu membuat para perumpi yang semuanya beridentitaskan kaum adam di sana segera 'bersiap'. Seorang pria berambut putih terlihat tengah menghampiri mereka.

"PAGI, SEMUANYA~…" sapa Zen dari kejauhan dengan ramah.

Setengah manusia di ruang latihan itu menyambut sapaan tersebut. Mereka menyapa Zen layaknya kerabat dekat, belahan jiwa selamanya. Bagi yang tidak, mereka melakukan sesuatu seperti berpura-pura makan, membaca skrip, atau melihat ke arah lain. Bermacam tindakan terjadi saat itu. Padahal di beberapa detik sebelumnya, mereka kompak melakukan satu hal tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik rambut putih.

"HEI, ZEN! PAK _DIRECTOR_ TADI MENCARIMU..! KATANYA SEGERA TEMUI IA DI KANTOR!" seru salah seorang di antara mereka.

Langkah Zen terhenti. "Oh.. BENARKAH..?"

"YA! CEPAT TEMUI BELIAU!"

"Hmm.. OKE. BAIKLAH. AKU AKAN MENEMUINYA DULU~!"

"YA~..!"

Zen berbalik dan melangkah ke luar ruangan. Tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ruang kantor atasannya.

Begitu Zen resmi menghilang dari ruangan tersebut…

"Tch. Dasar modal tampang," gumam satu pria di sana.

* * *

...

"… _Begini, di proyek itu kau dan Echo Girl akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Produser ingin proyek ini berhasil dengan baik. Karenanya, ia menyarankan ide agar kalian berdua berkencan di dunia nyata. Dengan demikian chemistrynya nanti akan lebih real. Jadi…"_

" _SSSH.. YOORA, BIAR AKU SAJA YANG BICARA PADANYAA..!"_

 _..._

* * *

TOK TOK

"Ya, masuk saja."

Pasca izin itu terdengar, Zen membuka kenop pintu secara perlahan. Hari itu masih pagi. Cukup aneh mendapat panggilan dari pimpinan di jam itu. Toh mereka berdua pun akan saling bertemu ketika latihan dimulai. Mengapa harus repot-repot seperti ini?

"Pagi, Pak _Director_. Anda memanggilku?" Zen memulai sembari menghampiri setelah menutup pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Echo Girl? Barusan manajernya menghubungiku. Ia bilang kerja sama yang menyangkut kalian berdua batal. Apa benar?"

Iris Zen melirik kesana-kemari. "Ah, masalah itu. Itu.. Mmm.. Ya. Aku putuskan untuk undur diri dari proyek tersebut."

"… Kenapa?"

"Mmm… Jadi, semalam ia tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku. Seperti yang sudah anda tahu –Pak _Director_ -, seharusnya aku bertemu dengannya di Kamis minggu depan. Awalnya, kupikir ia datang untuk membicarakan masalah proyek. Ternyata…"

 _Director_ mengernyitkan alis. "… Ternyata…?"

Zen terlihat bingung menjelaskan. Sungguh tidak enak melanjutkan cerita semalam. Namun di sisi bersamaan, ia merasa Pak _Director_ harus mengetahui hal ini. "Ia menawariku satu hal. Dan… aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Dan itu adalah…?"

"Mmm… Ah, bagaimana ya?" Aktor berkulit pucat ini menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Jadi… Ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya di dunia nyata. Maksudku, yah… ia dan manajernya bilang bahwa ini semua dilakukan demi keberhasilan proyek tersebut. Ia juga bilang bahwa alasannya mau melakukan ini adalah karena ia suka padaku. Maksudnya, ia adalah fansku. Ia juga mengiming-imingiku dengan apartemen baru, proyek-proyek besar, kontrak dengan agensi ternama, dan semacamnya. Sangat menggiurkan, tapi… ahaha, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu, kan Pak _Director_? Karena…"

"Karena itu semua melanggar prinsipmu?" potong yang bersangkutan.

Zen mengangguk ringan. Senyum tipis tersungging. Dirinya cukup lega karena atasannya tersebut mengerti benar hal yang bermaksud ia sampaikan.

Semoga saja.

"…Jadi, itu alasanmu menolaknya?"

"Euhmm.. Ya. Sebenarnya, awalnya aku tidak bermaksud menolak proyek tersebut. Aku hanya keberatan soal harus berhubungan serius di dunia nyata. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Walau sekedar berpura-pura demi proyek ini, aku tidak bisa. Namun karena proyek dan hubungan itu 'sepaket', aku terpaksa membatalkannya. Bahkan aku pun baru tahu bahwa produser dari proyek ini adalah ayah dari Echo Girl sendiri. Mungkin, aku mendapat peran ini pun karena Echo Girl adalah fansku. Pendeknya, aku merasa dipilih bukan karena kemampuanku sendiri. Aku ingin sukses karena kemampuanku. Jika aku tetap menerima proyek tersebut, maka sama saja dengan aku menggunakan bantuan orang lain. Ini di luar prinsipku."

"Tapi Zen, apa tidak terpikirkan olehmu? Jika kau pacaran dengan Echo Girl -sekalipun itu adalah _setting_ an belaka-, pacarmu itu akan aman dari konsumsi publik. Aku tahu soal skandal kalian. Pasti ini hal yang berat baginya, bukan? Sebenarnya, apa yang ditawarkan Echo Girl pun merupakan solusi untuk masalah kalian."

"… Ah, maksud anda Haneul? Ya, aku yakin ia mengalami kesulitan. Echo Girl memang mengatakan soal ini semalam. Ia juga bilang tidak peduli walaupun aku sudah punya pacar atau belum. Tapi ya… aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang kusuka. Itu saja."

"Lalu setelah itu… kau mengusir mereka berdua?"

"Oh. Hmm… aku tidak yakin bahwa 'mengusir' adalah kata yang tepat. Echo Girl sempat beberapa kali berteriak kepada manajernya. Saat itu sudah malam dan kepala keamanan properti datang untuk mengingatkannya agar tidak terlalu berisik. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ia membentak kepala keamanan tersebut. Kepala keamanan di apartemenku umurnya sudah 50 tahun lebih. Jujur, aku merasa kasihan padanya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia hanya melaksanakan tugasnya. Bagiku Echo Girl sudah keterlaluan. Jadi, aku menyarankan Echo Girl dan manajernya untuk pulang. Lagipula, itu sudah lewat jam malam apartemen. Tamu yang tidak menginap tidak boleh berada di sana lebih dari jam 9 malam karena dianggap mengganggu. Jadi kupikir…"

BRAAAK

"APA KAU GILA, ZEN…?!" Sang _Director_ berdiri. Matanya intens menatap lurus Zen. Ekspresinya senada dengan kuatnya genggaman tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggebrak meja.

Zen tidak mengira _Director_ Sam akan bereaksi demikian. Pertama kali dalam seumur karirnya, ia melihat Pak _Director_ seperti ini. "… Apa?"

"ADA RATUSAN ORANG DI LUAR SANA MENGINGINKAN KERJA SAMA DENGAN ECHO GIRL..! DAN KAU MENOLAKNYA?!"

"… Ya. T-Tapi.. bukankah tadi sudah kuceritakan? Ia meminta hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia tidak menghargai kerja kerasku, Pak _Director_. Ini semua ia lakukan hanya karena ingin punya hubungan denganku dan…" Pak _Director_ terlihat bingung. Beliau pun nampak tidak menyimak kata-kata Zen. "… Pak _Director_?"

Yang ditanya tidak menggubris. Ia hanya berdecak dan mondar-mandir layaknya orang linglung. "… Minta maaflah padanya, Zen."

Zen melebarkan mata kala mendengar permintaan itu. "… A-apa?"

"Minta maaflah padanya."

Ingin sekali Zen tertawa. Sebegitunya kah keinginan Pak _Director_ untuk Zen bekerja sama dengan Echo Girl?

"MINTA MAAFLAH PADANYAA..!"

Hyun terkesiap bukan main. Kali kedua Sam Goo Jin berteriak berhasil membuat Zen nyaris miskin jantung sekejap.

"… Dia sudah membayarmu, Zen," ujar pria berkacamata di sana dengan nada rendah. "Kau bukan bagian dari teater ini lagi."

* * *

…

" _OPPA…! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN…! LIHAT SAJA NANTI…!"_

….

* * *

15.00

Akhirnya selesai~..!

Sudah berjam-jam aku berada di depan komputer. Tujuh jam nonstop kugunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugas pengeditan novel ini. Makan siangku pun terlewat karenanya. Yah, sebenarnya _deadline_ skrip ini adalah beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun karena Supervisor Bae memberi maklum dan tenggat waktu yang baru, maka bisa dikatakan bahwa aku menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.

Tentu saja.

Ia harus bertanggungjawab karena telah 'menculik' waktuku kemarin untuk diinterogasi banyak hal mengenai Zen.

Ya sudahlah..

Semua sudah beres. Aku membuka Bahoo untuk mengirimkan skrip ini pada Supervisor Bae. Setelah ini, semua kewajibanku selesai dan aku bisa beristirahat sejenak. Aku menantikan balas dendam cantik dengan tidur lebih dini nanti malam.

Baru saja masuk ke Bahoo, aku melihat satu _tagline_ besar yang sangat menyita perhatian. **SANGAT**.

" **Teraniaya dan Nyaris Diperkosa, Echo Girl Salah Menolong Zen."**

Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan.

Dengan sedikit tidak berani, aku klik _tagline_ tersebut untuk membaca isinya. Di tengah koran mini tersebut, terpasang satu kotak video. Aku menekan klik di bagian ' _play_ ' dan video _buffering_. Aku berspekulasi bahwa video ini merupakan kutipan dari sebuah acara _infotainment_. Berarti, video ini merupakan salah satu bahan konsumsi publik Korea Selatan.

Di video ini, Echo Girl berkata…

"Kami sudah lama berpacaran. Malam itu, aku datang ke sana untuk mengklarifikasi rumor dirinya yang terpergok tengah bersama dengan perempuan lain. Bagiku, _oppa_ adalah sosok sempurna. Aku yakin bahwa rumor itu bohong. Namun manajerku terus menyarankan untuk melakukan klarifikasi padanya.

Lagipula, aku juga ingin tahu siapa sosok perempuan itu sebenarnya. Saat di sana, manajerku meninggalkan kami berdua untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Setelah manajerku pergi, tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku. Ia menggeretku untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Di sana… di sana…"

 _Idol_ ini menangis. Semua visual di kepalaku bekerja mengilustrasikan ceritanya. Lalu…

"Ia.. IA MENCOBA MEMPERKOSAKU…!"

Astaga.

"Ia.. Ia membanting tubuhku ke ranjang. Lalu ia mengikat tanganku agar tidak bisa melawan. Sakit… sakit sekali. Ini…" Penyanyi remaja menggulung lengan _dress_ nya. "… BUKTI BAHWA IA TELAH MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN…! Untungnya, manajerku datang dan menyelamatkanku. Sejak saat itu, aku menyatakan bahwa hubungan kami berakhir. Otomatis, kerja sama kami berdua dalam sebuah proyek batal.

Dulu kami berdua saling mencintai. Setelah rumor kedekatannya dengan wanita lain beredar, sikapnya padaku sedikit berubah. Padahal, aku merasa telah memberikan apapun yang terbaik baginya. Aku men _support_ nya sejak awal ia berkarir di dunia akting. Bahkan ayahku menyukainya. Namun setelah ayah tahu tabiat aslinya, ia sangat marah. Aku pun sangat kecewa pada Zen. AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA BAHWA IA HANYA MEMANFAATKANKU SAJA….!"

Echo Girl menangis..

Echo Girl bicara..

Ia pun menunjukkan kebiruan memar di tangannya sebagai bukti bahwa Zen telah berbuat kasar.

Aku pun merasa… 'perempuan lain' yang ia maksud adalah aku.

Tapi dari semua, 'pengakuannya' mengenai _relationship_ bersama Zen-lah yang paling mengerikan.

Aku meneguk ludah. _Speechless_.

Baru saja kuingat. Aku belum mengecek ponselku sejak pagi tadi. Dengan segera, aku menghampiri ponselku yang masih dalam keadaan _charged –_ juga sejak pagi. Sesegera mungkin aku menyalakan kotak hitam seukuran dompet tersebut.

Butuh sekitar dua menit agar ponselku siap digunakan. Tidak lama setelahnya, aku mendapati banyak sekali notifikasi masuk secara brutal. Ratusan _missed call_ dan pesan singkat, empat _chatroom_ , dan lainnya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Jariku segera mencari kontak Zen dan menekan ' _calling_ ' begitu menemukannya. Hanya dia yang aku cemaskan.

* * *

…

" _OMONG KOSONG, ZEN! OMONG KOSONG UNTUK SUKSES DI DUNIA ENTERTAINMENT DENGAN CARA YANG JUJUR..!"_

…

* * *

Hijau.

Sejauh mata memandang.

Berada jauh –sekitar 50 KM- dari Kota Seoul, Zen duduk di atas rerumputan tipis nan lebat beratapkan pohon rindang. Ia menjauh dari apa yang membuatnya pergi sejauh ini.

Hanya ingin ketenangan.

Hanya ingin kebaikan.

Dia tahu bahwa pelarian bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Namun…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kesekian kalinya ponsel berbunyi memeriahkan ketenangan. Sebelumnya, sang aktor memutuskan untuk menolak siapapun yang berniat membuatnya ingat perihal semua masalah. Namun, ketika nama 'Haneul' yang muncul di layar ponsel, perasaannya terpecah. Apa harus ia menjawab panggilan itu di saat kacau seperti ini? Atau membiarkan panggilan tersebut dan kembali menyendiri? Atau membiarkan panggilan ini berakhir lalu mengirimi Haneul pesan singkat bahwa ia akan menghubunginya lagi ketika semua baik-baik saja? Atau menerima panggilan tersebut dan menceritakan semuanya dengan terbuka? Atau menerima panggilan tersebut dan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja?

Mungkin pengaruh alam bawah sadar ketika ibu jarinya secara otomatis menekan _'answer'_. Suara manis Haneul memutar di kejauhan.

"Halo, Zen? Kau di mana?"

Suaranya begitu manis serta bergetar.

"… Hai. Aku berada di tempat kesayanganku. Di atas gunung tepatnya. Udara di sini terasa segar. Terlalu segar sehingga seperti melayang rasanya. Dunia terlihat kecil dari sini."

"Kau tidak berada di apartemen?"

"Aku melihat apartemenku di berita."

"…Hnn?"

"… Ada banyak sekali orang asing berdiri di luar apartemenku. Mereka terus-terusan berteriak dan menyebut namaku. Mereka _haters_ , bukan…?"

Sedetik jeda di antara mereka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Rasanya dunia sudah berakhir. Aku malu mengatakannya padamu, tapi… aku benar-benar takut."

Haneul menitikkan sebulir air mata.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Haneul, tolong katakan padaku kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku.. aku akui aku juga salah. Dia datang ke apartemen dan merayuku. Aku menolaknya dan meminta agar mereka berdua pulang ke rumah. Demi Tuhan, mereka dapat mengganggu penghuni yang lain."

Mendengarnya, Haneul merasa Zen mulai terbuka. Walau instingnya menggumamkan identitas orang tersebut dengan baik, ia ingin memastikannya lagi. "S-siapa, Zen?"

"Echo Girl. Haneul, aku merasa benci pada diriku sendiri sekarang. Aku tidak menyesal karena menyuruhnya pulang, tapi.. aku benar-benar ingin berhasil karena usahaku sendiri. Aku menyesal karena bersikap egois. Aku seharusnya sadar kalau aku hanyalah aktor rendahan."

"… Zen, jangan bicara begitu."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menghadapi fitnah, tapi kurasa inilah yang paling kejam. Aku… merasa lebih baik saat masa-masa di mana aku belum sepopuler sekarang. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku dan tidak ada juga yang membenciku. Kupikir saat itu lebih baik. Ketika ada yang datang untuk menyemangatiku, aku merasa sangat senang. Sekarang… aku sangat takut, Haneul. Bagaimana bisa para _haters_ itu tahu alamatku?"

"…"

"… Oh. Ahahahaha..! Aku lupa. Aku menulisnya di setiap media sosial..! Astaga. Aku harus menghapusnya. Lagipula, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengirimiku surat."

"… Zen."

"Oh.. Maaf. Aku pasti terdengar menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan. Semua orang membenciku. Kau tahu? Bahkan mereka yang belum pernah menonton pertunjukanku sekalipun. Ya. Tidak hanya padaku saja. Mereka pun mengolok-olok dunia teater musikal. Haha. Ha… Ah, aku… setidaknya akan mengerti jika mereka pernah menontonku. Tapi bagi yang tidak.. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka benci? Dunia teater musikal atau aku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Zen… dengar. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, tapi kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh putus asa. Kita akan menghadapi masalah ini bersama. Aku, RFA. Kami semua akan bersamamu. Kita dapat mencari jalan keluarnya bersama."

"Terima kasih, Haneul. Kata-katamu sangat baik. Hari ini.. aku dikeluarkan dari agensiku."

Seperti ada palu yang tiba-tiba memukul dadanya, kabar buruk itu membuat Haneul melebarkan matanya.

"Tanpa sepengetahuanku, _director_ telah bersepakat dengan agensi Echo Girl. Sebelum membicarakan proyek TV Movie itu, mereka berdua bertemu dan membicarakan banyak hal tentang kerja sama lainnya selain proyek ini. _Director_ ku.. ia menyetujui minat agensi Echo Girl untuk menjadikanku bagian dari mereka. Syaratnya, mereka memberikan sejumlah uang kepada agensi kami sebagai tanda persetujuan awal. Itu hanya setengahnya, tapi sanggup menggaji kami semua selama lebih dari dua tahun. Mereka akan membayar penuh begitu proyekku bersama Echo Girl selesai dan aku resmi menandatangani kontrak masuk ke agensi besar tersebut. _Director_ hanya perlu meyakinkanku untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Tadi pagi kami berdua berdebat soal batalnya proyekku dengan Echo Girl. Ia marah besar. Awalnya aku tidak tahu alasannya, hingga akhirnya ia menceritakan semua itu. Ia berencana tutup mulut hingga proyek duetku selesai. Mereka berskenario seolah-olah agensi besar itu tertarik dengan kemampuan aktingku bersama Echo Girl.

Kenyataannya, dia sudah membeliku dan tidak ada alasan bagi _Director_ untuk membatalkan perjanjian ini. Teater kami terlilit banyak hutang. Properti, utilitas, gaji kami semua. _Director_ telah menggunakan uang muka 'pembelianku' untuk membayar itu semua.

Agensi besar itu pun ternyata milik ayah dari Echo Girl. Aku semakin yakin bahwa semua keberuntungan ini datang bukan karena kerja kerasku. Ini semua karena Echo Girl adalah fansku. Ia memilihku karena ia menyukaiku, bukan bakatku.

Yang paling mengecewakan… Aku tidak habis pikir bahwa Pak _Director_ telah menjualku seperti itu."

Bulir air mata Haneul tidak terhitung lagi. Ia merasakan sakitnya Zen saat menceritakan itu semua.

"Aku benar-benar hancur. Aku tidak akan punya fans lagi. Bagi aktor rendahan sepertiku, reputasi adalah segalanya. Aku tidak akan bisa tampil lagi di pertunjukan."

"… Zen."

"Dunia terlihat begitu tenang dan kecil dari sini. Ini membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini aku memperjuangkan hal yang sebenarnya kecil. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua bisa jadi seburuk ini. Apa yang salah? Apa kesempatan besar tidak layak untukku? Apa karena aku terlalu serakah? Apa sukses bukanlah takdirku? Aku tidak tahu.. aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi."

"Kau hanya belum beruntung, Zen. Kesempatanmu yang lain pasti akan datang. Percayalah."

"… Begitukah? … Kau sangat optimis, Haneul."

"Kau bekerja keras selama ini. Aku tahu itu. Tidak mungkin semuanya sia-sia begitu saja."

Zen merenung sejenak. Depresi? Pasti. Pesimis? Sangat.

"Aku… saat belum sepopuler sekarang, Rika merupakan salah satu penggemar yang datang padaku. Dengan buket bunga besar –bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya-, ia menghampiriku sehabis pertunjukan. Ia berdiri di luar pintu cukup lama hanya untuk menyapaku dan mengajak berfoto bersama. V juga di sana. Mereka berdua alasanku berada di RFA saat ini. Lalu.. ia juga memperkenalkanku pada Jumin. Pada pertemuan pertama, Jumin langsung bicara bahwa ia bersedia membiayaiku sekolah akting di luar negeri agar bisa masuk _production house_ besar. Aku menolaknya.

Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa sukses tanpa bantuan siapapun. Sejujurnya, itu yang aku bilang. Kenyataannya, hidupku sulit saat itu bahkan untuk makan sekalipun. Berulang kali aku merasa ragu bahwa aku benar. Aku takut semangatku akan memudar sedikit demi sedikit."

Secara tidak sengaja, penglihatan Haneul terserah pada sesuatu di dekat jendela. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh lembut bongkahan besar sabun karya dirinya bersama Yoosung. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bertahan?"

"Hobiku. Setiap kali pertunjukan selesai, aku mengendarai motor. Semua pikiranku lepas saat melakukannya. Kecepatan lajunya membuat semua kekhawatiranku pergi. Di masa lalu, aku biasa datang kemari setiap kali ada masalah. Pernah sekali aku mengalami kecelakaan dan hampir meninggal. Aku akan mati jika tidak segera mendapat pertolongan. Tapi V menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Yang aku ingat hanyalah ketika aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Setelah itu, aku mencoba untuk berhenti. Aku pikir aku berhasil. Tapi ternyata, kebiasaan buruk sulit dihilangkan. Latihan menjadi pelampiasanku setelahnya. Sekarang, aku kembali pada kebiasaan buruk ini. Sebenarnya… aku ini seperti apa? Yang mudah terbawa hal buruk atau yang mencintai pekerjaannya?"

Sebuah hadiah untuk Zen. Sabun itu masih mentah. "Setiap manusia pasti dapat tergoda apapun. Kau robot jika tidak begitu."

"… Kau benar. Ya. Aku memiliki semua masalah ini karena aku seorang manusia. Aku dapat berkembang pun karena aku manusia. Itu yang ingin aku percaya. Aku harus percaya itu. Kata-katamu selalu benar. Aku harus belajar positif sepertimu, Haneul."

Di seberang sana Haneul menghapus air matanya dengan lengan. Sabun itu tadinya akan diberikan hari ini, di hari kencan ke-2 mereka.

"Haneul, apa kau mau tahu alasan di balik semua idealismeku?"

"Hmm. Tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya, aku jarang membicarakan ini pada siapapun. Saat kecil, aku pikir aku sangat jelek. Ayah dan ibu selalu menyuruhku belajar lebih giat karena mereka bilang aku sangat jelek. Setiap kali mereka mengatakannya, aku merasa sangat sakit hati. Aku sampai tidak punya percaya diri sedikitpun.

Lebih dewasa, kakakku mengatakan bahwa orang tua kami berusaha melindungiku karena aku terlalu rupawan. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Saat SMP, aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat tampan. Ibu semakin mencuci otakku untuk hidup sebagaimana siswa unggulan idaman mereka. Bagiku sangat tidak mungkin karena aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku merasa sedih setiap kali membicarakan mereka. Mereka pikir aku memenangkan penonton -jika berakting atau bernyanyi- karena wajahku, bukan bakatku.

Orang tua sangat konservatif, jadi aku berusaha mengerti. Tapi kakakku -yang kupikir mengerti diriku- kemudian bicara hal serupa. Aku tertekan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Setelah itu, aku selalu ingin diakui karena aktingku, bakatku. Bukan karena fisikku. Secara tidak sadar aku ingin mereka mengakui kemampuanku. Aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku berhasil bukan karena fisikku.

Ah, pasti kau tidak nyaman mendengar semua ini, ya?"

"Hnn? Tidak. Justru aku berterima kasih karena kau mau memberitahuku. Kau akan dapat membuktikannya pada mereka. Aku yakin itu."

Haneul secara terbuka menerima masa lalunya. Sebayang senyum terpatri di wajah Zen. "Aku selalu malas setiap kali membicarakan orang tuaku. Apa menurutmu, suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali pada mereka?"

"Lebih baik lagi. Aku yakin merekalah yang akan meraihmu. Mereka akan menyadari kesalahan mereka selama ini. Justru, aku akan sangat bangga jika punya anak sepertimu."

"Ah. Hahaha. Bisa saja, Haneul. Oh. Maaf. Aku bicara terlalu banyak tentang diriku. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau bisa cerita apapun. Lagipula, kau sudah menang banyak dengan tahu sisi memalukan dariku."

"Uhm… Aku iri padamu, Zen."

"Hnn? Kenapa?"

Haneul terdiam sejenak sembari memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Bibirnya bicara seolah di luar kuasa sadar. "Kau berani memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri. Juga yakin dan bertanggungjawab atas itu. Seakan kau tahu bahwa inilah arti hidupmu. Berbeda sekali denganku. Aku tidak tahu arti hidupku."

'Haneul yang polos', pikir Zen. Perempuan ini benar luar biasa baginya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa tenggelam jauh ke dasar bumi. Haneul mengubahnya dengan lembut. Seperti ia membantu Zen menemukan cahaya untuk kembali berpijak walau hanya dengan kata-kata. Ia merasa terarah.

"Kau begitu filosofis, hnn? Ada hal berkesan yang kuingat dari pertunjukan beberapa tahun lalu. Ada dua hari terpenting di hidup setiap manusia, yaitu saat dilahirkan dan saat menemukan alasan hidupnya. Kita akan mencari yang terakhir bersama, oke? Walaupun ada banyak masalah yang kuhadapi, aku akan berusaha positif mulai saat ini. Aku akan berusaha keras agar kau bangga."

Sesimpul senyum menghiasi wajah Haneul. Ia merasa lega karena Zen tidak sedepresi sebelumnya. Dirinya sendiri, tengah menyandar pada tembok dan duduk di lantai. Masih dalam masalah yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa hidup begitu tidak adil.

"Haneul?"

"Ya?" Perempuan ini kembali sadar.

"… Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Maaf karena aku terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Ini.. ini sangat berat. Terima kasih karena menenangkanku di saat aku begitu menyedihkan. Rasanya lebih baik setelah bicara denganmu.

Mengenai janji seminggu yang lalu…"

Syukurlah, ternyata Zen tidak lupa hari kencan ke-2 itu. "Ah, i-iya?"

"Aku… Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi.. saat ini aku merasa bukanlah waktu yang pas. Saat ini, aku tidak pantas bicara padamu. Maksudku, kau satu-satunya tempatku bicara. Kau membuatku nyaman. Tapi… situasi sekarang begitu sulit dan aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku harap kau mengerti."

".. O..oh.. Tentu. Aku mengerti."

"Aku senang karena kau mengerti. Kita akan kembali jalan bersama setelah aku merasa lebih baik, oke? Aku janji bahwa aku akan lebih baik lagi saat kembali nanti. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarku."

"Sama-sama. Kita akan melalui semua hal ini bersama. Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan pulang nanti."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Haneul. Kau juga berhati-hatilah. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan terlalu keras pada pekerjaanmu atau memikirkan mereka yang mengganggumu. Kau satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku tetap waras. Sampai nanti."

BEEP

Zen menekan tombol 'akhiri'.

Beban tidak mudah lepas sekalipun Zen telah menceritakan semua hal. Ia kembali menikmati kesendiriannya ketika terdengar langkah kaki seseorang. Semilir Kenxo tercium indera tajamnya yang peka. Kepalanya menengok untuk mengonfirmasi semua rasa dan jadi begitu jelas.

"… K-Kau… Kenapa berada di sini…?"

* * *

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

Yang kutahu, sabun hadiah untuk Zen belum matang. Aku dan dia pun sedang dalam masalah besar. Seharusnya aku berpikir bahwa batal kencan di hari ini bukanlah apa-apa. Ini karena ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

Zen tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Itulah alasan mengapa ia memilih pergi jauh untuk menyendiri. Butuh waktu untuk menghadapi semua ini. Masalah Zen terlalu berat. Aku harus memahaminya. Aku harus terus mendukungnya.

Namun..

Mengapa aku merasa sangat bersalah…?

* * *

"Kupikir kau akan merokok. Nyatanya tidak."

"K-kau…?" Alis Zen berkerut manakala mendapati sosok Jumin.

Pria korporat membalas dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari mengangkat alis.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Aktor berambut putih itu masih menengadahkan kepalanya ke sosok Jumin yang begitu tinggi.

"Tahu saja. Sebagai yang tertua di RFA, aku merasa bertanggungjawab atas anggota yang lain."

"Sendirian?"

"Dengan Pak Kim. Dia menunggu di mobil. Tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Jumin seraya menggelar selembar tikar piknik yang hendak digunakannya sebagai alas duduk. Sangat elegan.

"Yah.. Suatu kehormatan karena ditemui oleh eksekutif korporat sepertimu." Zen menggelengkan kepala ketika Jumin baru saja mendapati pose duduk yang pas. Jumin melihat itu. "Mau duduk bersamaku di sini?"

"GAK!" jawab Zen langsung dan tegas.

"Oke. Baiklah."

"Tumben. Biasanya menyuruh supirmu untuk melakukannya," sindir Zen. _Mood_ nya memburuk setelah Jumin datang.

"Ini hal sederhana. Tidak butuh supir. Anak TK pun bisa melakukannya. Lagipula, Suzuya pernah bilang padaku untuk melakukan hal yang dapat kulakukan sendiri."

Ujung bibir Zen tertarik paksa. "Hoo? Baguslah. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Tergantung dalam konteks apa pertanyaannya."

"Rumormu akhir-akhir ini di televisi. Perjodohanmu, ayahmu. Ia mengetahuinya?"

Jumin terdiam sejenak. Matanya merantaui pemandangan kecil yang Zen ungkapkan sebelumnya pada Haneul. "Ya."

"Jadi, dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ia menangis setiap malam tanpa sepenglihatanku, namun ia tidak meninggalkanku. Apa itu berarti ia baik-baik saja?"

Hening.

Jumin melanjutkan. "Maaf. Tidak bermaksud sarkasme. Hanya saja itu yang ia lakukan belakangan terakhir. Ia tidak pernah menyinggung hal-hal itu padaku. Yang ia lakukan hanya berusaha bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Sayangnya, ia tidak dapat mengelabuiku. Ia pun sering melamun. Seolah pikirannya entah berada di mana."

"… Pasti berat sekali untuknya."

"Aku tidak akan bilang bahwa semuanya mudah."

"Lalu… mengapa kau kemari, huh?"

Jumin melirik.

Zen bicara dengan nada 'diskriminasi' terhadap dirinya. Namun Jumin yakin bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang benar. "Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Asisten Kang melapor bahwa ada rumor tentang dirimu di televisi. Ia khawatir karena kau dan Haneul tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Mengetahui berita macam apa yang ada di televisi, aku langsung teringat tempat ini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sini."

"Maksudnya dengan meninggalkan semua pekerjaanmu dan melimpahkannya pada Jaehee? Kau tidak cukup menyiksanya, hnn? Dia tidak pernah beristirahat karena dirimu, tahu?"

"Lebih baik daripada tidak punya pekerjaan, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu mendiamkan Zen. Ia ingat nasibnya yang kini tidak berstatus apapun. Auranya meredup. Ia kembali _gloomy_. Nyaris semendung beberapa jam lalu.

"Asisten Kang tahu aku pergi menemuimu. Tidak perlu khawatir. Ia tampak lebih tenang saat tahu bahwa aku akan pergi mencarimu. Lalu, Echo Girl datang ke kantorku pagi tadi."

Zen berusaha tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia penasaran. Matanya tetap terarah ke depan. "… Lantas?"

"Ia berteriak tanpa henti. Membuat telingaku sakit. Ia berkata soal balas dendam, tidak akan memaafkan seseorang. Seingatku, terakhir kali kau berurusan dengannya karena proyek duet. Apa kau membuat Echo Girl marah?"

Entah pembelaan macam apa yang harus dimuntahkan oleh Zen. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Han. "…Kudengar ia yang menyebarkan isu ke media bahwa kau gay. Ini seperti reuni korban Echo Girl, huh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oh. Satu alasan lagi. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Zen teralih. "… Apa? Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu? Saat reputasiku hancur seperti sampah?"

"Perusahaanku tengah bersiap untuk membangun sebuah kedai kopi. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi modelnya untuk promosi."

"… Kau serius?"

"Selalu."

"… Kenapa aku? Kau bisa menyewa siapapun di luar sana. Lalu… karirku. Orang-orang pun membenciku. Echo Girl. Kau tahu, kan? Apa kau… bermaksud mempermainkanku saja? Kalau iya, tolong jangan sekarang."

"Aku selalu serius. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang Asisten Kang maupun orang lain pikir. "

"Itu karena kau hidup dari kekayaan ayahmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku hidup sendiri. Aku pun serius. Reputasiku sudah hancur. Oportunis dan mengandalkan orang lain bukanlah namaku. Yah, karena itu juga aku hancur begini. Kau, Echo Girl. Kalian berdua kaya raya. Pasti mudah sekali bagi kalian untuk memberi dan membuang kesempatan, bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Jumin. Kita berdua sangat berbeda."

Mata husky Jumin memicing. "Menurutku tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa aku mendapatkan semua ini karena ayahku. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa terkutuk atau berbeda karena berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Menurutku, inilah jalan hidup yang memang ditakdirkan dan terbaik untukku. Seperti kau memilih dunia teater musikal, aku memilih untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga. Dan aku tidak menyesal. Aku yakin kau pun begitu."

Zen meneguk sekali cola miliknya. "Kupikir kau benar. … Maaf karena menyinggungmu barusan. Kau dan aku punya cara yang berbeda dalam menyampaikan banyak hal. Mungkin sebenarnya kau sangat baik. Mungkin aku salah paham atas semua tawaranmu selama ini karena sikap dingin dan perhitunganmu. Kau tahu? Seperti orang brengsek."

Jumin terbiasa dengan gelar 'b' pemberian Zen. Ia sungguh tidak merasa terhina atau semacamnya. "Aku mengerti alasanmu tidak menyukaiku. Aku terlahir dengan banyak hal yang hanya bisa diimpikan orang lain."

"Kau baik. Aku mengatakannya karena kau menawariku pekerjaan sebagai model. Dan –syukurlah- karena tidak ada unsur kucing di dalamnya. Akhirnya kau mengerti alergiku."

"…"

"… Tapi.. Aku tidak akan menerima tawaran apapun. Kecuali karena kau melihat kemampuanku. Namun… Aku tetap tidak percaya soal tawaran ini. Kau sungguh-sungguh akan memperkerjakanku di saat reputasiku tengah hancur begini? Bagaimana jika ini menghancurkan usahamu?"

"Kau tahu ayahku, bukan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dari siapapun. Tidak ada yang memarahiku atau memberitahuku ketika aku melakukan kesalahan. Itu semua karena ayah seorang berkuasa. Ketika seseorang memujiku, aku selalu berusaha mewujudkannya agar pujian itu menjadi pantas. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dilindungi terus-menerus. Karena itu, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan dan melakukannya secara sempurna. Saat dewasa, aku tahu bahwa ayahku akan memecat siapapun jika melakukan kesalahan. Namun ia tidak akan melakukan itu padaku sekalipun aku melakukan hal terburuk. Karena itulah keluarga."

"Maksudmu, kau akan mengabaikan semua hal buruk dariku? Ya… Kita kan bukan keluarga?"

"Bagiku RFA adalah keluarga ke-2. Aku tidak akan marah sekalipun hasil _modeling_ mu nanti buruk."

Mata vampir Zen menatap penuh heran mata husky milik Jumin. "… Sejak kapan kau jadi seperhatian ini?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena kau bagian dari RFA. Jika Rika masih hidup, aku yakin ia pun akan memintaku untuk membantumu. Seperti dulu."

Dua _namja_ ini kembali memandang alam. "Kau selalu bicara buruk soal ayahmu. Tapi sebenarnya ia sangat baik, bukan? Seorang ayah yang akan selalu menerima anaknya sekalipun telah berbuat buruk. Kau beruntung. RFA adalah keluargaku juga –minus dirimu. Aku tahu kalian tidak akan 'membuang'ku begitu saja. ..Aku memang tidak begitu menyukaimu. Tapi jika kau tidak ada, RFA bukanlah RFA. Aku berusaha sendiri selama ini. Namun aku selalu berharap memiliki itu : keluarga."

"Syukurlah."

"… Kadang aku merasa buruk. Kau beruntung karena orang-orang tidak peduli pada wajahmu. Sekalipun kau SEDIKIT tampan."

"Genetikku memang bagus."

"Genetikku profesor, tapi aku benci sekali belajar."

"Jika lihat warna rambutmu, kau seperti hasil mutasi atau semacamnya. Sebaiknya kau cek DNA."

Zen melirik Jumin yang nampak tenang-tenang saja. "… Hei…! Justru karena ini aku populer..!"

"Hmm.. Berarti aku akan lebih populer darimu jika punya warna rambut seperti itu. Secara, _background_ ku lebih unggul darimu."

Kedua mata Zen menatap bulat. " **MASA?!** Warna ini hanya cocok untuk wajah tertentu. Kepribadian dan simpati itu jauh lebih penting daripada _background.._! Lihat dirimu..! Dua puluh tahun sudah pakai vest dan setelan?! Semua kemejanya garis-garis pula..!"

"Menggunakan vest merupakan pengaplikasian cara bersetelan yang baik. Motif garis akan membuatmu tetap terlihat rapi walaupun kemejanya sedang kusut."

"Huuu…! Dasar aneh..!" Zen masih bicara ketika Jumin Han memeriksa ponselnya. "Uh.. sial. Kenapa jadi terdengar akrab begini? Kiamat memang sudah dekat. Hhh~… Aku harap semua masalah Echo Girl ini hanyalah mimpi." Lagi, Zen melirik ke arah Jumin yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel. "Kau sudah menurunkan egomu dan datang kemari. Terima kasih."

Korporat muda memasukkan ponsel ke dalam jasnya. "Seorang pengusaha tidak akan menggunakan emosinya. Jika kehadiranku berarti menolong, maka perjalananku tidak sia-sia."

Semilir angin berhembus ringan merefleksi kepala Zen. Serasa bebannya berkurang dan hanya ada kesejukan. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Hnn?"

"Tawaranmu. Aku menerimanya."

Jumin Han tersenyum elegan. "Proyek kedai kopi? Baiklah. Aku akan segera memberitahu Asisten Kang."

"T-Tapi, kau jangan salah paham, huh…! Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk uang atau ketenaran atas pengaruhmu, oke?! Aku melakukannya karena menghargai usahamu datang kemari…! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. CAMKAN itu...!"

Seperti husky kecil yang baru saja bertemu tipe anjing lain, Han muda menatap Zen penuh tanya. Begitu mudahnya pergantian emosi anggota RFA berambut putih tersebut. "Oh. Apa ini saatnya aku harus merasa terharu? Sayang sekali, aku harus segera pergi."

Jumin Han berdiri sejenak lalu merapikan tikar lipatnya.

"Kau akan kembali sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku pamit lebih dulu. Sampai nanti." Jumin Han selesai melipat tikarnya dan berbalik arah untuk mengambil jalan setapak menurun.

"Ah, oke."

Baru sekitar tiga langkah, Han Jumin berhenti dan kembali melihat ke arah Zen. "Soal Echo Girl, aku sudah memikirkannya."

"… Maksud?" tanya Zen curiga.

"Akan aku beritahu lagi nanti. Oh. Satu lagi. Kata-katamu sebelumnya berhasil menginspirasiku. Konsep kedai kopi perusahaan itu masih abu-abu saat aku menawarkannya. Namun ketika kau bicara soal 'kucing', aku jadi terpikir untuk membuat kedai kopi bernuansa kucing. Oh. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Akan aku naikkan _fee_ -mu tiga kali lipat karenanya."

Zen melongo. Terdiam membatu menatap Jumin.

"Sekarang, hanya perlu mendiskusikan kostummu dengan Asisten Kang. Bando dan sarung tangan kucing akan bagus. Wanita suka hal semacam itu. Selamat siang, Zen. Aku akan sangat menantikan kerja sama ini. Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan pulang. Permisi." Korporat ini kembali menuruni jalan setapak. Auranya lebih berkilau di bawah sinar matahari sore.

Sementara itu, Zen masih berada di tempatnya. Masih terdiam hingga akhirnya…

"JUMIN HAN KAU BRENGSEEEEKKKK….!"

* * *

16.00

Kepergian Tuan Han beberapa jam yang lalu berimpas pada _workload_ ku. Pekerjaanku bertambah, yang artinya tidak mungkin bagiku untuk pulang hari ini dan lelap di kasur yang nyaman.

 _God._

Setidaknya aku ingin mandi.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di dalam _tower_. Semua _paperwork_ , panggilan, rapat, dan _mentoring_ membuatku terlalu sibuk hingga lupa akan waktu dan makan siang. Ketika aku melihat beberapa staf pergi membawa tas masing-masing sembari tersenyum, aku baru sadar bahwa hari telah sore. Ini sudah jam pulang karyawan. Namun seperti yang sudah kukatakan, mustahil bagiku untuk seperti mereka.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar di pukul 4 sore ini. Tujuanku adalah _minimarket_. Sekian jam terpapar AC disertai energi yang terkuras membuatku merasa lemah. Mencicipi matahari sore -saat berada di anak tangga teras _tower_ \- yang begitu menghangatkan memberiku sedikit energi. Kupikir aku sanggup berjalan sampai ke tujuan guna membeli beberapa kudapan instan.

"Nona Kang?"

Suara familiar.

Cara memanggilnya pun terdengar akrab.

Walau hanya beberapa kali mendengarnya, aku ingat siapa yang menggunakan panggilan tersebut. Karena hanya ia yang memanggilku dengan cara demikian.

"Hnn? Pengusaha Lee?" gumamku saat melihat siapa pemanggil tersebut. Ia berdiri di dekatku seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Panggil Lee Min Hyuk saja. Hai, apa kabar?" sapanya ramah.

Aku sempat malu sebelum menjawab. "Ah, baiklah. Maaf, saya lupa. Kabar saya baik-baik saja. Anda sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk kecil dan mantap. "Baik. Uhm.."

Aku menunggu. Sembari memperhatikannya. "…Ya?"

"Ini." Tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan secarik kertas kecil yang ternyata adalah cek. Ia memegang kedua ujung cek tersebut dan memaparkannya.

Aku memandangi cek itu beberapa sekon. "Hnn? Ini kan…"

"Kau membayar _prepaid_ untuk semua tagihan makan Yoosung dan Haneul beberapa hari lalu. Percayalah. Total tagihannya tidak sebanyak ini," ujarnya.

Tidak kusangka ia berlaku seperti ini. Kebanyakan orang akan menyimpan kelebihan bayar seperti ini begitu saja. Namun dia… "… Oh.. Begitu, kah?"

Dia mengangguk. "Terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Jadi, aku hendak mengembalikannya."

Apa dia jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk ini?

"Oh. Terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi, saya lebih menyukainya untuk disimpan sebagai _pending coffee_."

Kali ini ia memandangku heran. "… Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Ehm.. Maaf, saya harus pergi. Saya harus kembali bekerja. Sampai nanti, Lee Min Hyuk. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Terima kasih juga untuk infonya." Setelah membungkuk singkat, aku segera melangkah kembali.

"E-eh.. Tunggu!" Ia menyusul. "Kau belum pulang?"

Kini kami berjalan seiring.

"Ya. Saya sangat sibuk hari ini. Saya keluar hanya untuk membeli makanan di _minimarket_." Kubuat langkah secepat mungkin. Ia pun demikian.

"Jadi.. kau pulang jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, saya tidak yakin. Kemungkinan besar saya tidak akan pulang hari ini."

"HAAAH…?!"

Seruan Pengusaha Lee membuatku secara refleks memandangnya. Aku terkejut dan kurasa ia pun sadar bahwa reaksinya sangat mencuri perhatian.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Maaf. Aku hanya tidak menyangka pekerjaanmu begitu keras. Y-yah…" Ekspresinya berubah. Ia terlihat kecewa.

"Hnn? Pengusaha Lee, anda kenapa?"

"Oh. Ehm. Tidak. Ah, maksudku. Uhm… Selain masalah cek berlebihmu, aku datang kemari untuk mengajakmu ikut kelas baristaku hari ini. Aku akan mengajar tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi… kupikir lebih baik untuk mampir ke C&R Tower terlebih dulu dan menjemputmu, lalu pergi bersama ke sana."

Penjelasan Pengusaha Lee membuatku merasa hangat. Ujarannya tersebut membuat diriku membatu tidak percaya. Maksudku, ia sengaja menunggu di depan _tower_ untuk mengajakku ke sana?

"Ah, begitu. Maaf sekali. Ehm.. Mungkin tidak hari ini. Eng.. Saya tidak berbohong soal berminat mengikuti kelas barista anda karena ini menyangkut pekerjaan saya. Tapi.. sayang sekali karena saya tidak bisa hari ini. Maaf sekali."

Ia menggangguk kecil beberapa kali. Wajahnya masih terlihat kecewa. "Heum. Ya. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika…"

"Lee Min Hyuk?"

Suara dalam yang mengalun itu memotong dialog Pengusaha Lee. Walau hanya namanya yang disebut, aku dibuat ikut menengok ke arah sumber suara yang bersangkutan.

Im Junsu –salah satu bodyguard Tuan Han yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Suzuya- berdiri sembari membawa banyak sekali kantung belanja. Ia memandangi kami berdua bergantian.

"Im Junsu..?" gumam Lee Min Hyuk.

Ekspresi Pengusaha Lee sama dengan milik Im Junsu saat memandangi kami menggunakan mata bulatnya.

Im Junsu melihatku dan bicara dengan ramah. "Ah, Kepala Asisten Kang? Aku baru saja hendak menuju _tower_. Ini. Aku membelikan makanan untuk anda." Jemari tangan kanannya menyodorkan sekantung plastik bercap salah satu nama restoran Jepang.

"O..Oh. Terima kasih. Apa ini dari Tuan Han?" tanyaku sembari menerimanya.

"Oh.. Itu… Itu dariku. Ambil saja, hehehe. Aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu. Nona Suzuya ingin masakan Jepang restoran ini. Jadi Ketua Jung menugaskanku untuk membelikannya. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menitip. Haha."

"O-oh, begitu. Lalu, berapa yang harus kuganti untuk ini?"

"A-ah… Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang kalau kau mau menerimanya. Kau selalu bekerja keras sampai lupa makan, bukan?"

"Ah. Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"… Tunggu. Nona Kang, kau kenal dengan pria ini?" Pengusaha Lee tiba-tiba bicara.

"A-ah. Iya. Dia salah satu _bodyguard_ atasan saya. Jadi saya sudah mengenalnya cukup lama."

"Huh. Kenapa? Hei, Min Hyuk?! Masih suka masak bersama anak perempuan, huh?" ledek Junsu.

Wajah Pengusaha Lee memerah.

Aku memandangi mereka bergantian.

"… Kau sendiri, bagaimana?! MAHAKLEPTO? Masih suka bawa pulang pulpen dan pensil orang lain ke rumah?" balasnya.

"Hei, aku kan lupa..!"

"Lupa KESERINGAN? Kau bisa membelikan mahasiswi coklat tapi tidak dengan pulpen?!"

"BERISIK, DASAR CULUN!"

"SOK GANTENG!"

"CULUN!"

"NARSIS!"

"MATA EMPAT..!"

"KLEPTO..!"

"HODE..!"

" _CHEATER_..!"

"PA… Hnn? Di mana Kepala Asisten Kang?"

…

 **16.10**

Aku telah mendapat kudapan untuk makan malam di kantor. Tidak ada alasan lain bagiku untuk lebih lama di luar. Pengusaha Lee dan _Bodyguard_ Junsu terlihat sangat mengenal satu sama lain. Rasanya sangat familiar. Semoga mereka mendengar pamitku tadi.

* * *

 **19.00**

Sebuah taksi menurunkan seorang pria separuh baya di lobi Store Galleria Department. Mantel sewarna susu mocca, topi baret maroon impor, kacamata tebal, sepatu _safety_ berlapis kulit, dan koper hitam mengkilap di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan dengan pasti. Tatapannya lurus, walau sesekali melirik tajam.

Pria itu terus berjalan tanpa henti. Ketika masuk ke sebuah lift, ia menekan tombol lantai paling rendah. _Basement_ memang tujuannya sejak awal.

Keluar dari lift sendirian, pria itu berjalan sekitar enam meter untuk sampai di sebuah area sepi. Ia menemukan sebuah van putih yang kemudian dimasukinya setelah seorang bersetelan rapi mempersilahkan. Begitu ia berada di dalam, ia melihat Han Jumin tengah duduk anggun menyisip kopi hangat.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Han Jumin," sapa pria tersebut.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Han Jumin menyimpan cangkirnya. "Selamat malam. Kopi, Detektif Yeol?"

Pria itu melepas topinya. "Terima kasih, Tuan Han. Saya membawa kopi sendiri, jika anda tidak keberatan saya meminumnya di sini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan."

Pria bernama Yeol meraih termosnya dengan agak tergesa dan meminum dari sana. Jumin memperhatikan dengan serius bagaimana detektif itu berulang kali meneguk. Kharismanya membuat sang detektif sadar pada tempatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya ada di sana karena dibayar. Lantas, ia menghentikan aktivitas minum tersebut dan segera memulai apa yang menjadi alasannya.

"Jadi, darimana anda hendak mulai?" tanya Yeol pada Han.

"Dari manapun mulainya tidak masalah."

"Baiklah." Detektif Yeol mengeluarkan semua berkas-berkas dari dalam kopernya setelah berhasil membuka dengan kombinasi angka. Ia rapikan sedikit berkas-berkas itu lalu diserahkannya beberapa lembar kepada Tuan Han.

Tuan Han menerima itu bersamaan dengan pembuka dari Detektif Yeol.

"Sejauh ini ada beberapa informasi yang dapat kami sampaikan pada anda. Yang pertama, benar bahwa Glam Choi membuka sekolah _modeling_ setelah dirinya sukses di dunia hiburan. Sebelumnya, ia pun mengambil kelas untuk menjadi seorang aktris. Sayangnya, tidak ada data apapun mengenai Sarah Choi. Baik di sekolah miliknya maupun di sekolahnya dulu, yang menyatakan bahwa Sarah adalah muridnya. Setidaknya, tidak ada satu pun bukti yang mengarah bahwa Sarah adalah muridnya. Menurut beberapa orang di sekitar Glam -termasuk _make up artist_ nya sendiri-, Sarah dan Glam memang dekat. Mereka sering bertemu berdua.

Sugar Round sendiri merupakan perusahaan tidur. Sejarah laporan keuangannya mengatakan bahwa kinerja perusahaan itu sendiri baik. Dalam arti mereka tidak pernah mengalami rugi. Perhatian utamanya adalah biaya yang dikategorikan sebagai biaya usaha. Jumlahnya sangat di luar batas wajar bagi perusahaan seukuran Sugar Round."

Jumin menganalisa singkat bagian yang Detektif Yeol maksud. Tidak lama kemudian, Detektif Yeol menyodorkan selembar kertas yang langsung diterima oleh Jumin.

"Itu adalah foto keluarga Glam Choi yang diambil saat ia masih remaja. Dia memiliki tiga adik. Dua adik perempuan bernama Choi Sung Joo dan Choi Dae Som, serta satu adik laki-laki bernama Choi Ji Hoon. Ji Hoon bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta di Wonju. Choi Dae Som berada di luar negeri bersama suaminya. Sung Joo, ia tewas dalam kecelakaan enam tahun silam. Beritanya selalu menjadi _headline_."

"Glam Choi? Rasanya sangat berbeda," gumam Jumin sembari menatap skeptis lembar foto di tangannya.

Detektif Yeol menyerahkan beberapa dokumen lagi. "Bukan rahasia lagi mengenai operasi plastik di negeri ini. Ini adalah foto-foto transformasi Glam Choi beserta para saudaranya."

Jumin membolak-balik beberapa lembar foto _before-after_ di tangannya. Di halaman terakhir, ia mematung cukup lama sebelum menatap tidak percaya pada Detektif Yeol.

"Masih banyak hal yang akan saya sampaikan. Dan, ya. Choi Sarah adalah Choi Sung Joo, adik kandung dari Glam Choi sendiri. Ia masih hidup hingga saat ini."


	12. Sasaeng

**Chapter 12 - Sasaeng**

 **..**

 **Aya narita : Routenya Seven dan Haneul saya perkirain mulai di 4 chapter berikutnya. Berhubung di route Seven akan muncul Mint Eye, jadi ada sejenis dua chapter pemisah sebelu route Seven dimulai ^^**

 **Naka-san : thank you buat supportnya ^^ syukurlah kalau suka.. ^^**

 **..**

 **Berhubung judul chapter ini Sasaeng, saya copas apa itu sasaeng di sini :**

In South Korean culture, a **sasaeng** or **sasaeng** fan (Hangul: 사생팬) is an obsessive fan of a Korean idol, or other public figure, that has engaged in stalking or other questionable behaviour that constitutes an invasion of privacy. **(Wikipedia)**

 **Intinya, sasaeng adalah 'sejenis' fans yang tidak akan ragu untuk 'mengganggu' idola mereka asalkan semua tujuan mereka tercapai.. ^^**

 **Bagi yang kelahiran 90'an, mungkin tahu anime Rurouni Kenshin. Lagu Her Most Beautiful Smile yang disebut pada chapter ini diputar pertama kali saat saga Amakusa Shogo. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saya lihat ada banyak orang mengover lagu ini di Youtube. So why not?  
**

 **Well..**

 **Have a bite..!**

 **..**

* * *

 **21.30**

Suasana masih dapat dibilang liar. Kegaduhan yang ada di luar gedung nyaris membuat semua orang merasa risih dan suntuk. Sebenarnya ini masih beruntung karena kala itu adalah sabtu malam. Semua bisa beralih pada kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menunggu esok di tempat.

Namun begitu, sosok ber _hoodie_ memilih berjalan menelusuri sebuah gedung. Tangga demi tangga, lorong demi lorong dengan pintu kamar di kanan-kiri. Sepi, seperti biasa. Asumsi bahwa semua penghuni tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan menyenangkan dapat menjadi sebuah kesimpulan akhir sehingga tidak ada yang menjadi saksi. Atau penghancur niatnya.

Di depan kamar 505 ia berhenti. Setelah meraih kunci di saku celana, ia memutarnya dua kali agar berhasil membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Gelap.

Pelan-pelan ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam. Setelah berkeliling sejenak, ia masuk ke kamar. Di sana terdapat lemari pakaian untuk dirinya menarik keluar sebuah _dress_ putih dari bagian bawah tumpukan baju. Dipakainya _dress_ tersebut sementara pakaian sebelumnya ia lipat rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah lemari kecil.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benturan dari arah dapur.

Penasaran bercampur takut, ia mengendap layaknya pencuri kecil menuju sumber suara. Begitu penuh kehati-hatian di setiap langkah. Matanya terus waspada, berdamai dalam gelap untuk menyita hal terkecil sekalipun. Cahaya adalah kebutuhannya saat ini. Karenanya, ia segera menekan tombol lampu begitu menemukannya.

Kala terang itu membantu, ia melakukan ' _scanning'_ secara berulang pada seluruh zona penglihatan. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Setelah berhasil menyugesti diri bahwa semua suara merupakan ulah jahil tikus dan sebagainya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Namun ketika dirinya baru saja berbalik….

" _Gotcha_ …!"

* * *

 **23.00**

Aku baru saja tiba di _penthouse_.

Para _bodyguard_ dan _maid_ menyambutku seperti biasanya. Awalnya kupikir semua terjadi biasa saja hingga akhirnya telingaku menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda.

Melodi.

Ya. Pendengaranku tidak mungkin salah.

Aku mendengar jelas adanya alunan instrumental piano di kediaman ini.

Seperti magnet, untaian nada itu menarikku untuk melangkah semakin dalam. Kerelaan untuk mengikuti alur melodi ini datang begitu saja. Permainan piano bukanlah hal yang aneh dewasa ini. Keindahanlah yang menjadikan permainan piano itu dicari dan menarik. Keindahan inilah yang membuatku rela untuk dibius sekalipun asalkan dapat menemukannya.

Bersamaan dengan berhentinya langkahku, aku menyadari bahwa Suzu-lah yang merantai magnet cantik itu. Bersandar di pinggir pintu ruang musik, aku melihatnya tengah membelakangiku, memainkan piano peninggalan ibu. Ia tidak melihatku, tentu saja. Ia fokus menguntai nada indah dengan jemari yang kaku. Pengaruh magnet itu masih ada. Seperti _aromatherapy_ terbaik penghapus lelah.

Aku tidak tahu lagu apa yang tengah Suzu mainkan. Ini bukan serpihan klasik milik Chopin atau Vivaldi. Nada-nadanya sangat sederhana, tapi bermakna. Mendengarnya mampu menyentuh emosiku yang terkurung. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan, cinta, rasa kagum, dan syukur atas indahnya sesuatu. Secara instan aku merasa hidup.

Apa ia sengaja memainkannya untukku?

Jika begitu, ini merupakan sambutan ter-romantis yang pernah aku dapatkan darinya.

Peri kecilku.

Semakin memikirkannya, semakin ingin aku memilikinya.

Kedua kakiku otomatis kembali melangkah untuk mendekatinya yang masih bermain. Tanpa basa-basi, aku duduk di sampingnya.

Ia nampak terkejut melihatku. Jemarinya berhenti bermain sehingga menghasilkan jeda. "… Jumin?"

Kukembangkan senyum terbaik penuh cinta kasihku padanya. "Aku pulang."

Aku bersyukur karena memiliki otak yang jenius sehingga tidak perlu waktu banyak untuk menangkap nada-nada yang Suzu mainkan dan mengubahnya menjadi nada tertulis di memoriku. Seperti _music sheet_ orijinal yang abstrak. Jemariku secara lancar mengetuk berbagai tuts yang perlu untuk membuat magnet cantik itu kembali mengudara. Ini mudah karena apa yang Suzu mainkan tidak serumit serpihan klasik Jerman maupun Rusia, 'cemilan'ku saat kecil.

 _Well_.. Ini bukan hal sulit bagi para pemain alat musik pada umumnya. Namun bagi kaum awam seperti Suzuya, ini mungkin seperti anugerah indra keenam. Alasan besar mengapa ia tercengang, bingung karena aku dapat mengimbangi permainannya dengan mudah.

Ia belahan jiwaku. Tidak perlu bicara soal keinginan untuk bermain bersama. Suzuya selalu mengerti begitu saja. 'Kue kecil'ku yang manis tidak hanya berdiam diri. Jemari kami berdua kompak berdansa indah di atas batangan monokrom. Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana ia melakukan itu semua. Ia selalu membuat pikiranku penuh, namun tidak membosankan. Ia selalu memikat. Bahkan di kala jari manisnya mengetuk tuts terakhir.

Aku sadar bahwa aku seorang maniak.

Kami berdua saling diam dan memandang satu sama lain. Bulan purnama di jendela dapat bersaksi soal fisik manusia ini, juga batin liar yang kupunya untuknya. Aku merasa kami bagaikan Beauty & The Beast.

Tentu saja…

Aku terlalu tampan untuk disebut buruk rupa.

"Kau sudah pulang? Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya." Ia bicara canggung.

Kukecup dahinya sebagai balasan. "Kau menyambutku dengan musik yang indah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit.

"Permainanmu semakin bagus. Rekomendasi Chae Young benar-benar sempurna. Apa judul lagu yang kau mainkan?"

Suzu memainkan tuts sembari menjawab. "Iwashiro Taro. Her Most Beautiful Smile."

Mataku fokus memandangi wajahnya yang terarah pada batangan monokrom. "Apa ada sejarahnya? Aku yakin ia tengah merasakan apa yang kurasakan padamu saat membuatnya."

Ia tersenyum renyah. "Haha. Mmmm.. Aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi… aku tahu lagu ini karena merupakan salah satu _soundtrack_ anime favoritku. Lagu ini muncul di salah satu saganya." Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Sayo seorang perempuan relijius yang baru saja kembali dari Eropa. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sanosuke tidak begitu baik. Sayo tahu bahwa Sano sering berkelahi, bicara kasar, dan tidak seagama dengannya. Namun itu tidak mencegahnya untuk mengobati Sano yang terluka parah. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Sayang, hubungan mereka tidak berhasil. Sayo mengidap _tuberculosis_. Ia tewas di pelukan Sano saat hendak dibawa ke dokter.

Anime yang panjang, tapi saga itu adalah favoritku. Sejak awal mendengarnya, aku berkeinginan untuk dapat memainkan lagu itu. Itu terkabul di hari ini. Nyonya Jang menuliskan nadanya untukku. Ia bilang bahwa memainkan lagu yang kusukai dapat memotivasi latihan. Jariku akan terbiasa karenanya."

"Aku turut senang. Lagunya memang indah. Seindah dirimu," pujiku pada bidadari yang kusentuh pipinya dan menunduk malu karena itu. Ia tersenyum layaknya Suzu-ku.

Dan sendu…

Layaknya Suzu-sedih yang kukenal akhir-akhir ini.

Aku tahu itu.

Dan aku tidak berniat untuk membuat sisa malam ini menjadi lebih 'gelap'. "Kau sudah makan? Aku meminta _chef_ untuk-"

"Jumin."

"…Ya?" Suzu baru saja memotong dialogku. Ia terlihat sungkan. Mengapa aku merasa seperti hendak dibuang jauh sekali setiap kali matanya menatapku demikian?

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai ayahku, bukan? Dan aku tahu bagaimana besarnya cintamu pada Direktur Han. Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Kupikir… akan sangat baik jika kau menuruti semua kata-kata ayahmu."

Sudah kusangka akan mendengar ini dari bibirnya, cepat atau lambat. Herannya, saat ini aku berupaya memantapkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku baru saja mendengar lelucon. Lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu.

Atau…

"… Apa ada alasan lain?" Jantungku berdegup dalam tempo yang misterius. Sangat stabil, namun lebih menghentak daripada biasanya.

"… Maksudmu?" Ia menatapku heran.

"Lelaki lain? Apa karena ada orang lain di hatimu selain aku?"

Luciel.

Seven.

Aku tidak sudi Suzuya menyebut nama itu di hadapanku.

"Bukan. Ini karena kita, Jumin. Faktanya, kita berbeda. Maksudku… Astaga, Jumin. Kau punya segalanya. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Kau harusnya mendengarkan kata-kata ayahmu, buat ia bangga, dan… buatlah ia senang sebelum terlambat."

Suzu terlihat jujur.

… Syukurlah.

"Suzuya, tatap mataku baik-baik." Kali ini aku yang memotong dialog. Ia menuruti perintahku dan kugenggam erat kedua lengannya. Aku tidak mau ia bergerak sedikitpun. "… Apa hanya karena itu? Kau serius ingin berpisah denganku? Karena ayahku?"

Ia sempat melihat ke arah bulan sebelum menitikkan satu air mata dan menunduk. Ia berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak lanjut turun.

Aku tahu dia lelah.

"Aku memang punya segalanya. Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kumau. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu. Sekalipun kau pergi dariku, aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau kembali padaku. Jika kau ingin yang terbaik untukku, maka serahkanlah dirimu padaku, Suzuya. Kau perempuan terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Ayah hanya belum melihat itu."

Apa harus aku sampaikan semua padanya sekarang?

Apa harus kurusak semua rencanaku agar ia kembali berniat mempertahankan ini semua?

"Suzuya Kim, perempuan pilihan ayahku bukanlah orang-orang baik. Untuk yang sekarang, aku sudah mendapatkan hampir semua bukti konkrit mengenai mereka. Sebelum pulang, aku menemui ayah untuk mendiskusikan semuanya. Kau tahu? Aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk kembali berpikir logis."

Sepasang kelereng biru kembali menatapku. Skeptis. "… Kau serius, Jumin? Bukti apa yang kau maksud?"

Ini reaksi baik. Setidaknya aku semakin yakin bahwa semua pertimbangannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini murni berlandaskan rasa tidak percaya diri akibat persepsi ayah. Aku tersenyum lega karenanya. "Akan kujelaskan padamu malam ini. Sekarang, tersenyumlah. Aku ingin merasakan 'Her Most Beautiful Smile' darimu, ratuku."

"… Tapi… Kau sungguh-sungguh? Soal ayahmu."

Lagi, aku mengangguk. Dan dengan kedua tangan kokoh ini, aku membawanya semakin dekat ke tubuhku. Kupeluk ia dengan erat. Kuelus punggungnya sembari mengecup kepalanya berulang kali. "Aku selalu serius padamu, Suzuya."

Tidak lama, ia membalas pelukanku dengan lebih erat. Aku pun dapat merasakannya tersungging bahagia.

"Syukurlah..," gumamnya dengan suara agak terbata.

Jemariku naik ke rambutnya. Halus rambut itu membuat gerakanku semakin lembut. Sekaligus semakin menghargai dirinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita berakhir seperti Sano dan Sayo. Lagu itu akan menjadi pengingatku bagaimana cantiknya senyummu. Akan kujaga senyum itu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku berjanji bahwa kita akan bahagia. "

Perempuan ini tidak membalas, namun aku bertaruh bahwa ia bahagia mendengarnya. Aku tahu itu. Karena kami selalu sehati, kiranya ia paham bagaimana besarnya perasaanku terhadapnya.

Oh..

Sebuah ide baru saja melintas di pikiranku. "Suzuya?"

"Hnn?"

"Siapa yang mengecat pirang rambutmu?"

"… Mmm… Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?"

Ujung-ujung bibirku tertarik. "Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sebelum ke Kanada, kau sangat bangga dengan rambut hitammu."

Ia melepas tubuhnya dariku dan memandang ragu. "Uhm.. Aku tidak tahu. Antara Isabelle, Charlie, dan Marcy. Entahlah. Saat itu sedang pesta piyama. Saat bangun tidur, rambutku sudah pirang. Uhm… Jangan marahi mereka, ya? Aku janji akan membuat rambutku hitam lagi."

Kufungsikan jemariku untuk menyentuh helai-helai keemasan itu. Penglihatanku mengatakan bahwa hasil pewarnaannya sangat rapi. "Hnn? Tidak perlu. Katakan saja pada mereka bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih."

* * *

 **01.00**

Suasana masih cukup ramai di jantung kota Seoul. Walau begitu, aku merasa bersyukur karena kerumunan _haters_ di depan apartemen sudah lebih sedikit daripada sebelumnya. Tentu aku merasa lebih aman untuk masuk lewat jalur belakang seperti saat pergi tadi siang.

Setelah memarkirkan motor di _basement_ , aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar. Melewati gudang dan tangga _emergency_ beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya sampai di lantai tempat kamar baruku berada. Suasana sudah sangat sepi di sini. Aku sampai bisa mendengar suara langkah kakiku sendiri.

Tidak ada yang aneh saat memutar kunci dan kenop pintu kamar 505. Begitu pun saat pintu terbuka dan aku masuk ke dalamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa lebih aman berada di kegelapan seperti sekarang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatku dan…

BRUUK

"UGHH…!" Aku jatuh, tersandung sesuatu.

Tunggu…

Apa yang membuatku tersandung?

Aku tidak pernah menyimpan apapun di depan pintu.

Aku pun sudah melewati batas sepatu.

"Umhhh… ummhhh…!"

Astaga.

Apa itu?

Seperti suara rintihan.

' _SIAL…! Apa apartemen ini juga berhantu_?!'

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kakiku menimpa sesuatu yang empuk. Suara rintihan itu pun masih terus mengiang. Pikiranku terarah pada beberapa adegan film horor. Semacam adegan di mana salah satu tokohnya terjatuh dan mendapati dirinya tersandung mayat membusuk.

' _S-SIAL..!'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berdiri dan lari ke luar kamar.

Aku tidak peduli soal pintu yang terbuka..!

Biar orang lain saja yang menemukan mayat itu..!

"ZEN…!"

Aku refleks berhenti berlari karena mendengarnya. Kutengok ke belakang, ternyata…

"… Pak Jeong?"

Ia berada tidak jauh dari kamarku dengan satu dus besar di tangannya. "Ini. Ada paket untukmu..!"

Kardus itu membuatku semakin paranoid.

' _Tidak.._ '

' _Jangan-jangan…'_

' _Kardus itu berisi kepala manusia…!_ '

"Kau mau ke mana, huh? Pintu kamarmu belum ditutup. Lagipula, di luar masih ramai. Aku taruh ini di dalam kamarmu, ya?" tambahnya sembari sedikit berbelok untuk masuk ke kamarku.

"P-PAK JEONG..! ITU… MAYAT…!"

Ia memandangku aneh. "…Huh?"

"M-MAYAT..! DI KAMARKU ADA MAYAT…! KAU JANGAN KE SANA..! EH, TIDAK..! MAKSUDKU KAU HARUS KE SANA..! HANTUNYA ADA DI SANA…!"

"… Hantu? Zen, ayolah~!"

"B-BENAR..! KALAU TIDAK PERCAYA, AKAN AKU BUKTIKAN..!"

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mendekati beliau. Ya, aku kembali ke kamar itu. Beliau nampaknya mulai lelah dengan semua ceritaku perihal hantu. Beruntung karena saat itu pintu masih terbuka sehingga ada sedikit cahaya lorong yang masuk ke kamar. Saat kulebarkan celah pintu kamar, Pak Jeong dan aku melihat sesuatu yang panjang dan berbalut karung terbaring di lantai. Suara rintihan pun masih terdengar.

"… Zen, apa itu?" Suara Pak Jeong sedikit bergetar.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu, pak," jawabku takut.

"G-Gunakan senter ponselmu..! Cepat..! Jika itu benar-benar mayat, kita harus segera memanggil Pak Han..!"

Aku turuti sarannya. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku raih ponsel dari saku mantel dan mengarahkannya pada tujuan setelah menyalakan senter. Kami berdua pun mendekatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Kurasa Pak Jeong pun sama takutnya denganku.

Mataku melihat bahwa benda memanjang itu terikat tali hampir di sekujurnya. Karung yang digunakan untuk membalut pun ada dua. Aku bicara begitu karena melihat bagian ujung karung di 1/8 benda ini. Karung di bagian kiri ini ukurannya sangat pendek. Selain itu, tertera tulisan di karung pendek ini.

" _Open_?" gumamku saat membaca tulisan tersebut. Selain itu, aku melihat ada tanda panah yang mengarah pada sudut karung. Tepat di atas kata _'open'_ tersebut.

"Zen, sepertinya ada tulisan lagi di sini," ujar Pak Jeong –yang tidak begitu aku pedulikan.

Entah mengapa aku tidak menganggapnya.

Entah apa pula yang membuatku sangat terpancing untuk mengikuti instruksi ' _open_ ' tersebut. Perlahan, jariku meraih sudut yang dimaksud.

Aku dan Pak Jeong meneguk ludah.

Jantung kami berdua semakin berdebar kencang.

Begitu tanganku berhasil menyingkap karung tersebut, kami berdua tersentak bersama mendapati apa isinya.

* * *

 **02.00 (707, Zen, Jaehee)**

Zen : "Seven.."

Zen : "JAWAB PANGGILANKU..!"

Zen : "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PANGGILANKU..?!"

Jaehee : "?"

Zen : "Oh, halo Jaehee."

Jaehee : "Halo, Zen."

Zen : "Maaf aku tidak menyapamu."

Jaehee : "Tidak apa-apa."

Jaehee : "Kau sudah pulang?"

Zen : "Ya. Aku sudah sampai di apartemenku."

Zen : "Terima kasih, Jaehee. Karena sudah peduli padaku."

Jaehee : "Bukan masalah, Zen."

 _ **707 has entered the chatroom**_

707 : **"Hall-oowww~..!"**

707 : "Konbanwa"

707 : "Minna…! "

Zen : …

Zen : "KE MANA SAJA KAU..?!"

Jaehee : ";;;"

707 : "Hohohoho"

707 : "Hohohoho"

707 : "HOHOHOHOHO…!"

Zen : "BERHENTI, SEVEN..!"

Zen : "Jelaskan padaku soal karung di apartemenku..!"

Zen : "Siapa perempuan ini?!"

Jaehee : "Perempuan?

707 : "Hmmm…"

707 : "I"

707 : "Seven"

707 : "The Great"

707 : "Baru saja melakukan jasa _service_ yo.."

707 : "Menangkap penjahat..!" / _Hello_

707 : "KRIMINAAAALL…!" /s _hocked_

707 : "lol" _/love_

Jaehee : "-_-"

Zen : "Langsung intinya saja."

Zen : "SIAPA PEREMPUAN INI?"

Zen : "Kenapa bisa ada di apartemenku?!"

707 : " _Sorry_ , _hyung_."

707 : "Aku hanya tidak mau melukai TKP…" / _cry_

707 : "Perempuan itu adalah…"

707 : "Penggemar _hyung_."

707 : " _SASAEENG_ …~!" / _shocked_

Zen : "… Apa?"

Jaehee : _"Sasaeng?"_

707 : "Bingo."

707 : "Dia sering menyelinap ke apartemen _hyung_ dan berpakaian seperti hantu yo."

707 : "Dia juga yang melempari Haneul dan Yoosung di kampus yo."

Zen : "Tunggu…"

Zen : "Bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke apartemenku?"

707 : "Dia punya kunci kamar _hyung_."

707 : "Mungkin…?"

Jaehee : "Lantas, untuk apa dia ada di sana?"

Zen : "Tunggu. Jika kau menyergapnya di sini…"

Zen : "BERARTI KAU PUN SEMPAT BERADA DI SINI?!"

707 : "Awww"

707 : "Yeaahh…! "

707 : "Umm, untuk mencuri semua data di ponsel _hyung_?"

Zen : "Lalu bagaimana caramu masuk?!"

707 : "Agen rahasia."

707 : "Punya cara sendiri."

707 : "Rahasia lol."

Jaehee : "Mencuri data dari ponsel Zen?"

707 : "Yup."

707 : "Aku."

707 : "Menyelidiki dari mana sumber semua foto Haneul dan Zen di internet."

707 : "Lalu"

707 : "Menemukan IP _address_ penyebarnya."

707 : "Tapi…"

707 : "Setelah aku coba _hack_ , dia punya sistem keamanan yang cukup tinggi."

707 : "Mungkin dia punya kemampuan sama sepertiku lol."

707 : " _Anyways._ "

707 : "Aku berhasil mendapat sumber asli fotonya…! Lol."

707 : "Dia masih cupu lol."

707 : "VOILA..!"

707 : "Sumber dari semua foto berasal dari ponselnya~..!"

Zen : "Serius?"

Jaehee : "Maksudmu, ada pihak lain yang membantu menyebarkan foto-foto Haneul dan Zen?"

707 : "Yup yup."

707 : "Kebetulan."

707 : "Berdasarkan rekaman CCTV di kampus Yoosung, perempuan inilah yang melempar telur ke Yoosung dan Haneul."

707 : "Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi."

707 : "Masih investigasi."

707 : "Jalur ekspres : tanyakan pada perempuan di tempatmu, _hyung_ lol."

Zen : "Jadi, perempuan ini adalah pelakunya?"

707 : "Aight aight."

Jaehee : "Lalu, hasil investigasi pelaku yang satunya bagaimana?"

707 : "Mmm.."

707 : "Aku."

707 : "Sedang berusaha."

707 : "Menghancurkan."

707 : "Mmm.."

707 : " _Hacker_ dari klub _sasaeng hyung_ terus mencoba menembus pertahananku." _/love_

707 : "Jadi."

707 : "Aku sedang melawannya."

707 : "Tangguh juga lol." _/love_

707 : "Lalu…"

707 : "Aku juga sedang _mentoring_ lol."

707 : "Jadi guru lol..!"

707 : "Master Seven..!"

707 : "PROFESOR SEVEN…!"

Jaehee : "^^*"

Jaehee : "Kau sibuk sekali, ya?"

707 : "707 selalu sibuk."

707 : "Eksploitasi."

707 : "Orang jenius selalu menderita." _/cry_

707 : "Jariku cuma sepuluh yo."

Zen : "Kau masih bisa mengetik di sini." / _geez_

Jaehee : "Bayaranmu juga besar."

707 : "…"

707 : "RAHASIA lol…"

Zen : " _Damn_."

Zen : "Tapi."

Zen : "Terima kasih."

Zen : "Karena akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang melempari Haneul dengan telur."

707 : "Masama, _hyung_."

707 : "Senang dapat membantu."

707 : "Orang jahat harus mendapat balasannya."

707 : "Dengan kekuatan bulan."

707 : "Aku."

707 : "Defender of Justice."

707 : "Akan menghukum mereka..!"

Jaehee : "… Kekuatan bulan?"

707 : "Hehehe."

707 : "LOL."

* * *

Di waktu yang sama…

"… Seven…?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku harus apa?"

"Lihat laptopnya. Ada folder bernama Echo Girl, kan?"

"Uhmm…Yang besarnya lebih dari 900 GB?"

"Yupz."

Yoosung meng-klik folder tersebut. Kedua matanya membelalak tidak percaya. "… D-DOKUMEN SEMUA?!"

"Yup yup," timpal Seven tanpa menengok ke belakangnya, tempat di mana Yoosung berada. Ia masih fokus pada lima monitor dan ponsel di tangan.

Rapatnya jajaran dokumen di folder tersebut membuat Yoosung mual. "Data Echo Girl ada sebanyak ini? Jadi, apa tugasku?"

"Tugasmu adalah mengecek semua dokumen itu satu per satu. Cari apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk membela Zen."

"… SE-SEMUANYAAAA..?!"

"Ya."

"… Serius?"

"Yup. Kau tidak mau Honey Buddha Chips?"

"A-AKU MAU…!"

"Oke, kalau begitu kerjakan."

"Ba-Baiklah. Hmm, bisa-bisa aku buta besok. Tapi,baiklah. Aku senang dapat membantu."

"Oh ya. Kau juga tidak boleh membocorkan apapun yang kau baca atau temukan, oke?"

"Kenapa? Ini semua ilegal?"

"Tidak. Ini informasi publik, kok."

"Lalu kenapa bisa sebanyak ini?"

"Uhm.. Karena perempuan itu rumit? Dia sering _posting_ soal dirinya sendiri. Perempuan zaman sekarang."

"Hahaha. Oke. Aku akan berusaha," ujar Yoosung sembari menelan ludah.

"Cari hal yang paling bagus, ya? Kita akan menghabisinya sekalian."

"… H-habisi?"

* * *

 **02.18**

"Ini? Kau haus, kan?"

Remaja itu melirik. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih dari tanganku. Ia minum dengan lahap, seakan baru saja menemukan oasis di tengah padang pasir.

Duduk di sebelahnya membuatku sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang _sasaeng_. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan _sasaeng_ , jadi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Jika diperhatikan sekilas, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia seorang _sasaeng_. Dibandingkan dengan para fans yang kujumpai saat berkencan dengan Haneul, gadis ini sepertinya bukan apa-apa. Ia banyak diam setelah aku dan Pak Jeong mengungkap isi karung tersebut, yang mana adalah dirinya.

Ternyata Pak Jeong mengenalnya. Beliau bilang gadis ini adalah penyewa kamar yang baru di lantai 1. Itu sebelum aku bertanya pada Seven mengenai petunjuk jelas yang ia tinggalkan :

" _ **Hyung, aku berhasil menangkap hantu di apartemenmu..**_

 _ **Lolololololololol"**_

Seven..

Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya?

Karena tulisan itu, Ji Hyorin akhirnya mengaku pada Pak Jeong bahwa ia-lah hantu penunggu di apartemenku yang dulu selama ini. Seperti janjinya, Pak Jeong akan mengembalikan uangku yang ditahan olehnya.

Namun semua itu belum cukup jelas.

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak.

Seven secara 'berbaik hati' mengikat kuat tangan dan kaki perempuan ini. Pak Jeong mempersilahkanku untuk mengobati lecet dan lebam di tubuhnya. Hitung-hitung agar dapat mengobrol dengan Hyorin lebih lama. Hanya saja, kamarku akan menjadi bahan pengawasannya melalui CCTV.

Suasana sangat aneh. Ini pertama kalinya aku satu atap bersama seorang gadis. Di tengah malam seperti ini pula.

"Ehm… Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu terlihat agak ragu menjawab. Jawabannya pun sangat pelan. "Hyorin. Ji Hyorin."

"Hnn. Oke. Lalu, kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku akhir-akhir ini? Uhm.. apa benar kau penggemarku? Jika benar, aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari fansku. Semua hal tentangku selalu kutulis di media sosial. Kau dapat menemukannya dan bertanya tanpa harus bersusah payah menyelinap ke sini, bukan?"

Hyorin menilikku dengan luar biasa. "Tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa-apa? Lantas, siapa gadis itu?! Aku salah satu fans yang menghampirimu di Iris Garden, ingat? Saat itu kau bersama dia, kan? Kau bilang dia hanya sekedar penggemarmu. Tapi nyatanya, kalian bersama-sama hingga sampai di terminal bis. Apa itu?"

Aku terperangah. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu bercerita dengan lancar dan penuh penekanan, aku semakin percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang _sasaeng_. Ia tahu soal kencan pertamaku bersama Haneul seminggu yang lalu. "Apa kau mengikuti kami saat itu?"

Hyorin menjawab agak lama. "Ya. Yah, tidak hanya aku saja. Beberapa fansmu melakukan hal sama. Semua fans di _fancafe_ curiga padamu. Akhirnya, sasaeng diturunkan untuk menyelidikinya. Salah satunya adalah aku. Aku bertugas untuk mencari segala informasi dari _gadget_ mu. Foto, video, surel, apapun. Lalu aku memberikannya ke tim IT kami untuk konsumsi _fanclub_. Tapi ya.. akhirnya menyebar luas juga."

Zen terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Aku.. benar-benar tidak menyangka."

"Lantas? Kau mau apa? Melaporkanku pada polisi? Percuma saja, aku kan-"

"Aku punya fans yang sebegitunya penasaran terhadapku? BAHKAN ADA TIM IT-NYA JUGA? Waaaww~! Hahahaha…! Aku tidak menyangka sampai sekeren itu…! PASTI AKU BENAR-BENAR SPESIAAL…! Astagaa~…"

Ini serius.

Aku benar-benar merasa spesial setelah Hyorin menceritakan soal adanya tim IT di _fanbase_ ku..!

Sementara itu, aku mendapatinya memandangku dalam-dalam.

 _Well_ , dia pasti terlalu senang karena mendapat pujian dariku barusan. "Ahahaha. Aku tidak menyangka. Hei, kau tidak perlu tersipu seperti itu~… Oh.. Dari sekian banyak pertunjukanku, mana yang paling kau suka? Sebutkan saja. Aku bisa memberikan _original copy_ nya padamu. GRATIS…!"

Hyorin memandangku skeptis. "… Apa kau yang asli benar-benar narsis? Tidak perlu. Lagipula, aku sudah mengambil semua _original copy_ milikmu."

Beberapa detik aku mencerna kata-katanya. "… Ha? HAA..! Aku baru ingat..! Jadi hilangnya semua DVD pertunjukanku itu karena diambil olehmu?"

"Ya."

"SERIUS?!"

"Lima rius."

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau ambil selain DVD-ku?"

Kedua maniknya beberapa kali berganti arah. "… Uhm… _underwear_ abu-abu milikmu?"

… Malam macam apa ini?!

"A… APAAA…?!"

Hyorin meneguk air mineral lagi. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, tahu. Kau sangat bagus ketika memakainya."

Malam ini aku mendapat pencerahan. Wajah polos bukanlah jaminan bahwa ia bukan seorang monster. "… K-KAU SERIUS?! Kau mengambilnya juga?!"

"Itu kan bekas pakai, jadi merupakan barang berharga..! Jika aku menjualnya ke fans yang lain, aku dapat menjadi seorang jutawan! Lagipula… Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau menghubungi polisi sekarang? Kau tidak takut jika pacarmu itu tahu kau sedang berduaan dengan perempuan lain? Bagaimana jika para wartawan tahu kau sedang bersama seorang perempuan di sini?! Bukankah hal-hal itu yang seharusnya kau pikirkan? Apa kau benar-benar Zen yang kukenal, hnn?!"

… Mungkin ia benar.

Tidak. Kata-katanya memang benar.

Seharusnya aku memikirkan hal-hal itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah penggemarku. Ia juga masih kecil. Ia masih sangat polos –seharusnya. "… Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Lagipula, kau masih di bawah umur. Berapa umurmu? 14? 15?"

Ia terlihat kesal. "APA MAKSUDMU? KAU MEREMEHKANKU, HNN?! APA KARENA KAU SUDAH DEWASA, KAU PIKIR KAU TAHU SEMUA HAL LEBIH BAIK?"

"Bukan. Tapi karena kau adalah fansku."

"… Eh?"

Aku tidak merasakan adanya ancaman saat tahu bahwa ia seorang _sasaeng_. Aku memang terkejut, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya. Sejujurnya, aku merasa senang. Di saat para fans yang lain membenciku setengah mati, aku bertemu dengan fans yang mencintaiku sampai mati. "Kau ada di sini. Hari ini, saat semua berita burukku mengenai Echo Girl muncul di media. Ini tanda bahwa kau tidak membenciku, kan? Kau datang seperti biasanya. Seperti ketika semua pemberitaan buruk itu belum muncul ke media. Aku tahu ada banyak sekali penggemar yang kecewa dan akhirnya meninggalkanku karena semua pemberitaan itu. Sejujurnya aku senang, karena ternyata masih ada fans yang peduli padaku."

Aku senyumi dirinya. Kupikir ia merasa malu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia minum lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. "Tentu saja. _Oppa_ tidak perlu khawatir. _Fancafe_ memang sedang ramai, tapi kami –fans sejatimu- akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kami akan terus membelamu. Beberapa dari kami pun sedang menghajar _fancafe_ milik Echo Girl. Karena aku berada di dekatmu setiap malam, aku tahu bahwa semua berita yang disampaikan Echo Girl itu bohong. Fans-fans yang lain pun percaya padamu."

Tiba-tiba aku terpikir sesuatu. "Tunggu… sewaktu Echo Girl dan manajernya datang kemari, apa kau pun berada di sini?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Di mana kau saat itu?"

"Aku? Aku berada di kamarmu, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"… Oh. Oke."

"Echo Girl bicara soal ia dibawa ke kamar olehmu, kan? Tentu saja itu tidak benar karena kau tidak membawanya kemari. Aku saksinya."

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi orang-orang pun akan bertanya mengenai apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, bukan?"

Hyorin baru menyadarinya. "… Oh. Benar juga."

Tidak seharusnya aku mengandalkannya saat ini. Lagipula, ia masih SMP.

" _Oppa_ , bukankah di lobi ada CCTV? Jika kau mau membuat pengakuan, kau dapat menggunakan itu bukan?"

Sial!

Aku baru ingat soal ini.

"Oh. Kau benar. KAU BENAR, HYORIN…! HYORIN, KAU BENAR-BENAR JENIUS…!"

"Memang. Aku terlalu jenius untuk pergi ke sekolah."

"Hmm? Kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanyaku heran.

Hyorin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bolos beberapa hari ini."

"…Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mengunjungi pacarku di luar kota dan melakukan tugas _sasaeng_."

"Jadi, kau membohongi orang tuamu?"

Hyorin tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Ia hanya mendelikkan matanya ke samping sembari mengangkat bahu.

Hembusan nafasku begitu kuat. Tindakannya bukanlah hal baik, tapi aku pun tidak bisa marah padanya. Kutepuk pelan kepalanya seraya memberikan nasihat. Aku lebih kaya soal pengalaman hidup sehingga pantas bagiku untuk memberinya nasihat. "Hyorin, kau masih sekolah. Tugasmu adalah belajar dan ke sekolah. Kau punya orang tua yang membiayai dirimu. Jika kau menyia-nyiakannya seperti ini, apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal nanti? Bagaimanapun juga, masa depanmu sangat penting."

Ia memicingkan pandangannya terhadapku. "Kau sendiri? Kau kabur dari sekolah juga, kan?"

Kulepas tanganku dari kepalanya sembari kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ya. Tapi aku melakukannya untuk mengejar mimpiku. Orang tuaku tidak merestui apa yang aku sukai. Aku kabur dari rumah untuk membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku dapat sukses dengan pilihanku sendiri. Dan…"

Semua kata-kataku hilang.

Aku baru saja teringat mengenai…

"… Semua kerja keras dan usahaku.. hancur." Ya, aku baru ingat bahwa mimpiku kini sudah lenyap. Sekalipun aku terbukti tidak bersalah, membangun kembali karir di dunia akting tidak akan mudah. Tentu saja kata-kata 'tidak akan mudah' lebih optimis daripada 'mustahil'. Kata 'mustahil' sendiri merupakan kemungkinan terburuk yang sangat mungkin terjadi padaku. "Hanya karena satu skandal. Haha. Aku hanya ingin sukses dengan hasil jerih payah sendiri. Mengapa sesulit ini….?"

Aku sangat menyedihkan dan labil. Sekali aku berdiri, aku terbenam lebih jauh lagi. Hyorin pun pasti berpikir demikian. Kami berdua terdiam cukup lama. Ketika suara terdengar lagi, semuanya berasal dari Hyorin.

" _Oppa_ , apa isi kardus yang dibawa Pak Jeong? Itu untukmu, kan?"

"Uh? Ah, iya."

"Kenapa kau tidak membukanya? Siapa tahu itu hal penting."

Kalimat Hyorin membuatku berpikir. Yah, bisa jadi kardus itu berisi barang-barangku yang belum sempat aku bawa pulang dari sanggar teater. Aku kan sudah dipecat.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Kardus besar itu ditaruh di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat kami berdua duduk. Berbekal _cutter_ , aku tidak begitu antusias membukanya. Untuk apa pula aku antusias? Toh aku pun sudah tahu apa isinya, yaitu…

"Apa isinya, _oppa_?"

Aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Maksudku, aku tidak kenal barang-barang ini. Di paling atas tumpukan barang-barang tersebut, aku melihat sebuah kartu yang akhirnya kuambil dan kubaca tulisan di sana.

 **Dear Zen-** _ **oppa**_

 _Oppa, kami tahu kau sedang mengalami hal yang sulit saat ini. Skandal besarmu membuat kami terpecah. Tapi karenanya, kami jadi tahu mana teman kami yang asli dan mana yang bukan. Mereka yang tahu oppa sesungguhnya adalah yang tetap berdiri bersama kami. Kami akan terus mendukungmu karena kami yakin kau adalah Zen-oppa yang kami kenal. Kami akan terus berjuang membela dan membersihkan namamu. Sebagai bukti atas kesetiaan kami, kami mengumpulkan ini semua untukmu._

 _Oppa selalu konsisten menjaga kesehatan dan penampilan demi menyenangkan kami semua, bukan? Kali ini, kami akan mendukungmu memakan junk food. Salah satu dari kami memberikan kupon pizzanya untukmu._

 _Jangan ragu, oppa! Junk food akan membuatmu bahagia..! Kami tidak ingin oppa stres._

 _Kami akan selalu mendukungmu._

 **Zentastic Vampily**

Aku meneguk ludahku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "I…ini… Zentastic Vampily…?"

Hyorin menatapku dengan canggung. "Ahh.. uhm.. Ya. Tidak lama setelah skandalmu bersama Echo Girl muncul, semua fans bertekad untuk menghiburmu dengan cara memberikan sesuatu. Admin setuju dan membuat _event_ ini. Sebagai bukti bahwa Zentastic benar-benar mencintaimu. Hanya sehari saja hadiahnya sudah sebanyak itu. Ehm.. nama Zentastic Vampily sendiri murni buatan kami untuk menamai _fanbase_. Kami harap kau suka dengan nama itu."

Telingaku menangkap semua penjelasan Hyorin sembari menguak satu per satu isi kardus ini. Aku benar-benar senang. Kupon pizza, lampu, buku, surat, makanan, DVD film, mug, baju, aksesoris, boneka, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hyorin.. ini…" Aku nyaris kehabisan kata-kata. "Ini benar-benar hebat. Astaga. Aku benar-benar merasa terharu. Oh. Tidak..." Air mataku menetes. Kuhapus sesegera mungkin agar Hyorin tidak melihatku menangis.

Namun sepertinya ia sadar bahwa aku menangis.

"Astaga. Ahh… bahkan di saat aku benar-benar hancur. Aku benar-benar senang. Terima kasih, pada semuanya. Zentastic Vampily, hnn? Aku suka namanya. Oh, ya ampun. Ini tidak dapat berhenti."

Mau ditahan sekuat apapun, air mataku tetap bersikeras turun. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Hyorin. Sebagai idola, seharusnya aku membuatnya takjub. Bukan menampilkan sisi lemah seperti ini.

" _Oppa_?" Ia memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"… Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Mungkin ini dapat membantumu."

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..

Kuil Jogye.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam.

Aku berdiri di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari. Aku merasa sehat karenanya. Berada di alam terbuka pada jam ini menyadarkanku bahwa aku nyaris tidak pernah menikmatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Nyaman, hangat, dan juga baik untuk kesehatan tulang.

Masuk ke menit 49, aku mulai merasa gelisah.

Hari ini aku berpakaian sangat tertutup. _Sunglasses_ , masker, topi _newsboy_ hitam, _shirt_ putih, mantel _dark navy_ panjang, _jeans_ , _sneakers_ coklat, ransel hitam, hingga rambut pun disembunyikan. Semua ini dilakukan demi penyamaran sempurna.

Aku tidak punya pilihan.

Skandal besar memaksaku untuk tampil seperti penjahat kemanapun aku pergi. Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali ketika setiap orang merasa takut berada di dekatmu. Beberapa biksu yang melewatiku tiga menit lalu sebagai contohnya. Mereka sempat melirikku dengan tatapan curiga, terlebih lagi pada _paper bag merah_ di tangan kiriku ini. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa aku sedang menenteng bom sehingga mereka mempercepat langkah.

Ya ampun…

Tidak dikenali seperti ini bukanlah identitasku…

"Jang Woo Han?"

Kutengok ke samping kiri. Ia adalah sosok yang kutunggu sejak awal berdiri di sini. "Hwang Min Ji?"

Ia adalah Chae Yoora, manajer dari Echo Girl.

Hwang Min Ji atau Chae Yoora membungkuk ringan. Aku pun demikian. Kemudian kami berjalan bersama sembari melirik sekitar sesekali. Semuanya harus berjalan lancar hingga akhir. Perlu kukatakan, Hyorin merupakan salah satu alasan kami berdua ada di sini sekarang.

"Aku hanya punya waktu setengah jam. Setelah itu, aku harus pergi ke lokasi syuting. Dong Mun menungguku," ujar Yoora.

Dong Mun adalah nama samaran yang kami sepakati untuk menyebut Echo Girl.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, langsung saja pada intinya. Aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu," balasku.

Kami masih menyusuri jalan. Kulirik ke arah atas dan melihat CCTV yang tengah merekam kami. Sementara itu, Yoora terlihat gelisah dan bingung. "… _Oppa_ , aku benar-benar sedih mendengarnya. Sungguh. Itu semua memang dibuat untuk menjatuhkanmu. Tapi… aku benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia majikanku. Ia juga sahabatku. Bukannya aku setuju atau membenarkan tindakannya, tapi… aku benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa. _Oppa_ , maafkan aku…"

Aku mengerti posisi Yoora. Aku juga dapat merasakan ketulusan ketika ia menyampaikan semuanya. "Aku mengerti, Yoora. Tapi, tidakkah kau tertekan dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku melihat bagaimana perlakuan Echo Girl malam itu padamu. Dari ekspresimu saat itu dan saat ini, aku yakin kau sebenarnya tidak menyukainya. Membentakmu –apapun alasannya- bukanlah hal yang benar."

Yoora hanya menunduk. Melihatnya mengingatkanku pada Jaehee. Yah, setelah kupikir, si _trust fund jerk_ itu brengseknya belum seberapa. Walaupun ia memperlakukan Jaehee seperti budak, setidaknya ia tidak pernah membentak Jaehee. Sedangkan Echo Girl?

"Aku… bingung. Aku dan dia sudah lama berteman. Sebelum ia setenar sekarang, kami berdua adalah admin di _fansite_ _oppa_. Aku dan Dong Mun hanya bertemu saat _fanmeeting_ atau ketika akan menonton pertunjukanmu bersama-sama. Sisanya hanya berhubungan lewat internet. Lalu entah kenapa, ia memintaku untuk jadi manajernya. Aku mau saja karena aku ingin sekali berfoya-foya sepuasnya tanpa harus merepotkan orang tua. Ia juga bilang soal dapat bertemu denganmu jika mau menjadi manajernya. Aku baru tahu sifat jahatnya setelah bekerja bersamanya. Jujur, aku merasa tertekan. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa tidak enak jika harus meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar bingung."

 _Damn._

Dari sekian banyak ocehan Mr. CEO yang memojokkanku, tidak kusangka ada satu yang kubenarkan saat ini : aku lemah pada wanita.

 _Dammit_ , Zen!

Perempuan ini terlibat dalam skandal besarku. Mengapa aku masih dapat mengasihaninya?!

Baiklah.

Ini waktunya bicara serius.

"Yoo.. Ehm. Maksudku, Minji. Kurasa kau pun sudah menduga bahwa Hyorin telah menceritakan semuanya padaku, bukan? Dengar. Aku tahu ada banyak sekali dukungan untuk Echo Girl di luar sana. Juga, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Echo Girl. Kau hanya tidak ingin bermusuhan dengannya, bukan?

Kau tahu? Sebelumnya, aku sempat berpikir kalau dunia sudah benar-benar membenciku. Aku dipecat dari agensi, skandal buruk di mana-mana, para fans membenci dan mengutukku. Dunia sudah tidak menginginkan aku lagi. Namun ternyata aku salah. Tidak semua anggapan itu benar. Teman-teman dan fans sejatiku tetap men _support_ dan percaya padaku. Hyorin, ia berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa masih banyak sekali dukungan untukku di luar sana. Masih ada yang percaya bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Itulah yang membuatku bangkit dan mau memperjuangkan ini semua. Jika mereka tidak ada, mungkin aku tidak akan berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang."

Minji menangis. Ia pasti benar-benar bingung saat ini. "… _Oppa_ tidak akan bunuh diri, kan?"

Aku menggangguk ragu. Kupikir itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Jika saja Haneul tidak menghubungiku saat itu, mungkin….

"Ya. Memang sempat terpikir untuk melakukannya. "

Yoora semakin menunduk dan terisak. "… A-Aku tidak mau _oppa_ mati…."

Kutelan ludahku dan baik-baik menatapnya. "Yoora, aku sudah melalui banyak sekali hal. Jika kau penggemarku sejak awal, aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana perjalananku di dunia akting. Semua yang aku sampaikan pada kalian tidak pernah dibuat-buat. Soal hanya makan biskuit selama seminggu karena tidak mampu beli lauk, kerja 24 jam di kafe hanya karena butuh tempat berteduh di musim dingin, mencuri karena sudah tidak punya uang. Aku tidak menyangkal karena beberapa orang menyukai parasku yang terlalu tampan sehingga bersedia maklum & menolong. Tapi aku tidak ingin dikenal karena itu. Aku ingin dikenal sebagai seseorang yang berbakat. Aku ingin membuktikan pada dunia bahwa aku bukan sekedar _casing_ bagus. Itu yang membuatku bertahan selama ini untuk tetap bekerja keras. Sekarang, semua itu hilang dalam sekejap hanya karena aku ingin kesuksesan yang jujur.

Yoora, jika semua skandal ini benar, aku akan lebih rela. Tapi ini tidak. Kau tahu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, bukan?"

Entah sejak kapan kedua tanganku memegang erat kedua bahunya. Aku hanya ingin ia semakin yakin bahwa akulah yang menjadi korban di sini. Juga agar ia berani melakukan hal yang benar.

"Selain itu, kau pun harus mencintai dirimu sendiri. Yoora, jika kau tertekan bekerja padanya, tinggalkan saja dia. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau masih kuliah, orang tuamu pun mampu membiayaimu. Kau tidak perlu takut. Teman-teman di _fansite_ pun pasti akan sangat mendukungmu. Bisa dibilang, Hyorin menceritakan semuanya padaku juga karena ia peduli padamu. Percayalah padaku."

Yoora sedikit menaikkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata sembab. "Tapi.. bagaimana jika ia macam-macam padaku?"

Kuhembuskan nafas pelan. "Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Percayalah. Hyorin dan semuanya sudah setuju untuk membantu. Aku pun dapat melindungimu jika kau mau membantuku membongkar semuanya. Namun jika kau tetap memilih untuk tetap bersama Echo Girl, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dan mungkin… aku tidak akan kembali naik ke atas panggung selamanya."

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Yoora melebar menatapku. "… E..eh? Apa itu berarti aku tidak akan melihat _oppa_ lagi?"

Aku mencoba pasrah sembari bersedih. "Ya. Publik sudah terlanjur membenciku karena kasus ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi. Tidak akan ada yang mau melihat aktor sampah sepertiku. Mungkin aku akan hidup sebagai nelayan penangkap gurita setelah ini. Itu pun jika mereka mau menerimaku. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin memang bukan jalan hidupku untuk menjadi seorang aktor sukses." Air mataku pun turun.

Yoora masih berada di tempatnya, memandangiku tanpa berkedip.

"Oh. Setengah jam sudah berlalu. Jadi… baiklah. Kurasa inilah terakhir kalinya aku berada di sini. Selamat tinggal, Yoora. Tolong sampaikan salam terakhirku pada para fans yang lain. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih untuk semua perjuangan dan dukungan mereka selama ini. Jika suatu hari nanti ada berita soal penemuan mayat di laut dan ternyata itu adalah aku, tolong sampaikan pada keluargaku bahwa aku mencintai mereka dan aku tidak menyesal karena telah memilih jalan hidup ini."

"O- _oppa_ …"

"Selamat tinggal, Yoora. Semoga kau bahagia." Bibirku tersenyum pasrah padanya. Di kesempatan ini, aku harus meninggalkan kesan terbaik untuknya.

Setelah lima langkah menjauh…

"… T-TUNGGU…!"

Aku melirik ke belakang, tempat di mana Yoora masih berdiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Daah~…! Sampai nanti, hati-hati~…!" seruku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mataku terus mengikuti taksi berisikan Yoora yang baru saja berlalu. Semakin menjauhnya taksi itu, semakin mengembang senyum yang ada di wajahku. Sebagai puncak dari ini semua, aku meloncat girang bukan kepalang.

Hembusan nafas panjang kali ini kurasakan begitu damai. Semua rasa sakit di kepala dan benakku hilang begitu saja. Dalam penyamaran ini, aku merasa aman karena masker menutupi bibirku yang tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Rasanya ingin menangis, juga ingin sekali berteriak merayakannya. Seperti ' _I am the King of The World_ 'nya Jack di film Titanic.

Berhasil.

RENCANA INI BERHASIL..!

Segera kuraih ponsel dari balik mantel untuk menghubungi Seven.

"Ya, _hyung_?" sapa Seven di kejauhan.

"Oi, Seven. Aku berhasil…! AKU BERHASIL..! Aku berhasil membuatnya setuju untuk membantu kita…!"

"Wew, _good_ yooo~…! Dapat kontaknya 'kan?"

"Dapat dapat…! Akan segera aku kirim via pesan RFA, oke?"

"Sip."

"Bagaimana dengan Hyorin?"

"Hyorin? Ah, seperti biasa, melakukan takdirnya. Ia sibuk mem- _bashing_ para _haters_ mu. Semangat sekali dia. Bukannya belajar baik-baik di kelas, malah main ponsel. Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan _charming_ nya matematika?"

"Itu jelas sekali. Karena aku ini 10.000 kali lebih _charming_ daripada matematika..! Kau masih memata-matainya?"

"Yup…Yup.. Oh. Soal informasi yang ia berikan, Yoosung sudah mendapatkan semua bukti otentiknya. Ternyata ia _sasaeng_ yang dapat dipercaya, kekekeke."

"Yoosung? Yoosung masih di tempatmu? Bukankah dia harus kuliah?"

"A- aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, _hyung_ …!"

"E-E-EH…! Lalu, bagaimana dengan _recorder_ ini?" tanyaku panik, merujuk pada isi _paper bag_ merah di tangan.

"Hnn? Hyung simpan saja baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang. Jika nanti manajer itu berkhianat, kita punya bukti lain soal skandalmu."

"Hnn.. oke, kalau begitu."

"Yup..yup.. Sampai nanti, _hyung_. _Bye~_..!"

"Ya, _bye_."

PIP

Hhh~.. Semuanya hampir beres.

Aku harus tabah menghadapi ini semua.

Demi Haneul dan demi semua orang yang juga tengah berjuang untukku.

* * *

 **22.00 (Yoosung, Jaehee, Haneul, Jumin)**

Yoosung : "SELESAAAAIIIII…!"

Yoosung : "AKHIRNYAAA~…" / _excited_

Haneul : "Soal Zen?"

Jaehee : "Yoosung, kau masih bersama Seven?"

Yoosung : "Ya~.."

Yoosung : "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan semuanya."

Yoosung : "Ya. Dia masih sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Aku akan pulang ke kost besok pagi."

Jaehee : "Kau tidak meninggalkan kuliahmu, kan?"

Yoosung : " _Nope_."

Yoosung : "Kalian tahu? Seven mengantarku ke kampus hari ini dengan menggunakan _sportcar_!"

Yoosung : "Semua orang memperhatikanku saat turun dari mobilnya~!" _/shy_

Jaehee : "Kupikir orang dengan pekerjaan seperti Seven tidak dapat meninggalkan kediamannya begitu saja?"

Yoosung : "Yeah. Dia bilang ada pekerjaan lapangan. Jadi dia sekalian mengantarku ke kampus. Begitu aku keluar kelas, aku terkejut karena Seven- _hyung_ mengirimiku pesan. Ia bilang sudah menungguku di _basement_..!"

Jaehee : "Syukurlah jika kau tidak meninggalkan kuliahmu."

Haneul : "Pasti menyenangkan +_+"

Yoosung : "Hehehe.. _yeah_..!"

Yoosung : "Rasanya seperti artis +_+"

Yoosung : "Coba pikirkan. Jika Zen- _hyung_ sudah menjadi bintang besar, ia mungkin akan mempunyai mobil bagus seperti Seven. Lalu ia akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dengan mobil itu, Haneul~…" / _shy_

Haneul : "Ohh.. bisa jadi, ya.. ^^"

Jaehee : "Sejujurnya, menurutku itu tidak akan mungkin."

Jaehee : "Sebagai fansnya selama bertahun-tahun, aku tahu sifat Zen tidak seperti itu."

Jaehee : "Zen bukan tipikal pria yang senang menghamburkan uang begitu saja."

Yoosung : "Uhm.. iya sih."

Yoosung : "Tapi siapa tahu ia berubah karena Haneul."

Yoosung : "Selalu ada alasan untuk berubah demi orang yang dicintai, kan?" _/shy_

Jaehee : "…"

Jaehee : "… Ya, mungkin."

Jaehee : "Walau aku menyangsikannya."

Jaehee : "Lagipula, Zen harus mengutamakan perbaikan nama baik dan karirnya terlebih dulu sebelum memiliki mobil seperti itu."

Yoosung : "Oh. Ngomong-ngomong masalah itu…"

Yoosung : "Tenang saja, Jaehee~.."

Yoosung : "Semuanya sudah beres~!"

Yoosung : "Semua bukti sudah terkumpul~!"

Yoosung : "Echo Girl memang fans Zen sejak lama. Ia sempat di _bash_ fans yang lain karena kata-katanya di media sosial terlalu vulgar..! Seperti 'aku ingin tidur berdua bersama Zen' misalnya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka..!"

Yoosung : "Itu belum apa-apa."

Yoosung : "Pokoknya, kalau sampai _hyung_ tidak tampil lagi di atas panggung, aku tidak akan memaafkannya..!" _/angry_

Jaehee : "Aku pun demikian."

Haneul : "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chae Yoora?"

Yoosung : "Dia juga sudah memberikan beberapa bahan bukti."

Haneul : "Benarkah?"

Yoosung : "Yup ^^"

Jaehee : "Ini berita baik. Syukurlah."

Jaehee : "Lalu, bagaimana?"

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**_

Yoosung : "Beberapa bukti dari manajer Echo Girl sudah diberikan ke Seven untuk diolah. Salah satunya pernyataan bahwa Echo Girl yang mendatangi apartemen Zen lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian."

Haneul : "Kalau tidak salah, pertemuannya dengan Echo Girl lebih awal seminggu dari seharusnya kan?"

Jaehee : "Benar, juga. Ini benar-benar bantuan besar."

Yoosung : "Ya, kan?"

Yoosung : "Aku yakin semua orang akan berbalik mendukung _hyung._ Apalagi jika kita menampilkan bagaimana 'gila'nya Echo Girl di sosmed. Terlalu banyak _fangirlng..!_ "

Jaehee : "Kerja bagus, Yoosung."

Jaehee : "Kalau begitu, sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar semua informasi ini lebih dapat diandalkan."

Haneul : "Dan dapat membuat orang-orang percaya."

Haneul : "…"

Haneul : "Jumin _login_?"

Yoosung : "Oh.. iya, benar..!"

Jaehee : "Tuan Han?"

Yoosung : " _Hyung_? O_O"

Jaehee : "Tuan Han?"

Jaehee : "Tuan Han?"

Jumin : "Asisten Kang?"

Jaehee : "Ya, Tuan Han?"

Jumin : "Keluar dari _chatroom_. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

Jumin : "Permisi."

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**_

Jaehee : "Baik, Tuan Han."

Jaehee : "Oh.."

Jaehee : "Dia sudah pergi." _/sigh_

* * *

 **02.00**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

' _Duh.'_

' _Siapa yang menelepon di malam buta seperti ini?!'_

' _Hhh~.. Mengganggu tidurku saja.'_

Tangan putih Zen terus meronta di kegelapan kamarnya. Begitu sumber dari pemecah mimpinya ada di tangan, ia tidak peduli lagi soal identitas pemanggilnya.

PIP

"Ya, halo?" sapa Zen.

"Zen, ini aku. Han Jumin."

Zen pusing bukan main. Ini seperti peralihan ke mimpi yang lebih buruk –tidak peduli seburuk apapun mimpi sebelumnya. "Tch, astaga. Ya, ada apa?" sahutnya malas.

"Aku senang karena masalahmu sudah hampir selesai. Hanya ada satu langkah terakhir untuk semua ini. Dengar, aku ingin kau menyiapkan kata-kata terbaikmu. Aku akan menggelar konferensi pers besok siang untuk kita berdua. Asisten Kang telah menghubungi semua media massa dan jurnalis. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan pengacara handal untuk berjaga-jaga. Persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Echo Girl pun akan ada di sana."


	13. Press Conference

**Chapter 13 : Press Conference**

 **Aya narita : Oke, saya jawab di sini ya..^^**

 **1\. Apa Haneul bakal masuk _route_ Jumin? Jawabannya : tidak. Sebenarnya alasannya berhubungan sama alasan saya ngadain 2 MC utama di sini ( _blondie_ = Suzuya, _brunette_ = Haneul). Kenapa 2 MC utama? Yang pertama, karena saya gak mau MC di sini terlalu jadi perhatian (semua chara suka ke MC) dan bikin MC jadi sejenis Marie Sue. Kedua, saya pingin memunculkan kesan 707 yang 'suka sama MC gak peduli MC di _route_ apa' tanpa bikin MC-nya 'jahat'. Inilah alasan kenapa saya munculin Suzuya di detik terakhir. Selain buat menjaga imej MC Haneul (yang berakhir sama 707), Suzuya dibuat jadi penyeimbang dengan jadi pasangan Jumin. Jadi bisa dikata Haneul tidak mungkin di _route_ Jumin karena Jumin udah sama Suzuya. Haneul sendiri ada di route Zen sekarang, jadi setelah ini dia langsung ke _route_ 7 tanpa ke Jumin lebih dulu.**

 **2\. Soal Mint Eye ada Saeran? Ya. Saeran bakal keluar di _route_ Haneul X 707. V sama Rika keluar juga di _route_ ini. Kalau _route_ MC X Saeran saya belum kepikir sampai sekarang.. ^^**

 **Salam miawww~.. :3**

 **...**

 **Judul fic kali ini udah ngerangkum isinya.**

 **EHEM!**

 **Dalam bayangan saya, Male! MC aka Lee Min Hyuk itu sosoknya kayak oppa Ji Chang Wook yang di dramafevercom-news-how-to-think-like-ji-chang-think-.**

 **Yaah.. Saya gak pernah nonton drama Korea. Kebetulan saya liat foto itu di google, dan... gitu deh.**

 **Male! MC Im Junsu yang _bodyguard_ , saya bayangin sosoknya kayak Hwang Chansung 2PM.**

 **Yah, itu saja kata pengantar di chapter (terpanjang) ini.**

 **Kredit tertuju pada :**

 **1\. K Will ft Sweet Sorrow - You (Youtube by Kookie Cane)  
**

 **2\. Google, buat semua informasi mengenai barista, espresso, dan kopi.**

 **3\. Parodi Amoushka dari Amoushka, Byundai dari Hyundai, Dhanel dari Chanel, Xarine Gilson dari Carine Gilson, Barry Winston dari Harry Winston, Lermes dari Hermes, Artier dari Cartier.**

 **Terima kasih buat dukungan kalian semua.. ^^**

 **NB :**

 **1\. Disarankan baca fic ini kalau bener-bener lagi gak ada kerjaan. X(**

 **2\. Tulisan italic** ** **(rata kiri-kanan)** = flashback **

**3\. Tulisan italic (tengah) = SMS**

 **.. c.h.e.e.r.s.s.s.s..**

* * *

 **09.00**

Pagi itu cukup menyibukkan hampir semua anggota RFA. Hari itu penting bagi dua anggota 'primer', dua anggota 'sekunder', dan tiga anggota 'pendukung'.

Han Jumin berada di kediaman, sibuk menata diri sebaik mungkin. Tujuh menit sudah dirinya di hadapan cermin, berkutat dengan dasi _dark purple_ pilihan Nyonya Shim. Ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa kegiatan ini adalah hal paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Namun pagi itu, ada hal lain yang turut campur. Matanya melihat pantulan diri di cermin, sementara pikirannya mengulas percakapan dini hari kemarin bersama Asisten Kang.

…

" _Selamat malam, Tuan Han. Anda membutuhkan saya?"_

" _Ya. Baru saja aku membuka paket pemberianmu tadi siang . Siapa yang memberikannya?"_

" _Kurir kantor yang mengantarnya ke meja saya saat anda istirahat makan siang. Ia menyerahkannya seraya mengantar kiriman lain untuk para karyawan."_

"… _Begitu, ya?"_

" _Memangnya ada apa, Tuan Han?"_

" _Aku ingin tahu siapa pengirim paket ini sebenarnya._ _ **Pengirim sebenarnya**_ _, maksudku."_

" _Jika saya tidak salah, saya melihat nama Jinwoo Ltd. tertera di sana. Mungkin perusahaan itu pengirimnya?"_

" _Ya, memang. Namun setelah mengetahui isinya, aku yakin pengirimnya bukan mereka."_

" _Bukan dari mereka? Maksud anda?"_

…

"Tuan Han?"

Panggilan Nyonya Shim dari ambang pintu memecah keheningan. Pikiran Jumin buyar dengan kedua matanya terarah pada pantulan Nyonya Shim di cermin. Wanita itu membungkuk sebentar lalu mempersilahkan seseorang di belakangnya masuk ke kamar sang pemuda korporat.

Semua kalutnya mereda ketika Suzuya melangkah sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke kamarnya. Penampilan perempuan birasial itu membuat Jumin membatu. Nyonya Shim melakukan _make over_ hebat pada perempuan tersebut dengan menggunakan sentuhan Eropa. Nigrat Inggris tepatnya. Ia mengenakan _dress vintage_ minimalis _o-neck full_ lengan di atas lutut berbahan _cashmere_ premium yang sewarna dengan dasi Jumin. Pada bagian kiri dadanya terpasang _net corsace_ bunga berwarna hitam. Untuk aksesorisnya, Suzu menggunakan anting mutiara Amoushka serta _cartwheel hat_ sewarna gaun berdaun besar. Di bagian pangkal tabungnya terdapat pita sekaligus aksen bunga berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa _pumps_ dan _satchel bag_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Untuk _make up_ , Nyonya Shim menggunakan pink pastel untuk memulas pipi dan sedikit warna lebih tua di bagian bibir. Kedua matanya dibuat sedikit _smoky_ dengan tujuan mempertegas. Sedikit _contouring_ juga mewarnai wajah Suzuya sehingga ia terlihat tidak se-asia yang seharusnya.

Hampir saja Jumin tidak mengenali tunangannya. Ketika dua mata biru itu menatapnya, senyum manis sekaligus puas tersungging di bibir pria ini. "Mari berangkat sekarang, tuan putri?"

* * *

Situasi hampir serupa terjadi di kediaman Zen. Minus peremuan di sana, Zen masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dari biasa. Hanya saja _cravat_ putih dipilihnya kali ini untuk tampilan lebih klasik.

Tidak ada yang cacat dari Zen, namun pikirannya terus membuat ia merasa rendah diri. Entah mengapa. Mungkin karena hari ini? Sebab semua media Seoul, Echo Girl, penggemar, hingga _haters_ akan ada di sana. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghafal naskahnya untuk konferensi penting ini. Namun di setiap kali dirinya belatih, semua kata-kata di otak seperti meleleh begitu saja.

* * *

...

" _Konferensi persnya hari ini. Melihat cuaca yang terlihat sangat bagus, seharusnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin karena kau akan ada di sana. Haneul, kau adalah malaikat keberuntunganku."_

 _..._

* * *

Suasana hektik selanjutnya dapat ditemui di tempat perjanjian. _Ballroom_ mewah salah satu hotel kebanggaan C  & R Group sudah dipadati beberapa media yang secara sengaja diundang untuk acara ini.

Jaehee selaku penerima tamu sekaligus koordinator acara sudah berada di sana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidur lima belas menit semalam tidak lekas membuatnya cepat marah sekalipun ia sebenarnya sangat lelah. Jaehee bersikap profesional seperti biasa. 'Demi Zen' merupakan motivasinya untuk tetap bertahan. Lagi, dua kata itu sanggup membuatnya bersabar saat menghadapi Glam Choi dan Sarah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya untuk konfirmasi kehadiran.

"Ah, kau asisten Jumin, bukan? Di mana dia?" tanya Glam Choi di detik ia menyadari bahwa Jaehee-lah 'penyambutnya' di sana.

"Tuan Han masih dalam perjalanan."

"Oh. Jadi kau asistennya?" Sarah memperhatikan Jaehee dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas.

Jaehee terganggu karenanya. "Maaf, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya?"

"Oh. Tidak. Hanya saja… kau tidak seperti asisten pada umumnya. Maksudku, kau terlalu… biasa. Tipikal wanita pekerja keras," jawab Sarah yang diikuti dengan tawa kecil dari bibirnya. Glam Choi pun bereaksi demikian.

Jaehee tidak bodoh. Ia mengerti sinyal penghinaan itu. _'Demi Zen, Jaehee. Demi Zen…,'_ ujarnya terus dalam hati.

"Saya memang tidak punya intensi lain kecuali bekerja sebaik mungkin di bawah pimpinan Tuan Han."

"Ya. Aku tahu," balas Sarah. "Kau pun akan menambahkan namaku setelah kami menikah nanti."

Mereka berdua berlalu. Sambutan meriah datang dari para awak media. Selain karena profesi Glam Choi, penampilan mereka berdua hari itu layaknya bintang di _red carpet_. 'Cukup' GLAMor untuk menarik perhatian.

Asisten Kang menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dua wanita itu adalah hal terburuk yang ia temui di penjelangan siang ini. _'Apa maksud Tuan Han mengundang mereka berdua datang kemari?'_

Tiba-tiba seorang _bodyguard_ datang menghampiri Jaehee dan membisikkan informasi. Dengan sigap, Nona Kang segera beranjak dari sana. Beberapa langkahnya membawa Jaehee ke hadapan Haneul yang masuk melalui pintu belakang. Ini sengaja dilakukan agar Haneul tidak mendapat perhatian media di pintu depan.

"Haneul? Kau baik-baik saja sampai ke sini?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana persiapannya?"

Jaehee menuntun Haneul pergi dari sana. Cepat, seolah Haneul harus segera diamankan. "Semuanya baik. Untuk sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu semuanya hadir."

Mereka berdua sampai di ruangan belakang panggung. "Kau tunggu di sini ya, Haneul. Di dalam tersedia monitor untuk melihat situasi di _ballroom_. Kau dapat melihat semuanya dari sini."

Haneul mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mengerti."

Satu tangan Jaehee berada di bahu Haneul. Ia bermaksud agar tidak ada salah paham di sini. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan Zen. Aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi soal hubungan kalian, tapi kurasa inilah yang terbaik untuk saat ini."

Haneul mengangguk lagi.

"Kepala Asisten Kang?" _Walkie talkie_ Jaehee bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Direktur Han sedang menuju lokasi."

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera ke sana."

PIP

Mata Jaehee kembali fokus pada Haneul. "Haneul, maaf. Aku harus pergi menyambut Direktur Han di depan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaehee. Selamat bekerja."

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu, ya?" Selesai menepuk bahu Haneul, Kang meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempatnya semula.

Haneul sendiri sempat merenung sejenak sebelum memasuki ruangan cukup besar berdinding hitam rujukan Jaehee. Tanpa disangka, Seven berada di sana : duduk di lantai, di antara kabel-kabel berserakan serta berbagai perangkat lain yang diperlukan guna acara utama hari ini.

"Ho. Hai, Haneul?" sapanya riang.

"Hai, Seven."

"Kau sudah sarapan? Pihak hotel menyiapkan _sandwich_. Kau bisa mengambil sepuasnya di meja," ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. "Duduklah di sana. Aku masih sibuk mengurusi ini semua," lanjut pemuda itu dengan jemarinya beraksi di atas _keyboard_ laptop.

"Oke." Haneul menurut dan duduk di kursi kayu dekat meja. Untuk membuat dirinya tetap 'sibuk', Haneul mengambil satu _sandwich_ dan memakannya dengan lembut. Sekalipun _sandwich_ itu lezat, ia tetap merasa perlu untuk menampilkan gaya makan yang pantas.

Tidak seperti Seven.

 _Redhead_ itu menaruh _sandwich_ kudapannya di lantai begitu saja. Sesekali ia melahap _sandwich_ itu dan kembali menaruhnya di lantai.

Haneul menahan sedikit rasa 'takjub'. Dalam hati ia bertanya bagaimana pemuda itu baik-baik saja setelah menyantap _sandwich_ lapis kuman tersebut. Bukan maksud menyangsikan standar kebersihan hotel besar ini, tapi kejeniusan Seven seharusnya bereaksi pada sesuatu yang jorok.

"Haneul?" Seven memecah suasana, sekaligus pikiran Haneul.

"Ah, ya?"

Pemuda itu masih menatap monitor. Sembari melahap habis _sandwich_ berkuman. "Kau bisa menjalankan _slide show_ , kan?"

Haneul meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab. Cukup mual untuk melanjutkan makan. "… Ya."

"Bagus. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku sebentar nanti. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku hanya akan keluar sejenak. Lima menit."

"… Uhm… Baiklah."

"Yosh. _GREAAAT_ ~..!"

Mata Haneul masih tertuju pada Seven yang sibuk. "Seven, apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Uhm… Ya."

"Apa?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan _sandwich_? Aku lapaar~..." X'(

"Oh.. Oke." Tidak ada piring kertas di sekitar sana. Hanya ada _tissue_. Alhasil, Park menggunakan _tissue_ tersebut sebagai alas pelapis untuk _sandwich_ yang diminta Seven.

"Ini?" ujar Haneul ketika berlutut menyerahkan makanan termaksud.

"Yap. Simpan saja di lantai," ujar Seven dengan mata masih tertuju ke monitor dan jemari di atas papan alfabet.

"Uh.. Baiklah." Haneul menurut. Ia menyimpan _sandwich_ berlapis _tissue_ itu di lantai. "Ada lagi?"

"Mmm… Saat ini tidak ada. _Thank you_ , Haneul."

"Ya," balas Haneul yang segera berdiri dan berbalik untuk kembali ke kursinya. Belum lama berjalan, ia berbalik dan memandangi Seven yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tidak lama, perempuan ini memutuskan untuk kembali berlutut di dekat Seven. Dengan lembut ia meraih _sandwich_ beralas _tissue_ di sana. Ia mengatur sedemikian rupa agar hanya setengah badan _sandwich_ yang berbalut _tissue_ dan dipegangnya. Sementara bagian yang tidak terbalut ia dekatkan ke bibir Seven.

Mata pemuda di sana mendelik heran pada perempuan polos tersebut. "… Ini apa?"

"Kau bilang kau lapar."

Seven melihat ke _sandwich_ itu sekali, lalu kembali ke Haneul. "Ya. Simpan saja di lantai."

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng. "Tanganmu sedang sibuk, bukan? Lagipula, lebih higienis juga jika aku menyuapimu seperti ini."

Beberapa detik Seven terdiam heran. Sambutan dari Haneul berupa alisnya yang diangkat. Gesturnya meyakinkan Seven bahwa itu bukan perkara 'mahal'.

"Uhm.. Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan." Seven menggigit satu suap dan ia kembali bekerja. "Kalau kau pegal, simpan saja di lantai," lanjutnya.

"Bukan masalah."

* * *

Bagian VVIP sudah terisi lengkap. Pada bagian eksklusif ini terlihat Direktur Han yang duduk semeja bersama Glam Choi dan Sarah. Tidak jauh dari mereka, sosok Echo Girl kerap sibuk melayani para wartawan guna berkomentar perihal konferensi pers ini. Sedikit drama sesegukan menjadi bumbu penyedapnya. Chae Yoora selaku sang manajer juga ada di sana. Duduk di samping Echo Girl, ia tidak bicara banyak kecuali meneguk teh hitam.

Sesi _coffee break_ telah selesai.

Semua peserta konferensi pers diperkenankan hadir untuk memenuhi kursi di atas panggung. Flash mengiringi mereka tanpa henti. Para reporter pun tidak kalah bersaing mengudarakan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Di luar hotel pun tidak jauh berbeda. Layar besar disediakan di sana untuk para penggemar sekaligus _haters_ –milik Zen. Kedua kubu ini bersaing ricuh tatkala Zen ditampilkan sedang berjalan menuju kursinya. Teriakan demi teriakan, hingga usaha menembus pertahanan para pengawal. Bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengingat bagaimana terlalu perhitungannya Jumin pada aspek keamanan.

Kembali ke dalam..

Para peserta konferensi pers sudah berada di kursi masing-masing. Dari kiri ke kanan : seorang pengacara, Jumin Han, Suzuya, sebuah kursi kosong, Zen, dan seorang pengacara –lagi. Para pengawal pun berdiri di bagian kanan dan kiri meja, serta di belakang para peserta. Jaehee berdiri di samping sebuah layar besar yang terletak di belakang meja konpres. Ia pun didampingi seorang pengawal.

Suasana masih ricuh ketika Glam Choi, Sarah, dan Direktur Han memandang tidak percaya ke arah panggung.

"Pak Direktur, bukankah itu perempuan yang ada di tempat Jumin? K-Kenapa ia bisa ada di sana?" tanya Sarah.

"Benar. Saat mengundang kami berdua ke kantornya kemarin, ia bilang akan menyampaikan sebuah kabar gembira. Kabar gembira itu mengenai pernikahan Sarah dan Jumin, kan? Ia sudah menyetujui rencana kita kan, sayang~..?" Glam Choi menambahi.

Kedua manik Direktur Han belum berkedip. Ia tidak menjawab sekian pertanyaan tersebut. Hembusan nafasnya panjang dan berat.

"PRIA BRENGSEK…! DASAR PEMERKOSA…! KAU HIDUP DENGAN MEMPERALAT ORANG LAIN..! KAU ORANG JAHAAAT…!" Teriakan Echo Girl yang disertai nada bergetar dan air mata perlu disaluti karena begitu berhasil teruntuk mereka yang tidak tahu apapun. Bagi yang tahu seperti Yoora, itu semakin memuakkan. Beberapa jurnalis di dekat mereka pun semakin memanas. Mereka yang tadinya berniat bertanya banyak hal kepada Jumin berubah alih kepada Zen.

Bagi Zen dan Suzuya sendiri hanya ada rasa khawatir serta gugup. Kedua mata biru itu sempat menangkap dua orang wanita dan satu orang pria di area VVIP tengah memandanginya sinis. Topi yang ia pakai cukup membantu untuk tidak terlalu jelas melihat ke arah sana. Seakan mengerti, Jumin Han menggenggam erat tangan kanan Suzuya yang berada di bawah meja. Cukup menyampaikan pesan hatinya agar gadis tersebut tidak perlu merasa takut.

Suzu boleh berpikir bahwa Jumin baik-baik saja. Padahal di dalam hati dan pikirannya, sesuatu yang janggal masih mengganggu pria bermarga Han tersebut.

Sedangkan Zen, matanya menerawang sekeliling. Secara tidak langsung, ia bermaksud menyapa seluruh pengunjung. Entah halusinasi atau apa, semua ekspresi dan kicauan para reporter terasa seperti penghakiman sepihak. Ia mulai pesimis perihal hasil menghafal dialognya.

Dari balik panggung, Haneul dan Seven dapat menyaksikan banyaknya massa yang bergerumun melalui monitor. Matanya menatap lebar, takjub akan suasana _ballroom_ saat itu. Mereka duduk berdampingan, siap di depan puluhan tuas dan tombol serta _keyboard_ perangkat sistem.

"Kau sudah siap, Haneul? Tugas kita adalah menunggu aba-aba sekarang."

* * *

"Tes.. 1 2 3. Harap dimohon tenang, semuanya. Kami harapkan kerja samanya untuk tetap tenang agar acara ini berjalan lancar. Kami mohonkan pada para tamu undangan untuk duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Bagi para fotografer dan _cameraman_ , anda diperkenankan mengambil gambar selama konferensi berlangsung namun diharapkan tidak melewati batas yang telah kami tentukan." Aba-aba Jaehee mengantarkan rasa patuh pada para undangan. Ia melanjutkan. "Terima kasih, saya sampaikan. Dengan ini, konferensi pers akan segera kami mulai. Saya persilahkan kepada Tuan Han Jumin, selaku pembicara pertama untuk menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya. Saya persilahkan."

Tepuk tangan riuh sekaligus cipratan _flash_ memenuhi _ballroom_.

Dari tempatnya, Jumin bicara. "Terima kasih, untuk Nona Kang atas pembukaannya. Alasan saya menggelar konferensi pers ini adalah untuk meluruskan berbagai hal yang terjadi belakangan ini kepada semua orang. Saya akan mulai menjelaskannya dari awal. Jika anda mulai merasa bosan, _stand cocktail_ dan makanan ringan terbaik tersedia di samping kanan ruangan ini.

Saya tidak pernah menanggapi serius rumor maupun gosip mengenai diri saya sendiri, maupun keluarga. Saya lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan. Bagi saya, _deadline_ dan pencapaian target jauh lebih penting daripada apapun. Termasuk hubungan sosial jika tidak ada kaitannya dengan bisnis.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, saya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan apatis pada orang lain hingga akhirnya saya bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia menyadarkan saya bahwa ada banyak sekali orang tulus yang mencintai saya dan karenanya, patutnya saya membalas perasaan orang-orang tersebut dengan setara. Ia mampu membuat saya berpikir bahwa kekayaan sebanyak apapun tidak akan berarti jika tidak mampu membahagiakan orang yang saya cintai. Ia mengajari saya bagaimana harus bersikap lembut kepada orang lain, bahkan terhadap orang yang bekerja untuk kita. Ia pun mengajari saya untuk menikmati hal-hal menyenangkan, juga berpikir dari sudut pandang berbeda. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak hal baik yang ia lakukan untuk saya.

Saya berubah sedikit demi sedikit karenanya. Saya merasa seimbang dengan mengerti apa itu empati, tenggang rasa, dan mencintai. Ini adalah hal baik yang membuat saya merasa lebih matang sebagai manusia. Wanita ini sanggup melembutkan hati saya yang keras. Kedekatan kami memang baru terhitung bulanan, namun saya sudah tidak ragu untuk membawanya ke jenjang pernikahan. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita terbaik yang pernah saya temui."

Glam Choi, Sarah, dan Direktur Han memandang skeptis.

"Di mana anda bertemu dengannya?" tanya salah seorang reporter.

"Awalnya kami bertemu saat sama-sama menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri. Lalu kami bertemu lagi ketika saya melakukan _business trip_ ke Swiss. Saat itulah semuanya dimulai. Kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, saya melamarnya untuk menjadi istriku."

"Jadi, rumor mengenai pernikahan anda memang benar?" tanya jurnalis lain.

"Ya. Itu memang benar. Hanya saja, wanita itu bukanlah Sarah, seperti yang banyak media beritakan. Wanita yang telah kulamar untuk menjadi istriku adalah wanita yang duduk di sampingku ini, Suzuya."

"Apa?"

"Suzuya?"

Para audiens media tergagu sejenak sebelum suara bisikan kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"AMBIL FOTONYA!" seru seseorang. _Flash_ kembali ramai di ruangan.

Glam Choi masih terpaku ketika Sarah sampai pada puncak amarah. Ia berdiri dan berjalan untuk menghampiri panggung di mana Jumin berada. Untungnya, dua _bodyguard_ berhasil menahan wanita tersebut sebelum mencapai panggung. Beberapa jurnalis dan _paparazzi_ teralih padanya namun ia tidak peduli. Jumin harus dihardik sekuat mungkin dan Suzuya harus dijatuhkan, pikirnya. "JUMIN, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?! AKU SUDAH MEMBERI SEGALANYA PADAMU..! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Jumin menjawab tenang dari tempatnya. "Menarik sekali. Bagaimana caranya kau memberikan sesuatu pada pria yang bahkan tidak tahu nomor ponselmu?"

Jawaban itu cukup membingungkan banyak media. "… Dia tidak punya nomor ponselnya?"

Pria itu melanjutkan. "Oh. Karena kau sudah terlanjur berada di sini, bagaimana jika sekalian saja aku memperkenalmu pada semua tamu media yang hadir? Para hadirin sekalian, wanita yang tengah bicara padaku inilah yang bernama Sarah. Sarah Choi, lengkapnya. Wanita inilah yang menyebarkan rumor soal pernikahanku dengannya dan memanipulasi ayahku agar perusahaan kami membeli perusahaan sekarat miliknya."

Sarah Choi sedikit mereda karena rasa malu yang memenuhinya.

Han kembali bicara. "Saya yakin anda semua sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Direktur Han dengan Glam Choi. Sarah Choi adalah nama lain dari Choi Sungjoo, yakni adik kandung dari Glam Choi yang dikabarkan telah meninggal dunia beberapa tahun silam. Kenyataannya, ia masih hidup dan berdiri di depan kalian semua."

Mata Glam Choi melebar luar biasa. "… I-ini tidak mungkin."

Sementara itu, Direktur Han tidak begitu terkejut soal ini. Jumin telah mendiskusikan hal ini dengannya beberapa hari lalu. Namun bukan berarti ia percaya penuh pada anaknya. Jujur, ia masih menyangsikan soal bukti temuan Jumin. Mengapa pula Glam Choi repot-repot merekayasa ini semua, batinnya.

"Pengacara Nam akan melanjutkan dan menjelaskan sisanya. Sebagai referensi fakta, layar di belakang kami akan menampilkan semua buktinya. Silahkan, Pengacara Nam?" Jumin mempersilahkan.

Di belakang panggung…

"Seven, ini saatnya, kan?" Haneul memastikan pada Seven yang tengah sibuk sendiri di belakang dirinya.

"Ya, kau bisa mengoperasikannya, kan?" balas Seven.

Haneul menoleh ke belakang. Ia heran menangkap Seven yang telah berpakaian berbeda. "… Seven? Kau ganti baju?"

"Oh. Aku tinggal sebentar dulu ya, Haneul? Sebentar saja~. Aku akan segera kembali. Tataa~," ujar _namja_ itu seraya meninggalkan ruangan dengan membawa kamera.

Haneul tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia segera kembali pada peralatan kontrol. Ia punya peran penting yang harus dijalani.

Pria bersetelan rapi di samping Jumin angkat bicara. "Selamat siang, para hadirin sekalian. Klien saya, -Tuan Han Jumin- sudah menceritakan semuanya pada saya, selaku pengacaranya. Langsung saja. Ny Glam Choi secara intensif mengusulkan perjodohan antara Nona Sarah Choi alias Choi Sungjoo yang merupakan adik kandungnya dengan Tuan Han Jumin kepada pasangannya, Tuan Direktur Han Jungsik, selaku ayah dari Tuan Han Jumin. Bisnis Nona Sarah yang sempat disinggung sebelumnya memang ada dan merupakan pemberian dari mantan suami Nyonya Choi. Berdasarkan data, biaya usaha perusahaan ini memiliki jumlah yang besarnya sangat tidak masuk akal sejak tanggal awal berdiri. Setelah ditelusuri, alasan membengkaknya biaya tersebut dikarenakan pemenuhan kebutuhan pribadi luksuri dari Nona Choi sendiri.

Sebelumnya, Nona Choi melakukan operasi plastik besar pasca kecelakaannya beberapa tahun lalu. Untuk menghindari media, dibuatlah cerita bahwa ia telah meninggal dunia. Selama ini, ia sempat tinggal di luar negeri sembari menjalani prosedur lanjutan bedah estetik. Nona Choi kembali ke Korea beberapa tahun silam saat Nyonya Choi telah menikah dengan suami pertamanya, Dong Gyumin.

Semua informasi ini sudah dikonfirmasi kebenarannya oleh beliau. Beliau juga menambahkan bahwa ia-lah yang membiayai seluruh prosedur operasi plastik serta pendirian perusahaan bernama Sugar Round untuk Nona Choi. Semua kebutuhan Nona Choi pun dipenuhi oleh beliau selama dirinya berada di Korea. Sugar Round sendiri masih dikelola oleh Tuan Dong walaupun nama kepemilikkannya adalah Nona Choi Sarah.

Menurut keterangan seorang mantan karyawan, Nona Sarah jarang sekali ada di tempat. Setiap kali dirinya ke kantor, ia selalu meminta dana guna kepentingan tender yang jumlahnya sangat besar. Perusahaan utama Tuan Dong-lah yang terus menyokong sehingga Sugar Round tidak pernah ditemukan rugi. Ketika bisnis Tuan Dong jatuh, Nyonya Choi menuntut cerai dan selanjutnya seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui.

Tuan Dong telah resmi menghentikan segala pembiayaan atas nama Sugar Round. Selain itu, kami pun sudah menemukan bukti bahwa adanya masalah pada pembayaran kartu kredit dari Nona Choi untuk masalah gaya hidupnya. Kiranya inilah yang memotivasi Nyonya Choi untuk segera menikahkan adiknya dengan penerus utama C & R International Group. "

Para reporter tidak sungkan berlomba mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan. Sementara itu, Jumin menegok ke arah Jaehee dan memberikannya sebuah anggukan. Jaehee membalasnya dengan anggukan mengerti. Menggunakan _walkie talkie_ di tangannya, Jaehee menginstruksi pada penunggu di ruang kontrol. "Luciel, keluarkan bukti suaranya."

Haneul yang mendengar itu berinisiatif menjawab. "Baiklah."

Jawaban Haneul mengantar Jaehee kembali bicara pada audiens. "Para hadirin sekalian, saya mohon ketenangannya. Sebagai tambahan, kami akan menyampaikan bukti terakhir yang berupa rekaman suara. Saya persilahkan."

Audiens bersiap, menciptakan keheningan. Rekaman percakapan dari audio pun terdengar.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Glam. Oh.. Anda bersama Nona Sarah juga?"

"Selamat siang, Pak **(BEEP)**. Anda mau pesan apa?"

" _Confit de canard_?"

"Tentu. Pelayan?"

"Baiklah, Nyonya dan Nona Choi. Apa ada hal lain yang dapat saya bantu?"

"Ya. Bagaimana dengan tulisan soal bagaimana seluruh keluarga Han sangat mengagumi Sarah?"

"Oh, tentu. Materi anda atau kreasi saya?"

"Haa~.. tentu saja kreasimu. Aku bahkan tidak kenal satupun anggota keluarga si tua bangka itu. Kecuali putra pertamanya yang sombong, tentu saja."

"Dengan senang hati, Nyonya Glam. Ada lagi?"

"Uhmm.. Kau bisa menulis bagaimana aku sangat mencintai si tua bangka itu dengan tulus. Katakan bagaimana istri-istrinya terdahulu memanfaatkannya demi Dhanel atau Xarine Gilson. Tulis bagaimana aku sangat memperhatikan kesehatannya, pekerjaannya, dan bagaimana kita akan menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup nanti di Roma. Jika ia tidak bangkrut begitu saja, hahaha. Oh~.. Dan bahkan aku memperkenalkan 'murid terbaikku' untuk dijodohkan dengan anaknya. Tulis juga soal penantiannya memiliki menantu seperti Sarah dan anak perempuan semanis putriku, Loretta Choi."

"Itu mudah, Nyonya Glam. Nona Sarah, apa ada yang mau kau sampaikan?"

"Uhm… Entahlah. _Honey moon_ ke Eropa, mungkin? Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun sejak melihat koleksi terbaru Barry Winston pagi ini~! Oh. Jurnalis **(BEEP)** , tuliskan bahwa Jumin akan membelikanku kalung tersebut untuk dipakai saat pernikahan nanti..!"

"Apa dia benar akan melakukannya?"

"Hmm… jika tidak, masih ada Direktur Han, kan? Kak Glam akan memintanya untuk membelikan kalung tersebut untukku, kan~..?"

"Ahahaha. Itu mudah, Sarah."

"Wow. Anda berdua adalah dua saudari yang begitu jahat, ya?"

"Jurnalis **(BEEP)** , ia terlalu konyol. Sangat mata keranjang. Pikirnya ia masih dapat menarik perhatian semua wanita. Kau tahu? Para wanita -apapun kelas ekonominya- hanya akan melihat dirinya sebagai tambang emas. Cinta? Tidak ada gunanya. Cinta tidak dapat membeli Lermes."

" _Well_ , itu mengingatkan saya akan Park Gyumin. Apa anda tahu bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Astaga, Jurnalis **(BEEP)**. Begitu ia bangkrut dan harus menjual semua usaha serta propertinya, aku segera menuntut cerai saat itu juga! Ia bahkan menjual Artier-ku untuk membayar gaji karyawannya..! Dengan Han Jungsik, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kecuali jika ia bangkut seperti Park si pecundang."

Rekaman suara berakhir. Hadirin media berbisik tajam sembari melirik ke arah Sarah dan area VVIP.

Jumin kembali bicara. "Itu adalah bukti terakhir dari kami. Dengan demikian, konferensi pers dari saya telah berakhir dan akan dilanjutkan dengan konferensi pers dari Zen. Kami sudah menyiapkan _printout_ semua barang bukti tersebut untuk bahan tulis anda sekalian. Anda dapat mengambilnya selepas konferensi pers ini berakhir. Mohon untuk tidak mempercayai bukti apapun selain yang disediakan oleh pihak C & R. Kami pun akan mengajukan tuntutan atas semua rumor palsu pada pihak Glam Choi dan Sarah."

Di mejanya, Direktur Han terlihat gusar. "… Glam, apa ini semua benar?"

"… D-Dia mau menuntutku?" Aktris di sana dalam keadaan _shock_.

"AKU TANYA PADAMU, APAKAH ITU SEMUA BENAR?!" Direktur Han berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia bahkan sempat menggebrak meja selagi menatap Glam Choi tidak percaya. "APA ITU JUGA BOHONG KETIKA KAU BILANG INGIN MENIKAH DENGANKU?"

"Itu.. Tidak.. Aku.. tidak, bukan begitu.."

Sarah masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia menatap Jumin penuh dengan amarah. Apalagi kepada Suzuya. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEBARKAN SEMUA INI KE MEDIA..! AKU JUGA AKAN MENUNTUTMU ATAS PELANGGARAN PRIVASI!"

"Maka aku sarankan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Sebelum kau semakin malu."

"Awas saja. Jumin, AKU TIDAK MEMBIARKANMU BEGITU SAJA..!"

"Jika begitu, sampai jumpa di pengadilan."

Beberapa reporter menghampiri Sarah yang masih mengatur nafas sabar. Mereka tidak sungkan untuk membanjirinya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan dan _flash_. "Sarah, apa pendapatmu? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Sarah tidak memberikan komentar. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sembari menutup wajah. Para jurnalis berbondong-bondong mengikutinya hingga sampai di ambang pintu.

" _Bodyguard_ Im, ayahku terlihat lelah. Tolong bawa dirinya ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Katakan padanya aku ingin makan malam dengannya," titah Jumin melalui alat komunikasi di telinganya.

Mendengar itu, Im Junsu segera mengajak Direktur Han untuk beranjak dari sana. Cukup alot percakapan antara sang direktur dengan sang aktris yang defensif. Dalam keadaan masih gusar, beliau menuruti saran _bodyguard_ nya tersebut. Bersama Junsu, ia dan beberapa _bodyguard_ lain pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Glam Choi turut mengikutinya guna memohon seraya memelas.

Pasangan SuzuMin masih mendapat perhatian di atas panggung. Puluhan _flash_ terarah pada mereka selagi beberapa wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan pada pengacara Jumin.

"Senyumlah, sayang. Kita menang besar hari ini," bisik Jumin ke telinga kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Tidak. Orang-orang seperti Glam Choi dan Sarah akan terus berkelit hingga kapanpun. Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Bisa perlihatkan cincin anda berdua?" Seorang wartawan berseru pada pasangan ini untuk mengambil foto.

"Tentu."

Suzu dan Jumin masing-masing mengangkat satu telapak tangan mereka, memperlihatkan cincin indah berkilau yang bersarang di kedua jari manis. Pasangan ini terlihat begitu bahagia dan nyaman satu sama lain. Inilah yang membuat para jurnalis percaya bahwa Suzu dan Jumin adalah sepasang kekasih.

Di gemerlap _flash_ itu, mata elang Jumin menangkap sosok familiar yang cukup menyita perhatiannya.

Rambut merah, kacamata besar, topi baret motif Skandinavia, dan jas coklat milo : Seven. Ia membaur di kerumunan pers, melayangkan _flash_ pada SuzuMin seperti yang lain.

Atau hanya pada Suzuya tepatnya.

Ego seorang Jumin 'tersentuh'. Pria alfa itu tanpa ragu memiringkan topi Suzuya ke arah sebaliknya. Topi itu tidak lagi menghalanginya untuk mengecup pelipis kanan perempuan tersebut. Agar semakin meyakinkan, ia turut memeluk erat bahu Suzuya yang masih terkejut.

Pers semakin girang. Mereka semakin gencar menyerang Jumin dengan _flash_ dan sahutan yang ramai. Berbeda dengan Seven yang justru menurunkan kameranya. Pers boleh bicara soal 'panen'. Namun bagi Seven, itu merupakan cara Jumin untuk 'mengusir'. Dengan langkah berat, ia kembali ke _backstage_.

Haneul masih di tempatnya. Bibir merah muda _marshmallow_ itu mengembang, bersyukur karena akhir dari konferensi pers om korporat berakhir baik. Hatinya pun turut berharap agar hasil konpers Zen berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan lebih baik!

Saking fokusnya pada layar, Haneul tidak menyadari Seven yang baru saja kembali dengan perasaan hampa. Hati _namja_ itu masih tidak rela.

* * *

Keriuhan semakin mereda. _'Dessert'_ yang dijanjikan pada konferensi pers hari ini akan segera dimulai.

"Para hadirin sekalian, agenda kami selanjutnya adalah konferensi pers dari Zen. Seperti yang anda semua ketahui, Zen adalah seorang aktor musikal yang sedang hangat dibicarakan publik akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai bentuk solidaritas sesama anggota organisasi amal, kami merasa perlu untuk menyampaikan semua yang kami tahu guna membersihkan nama baik anggota kami. Pada akhirnya, kami serahkan semuanya kembali pada anda sekalian untuk mempercayainya atau tidak. Untuk Zen, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan."

Inilah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para jurnalis. Bisikan muncul di sana-sini. Penggemar dan pembenci di luar sana lebih ricuh daripada sebelumnya. _Haters_ , mereka lebih agresif meneriakkan kata-kata kasar dan mencoba menerobos masuk. Para pengawal yang diturunkan pun semakin banyak. Nyaris dua kali lipat.

"Terima kasih, Jaehee. Ehem." Zen berdeham, menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya teratur. Ia berusaha tampil setenang mungkin. "Selamat siang, semuanya."

Haneul di _backstage_ pun ikut gugup. Dari layar, ia dapat melihat bagaimana was-wasnya Zen kala itu. Seven sendiri kini kembali duduk di samping Haneul. _Outfit_ nya pun sudah kembali seperti biasa. Sedangkan imej 707nya belum kembali 100%.

"… Saat kecil, aku melarikan diri dari rumah. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi aku merasa perlu untuk menjelaskannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bicara pada kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tidak pernah mendukung niat beraktingku sejak remaja. Aku hidup mandiri sejak saat itu, pindah dari satu teater ke teater lainnya agar bisa tetap hidup. Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa fisikku juga berperan di dalam dunia teater, tetapi saat di atas panggung, aku dapat mengekspresikan diriku melalui akting. Melihat keadaan saat ini, aku rasa para fans yang masih mendukungku adalah mereka yang tahu perjuanganku dan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku juga dapat memilah, mana fans yang benar-benar menyukai kemampuanku dengan fans yang sekedar menyukai fisikku. Aku bersyukur untuk keduanya. Echo Girl, kurasa ia hanya sekedar melihat penampilan fisikku saja."

"Apa kau baru saja bilang bahwa Echo Girl adalah penggemarmu?" tanya salah seorang wartawan dengan seru.

"… Mungkin sekarang tidak. Tapi sebelumnya : iya. Tepatnya, sebelum semua rumor mengenai diriku dan dirinya beredar. Uhm.. bisa ditampilkan di layar untuk semua buktinya."

Kalimat Zen bagaikan aba-aba. Jemari Haneul segera menekan tombol guna membuktikan pernyataan aktor di panggung. Setiap _slide_ menampilkan _screen cap_ Tripter milik Kyungju beberapa tahun silam hingga yang beberapa hari lalu. Tiga akun dengan perbedaan nama dan foto, namun cara penulisan dan IP _address_ yang serupa. Inti dari semua tampilan _screen cap_ itu adalah bagaimana sang penyanyi muda menggilai Zen dalam cara 'tertanda'. Terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang artis berimej _innocent_ seperti Echo Girl.

Para media sangat memburu, seolah lupa bahwa Echo Girl pun ada di sana. Gadis itu memandang dalam ketidakpercayaan disertai keringat dingin.

"Zen, jika ini semua benar, lantas mengapa Echo Girl menuduhmu dengan tuduhan kekerasan?" tanya seorang perwakilan Asosiasi Reporter Profesional.

"Kita berdua terlibat dalam satu proyek. Seharusnya kami bertemu untuk pertama kali pada Kamis minggu ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang ke apartemenku. Awalnya kupikir ia hendak mendiskusikan proyek ini. Memang benar, tapi ia pun merencanakan semua ini hanya agar dapat dekat denganku."

"Anda mengatakan seolah Echo Girl yang menjebak anda di sini. Apa ada buktinya?"

Zen meneguk ludah sebelum kembali bicara. "Ada."

Dengan itu, Jaehee kembali membuka suaranya. "Dimohonkan kepada Nona Chae Yoora untuk naik ke atas panggung."

Seolah sihir, semua audiens –termasuk Echo Girl sendiri- memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah tertuju. Dalam waktu yang berjalan lambat itu, Yoora memantapkan diri sebelum beranjak dari kursi. Ditemani dua _bodyguard_ yang sedari tadi berada di kawasan VVIP, Yoora terus berjalan menuju panggung hingga akhirnya duduk di kursi kosong samping Zen.

"Terima kasih," ucap Zen pada perempuan yang baru saja duduk. Bonus senyum menawan.

Chae Yoora membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat, lalu bersiap bicara. "Selamat siang. Saya Chae Yoora, eks manajer Echo Girl terhitung mulai detik ini. Saya berada di sini untuk memberikan keterangan sejujur mungkin terkait yang saya ketahui. Pada Echo Girl, saya mohon maaf sebelumnya karena melakukan ini."

Banjir pertanyaan. 'Apa Zen berkata benar', 'apa yang membuat anda –Chae Yoora- mengatakan demikian', 'ada hubungan apa antara Yoora dengan Zen', 'apakah Echo Girl benar-benar berbohong,' dan seterusnya. Puluhan pertanyaan bertumpuk menyerupai bola kericuhan. Semuanya dijawab oleh pernyataan Yoora dalam satu kali jalan.

"Semuanya, saya akan sampaikan keterangan saya. Apa yang Zen katakan adalah kejadian yang sebenarnya. Zen- _oppa_ dan mantan bos saya terlibat satu proyek TV Movie yang akan dimulai dalam beberapa minggu. Proyek ini merupakan usulan dari Echo Girl sendiri kepada pihak manajemen. Ini murni keinginan mantan bos saya untuk bersanding personal dengan Zen.

Perlu saya ceritakan sedikit. Saya dan Echo Girl pertama kali bertemu di _fanmeeting_ Zen- _oppa_. Kami berdua menjadi admin di salah satu _fansite_ selama beberapa tahun. Itu terjadi sebelum Echo Girl menjadi penyanyi. Yang ingin saya tegaskan di sini adalah, Echo Girl adalah fans _oppa_ sejak awal."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _statement_ Echo Girl yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Zen memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Itu tidak benar. Ia dan Zen bertemu untuk pertama kalinya pada Kamis minggu lalu. Semua cerita seperti pelecehan seksual, penganiayaan, itu semua bohong."

"Bagaimana dengan memar di tangan Echo Girl?"

"Memar itu terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya. Seorang fans di Singapura menarik tangannya ketika Echo Girl selesai melakukan konser. Itu alasannya mengapa ia kerap menggunakan baju lengan panjang akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa yang membuat anda berpaling membela Zen?"

"Karena saya tahu _oppa_ tidak bersalah. Saya adalah penggemarnya sejak awal. Saya tahu bagaimana perjuangannya selama berada di dunia _entertainment_. Melihatnya diperlakukan untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan membuat saya merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Ada bukti kuat lain yang dapat saya perlihatkan, yaitu…" Perkataannya terhenti tatkala Zen menggenggam salah satu telapak tangannya di bawah meja. Manik Yoora menatap heran Zen yang menggeleng kecil. Isyarat, serta pencegahan agar Yoora tidak melanjutkan kata-kata maupun niat.

"Tch. Padahal di sini bagian sensasionalnya," gumam Jumin.

"Yaitu apa, Nona Chae?"

Yoora kembali pada kenyataan. "Uhm.. Echo Girl memiliki banyak sekali poster Zen di salah satu kamar apartemennya."

"Zen, ini adalah konferensi pers di mana kau melawan Echo Girl, penyanyi terkenal. Jika suatu saat nanti keadaan berbalik, karir dan kehidupanmu akan jadi risikonya. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Sejujurnya, hidup sebagai aktor memang bukan hal yang mudah. Aku harus sebaik mungkin menjaga persepsi orang lain, bahkan harus menutup kehidupan pribadiku. Masalah keluarga, rekam pendidikan, temperamen yang rendah. Aku harus menyembunyikan itu semua. Juga ada pikiran untuk tetap _single_ demi fans juga. Tapi… selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa semua hal itu akan terbongkar kapan saja. Insiden Echo Girl ini membuatku berpikir. Aku dapat tetap diam, mengubah nama, dan berganti profesi, tapi aku selalu ingin jujur dan apa adanya.

Bagiku, akting bukan sekedar pekerjaan. Ini adalah aku, hidupku. Jika hidupku penuh kebohongan, maka menurutku tidak baik. Aku sampai di tahap ini karena akting dan penampilan fisik, tapi aku juga sampai di tahap seorang aktor yang dapat menginspirasi orang lain."

"Semua hanyalah rekayasa Echo Girl semata. Itu yang hendak kau sampaikan?"

"Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak sedikitpun menyentuh Echo Girl. Semua hal yang ia ungkapkan ke media adalah bohong. Ini kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Jaehee kembali bicara saat Jumin memberikan isyarat. "Dengan demikian konferensi pers ini berakhir. Dimohon bagi para pembicara untuk kembali ke belakang panggung. Selanjutnya, bagi para hadirin perwakilan media, diperbolehkan mengantri di aula timur untuk mengambil semua _print out_ bukti dari dua konferensi pers hari ini. Bagi para pengacara pun, silahkan menuju aula tersebut untuk membantu rekan-rekan media di sini. Saya ingatkan sekali lagi, mohon untuk tidak mempercayai bukti apapun selain yang telah diberikan oleh pihak kami. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia hadir hari ini."

Layaknya ikan-ikan di laut lepas, para wartawan sibuk kesana-kemari mengumpulkan semua yang bisa didapatkan. Echo Girl tidak lolos dari banyak kejaran wartawan yang menghampirinya. Tanpa Yoora, ia terus berjalan melewati kerumunan padat yang terus menemaninya hingga ke lapangan parkir. Sejumlah wartawan menyerah ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju begitu saja.

Di aula timur, masing-masing pengacara dari pihak Jumin dan Zen sibuk melaksanakan tugas. Selain membagikan sejumlah _printout_ dan melegalkannya, mereka pun memberikan sejumlah keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai masalah dua klien di dalam. Tentu atas persetujuan dari Zen dan Jumin sebelumnya.

Di luar, massa anti Zen sedikit berkurang. Para fans setia tetap menunggu untuk dapat bertemu _oppa_ pujaan. Yoora pun ada di antara mereka. Kali ini senyumnya begitu lepas. Begitu bebas karena dirinya tidak lagi bergantung pada Echo Girl. Jumin pun sudah menyiapkan pengacara dan _bodyguard_ untuknya. Hanya sebagai antisipasi agar saksi ini tetap aman.

Jaehee, Jumin, Suzuya, dan Zen kini berada di _penthouse_ hotel. Gurat kelegaan terpancar dari wajah dua sejoli di sana. Jaehee ikut senang menyaksikan atasannya dapat tersenyum seperti sekarang. Ini pertanda bahwa Jumin tidak akan lagi datang-pulang kantor seenaknya dan membuat semua pekerjaan tertunda. Seharusnya.

"… Hei, di mana Haneul?" tanya Zen melihat sekeliling.

"Mungkin masih di ruang kontrol bersama Seven. Aku sudah mengajaknya untuk kemari tadi," jawab Jaehee.

"HAH?! DIA BERSAMA SI ANEH ITU?! Aku akan segera menyusulnya." Zen segera turun dari sofa dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Suzuya?" Suara itu membuat satu-satunya pirang di sana menoleh untuk mendapatkan orbs abu kharismatik. "Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal bersama Asisten Kang. Beristirahatlah. Nyonya Shim akan datang nanti sore untuk membantumu bersiap. Aku akan menjemputmu setelahnya untuk makan malam bersama ayah. Kau juga harus memikirkan _bridemaids_ -mu, bukan?"

* * *

TING

Lift sampai di lantai tujuan. Ketika pintunya terbuka…

"SELAMAT, _OPPAAA_ ~…!"

Puluhan fans berkumpul di depan lift tersebut. Semuanya kompak menyelamati Zen dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Bunga, hadiah, boneka, _banner_ , semua tanda cinta ada di sana.

Zen terkejut bukan main. Dalam arti baik, tentunya. "Ah, sama-sama. Ahahaha. Terima kasih, ya."

"Oppa, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

Tanpa Zen sadari, Haneul sempat 'menunjukkan' dirinya di dekat sana. Ia baru saja keluar dari lorong untuk menuju lift dengan seperangkat barang di kedua tangan. Namun gadis itu kembali ke dalam lorong begitu dirinya melihat kerumunan untuk Zen. Ia bersembunyi : tidak mau mengganggu, tidak mau para fans itu menyadari bahwa ia ada di sana. Bagaimanapun juga, skandal antara dirinya dengan Zen masih belum selesai. Terima kasih pada –berita sampahnya- Echo Girl, yang mengalihkan skandal mereka berdua. Para fans itu baru saja lega dengan selesainya kasus Echo Girl. Jangan sampai dirinya mengembalikan ketegangan di antara fans saat ini.

Zen masih berbincang akrab dengan para fansnya ketika Seven -yang tangannya pun tidak kalah repotnya- masuk ke lorong di mana Haneul berada. Ia sempat heran mendapati Haneul berada di sana seperti tikus. Ketika ia mendengar suara _hyung_ -nya disertai suara-suara tinggi para remaja putri, ia mengerti. Ia mengerti maksud Haneul bersikap demikian. Sama seperti dirinya beberapa jam lalu, Haneul enggan mengacaukan keharmonisan.

* * *

…

" _Haneul, ayo kita perbaiki kencan ke-2 kita. Aku akan menunggumu di basement, oke?"_

…

* * *

Senja.

Dunking Donuts adalah nama yang tercetus dari bibir Zen sebagai destinasi kencan kali ini. Insting profesional mendorong dirinya untuk melakukan sedikit riset mengenai cairan kafein, yang mana akan dirinya iklankan nanti di bawah naungan Han Jumin.

Duduk berhadapan, Haneul dan Zen menikmati kelegaan rasa bebas. Walau dirinya masih belum seberjaya Jumin, semapan Seven, sestabil Jaehee, maupun seprospek Yoosung, Zen merasa bahwa ia berhak untuk memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya. Dan merayakannya.

"Kau pasti mengalami saat-saat buruk kemarin?"

"Uhm.. Tidak seburuk yang kau alami, Zen."

"Yah, tetap saja. Aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Hei, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, jangan pernah ragu memberitahuku, oke?"

"Oke, Zenny~..," jawab Haneul disertai senyum lebar dan hormat kemiliteran.

"Hwooo~… Senyummu _cute_ sekali~…!" Zen tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas. Spontan tangan kanannya mencubit santai pipi Haneul yang merona mawar. "Kopiku sebenarnya pahit, tapi jadi manis setelah melihat senyummu itu, Happeul Pie~..."

Sang aktor terlihat senang menyisip _ice coffee_ nya saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Haneul. "Zen, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Hnn? Apa, Happeul Pie~?"

"Uhm." Park salah tingkah. "Begini... Saat Yoora hendak memperlihatkan bukti terakhir di konferensi pers tadi. Yang ia maksud adalah bukti 'itu', kan? Bukti bahwa Echo Girl-lah yang mendanai semua kegiatan _sasaeng_ mu selama ini? Kau menghalanginya, kenapa?"

"Uhm… Soal itu… Uhm… Karena dia fansku, Haneul. Ya, dia memang sudah menghancurkan namaku dengan semua omong kosongnya, tapi… aku tidak bisa. Itu akan sangat mempermalukannya. Lagipula, media sudah percaya dengan semua bukti sebelumnya, kan? Aku yakin ia sudah cukup jera dengan itu. Kau orang kedua yang menanyakan hal ini setelah Jumin Han."

Haneul menekuk kedua alis. ".. Kau tidak ingin mempermalukannya? Zen, dia sudah begitu jahat padamu. Astaga, Zen."

Yang disebut tersenyum _nyengir_. "Aku tahu. Entahlah, Haneul. Ia perempuan dan sekalipun ia telah berbuat jahat, aku merasa tetap harus melindunginya. Hhh~… Aku sangat lemah sekali, bukan?"

Haneul tidak bisa meluluhkan rasa heran. Baginya, tidak ada sinonim kata 'maaf' yang pantas untuk Echo Girl dalam kamus apapun. Berlaku untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang lain, manusia normal yang hanya menyukai kebenaran. Opini kontra Zen seharusnya menimbulkan kesimpulan abnormal yang negatif, tapi bagaimana bisa itu menjadi begitu positif bagi Haneul? Dirinya yang mengecap 'normal' berdasarkan opini mayoritas? Bahkan ia semakin terkagum pada yang abnormal, korban sebenarnya yang memilih memaafkan. "Tidak, Zen. Kau luar biasa. Kau luar biasa karena bisa memaafkannya seperti itu."

Zen tersipu, berpikir bahwa Haneul baru saja memujinya. "Ah, hahaha. Sudahlah~... Lagipula itu sudah berlalu. Yang terpenting adalah saat ini. Ehem!" Ekspresi berubah serius ketika tungkai-tungkai pucat miliknya meraih kedua tangan Haneul yang lembut. "Haneul, terima kasih karena sudah memilihku. Terima kasih karena terus menyemangatiku. Terima kasih karena sudah bersikap hangat. Terima kasih karena percaya pada kemampuanku. Jika bukan karena dirimu, mungkin aku sudah menyerah dan tidak akan bangkit lagi. Aku merasakan harapan lagi."

Jeda di antara mereka. Aktor yang ketampanannya melampaui batas normal bersikap semakin serius. Mata rubinya intens menyandera iris sewarna tanah. Dua detak jantung di sana pun berirama tidak beraturan. Haneul sempat meneguk kecil ludah saat hatinya berbisik untuk menundukkan wajah karena terlalu sempurnanya pemandangan itu. Namun seolah dimantra, dirinya tidak kuasa berbuat apa-apa.

"Haneul, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Ini soal perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaan ini terus menghantuiku akhir-akhir ini. Satu-satunya cara agar hantu ini 'lepas' adalah dengan bertanya ini kepadamu : maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Manik coklat Haneul melebar. Panggilan Happeul kian layak melihat wajah semu merah di sana.

"Aku ingin melindungimu. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Membuatmu tersenyum dan menjadi malaikatmu. Kita mungkin tidak akan bebas tampil di publik karena pekerjaanku, tapi… aku ingin bersamamu.

Oh. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya sebaik mungkin. Tentangku dan tentang kita secara serius. Uhm.. Aku tidak yakin ini akan membantumu, tapi.. uhm.. aku dapat menjadi suami yang baik, kau tahu? Aku selalu mengabarimu, aku tampan, baik, bersedia menuruti apapun yang kau mau. Aku pekerja keras, tidak akan minum-minum sampai malam dan pulang terlambat. Aku juga -ehem- bisa sangat romantis. Tentu jika hanya ada kita berdua. Atau… apa menurutmu ini terlalu awal?"

Bibir Haneul tak kuasa berhenti mengembang. Ada rasa malu dan senang sekaligus atas semua ini : rangkaian kata, tatapan, gestur, nada bicara, suara, serta suasana malam muda yang sempurna. Ini seperti mimpi, mengetahui bahwa pria yang dicintainya juga mencintainya.

* * *

Jaehee dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri ketika menyusuri lorong sebuah gedung stasiun televisi. Langkahnya tidak secepat ketika berada di _tower_ , namun cukup cepat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru. Matanya menyusuri dinding kanan-kiri lorong dan diselingi pada kartu nama kecil di tangannya sesekali. Terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya tengah mencari sesuatu di sana.

Suara samar maskulin familiar membuatnya berhenti, tepat di depan pintu putih bercorak garis abu. Merasa itulah yang ia cari, Jaehee mendorong pintu tersebut sedikit demi sedikit sehingga suara maskulin itu semakin terdengar jelas. "Permisi? Selamat malam, apa ini dengan…"

Perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan terpaling ke arahnya. Namun dari sekian banyak orang, hanya satu sosok yang berhasil mendiamkan Asisten Kang.

 _You are here now.._

Tanpa kacamata, berkemeja putih dengan _sweater_ sewarna kopi oranye, celana panjang khaki, dan sepatu kulit sewarna batang cemara. Berdiri di depan banyak orang, tengah memberikan arahan.

 _Yes you.._

Sosok Lee Minhyuk-lah yang berhasil membuat Jaehee terdiam. Bahkan terpesona.

 _The person who waited for a lifetime.._

Penampilannya begitu berbeda malam itu. Terlalu berbeda.

 _Surprise my trembling heart.._

Jika saja bukan karena mata itu, jika saja bukan karena postur itu, jika saja bukan karena alasannya berada di sini, dan jika saja bukan karena senyum itu.

 _My beating heart, yes.._

Jaehee tidak akan mengenalinya.

 _That whisper.._

"Nona Kang? Ah, selamat datang," salamnya. Sangat _gentleman_. Dengan mata berbinar-binar.

* * *

Semua mata fokus tertuju pada sang instruktur, termasuk Jaehee yang duduk di arah jam 1. Begitu memukaunya bagaimana sosok tubuh tinggi ideal memperagakan cara membuat espresso, si hitam yang kompleks. Mulai dari penggilingan biji, _tamping_ , pemakaian mesin, hingga ekstraksi cairan kafein kental ber _crema_ di atasnya. Semuanya diterangkan secara detail hingga cara perawatan mesin yang baik dan benar. Salah satunya mengenai bagaimana sedikit kesalahan dalam pengaturan suhu, bahan, hingga penggunaan tuas mesin dapat mempengaruhi rasa espresso yang dibuat. Sangat detail. Terlalu detail.

 _Notebook_ di tangan kiri serta pulpen di tangan kanan Jaehee hanya bekerja selama beberapa menit. Sisanya seperti sekarang, menganggur. Hanya kedua matanya yang bekerja dalam fokus dan debaran jantung kuat. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dibenaknya, tapi tidak mungkin untuk menyanggah Minhyuk begitu saja.

Setelah teori, Minhyuk mengajak satu per satu peserta membuat espresso sendiri. Tentu masih dalam bimbingannya yang sabar. Para peserta pun diminta untuk meneguk hasil kopi buatannya sendiri begitu selesai. Lee pun tidak ketinggalan mencicipi sesendok dan menilai kopi tersebut satu per satu. Kebanyakan peserta mendapati hasil yang tidak biasa. Dalam arti, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan buatan _coffee shop_ pada umumnya. Dalam arti minus.

Sebagai murid baru, Jaehee merupakan peserta paling cekatan dalam praktek. Apa yang Lee lakukan bukanlah perkara sulit, pikirnya. Seperti sebelumnya, Minhyuk mengamati serta membimbing dari belakang. Dan seperti yang lain, Jaehee diminta meneguk hasil karyanya sendiri. Lee pun mencicipi satu sendok setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tegukan soda, guna perasa yang lebih netral.

Hasilnya?

Lebih buruk dari Jumin Han.

Lebih buruk dari guyonan Seven.

Lebih buruk dari citra lelaki Yoosung.

Dan lebih buruk dari kepribadian Elizabeth 3rd.

* * *

"Silahkan cicipi espresso ini," ujar Minhyuk seraya menaruh secangkir espresso _double shot_ di depan sebuah peserta remaja. Peserta tersebut mencicipi sedikit, lalu mengoper cangkir itu ke peserta di sampingnya. Hingga selesai, semua peserta setuju bahwa espresso buatan Minhyuk memiliki rasa standar yang mereka tahu selama ini. Tentu saja satu-dua level di atas espresso buatan mereka beberapa menit silam.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan espresso yang kalian buat tadi. Di dunia kopi pun selera ikut bermain. Yang harus disepakati adalah kesulitan untuk membuat espresso dengan rasa standar. Tidak ada satupun calon barista yang dapat menguasainya dalam satu kali coba. Ekstraksi merupakan proses tersulit karena melibatkan dua hal penting : suhu dan tekanan. Tekanan sendiri dipengaruhi oleh bagaimana barista mengoperasikan tuas mesin. Latihan berkali-kali memang sangat dibutuhkan.

 _Feel_ berperan sangat penting. Seperti mengendarai mobil, pengendara pemula akan berusaha menemukan tekanan yang pas untuk kopling, rem, gas, serta seberapa banyak gerakan _steer_ yang dibutuhkan agar mobil berjalan dengan halus atau melakukan putaran. Awalnya akan sulit, namun latihan menjadikan pengendara tersebut terbiasa dengan _feel_ -nya.

Kelas cukup sampai di sini. Jika ada pertanyaan atau memerlukan bimbingan khusus, kalian bisa mengontakku sebelum jam 12 siang untuk mengatur janji. Aku pasti akan membalasnya. Tidak ada biaya tambahan untuk ini. Selamat malam semuanya. Berhati-hatilah di jalan dan selamat istirahat."

...

Satu per satu peserta keluar dari ruangan. Aku menunggu momen yang tepat agar dapat menghampiri Pengusaha Lee dan memberikannya sesuatu tanpa tertangkap mata yang lain. "Pengusaha Lee? Ini untukmu."

"Oh, Nona Kang. Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat alis. Tangannya tetap menerima amplop coklat pemberianku.

"Pembayaran untuk mengikuti kelas barista anda. Mulai hari ini, saya akan menjadi peserta. Mohon bimbingannya," jawabku sambil membungkuk.

"A-ah.. Tidak perlu, Nona Kang..! Maksudku.. Kau tidak perlu membayar seperti ini. Lagipula, aku yang menawarimu, bukan? Jadi.. Ah, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. I-ini." Ia mengembalikannya padaku.

Aku menolak tegas. Kukembalikan lagi padanya. "Tidak, Pengusaha Lee. Ini uang perusahaan. Harus saya sampaikan pada anda."

"T-tapi ini terlalu banyak, Nona Kang..!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Pengusaha Lee. Lagipula, sebenarnya saya sangat membutuhkan bantuan anda. Anggap saja ini untuk biaya kelas privat. Atasan saya akan menikah dalam beberapa hari dan ingin proyek kedai kopi rampung secepatnya. Saya sangat butuh bantuan anda untuk mengajari saya secepatnya. Setiap hari, maksud saya." Aku membungkuk lagi agar ia mengetahui maksudku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ah… uhm…"

* * *

"Kapan pernikahannya?" tanyanya padaku.

Hujan sedang turun. Aku merasa salah dengan tidak membawa mobil. Beberapa jam lalu, aku bergegas pergi kemari agar tidak tertinggal kelas. Lokasi yang terbilang cukup dekat, kupikir bukan masalah untuk datang kemari dengan menggunakan taksi dan meninggalkan mobilku di _basement tower_. Aku pun tidak mau ambil risiko mengebut di jalanan hanya karena ini.

Syukurlah. Pengusaha Lee bersedia mengantarku kembali ke _tower_. Karena gedung ini milik sebuah stasiun televisi, _basement_ parkir selalu penuh sehingga membuat Pengusaha Lee terpaksa memarkirkannya agak jauh dari sini.

"Uhm.. Kurang dari dua minggu lagi, saya rasa."

"Aku sempat melihat liputannya tadi siang di kafe. Para pengunjung sangat antusias menontonnya. Yah, aku sendiri tidak menyangka para wanita itu bisa begitu jahat. Dunia dan ketenaran memang sesuatu," ujarnya.

"Ya, saya setuju. Oh. Tadi pengalaman pertama yang berkesan. Saya mengerti mengapa banyak orang memilih kelas barista anda."

"Uhm? Memangnya kenapa? Tapi.. aku senang jika itu pujian. Hehehe," balasnya tersipu. Caranya menggaruk hidung dengan punggung telunjuk sangat lucu.

"Cara anda mengajari kami begitu sabar. Untuk kelas selama tiga jam, saya merasa sepadan dengan hal yang saya dapat."

"Hmm.. Begitu, kah? Sebenarnya, akan lebih baik memanjangkan waktu untuk materi espresso. Espresso adalah materi sulit. Sangat penting untuk mempelajarinya lebih lama. Rasanya akan lebih puas jika mereka yang ikut kelasku dapat langsung mempraktekkannya di rumah atau di manapun. Semua yang kulakukan akan menjadi begitu bermakna. Sayangnya, mereka yang ikut kelasku kebanyakan bekerja juga sebagai karyawan. Tiga jam adalah waktu maksimal bagi mereka."

Aku melihat caranya menyampaikan hal dengan begitu apa adanya. Sorot mata yang sangat lembut dan tulus. Sedangkan nada bicaranya, mengimplikasikan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang _concern_ pada orang lain. Sangat kontra denganku. Ia pun terlihat sangat modis hari ini.

"… Hnn? Nona Kang, kau kenapa?" tanyanya padaku tiba-tiba.

Oh.

Aku tertangkap memandanginya terlalu lama..!

"…Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Mmm.. Oh. Sebelumnya, saya tidak menyangka bahwa membuat espresso tidak semudah kelihatannya. Profesi barista sangat patut diperhitungkan."

Ia melirik sambil tersenyum. "Apa anda menyerah, Nona Kang?"

"Menyerah? Hnn, tidak. Justru saya merasa termotivasi. Sebagai penikmat espresso, akan sangat menguntungkan bagi saya untuk dapat membuatnya sendiri di rumah. Lagipula, ini terkait pekerjaan. Saya tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja."

"Itu semangat yang bagus. Ah, jika kau ingin pertemuan di luar jadwal, kau bisa segera menghubungiku. Kita bisa belajar di kafe jika di sini tidak memungkinkan."

"Apa saya tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan anda?"

"Tentu tidak. Pekerjaanku di sana umumnya untuk men _support_ para barista dan melayani _pending coffee_. Jika tidak ada yang meminta _pending coffee_ atau tidak sedang ramai, aku cukup merasa bosan."

"Baiklah. Anda sangat baik, Pengusaha Lee."

"Lee Minhyuk saja, tolong." ^^"

"Oh, ya. Saya mohon maaf."

"Ah, itu mobilnya," ujarnya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada mobil Byundai hitam. Beberapa meter, di depan-seberang jalan.

Beberapa langkah menyusuri trotoar, kami akhirnya menyeberangi jalan begitu menemukan _zebra cross_ terdekat. Sedikit lagi kami mencapai Byundai hitam Pengusaha Lee, mataku memergoki figur yang sepertinya sangat familiar. Menyandar pada pagar taman kota, sosok mirip Haneul berdiri sendirian dengan kondisi basah kuyup karena hujan.

"HANEUL..?!" seruku mengonfirmasi.

Panik, aku keluar dari zona payung Pengusaha Lee dan menghampiri sosok tersebut dengan harapan bahwa ia bukanlah Haneul yang kukenal. Tidak peduli lagi dengan hujan yang akan membasahi tubuhku.

"… Haneul?" panggilku lagi sembari merapikan rambutnya yang basah. Agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ya. Dia Haneul yang kukenal.

Tubuhnya menggigil luar biasa dengan mata sembab.

"Haneul? Apa kau mencariku? Kenapa tidak menelepon? Aku akan menjemput dan membawamu masuk." Pengusaha Lee sudah berada di dekat kami, memayungi kami berdua yang sempat tersentuh hujan malam.

"Haneul, kau kenapa? Astaga, kau basah sekali. Kau—"

" _Eonni…,"_ potongnya dengan gemetar.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Pelukannya sangat erat. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pengusaha Lee melepas mantel hitamnya dan menggantungkannya ke bahu Haneul. Kupikir ia merasa bingung, sama sepertiku. Yang ia lakukan kemudian adalah mengelus tubuh Haneul seraya menenangkannya.

Kami bertiga ada di sana selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil. Hujan cukup deras untuk menghasilkan riuh. Namun tidak dapat menyamarkan suara tangis yang kudengar dari Haneul.


	14. Enakei

**Chapter 14 : Enakei**

 **/fyuuh..**

 **Cr : (masih)**

 **\- K. Will - Can't Open My Lips (Short Version)**

 **\- K. Will - Growing**

* * *

 **...**

Ruangan itu bisa jadi tempat tersejuk bagi raga-rohani yang ada di dunia saat ini. Tembok putihnya yang dingin dengan beberapa bangku kayu coklat menciptakan nuansa tenang, sejuk, dan damai yang menenangkan. Teruntuk batin para umatnya.

Tuhan tahu bagaimana 707 sangat membutuhkan nuansa spiritual kapel mini tersebut di hari ini. Di hadapan altar kecil dirinya memejam mata, mengukuhkan kedua tangan, dan memfokuskan diri agar penyampaian doanya mampu menguras semua hal penting –emosinya, terutama. Setelah sekian lama tidak berdua dengan Tuhan, ia memohon rasa ketenangan yang abadi. Bukan mati, namun itu pun tidak masalah baginya.

Selesai berdoa, ia membuat tanda salib dengan mata terbuka. Matahari kembar di wajahnya tidak bersinar seterik yang di luar. Begitu layu dan mati. Bahkan warna cerah setelannya tidak sanggup menutupi kerak depresi itu.

Bagaikan amoeba, dirinya 'terbelah' ketika sang alter masih berkutat pada pikiran yang tenggelam jauh sementara yang satunya berada di alam sadar untuk mendengar suara rintihan di luar ruangan. Suara itu begitu menarik minatnya untuk menengok dan mendapati Haneul selaku sumber. Perempuan bertubuh ramping (yang sudah bergaun sangat anggun) itu terlihat kesulitan mendorong _flatbed trolley_ bertumpukan dua brankas besar yang _nyaris_ setinggi dirinya. Tertarik, Seven keluar ruangan dan menghampiri sang _bridesmaid_ di sana.

"Haneul? Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya tanpa emosi.

Butuh sekian waktu bagi Haneul untuk menjawab. Kelelahan menjadi alasan besar pengaturan nafas -juga untuk kemerahan berlebih di wajahnya. "Ini… berat…"

"Brankas apa ini?"

"Properti… pengantin… _eonni_." Haneul yang malang masih sulit menjawab.

* * *

"Kenapa kau yang membawanya? Di mana para tukang angkut?"

Seven dan Haneul kini jalan berdampingan. Satu brankas diangkut Seven menggunakan kedua tangannya sehingga memudahkan Haneul mendorong _trolley_ dengan satu brankas yang lain.

 _Win-win solution_ bagi mereka berdua. Haneul sudah rapi dengan gaun A- _line_ selutut berbahan satin-poliester. _Boat neckline_ di atas dada dan lengan ditutupi oleh _lace_ yang anggun. Dari pinggang ke bawah terdapat rempel besar yang natural. Untuk _hairpiece_ nya dipilih _fascinator_ tulip putih berhiaskan krisan putih mikro dan dedaunan mungil serta jejaring halus yang menguntai sampai ke pelipis. Surai coklat berkilauannya hanya dibentuk _loose curl_ dan sedikit bagian kiri-kanan dari belakang-atas telinga dikumpulkan ke tengah dalam kepang dan berakhir di sana. Wajahnya pun sudah terlalu manis dengan hiasan _ulzzang_ yang natural. Kulit putih _flawless_ selalu menjadi kanvas terbaik bagi bibir bergradasi pink, dan polesan _blusher_ pink di bagian bawah mata hingga _apple cheeks_. Haneul seperti _enakei girl_ di dunia nyata. Sungguh disayangkan apabila dibiarkan bekerja keras.

Dan sungguh, Seven memiliki rencana sendiri.

"Tukang angkutnya sibuk di depan. Lagipula, _eonni_ membutuhkannya segera. Untuk _prewedding_." Haneul melihat ke samping. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Mereka bilang beratnya lebih dari 8 kg."

"Hnn? Aku? Tenang saja. Pelatihan intel masih lebih berat daripada ini."

Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sepinya lorong besar itu berbanding terbalik dengan debaran jantung Seven. Di balik pintu inilah alasannya membantu Haneul beberapa detik lalu. Namun setelah sampai di sini, ia merasa tidak lagi yakin soal menggaet hadiah dari amal yang baru saja ia lakukan. Mendadak hatinya merasa belum siap. Yah, masa ia kembali begitu saja? Minimal ia harus membantu Haneul menaruh dua brankas itu di dalam ruangan. Setelah itu, pergi. Titik.

Park Haneul memutar kenop pintu dan ruangan pun terbuka. Begitu terungkap isinya…

"Hai, Seven?!"

DEG

Luciel lupa akan sumpahnya. Semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah dan hanya beberapa panca indera yang bekerja. Sapaan suara barusan menimbulkan efek paralel yang melumpuhkannya seperti batu. Ia dimanjakan oleh berbagai keindahan yang terpusat pada satu sosok berbalut dress pengantin warna gading bermodel _strapless ball gown_ dengan _split-front overlay_ berisikan rumbaian _tulle_ asimetris. Dirinya masih berada di ambang pintu saat wangi lembut menyapu hidungnya yang cukup sensitif. Sang hacker sadar bahwa ini bukanlah ilusi. Menolong Haneul adalah kesalahan terbesar, namun tidak patut disesalkan.

"Seven, bisa kau simpan di sini?" Haneul baru saja menyimpan bawaannya. "Seven?"

Sekali lagi, perempuan ini berhasil membuatnya kembali ke dunia normal. "O-oke."

"Hati-hati. Itu aksesoris."

"Haneul, di mana tukang angkutnya?" Suzuya angkat bicara. Heran.

"Oh. Mereka semua sedang sibuk. Jadi lebih baik aku saja yang membawanya kemari."

"B-benarkah? Astaga, Haneul. Maaf sekali karena merepotkanmu," ucap Suzuya dari jauh. Masih tidak dapat bergerak akibat bajunya yang masih dirapikan oleh beberapa asisten rumah bridal.

"Tenang _eonni_ ~.. Ini hari spesialmu. Um, di mana _bridesmaid_ yang lain?"

"Oh. Tadi mereka di bawa Jaehee untuk pengarahan. Ruang Lucas."

"Hwaaa?! Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana..! Mau aku panggilkan Jumin- _oppa_ jika kebetulan berpapasan dengannya?"

"Oh, terima kasih, Haneul. Itu sangat membantu."

"Bukan masalah. Sampai nanti, _eonni_ ~…"

Salam dan kepergian Haneul yang terburu-buru meninggalkan Luciel di sana. Masih kaku akan pemandangan di depannya, Suzuya-lah yang menyadarkan dirinya. Senyum perempuan itu membuatnya kikuk.

"Pagi yang sibuk, ya? Terima kasih karena sudah membantu Haneul, Seven. Juga karena bersedia hadir di sini. Aku pasti sudah mengacaukan jadwalmu. Maaf sekali, ya?"

"Umm.. Tidak apa-apa, _nuna_. Aku sudah bilang pada Vanderwood untuk menggantikanku. Lagipula, ini _event_ sekali seumur hidup. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya."

Bibir tipis Suzuya tersungging. "Terima kasih, Seven. Kau sungguh baik. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Pasti."

Dirinya sudah selesai dengan _dress_ , tiara, _makeup_ , dan _hair do_ ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua asisten yang kemudian meninggalkannya entah ke mana. Seven dan Suzuya berakhir berdua dengan pintu ruangan masih terbuka.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya perempuan itu memecah suasana.

Lagi-lagi Seven dibuat terpuruk. Haruskah ia menegaskan secara lisan bagaimana sempurnanya Suzuya dalam balutan gaun Hera Wang, _bridal bun_ yang simpel, dan _makeup_ bernuansa _nude_ pastel dengan bibir kemerahan?

"… Bohong atau jujur?" balas Seven.

Yang ditanya berpikir sejenak. "… Bohong, kalau begitu."

Seven meneguk ludah. "… Cantik."

"Oke, berarti jawaban jujurnya adalah-."

"Sangat cantik. Serius. Sungguh," potong Seven dengan suara lebih lantang dan senyum kecil. Ekspresinya menegang.

Mata biru di sana sempat tidak berkedip. "… Hnn. Oke. _Well_ , terima kasih, Seven~... Aku merasa percaya diri sekarang. Oh. Aksesoris. Aku harus segera menggunakannya. Jumin akan datang sebentar lagi untuk foto _prewedding_." Sepatu pengantin yang berat menyulitkannya berjalan mendekati brankas di dekat Seven.

" _Prewed_?"

"Ya. Pernikahan ini sangat mendadak, bukan? Kebanyakan perempuan memiliki waktu panjang untuk merencanakan pernikahan idamannya. Kami tidak sempat melakukannya kemarin, jadi diputuskan untuk dilakukan hari ini."

Kedua manik Seven mengikuti semua gerak yang Suzuya lakukan. Termasuk ketika perempuan itu kesulitan membungkuk karena _ball gown_ nya yang lebar.

"Kau terlihat kesulitan. Mau aku bukakan?"

"Oh.. tentu. Terima kasih."

" _No prob_. Kodenya?"

"Kombinasi tanggal ulang tahunku. Hnn.. Aku lupa apa Jumin menaruh bulan atau tanggalnya terlebih dulu… coba-"

" _Done_..!" gumam Seven tiba-tiba.

Kim memandang tidak percaya. "Kau tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?"

" _Surprise_ , _nuna._ Aku adalah pemujamu," jawab Seven –serius- dengan tekukan ujung bibir kiri. "Mau aku pakaikan?" tawarnya sembari memamerkan sebuah kalung berliontin berlian dan emas putih.

Bukan 'candaan' Seven yang membuat Suzuya terdiam, melainkan kilauan perhiasan super mahal yang akan dipakainya sebentar lagi. "Astaga. Kalungnya indah sekali."

"Aku yakin inilah koleksi Barry Winston yang Sarah inginkan." Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Seven segera pergi ke belakang Suzuya dan memasang kalung itu di lehernya. Perempuan itu tersentak kecil ketika dinginnya perhiasan menyentuh kulit. Gerakan kecil tak berarti, namun ampuh membuat Seven merasa diejek oleh lekukan tengkuk putih di hadapannya. Jiwa rapuhnya terkuak selagi beralibi membantu persiapan pernikahan sebagai akhir cerita yang tragis. "Kau cantik sekali, _nuna_. Kau pasti merasa sangat bahagia karena ini hari pernikahanmu."

Suzu membalikkan diri, menghadapi _namja_ 2 tahun lebih muda. Pemuda itu tidak banyak berubah baginya. Hanya tampak lebih kurus. "Kau pun sangat tampan hari ini. Apa kau kehilangan beberapa kilo? Kau tampak lebih kurus."

"Ya, mungkin. Aku banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini. Pikiran juga."

"Skandal Zen, ya? Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Berjanjilah kau akan istirahat setelah ini. Tubuhmu sangat penting, Seven."

"Ya, _nuna_. Baiklah," jawabnya pelan. Kepala itu tertunduk sejenak. " _Nuna_ , boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Ya, tentu. Apa itu?" sahut Suzuya ramah.

"… Kau yakin dengan pernikahan ini? Dengan Jumin- _hyung_?"

Bingung. Secara fisik perempuan itu mengerutkan alis. "Ya, Seven. Tentu saja."

"… Karena kau mencintainya?"

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"… Kenapa? Kenapa dengan orang seperti Jumin- _hyung_? Aku mengerti jika V- _hyung_ , tapi Jumin- _hyung_?"

"Umm, bukankah kita pernah membahas ini sebelumnya di Sungai Han waktu itu?"

"Ya. Hanya saja… aku hendak memastikannya lagi. Bahwa kalian berdua memang saling mencintai."

Sekalipun Suzuya sudah menggunakan sepatu pengantin, Seven tetap lebih tinggi darinya. Fakta bahwa 707 saat itu tengah menatapnya lurus –tanpa geming dan terpengaruh-, menyadarkan Suzuya bahwa situasi itu lebih serius daripada saat di Sungai Han. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, bibir bergradasi merahnya mengudarakan alasan beraroma susu strawberry. "Aku.. masih tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

* * *

Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak Haneul menelusuri lorong luas nan sepi itu dengan _heels_ putih. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela-jendela raksasa dan kaca patri tidak serta merta membuat tempat itu terasa modern. _Vibe_ gotik katedral ini terlalu kuat, menyerukan nuansa mahakarya Tim Burton di mana Haneul –saat ini- merasa tengah menjadi pemeran utama.

Jumin memperkerjakan ratusan staf sibuk demi pernikahan dadakan ini. Entah akibat katedral yang terlalu besar dan luas, ataukah kesibukan mereka di tempatnya masing-masing sehingga Haneul tidak menemukan siapapun. Demi seluruh manusia di muka Bumi, ia hanya butuh satu orang untuk mengarahkannya ke Ruang Lucas. Sudah puluhan pintu tanpa nama ia lewati hanya untuk mencari ruangan tersebut.

Sambut gayung, pintu ruangan yang berjarak dua meter di depan baru saja dibuka. Haneul merasakan harapan, akhir pasti dari pencarian. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan bantuan berprospek yang…

… sangat tidak diharapkan.

Zen muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

' _Sial,'_ gumamnya dalam hati dengan keringat dingin di punggung. Segera ia berbalik untuk mengambil jalan lain.

Terlambat.

Zen terlanjur mendengar suara sepatu itu dan memergoki dirinya yang berbalut seragam _bridesmaid_. "HANEUL..!"

 _Bridesmaid_ itu masih berlari. Secepat mungkin yang kaki lelahnya bisa lakukan. Ia harus cepat pergi dari sana. Setidaknya itulah isi pikiran Haneul sebelum Zen resmi menggapainya. Sayang, tidak sulit bagi pria ini untuk meraih Haneul, menangkap lengannya, dan memantrai gadis tersebut agar hanya melihat kepadanya. Zen yang emosional. Haneul pun 'takut' padanya.

"Haneul, kau kemana saja? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau menghindariku. Tidak ada pesan, tidak ada telepon. Kau pun menghilang dari _chatroom_ …! Ada apa denganmu? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, Haneul..!"

…

Suara Zen cukup parau walau masih terdengar sangat jantan. Aku tidak menyalahkannya untuk bersikap seperti ini, tapi apakah harus sekarang?

Aku belum siap menemuinya..

"Lepaskan aku, Zen. Aku harus menemui Jaehee secepatnya untuk pengarahan..!"

"Tidak..! Sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku..! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi seperti di Dunking Donuts malam itu..! Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa alasan, tanpa kabar. Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu, Haneul..! Tidakkah kau mengerti?!"

Aku tentu sangat mengerti, Zen. Tapi keadaan sudah berubah. Seperti kata-katamu di Dunking waktu itu : aku ingin melindungimu. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama, melindungi dan menjaga terangmu di dunia ini.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Kumohon, Haneul. Jangan diam saja..! Aku ingin kau jujur padaku agar semuanya jelas..!"

Mengapa kau tidak berpaling setelah aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja di sana? Aku bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk tidak melepas sepatu ini agar dapat berlari secepatnya guna menghindarimu tadi.

"Haneul..? Tolong... Jangan buat aku menderita begini… Aku tidak bisa begini terus..."

Astaga, ia baru saja memelas. Ekspresi itu. Bisakah aku menghapus pemikiran bahwa ia tengah memohon untuk perasaan yang sama? Masalahnya perasaanku padanya begitu besar. Jangan sampai ia mengetahuinya…

Tidak ada jalan lain. "… Kau menerimanya?"

Sekali mulutku terbuka, ia memintaku merepetisi. "… Apa?"

"Proyek di Dunking Donuts waktu itu."

* * *

"Kau masih ingat tokoh _game_ yang aku mainkan di Sungai Han waktu itu?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. Caranya menatap lawan bicara masih sama.

"Aku selalu suka yang seperti itu : berkacamata, _cool_ , misterius, rapi, dan cerdas. Waktu aku bertemu _sunbaenim_ , aku sadar bahwa tipe bukanlah segalanya. Aku revisi lagi, bahwa aku menyukai sosok yang lebih tua, dewasa, dan dapat diandalkan." Suzuya terdiam sejenak, lalu menyimpulkan senyum dengan gelagat menyadari sesuatu. "… Tunggu. Berkacamata, _cool_ , misterius, rapi, cerdas. Lebih tua, dewasa, dapat diandalkan. Astaga, aku baru menyadarinya. Jumin punya itu semua. Oh, ya ampun. Aku akan menikahi tipe pria idamanku sejak dulu…"

Rasa panas yang -tidak menyenangkan- menyelubungi bilik jantung pemuda Choi dan terus menyebar ke seantero tubuh layaknya darah. Terus memanas, hingga jantung itu seperti meledak rasanya. Sebuah keajaiban Seven masih bernafas, berdiri di depan 'pembunuh terbaik'nya. "… Jadi, karena dia tipe idealmu?"

"Oh. Soal itu... Jujur, aku baru saja menyadarinya. Sedangkan mencintainya…" Pengantin itu menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "… Masih karena dapat membuatku tertawa, kurasa. _Jokes_ garing dan sarkastiknya yang membuat Jumin sangat menarik. Dan aku suka. Juga sikapnya, cara bicaranya, kepribadiannya. Ia selalu tahu cara bicara yang baik, namun kurang pandai mengekspresikan diri. Di sisi lain, sangat handal menekan emosinya. Tidak seperti aku."

Seven masih mendengarkan. Matanya semakin layu jika diperhatikan baik-baik.

" _Opposite attract_. Ya. Mungkin inilah yang terjadi padaku dan Jumin." Suzuya berhenti bicara dan menjauh dari Seven. Cermin adalah tujuannya untuk melakukan _touch up_ pada bibir. Di belakangnya, Seven masih berdiri lemas.

"Bukankah _nuna_ pernah bilang kalau _nuna_ menyukai kebebasan? Jumin- _hyung_ sangat posesif. Apa _nuna_ yakin akan bahagia dengan orang yang akan mengekang nuna selamanya?"

Lagi, pertanyaan Seven membuat Suzuya berpikir.

* * *

"Soal itu…"

"Jangan bilang kau menolaknya."

"Aku tidak menolaknya. Hanya belum memberikan jawaban."

"… Kenapa?" tanyaku, heran.

"Karena di detik aku hendak menjawabnya, aku mendapati dirimu tidak ada di sana. Aku panik, takut sesuatu terjadi padamu..! Syukurlah Jaehee segera menghubungiku dan bilang bahwa kau ada bersamanya dan menginap di tempatnya. Tapi itu tidak mengubahku menjadi tenang, kau tahu?"

Kepalaku terasa agak sakit ketika Zen memandangiku dengan ekspresi penuh pertanyaan. Aku sadar bahwa akulah yang salah. Zen terlalu dalam memperjelasnya. "Kau harus menerimanya."

"Hongkong? Itukah yang kau mau, Haneul?" tanyanya disertai penekanan.

"Mengapa tidak, Zen? Demi apapun, bukankah kau menginginkan kesempatan kedua? Kesempatan keduamu sudah datang dan kau menjadi ragu? Ada apa denganmu?" Sesuatu datang dan mengambil alih tubuhku begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah yakin dapat bicara seperti itu padanya –dengan nada itu.

Selagi kedua matanya mencerna sesuatu padaku, aku sungkan menatap balik. Aku tidak mau melihatnya.

"Haneul, kenapa kau jadi sedingin ini? Apa aku ada salah padamu? Kau menghindariku seakan aku penyakit, Haneul...! Apa kau sadar itu? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Apa kau benci padaku?"

Dan pertanyaan itu datang. "… Ya, Zen. Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia memintaku mengulang. Genggaman tangannya padaku melemas. Itulah saat di mana aku dapat melepaskan diri darinya.

"… Ya. Aku tidak menyukaimu, Zen."

Haneul, kau resmi munafik.

* * *

Aku masih dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantungku sendiri. _Nuna_ membalikkan tubuhnya agar kembali menghadapku. Ragu, dapat terlihat dari pola geraknya yang lambat dan caranya menjawab. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Mengapa aku terlalu memaksakan perasaanku padanya?

"Ya. Aku memang mencintai kebebasan. Hingga saat ini. Kau benar soal sifat Jumin yang sangat posesif. Orang berjiwa bebas sepertiku seharusnya benci pada manusia sepertinya. Tapi… Ia membuatku merasakan dua sisi. Salah satunya yang membantah prinsipku sendiri. Menyekapku di _penthouse_ juga contoh terbaik yang pernah terjadi. Sebal, bosan, kesal. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, sifatnya ini meyakinkanku untuk percaya padanya kalau ia benar-benar mencintaiku."

Sejak awal bertemu _nuna_ , kupikir kami sangat cocok satu sama lain. Ia sama sepertiku –benci komitmen dan sangat mencintai kebebasan-, hanya saja lebih bersinar. Komitmen dengan orang seperti _nuna_ tidak akan membosankan, kupikir. Hari-hari kami akan diisi dengan bermain selagi menua bersama. Melihatnya seperti ini sekarang -dengan gaun dan matanya yang berkilau saat memergoki burung merpati bertengger di bingkai jendela- aku sadar bahwa manusia dapat berubah. Aku tidak benci padanya, hanya saja…

"Bahkan burung liar yang bebas sekalipun butuh dahan untuk bertengger dan beristirahat, bukan?" lanjutnya.

… Aku selalu mengira bahwa _nuna_ akan membenciku jika mengajaknya berkomitmen. Dan aku baru menyadari kesalahan ini di detik-detik pernikahannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. "… Kau siap jika suatu saat nanti ia menunjukkan sisi terkelamnya padamu?"

Ia mengangguk dengan anggun.

Tidak. Aku benar-benar tolol. Sebab menginginkan kesempatan kedua. "… Kau yakin, _nuna_?"

Lagi, ia mengangguk dengan anggun dan senyum yang sangat kusukai. "Ya, Seven. Aku siap. Aku sangat mencintainya."

…

"Ah.. Oke. Baiklah." Seven menunduk, canggung menatap Suzuya karena matanya yang memerah mulai terasa pedih.

Sang pengantin masih menatapnya. Kali ini ditambah heran. Lantas, ia berjalan menghampiri untuk memastikan bahwa 'adiknya' baik-baik saja "Seven?" Panggilnya sambil mengangkat wajah pemuda tersebut. "Astaga, matamu berair." Kacamata Gucci Seven dilepas olehnya untuk menyeka lembut buliran air hangat yang baru saja turun. Seiring waktu, bulir-bulir lainnya dengan cepat menyusul. Telunjuk Suzuya masih setia menyeka mereka semua. "Seven, ada apa? Kau mulai membuatku khawatir."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Dalam kepasrahan penghapusan air mata itu, ia sungguh ingin tahu apakah Suzuya memang khawatir padanya? Jika begitu, haruskah ia seperti ini agar _nuna_ nya itu memperhatikannya?

"Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku, Seven. Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Bagaimana jika Haneul masuk dan melihatmu seperti ini?"

 _Nuna_ pirang adalah sosok satu-satunya di mata itu. Dan hatinya. Apalagi yang harus Seven lakukan agar perempuan itu mengerti bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah ajang menyakitinya?

"… Jumin- _hyung_ sangat beruntung. Paling beruntung di dunia. Ia dapat memiliki semua hal dengan mudah. Ia pun mudah memiliki hati _nuna_. Mungkin ia banyak menolong orang di masa lalunya? Dan aku hanyalah orang jahat. Aku iri padanya. Aku juga ingin memiliki seseorang yang menyayangiku seperti _nuna_ mencintai _hyung_."

Suzuya menyimpulkan senyum ragu sekaligus cemas.

Seven melanjutkan. "… Jika aku lahir dua atau lima tahun lebih awal, apa _nuna_ akan lebih memilihku daripada _hyung_?"

"… Jika kau dapat membuatku tertawa dan bahagia? Tentu saja."

' _Seven hanya takut dan bermaksud mengetes diriku sebagai kandidat layak istri seorang Jumin Han,'_ pikir Kim. Ia tidak menyadari Seven yang merasa terkutuk setelah semua jawaban itu. Dirinya yang sempat 'terbagi' kini telah bersatu kembali dalam bentuk yang tidak lebih baik. Sesuatu menguasainya sekarang. Isi hati, mungkin. "… Bukankah _nuna_ juga selalu tertawa jika bersamaku? Tidakkah itu berarti _nuna_ bahagia bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan Seven memancing perhatian Suzuya lebih dari sebelumnya. Berbalut suara bergetar dan mata yang kembali berair, Seven melanjutkan. "… Apa _nuna_ tidak bahagia saat bersamaku? _Nuna_ akan bersama dengan Jumin- _hyung_ selamanya. Jika _nuna_ tidak kembali ke Amerika, _nuna_ tidak akan sebebas dulu lagi. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa _nuna_ tidak pernah memikirkanku? Apa _nuna_ tidak mempertimbangkan perasaanku…? Aku juga butuh _nuna_ … Jumin- _hyung_ sangat egois..."

"S-Seven..?"

"Yang _nuna_ pedulikan hanyalah Jumin- _hyung_. Selalu saja dia… Aku bukan apa-apa… Mengapa tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli padaku..?"

 _Speechless_. Itulah Suzuya saat ini. Tidak ada penggambaran yang lebih baik atas ekspresinya selain ketidakpercayaan. Sempat ia terpikir satu hal mengenai pemuda berambut merah tersebut, tapi segera ditepisnya. Dan apapun yang terjadi saat ini, Suzuya merasa bertanggungjawab untuk menenangkan 'adik'nya tersebut. "… S-Seven, tapi.."

"Aku… aku iri padanya. _Hyung_. Ah… sudahlah." Seven menghapus air mata dengan lengan baju. Setelah mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Suzuya dan memakainya, dengan gelagat kikuk ia menunjukkan senyum pada sang pengantin seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat, _nuna_. Aku senang kau bahagia."

Uluran tangan itu cukup lama disambut. Masih dalam rasa bingung dan juga takut, Suzuya memperhatikan wajah Seven yang dihiasi senyum. Ia tidak yakin soal apa yang terjadi pada _hacker_ muda tersebut, tapi ia yakin soal mata yang sendu. "… Seven, tadi.."

"Ah, lupakan saja. Kurasa aku mengidap bipolar, hahaha~.. Ha~…" Seven jugalah yang menarik diri dari jabat tangan tersebut. "… Aku harus pergi. Mereka bilang manis-manisan ampuh mengobati perasaan seperti ini. Sampai nanti, _nuna_. Sampai jumpa di altar…," ujar Seven disertai langkah menuju pintu. "… bersanding dengan pilihanmu."

707 _has left the room_

* * *

Adam dan hawa itu masih berdiri berhadapan. Saling memandang, saling menekan.

"… Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"… Bohong. Kau pasti bohong. Jika kau serius, lalu untuk apa semua perhatian dan _support_ mu kemarin padaku?!"

"Aku melakukannya sebatas solidaritas sesama anggota RFA, Zen. Perasaan yang kupunya padamu hanya sebatas suka semata. Percayalah. Aku hanya mengagumimu sebagai fans." Suara itu kian merendah. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak sejalan dengan warna pipi bersemu pink.

Secara tegas aktor itu menolak. "Tidak mungkin, Haneul. Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu..! Kau tahu alasan lain aku mempertimbangkan tawaran itu? Karena aku memikirkanmu. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu dulu. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu…!" Zen semi histeris. Kedua tangannya menahan erat kedua lengan lawan bicaranya.

"Zen, dengarkan aku..! S-sakit… "

Suara Haneul cukup membuat Zen melemas. Kenyataannya, lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang ia perbuat. Tentu ia memberikan pengertian pada Haneul soal perasaannya, tapi hingga membuat gadis itu kesakitan? Bukan intensinya. Ia gugup, lupa bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang lembut. Ketika Haneul berhasil melepaskan diri, Zen masih menggali yang tersisa dari dirinya. Takut dan kekhawatiran semestinya menghilang begitu Haneul berada di sana. Bukan maksud Park juga untuk semakin memadatkan dua hal tersebut dan membuat Zen semakin terpuruk.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih soal perasaanmu padaku. Sungguh. Sebagai fans, aku benar-benar merasa senang. Tapi, hal yang harus kau utamakan saat ini adalah karirmu, bukan? Impianmu? Kau berjuang keras selama ini untuk itu."

Kedua telinga Zen dengan jelas mendengar itu semua, tapi ia masih belum menerima sepenuhnya.

"Kesempatan memang bisa datang kapan saja, tapi kapan? Bagaimana jika tidak ada lagi kesempatan? Kesempatan ada di depan matamu sekarang. Tolong jangan disia-siakan. Jangan sia-siakan semua usaha fansmu. Yoora, kau ingat bagaimana ia lebih memilihmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehee? Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana perasaan kami jika kau sampai tidak lagi naik ke atas panggung?!"

"TAPI AKU MENYUKAIMU..!"

Haneul memantapkan pilihan yang sulit. Ia sadar bahwa ia masih mencintai Zen dan ia pun sadar bahwa akting merupakan sesuatu yang baru. Berakting seolah tidak pernah mencintai Zen adalah satu-satunya jalan. "Maaf, Zen. Tapi aku menyukai orang lan. Maaf sekali."

Mungkin kemampuan akting Haneul cukup mumpuni. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, pria berego di sana merasa tersaingi. "… Siapa namanya?"

DEG

' _Sial,'_ pekik Haneul dalam hati. _'Aku belum memikirkan siapa namanya..!'_

"… Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Zen lagi, dengan picingan mata tajam.

' _Aku tidak terpikir akan sampai ke sini..! … Apa pakai nama Yoosung saja? Uhm.. Yoosung baik, manis, ramah, mahasiswa kedokteran. Jumin-oppa pernah bilang kalau masa depannya cerah….'_

"… Haneul?"

'… _Ia terpuruk saat ini karena masalah Rika. Ya. Tidak ada pilihan selain Yoosung. Jumin-oppa taken, Seven aneh. Lebih logis untuk menyebut nama Yoosung...'_

"Uhm.. Namanya adalah Y-"

" _Hyung~_? Haneul~?" sapa Yoosung tidak jauh dari mereka.

"… - **SEVEN**..!" lanjut Haneul refleks, lebih kencang dari seharusnya.

Demi matahari Juli, Haneul amat menyesalkan refleks bibirnya yang buruk!

Zen sendiri mematung. Bertemankan ekspresi bingung dan rasa tidak percaya, tuli adalah satu-satunya kenyataan yang dapat ia terima . "… Seven?" ulangnya hambar.

Haneul mengangguk. Dua kali karena ragu, bukan yakin. Tidak ada opsi lain. Yoosung telah berada di sana. Tidak mungkin merevisi kebohongan seharga rasa malunya.

"Hnn, ada apa ini? _Hyung_? Haneul? Seven- _hyung_ kenapa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Suasana sangat tegang di antara dua kubu dan Yoosung hanyalah angin terabaikan.

"H-Haneul, kau bercanda, kan? Maksudku… bukan Seven RFA, kan?"

' _Tolong Zen. Jangan lakukan ini di depan Yoosung…'_

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Angin itu masih mencoba menggubris. Masih terabaikan.

"Haneul, jawab aku. Kau berbohong, kan?"

Haneul menggeleng. Dengan cara terbaik yang ia bisa.

"HANEUL..! TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA..! LAGIPULA, APA YANG MEMBUATMU LEBIH MENYUKAINYA DIBANDINGKAN DENGANKU?! D-DIA SANGAT ANEH..! KAU TAHU KAN 'BAKATNYA' BERBICARA DENGAN MANUSIA…?!"

Park sangat mengerti perasaan Zen. Sungguh. Namun bukankah berlebihan jika bicara seperti itu dengan nada yang cukup keras sembari menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya? _Bridesmaid_ selalu mengalami masa sibuk sejak pagi hari untuk penampilan terbaik. Bagaimana cara Zen memperlakukannya dapat membuat beberapa jam sebelumnya terbuang sia-sia.

"ZEN..! LEPASKAN…!" balas Haneul sambil mendorong tubuh tinggi itu, melepaskan diri demi _space_ beberapa cm. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA?! APA YANG SALAH DENGAN SEVEN?! DIA PINTAR, dan… LUCU… dan.. BAIK.. dan… POKOKNYA DIA LUAR BIASA..!" Seruannya tidak kalah kencang dari Zen sebelumnya.

Dua lelaki di sana pun seperti tak kuasa berbuat apa-apa. Haneul berseru adalah hal baru bagi mereka. Pada momen pembiasaan tersebut, Haneul memanfaatkannya untuk kembali menempuh jalan yang baru saja dilewatinya. Suara Zen maupun Yoosung tidak lagi terdengar.

* * *

Sinar matahari masih merembesi jendela gedung. Hawa hangatnya mengawal setiap langkah tak bertujuan milik Luciel. Tidak dengan hatinya yang beku, gelap, dan hampa. Semua terasa sama sekalipun ia telah menyatakan semua hal –walau diakhiri ingkaran. Sempat terpikir bahwa 'terlambat' adalah sebabnya. Atau mungkin karena 'benih' itu telah dipupuk sekian lama, dirawatnya, dijaganya, disiramnya agar berbunga. Ia lupa bahwa bunga yang indah dapat menarik dan dipetik oleh siapapun. Jika pun tidak, akan ada saatnya bunga itu layu. Hujan, angin, badai dapat mempercepat prosesnya.

Pada kedukaan ini, terlihatlah Jumin –sang pemetik, sang pencuri, si hujan, angin, atau badai- berada tidak jauh di depan. Saingan nomor satu sedang menujukan tatapan netralnya ke luar jendela raksasa. Berdiri menyamping, menyandarkan sisi tubuh sebelah kanan pada ambang jendela. Ia sudah sangat rapi dalam balutan tuxedo abu tua, sewarna _cravat_ nya _._ Sedangkan warna _vest-_ nya lebih terang tiga _shade_ dengan sedikit kebiruan.

" _Hyung?"_ gumam Luciel tanpa sadar.

Cukup lama untuk Jumin membuka suara. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku pergi ke gereja. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah lupa bunyi Sepuluh Firman Tuhan : Jangan ada padamu Tuhan lain di hadapan-Ku, jangan membuat patung untuk disembah, jangan menyebut nama Tuhan dengan sembarangan, kuduskanlah hari Sabat, hormatilah orang tuamu…"

Seven o seven mendengarkan dalam gugup. Kepalan tangannya terbentuk seiring dengan ingatannya akan sepuluh hal tersebut.

"… Jangan membunuh, jangan berzinah, jangan mencuri, jangan berdusta, dan…"

"Jangan mengingini milik sesamamu secara tidak adil," potong Luciel.

Jumin mendelik tajam sebelum membuat langkah maju menghampiri. "Jangan mengingini rumah sesamamu, _jangan mengingini isterinya_ , atau apapun yang menjadi milik sesamamu."

TAP

Langkah terakhir Jumin terdengar kuat dan begitu berarti. "Aku senang kau mengingatnya. Kuharap kau pun dapat mempraktikkannya."

Ia satu meter berada di belakang, membelakangi Seven yang menunduk dan tersenyum miris. Seperti biasa, aura Han muda memancarkan sesuatu yang unik. Sesuatu yang sanggup membuatnya bergidik dan merapuh. "… Dia belum menjadi istrimu, _hyung_."

"... Ia tetap milikku."

Tentu Seven mengetahuinya. Hanya saja ia masih ingin berjuang.

"Rekaman suara itu. Bukti suara Glam Choi dan Sarah di konferensi pers kemarin. Itu berasal darimu, bukan?"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"… Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Topi baret motif Skandinavia, rambut merah, mantel coklat. Dengan janji pengurangan masa tuntutan, Sarah dan Glam Choi memberitahuku informasi tersebut. Lalu kau ada di sana, membaur di kerumunan pers dengan atribut sama. Juga seorang ahli pemecah suara membantuku. Salah satu kemungkinan suara di rekaman tersebut sangat persis dengan milikmu." Suasana menghening. "... Apa alasanmu?"

Kadang Seven lupa betapa berkuasanya Jumin di dunia ini. Ia tidak takut perihal terbongkarnya penyamaran yang dilakukan, melainkan bagaimana orang tercintanya berada di tangan yang sempurna. Mengingat bagaimana hidupnya saat ini, ia setuju menyatakan bahwa bersama Jumin-lah Suzuya akan terjamin kebahagiaannya. Minimal dari masalah keamanan. "… Kau tahu alasanku, _hyung_."

Jumin sangat mengerti. "Sejumlah uang sudah ditransfer ke rekeningmu. Jika belum sepadan, kau tahu bagaimana cara menghubungiku."

Kepala Seven sedikit terangkat. Dialog Jumin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Pelan-pelan ia membalikkan dirinya untuk menghadap sosok Han. ".. _Hyung_ , kau tidak perlu-"

"Kau melakukan itu untuknya. Maksudmu baik dan sangat kuhargai itu. Sebelumnya, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Pertolongan darimu datang dan merupakan yang terbaik. Dan jika aku tidak mengimbalimu atas ini, maka sama saja dengan aku melibatkan orang lain. Aku tidak mau itu."

Jumin sempat berpikir bahwa ia dan Seven akan beradu mulut untuk semakin menghangatkan suasana. Ia siap dengan apapun yang akan Luciel lontarkan. Dan yang keluar dari mulut Luciel adalah…

"… _Hyung_ masih ingat hari di mana ia pergi bersamamu? Saat itu aku berfirasat bahwa ia akan terus bersamamu. Tapi… aku ingin percaya bahwa ia akan kembali. Ia memang kembali dan sudah menjadi milikmu. Aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, jadi aku pun tidak berhak marah. Kalian berdua saling mencintai dan aku tidak tahu kado apa yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kalian. Yah… anggap saja rekaman suara itu adalah kado tulus dariku. Sebagai tanda restu. Ia akan jauh lebih bahagia jika bersamamu. Hidupnya tidak akan aman jika denganku."

Korporat terkait tidak melihat kepalsuan pada kesaksian Seven. Walau masih ada ragu, tapi dengan ini, dirinya sedikit merasa jahat karena sempat menuduh si kepala merah akan melakukan pembelotan dan sebagainya. "... Kau yakin? Dengan semua ucapanmu itu?"

707 mengangguk pelan. Senyum pasrah tersungging di wajahnya. "Ya, aku yakin. Aku merestuimu dengannya."

"... Kau sangat mencintainya."

"Dan karena itulah aku tidak ingin mencelakainya." Jeda hening tercipta. "... Aku mencintainya. Dan karena aku mencintainya, aku ingin melindunginya. Aku mencintainya. Dan karena aku mencintainya, aku ingin ia bahagia. Jika ada cara yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membuatnya terjadi, maka itu dengan merelakannya bersamamu." Mata Jumin melebar menatap mata Luciel yang berair. "... Aku mencintainya. Dan karena aku mencintainya, aku melepaskannya. Aku yakin kau akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik, _hyung_. Kau pun akan mencintainya seperti ia mencintaimu." Berat bagi bibir Seven untuk menyatakan ini semua. "... Bahkan mungkin lebih dari dirinya mencintaimu."

Jumin terdiam. Berpikir, mengulas, dan mencerna. Ragu di benaknya sedikit memudar akibat penilaiannya terhadap semua yang keluar dari Seven : perkataan, ekspresi, cara bicara, sorot mata. "Jika begitu, maka aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku menyesal karena semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Jika saja ini bukan Suzuya.. hm, tidak. Jika saja ini bukan orang yang sangat kucintai, aku akan rela melepaskannya."

Ada sakit yang ditahan Seven sekuat mungkin. "… Oh, boleh aku mengatakan satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah lagi membandingkannya dengan Rika. Ia sangat tidak menyukainya."

Pemuda Han itu mengangguk selagi memandang lurus, skeptis. "Apa ini nasihat sebelum pernikahan?"

Bibir yang ditanya melebar. "Ya. Ini nasihat sebelum pernikahan. Dan tolong, bahagiakan dia. _Nuna_ akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang sangat baik." Seven menghampiri _hyung_ nya sembari mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat atas pernikahan ini. Semoga kau dan _nuna_ bahagia selamanya."

Jumin menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang berkilau. Tentunya bukan karena terharu atas pernikahan ini sekalipun _namja_ berambut merah itu tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa. Dan sebagai kaum berkepribadian, Jumin menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Luciel."

Seven sudah menyerah dan Jumin membacanya. Walau rasa persaingan belum memudar sepenuhnya. Semua belum kembali seperti semula layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apapun, tapi dua sisi di sini berusaha agar masing-masing terlihat baik.

" _Nuna_ sudah menunggumu di ruangannya. Ia sempat menyinggung soal foto _prewed_."

"Oh. Ya, itu benar. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Jumin melepaskan tangannya. "Luciel?"

"Hnn?"

"Terima kasih." Lidahnya kelu. "Permisi."

Anggukan adalah balasan dari Luciel. Untuk selanjutnya, ia menyaksikan punggung tegap yang semakin menjauh menuju ruang pengantin wanita.

Sungguh beruntung Jumin, batinnya renyah.

Waktu, pikiran, dan _review_ percakapan membuatnya tertahan selama beberapa menit. Lorong masih sepi dan hangat saat dirinya kembali melangkah melanjutkan hidup.

Ada satu sekon di mana ia sangat berharap gereja itu runtuh dan menimpa dirinya hingga lebur menyatu bersama tanah. Toh jika ia meninggal, tidak akan ada satupun yang peduli padanya. _Nuna_ akan lebih menangisi Jumin ketimbang dirinya, Haneul dan Jaehee akan menangisi Zen, sementara Yoosung akan berpikir bahwa ia dan Rika akhirnya bersatu kembali.

Dunia ini memang tidak pernah ramah.

Terus berkelut dalam lamunan, hacker muda itu hampir menabrak Haneul di sebuah tikungan lorong. Sama-sama tersentak, sama-sama sedang gundah. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah kemerahan yang menguat di wajah Haneul ketika ingat bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini merupakan sosok yang ia ungkapkan pada Zen sebagai lelaki idaman beberapa menit lalu.

"S-SEVEN…?!" gumam Haneul cukup keras karena terkejut. Malu, canggung, kikuk. Memang Haneul berbohong soal pria idaman pada Zen, tapi rasa malu mencuat begitu saja tanpa diundang.

Sementara 707 sendiri…

"Oh. Hai," balasnya singkat.

Tidak ada senyum atau banyolan. Hacker itu berlalu melewatinya dan _bridesmaid_ di sana terheran karenanya. 707 tidak seperti biasanya. Sumpahnya bahwa ekspresi muram nan galau milik Seven adalah hal termenyedihkan yang pernah ia saksikan dan taburkan iba.

* * *

Haneul akan masuk beberapa detik lagi. Jantungnya mawas merasakan suasana awal pernikahan ini. Kali pertama dirinya menjadi _bridesmaid_ , tentu ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya grogi sehingga terlintas pikiran-pikiran aneh seperti jatuh saat sedang menuju altar, tersangkut kabel, keseleo akibat _heels_ yang tinggi, macam-macam. Kiranya debutnya di pernikahan ini janganlah sampai mengecewakan. Atau memalukan.

Tidak hanya itu. Alasan kegugupannya yang lain adalah skenario acara di mana masing-masing _bridesmaid_ akan dipasangkan dengan _groomsmen_ untuk bergandengan tangan melangkahi karpet merah menuju altar. Zen adalah pasangannya.

Nafas ditarik sedalam mungkin saat giliran itu tiba. _Bridesmaid_ dan _groomsman_ ketiga tepatnya. Ketika momen itu berlangsung, mereka berdua melakukannya dengan sangat baik untuk ukuran dua manusia yang baru saja berkonflik. Cara jalan yang anggun dan gagah, umbaran senyum ke setiap penjuru. Sejatinya, batin mereka berdua merasa tidak nyaman satu sama lain. Saling terdiam dan saling membuang muka. Haneul menggenggam kuat buket peony putihnya. Sekuat keyakinan bahwa waktu akan berpihak padanya, baik untuk momen karpet merah maupun misi melupakan sang aktor Aries.

Diiringi lagu The Prayer, perempuan hari H akhirnya memasuki ruangan. Pengantin perempuan selalu memancarkan aura tersendiri yang sanggup membuat seluruh hadirin merasa iri, terlebih ia merupakan calon istri dari salah satu pria idaman negeri ini. _Shoot_ , pujian, celaan, kini seperti tidak berarti lagi bagi Suzuya. Senyum terus menghiasi wajahnya dan tidak lekas putus. Langkahnya anggun berbekal buket mawar putih dengan mata tertuju lurus pada sang calon suami yang sudah menunggu di depan altar.

Hanya pada Jumin Han seorang.

Semua seolah dalam mode _slow motion_ bagi 707. Waktu berjalan sangat lama sekali. Demi Tuhan, ia terharu melihat pernikahan ini. Juga kepada-Nya, ia memohon ampun karena membencinya. Sudah berapa kali ia meneguk sesal dan sakit melihat cantiknya pengantin saat itu? Sudah berapa kali dirinya menyesal sebab menghadiri acara ini dan melalaikan tugasnya pada Vanderwood? Sudah kali ke berapa dirinya melihat ke lantai sebab tak sanggup menyaksikan dua anggota RFA di depan tengah berjanji pada Tuhan? Sudah kali ke berapa The Prayer mengudara di otaknya sebagai _soundtrack_ pernikahan ini?

Entahlah. Pikirannya kacau.

Kacau sekacau-kacaunya, hancur selebur-leburnya.

Janji suci itu, benci ia mendengarnya.

Pemakaian cincin, tak sudi ia melihatnya.

Puncak dari pernikahan ideal setiap wanita sekaligus puncak dari _soundtrack_ yang masih menggema di batinnya: _you may kiss the bride_ , hatinya terasa sakit.

Jumin Han resmi memperistri Suzuya Kim..

Seven harap dirinya tidak pernah dilahirkan.

* * *

 **Italic rata kiri = lirik**

 **Italic tengah = Monolog Seven dalam hati**

* * *

 _..._

 _Di antara tepuk tangan, sanjungan, senyum, dan haru, aku ada di antara mereka._

 _It was freezing, and even if you didn't say anything_

 _Seperti daun kering di atas pepohonan, yang tinggal menunggu jatuh tertiup angin pelan. Mereka semua turut merayakan kebahagiaan ini –dedaunan hijau yang hidup dan berarti. Sementara aku.._

 _The tears in your dead eyes told me it came to an end_

 _Aku merasa takut._

 _Saat kau mengucap janji.._

 _I closed my eyes as you turned away so easily_

 _Juga saat menciumnya.._

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

 _Dan saat kalian resmi bersama.._

 _And I realized, I wasn't going to see you anymore.._

 _Apa kau yakin semua berbahagia?_

 _It got out of hand until it was over in the blink of an eye_

 _Mengapa kau tidak melihatnya?_

 _And in silence tears were shed_

 _Aku yang menyedihkan ini.._

Kepalan tangan Seven menguat. Juga air matanya.

 _Because I was at a loss for words_

 _Apa usahaku kurang keras?_

 _Because I couldn't show you my true feelings_

 _Atau karena tidak menyatakannya sejak awal?_

 _So many tears were spilled_

 _Jika dulu aku menyatakannya, apa senyummu akan sama?_

 _Because I can't get you_

 _Karena kau terlihat bahagia dengannya.._

 _I'm crying and breathing is difficult_

 _Nuna…_

"H- _hyung_ , kau menangis juga? Ahaha.. Kau pasti benar-benar terharu, ya? Aku juga begitu. Oh.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia, ya?"

 _Bahkan Yoosung yang berdiri di sampingku pun mendukungmu._

 _Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Sambil menangis.  
_

Di sisi lain…

Zen menatap sendu Haneul : berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, hanyut dalam sukacita massal, bertepuk tangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca menyaksikan dua mempelai. Di dalam, memori-memori terbaik bersama boneka hidup itu memenuhi Zen, menguasainya. Membuatnya semakin membantah 'fakta' Haneul tidak menyukainya. Ia masih berharap bahwa perempuan itu hanya bercanda.

Tidaklah perlu Zen tahu soal hati kecil itu. Haneul memang ikut larut dalam kegembiaraan ini, namun semua air mata yang turun juga ada turut campur rasa pahit atas kandasnya mimpi bersanding dengan Zen sebagaimana dua insan hari H. Ia terlalu mencintai Zen sehingga hanya mengharapkan hal terbaik terjadi pada sang aktor. Karenanya, ia memilih untuk menjaga terang Zen di dunia. Melepas lelaki tersebut adalah opsi terbaik. Untuk Zen, dirinya, dan para fans.

 _Because I can't get you_

 _Aku akan selalu mendukungmu.._

 _I'm crying and breathing is difficult_

 _Tidak peduli siapapun yang kau pilih.._

Jauh dari selebrasi, terbaring sebuah pigura kotak di atas meja coklat kehitaman dekat jendela. Menghangat karena cahaya mentari sembari disapu halus vitrase yang tertiup angin. Sejatinya, pigura hitam berukiran tulip dengan batang-batangnya yang memanjang itu berisikan kartu ucapan dengan ukuran 18 cm x 24 cm. Latar belakang putih, _font_ hitam klasik. _Timeless_ , sebagaimana konsep pernikahan yang seharusnya. Hadiah, pesan, maupun ucapan untuk _hyung_ tersayang –katanya.

" _Extremely happy that you have found a life partner. Always treat her well, she's quite special. You need a long journey to find a soulmate. When it finally has been found, take care of it carefully. Happy wedding."_

 _707_

* * *

Dua hari kemudian…

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, ya. Juga karena sudah mau mengantar kami."

Hari yang ramah di mana matahari bersinar sangat cerah dan awan-awan permen kapas menghiasi langit biru. Semuanya baik di hari itu untuk melakukan perjalanan udara. Hampir dipastikan tidak ada _delay_ untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Baik untuk penerbangan domestik maupun internasional.

Suzuya memberi bungkukan tubuh yang dalam, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya yang sangat besar. Tidak seperti sang suami yang melakukan _bow_ seperlunya. Pasangan berbaju - _couple_ \- biru langit itu akan segera menaikki pesawat dengan tujuan Wina sebagai awal perjalanan bulan madu sekaligus _business trip_ perkebunan anggur C  & R International.

"Sama-sama, _eonni_ ," balas Haneul.

"Benar. Kapan lagi mengatar _hyung_ dan _nuna_ bulan madu~," tambah Yoosung.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Suzuya. Lagipula, aku ingin memastikan kalau si _trust fund jerk_ ini memperlakukanmu dengan baik," ucap Zen.

"Semoga perjalanannya menyenangkan. Sangat disayangkan karena waktu bulan madu kalian berdua diselingi oleh urusan bisnis," ujar Jaehee.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini saat yang paling tepat untuk panen anggur di sana. Aku sangat beruntung karena memiliki istri yang begitu pengertian."

"Terima kasih, Jumin~…," balas sang istri.

"Keliling Eropa, ya? Keren~…" Yoosung _mupeng_.

"Asisten Kang, aku harap kau baik-baik saja mengurus semuanya di sini selama aku tidak ada. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungi Pak Direktur. Aku sudah menyampaikan semua hal yang perlu padanya."

"Baik, Tuan Han."

"Oh. Mengenai _cat coffee_ juga. Kabari aku setiap _progress_ nya."

"Baik, Tuan Han."

"Yoosung?" Kali ini Jumin melihat ke arah bocah _blondie_ yang seketika terkesiap. "Aku titip Elizabeth 3rd padamu. Dia kucing yang manis, jadi tidak akan merepotkan. Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya ikut bulan madu bersama kami, namun kami pun akan sering meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku sudah menitipkan sejumlah uang pada Asisten Kang untuk berjaga-jaga soal kebutuhan Elizabeth 3rd."

"Ah, b-baik, _hyung_."

"Huh, seperti biasa. Seenaknya saja merepotkan orang," gumam Zen pelan.

"Zen?" tiba-tiba Jumin bicara padanya.

"E-eh, hnn?"

"Selamat atas kontrak proyekmu yang baru. Aku dan istriku sangat senang mendengarnya." Jumin melantunkan senyum tulus.

".. A-ah. Terima kasih," balas Zen agak canggung.

Ekspresi Haneul sedikit menyuram. Senyum kecilnya memperlihatkan semua hal.

"Aku juga sudah melihat hasil _photoshoot_ -mu kemarin. Cek pembayarannya sudah aku titipkan pada Asisten Kang. Uhm.. Kau tahu cara menggunakan cek, kan?"

"A-APA?! AKU 'KAN SUDAH BILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU UANGMU..!"

"Kau memang tidak menerima uangku, tapi menerima cek dariku. Atau Asisten Kang. Uang yang kau terima adalah pemberian bank. Bukan aku. Tidak salah, bukan?"

"GRRRRRR….," geram Zen diiringi _sweatdrop_ orang-orang di sana. Entah untuk membanyol atau bukan, Jumin selalu berhasil membuat Zen bersikap demikian.

"Dan untuk Haneul." Yang disebut namanya memperhatikan sang pembicara. "Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk pesta donasi kemarin. Istriku pun mengatakan bahwa kau banyak sekali membantunya mengurusi pernikahan. Setelah tiba di Swiss, kami akan mengirimimu banyak ucapan terima kasih. Namun karena aku tidak tahu alamat apartemen Rika, aku akan menitipkannya pada Asisten Kang. Berjanjilah kau akan mengambilnya begitu kirimannya sampai."

Wajah Haneul memerah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal lain kecuali coklat-coklat impor lezat. Dan gratis. "… O-oh.. B-bukan masalah. Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas. Hehe. Lagipula, aku senang bisa jadi _bridesmaid_. _Eonni_ membuatku merasa sangat cantik hari itu. Aku juga harus berterima kasih atas kesempatannya."

"Ah, sama-sama. Aku pun sangat senang saat Haneul bersedia," balas Suzuya.

"Haneul memang seperti boneka hari itu. Jika tidak memakai kostum _bridesmaid_ , aku akan salah mengenalinya sebagai _ulzzang_ ," puji Jaehee.

"Benar..! Haneul memang seperti manekin hidup..! Ya, kan Zen?" tambah Yoosung. Tidak peka.

"Ah, benar." Kali ini Zen yang sedikit menyuram.

Selagi Suzuya, Jaehee, dan Yoosung mengelilingi Haneul dan menghujaninya dengan pujian, Jumin melirik ke arah Zen dengan satu hal terbersit di kepalanya. Ia mendekati pria berambut putih tersebut dan bicara secara personal. "Zen? Ada satu hal lagi."

Pria itu menoleh ke samping. Masih dengan pikiran akan lelucon sebelumnya, Zen cukup acuh menanggapi. "Tch. Apa?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menjaga Suzuya untukku."

Zen terdiam. Memandangi baik-baik wajah serius Han Jumin. "… H-Ha? Apa maksudmu? Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan sangat terkenal. Pengaruh dari ketenaran dapat dengan mudah menaklukkan pengaruh materi. Jika saat itu tiba –dan aku tidak ada-, aku ingin kau menjaga Suzuya untukku."

Zen nyaris _speechless_. "… Bung, kau bicara seolah-."

"Hal buruk dapat terjadi kapan saja," potong Jumin. "Aku ingin memastikannya dapat terus hidup dengan baik. Jadi, berjanjilah, hnn?"

Walau Zen bicara dengan nada sangsi, ia tidak bercanda soal perkataannya. "… Ya, baiklah. Lagipula… tidak perlu khawatir. Aku selalu menjaga teman-temanku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Yah, tentu hidupku akan panjang. Aku tidak akan rela membiarkan Suzuya-ku berada dalam pengawasan cabulmu."

Geraman itu ditahan sebaik mungkin. Sebaik-baiknya Zen. "… Kau benar-benar brengsek, kau tahu?"

Pengumuman menggema di seluruh penjuru bandara. Para penumpang dengan tujuan Wina diharapkan untuk segera memenuhi kabin. Dengan demikian, Jumin dan Suzuya dipinta untuk segera memisahkan diri.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Zen?" Jumin mengulurkan tangan.

Zen membalasnya. "Yeah. Hati-hati. Jangan sampai menyakitinya di malam pertama, oke?"

Jumin hanya tersenyum _kinky_.

Ucapan terima kasih, jaga diri, selamat bersenang-senang terus terdengar di antara Yoosung, Jaehee, Suzuya, dan Haneul. Mereka saling bergantian memeluk Suzuya dengan erat. Pada pelukan terakhir, Suzuya melakukannya lebih lama pada Haneul. "Senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu, Haneul~.."

"Aku juga, _eonni_ ~.."

Sementara itu...

"Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu, Asisten Kang. Aku ingin kau memilih tanggal untuk mengajukan cuti liburan. Kau berhak mendapatkannya setelah aku kembali nanti. Kabari segera begitu kau memutuskannya."

Jaehee, Zen, dan Yoosung membatu. Untuk pertama kalinya Jaehee berharap Jumin tidak bercanda. "… T-Tuan Han?"

"Kau belum libur sejak hari pertama bekerja. Juga sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena bersedia membantu di pernikahan kami kemarin," tambah Jumin yang masih berada di samping Zen. "Suzuya, pesawatnya akan segera berangkat." Pesannya dari jauh kepada sang istri yang masih memeluk Haneul.

"Ya~…" jawabnya sambil menengok ke belakang –Jumin-, lalu kembali pada Haneul. "Jaga dirimu, ya?" Kedua tangannya menangkup santai pipi halus Park, yang dilanjutkan dengan dirinya memeluk singkat Haneul. "Kau adik yang manis, Haneul."

Setelah melepaskan diri, nona Jepang itu berlari menghampiri sang suami. Berdua mereka melewati gerbang dan kembali menengok ke belakang untuk melambaikan tangan pada semua anggota RFA. Begitu Jumin dan istrinya menghilang dari pandangan, mereka masih berdiri di sana untuk mencerna beberapa hal. Seperti Jaehee dengan 'apa itu liburan?', Yoosung dengan Elizabeth 3rd, dan Zen dengan perasaannya. Haneul sendiri menengok ke belakang, menyusuri hiruk-pikuk sekeliling. Apa yang ada di matanya terus berganti. Dinding kaca gedung itu yang terakhir.

* * *

Sebuah pesawat mengudara di langit. Gemuruhnya lebih kencang daripada pengumuman beberapa saat lalu. Mengetahuinya _, namja_ berambut merah menyimpulkan bahwa segala urusan di tempat itu sudah selesai. Walau hanya duduk di bangku taman dalam bandara, sendirian, dan bermuram durja. YA. Urusannya sudah selesai.

"Seven?"

Suara lembut membuatnya menoleh ke samping kanan. Orbs kuningnya mendapati Haneul berdiri seraya terheran.

"Kami mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ternyata kau di sini?"

"O-oh? Mmh.. Ah, ahahaha. Tadi aku tersesat…! Karena _capek_ , aku duduk saja di sini. Lololol." Gelak tawa dan sikapnya sama seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan perempuan di sana yang tersenyum singkat karena _mood_ yang tak menentu -salah satu alasannya kini berada di luar gedung.

"Boleh ikut duduk di sini?"

" _OF COURSE~…_!" seru Seven menjawab. Sangat berusaha.

Jarak 8 cm memisahkan mereka berdua. Selain jarak, mereka pun seolah berbeda dunia. Saling bisu, saling melihat ke arah lain, saling merenung. Keduanya dalam masa patah hati dan berada di sana agar merasa lebih baik. Privasi untuk memulihkan keadaan. Seven sudah berada dalam zona ini terlalu lama dan ia berniat kukuh mempertahankannya. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sini? Yang lain?"

"Oh. Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini dan melihatmu. Yoosung dan Zen sedang makan donat. Jaehee _eonni_ sedang sibuk mencari penerbangan untuk liburannya."

"LIBURAAN?!" Kedua matanya sedikit melebar, ditambah reaksi suara yang berlebihan.

"Uhm! Sebelum berangkat tadi, Jumin- _oppa_ berpesan kepada _eonni_ untuk menentukan tanggal cuti."

"Serius?" Luciel Choi tertawa renyah. "Ah~… Jumin- _hyung~.._. Akhirnyaa~... Pernikahan memang bisa merubah segalanya, hnn?"

"Ya. Ia lebih lembut sekarang."

707 terdiam. Merenung, melamun, apapun itu namanya. Dalam masa patah hati, butuh privasi untuk memulihkan keadaan. Ia 707, intelijen sekretif yang terbiasa dengan segudang rahasia. Genosida, fitnah, senjata rahasia, isu pemerintah, pembunuhan, ia sanggup menahannya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin ruang batinnya sudah terlalu penuh menampung itu semua sehingga tidak ada lagi tempat tersisa untuk _noona romance_ versinya. Bibirnya bicara begitu saja.

 _Petals blow in the wind, days grow longer_

"… Rasanya seperti ampas kopi, saat kau harus menahan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka karena dia lebih memilih orang lain."

 _Now walking down this road all night_

"Nuna pernah tinggal bersamaku. Ia tahu berantakannya aku. Ia cukup bawel dan akan mengomeliku seharian soal kamar, makanan, jam tidur."

 _My hands aren't cold_

"… Sama seperti suster kepala saat tinggal di asrama dulu. "

 _Your heavy name float up in the wind_

"Ia selalu mengomel, namun membereskan semuanya sendiri. Yang aku tahu, rumah sudah sangat bersih saat pekerjaanku selesai."

 _Then drops by my feet_

"Lalu akan tercium aroma sup ayam ginseng buatannya. Sering, dengan alasan sangat baik bagiku yang selalu bekerja keras."

 _Have you not left me yet either?_

"... Pertama kali dalam hidup, aku tahu ada yang mencintai dan peduli terhadapku."

 _Sometimes, I forget you and a day passes_

"Aku tahu kosmetik favoritnya, brand baju favoritnya, model baju kesukaannya."

 _Sometimes, I dream about someone who's not you_

"Juga prinsipnya pada barang berbahan tertentu."

 _But in my heart, your flower keeps growing_

"Entah bagaimana aku jadi tahu banyak tentangnya. Ia selalu suka _lip tint_ berwarna oranye. Dan aku pun suka melihatnya."

 _In my heart, no no no no_

"… Sekarang… ia lebih menyukai warna merah."

 _The painful you grows_

Tentu telinga Haneul mendengar semua ujaran itu. "… Kau menyukainya?"

Seven menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk pelan.

 _I longed for you without anyone knowing_

"Aku menyukainya. _Nuna_. Saat ia kembali kemarin dan kebetulan ada konser mini CN Bleu di sini, aku sengaja membelikannya tiket dan mengajak nonton bersama. Aku tahu _nuna_ dan _hyung_ sudah saling berhubungan. Kupikir ia telah menemukan kebahagiannya dengan _hyung_ dan akan pergi sebentar lagi."

 _If I cried out loud_

"Selagi ada waktu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

 _Would I have forgotten you a little more now?_

"Sebelum ia pergi dan jadi milik _hyung_ seorang. Tapi…"

Haneul masih memperhatikan _namja_ patah hati itu.

 _Sometimes, I forget you and a day passes_

"… Aku tidak menyangka ia akan pergi secepat ini."

 _Sometimes, I dream about someone who's not you_

"Ia meninggalkanku."

 _But in my heart, your flower keeps growing_

 _In my heart, no no no no_

"Sekarang perhatiannya hanya milik _hyung_ seorang."

 _The painful you grows_

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa…" Setetes air mata menuruni wajah Seven, walaupun ia enggan.

 _I cry, my lips telling of your heart_

Haneul tersentuh dengan itu : Seven dan juga ceritanya. Runtuhnya imej 707 memberi pendeskripsian sempurna kehancuran seseorang karena ditinggalkan. Ia nyaris melihat Seven sebagai Zen. Apakah Zen sampai demikian? Jika iya, apa ia menangis seperti Seven? Apa pendapatnya tentang dirinya? Bagaimana perasaannya ketika Haneul menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai orang lain? Cerita Seven memang menyentuhnya. Namun yang menggerakkan air mata Haneul adalah imajinasi Zen dalam wujud terluka akibat ulah dirinya.

 _Our love scatters far away_

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Menyukai seseorang dengan sangat dan harus melepasnya? Dengan alasan ia akan lebih bahagia. Lalu kau tahu, semuanya tidak akan kembali sama."

Haneul masih mendengarkan. Ia pendengar yang baik sejak awal. Namun sejak pikiran mengenai Zen datang dan bertahan, Haneul tidak bisa melepasnya. Ia sama sedihnya –karena melepaskan- seperti Seven. Hanya saja dalam kasusnya, ia yang menyakiti sang aktor. Sungguh, Haneul merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ia akan berada jauh dari sini. Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah melupakannya, kan? Bodoh sekali jika sampai tidak bisa." Luciel melepas kacamatanya dan menghapus air mata itu menggunakan lengan baju. Setelah berdeham tiga kali, mengatur respirasi, dan menenangkan diri, ia menoleh ke arah Haneul yang menunduk sendu. "Haneul sendiri bagaimana dengan..." Cukup sampai di sana Seven berhenti bicara. Kerak air matanya menghilang tatkala menyadari Haneul sedang menangis. "H.. Haneul…?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _I thought I could bury you in my heart_

Gadis itu kini menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan seiring dengan suara tangis yang semakin kencang. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar, wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya sesak. Tangisannya terdengar sangat memilukan hingga menarik simpati dan tanya orang-orang sekitar.

Seven yang gugup, panik, dan bingung tidak mengerti. Semakin jawaban itu terpatri, semakin tidak bisa Haneul menolak hamburan perasaannya. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja. "H…Haneul?"

 _I thought I'd forget you after a few seasons_

Dalam sekejap mata, gadis Park sudah memeluk tubuh 707 dan menangis di pundaknya. Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat intel muda _speechless_. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa dengan perempuan incaran _hyung_ nya tersebut. Ketika…

 _But on this street, a flower that resembles you is growing_

"Maaf…. Zen, maaf…. Aku… tidak bisa…." Tubuhnya gemetar, cengkeraman tangannya pada _hoodie_ Luciel menguat, dan sesak nafasnya semakin parah.

Dalam bahasa tangisnya, Seven perlahan mengerti. Sedikit asumsinya mengarah pada kesimpulan bahwa kini Haneul tengah bernasib sama sepertinya. Mungkin. Petunjuk yang minim itu setidaknya membuat Choi merasa lebih tenang.

 _Once again, no no no no_

Ketika God Seven memutuskan untuk membalas peluk Haneul, tidak ada hal lain di kepalanya selain niat menenangkan gadis Park. Ia berusaha memberikan rasa aman dan ketenangan seolah tidak apa-apa untuk menangis di sana.

 _A cold spring is coming_

Toh dirinya pun tengah berduka.

" _Our love that began in spring, came to an end in spring. She said goodbye in April Fool's day, I thought she was kidding. Like the snow that melted so quick, our love melted away as well."_

* * *

"Suzuya?"

Suara berat Jumin Han mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela pesawat. "Hnn?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Haneul?"

Suzuya mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sudah mengatakannya."

Dalam rangkulan sang suami, pikiran Suzuya berkilas balik pada saat kedua kalinya ia bertemu Seven. Ia berada di kediaman sang hacker hanya untuk mengasupinya gizi lengkap sempurna dengan beberapa kudapan layak makan. Beberapa hari sebelum kebersamaan mereka di konser CN Bleu tepatnya.

…

" _Seven~.. Burgernya sudah matang~…!" seru Suzuya sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisi menu termaksud, menyajikannya ke hadapan pemuda seribu monitor._

" _Ah~... Terima kasih, nuna. Nom nom~," balas Seven yang masih asyik mengunyah mantau goreng. Berkah baginya setelah sekian lama tidak menyantap karbo yang pantas._

 _Baru saja Suzuya hendak menyimpan nampan itu di meja, sesuatu di monitor menarik minatnya. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, itu adalah sosok Haneul yang sedang mengobrol via telepon sembari duduk di atas ranjang. "… Itu Haneul, kan?"_

" _Hmp..! Yup yup..!" jawab Seven dengan mulut penuh mantau dan mata masih tertuju pada monitor berisi Haneul._

" _Kau masih bertugas mengawasinya dari sini? Apa dia tahu?"_

" _Hmm? Tahu, kok. Eh, nuna. Coba perhatikan terus monitornya~…"_

 _Suzuya menurut._

 _Di monitor itu Haneul berkali-kali menghentakkan dan memantulkan diri di atas kasur._

" _Satu… dua.. tiga.." Seven memberi aba-aba dan…_

 _Haneul jatuh dari ranjangnya_

" _BWAHAHAHAHAHA…!" Hacker muda tertawa puas. Mantau di mulutnya hampir saja berhamburan keluar jika saja tidak dihalangi oleh tangan._

 _Haneul tidak menangis setelahnya. Hanya mengelus kepala, lengan, dan pinggang._

 _Suzuya hanya bereaksi dengan mengangkat alis. "Aku tidak mengerti."_

" _Ini sudah kelima kalinya. Pfft… Haneul selalu begini setiap kali sedang mengobrol dengan Zen-hyung di telepon. Ia pasti senang sekali karena hyung menghubunginya. Kkkkkk~.." Seven meneguk susu coklat dan kembali tertawa._

 _Suzuya menangkap bagaimana Seven begitu senang memperhatikan monitor berisi Haneul. Adegan Haneul di monitor kini sudah biasa saja, namun melalui matanya terlihat bahwa pemuda itu sangat antusias. Seven tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mata, jari, dan ekspresi pemuda itu selalu tegang setiap kali berhadapan dengan monitor dan perangkat lain. Namun kali ini, senyumnya begitu priceless. Ia melihat 707 yang begitu berbeda. Dan itu karena Haneul._

 _Seringai Suzuya muncul. "Seven, nuna akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia..!"_

…

Tangan kiri Jumin masih merangkul erat istri tercinta. Perjalanan dan kebahagiaan ini adalah lembaran baru bagi dirinya dan sang istri. Semua masalah sudah selesai –seharusnya. Perempuan itu telah resmi menjadi miliknya, tapi ternyata rasa tidak tenang tetap saja ada. Luciel secara fakta menyimpan rasa pada istrinya. Selain itu…

Beberapa hari yang lalu..

…

 _KRING KRING_

" _Ya?"_

" _Tuan Han, V menghubungi dan hendak bicara dengan anda."_

" _V?" Jumin Han tidak menyangka. "Segera sambungkan, Asisten Kang."_

" _Baik, Tuan Han."_

 _PIP_

 _Jumin menunggu dalam grogi. Ia senang, tentu. Juga khawatir. Pena kristal menjadi bahan pelampiasan terdekat untuk dimainkan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya ia bicara dengan V seperti ini. Jauh sebelum kemunculan Haneul yang secara misterius mengakses chatroom. Setelah itu, V menghilang begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi._

" _Halo, Jumin?"_

" _V? Ke mana saja kau? Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

" _Ahaha. Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri? Oh, aku sudah mendengarnya. Kasus Zen dengan Echo Girl dan juga pernikahanmu. Selamat, temanku. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kau dan Suzuya sangat serasi."_

" _Terima kasih, V. Aku berusaha menghubungimu sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Dengar, aku ingin kau menjadi bestman-ku di pernikahan nanti."_

" _Oh, sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku, Jumin. Aku sangat senang kau memilihku. Tapi dengan sangat menyesal, aku rasa aku tidak dapat hadir di sana. Pulang ke Korea maksudku."_

" _Kau di luar negeri? Oh, mengecewakan sekali."_

" _Aku tahu. Maaf sekali, Jumin. Sebagai rasa penyesalan dan tanda restu, aku akan menugaskan salah satu fotografer terbaikku ke pernikahan kalian. Hasil fotonya sangat luar biasa. Untuk bestman, bagaimana jika Zen? Dia akan menjadi bestman terbaik yang pernah ada."_

" _Terbaik untuk kategori ternarsis, kurasa. Aku bertaruh bahwa ia akan mengusulkan tema pangeran untuk pakaiannya."_

" _Hahaha. Yah, bisa jadi demikian. Ia memang yang tertampan di antara kita semua."_

" _Dia akan sangat senang jika kau mengatakan itu di hadapannya langsung. Soal fotografermu, terima kasih, V. Aku yakin tidak akan kecewa jika ia pilihanmu."_

" _Sama-sama, Jumin. Lagipula, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."_

 _Jumin berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Soal Zen menjadi bestman, akan kupertimbangkan. Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, V? Semua orang menanyakan keberadaanmu. Kau jarang sekali online di chatroom." Jumin berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang pemandangan ke luar. Kebiasaan setiap kali dirinya merasa 'perlu'._

" _Mengenai itu, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus di sini. Sinyal juga tidak begitu bagus. Selain itu, aku mengalami kecelakaan."_

" _Kecelakaan?"_

" _Ya. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak dapat menjadi bestman-mu di pernikahan nanti. Haha."_

" _Kau serius, V? Kecelakaan apa maksudmu?"_

" _Risiko pekerjaan. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, ya? Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."_

" _Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Juga matamu, maksudku."_

" _Sudah lebih baik, namun tetap harus menjalani perawatan. Soal mataku, masih sama seperti dulu. Berjanjilah kau akan merahasiakannya."_

 _Korporat ini terlihat bingung. "... Apa kau masih enggan menemui mereka semua?"_

 _"Aku sudah memutuskannya, Jumin. Ini sudah final."_

 _Jumin menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Entahlah, V. Kau selalu saja mengejutkanku. Soal kecelakaan ini, kapan kira-kira kau sembuh?"_

" _Masih belum dapat diprediksi. Dokter bilang semuanya bergantung pada ketahanan tubuhku."_

" _Hhhh~… V…"_

" _Ahaha. Maaf. Sepertinya aku pun sudah membuatmu khawatir."_

" _Kau begini setelah..." Jumin terdiam sejenak. "Lupakan. Ah, baru saja aku teringat sesuatu. Berhubungan dengan janji, apa kau masih ingat janjimu padaku dua tahun silam?"_

" _Hnn? Benarkah? Apa yang aku janjikan?"_

 _Mata serigala Jumin menajam. "Alasan mengapa Suzuya harus pergi ke luar negeri."_

 _Beberapa detik Jumin tidak mendengar apapun. "V? Kau masih di sana?"_

" _Oh. Jumin, maaf. Dokter baru saja masuk untuk memeriksaku. Aku harus menutup panggilan ini karenanya. Soal itu.. tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi mungkin tidak saat ini."_

" _Alasannya?"_

" _Sulit untuk menjelaskannya di telepon. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu saat pulang nanti."_

 _Kepalan tangan Jumin menguat seraya menyangkar emosi. Ia masih percaya pada temannya tersebut. Sangat. Tapi... "… Apa aku bisa percaya padamu, V?"_

" _Tentu. Aku mengerti situasinya, Jumin. Tapi percayalah, semuanya baik-baik saja."_

" _Hhh~… baiklah. Kau sahabatku, V. Dan hendaknya kau mengingat itu."_

" _Hahaha. Terima kasih. Itu sangat melegakan. Oh. Aku harus menutupnya sekarang."_

" _Aku harap kita dapat berbincang lebih lama."_

" _Ya. Maaf sekali. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Selamat untukmu, sekali lagi. Semoga kalian berdua berbahagia."_

" _Ya. Terima kasih, V. Semoga cepat pulih, untukmu. Datanglah ke chatroom dan bicara pada kami. Yoosung... sudah tidak sabar untuk mengadakan pesta kembali."_

" _Terima kasih kembali, Jumin. Hmm, mengingat Haneul berhasil di pesta kemarin, mungkin tidak apa-apa untuk membuatnya lebih besar kali ini?"_

" _Aku setuju."_

" _Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Jumin. Sehat selalu. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, juga pada calon pengantinmu."_

" _Tentu. Kau juga, V."_

 _PIP_

 _Panggilan diakhiri oleh pihak seberang._

 _Jumin masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menghadap kaca raksasa, pemisah antara dirinya dengan dunia luar._

 _Sejak kematian Rika, V menjadi sangat jauh, tak terjangkau, penuh misteri. Dan karena ia sahabatnya, Jumin tidak ragu untuk tetap percaya. Ia hanya harus sabar lebih lama. V selalu memiliki rencana, perhitungan yang tepat, dan alasan di balik semua tindakannya. Toh sudah banyak hal benar yang V lakukan. Duka atas Rika tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi orang lain._

 _Jumin percaya itu._

 _Jadi di sinilah, ketika ia memutuskan untuk rehat dari rutinitasnya sejenak dan menyegarkan pikiran dengan pemandangan hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul. Perbincangan dengan V sukses merefresh memorinya ke beberapa tahun silam._

 _Dan soal salam itu, tidak akan Jumin sampaikan pada Suzuya_.

...


	15. Rika

**Chapter 15 : Rika**

 **NB : Haneul X Seven belum mulai di sini.**

 **Catatan author :**

 **Di beberapa fic yang lalu saya pernah nulis bakal ada 2 chapter pemisah antara Book 1 (MC Suzuya X Jumin & MC Haneul x Zen) dengan Book 2 (MC Haneul X Seven & Male!MC X Jaehee).*Bilangnya book aja ya, biar ga susah.. ._.  
**

 **Yah, bisa dibilang chapter ini adalah 'edisi pertama' chapter pemisah tersebut. Tadinya saya mau aplot sekalian 2 chapter ini, tapi dengan alasan tertentu akhirnya yang ini duluan diaplot. Chapter pemisah selanjutnya diapdet minggu depan.**

 **Dua chapter pemisah ini sebenarnya cuma kumpulan flashback. Kalau di game, mungkin sejenis Secret Episodes atau Visual Novel Mode. Di sini juga dibahas masa lalu MC Suzuya DAN sebagaimana judulnya, Rika keluar di sini. Intinya asal mula MC Suzu ketemu Rika.**

 **Song Credit : CN Blue Lee Jong Hyun - I Love You (GutandGet). I saw Suzy, I clicked.  
**

 **...**

* * *

...

"Ini, minumlah."

Rasa hangat menjalari tubuh saat kedua tangan Haneul meraih mug berisi coklat panas dengan _topping_ marshmallow di atasnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di bawah hujan deras, coklat panas merupakan pilihan yang sangat tepat. Jaehee pun secara baik hati menawarkannya untuk menginap dan meminjamkan handuk. "Terima kasih, _eonni_."

Jaehee sudah duduk di dekatnya ketika Haneul menyisip coklat. Ia pun menyisip miliknya.

Nafas panjang dihembuskan keduanya. Ada rasa lega setelah menghangatkan diri dari rasa dingin di tubuh yang sudah pergi. Lain lagi dengan suasana yang masih mendingin. Haneul tidak banyak bicara sejak Lee Minhyuk mengangkut mereka berdua. Wajahnya masih menunduk sedih serta bibir pinknya masih terkunci rapat. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Jaehee selain berada di sana dan meminum coklatnya. Secara sabar ia menunggu agar Haneul saja yang memulai. Jika ia mau.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkan _eonni_ sejak dulu," gumam Haneul tiba-tiba.

Dan inilah saatnya. "Hnn, soal apa?"

Respirasi Haneul cukup berat sebelum menjawab. "Zen- _oppa_ mengajakku minum kopi di Dunking Donuts tadi sore. Kami berbincang biasa dan… ia seperti biasanya. Maksudku, setelah konferensi pers tadi siang, aku yakin ia merasa lega. Dan…" Haneul melirik sebentar ke arah Jaehee yang terlihat penasaran. "… _Oppa_ bilang kalau ia menyukaiku."

Jaehee mengangguk dan matanya sempat berpendar ke arah lain. "… Oh, oke."

"… Aku belum menjawabnya." Perempuan ini kembali terlihat sedih. "Tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan datang menghampiri kami. Seorang penulis terkenal, aku tahu. Aku tidak ingin skandalku dan _oppa_ kembali muncul atau membesar. Jadi ketika ia hendak bicara dengan _oppa_ mengenai sebuah proyek, aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dan duduk di meja lain. Letaknya di belakang kami sehingga membuatku membelakangi _oppa_.

Aku tahu _oppa_ sangat senang dengan kesempatan ini. Awal yang baik. Lalu aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka _fansite oppa_. Hanya ingin tahu efek konferensi pers tadi siang. Aku lihat beberapa fans merasa senang karena semua sudah berakhir dan beberapa masih mengingat dan mengangkat kembali skandalku dan _oppa_ di forum.

Aku baca komentar seseorang di salah satunya. Ia bilang bahwa aku dan _oppa_ adalah sepupu jauh sehingga kedekatan kami sangat wajar. Ia juga bilang bahwa informasi ini akurat dan dia adalah-"

"Hyorin?" potong Jaehee.

Haneul diam sejenak lalu mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Di sana juga ia mengatakan bahwa Zen sengaja menyembunyikan identitasku untuk menjaga privasiku. Banyak fans yang akhirnya percaya karena Hyorin adalah _sasaeng_ yang berhasil bertemu _oppa_ secara langsung.

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa _oppa_ yang meminta Hyorin berkata demikian. Tapi ternyata, itu semua murni tindakan Hyorin. Aku mengetahuinya setelah membaca DM di Picstagram yang berasal darinya. Hyorin berkata bahwa itu semua dilakukannya semata-mata hanya karena ingin melindungi _oppa_. Jika topikku kembali hangat, maka fans akan kembali pecah. _Oppa_ sangat membutuhkan fansnya saat ini untuk bangkit. Sudah kewajibanku mendukungnya sebaik mungkin saat ini, yang berarti tidak mendekatinya lagi."

Jaehee masih mendengarkan.

"Penulis itu menjalin kerja sama dengan sebuah agensi yang ingin merekrut _oppa_. Salah satu syarat pada kontraknya…" Haneul menyeka air mata yang tak sengaja turun. "… Ia tidak diperkenankan memiliki hubungan romantis dengan siapapun. _Oppa_ kurang setuju. Penulis itu mengusulkan untuk _backstreet_ jika _oppa_ mau mempertimbangkan, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya.

Ahhh… Entah bagaimana, akhirnya aku keluar begitu saja. Selama di perjalanan menemui Minhyuk- _oppa_ , mendadak terpikir bahwa semua hal terjadi karenaku. Maksudku, jika saja sejak awal aku mendengarkan _eonni_ , _oppa_ tidak akan terlibat skandal. Fansnya tidak akan sepecah sekarang, karirnya akan lebih baik, juga.. Echo Girl tidak akan membayar _sasaeng_ hanya untuk menyelidikinya. Aku juga tidak akan kehilangan sahabatku dan…" Haneul meringkuk dan menyendu. "Ini semua salahku…."

Jaehee menaruh cangkirnya di meja dan mengelus lengan Haneul yang murung. "Aku turut sedih mendengarnya, Haneul. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur soal hubungan kalian lagi. Dan.. ini bukan berita bahagia untukku. Tidak salah untuk menyukainya, tapi berhubungan dengan orang seperti Zen memang berat. Butuh waktu agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Di situasi ini, kurasa keputusanmu memang tepat untuk melepasnya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Jika kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kau tidak perlu takut. Semua akan kembali padamu."

Haneul masih meringkuk dan Jaehee kembali bicara. "Kau tahu? Sejak kuliah, aku sudah berencana untuk bekerja setelah lulus. Mandiri secara finansial adalah fokus utamaku saat itu. Sebelum lulus, aku mencari banyak info mengenai lowongan kerja di pemerintahan. Keinginanku begitu umum : karir stabil, pendapatan stabil. Itu hanya bisa didapatkan di sana. Aku saling berbagi informasi bersama teman dekatku soal ini. Kami bahkan mengikuti tes masuknya bersama. Ia berhasil dan aku gagal."

Senyum sedih Jaehee terpatri dan memancing Haneul untuk bereaksi. "Kau gagal, _eonni_?"

Jaehee mengangguk. "Butuh lima bulan untuk melupakan itu. Haha. Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya. Lalu aku masuk C & R, mengais rezeki di bawah pimpinan kau-tahu-siapa."

Haneul tersenyum kecil memikirkan siapa sosok yang Jaehee maksud. Wajahnya masih merah dengan mata sembab yang perih.

"Yah, kau tahu seperti apa kehidupan karirku. Ah, bahkan terlalu baik menyebutnya sebagai kehidupan. Tapi kau tahu? Aku membuat banyak sekali orang iri. Tanpa kupercayai. Mereka bilang aku punya bos yang tampan, gaji memuaskan, karir bergengsi di perusahaan ekspor, jabatan di usia muda. Mereka tidak melihat bagaimana sulitnya bertahan di posisi ini. Bahkan aku harus memotong rambutku dan memakai kacamata." Jaehee terdiam sejenak. "Temanku yang bekerja di pemerintahan itu, ia bunuh diri setahun yang lalu." Jeda ambigu muncul. Tatapan mata Jaehee berubah hampa. "Beritanya cukup ramai. Beberapa temanku di grup reuni pun membicarakannya. Dari apa yang tersebar, mereka bilang pemicunya adalah stres akibat tekanan kerja. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Haneul menggeleng.

"Ia diperkosa oleh beberapa atasannya. Pernah sekali waktu, ia dijadikan pembayaran hutang atas judi atasannya di luar negeri. Bagian yang terburuk adalah, semua perbuatan bejat itu direkam dan digunakan untuk mengancamnya agar senantiasa tutup mulut."

Haneul merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Itu kejam sekali. Dari mana _eonni_ mengetahui kalau itu kejadian sebenarnya?"

"Jika yang memberitahumu adalah seorang intelijen muda berkompeten dan secara kebetulan kau mengenal dirinya, apa kau akan percaya, Haneul?"

"… Seven?"

Jaehee mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Luciel yang menceritakannya. Bukan topik utama di _chatroom_ saat itu. Seven diminta seseorang untuk menyelidiki pejabat pemerintah tersebut dan ia membeberkannya padaku suatu waktu saat _drop_ akibat proyek kucing Tuan Han. Maksudnya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik walaupun tidak sepenuhnya."

"Seven..?" Haneul menggumamkan nama itu lagi secara tak sadar. Masih tak percaya.

"Sejak cerita itu, aku memandang nasibku masih jauh lebih beruntung daripada temanku tersebut. Sekalipun tidak mendapat apa yang aku inginkan. Tuan Han tidak pernah menyentuhku dan yang kutahu, ia tidak sebrengsek itu. Aku harus bersyukur karena memiliki pekerjaan. Ditambah lagi aku mendapatkannya di perusahaan bergengsi seperti C & R. Dari kabar yang kudengar, ada lima ratus _resume_ setiap harinya yang masuk ke HRD."

"Dan _eonni_ adalah satu dari lima ratus yang beruntung."

Jaehee tersenyum. "Aku memang selalu mengeluh soal pekerjaan, tapi setiap kali aku memikirkan banyaknya pengangguran di luar sana, banyaknya orang yang sangat menginginkan karir di C & R, juga temanku tersebut, aku merasa beruntung. Sekarang aku menceritakannya padamu. Intinya adalah : kadang hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menerima. Termasuk menerima sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak kita inginkan. Tidak ada yang tahu ada apa dibalik penerimaan itu, bukan? Bisa jadi sesuatu yang lebih baik. Dan kau harus percaya bahwa hal baik itu memang ada. "

"… Kurasa begitu. Tadinya aku hendak mengonsultasikan hal ini pada Minhyuk- _oppa_. Walau aku melepaskan Zen, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Kupikir Minhyuk- _oppa_ akan memberi saran yang baik berdasarkan pengalaman. Juga _carrot cake_ gratis kalau mungkin. Haha."

"Pengalaman?" Jaehee mengerutkan alis.

"Ah. Minhyuk- _oppa_ pernah ditinggalkan kakakku untuk menikah dengan pria lain. Membuka bisnis kedai kopi sepertinya tindakan balas dendam untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa kerja mandiri dan mapan."

"Benarkah?Kasihan sekali."

"Ya. Memang. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Dulu penampilannya pun tidak semenarik sekarang. Pokoknya…." Haneul menggeleng-geleng. "Hhh… sudahlah. Hnn, tadi penampilannya pun berbeda dari biasanya, kan?"

"Oh." Jaehee berhenti menyisip coklat. "Benar. Ia tidak menggunakan kacamata hari ini. Tadinya kupikir aku salah memasuki ruangan. Menurutku ia terlihat lebih baik tanpanya."

"Setuju. Hhh~… entah sudah berapa kali aku menyarankannya untuk melepas kacamata bulat itu. Ia memang tampan saat menggunakan kacamata, tapi kacamata tidak membuatnya lebih tampan. Syukurlah jika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk lebih menggunakan lensa kontak."

"Tepat sekali. Kacamata bulat memang kurang sesuai dengan pembawaannya. Ah, ia sangat mirip Ji Chang Wook hari ini."

Suasana mulai mencair.

"Hwoo.. Aku tadi tidak jelas melihatnya. Ah, _eonni_ akhirnya ikut kelasnya? Bagaimana kelasnya barusan?"

"Ah, iya. Pertemuan tadi sangat mengesankan. Aku sangat menantikan kelas selanjutnya."

* * *

Dua setengah tahun silam…

Namaku Suzuya Kim. Atau Kim Jihae, yang lainnya. Yoosung sudah pernah menceritakan sedikit tentang diriku, bukan? Dan ia memang benar : aku birasial.

Ibuku seorang _travel blogger_ sehingga tidak mengejutkan jika ia jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan pria dari luar negaranya. Yang mengejutkan adalah ia jatuh cinta pada pria dengan profesi paling tabu bagi keluarga : polisi. Semuanya berawal dari kakek buyutku, seorang samurai yang tewas dibunuh oleh shinsengumi. Semacam polisi di era dulu. Rasa benci pada polisi akhirnya tertanam mengakar di keluarga nenek dan berakhir di ibuku.

Menjelang kehamilan bulan ke-5 –setelah pernikahan tanpa restu di Korea-, ibu terpaksa kembali ke Jepang atas permintaan keluarga. Nenek sakit-sakitan dan usaha penginapan keluarga sedikit terbengkalai karenanya. Tidak mau 'menelantarkan' ibu –dan aku-, ayah menanggalkan pekerjaannya dan memberanikan diri untuk ikut ke Jepang. Nenek tidak menyukainya, tentu saja. Bahkan membencinya. Di Jepang, ibu tinggal di residen keluarga kami di Kyoto sementara ayah tinggal di Nagoya. Seorang kerabat ibu mengabari adanya lowongan pekerjaan untuk beliau sebagai satpam museum di sana. Setiap sempat, ibu menengoknya sambil membawaku.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, ayah diberhentikan dari pekerjaan. Setelah menghadap nenek dan mengalami beberapa macam penghinaan karena status pengangguran, ayah kembali ke Korea dan merelakan kami berdua jauh darinya. Ibu tidak marah. Ia tahu ayah sudah berkorban sangat banyak, namun tidak pernah dihargai keluarga nenek. Baginya, merelakan ayah kembali ke tanah air merupakan bukti cinta dan bakti sebagai seorang istri. Aku berumur tiga tahun saat itu, kata ibu.

Ibu selalu bercerita soal ayah sehingga aku tidak pernah membencinya meskipun sudah sangat lama sekali ia meninggalkan kami. Aku tahu mereka berdua sangat saling mencintai. Setelah nenek meninggal, ibu mewarisi bisnis penginapan keluarga. Ia tidak sanggup menanggalkan amanat nenek untuk pergi ke Korea dan menemui ayah. Pada detik-detik menjelang kelulusanku di SMA, ibu bicara soal lebih baiknya aku untuk melanjutkan studi di Korea. Alasan utamanya adalah agar aku dapat lebih dekat dan mengenal ayah. Tapi aku tahu, ia mengutusku seakan akulah satu-satunya harapan untuk tetap membuat cinta mereka tetap hidup. Selain itu, kakak dari ayah bersedia menanggung biaya kuliah dan menjamin pekerjaanku nanti. Arsitek adalah jurusan yang harus aku tempuh dengan pertimbangan bahwa aku dapat bekerja di firma arsitek milik suaminya. Sebelum pergi, ibu beberapa kali berpesan untuk menjaga ayah dengan baik. Dengan demikian, redup sudah rencanaku mengambil perfilman sebagai bidang studi lanjut.

Di Korea, aku dan ayah hidup di sebuah rumah kontrak. Tidak besar, juga tidak kecil. Berada di lingkungan tetangga yang akrab, aku dapat dengan mudah menemukan pekerjaan _part time_. Tentu setelah lidahku fasih berbicara bahasa di sini, hasil les intensif bersama ayah selama tiga bulan. Ekonomi ayah tidak lebih sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mencari uang jajanku sendiri demi kebutuhan hedonisku akan _toiletries._ Terkadang, aku memberikan hasil jerih payahku pada ayah agar kami sanggup menyantap protein lebih banyak. Juga kado untuknya, pada ulang tahun ke 49.

Setelah kembali ke Korea, beliau melanjutkan hidup sebagai petugas keamanan. Supir taksi pun pernah, katanya. Ia sosok yang baik, pekerja keras, rendah hati, ramah, hangat, suka menolong, pengertian, dan sabar. Ia pun jemaat yang taat. Setiap minggu, ia mengajakku ke katedral bersamanya. Melihat ayah sebagai sosok teladan yang luar biasa membuatku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menganut Katolik. Sekitar dua bulan sejak berada di sini.

Ia orang tua sekaligus teman yang setia. Bukan masalah bila hanya ada mi instan untuk makan malam dan sebotol bir berdua setelahnya. Waktu selalu terasa cepat dan menyenangkan ketika bersama ayah. Tidak ada satupun memori cacat. Aku mengerti alasan ibu bisa benar-benar mencintainya hingga berani menikah tanpa restu. Saat ia meninggal dunia akibat menghadang perampok, –di pertengahan semester tiga- aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Ibu? Ia tidak berhenti menangis saat aku mengabarinya via telepon. Tante Keiko merawatnya selama berminggu-minggu akibat sakit dari rasa duka.

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu..

Di sinilah aku sekarang : H+3 kelulusan, ber _ponytail_ , kaos putih _stripe_ biru dengan _short short_ denim, santai di dalam sebuah mobil bersama teman-teman menuju pelabuhan. Kami akan berlayar ke Bali. Pesta kelulusan -kami menyebutnya- karena dilaksanakan setelah kelulusan kami. Namun sebenarnya, ini merupakan acara spesial yang Jihyun- _oppa_ adakan untuk perayaan dua tahun kesuksesan Vivaldi, Reigns, dan Locharolla, yakni tiga usaha fotografinya. Selain itu, juga ada kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa _oppa_ akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang perempuan di acara ini.

"Cieee… yang sebentar lagi akan berpacaran dengan Jihyun- _oppa_ ~… _Oppa, saranghae_ ~…" Sekyung menggodaku dengan nada ganjennya yang menyebalkan.

"Ehem.. ehem…," timpal yang lain.

"Syukurlah. Dengan begitu masa kedewasaanmu akan datang, Jihae," sahut Dongwoon.

"Ya~.. Dan Jihyun- _oppa_ adalah yang pertama~… Jihae tidak akan meninggal perawan, akhirnya." Hyomin menambahkan.

"Kalian menyebalkan sekali..!" balasku malu.

Maafkan teman-temanku yang sangat tidak sopan. Kami semua yang ada di dalam mobil ini adalah adik kelas Jihyun- _oppa_ di universitas dan merupakan anggota MAPS, yakni klub model, _art_ , dan fotografi kampus. Oh, juga karyawan paruh waktu di tiga usahanya tersebut. Termasuk aku.

Sepanjang perjalanan ini, mulut-mulut pengumbar khayalan tidak henti-hentinya menggodaku. Mereka terus mengatakan bahwa gadis pujaan yang akan _oppa_ nyatakan cinta adalah aku. Tentu mereka bergurau. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Aku pun terus mengelak, sekalipun aku sangat mengharapkannya.

Ya.

Aku benar-benar sangat mengharapkannya.

...

Semuanya nampak biru di hari ini. Secara harfiah. Kami sampai di tempat tujuan di mana sebagian dari teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Kau sudah menentukan lagunya, Jihae? Oh. Lagumu, maksudku."

Aku mengangguk malu. Junghwa seperti yang lain, meninggikan harapanku.

Tidak jauh dari kami, aku melihat Jihyun- _oppa_ sedang bersama dua orang pria. Mungkin ekspresi kasmaran bodoh di wajahku yang membuat Junghwa mengerti dan menyarankan untuk segera menyapa yang-kupandangi.

Kuturuti nasihat itu dengan segera.

Aku sangat beruntung.

Semua orang mendukungku di sini.

" _Sunbaenim?_ " sapaku saat berada di dekatnya.

"Oh, Jihae? Hai. Apa kabar? Kau baru sampai?" sapanya balik.

Astaga, senyumnya…

"Ya, aku baru sampai. _Sunba_ -"

"Ah, Rika. Kau habis dari mana?" Mulutku terhenti kala _oppa_ menyapa seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang baru saja mendekati kami.

"Aku baru saja menemui manajer Choi untuk membicarakan pesta kita selanjutnya," jawab perempuan itu.

"Dia menyukainya, hnn?" Pria jangkung di dekat kami angkat bicara.

"Sangat. Ia begitu antusias saat kami membicarakannya. Terima kasih, Jumin. Kau merekomendasikan orang yang sangat tepat."

" _Pleasure, my lady_." Pria bernama Jumin itu terlihat sangat terhormat. Gesturnya sangat berbeda.

Siapa perempuan dan paman ini?

"Oh, Jihae, maafkan aku. Perkenalkan. Ini sahabat baikku, Han Jumin. Dialah yang membantuku mendapatkan kapal pesiar ini."

Paman itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kubalas cepat. Masih cukup bingung. "Kim Jihae."

"Han Jumin."

"Dan perempuan ini…"

Aku menoleh ke perempuan yang _oppa_ maksud. Dia cantik sekali. Karena dia tersenyum padaku, aku tak sungkan untuk membalasnya.

"… Namanya Rika. Dia adalah tunanganku."

* * *

… Begitu Jumin dan istrinya menghilang dari pandangan, mereka masih berdiri di sana untuk mencerna beberapa hal. Seperti Jaehee dengan 'apa itu liburan?', Yoosung dengan Elizabeth 3rd, dan Zen dengan perasaannya. Haneul sendiri menengok ke belakang, menyusuri hiruk-pikuk sekeliling. Apa yang ada di matanya terus berganti. Dinding kaca gedung itu yang terakhir.

"Haneul, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Haneul terbawa suasana bandara saat Zen bicara di dekatnya. Mata merah yang memandang penuh itu membuatnya sedikit sungkan dan takut. Jika bisa dirinya berlari saat ini, ia akan melakukannya. "… Ya, tentu."

Yang-harusnya-menjadi-pasangan menjauh dari kerumunan. Tidak sepi, juga tidak terlalu banyak orang di sekitar. Berdiri saling berhadapan tidak membuat suasana seringan biasanya. Dalam suasana yang _awkward,_ mereka berada dalam pose itu cukup lama tanpa ada sedikitpun suara. Zen berulang kali melihat ke lantai lalu ke Haneul sementara lawan bicaranya tidak berdaya untuk membalas. Haneul tahu benar soal _zero tolerancy_ nya jika memandang Zen sedikit saja. Bagaimanapun juga, lelaki itu adalah pengisi hatinya beberapa hari terakhir.

"… Proyek itu. Aku menerimanya." Zen mulai bicara.

Bagai tabrakan antara air panas dengan air dingin, berita itu menimbulkan efek tersendiri bagi Haneul. Ada rasa lega sekaligus senang, juga ada rasa sedih dibarengi dengan sakit. Ini pertanda bahwa Zen setuju dengan perpisahan mereka, bukan?

"Itu berita bagus. Selamat," balasnya. Masih sungkan melihat sang aktor tampan.

Dan sang aktor tampan menghembuskan nafas teratur. "… Kau benar. Aku harus fokus pada karir untuk mengejar mimpiku. Juga… aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. … Aku mengerti. Soal keputusanmu, soal kita."

Haneul mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah lawannya. Tersenyum, tapi tidak sebaik biasa. Mata rubinya kosong dan layu.

"Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan? Aku merasakannya dan aku mengerti. Jika kau lebih memilih Seven, yang bisa aku lakukan adalah merelakanmu, hnn? Aku tidak boleh egois untuk masalah ini. Mulai sekarang, aku akan mendukungmu untuk bersamanya. Tapi… jika suatu hari nanti kau berubah pikiran, aku akan selalu menyambut dan menerimamu."

Tidak ada kata yang dapat keluar dari bibir merah muda Park. Energinya terkuras banyak agar dapat tetap berdiri tegak sementara benaknya berkalut mengenai saat-saat terakhir ini. Ia tidak akan lagi mencium aroma _musk_ dari Zen, tidak ada lagi _lullaby_ setiap malam, tidak ada lagi kencan dengan motor besar ke perbukitan.

Bagaimana jika tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan bertemu?

Bagaimana jika Zen tidak kembali?

"Aku akan terus menunggu dan menjagamu. Walaupun dari jauh. Terima kasih untuk semua waktunya. Aku akan fokus pada karir dan mengejar mimpiku, persis seperti apa yang kau nasihatkan waktu itu. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Demi dirimu, Haneul. Agar kau bangga padaku. Aku janji. Hiduplah dengan baik."

* * *

Angin laut malam tidak sekencang dugaanku sebelumnya. Sesuai rencana awal, pesta barbeque diadakan pada malam pertama pelayaran. Seafood, daging peternakan, hingga sayuran pelengkap serta buah ada di atas perapian. Kombinasi harum daging plus paprika bakar terus mengudara di dekat kami semua. Juga ada wangi cocktail dari setiap mulut di sini yang tersenyum dan tertawa.

 _I love you_

 _The only words I have to say to you are I love you_

 _Live music_ masih mengudara. Tiba saatnya Junghwa menyanyikan lagu rujukanku. CN Bleu Lee Jong Hyun – I Love You. Ada alasan mengapa aku merujukkannya :

1\. CN Bleu adalah band favoritku

2\. Lee Jong Hyun adalah anggota CN Bleu

3\. Aku suka lagunya

4\. Lagu ini punya beberapa versi. Versi Yutaka Ozaki kesukaan ibuku, versi Position kesukaan ayahku, dan versi Jonghyun adalah favoritku

5\. Aku ingin lagu ini menjadi _soundtrack_ saat Jihyun- _oppa_ mempublikasikan aku sebagai perempuan pujaan hatinya.

 _I love you_

Yang nyatanya bukan.

 _They're become such meaningless words_

Jihyun- _oppa_ akan menyatakan padaku, katanya.

 _But I love u_

Pfft..

 _But what good is it now_

Momen yang kupikir akan berisi haru-biru kebahagiaanku dengan Jihyun- _oppa_ kandas sudah.

 _We'll never see each other again_

Mataku dapat dengan jelas menangkap senyum pasangan itu, perempuan bernama Rika bersama tunangannya yang merupakan pujaanku sejak pertengahan semester pertama. Bahkan mereka yang tadinya mendukung penuh hubunganku dengan _sunbaenim_ kini mengitari mereka.

Sementara aku?

Duduk di _sun lounger_ sendirian, tanpa nafsu makan, dan gelas martini ke-5. Muak dengan daging, gelisah dengan suasana ini. Sendirian di antara semua orang yang bersenang-senang, tapi jika aku pergi akan sangat menarik perhatian.

Huft..

"Jihaee ~… Sendirian saja, hnn? Ayo gabung~…" Sekyung mendekatiku dengan tingkah pola riangnya. Aku tidak bisa membedakan apa dia sudah mabuk atau masih tersadar. Bukankah –jika masih sadar- seharusnya ia menunjukkan sedikit empati pada temannya yang sedang patah hati ini? Alih-alih demikian, ia tampak menari-nari di atas penderitaanku dan duduk di samping. Apa sungguh aku menganggap model ini sebagai teman baikku?

"Hmm…" Bahkan untuk menimpalinya pun aku merasa malas.

"Ah~.. Aku mengerti," ujarnya dengan logat –sok- jenius. "Ini pasti karena _sunbae_ tersayangmu itu, kan?"

Lupakan. Ia memang kurang pandai bersimpati.

"Sudahlah~… lupakan saja~...," lanjutnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

Demi apapun. "Kau bicara seolah itu mudah, hnn? Yah, jika saja kau dan yang lain tidak terus-terusan menggodaku sebelumnya, jika saja kalian tidak membuatku melamun terlalu jauh. Kau pun tahu alasanku menyukainya karena sifatnya yang sangat mirip ayah, kan? Kau juga selalu saja : 'ayahmu Kim Jeong Hoon, kau Kim Ji Hae, dan dia Kim Ji Hyun. Kalian bertiga punya inisial yang sama. KJH _is real_. Kau pasti jodoh dengannya'." Matanya melebar memandangiku. "Jika saja tidak ada itu semua, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini jatuhnya. Aku pesimis soal melupakan."

Sekyung kali ini memandangku dengan simpati. Sekaligus kasihan.

"… Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan maksud membandingkanmu, tapi tunangannya pun cantik sekali. Semua laki-laki di sini membicarakannya sejak berlayar. Dan lagi, mau sampai kapan? Apa kau mau mati perawan?"

Perempuan ini tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Aku mendukungmu, Jihae. Serius. Tapi jika ternyata ia sudah bertunangan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Daripada terus bersedih, lebih baik mencari yang lain. Tuh." Ia mengarahkan pandangan malasku ke arah teman _sunbaenim_ yang berambut hitam. Si pria _stoic_ sok keren itu tengah dikerubungi banyak sekali model-model cantik dari klub kami.

Siapa namanya? Juon? Jumong?

Berbeda denganku, Sekyung terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Sudah tampan, tinggi, _charming_ , kaya, badannya pun sangat bagus. Hmmm~… _Yummy_ ~… Pasti enak sekali dengannya~..."

Beberapa kata terakhir membuatku bergidik. "… Apanya yang enak?"

"Su-chaan~…! Itu karena kau belum pernah merasakannya! Setelah kau melakukannya… hhhh~… Apalagi jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai~."

Sekyung memang vulgar. Tapi itulah dia. "Kau mau melakukan 'itu' dengannya? Ferdinand bagaimana?"

"Ssst.. jangan bilang-bilang padanya..! Ya… aku sih mau. Tapi… HUH! Kau tahu? Aku bicara padanya tadi dan dia tidak bergeming..! Wajah tanpa ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikitpun..! Maksudku, BAGAIMANA BISA?! Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang menolakku seperti itu..!"

"Mungkin dia _gay_?" sahutku asal sembari menenggak suap terakhir martini.

Yang disambut Sekyung dengan serius. "Oh. Benar. KAU MUNGKIN BENAR! Melihat kadar kesempurnaan fisiknya, bukan hal yang aneh sekarang ini, kan?!"

 _I know it's pointless_

Mengapa sulit sekali untuk mabuk saat ini?

…

Melihat _senpai_ berdansa mesra dengan perempuan lain sedikit menyumbang alasan untuk Suzuya terjun ke laut. Ia bebas berpikir bahwa dirinyalah makhluk paling malang malam ini. Ia bebas merasakan kesendirian sekalipun ada Sekyung di sampingnya yang sedang berusaha menghibur.

Kim Jihae tidak mengetahuinya.

Jumin ada di posisi yang sama. Mata tajam nan dalamnya tak kunjung henti melirik kebahagiaan pasangan utama malam ini. Dan bukan pada sahabatnya sendu itu tertuju.

 _But I want to hold you back_

Tidak punya teman yang dapat menghibur.

* * *

Kaki-kaki jenjang Haneul kembali menyusuri jalan yang sama. Dua tikungan telah ia lalui sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak mengetahui di mana Ruang Lucas berada.

Baru saja dirinya berbelok dan berada di selasar yang tepat, langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Jumin tengah berdiri di dekat ruang pengantin wanita. Mempelai pria itu menyandarkan diri ke tembok ketika mata tajamnya memergoki Haneul yang berdiri lumayan jauh. Dengan gerak yang mulus, Han muda menempatkan satu telunjuknya di depan bibir. Seperti mengisyaratkan Haneul untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Setelah itu, ia membalikkan tubuh dan menjauh.

Cukup lama Haneul terdiam memandangi punggung Jumin. Pria itu tak lagi melihat ke belakang. Penasaran –sekaligus berniat menuntaskan maksudnya kembali ke sana-, Haneul mengendap mendekati satu-satunya ruang dengan pintu terbuka.

Saat sampai…

"… Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa _nuna_ tidak pernah memikirkanku? Apa _nuna_ tidak mempertimbangkan perasaanku…? Aku juga butuh _nuna.._! Jumin- _hyung_ sangat egois..."

… adalah dialog pembuka untuk telinga Haneul. Dan dia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Yang _nuna_ pedulikan hanyalah Jumin- _hyung_. Selalu saja dia..! Aku bukan apa-apa… Mengapa tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli padaku..?"

Banyak hal tersimpul di benak Haneul yang akhirnya membuat _bridesmaid_ ini memutuskan untuk menjauh. Perlahan dan sangat penuh kehati-hatian Haneul mengambil langkah mundur, lalu kembali menyusuri selasar dan tikungan-tikungan itu. Untuk beberapa menit awal, Ruang Lucas tidak lagi ada di pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana langkahnya dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

* * *

Perlahan mataku terbuka akibat sayup-sayup suara burung camar. Masih kucium aroma laut, tersadar bahwa pagi sudah kembali datang. Duduk di ranjang, dapat kulihat luasnya pemandangan biru laut melalui jendela kecil. Dengan paduan awan putih dan langit biru muda, pemandangan inilah yang kami –para fotografer- buru untuk dibekukan dalam bentuk yang lebih panjang umur. Abadi –kalau mungkin-. Seperti cinta kakek dan nenek.

Hari ke-3.

 _I love you_

Aku belum merasa lebih baik.

…

Kuputuskan memutar jalan sebelum bergabung bersama yang lain untuk sarapan. Maksudku sangat jelas, yakni agar tidak menemukan Jihyun- _oppa_ bersama kekasihnya di sana. Malas. Hanya menyiksa diri saja! Kupikir akan lebih baik jika menghabiskan beberapa menit waktu di dek dan merasakan sentuhan angin laut sembari menunggu mereka selesai.

 _Do you remember the fluttering_

Selagi berjalan, tanganku sibuk mengikat rambut dengan _hairband_ pemberian _oppa_. Spesial, karena ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dan ia memberikannya sehabis _shift_ malamku di Vivaldi. Ia menyatakan alasan bahwa melihatku dengan _ponytail_ saat bekerja membuatnya senang. Lebih _fresh_ , katanya. Lebih profesional, katanya. Lebih _charming_ , katanya. Lebih manis dan _cute_ , KATANYA.

 _That was felt when we first met_

 _Well_ … aku dan pujian pujaanku. Siapa yang tidak akan naik harapannya jika dipuji seperti itu?

Aku lebih sering mengikat rambutku setelahnya. Aku harap ia semakin me- _notice_ -ku karenanya. Walau kadang kepalaku terasa sakit.

Setelah menyusuri bagian dalam kapal, kakiku lancar menaikki tangga dan tiba di selasar atas. Butuh beberapa langkah dan belokan lagi untuk menuju tujuan. Dengan dua tangan yang masih sibuk serta kepala menunduk, membuatku _nyaris_ tidak melihat ke depan. Alhasil, hampir saja aku melakukan kesalahan besar.

Um… Tidak juga, sih…

Tapi bagiku 'IYA'..!

Cukup dengan sedikit dongak, mataku gesit menangkap sosok di tempat incaran..! Begitu pun dengan refleks tubuhku yang segera mundur, bersembunyi di balik tembok bangunan observasi.

Pelan-pelan, kuarahkan kepala agar dapat mengintip pemandangan barusan. Benar. Aku merisikokan kepalaku yang tidak terlindungi bagian tembok bangunan demi sebuah keingintahuan.

Ada dua orang di sana.

Itu Rika dan… Jumong –kurasa-.

…

 _We thought our love was not possible_

"… Hei. Itu berarti aku tidak cantik, bukan?"

"Itu tidak benar. Kau cantik, Rika."

" Hahaha. Puji Tuhan pada sopan santunmu."

"Aku serius." Di situlah satu-satunya saat Jumin mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari laut kepada Rika. Perempuan yang ditatapnya pun membalas dengan intensitas sama. "… Kau sangat cantik, Rika."

Masih dalam intensitas itu, perempuan _blondie_ kembali bicara. "… Jumin, mungkinkah kita dapat bersama jika saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu?"

 _Because it was so beautiful_

…

Cara mereka bicara satu sama lain…

Cara bagaimana laki-laki itu menatapnya..

Dan dari dialognya…

Mungkinkah… _NETORARE_?!

PRANG…!

Astaga..

Tanpa sengaja, kaki kiriku menendang jatuh ember kosong..!

Tunggu, sejak kapan ada ember kosong?!

Ya, Tuhan..

Dua orang itu pasti mendengarnya…!

"Ehem."

Masih meratapi nasib ember kaleng itu, aku mendengar suara dehaman yang dalam. Suara berat itu, juga semilir aroma parfum maskulin…

Oh tidak.

Kedengarannya sangat dekat.

Pelan-pelan, aku membalikkan diri dan mengetahui Jumong sudah berada di dekatku. Sekyung benar bahwa ia menawan. Namun saat itu, menawannya sangat menakutkan. Tatapannya lurus padaku tanpa geming dengan raut wajah datar. Dua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Entah apa yang akan ia keluarkan dari sana. Mungkin pisau atau…

"… H-hai," sapaku. Mencoba meminta belas kasihan.

Ia tidak menjawabnya, tapi mendekatiku selangkah demi selangkah. Matanya sangat intens. Walau ingin, aku tidak bisa melarikan diri karena tubuh besarnya secara tidak langsung menghalangi jalan. Seolah ia memang sengaja membuatku hanya bisa mundur hingga terjepit antara tembok dan dirinya. Ketika wajahnya dekat sekali dengan telingaku, ia bicara. "Apa kau pernah dengar bagaimana cara suku Aztec melakukan sesuatu untuk kemakmuran?"

Suara maskulinnya sangat dalam. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan bulu kudukku berdiri. Suara itu sebenarnya sangat 'menggoda', tapi bisikannya yang disertai _tone_ super dingin membuat perasaan seribu kali merasa tidak senang. "… Uhm… tidak."

"Mereka akan mencari korban untuk dibawa ke puncak piramida besar dan diletakkan di atas batu. Beberapa orang akan menahan kedua lengan dan kakinya sementara imam besar suku membacakan doa yang dilanjutkan dengan menusukkan pisau obsidian ke bagian dada. Lalu dirobeknya agar dapat mengambil jantung yang masih berdetak untuk dipersembahkan pada Dewa Matahari Huitziloppochtli. Tubuh dan kepala yang dipenggal akan dibuang begitu saja dari atas piramida. Bisa untuk makanan rakyat atau pupuk ladang jagung. Oh. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa korban tersebut adalah binatang, kan?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Wajah tampan itu kemudian menatapku.

"Jika kau dengan cara tertentu membuat hubungan sahabatku dan kekasihnya menjadi buruk -baik secara sengaja maupun tidak disengaja-, aku berjanji nasibmu akan sama seperti korban suku Aztec tersebut. Ingat itu."

Ia segera berlalu, namun tubuhku masih tidak dapat bergerak. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengancamku seperti itu. Mengejutkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang tampan, kaya, berpendidikan, dan penuh kharisma begitu tenang menggunakan pengorbanan manusia sebagai bahan ancaman?!

Apa…

JANGAN-JANGAN SEMUA KEKAYAANNYA BERASAL DARI SANA…?!

* * *

"… Zen?" Repetisi Suzuya.

"Ya, Zen," balas Jumin yang sedang melepaskan dasinya.

"Uhm.. Oke.."

Dari bagaimana cara Suzuya bereaksi, Jumin menangkap hal aneh. Perempuan itu terlihat bingung. "Tuan putri, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Seven. Dia menyukai Haneul."

Apa yang keluar dari bibir Suzuya membuat alis Jumin Han mengernyit. "Luciel?"

Tunangannya mengangguk.

"… Kau yakin?" Skeptis. Tentu saja. Menurutnya apa yang baru saja Suzuya lontarkan adalah sesuatu yang salah. Luciel menyukai Suzuya adalah fakta tak terbantahkan baginya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Ia menyukai Haneul. Aku yakin itu. Kau harus lihat saat kedua mata kuningnya mengawasi Haneul dari monitor. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu."

Jumin masih ragu. Tangannya kini menuangkan wine ke gelas untuk dirinya dan yang tercinta. "Aku tidak tahu itu. Yang kutahu Haneul menyukai Zen. Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Seluruh _chatroom_ pun tahu itu."

"Ya, Tuhan.. Bagaimana dengan Zen?"

Jumin mengambil duduk di samping Suzuya dan memberikan gelas berisi wine itu. Ia menjawab setelah menyisip sedikit. "Kurasa Zen pun menyukai Haneul. Zen selalu menyukai siapapun yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, tapi kurasa ia serius pada Haneul. Haneul seperti… membuat dirinya lebih bisa menjaga emosi. Atau menyalurkannya dengan baik."

Perempuan di sana terdiam menunduk sambil sesekali menyisip wine. Berpikir dan khawatir mengenai hubungan percintaan dua 'adiknya'. "Menurutmu mereka akan berpacaran?"

"Sangat mungkin. Mereka saling menyukai." Suzuya sangat manis bagi Jumin. Selalu. Sungguh ia tidak menyalahkan Luciel jika sampai menyukai tunangannya tersebut. Dan sebagai pemilik dari bunga mawar di sana, ia sungguh menyadari ketika ada seekor kumbang yang tengah mengincarnya. "Suzuya, pernahkan terpikir olehmu bahwa yang Luciel sukai adalah dirimu?"

Mata Suzuya membesar menatap sang pemilik pertanyaan. "… HAH? Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Jemari lentik Jumin memainkan helaian halus pujaannya dengan cara paling menggoda yang pernah ada. "Hanya teoriku saja. Kalian pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Aku cemburu jika mengingatnya."

"Pfft… Kau sangat pencemburu, Jumin. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seseorang yang usianya lebih tua darinya?"

"Dunia selalu penuh kejutan. Kau akan terkejut mengetahui jumlah lelaki yang menikahi wanita lebih tua di Korea. Itulah alasan adanya _genre noona romance_ di sini, kurasa."

Suzuya menggeleng dengan sunggingan senyum. "Tidak, Jumin. Itu terdengar konyol. Aku yakin ia hanya menganggapku sebatas seorang teman atau kakak saja. Jika ia memang menyukaiku, bukankah seharusnya ia sudah menyatakannya sejak lama? Toh, ia punya banyak sekali kesempatan waktu itu."

"Tapi apa kau akan menerimanya? Jika itu terjadi?"

Tatapan intens terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau akan tetap menyukaiku jika bukan karena _sunbaenim_?"

" _Well_... Aku harap kau memilihku sejak awal."

* * *

Bali sudah selesai. Sangat menyenangkan, sungguh. Sangat mengenyangkan melihat _sunbae_ pujaanmu asyik bersama tunangannya setiap hari. Mengenyangkan sekali melihat pria pujaanmu bermesraan dengan kekasihnya di setiap jam. Mengenyangkan sekali melihat seseorang yang kau harapkan menjadi milikmu bahagia bersama orang lain di setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Banyak kenyang, namun berat badanku turun lima kilo.

Bali sangat indah, untuk lensa kameraku.

Setelah menghabiskan liburan yang cukup di daratan, kami kembali melaut untuk pulang. Beberapa jam setelah berlayar, Jihyun- _oppa_ menghampiriku yang kikuk. Tak ada hal lain yang keluar dari mulutnya selain permintaan makan malam di meja yang sama. Ada yang ingin hendak ia bicarakan, katanya. Sebagai pemujanya yang ditolak, ingin sekali berkata 'tidak'. Namun karena secara langsung ia adalah bos-ku, aku tidak punya pilihan.

Jadilah di malam itu, aku duduk semeja dengannya. Plus tunangannya, plus si pria pemuja setan. Aku masih tidak ingat siapa namanya.

Perasaanku buruk sejak duduk di kursi ini. _Sunbaenim_ duduk di hadapanku, berdampingan dengan Nona Mary Sue. Sedangkan si pemuja setan duduk di sampingku. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang lain di antara mereka bertiga. Duduk di sini dan menghadapi seringai si Nona Mary Sue terus-menerus membuatku semakin menyadari betapa cantik dirinya. Aku akui itu. Tapi ayolah..! Ia saingan dalam kehidupan percintaan!

"Jihae, apa kau menikmati liburannya?" _Sunbaenim_ mencoba membuka topik.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, _sunbaenim_."

Menu yang disajikan adalah steak berukuran besar. Tiga sosok kaya dengan cara makan kelas tinggi di sini membuatku merasa canggung. Bahkan untuk memegang garpu.

"Jihae, kau tidak makan?" tanya si nona menyeringai.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Mau aku panggilkan _waiter_ untuk mengganti menumu?" _Sunbaenim_ begitu perhatian. Jika ada esai yang memintaku untuk mengurai alasan tunggal mencintainya, kurasa aku dapat menulis lima lembar tanpa spasi. Banyak sekali alasan mengapa _sunbaenim_ merupakan kandidat layak untuk dijadikan suami.

"Ah-oh, tidak usah. Uh… baiklah. Selamat makan~..." Kukerahkan semua kemampuanku untuk menampilkan cara makan yang baik. Aku tidak pernah sekolah kepribadian, juga bukan kaum elit. Aku pernah makan di restoran steak rakyat jelata, jadi semoga pengalaman itu berguna.

Di tengah perjalananku menyantap steak _medium rare_ ini, _sunbaenim_ kembali bicara padaku setelah dirinya meneguk air putih. "Jihae?"

Aku menatapnya. Ia melepas pisau dan garpu sekalipun steaknya masih ada di atas meja. Si pirang pun begitu. Hanya si satanik yang tetap makan. "Ya?"

"Aku sudah melihat hasil-hasil fotomu selama di Bali kemarin. Semua hasilnya sangat menakjubkan. Aku sempat memposting beberapa fotomu di media sosial dan beberapa orang menanyaiku harga yang harus mereka bayar. Mereka orang yang cukup berpengaruh. Kau patut berbangga karenanya." _Sunbaenim_ tersenyum dengan begitu ramah.

OMG.

"Oh. Itu semua berkat bantuan dan ilmu dari _sunbaenim_. Jika tanpa bimbingan _sunbaenim_ , apa yang kupotret bukanlah apa-apa."

"Ah, kau baik sekali mengatakannya. Tentu saja ini karena dirimu, Jihae. Kau punya kemampuan yang sangat baik dalam hal grafis. Um… kau baru lulus dan…" Jeda sejenak. "Jika aku boleh tahu, apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa kau berencana untuk tetap memotret dan hidup darinya?"

Pertanyaan itu _nyaris_ membuatku tersedak. "Uhm… Tante dan pamanku sebelumnya berencana mengajakku bergabung di firma arsiteknya. Tapi… melihat IPK-ku, aku merasa ragu."

"Kau _cum laude_ bukan? Junghwa mengatakannya padaku."

"Hampir. IPK-ku kurang 0.04 dan perusahaannya meminta syarat _cum laude_. Jika aku tidak dapat bergabung dengan mereka, aku akan mencari beasiswa untuk sekolah perfilman atau melamar pekerjaan di sebuah _production house_."

"Perfilman? _Production house_?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya… aku menginginkan studi perfilman setelah lulus SMA. Tapi, aku mengorbankannya karena tidak mau menyusahkan orang tuaku. Sedangkan fotografi sudah menjadi hobiku. Kurasa aku akan terus melakukannya."

Sepertinya aku tidak salah saat mendapati kedua mata Miss Mary Sue berkaca-kaca. _Sunbaenim_ pun melihatnya. Lalu dengan mesra, satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan perempuan tersebut. Sangat dramatis. Dan romantis.

Mereka mengangguk satu sama lain.

 _Sunbaenim_ kembali padaku. "Jihae, barusan kau bilang bahwa fotografi merupakan hobimu, bukan? Bagaimana jika kubilang bahwa hobi dan karyamu dapat berkontribusi untuk hal yang sangat baik dengan cara bergabung dalam sebuah proyek?"

Aku mengangkat alis. "… Maksudnya?"

"Hobimu menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa dan banyak orang bersedia membayar mahal untuknya. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang dapat kau dapatkan dari proyek ini, yaitu kebaikan."

"Keberkahan dari saling memberi untuk menolong orang lain," lanjut perempuan itu.

"Benar sekali. Sebenarnya, aku, Rika, dan Jumin sudah melaksanakan proyek ini sejak lama. Proyek ini merupakan pengadaan pesta amal untuk penggalangan dana."

Aku menatap tidak percaya. "… Lalu hubungannya dengan kontribusiku adalah?"

"Kau berkontribusi dengan menyumbangkan karyamu untuk dilelangkan. Kau akan mendapat 20% dari pembayaran kotornya. Selain itu… kau juga akan membantu Rika mengkoordinir para calon tamu. Ini proyek besar dan kami kekurangan orang. Di sisi lain, kami tidak bisa merekrut secara sembarang. Menurutku, Rika, dan Jumin, kau layak untuk kami ajak bergabung. Jadi… bagaimana menurutmu?"

Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak yakin reaksi macam apa yang pantas. "Uhm…" Tapi kedua mata indah _sunbaenim_ -lah yang membantu bibirku refleks menjawab. "… Ya, aku mau. Ya."

Ya, mata tosca itu. Yang melebar dan meneduh ketika mendengar jawabanku. "Aku senang sekali kau menerimanya. Kau tidak akan menyesal, percayalah. Di proyek ini kau akan bertemu banyak sekali orang-orang berpengaruh. Bahkan dari industri perfilman."

Whoa...

"Senangnya ada anggota baru. Iya kan, Jumin?" Perempuan itu pun terlihat senang.

Sementara si satanis…

"Selama ia berguna di RFA. Jika ia tidak bisa membuktikan kemampuannya, atau malah membuat situasi semakin memburuk, aku akan dengan senang hati mempertemukannya dengan Dewa Matahari."

DEG

"... Jumin, kau dapat menakuti Jihae." Berbeda denganku, perempuan itu tampak biasa saja.

Begitu juga dengan _sunbaenim_. "Mohon jangan diambil hati, ya? Jumin memang memiliki selera humor yang… gelap. Tapi percayalah, sebenarnya ia orang yang sangat baik."

Pria di sampingku tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Seolah kata-katanya barusan adalah hal normal.

Dasar sinting.

* * *

… Ucapan terima kasih, jaga diri, selamat bersenang-senang terus terdengar di antara Yoosung, Jaehee, Suzuya, dan Haneul. Mereka saling bergantian memeluk Suzuya dengan erat. Pada pelukan terakhir, Suzuya melakukannya lebih lama pada Haneul. "Senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu, Haneul~.."

"Aku juga, _eonni_ ~.."

"Haneul?"

"Hnn?"

"Seven suka padamu."

Suzu masih memeluk Haneul saat mengatakannya. Telinga dan wajah Park memanas. "… Eh?"

SLIP

Ada sesuatu yang dirasakan Haneul pada salah satu kantung ranselnya. Ia tidak yakin apa itu.

"Seven bukan tipe orang yang mudah berterus terang mengenai hal semacam ini, tapi aku dapat melihatnya bahwa ia menyukaimu."

 _'Jujur, aku tidak percaya mendengarnya. Maksudku…'_

 _'Seven?'_

 _'BAGAIMANA BISA?!'_

"… _Eonni_ … kau sedang bercanda kan?"

 _Eonni_ menggeleng. "Tidak." Park muda bisa merasakan bahwa Nyonya Han tengah tersenyum saat ini. "Aku serius. Ia sangat pemalu. Tapi jika kau mengenalnya, kau akan tahu kalau ia orang yang sangat tulus. Ia selalu tampak tegar di luar, tapi sebenarnya… ia membutuhkan orang sepertimu. Jadi, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi dan… tolong jaga dia ya, Haneul?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Haneul bingung sekaligus terpaku. Bukankah seharusnya…

"Suzuya, pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat."

* * *

Perjalanan masih sangat jauh.

Pagi ini aku menyibukkan diri di dekat kolam renang, di atas kursi jemur. Masih dalam rangka patah hati, kupikir akan sangat bagus menyibukkan diri seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, kau pun membantu orang lain dengan melakukannya.

"Suzuya?"

 _You approached me like a dream_

Suara lembut itu...

Saat kutengok, _sunbaenim_ tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

 _You looked like you'd turn away any moment_

Senyumnya sangat ramah, seperti biasa. Kabar pertunangannya saja sudah mampu membuatku merasa seperti sampah. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana efek senyum mautnya padaku? "O-oh… V- _sunbae_?"

 _Even if it's not in this world_

"Hnn? Kau mengingatnya? Bagus sekali. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sudah diputuskan bahwa terhitung mulai semalam, aku akan memanggil _sunbaenim_ dengan 'V' dan dia memanggilku dengan 'Suzuya'. Panggilan ini lebih akrab untuk sesama anggota RFA, menurutnya.

 _We'll see each other again_

"Oh. Ya, tentu." Kututup buku gambar jumbo ini, menyudahi kesibukanku sebelumnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi setelah mengambil duduk.

"Meng-sketsa set dan properti untuk klub drama."

"Bayaran bagus?"

"Ah, aku berteman dengan anggotanya. Ia janji akan membelikanku Happy Bath - Body Care Special Gift Set setelahnya. Tapi, aku tidak begitu peduli. Aku senang membantunya."

"Itu baik sekali. Uhm… Suzuya?"

"Ya?"

 _Not a single tear should be shed_

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu. Kau sering menyendiri, yang mana tidak biasanya. Dan jika kita berdua bertemu, kau juga jarang menyapaku seriang dulu. Apa kau tidak menyukai _travelling_ ini atau.. apa aku ada salah padamu?"

Duh… dia menanyakannya. Aku tidak yakin punya jawaban yang tepat.

"O-oh… tidak. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk mencari inspirasi untuk sketsa ini. Ini perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Sungguh. Kapan lagi ke Bali, ya kan?"

 _Put on that smile that stole my heart as you walk away_

"Walaupun aku mengajak tunangan dan temanku?"

 _That way I can find you_

Semoga anggukanku tidak terlihat kaku. "Ya."

 _Wherever you are_

"Hhh~…, syukurlah. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau tidak menyukai perjalanan ini. Rasanya lebih lega sekarang. RFA pun memiliki anggota baru. Aku benar-benar senang."

 _If we meet again_

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. " _Sunbae_ , boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hnn?"

"Mengapa aku? Maksudku, aku benar-benar senang, tapi… Bongun dan Sarang juga punya hasil foto yang sangat bagus dan komersil. Apa kau tidak mengajak mereka untuk bergabung?"

"Soal itu, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Rika."

"Rika?"

"Ya. Dia yang memilihmu. Aku hanya memperkenalkan dan merujukkan beberapa orang padanya, termasuk dirimu. Dan dia hanya memilihmu."

"Hnn? Kupikir _sunbae_ -lah pimpinan di RFA?"

"Ahaha. Sebenarnya, ini adalah organisasi yang kami dirikan berdua. Aku dan Jumin men _support_ operasional sementara Rika berhubungan langsung dengan banyak orang. Setibanya di Seoul, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada anggota yang lain. Kau mungkin akan sangat menyukai Zen. Ia seorang aktor."

"Zen?"

Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.

"Ya. Dia seorang aktor musikal. Oh. Suzuya, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Rika?"

Rasanya ombak baru saja menyapu satu per tujuh hatiku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku cemburu, patah hati, iri, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana jika _sunbaenim_ membenciku?

"Uhm… Dia cantik, baik –tentu- karena mau melibatkan diri dalam organisasi sosial seperti ini. Feminim, bicaranya lembut, ramah, banyak tersenyum." Aku sadar bahwa aku sangat iri padanya. Secara fisik, Rika memang JAUH lebih cantik dariku. Sangat baik dan mungkin tidak pernah menyentuh bir seumur hidupnya. "… Jarang sekali ada perempuan kaya sebaik Rika. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana _sunbaenim_ begitu menyukainya. Ia sangat beruntung."

"Ah, sebenarnya ia tidak seberuntung itu. Namun bagaimanapun, aku merasa sangat beruntung memilikinya. Dia perempuan sederhana berhati baik dengan keinginan besar menolong semua orang."

Ya, aku tahu, _oppa_.

"Eh, ini sudah waktunya sarapan. Ayo kita turun bersama?"

"Oh.. Terima kasih, _sunbaenim_. Tapi aku sudah makan beberapa jam lalu."

Matanya begitu lugu menatapku. "… Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Lagipula, aku harus menyelesaikan sketsa ini secepatnya."

"Um.. Oke. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Suzuya."

Balasan terakhirku : anggukan dan senyum.

Agar dia berpikir bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Benarkah?

 _Promise me one thing_

Saat _oppa_ menghilang, hanya ada angin laut yang kurasakan. Buku gambar di atas paha kusimpan di kursi sebelah dan menindihnya dengan pensil warna-warni. Lalu aku berdiri, berjalan mendekati sisi kapal dan menikmati birunya laut, baunya yang asin, serta anginnya yang lengket.

Tentang _oppa_. Ia seperti ayah karena memiliki hati yang tulus, baik kepada siapapun, senyum yang ramah, dan penyabar. Kupikir itulah alasanku menyukainya sejak awal.

Jodoh orang unggulan adalah orang unggulan juga.

 _Sunbaenim_ terlahir kaya raya, namun jelas sangat berbudi. Siapapun akan setuju mengakui bahwa si nona menyeringai jauh lebih unggul dariku. Dan sebagai balas kasih Tuhan, Ia mempertemukan mereka berdua untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak peduli siapa yang bertemu dengannya lebih dulu, _sunbaenim_ memang ditakdirkan bersama dengan orang yang sebaik dirinya.

 _Let's make our love continuous_

Kini aku sadar bahwa bukan akulah orangnya..

 _So we don't have to say such painful goodbye_

Tidak ada gunanya lagi.

 _Ever again_

Kulepas _hairband_ pemberiannya dari rambutku. Sebagai pernyataan simbolis bahwa aku tidak perlu lagi berusaha menjadi orang lain demi dirinya.

Semoga laut menghapus sisanya.


	16. V

**Chapter 16 : V**

 **Chapter pemisah terakhir di fiction ini... /fyuh**

 **Chapter ini seharusnya diapdet sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi yah... selalu ada alasan dibalik penundaan.. -.-**

 **Chapter ini masih soal flashback MC 2, Seven, V, dan Rika. Di sini diurai soal apa yang Suzuya ceritain ke Haneul waktu pas mereka berdua jalan-jalan ke taman.**

 **Song Cr 1 : K Will - Like A Star**

 **Song Cr 2 : K Will - Tree**

* * *

Jam 1 pagi. Jemariku masih sibuk meramu kode untuk tugas terakhir. Bukan skripsi, esai, maupun sejenisnya. Lebih dari itu. Semua bagian diriku belum berhenti sejak pukul 8 malam. Dengan bahu yang terasa pegal, suatu keajaiban jemariku masih dapat menekan tuts dengan kuat. Namun aku hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Ini semua karena…

Dia…

Yang duduk di belakangku, menyandar pada sofa dan menonton televisi. Ia juga membalut dirinya dengan selimut flanel abu-abu, sewarna dengan kantung mata bagian bawah miliknya. Sudah beberapa jam posenya tidak berubah. Demi puluhan episode drama yang disetelnya cukup keras, telingaku seperti sudah mati rasa.

"Nunaaa~…?"

Matanya masih mengarah pada televisi. "Ya?" sahutnya lesu.

Bukan untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Ia menonton semua drama Ahn Jaehyun untuk mengenang masa-masa _fangirling_ yang menyenangkan.

Yah..

Mungkin tidak semenyenangkan itu jika aktor favoritmu sedang berakting mesra dengan lawan mainnya. Dan lawan main tersebut merupakan calon istri sang aktor di dunia nyata.

Wajar saja wajahnya menjemukan.

"Apa nuna tidak lelah menonton drama seharian?" Aku saja yang mendengarnya bosan.

"Ia akan menjadi suami orang sebentar lagi. Hiks.. Mr. Neomu Neomu Kawaii."

Tiga bahasa dalam satu julukan?

"… Nuna, tolong…"

"Seven, lihat mata sipitnya. Cara senyumnya, wajahnya. Dia seperti tokoh anime atau enakei di dunia nyata. Gyaah~.. kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan yang seperti ini di dunia nyata?!"

Dia begitu mencintai aktor itu…

Oh…

Aku punya ide bagus…!

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Nuna, ada kabar baik!"

"Hnn?" sahutnya malas sambil terus menonton.

"Lihat lihat!" Kuhampiri dirinya hanya untuk menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini?"

"Undangan undian. _Dinner_ bersama Ahn Jaehyun. BERDUA..!"

Matanya berubah bulat. "… Hnn? BENARKAH?! Tapi… bukankah pengumumannya sebulan lagi?"

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi karena Ahn Jaehyun akan segera menikah, acaranya jadi dipercepat. Kemarin kurirnya mengirimkan ini padaku saat nuna sedang pergi. Acaranya besok malam."

"B-BESOK MALAM?!"

"Ya."

Nuna men- _skimming_ kertas pemberianku. "Ah, kau benar! Aku harus segera bersiap-siap!" Ia segera beranjak mendatangi laptopnya dengan semangat. " _Blusher_ ku habis. Belum lagi harus mendapat gaun yang bagus. Astaga, sepatu juga..!"

Aku menahan tawaku sebaik mungkin.

* * *

Pukul 21.00

Aku sedang bermain LOLOL saat kurasakan hawa seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangku. Cukup lama hingga membuatku penasaran dan menengok ke arahnya. Sesuai dugaan, dia adalah nuna.

"Ah, nuna sudah pulang?"

Wajah kusutnya memberiku asumsi bahwa ia lelah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain..

"… Seven?"

"Ya, nuna~?"

Tidak makan waktu banyak untuk ia bergerak dan menghimpit kepalaku dengan dua kepalan tangannya. Tanpa belas kasihan, ia menggerus kepalaku yang berharga..!

"GYAA…! AMPUN NUNAAA…!" X'(

"DASAR PENGKHIANAT..! AHN JAEHYUN APA?! KAU MENGERJAIKU, HAH?! MALAH MEMPERTEMUKANKU DENGAN PENAWAR MLM..! DASAR KURANG AJAR…!"

Ups…

Maafkan. Aku lupa soal itu.

* * *

Hampir bulan ke-4 nuna tinggal bersamaku. Berawal dari eksklusifnya para calon tamu kami di pesta selanjutnya, V- _hyung_ mengusulkan agar nuna –selaku koordinator tamu- tinggal sementara denganku atau Jumin- _hyung_ demi alasan keamanan. Nuna diberi hak bebas memilih dengan siapa ia hendak tinggal.

Dan…

IA MEMILIHKU…! LOLOLOLOL.

Yah, sudah dapat ditebak sih.

Nuna memang terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Jumin- _hyung_ hingga ke titik sanubari terdalam, hmmm…

* * *

Tujuh per delapan hidupnya nuna habiskan di bisnis penginapan. Mungkin inilah sumber dari prinsipnya soal kebersihan dan keindahan. Sebagai tamu yang baik, ia tidak sungkan membersihkan sepenjuru rumah. Sebagai tamu yang kejam, ia tidak sungkan menyuruhku berpartisipasi, huhu… T.T

Bersih-bersih dapat menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Seperti ketika…

 _Wherever you are_

"… Seven..?" panggilnya pelan.

"Hnn?"

Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya berdiri terpaku.

Lantas, aku mendatanginya dan mengerti saat melihat lantai.

 _Whatever you're doing_

KECOAK..!

Kucoba memukulnya dengan sapu…

… Makhluk itu terbang dengan cepat dan mendarat di kepalaku.

Kami spontan teriak bersama-sama.

Ada kalanya…

Kami ditemani lagu-lagu CN Bleu yang disetel hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

 _In my heart_

Kami bekerja, bernyanyi bersama, menari bersama. Semangat tiada habisnya. Bersih-bersih terasa sangat menyenangkan.

 _I can feel you_

Setelahnya, kami beristirahat di lantai yang bersih dan dingin selagi menikmati sisa-sisa lagu hingga menjelang senja.

* * *

 _I had no choice but to love you_

Aku, nuna, dan popcorn. Tidak ada alasan bagi kami berdua untuk tidak tertidur ketika sedang menonton film. Jika ada sofa empuk dan selimut hangat bersama kami.

 _I knew I would fall in love with you_

Atau bagi nuna sendiri. Pada malam yang dingin, saat dirinya tertidur di sofa akibat menungguku pulang kuliah. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyelimutinya.

Aku pun tidak punya pilihan.

Setelah membuat coklat hangat sendiri, masih banyak hal yang harus aku urus di depan monitor. Menatap wajah nuna yang terlelap sesekali dapat membuat semangatku muncul kembali.

* * *

Jika aku yang tidur?

 _Because in my eyes_

Dalam satu momen tidur siang, nuna memanfaatkan tubuh telentangku untuk mengobati rasa bosan. Aku tidak merasakan apapun sampai bulu halus kuas mengelus lubang hidungku. Aku terbangun seketika dan bersin cukup kencang. Kantukku hilang begitu saja.

 _In my heart_

Ia di dekatku, menatap takjub dengan senyum mencurigakan. Setidaknya, itu tidak semenyeramkan kuas _shading_ di tangannya.

"… Nuna?"

Ia tersenyum iblis tanpa dosa. "Hehe. Kau cantik sekali, Seven. Sungguh~…"

Aku benci fakta bahwa ia mendandaniku seperti perempuan.

"Ayo lihat sendiri?" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan cermin -yang dengan bodohnya- aku terima.

 _You shine like a star_

Aw…

Aku suka fakta bahwa aku terlihat cantik menggunakan _makeup_. Lebih baik setelah ia memakaikan wig panjang berwarna merah.

* * *

 _I start my day with you_

" _Damn. Whose voice is that_?" tanya Tom saat berkunjung ke rumah untuk meminjam CD Drive. Pertanyaannya merujuk pada suara nyanyian nuna di kamar mandi yang terdengar hingga ke tempat kami. Dan aku tahu, Tom menanyakannya bukan untuk melontarkan rasa kagum.

"Ssstt… _It's awfull, I know. But please, hang on_ ," balasku sambil menahan tawa.

* * *

 _I end my day with you_

"Seven, ayo kita-"

Nuna selalu mengajakku ke katedral setiap minggu pagi. Aku selalu tertidur di depan laptop setiap minggu pagi. Katanya, saat yang paling tenang dariku adalah ketika aku tidur. Alhasil, ia tidak membangunkan dan hanya menyelimutiku.

Aku selalu terbangun saat ia sudah pergi.

 _I only want one thing as the day ends_

Saat ia kembali, ia akan menemukanku sedang berdoa di ruang kapel dekat pintu masuk. Aku berdoa sehikmat yang dia lakukan saat misa.

Aku tahu ia bangga melihatku.

Aku tidak melupakan Tuhan.

Nuna, kau tahu itu.

* * *

 _I couldn't tell you I love you yet_

Aku yang selalu penasaran dengan magis masakan dapur memutuskan untuk membantu nuna memasak makan malam. Selagi ia sibuk menyiapkan saus, aku yang _newbie_ diberi tugas mencincang bawang putih. Ia sangat panik saat mendengar pekikkanku akibat jari yang tergerus pisau. Tanpa berpikir banyak, ia segera melumat jariku untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Aku malu padanya. Karena tidak secepat itu bertindak.

Proses memasak dihentikan sementara untuknya fokus mengobatiku. Selesai dengan perban, ia menyatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh lagi ke dapur selama dirinya berada di sini.

Itu cukup membuatku sedih.

 _So from slightly far away, behind you_

Di kursi makan ia meninggalkanku untuk kembali meramu makanan kami. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengamati kagum gerakannya yang lincah.

Aku yang tidak berguna malah tersenyum.

Mengerti bahwa nuna peduli padaku. Ia menyayangiku. Ia melindungiku seperti ibu.

 _I smile_

* * *

 _I take one step to you first_

Jika tidak ada serial TV atau film favorit, _game online_ -lah pelampiasan kami. Sebagai _newbie_ , ia cukup cepat belajar. Tapi tidak cukup cepat untuk mengalahkanku, sang master sekaligus gurunya. Demi menjaga hubungan yang akrab ini, aku membuatnya menang sesekali. Mengalah dengan sengaja. Ya, aku melakukannya.

* * *

 _But it feels like you'll take a step away  
_

Jika tidak sedang mengurus RFA atau urusan fotografi, nuna akan banyak diam di kamarnya. Duduk menghadap jendela yang dibuka lebar-lebar, merasakan matahari hangat dan sepoi angin sembari mengerjakan proyek dari firma arsitek tempat ia melamar _freelance_.

 _Because this is what love is  
_

Manusia seharusnya menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama alam. Padang rumput luas, air laut yang biru, atau danau dengan pepohonan rimbun.

Oh yeah..

Walau berada di bawah atap yang sama, kami sering berkomunikasi via RFA Message jika jauh satu sama lain.

' _Nuna, main yuuuk~? Bagaimana kalau menangkap ubur-ubur? :D'_

Nuna selalu menyimpan ponsel di dekatnya, jadi ia akan segera menjawab. Aku selalu senang mengiriminya pesan saat ia sedang fokus, karena…

' _ **[BLOCKED]'**_

…. Uhm..

'… _T-Tunggu, kenapa diblocked?'_

' _Aku tidak membuat fitur ini di RFA..!'_

' _Nuna..?'_

' _NUNAAA…!'_

 _I can't lose you_

… Siapa yang tahu ia tersenyum saat membaca pesan-pesanku ini?

* * *

Piknik tetap ada.

 _I start my day with you_

Melewati jalanan sepi yang sejuk penuh dedaunan kering, aku akan memboncenginya naik sepeda sementara ia duduk terbalik menghadap ke belakang. Aku tidak keberatan karena itu memang menyenangkan. Mengingat ia bertugas menjaga beberapa perlengkapan kami juga _strawhat_ nya, posisi itu yang terbaik..!

 _I end my day with you  
_ Dengan pakaian serba putih – _dress_ bagi nuna sedangkan aku menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjang-, kami seperti model iklan Nature Empire. Berada di tujuan kami yang damai dan penuh hehijauan, kami akan melukis wajah satu sama lain.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin selama beberapa jam ini. Sementara nampaknya ia tidak begitu…

 _I only want one thing as the day ends_

"SELESAI..!" gumamnya.

Kami akan melihat hasil karya masing-masing.

"Hwaa~… Seven, gambarmu bagus sekali..! Sangat realistis…!" pujinya takjub.

Dan aku sendiri melihat sosokku begitu tampan di kanvasnya. Hanya saja…

"… Nuna? Kok…"

"Hmm?"

… Ia mengganti mataku dengan mata tokoh _manga_.

"… Kok matanya fiktif?!"

"O-oh… Ahahahaha..! Habis matamu susah, sih. Jadi aku pakai mata _anime_ saja. Yang penting kan tampan, ya kan?"

…

 _I couldn't tell you I love you yet_

Dari melukis, kami singgah di sebuah lapangan padang rumput dekat jalan. Berbaring di sana, menikmati matahari sore di atas rerumputan hangat demi _sunset_ dua jam kemudian. Belaian angin yang sejuk dan suasana damai ampuh menidurkan kami cukup lama.

Kemudian aku terbangun…

 _So from slightly far away_

… dan melihat wajah tidur nyenyaknya yang anggun. Aku suka melihat bibirnya yang berlapis _liptint_ oranye, bulu mata keriting tanpa maskara, juga pipinya yang segar bersemu kemerahan. Nafasnya begitu lembut dan teratur. Aku juga dapat mencium aroma _shampoo_ , _body wash_ , dan _lotion_ nya akibat jarak yang dekat ini.

Jika saja…

 _Behind you_

… Ia tidak bangun secepat ini.

"Seven, apa aku tertidur?"

 _I smile_

".. Ya, nuna."

* * *

 _Even if the seasons change so much that I can't count_

Pada saat-saat tertentu, nuna akan pulang sangat larut dan membuatku khawatir. Jam 11, 12 malam. Dari semua alasan yang ada, minum-minum bersama Zen- _hyung_ -lah yang paling membuatku was was.

Mereka biasa melakukannya di kedai kaki lima dekat gedung teater. Tidak ada hal lain kecuali bicara buruk mengenai musuh bersama mereka : Jumin- _hyung_. Aku bertaruh percakapannya akan seperti ini…

"Kau tahu? Ia mengancam akan menumbalkan jantungku pada Dewa Aztec di pertemuan pertama kami?!"

"Yeah.. Aku tahu. Dia memang brengsek sejak awal." Zen mengangkat botol sojunya. "Tambah lagi?"

"Yup." Nuna tidak pernah menolak. Dengan rokok terapit di kedua jari, meneguk satu gelas lagi bukanlah masalah.

 _You're like the rain that beats against my dried up memories_

Lewat tengah malam, aku mulai merasa risih. Pikiran mengenai nuna lebih memilih tidur di tempat Zen- _hyung_ membuatku merasa sangat takut hingga sulit melanjutkan algoritma di depan monitor. Ketika bel berbunyi, aku merasa Tuhan menjawab semua doa-doaku.

" _Hyung_?" sapaku setelah membuka pintu. Nuna tengah dibopong olehnya.

"Hai. Uhm.. Dia mabuk berat. Jadi aku mengantarnya pulang."

"Ah, baiklah. Biar aku gotong dia."

 _That person is you_

Pelan-pelan, Zen- _hyung_ mengalihkan tubuh nuna padaku. "Kau yakin bisa membawanya masuk sendiri?"

"Tentu, _hyung_."

"Baiklah. Ah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lakukan hal macam-macam padanya, hnn?"

…

 _I start my day with you_

Tubuhnya cukup berat. Lega sekali rasanya sewaktu berhasil membaringkan nuna di atas ranjang. Selesai melepas sepatu dan menyelimuti, aku memandanginya sebentar sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Nuna tidak akan sanggup bangun pagi, kukira. Ia lebih mabuk daripada biasanya.

 _I end my day with you_

Sinar matahari membangunkanku.

Lagi-lagi tertidur saat mengerjakan tugas. Butuh lima menit untukku pulih sepenuhnya. Setelah merasa sanggup bergerak, aku berdiri dan bermaksud melanjutkan tidur di kamar. Melewati kamar nuna, mataku melebar bulat mendapati pintunya yang terbuka lebar dan isinya yang kosong.

 _I only want one thing as the day ends_

Kakiku melangkah masuk dengan sendirinya dan berhenti di depan jendela yang juga sudah dibuka lebar. Dari sini, aku memandang ke bawah, tepatnya halaman belakang rumah. Nuna ternyata berada di sana sedang menjemur pakaian. Tampak seperti Barbie dengan memakai _short short_ denim dan _sleeveless top_ , ia terlihat segar sekalipun habis mabuk berat semalam.

 _I couldn't tell you I love you yet_

Selesai dengan semua jemuran, nuna terlihat puas memandangi hasil kerjanya. Mumpung dirinya tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan, kukeluarkan ponselku dan bermaksud merekamnya dari sini. Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menyegarkan lagi. Dan yang menyegarkan harus diabadikan.

 _So from slightly far away, behind you_

Tiba-tiba, ia menoleh ke arahku.

Ughhh…!

Refleks kusembunyikan ponsel ini di belakang dan menyapanya. Semoga ia tidak menyadari apapun, termasuk sapaan yang kaku. "H-hai, nuna~!"

 _I smile_

"SEVEN~…! HARI INI KITA MAKAN SUKI SAJA, YA?!" teriaknya dari bawah sana.

"O-OH… OKIE, NUNAAA~…!"

Nuna masuk ke rumah saat tiba-tiba sebuah pesan muncul di ponselku.

' _DAMN.. She's hot. Why don't you introduce me?'_

SMS dari Tom. Kutengok rumahnya di arah jam satu. Pada balkon lantai 2 kulihat dirinya berada. Tersenyum sembari memberiku ibu jari sementara satu tangannya yang lain memegang teropong.

 _Sign of approval?_

Dan aku membalas :

' _None of your business.'_

* * *

Sukiyaki adalah menu makan malam spesial. Artinya, kami akan memasak semua bahan di atas meja makan dan menyantapnya selagi hangat. Nuna salah satu yang terbaik dalam hal masak. Tidak diragukan lagi mengenai semua kemampuan rumah tangga ini berasal dari pengalaman hidup mengurus bisnis penginapan keluarga.

"Seven, aku punya sesuatu. Untukmu," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah balok kecil hitam berpita abu. " _Happy belated birthday_ , Seven~…"

Aku sempat tak percaya sebelum menerimanya. "Oh.. uhm.. terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Ayo buka~..!"

"Hnn.. Oke."

Cukup penasaran memang. Apa yang mungkin masuk dalam balok sekecil ini? Dan ternyata…

"… Rosario?"

Nuna mengangguk. "Kebetulan aku menemukannya kemarin saat hendak bertemu Zen. Aku ingat bagaimana kau sangat sedih kehilangan rosariomu yang dulu."

Itu memang benar dan terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu. Yang membuatku sedih adalah karena rosario itu merupakan pemberian dari Rika. "Ah.. terima kasih." Aku memakainya dan nuna tampak sangat senang.

"Wah wah.. cocok sekali padamu. Kau tampak sangat macho, Seven~…," pujinya sembari bertepuk tangan kecil. Manis sekali.

Ia selalu berhasil membuatku merasa malu. "Hehehe… Masa, sih?"

Lagi-lagi nuna mengangguk. "Heum..! Coba kalau…"

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dua mata itu melebar saat melihat identitas pemanggilnya. Ditambah sunggingan senyum yang sangat manis, nuna secara antusias mengatakan. " _SUNBAENIM_ …! _SENPAI_ SEMESTA ALAM…!"

"ANGKAT, NUNA…!" balasku tak kalah antusias, yang dengan segera ia lakukan.

Nuna tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dari sini, aku dapat menikmati rona wajahnya yang sempurna. Senyumnya juga membuat hatiku berdebar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi nuna selalu terlihat sangat senang jika bicara dengan _hyung_. Wajar sekali. Karena nuna menyukai V- _hyung_ sejak awal. Ini fakta dan aku tahu itu. Inilah salah satu alasan aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. V- _hyung_ memang sudah punya Rika, tapi tetap ada kemungkinan ia akan menolakku karena tidak menyukaiku, bukan? Bagaimana juga jika akhirnya ia menjauhiku?

Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku menyukainya. Tinggal berdua dengannya membuatku tidak sadar. Dan rasa ini semakin hari semakin besar.

"Seven?"

Aku tersadar karena panggilannya. "Eh, hnn?"

" _Sunbaenim_ baru saja memberiku proyek untuk besok..! Aku juga harus mampir ke Myeongdong karena ada banyak sekali diskon..! Besok aku akan sangat sibuk~..!"

"Diskon?"

Cara nuna mengangguk sangat lucu. "Hum! Nature Empire, Skin Feed, dan masih banyak lagi..! Ada yang mau kau titip? Aku dapat membelikannya untukmu~.."

"Waaah~..! Kalau begitu, semangat, nuna..!"

"Ahahaha. Ya…!"

* * *

Proyek yang V berikan tidak akan jauh dari hal-hal grafis. Kali itu, ia memberi Suzu sebuah proyek foto jurnalistik kontes hewan peliharaan di Motte Duty Free.

Selesai di jam tiga sore, Suzu beranjak menuju apartemen kediaman sang _sunbaenim_ di tengah kota. Pada V-lah hasil kerjanya itu akan dievaluasi dalam diskusi dan didistribusikan. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak dirinya mengetahui soal Rika. Harapan pada sang fotografer masih ada, hanya saja merebut bukanlah hal yang sudi ia lakukan. Selama dirinya masih dapat berhubungan –walau sebatas lingkup profesional-, ia merasa sudah cukup puas. Ya, cukup puas.

Tombol bel sudah ditekan saat sampai di depan pintu apartemen tertuju. Baru saja jarinya hendak menekan ulang, Suzu menyadari bahwa pintu tersebut tidak dalam keadaan menutup sempurna. Celah selebar 0.3 cm itu mulai menimbulkan kecurigaan sebab _sunbaenim_ tidak kunjung menyambut masuk.

" _Sunbaenim_?" Pintu akhirnya diketuk. Beberapa kali, beberapa menit, tidak ada jawaban.

Sedikit rasa takut, instingnya menuntun untuk masuk. Masih memanggil nama sang empunya dan sempat ragu kala mendapati sepatu perempuan di selasar. Jika V sedang bersama Rika pada saat itu juga, bukankah sebaiknya ia merespon panggilan tamu? Di detik selanjutnya, ragu itu buyar saat terdengar suara yang cukup keras dibarengi rintihan lirih.

Terpikir suatu hal buruk terjadi, persetan dengan tatakrama. Kedua kakinya bergegas melangkah semakin dalam. Tepat di ruang keluarga, matanya menyaksikan _sunbaenim_ terduduk di lantai. Posisinya terlihat cukup sulit di antara kursi-kursi gemuk yang berantakan. Namun yang mengejutkan adalah ketika ia melihat darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela jemari tangan kanan V yang digunakan untuk menutup mata kanannya.

" _SUNBAENIM_ …!" Refleks, panik, Suzuya menghampiri pemuda itu. Semakin dekat, semakin ia mendengar rintihan kesakitan yang rendah. Juga semakin ia menyadari bahwa ada banyak sekali noda darah di sekitarnya saat ini. " _Sunbaenim_ , apa yang terjadi?!"

"S-uzuya. Oh.. M-maaf. Kurasa pertemuan kita harus ditunda. M-maaf.." Bicaranya terbata-bata diselingi tarikan nafas yang sesak. Semakin membuat pemudi Kim khawatir.

Pelan-pelan, Suzu bermaksud melepas tangan pemuda yang berdarah itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri mengetahui bahwa sumber darah tersebut berasal dari matanya. Ia pun tidak sampai hati melihat pemuda di depannya terlihat kesakitan. "Astaga, _sunbaenim_. Kita harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya..!"

Suzuya berusaha membantunya berdiri, tapi V menolak.

"T-tidak usah. Ini bukan apa-apa."

"… Tapi matamu… ?!"

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"DARAHNYA BANYAK SEKALI, _SUNBAENIM_..!" Panik, bingung, khawatir, semuanya bergabung menjadi satu.

Bersamaan di detik tersebut, terasa hantaran aura seseorang yang baru. Rika, berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua dan sama terkejutnya seperti saat Suzuya mendapati V pertama kali.

Suzuya tidak ambil pusing begitu melihatnya. "Rika, _sunbaenim_ terluka..! Kita harus segera me-" Kata-katanya terhenti. Firasat dan praduga buruk datang saat iris matanya menangkap banyak sekali noda darah pada gunting kecil dan _dress_ perempuan tersebut. "… Rika..?"

Perempuan itu tidak menyahut, stabil pada posisi. Matanya kosong dengan aura sangat mencekam. Sangat luar biasa hingga menimbulkan dugaan tersendiri yang mengacu pada kondisi V.

Suzuya masih mencerna ketika V membuka suara. "Suzuya?"

"Y-ya?" sahut Suzuya dengan sedikit terkesiap.

"Kau selalu bicara ingin mengambil perfilman di Hollywood, bukan? Aku dapat mengabulkannya. Aku akan mencari beasiswa dan mendapatkannya untukmu."

Perempuan itu heran dan mengerutkan alis, heran dengan seniornya yang bicara demikian di saat seperti ini. "… _Sunbaenim_? Ah, tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini..!"

Lagi. Suzuya ditepis saat hendak merangkul V berdiri.

"Maaf, Suzuya. Aku tidak bisa. … Aku mencintainya. Aku akan tetap di sini bersamanya."

Suzu merasa kata-kata itu meninju hatinya dengan sangat. Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sini, ia yakin itu. Dan perempuan birasial ini merasa takut. "… Kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Bagaimana jika _sunbaenim_ tidak bisa lagi memotret?"

"Itu bagus." Rika tiba-tiba bersuara. "Itu sangat bagus. Lagipula, mata itu cocok sekali denganmu, Jihyun."

Suzuya terdiam menatap tidak percaya. Apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Nona Mary Sue di sana sedikit menyatakan dugaan buruknya.

"Ah, dan kau." Kali ini Rika melihat ke arah Kim perempuan. "Mari coba sesuatu yang bagus untukmu."

V terpancing. "Rika, jangan." Dengan usaha maksimalnya, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Miss Mary Sue yang masih menatap Suzuya dengan intens. "Kau punya aku. Lakukan saja padaku," ujar _sunbaenim_ sembari menahan lembut kedua tangan kekasihnya.

Mata pemudi Kim belum berkedip. Kali ini bukan takut, tapi tidak mengerti dengan Rika di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali perempuan itu.

"LEPASKAN…! IA AKAN MENGHALANGIKU JUGA…!" Tiba-tiba Rika berteriak.

"Tidak. Ia tidak akan menghalangimu. Aku janji!" V yang lemas akibat kehilangan cukup darah masih berusaha menahan Rika.

"BAGAIMANA JIKA TIDAK?!"

"Biar aku yang menebusnya. Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Aku milikmu."

Walau cukup jauh, Suzuya dapat mendengarnya selayak jarak 1 cm. Ia sudah mengerti jelas apa yang terjadi di sini. Beruntungnya Rika memiliki V yang begitu tulus. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa masih menitikkan air mata untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Suzuya?" Suara lembut nan lemah kembali terdengar. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah. Apa kau bersedia pergi? Rika butuh istirahat. Maaf karena sudah membuang waktumu."

Mengapa senior itu tidak pernah melihat dirinya? Bahkan setelah perempuan itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?

"Aku akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya padamu. Dan… tolong jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun, termasuk anggota RFA sendiri. Sekarang, tolong. Pergilah."

Air mata Suzu belum berhenti menetes. Berkat maksud dan gerak kaki yang cepat, ia bangkit dan keluar dari apartemen itu. Masih di lorong lantai 20, telinganya dapat mendengar geram amuk perempuan sempurna yang baru saja mengecewakannya.

* * *

' _Jam di monitor menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan nuna masih belum pulang. Ia pasti sangat menikmati hari ini dengan semua diskon itu.'_

KREK

"Aku pulang.."

' _Hwoo.. Dia sudah kembali~..!'_

707 secara kilat pergi ke selasar untuk menyambut sosok yang sedang melepas sepatu. "Selamat datang~..! _Good day? Best day?_ Oleh-olehku~…?"

Suzuya melengkungkan bibir seadanya seraya menyerahkan sebungkus bento. "Kuharap kau suka gyoza dan gyutan don."

"GAAAH~...! SENANGNYAAA~…!" gumam si rambut merah saat menerima bingkisan tersodor. Saat mengintip ke dalamnya… "… Hnn? Cuma satu? Nuna sudah makan?"

"Ya, aku sudah makan. Aku ingin istirahat di kamar." Perempuan itu berlalu begitu saja, melewati _namja_ muda yang sudah bersiap diri mendengar semua cerita di hari itu, yang menyadari ketidakbiasaan sikap dari sang _housemate_ tersayang dan percaya soal 'lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas'.

* * *

Fix. Nuna memang aneh malam ini.

Pergi ke lantai 2, aku bermaksud memastikan bahwa nuna baik-baik saja. Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan tidak ada lampu dinyalakan. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu gelap sebenarnya karena pendaran sinar bulan. Oleh sebab itu mataku dapat melihat figur nuna duduk di sisi ranjang. Walau hanya bagian punggung dan caranya duduk yang bungkuk, aku yang jenius mengetahui nuna sedang mengalami suatu hal.

"Nuna, kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau nampak sangat murung." Aku bicara dari pigura pintu.

"Hnn? Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Suaranya pelan. Diselimuti _tone_ yang sangat datar, namun sangat jelas terdengar. Dari cara bicaranya, aku semakin yakin bahwa nuna tidak sedang baik-baik saja. "… Kau yakin? Maksudku…"

"… Seven?"

"Ya?"

"… Maaf. Tolong jangan sekarang. Aku sedang ingin sendirian."

"… O-oke, baiklah."

Aku datang ke sini untuk menawarkan sebuah servis. Siap untuk menemaninya tanpa syarat. Tapi jika nuna sudah berkata demikian… jika itu keinginannya, maka aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Masih dibalut penasaran dan khawatir, kuputuskan untuk menjauhi _spot_ dan kembali ke sarang.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah kepergian _housemate_ nya, perempuan birasial ini turun ke bawah untuk menuju kamar mandi. Seven menyadari, namun tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui bahwa Suzuya akan mandi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Perempuan ini sering menghabiskan waktu hingga satu jam untuk berendam dan membersihkan diri. Di seperempat jam pascamasuknya, Seven mengendap-endap dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi. Saat itulah ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan dari dalam. Memang tidak diketahui alasannya, tapi yang pasti ini merupakan sesuatu yang berat dan sulit dibagi. Minimal tidak saat ini.

Beberapa menit ikut berempati, Seven kembali ke tempatnya dan berusaha fokus menyelesaikan _coding_.

…

Kupikir sudah cukup lama aku berada di sini. Berendam dalam campuran air hangat dan _bath bomb_ tidak berpengaruh apapun kali ini. Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku lihat Seven masih mesra dengan laptopnya. Bento dariku sudah dilahap habis dan bungkusnya terbaring indah di lantai.

Maksudku berantakan.

Aku tidak begitu bernafsu untuk melakukan apapun saat ini, termasuk menegur. Seven juga sepertinya sedang sibuk. Mungkin misi ke bulan yang membuatnya begitu.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku kembali duduk di atas kasur. Aku merasakan sendiri nafasku yang berat dan pikiran yang hampa. Mereka bilang mata mencerminkan apa yang ada di dalam hati. Mataku tidak lagi melihat bayangan diri di cermin yang biasanya meskipun lampu di kamar ini begitu terang.

Perasaanku belum membaik. Mataku juga terasa perih akibat menangis selama berendam tadi.

Yah, mungkin beberapa botol soju dapat membantuku.

Sekalipun tidak dapat membuatku lupa kejadian tadi siang, mungkin setidaknya dapat membantuku tidur.

Hanya satu orang yang dapat kuandalkan saat ini.

Ya.

Jariku dengan cepat mencari kontaknya. Seperti biasa, ia menjawab tidak sampai nada dering ketiga.

"Halo?"

"Zen? Um.. Apa kau sibuk malam ini? Aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat biasa."

"Oh. Suzuya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Eng… tapi maaf. Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa. Hari ini geladi resikku untuk pertunjukan besok."

"O…Oh."

"Emh… Bagaimana kalau besok? Kalau besok malam, aku yakin bisa menemanimu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Zen. Mungkin lain kali saja. Selamat latihan."

"Ya, terima kasih, Suzuya."

PIP

Aku yang memutuskan percakapan.

* * *

"Seven, aku keluar sebentar, ya?"

Suara nuna membuatku sedikit kaget. Pasalnya, kupikir tidak akan lagi mendengar suaranya malam ini. "Eh? Nuna mau ke mana? Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula kerjaanmu menumpuk, kan? Aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk beberapa bir."

Bir?

Jangan bilang…

"… Dengan Zen- _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Dia sibuk sekarang. Sampai nanti."

Aku melihat nuna berlalu begitu saja. Lagi. Dan lagi, aku membiarkannya.

* * *

Beer Garden adalah tempat terbaik. Tidak sesesak warung kaki lima yang penuh asap. Hanya ada musik jazz dan sesamar percakapan kecil. Tidak ada pula orang brengsek seperti di film-film yang selalu mengganggu _single drinker_ di meja bartender sepertiku. Sangat sempurna. Karena yang kuperlukan adalah ketenangan dan beberapa gelas bir seperti ini.

Entah sudah berapa botol yang kuhabiskan. Aku tidak cukup peduli untuk menghitungnya, namun cukup peduli untuk mengintrospeksi apakah aku sudah mabuk atau belum. Jawabannya...

Rika, _sunbaenim_. Masih terpatri jelas kejadiannya di pikiranku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa salah _sunbaenim_ sampai mengalaminya?

"Kau punya wine?"

Mengapa Rika menyia-nyiakannya seperti itu?

Aku sangat menyukainya dan kupikir ia bahagia bersama Rika.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai perempuan sejahat itu?

…

Tunggu…

Wangi parfum ini…

Pelan-pelan kepalaku menoleh ke samping kanan dengan sendirinya.

JUMIN…?!

SEJAK KAPAN IA DUDUK DI SEBELAHKU?!

Belum lagi wajah mengamatinya padaku yang terlihat tolol..!

"Selamat malam, Suzuya. Aku mencarimu kemanapun. Syukurlah aku menemukanmu pada akhirnya."

Aku terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab.

Mengapa ia ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa ia tahu aku ada di sini? Untuk apa ia berada di sini? Dengan sebotol _flower wine_ seharga _catfood_ Elizabeth 3rd?!

"Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu. Ini pesan dari V. Ia memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

Aku terdiam memikirkan apa yang manusia ini maksud. "V?"

"Ya. Mengenai studi lanjutmu di luar negeri. Manajemen Bisnis."

"… Manajemen Bisnis?"

"Ya."

Apa aku salah dengar?

"… Kurasa V- _oppa_ salah sesuatu."

"Dia tidak salah. Beasiswa ini aku yang memutuskan."

Hampir saja gelas bir merosot dari genggamanku di detik ia mengatakannya dengan begitu percaya diri. "… Kau?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya.

Secara resmi, aku tidak habis pikir. "… Tapi… ini bukan bidangku..! Bidangku seni…! _Passion_ ku di perfilman..! _Sunbaenim_ menjanjikanku studi di Hollywood..!"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"LANTAS?"

"Aku menyadari besarnya _passion_ mu di dunia perfilman. Kudengar kau ingin membuat film-mu sendiri, hnn? Itu hebat. Namun bukankah lebih hebat lagi jika kau-lah yang memegang kendali penuh? Pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu untuk membuka sebuah _production house_? Atau firma arsitek yang sesuai bidang studimu? Menurutku, akan sangat disayangkan jika _passion_ mu yang begitu besar berakhir begitu saja di bangku karyawan. Jika kau membuka perusahaanmu sendiri, tidak hanya _passion_ mu saja yang tersalurkan. Kau pun dapat membantu orang lain yang memiliki _passion_ seperti dirimu. Memberikan mereka pekerjaan dan pengalaman misalnya? Bukankah itu lebih hebat?"

Mataku belum berkedip sejak ia membuka mulut. "Kau tahu? Bicaramu gampang sekali. Membangun perusahaan tentu sangat mudah bagimu, tapi tidak untuk rakyat jelata sepertiku."

"Hnn? Aku tidak menyangka kau sepesimis ini. Aku Jumin Han, pewaris tunggal grup terbesar di Korea. Apa sulitnya membantumu mendirikan perusahaan?"

Kami saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Masa…

"… Maksudmu? Kau dan aku? Bekerja sama?"

"Tepat sekali."

Ia benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Bukan fakta dari raut wajah yang terlihat tidak begitu menyukai _flower wine_ pesanannya, melainkan sikap tenang di saat dirinya mengatur orang lain sesuka hati seperti sekarang.

"Ini bercanda, kan? Aku akan menelepon V- _oppa_..!"

"Percuma saja. V sudah menyetujui semuanya."

Apa?

"… Ini tidak benar…! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatur masa depanku seperti ini?! Kau bukan ayahku…!"

Matanya melirik tajam. "… Aku tahu kau perempuan, tapi sepertinya kau sangat tidak stabil malam ini."

Ujarannya mendiamkanku, berkaca.

Ia benar.

Aku harus lebih menahan emosi. Hari ini benar-benar seperti bom. "… Maaf. Aku terkejut karena semuanya. V- _oppa_ pun mengambil keputusan sepihak."

Pria di sampingku memandangi gelas winenya dengan bosan. "Kau salah. Ini keputusan dua pihak –aku dan V. Jika ingin marah, marahlah padaku." Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Dengar Suzuya, kupikir ini adalah harapan V padamu. Ini kesempatan bagus, mengapa tidak kau coba dulu?"

"… Harapan _sunbaenim_?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Kuliah di luar negeri dan membangun usahamu sendiri. Dari sana, kau dapat melakukan semuanya : membuat film yang bagus atau desain rumah apik untuk menyenangkan orang lain. Kau, aku, dan RFA. Kita adalah keluarga. Keluarga akan selalu mendukungmu dan memberikan yang terbaik. Kau harus percaya itu."

Keluarga, huh?

Keluarga macam apa yang menusuk mata anggotanya sendiri?

"… Tadi kau bilang soal harapan _sunbaenim_. Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutnya kau pantas mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih besar. Aku percaya padanya. V tidak pernah salah. Ia selalu mempertimbangkan semua hal dengan baik dan detail. Matanya sangat bagus dalam melihat hal-hal baik."

 _Sunbaenim…_

Ya. Mata _sunbaenim_ memang sangat bagus.

Tapi…

Mengingat kejadian tadi siang, hatiku terasa sakit. Apa pria kaya ini tidak tahu apapun? Ia nampak biasa saja hari ini.

"… Hnn? Kau menangis?"

"Eh?" Tanganku refleks menghapus air mata yang turun. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Beberapa detik kami saling diam. Jumin masih memperhatikanku dan aku enggan menatap balik. Mataku masih berair.

"Suzuya, apa… Hmm… Jangan bilang…"

Aku mendelik curiga. Kulihat matanya yang abu kebiruan masih tertuju padaku. Dalam cara tertentu, ia membuatku gugup. "… Apa?"

"..."

"..."

"… Kau terharu dengan kata-kataku barusan?"

"…"

"…"

"… HAH?!"

"Kau terharu dengan kata-kataku barusan? Sampai menangis?"

Astaga..

BAGAIMANA BISA…?!

"... Tidak! Kau bercanda!"

"Ya, aku bercanda."

"…"

"…"

Suasana menghening lagi, tapi kali ini…

"Pfft…." Kutahan tawaku dengan tangan. " _Garing_ , tahu..!"

"Hnn? _Garing_?"

Tawaku membludak tak tertahankan. Aku yang salah karena menggunakan kata ' _garing_ ' pada korporat membosankan seperti dirinya. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tidak tahu _fried chicken.._!

"Oh. Apa yang kau maksud adalah _garing_ seperti _cracker_ beras? Kau ingin _cracker_ beras?"

Astaga.

Ekspresi bingungnya sangat lucu..!

Ya, Tuhan. Perutku sakit, duh..

"… Jika kau ingin _cracker_ beras, aku bisa menyuruh supirku untuk mencarikannya," tawarnya dengan polos.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama agar tawaku berhenti. "Ah.. bukan. Memangnya kau tahu apa itu _cracker_ beras?"

Ia memandangiku polos sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak tahu."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja tidak pernah memakannya." Dengan penuh ego ia bicara.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak tahu. Yang kau tahu hanya Elly saja di dunia ini."

"Elizabeth 3rd."

"Yayaya. Masih banyak kucing yang lebih manis dari Elly, kau tahu? Aku memotret beberapa di _pet contest_ siang tadi."

"Maksudmu kontes kucing di Motte?"

"Yup. Mau lihat? Beberapa aku simpan di ponsel karena sangat lucu."

"Ah, itu jenis Maine Coon."

"Maine Coon sangat menyukai _fried chicken_ , kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?" Wajahnya penuh dengan rasa kesan.

"Ya. Kau lupa kucing adalah karnivora?"

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Namun pertemuan tersebut seperti tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan malam ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, kami berbincang dengan sangat baik.

* * *

Roda sedan hitam berhenti di pukul 01.47 malam. Jumin keluar dari mobil itu secepat mungkin demi membukakan Suzuya pintu. Gestur _gentlemannya_ cukup mengesankan bagi si perempuan pembawa amplop coklat besar.

"Senang dapat berbincang banyak denganmu," ujar lelaki itu.

"Ya. Aku juga. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengantarku pulang."

"Sama-sama."

Lima detik setelahnya mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Pandangan Jumin yang melembut membuat Suzuya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh untuk pertama kalinya pada putra Han. Aneh dalam arti baik yang membuatnya tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Jumin. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Selamat malam, Suzuya. Selamat beristirahat."

Terakhir, Kim membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Han yang masih berdiri di sana. Mata tajam Han pun tidak lekas lepas dari sosok Suzuya yang semakin menjauh.

Perempuan itu tidak jauh berbeda. Selalu ada saat di mana ia menatap sang suksesor muda. Bergelimang perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan, dirinya melambaikan tangan sebelum memasuki rumah.

* * *

Dua detik setelah Suzuya masuk, Jumin merapikan diri dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Di perjalanan yang menenangkan berkat Driver Kim, jemarinya bebas menari indah untuk memproses pesan singkat. Kiranya setelah pesan itu dikirimkan, Jumin menyimpan ponselnya dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Baru saja ia menikmati gemerlap lampu pinggir jalan, sebuah panggilan muncul di ponselnya. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar, Jumin tidak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Halo, V?"

"Halo, Jumin. Bagaimana?"

"Sudah beres. Ia menerimanya."

"Syukurlah. Kanada pun terdengar bagus."

"Aku senang dapat membantumu. Tapi V, mengapa yang paling cepat keberangkatannya? Ia pun protes karena beasiswanya bukan perfilman. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya merasa ia pantas mendapatkan semua hal baik. Manajemen bisnis juga bukan pilihan yang buruk. Jumin?"

"Ya?"

"Untuk selanjutnya, bisa aku mohon padamu untuk menjaganya? Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu."

Korporat muda memikirkannya baik-baik sebelum menjawab. "… Baiklah. Serahkan padaku. Oh ya, Chaeyoung mengundangmu ke pesta perpisahannya. Apa kau mau datang?"

"Oh, soal itu. Maaf sekali, tapi sepertinya aku berhalangan. Aku harus berada di Berlin pada Minggu pagi. Apa kau bersedia menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada adikmu itu?"

* * *

"Aku pulang..!" salam Suzuya. Kedua kalinya di malam ini, dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik.

" _Welcomee_ ~…!" Seven yang dari tadi merasa khawatir segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyambut ke selasar. "Nuna perginya lama sekali. Lebih dari 3 jam."

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu? Aku lupa waktu, jadi…"

Hidung Seven yang peka mencium sengatan bau alkohol. "Nuna benar minum-minum? Sendirian?! Apa nuna mabuk?"

"M-mabuk? Ah, tidak. Alkoholnya yang mabuk padaku, hahaha."

Seven menyadari perubahan luar biasa. Suzuya yang pulang beberapa jam lalu dengan yang sekarang ini benar-benar berbeda. Tentu ia penasaran apa obatnya. Alkohol jelas bukan jawaban yang tepat. Toh nuna ini masih sadar. Selain itu, amplop coklat besar yang terus dipeluk Suzuya membuatnya tertarik. "… Nuna habis dari mana?"

"Hanya minum-minum sebentar, hhe. Ah, aku ingin istirahat. Sampai besok, Seven."

"I-iya, nuna."

Untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja, Seven tidak melepas pandangan dari Suzuya hingga dirinya dapat mendengar langkah kaki perempuan tersebut di lantai dua. Setelah merasa yakin, ia kembali ke wilayah peraduan dan meraih kubus polkadot besar berpita merah muda pucat dari bagian samping sofa. Benda itu kemudian dipindahkannya ke bagian yang lebih tersembunyi lagi, yakni lemari meja televisi.

* * *

"TA-DAAA~…!"

Kedua mata Suzuya membulat memperhatikan bingkisan besar yang diajukan Seven.

"Untuk nunaa~…," tambahnya manis.

"O-oh. Apa ini?"

"Buka saja~…"

Maka dari itu, Suzuya menuruti saran sang _dongsaeng_ dengan manut. Tidak begitu sulit membuka pita dan bungkusnya untuk mendapati seperangkat _body care set_ tertata rapi di atas kain satin. "… Yves Rachel? Wow."

Seven puas melihat nunanya _speechless_. "Nuna suka?"

"Suka? Y-ya. Tentu. Kau baik sekali, Seven. Terima kasih, ya. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Eng…" Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan bahwa itu sebagai tanda afeksi. "Untuk jahil waktu itu? Soal makan malam bersama Ahn Jaehyun."

"Ah, itu. Baiklah." Suzuya menutup kado itu lagi. "Maaf diterima~.."

Tidak peduli apa yang bibir manis itu katakan, Seven melihat cerminan mata lawan bicaranya yang begitu suram. Masih kelabu seperti semalam. "Eng… Apa nuna tidak suka wanginya?"

"Hnn? Tidak suka? Aku suka sekali kok wanginya."

"… Nuna yakin?"

Suzuya menggangguk cepat tanpa adanya rasa antusias. Ia memang tidak pernah bercanda perilhal produk perawatan diri. Tapi apa yang Suzuya balikkan dan lakukan membuat Seven merasa bahwa usahanya tidak cukup memuaskan. Sebelum memesan produk itu secara _online_ , ia menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu menganalisis _notes_ dari berbagai produk milik Kim agar menemukan wangi yang sesuai.

"Uhm.. syukurlah. Aku akan sangat senang jika nuna memakainya. Kurasa wanginya sangat cocok."

Tidak ada sahutan terdengar. Hingga akhirnya…

"… Seven, aku mendapat beasiswa. Kanada. Aku akan pergi dua minggu lagi."

Seven _speechless_. "… Nuna?"

"Lusa aku akan kembali ke kamar sewaku untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Tidak perlu khawatir. Masih ada waktu tersisa. Aku yakin dapat menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku yang berhubungan dengan pesta nanti."

Pemuda rambut merah membisu. Jantungnya seakan pensiun dan pikirannya melayang bebas seperti balon.

Suasana memasuki babak canggung. Sebelum semakin dalam, Suzuya berusaha mengalihkan. "… Mmh, kau ingin makan apa hari in-?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, nuna?" potong Seven. "Dua minggu… Pesta saja sekitar dua bulan lagi."

"Ung.. karena aku baru tahu soal mendapat beasiswa ini kemarin?"

"Berapa lama?" suara Seven mulai bergetar.

"Sekitar 2 tahun. Bisa lebih cepat jika aku berusaha keras. Haha."

Ruangan jadi begitu sepi.

Di sisi lain, Suzuya pun berusaha menghibur diri. Manajemen Bisnis? Beasiswa ini bukanlah keinginannya, sungguh. Namun ia harus menampilkan kesan sebaik mungkin di depan 707. Sejatinya, Suzuya mulai mengerti maksud dari pemberian beasiswa ini padanya.

V juga mengamanatinya dengan sesuatu agar tidak terjadi perpecahan di dalam RFA. Suzuya hanya ingin setia pada cinta pertamanya dan mewujudkan keinginan itu, walau entah sudah berapa kali hatinya sakit akibat bersaksi atas cinta V pada nona rambut pirang. Rika sudah terlanjur membuatnya benci sementara Seven, Jumin, Yoosung, dan Zen sangat mengagumi perempuan itu. Siapa juga kah yang akan percaya pada dirinya yang masih keturunan penjajah?

Perasaan buruk bukan kali pertama dirasakan Seven. Ada keyakinan bahwa sesuatu yang menyakitkan akan segera terulang kembali. "… Selamat, nuna. Aku harap nuna mendapat yang terbaik dari sini."

"Terima kasih, Seven."

"…"

"…"

"… Aku akan kembali bekerja. Ada yang butuh bantuan GOD SEVEN..!" Seven 'melarikan diri' secepat mungkin, kembali pada monitor dan _keyboard_. _Tone_ riangnya cukup berhasil mencairkan suasana.

Suzuya tidak bodoh untuk mengabaikan 'perjuangan' itu. "Aye..! Berjuanglah GOD SEVEN…! Apa Yang Mulia tidak keberatan dengan _hotpot_ untuk makan malam hari ini?"

"… Ya. _Hotpot_ sepertinya enak..!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya mohon diri untuk berbelanja…!"

"… Oke. Hati-hati, nuna~…!" Seven tidak lagi melihat ke nunanya di belakang.

"Ya~…!" Dan nunanya tidak serta merta diam di sana.

Hanya pada monitor dan jemari di atas _keyboard_. Alih-alih kembali larut dalam semua pekerjaan, Seven dikuasai perasaannya sendiri. Takut. Untuk saat itu, kematian terlihat jauh lebih baik.

* * *

Cicitan antusias burung-burung kecil seolah menandakan hujan yang hampir mustahil turun. Langit pagi hari ini sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, maupun seminggu sebelumnya. Semuanya terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja. Namun jauh di kediaman Seven o Seven, pagi itu bukan sekedar bubur ikan dan susu hangat.

Tidak banyak perbincangan di antara Kim dan Choi yang tinggal bersama. Sejak semalam, keduanya lebih memilih berada di kamar masing-masing. Keduanya menyiapkan diri untuk hari ini dalam banyak renungan : Seven untuk melepaskan dan Suzuya untuk menerima.

9.13 pagi adalah saat terdengarnya suara deru mesin mobil yang tidak familiar di lingkungan pemukiman itu.

Waktu kembali berjalan.

Suzuya yang terlalu lama duduk menghadap cermin rias, berdiri dan memantau ke luar jendela. Mobil mewah Han Jumin baru selesai menepi parkir. Sementara itu Seven masih di kamarnya, tetap pada posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang, enggan menatap ke luar jendela, dan mengepalkan tangan.

* * *

 _I can't leave_

 _I stand at this spot_

Koper terakhir dibawakan Seven ke teras. Di seberang, Suzuya sedang membantu Pak Kim menyusun properti miliknya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Selagi pekerjaan bagasi sudah meringan, perempuan itu kembali ke teras di mana koper terakhir dan _housemate_ nya berada.

 _Like a tree that has its roots deeply embedded in it_

"Terima kasih, Seven. Atas bantuannya dan semua hal selama aku berada di sini. Maaf jika aku pernah berbuat salah atau merepotkanmu."

 _The place you left_

"Seperti membuat undangan makan malam palsu bersama Ahn Jaehyun?"

Suzuya tertawa kecil, menampilkan gigi-gigi rapihnya yang nyaris transparan. "Yah. Itu _charming_ , Seven. Sangat."

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum menanggapi dan menunduk. Menarik nafas panjang dan kembali bicara. "… Apa nuna akan kembali lagi? Ke sini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jumin harus menagih janjinya dan jika tidak-"

 _Even if I try to move one step away from it_

"Apa nuna senang saat bersamaku?" potong _redhead_ dibarengi sedikit kenaikan intonasi. Juga _his-expression-says-it-all_ miliknya yang mampu membuat sang lawan bicara tidak berkedip.

"Ya, tentu saja."

 _My feet hurt_

Hangat.

Adalah rasa yang Seven tahu saat Suzuya memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

 _Even as many seasons pass me_

Pertama kalinya.

 _They can't break my branches_

Ia dapat mencium aroma perempuan itu dan merasakan nafasnya di sekitar bahu dan tengkuk. Nyaman sekali rasanya dicintai seperti ini. Kala perempuan itu melepaskan diri, _namja_ berambut merah sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mengalaminya lagi.

 _Until the day you come back_

 _Until the day you look for me again_

 _So that you can find me when that day comes_

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Makanlah yang teratur, tidur yang cukup, minum air mineral yang banyak. Jangan lupa untuk mensuplai vitamin C dan obat, sekedar berjaga-jaga jika kau sakit. Kau juga harus tidur yang cukup di malam hari, usahakan walau hanya sebentar. Membersihkan rumahmu juga hal yang penting. Selain agar tidak kotor, itu bisa menjadi olahraga untukmu. Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur dan sesudah sarapan. Mandi minimal satu kali sehari. Tolong kurangi keripik kentang dan soda. Kau harus perbanyak empat sehat lima sempurna. Berjanjilah kau akan menghabiskan makananmu selagi aku tidak ada."

 _I'll spread out my arms_

Seven tidak melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetikpun dari perempuan itu. Menahan perasaan.

 _I'll plant my feet firmly on the ground_

"Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan di kulkas. Hanya perlu kau hangatkan." Jihae menepuk bahu tinggi itu dua kali sebelum menggaet koper terakhirnya. "Selamat tinggal, Seven."

 _And grow towards you_

Belum selangkah berjalan, tangan kanan Seven menarik perempuan itu.

 _The straining, burning summer_

"… Nuna." Kemudian ia memeluknya. Lebih erat dari pelukan yang ia terima sebelumnya. "… Aku mohon…" Suzu mendengar isakan berat. "… Aku mohon.. Jangan pergi. Kau bisa kuliah di sini, kan? Tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Kanada. Kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini, aku tidak keberatan. Kau bisa memarahiku sepuasnya, aku tidak keberatan. Kau ingin membuang semua keripikku, aku rela. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi."

Jika saja semuanya semudah itu. Jika saja Suzuya tidak pergi menemui V beberapa hari silam, Seven tidak perlu memohon seperti ini.

Perempuan itu melepaskan diri dan melihat jelas mata 'adiknya' yang sembab disertai kulit yang memerah.

 _And the freezing winter wind_

"Aku mohon. Aku tidak akan melawan nuna lagi, tidak akan membantah nuna lagi, juga tidak akan jahil padamu lagi. Aku akan menuruti semuanya. Aku janji aku akan lebih baik lagi. Jika nuna pergi, siapa yang akan memperhatikanku lagi?"

 _I will endure it_

Air mata Suzuya turun beberapa kali. Ia bersyukur Seven sangat menerimanya, sungguh. Namun yang membebaninya hingga air mata itu meluncur adalah usaha menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakan semuanya soal apa yang ia lihat, apa yang membuatnya terpaksa harus pergi dari Seoul sekarang. Ia masih mencintai V dengan sangat.

Zen, Yoosung, bahkan anggota baru RFA –Jaehee- telah memberinya ucapan perpisahan semalam. Sementara V? Lelaki itu tidak menghubunginya lagi sejak kejadian terakhir. Tidak juga membalas pesan-pesannya. Ia menghilang begitu saja seakan tidak mau lagi bicara dengan perempuan birasial ini. Seakan pula membencinya. Dan jika ada satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk pria yang dicintainya secara tulus, adalah tetap tutup mulut.

 _I stand at this spot_

"Kumohon, nuna… jangan pergi…"

Walaupun sedih melihat Seven memohon seperti ini adalah bayarannya.

Sementara itu…

Jumin menyaksikan dari dalam mobil. Berpakaian nonformal, ia akan menemani Suzuya sampai ke kediaman di Kanada nanti.

Terima kasih banyak pada V yang merekomendasikan Kang Jaehee padanya selaku asisten baru. Tanpa rekrutan yang cerdas, cekatan, dan pekerja keras tersebut, mustahil baginya untuk meninggalkan perusahaan selama dua hari ke luar negeri.

Mengingat waktu padatnya sebagai penerus tunggal dan pesawat yang tidak peduli, Jumin memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri haru-biru di seberang sana.

 _I believe, I believe you'll come back_

"Selamat siang, Luciel. Suzuya, pesawatnya tidak akan menunggu."

"Ah, iya." Kehadiran Jumin membuat Suzuya kembali pada realita. Lantas, ditatapinya-lah Seven baik-baik sementara satu tangannya mengelus pemuda berduka itu. "… Maaf, Seven. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengejar impianku. Melihatmu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu memotivasiku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Untuk diriku dan orang lain."

Seven diam saja kala Suzuya menghapus air mata dari wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik, hnn?"

Lelaki itu mencoba tegar. "Berjanjilah nuna akan kembali."

Dan Suzuya mengangguk. "Aku janji."

 _I believe you'll come back to me again_

 _No one can take this belief away_

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu melepaskan Seven pada akhirnya. Mau tak mau, Seven membiarkannya. Jumin berjalan di sampingnya menuju mobil dan masuk setelah koper terakhir ditaruh ke dalam bagasi. Dari jendela di dekatnya, Suzuya dapat melihat Seven yang masih memperhatikan. Mereka berdua masih saling memandang seiring dengan mobil yang semakin jauh melaju.

Setelah sesuatu melintasi pikirannya, pemuda rambut merah beranjak dari teras, keluar dari pagar. Ia lari beberapa langkah mengejar mobil hitam di depan. Ada yang lupa ia sampaikan.

 _Before my blood dries_

Ya.

Ada yang harus ia sampaikan pada perempuan itu.

 _I'll believe in my beating heart_

Hanya saja…

Seven tidak bodoh untuk menyadari mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Kakinya berhenti dan dalam nafas yang memburu ia berharap...

' _Semoga masih ada kesempatan. Untukku saat dia kembali.'_

 _Waiting for your return_

 _I stand at this spot_

* * *

Suasana sangat berbeda dirasakan pada malam hari. Tidak ada lagi suara adegan drama, tidak ada lagi suara kunyahan makanan ringan, tidak ada lagi aroma lembut perempuan. Keadaan menjadi sangat sepi rasanya sampai-sampai tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain dengkuran jangkrik dan nyanyian katak.

Luciel Choi masih menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_. Dengan empat bungkus Honey Buddha Chips dan tiga kaleng Dr Pepper di dekatnya, tidak ada lagi nuna yang melarang untuk menyantap hidangan mematikan itu lebih dari satu pcs per hari. Kebebasan baru? Kesepian? Mungkin di antaranya.

Yang pasti, 707 menyibukkan dirinya di malam itu. Ia memang punya hati dan hari yang menyedihkan, tapi banyak juga pekerjaan penting yang harus dilakukan. Pekerjaan ini seperti kesempatan untuk membuang semua pikiran positif soal bagaimana Jumin akan menghabiskan banyak waktu menyenangkan bersama nunanya.

Baru saja dirinya larut, ponsel di meja berbunyi.

Seven memperhatikan sekilas siapa pemanggilnya. "Halo, _hyung_?"

"Luciel, hai. Maaf menghubungimu malam-malam begini."

" _No prob, hyung_. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku secepatnya." Jemari 707 masih sibuk mengetik. "Tolong segera hilangkan akses Suzuya ke aplikasi RFA. Tutup juga semua akses pribadinya pada anggota kita : e-mail, Pine, Picstagram, apapun itu. Kecuali aksesnya pada Jumin."

Tidak ada lagi tarian jemari.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

Suasana begitu hening.

Tujuh detik..

"… Luciel?"

"Baik, _hyung_. Segera kulakukan," jawab pemuda rambut merah dengan getaran dan pukulan hebat di dada.

* * *

 **Halo, readers.. ^^**

 **Melihat ada beberapa inbox soal MC di fic ini, saya terpikir untuk menulis di sini sekalian. Jadi yang gak ng-inbox pun bisa baca ^^**

 **NB : Bukan bagian dari chapter fic..**

 **1\. Suzuya umurnya lebih tua dari Haneul**

 **Di sini author mengondisikan cerita seperti di dunia nyata. Suzuya beda 2 tahun dari Seven saat pertama kali muncul (24 tahun) sementara Haneul lebih muda dari Yoosung (20 tahun). Apa sih artinya gap ini?**

 **a. Bisa diartikan author memang sengaja membuat Suzuya lebih tua dari Seven. Noona romance, everyone? Not really sih. Karena sejak awal author menakdirkan dia sama Jumin, jadi owner set umur dia sedewasa mungkin tapi gak sampai lewat 25 tahun.**

 **b. Umur Suzuya yang lebih tua mencerminkan MC / players di dunia nyata dengan umur mid 20. Mengingat player MM ada yang masih sekolah menengah hingga kuliah atau mungkin sudah bekerja. MM bukan otome games kebanyakan yang owner mainkan. Biasanya cowo-cowo di otome games punya usia di atas 25 tahun sampai 30-an. MM? Well.. You know. Jadi (buat author) masuk akal untuk membuat 2 MC dengan gap usia jauh. Karena players pun dari berbagai macam usia.**

 **c. Suzuya adalah player senior daripada Haneul di dunia nyata. Author ingat waktu pas main MM awal-awal. Masih di route Jaehee/Zen, spoiler bertebaran soal 707 sebagai akhir cerita, 707 suka sama MC (gak peduli ada di route siapa MC itu), dsb. Di fic ini, Suzuya ngasih tahu Haneul kalau Seven selalu ngawasin dan suka sama dia. Ini sama seperti players senior di dunia nyata yang ngasih spoiler ke para pemain baru kalau 707 suka sama kita.**

 **2\. Suzuya adalah penyeimbang Haneul**

 **Ini udah saya tulis di fic sebelumnya, tapi saya coba perjelas lagi di sini.**

 **Setiap orang punya standar soal cerita apa yang menarik buat dia. Baik film, drama, apapun. Author sendiri punya kecenderungan kurang suka dengan penokohan Mary Sue atau Gary Stu. Di mana karakter ceweknya segala bisa, segala menang, atau cowoknya yang berlebihan. Untuk beberapa fic yang saya bikin, saya sengaja membuat tokoh utamanya punya dua sisi (baik dan jahat). Bahkan di satu fic, saya sengaja menciptakan tokoh perempuannya untuk dibenci readers.**

 **NB : Haneul, Suzuya, maupun Minhyuk dibuat bukan untuk dibenci, tapi dimanusiakan di sini.**

 **Jadi, untuk menghindari ke-Mary Sue-an Haneul, author memutuskan membuat karakter Suzuya dan Minhyuk. Salah satu contoh Mary Sue adalah ketika si karakter perempuan adalah she's all that-nya kaum adam atau si prianya adalah pemilik segalanya. I won't let that to my Haneul.**

 **Jadi jika di MM, players menggandeng semua karakter, maka di sini tidak. Untuk beberapa alasan, players akan terkesan bitchy karena gonta-ganti cowok. Itulah alasan saya gak mau Haneul 'menguasai' semua karakter. Haneul tetap harus jadi anak baik-baik (buat saya) dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan setia pada satu karakter, yaitu Seven.**

 **3\. Haneul beralih dari Zen ke Seven dan Suzuya beralih dari Seven ke Jumin**

 **Fakta bahwa Haneul beralih dari Zen ke Seven itu terinspirasi dari dunia nyata. Players yang gak kaya seperti saya terpaksa main di Casual Route dulu sebelum ke Deep Route. Jadi di sini (Saya tidak memproyeksikan diri saya sebagai Haneul), Haneul adalah players yang bermain di Casual Route dan memilih Zen sebelum pergi ke Deep Route dan milih Seven tanpa main di route Jumin. Tentu dengan cerita yang dibuat, seolah-seolah Haneul milih Zen karena dia ngecengin Zen dari awal :) Katakanlah :**

 **a. Haneul main di route Zen dan dapat bad end lalu akhirnya main di route Seven. Mengingat hubungan Haneul dengan Zen tidak berjalan baik di sini.**

 **b. Haneul dapat good end di route Zen dan langsung main di route Seven.**

 **Saya juga tidak memproyeksikan diri saya sebagai Suzuya. Suzuya, di sisi lain, adalah player yang (sebenarnya), gak berniat main di Casual Route dan langsung loncat ke Deep Route. Di sini Suzuya patah hati karena V lalu dia tinggal sama Seven (atas intruksi V secara tidak langsung) yang berarti players langsung main ke Deep Route Seven. Bisa juga karena kenyataannya V route gak ada atau players suka sama V tapi ternyata V udah punya Rika. Untuk Suzuya yang kemudian berakhir sama Jumin, bisa diartikan :**

 **a. Suzuya dapat bad end di route Seven dan beralih main route Jumin DAN tidak main karakter lain setelahnya. Mengingat dirinya menikah sama Jumin.**

 **b. Suzuya dapat good end di route Seven dan beralih ke route Jumin DAN tidak main karakter lain setelahnya. Mengingat dirinya menikah sama Jumin.**

 **Sementara itu, Seven berharap Suzuya bakal kembali ke route dia, tapi nyatanya gak. Ini bisa diartikan sebagai route layak yang jadi akhir adalah Seven, tapi ternyata players tidak memilih demikian.**

 **3\. Kenapa Suzuya menggunakan figur MC 2, bukan MC yang lainnya?**

 **Jujur, waktu saya buat fic ini saya belum finish main MM (masih di casual route). Entah kenapa juga saya milih MC 2 buat representasi Suzuya. Tapi di akhirnya saya bersyukur milih MC 2 sebagai Suzuya karena di after ending route Jumin, ada bahasan kalau MC semacam orang asing. Memang itu akal-akalan Jumin sama wartawan, tapi saat saya baca after ending itu, mendadak saya merasa pas milih MC 2 sebagai yang bersanding sama Jumin.**

 **Belakangan saya ngeh.**

 **Mungkin alam bawah sadar saya milih MC 2 untuk dipasangkan sama Jumin karena dia punya figur kayak Petra (AOT) dan tokoh perempuan di Pasutri Gaje (saya gak baca web toonnya, cuma sering liat di facebook dan selalu seneng liat cuplikan komik ini. Jadi saya gak tahu nama karakternya). Petra x Levi adalah OTP saya. Sementara itu, pasangan Pasutri Gaje punya penampakan karakter yang (kurang lebih) sama dengan OTP saya tersebut. Jadi mengingat Jumin adalah sosok cowo berambut hitam yang keren dan blablabla (seperti Levi dan cowok di Pasutri Gaje itu), mungkin secara gak sadar saya milih tokoh perempuan yang punya kemiripan dengan Petra dan perempuan dari Pasutri Gaje.**

 **4\. Perawakan Haneul, Suzuya, dan Minhyuk**

 **a. Haneul : Haneul adalah sosok yang tegar dan lembut. Tidak punya orang tua, dibully saat masih kecil, kerja di saat orang seumuran dia kuliah. Sebenarnya, Haneul adalah sosok yang menerima kenyataan dan cukup tangguh. Ia punya beberapa teman tapi bukan tipikal orang yang senang pesta-pesta mewah. Haneul itu anak baik yang tidak mengekspresikan dirinya saat berada di depan umum. Pengalaman hidupnya bikin Haneul jadi orang yang cenderung pengalah sama keadaan. Ia juga rela berkorban demi kebaikan orang lain di sekitarnya. Haneul juga sadar betul arti pentingnya uang.  
**

 **b. Suzuya : Suzuya adalah sosok yang ekspresif. Dia supel, hedonis, dan cenderung emosional. Rokok, miras, pergaulan dengan para model yang bicaranya vulgar di sini memperlihatkan kalau ia adalah sosok yang terbuka, tapi tetap bisa menjaga diri. Jika teman-temannya sudah merasakan seks, dia belum karena ia tahu itu tidak baik. Tapi di sisi yang sama, ia tidak anti terhadap orang-orang seperti ini. Bisa dikatakan ia punya prinsip yang kuat. Terima kasih pada Jumin, Suzuya tidak lagi merokok.**

 **c. Minhyuk : Dari semua MC di fic ini, mungkin Minhyuk yang punya latar keluarga bahagia. Minhyuk sendiri adalah sosok yang belajar dari pengalaman, tipikal yang termotivasi buat balas dendam anggun kalau udah disakitin. Di masa kecil yang bahagianya, Minhyuk itu bisa dikatakan sosok yang pendiam dengan penampilan culun namun sangat suka memasak. Dia tipikal orang manut-manut, jadi dia pasrah waktu orang tuanya berharap dia kerja kantoran. Setelah resign dari marketing, Minhyuk menekuni passionnya di dunia pastry dan kopi. Dia punya wibawa sekelas pengusaha tapi hati selembut Haneul. Dia sosok yang sensitif dan pekerja keras.**

 **5\. Para MC**

 **MC yang akan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya adalah Haneul dan Minhyuk. Jadi bisa dikatakan Suzuya adalah players udah tamat main MM sementara Haneul dan Minhyuk masih main. Minhyuk sendiri hanya main di Jaehee route karena dia laki-laki.**

 **Yah, mungkin segitu aja dulu soal para MC. Kalau ada pertanyaan bisa diajukan lagi.. ^^**

 **Thanks thanks..**


	17. Orange Line

**Finally~... Yeaaah... Babak baru... \\*o*/**

 **Chapter ini masih dikit karena baru pembukaan. Sama kayak chapter pertama.**

 **Dan untuk chapter kali ini, saya mengkreditkan Game of Thrones karena :**

 **1\. The Wolf & The Dragon adalah nama lain dari The Dragon & The Wolf yang merupakan episode final season 7 Game of Thrones.**

 **2\. Rhaega Dargaryen adalah salah satu tokoh dari A Song of Ice & Fire yang notabene merupakan novel asal Game of Thrones. Nama yang bener adalah Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaegar sendiri baru muncul di episode terakhir kemarin, tapi PERCAYALAH saya selalu punya potrait di kepala kalau Rhaegar itu bakal seperti Legolas di LOTR. Rambut panjang, wajah tampan, tinggi ideal. Aktornya tampan, tapi wig merusak semuanya.. T_T. Yah, salahkan saya yang berekspektasi terlalu banyak dari penjabaran sosok Rhaegar sendiri, baik di TV maupun di buku.  
**

 **Sedikit penjelasan : Rhaegar Targaryen adalah putra mahkota dari Klan Targaryen. Targaryen sendiri dikenal dengan rambut putih perak dan good look. Rhaegar diceritakan sebagai putra mahkota yang sosoknya rupawan dalam sejarah. Mengingat ada yang punya rambut putih di MM, terbayang kan bagaimana ekspektasi saya terhadap Rhaegar? Yang tak lain dan tak bukan menyerupai Zen.**

 **3\. MM menceritakan sedikit tentang LOTR. Berhubung saya gak nonton LOTR, saya ganti LOTR-nya sama Game of Thrones aja ya.. - w -**

 **Buat yang belum pernah nonton, coba deh tonton.. :D**

* * *

 **00.01 (Haneul, 707, Zen, Jumin, Yoosung, Jaehee)**

707 : "Elly."

Haneul : "Zabeth."

707 : "3RD…!"

707 : "LOLOLOLOL"

Jumin : "…"

Jumin : "Sepertinya hanya aku, Asisten Kang, dan V saja yang dewasa di organisasi ini."

Zen : "HEY..!"

Yoosung : / _cry_

Jaehee : "Menggunakan _emote_ seperti itu semakin membuatmu tidak terlihat dewasa, Yoosung."

Yoosung : _/gloomy_

707 : "Jadi apa harus kupanggil Elly?"

707 : "Atau Liza?"

Haneul : "Atau Betty?"

707 : "BETH..!"

707 : "BETH~.."

707 : "BETTY~.."

Jumin: "Yang benar Elizabeth 3rd."

Jumin : "Aku tidak merestui nama lain."

707 : "LOLOLOLOL."

Jaehee : "Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Han."

Jaehee : "Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak anda pergi berbulan madu."

Jaehee : "Apa anda sudah memutuskan waktu untuk pulang?"

Yoosung : "Ya, _hyung_. Kapan kau pulang?"

Yoosung : "Elizabeth sepertinya sangat merindukanmu."

Yoosung : "Aku juga ada UAS beberapa hari lagi." _/cry_

Jumin : "Cuaca sangat buruk di sini. Banyak penerbangan ditutup."

Zen : "Huh, kau tidak bohong, kan?"

Zen : "Jangan bilang kau betah di sana."

Zen : "Terhanyut bulan madu, jadi malas pulang. Lol."

Jumin : "…"

Jumin : "Ya, sedikit."

Zen : "lolol."

707 : "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL..!"

Jaehee: "…"

Jaehee : "Dengan sangat saya memohon, Tuan Han."

Jaehee : "Kembalilah secepatnya ^^"

Jaehee : "Banyak urusan menanti anda."

Jumin : "Tidak bisakah ayah meng _handle_ nya?"

Jaehee : "Direktur Han sudah memiliki banyak urusan, Tuan Han."

Jaehee : "Lagipula, beberapa hal diekspektasikan untuk diselesaikan dengan anda."

Jaehee : "Rapat dengan pihak Bank, misalnya."

Jaehee : "Beberapa orang hanya ingin mengurusnya bersama anda."

Jaehee : "TERUTAMA WANITA."

Jumin : "Wanita selalu merepotkan."

Jumin : "Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa aku telah beristri? Aku harus menjaga perasaan istriku."

Jaehee : "Yah, tidak semua dari mereka berharap pada itu." _/flower_

Jumin : "Aku tidak tahu kapan pulang."

Jumin : "Berikan padaku semua kontak orang yang perlu aku urus. Akan aku coba beri pengertian pada mereka."

Jumin : "Kau bisa menyelesaikan sisanya 'kan, Asisten Kang?"

Jaehee : "Baik, Tuan Han."

Jumin : "Bagus."

Jumin : "Aku harus _log out_. Kami akan keluar untuk makan malam."

Jumin : "Permisi, semuanya."

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**_

Jaehee : "…"

Jaehee : _/sigh_

Jaehee : "Pekerjaanku bertambah lagi~.."

Zen : "Semangat, Jaehee~.."

Jaehee : "Terima kasih, Zen."

Jaehee : "Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin tidak punya waktu."

Jaehee : "Aku bahkan belum menonton rekaman pertunjukanmu di Hongkong."

Jaehee : "Padahal DVD-nya sudah tiba di rumahku sejak 3 hari yang lalu." _/sob_

Zen : "Oh, akhirnya..!"

Zen : "Akhirnya peranku dibahas di sini…!"

Zen : "Kau membeli _copy_ aslinya?"

Jaehee : "Ya, tentu saja."

Haneul : "The Wolf and The Dragon?"

Zen : "Kau tahu juga, Haneul?"

Jaehee : "Ya, betul."

Jaehee : "Kau sudah menontonnya, Haneul?"

Haneul : "Tentu, Zen. Aku masih berada di _fanbase_ mu ^^."

Haneul : "Belum. Yang kudengar sangat romantis. Aku hanya melihat beberapa cuplikan video dari _fansite_."

Jaehee : "Kudengar juga sangat bagus."

Jaehee : "Aku ingin sekali melihat Zen sebagai pangeran."

Zen : "Hihi.. lolol."

Zen : "Kau tahu? Para pencari aktor menemukanku di detik-detik keputusasaan mereka."

Zen : "Mereka bilang kalau mereka sudah melakukan _casting_ terhadap puluhan aktor hanya untuk mencari sosok yang tepat untuk peran tersebut."

Zen : "Lalu mereka memilihku. Salah satu alasannya karena warna rambutku. Mereka bilang aku sangat tampan dengan rambut warna putih."

Zen : "Cocok sekali dengan peran yang akan aku bawakan sebagai Rhaega Dargaryen." _/wink_

Zen : "Para kru tidak henti-hentinya memujiku di hari pertama lol. Mereka terus memuji bahwa aku adalah sosok ideal Prince Rhaega di dunia nyata." _/shine_

Yoosung : "Rhaega?"

707 : "Rhaega Dargaryen lolol."

Yoosung : "Rhaega... GAME OF KINGS?!"

Haneul : "Aku ingin sekali menontonnya.. X("

Jaehee : "Kita bisa menonton bersama kalau kau mau, Haneul."

Jaehee : "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang pas."

Jaehee : "Kalenderku sudah sangat penuh dengan semua agenda." _/sigh_

Yoosung : "Kalau tidak salah, Jumin- _hyung_ berjanji akan memberimu liburan sepulang nanti kan, Jaehee?"

Jaehee : "…"

Jaehee : "Ya."

Jaehee : "Aku mulai lupa soal itu."

Jaehee : "Lagipula, aku sedang tidak ingin mengingatnya sekarang."

Jaehee : "Mengingatnya pun percuma."

Jaehee : "Semakin hari, aku semakin pesimis liburan itu akan datang." _/sob_

Zen : "Si Mr. CEO."

Zen : "Mengapa tidak dia biarkan saja kau pergi berlibur?"

Zen : "Kau mengepalai banyak asisten kan, Jaehee?"

Jaehee : "Itu memang benar. Hanya saja Tuan Han lebih memercayakan semua hal padaku."

Jaehee : "Selain itu, banyak dari asisten di sini masih belum dapat dilepas untuk bekerja sendiri. Aku pun masih kewalahan mengontrol pekerjaan mereka."

Jaehee : "Sekalipun Tuan Han memperbolehkanku pergi, aku akan merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan semua pekerjaan."

Zen : "Salut."

Zen : "Kau sangat berdedikasi, Jaehee. Juga sangat bertanggungjawab."

707 : " _RESPECT_ ~…!"

Yoosung : "Jumin- _hyung_ …"

Yoosung : "Aku harap ia juga segera pulang.." _/cry_

Yoosung : "Aku sudah capek dengan Elizabeth."

Yoosung : "Sudah berapa hari?"

Yoosung : "LOLOL-ku terganggu sejak kedatangannya."

Yoosung : " **DAN SEBENTAR LAGI UAS**."

707 : "Lolol."

Yoosung : "Setiap pulang kuliah, kamarku berantakan, bulunya ada di mana-mana."

Jaehee : "Ya Tuhan."

Yoosung : "Pernah sekali waktu makanannya yang kutuang berserakan di lantai, minumannya membasahi bukuku, dan susunya mendatangkan semut."

Zen : "Aku tidak sudi membayangkannya."

Yoosung : "Kuliahku jadi tak tenang. Pergi ke manapun tak tenang. Aku harus selalu mengawasinya."

Yoosung : "Tapi setiap kali aku ada di kost-an, aku juga merasa tersiksa. Jika main LOLOL, ia akan sengaja tidur di _keyboard_ ku. Jika aku belajar atau tidur, dia akan terus menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya padaku sambil terus mengeong."

707 : "Awwww"

707 : "Aku"

707 : " _JELLY_..!"

707 : _/sob_

Haneul : "Mungkin dia bosan dan ingin bermain denganmu?"

707 : "YA."

707 : "AJAK."

707 : "DIA."

707 : "MAIIINNNN…!"

Yoosung : "Ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu."

707 : "Kalau kau tidak mau, berikan Elly padaku~…"

Yoosung : "TIDAAAAK…!"

Yoosung : "..."

Zen : "Orang waras macam apa yang akan memberimu kucing, Seven? Lol."

Jaehee : "Sebenci apapun aku pada si K, kurasa akan ada momen dariku mengasihaninya jika dia berada di tanganmu, Luciel."

707 : "Ouch…" _/sob_

707 : "KENAPAAAA…?!"

Yoosung : "Aku pernah membelikannya benang gulung, tapi ia tidak begitu menyukainya."

Yoosung : "Pernah sekali waktu aku mengabaikannya saat tidur siang. Kau tahu yang terjadi?"

Yoosung : "Ternyata _litter box_ nya sudah penuh dan belum sempat kuganti. Jadi dia mengencingi tas mahal yang sengaja kubeli untuk kado di ulang tahunku sendiri." _/cry_

Jaehee : "Kasihan."

Yoosung : "Ya."

Yoosung : "Tasnya sungguh bagus. Dan bau pesingnya tidak kunjung hilang walaupun sudah dua kali kucuci sendiri dengan deterjen T.T"

Jaehee : "Bukan tasnya, tapi kau."

Jaehee : "Beli kado sendiri untuk dirimu sendiri."

Yoosung : _/gloomy_

Yoosung : _/cry_

Yoosung : _/cry_

Zen : "Lolol."

707 : " _Savage_ AF..!"

Jaehee : "Dimohon untuk tidak mengumpat di _chatroom_."

707 : "Lolololoololol."

Jaehee : "Oh."

Jaehee : "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus saat ini."

Jaehee : "Sesuatu mengharuskanku kembali ke realita."

Zen : " _Bye_ , Jaehee~.."

Haneul : "Jangan lupa makan, Jaehee~.."

Yoosung : "Semangat, nuna..."

Jaehee : "Terima kasih semuanya."

Jaehee : "Kau juga, Haneul."

Jaehee : "Jangan lupa makan malam."

 _ **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**_

* * *

 **17.35**

Kurentangkan kedua tanganku ke atas selagi menarik tubuh kuat-kuat.

Sudah berapa jam?

Lima?

Oh. Bahu dan punggungku terasa pegal.

Masih ada ratusan halaman yang harus kuedit kali ini.

Dari sekian banyak proyek yang kuterima, mungkin inilah yang paling berat. Di proyek kali ini, aku diharuskan mengedit sebuah translasi novel terjemahan berbumbu medis. Banyak sekali istilah kedokteran yang harus aku maniskan translasinya agar nyaman dibaca penduduk Korea. Sebagai yang terbiasa mengedit novel lokal atau translasi novel umum, pekerjaanku kali ini terasa dobel.

Di waktu istirahat sekaligus senggang ini, kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi ruang apartemen sejenak. Selain untuk menggerakkan sendi-sendi yang sudah lama berdiam, ada tanaman di balkon yang harus aku sirami di awal senja ini.

Siluet oranye muda terhampar luas sepanjang mata memandang. Di kejauhan, aku melihat kawanan burung terbang menuju matahari yang semerah kuning telur berlapiskan gochujang. Leherku turut merasakan sepoi angin sore Seoul. Berbarengan dengan telinga yang mendengar riuh macam suara klakson dan hara para manusia yang baru saja pulang dari aktivitas mereka. Lalu kuberpikir : sejak berapa lama aku hidup seperti ini?

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak insiden _chat_ misterius di ponselku. Banyak orang menyebutnya takdir, untukku bergabung di RFA dengan cara demikian. Namun aku selalu mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Mungkin pada saat itu, kebetulan aku lah satu-satunya orang tolol yang mudah percaya begitu saja. Saat itu tengah malam, ingat? Orang lain mungkin sudah tidur, belajar, lembur, atau berkencan. Dan ponsel sedang tidak bersama mereka. Sementara itu, sebagian orang lainnya yang menerima pesan tersebut cukup pintar untuk mengabaikan dan melanjutkan hidup.

Hacker misterius itu tidak pernah muncul kembali. Identitasnya pun masih belum dapat diketahui. Seven menulis beberapa hari lalu di _chatroom_ bahwa orang ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai saingan idealnya. Pujian bagi hacker tersebut. God Seven belum pernah dikalahkan. Dalam ratusan cara yang Seven lakukan, hacker tersebut selalu dapat berhasil lolos atau menyerangnya balik dengan hantaman tak terduga.

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

* * *

Sepertinya horizon oranye tidak hanya berpihak pada Haneul. Jauh dari Haneul, maupun Jumin dan Suzuya di benua lain, lembayung kemerahan terhampar sedemikian luas menghiasi lahan pedesaan asri yang mulai menyepi. Berkat suasana remang-remang senja, kawasan persawahan di desa ini mulai sepi dari para petani penyebar bibit padi. Tidak ada kata cacat untuk pemandangan yang tersaji ini. Sebagai bentuk penghargaan, seorang pemuda duduk di gundukan tanah berumput yang lebih tinggi untuk menawar takjub menikmatinya. Dengan kamera profesional, ia memotret semua hamparan indah ini dari berbagai _angle_ yang tepat. Ia memotret seakan mata dan hatinya tahu hasil macam apa yang ingin didapatkan. Dua senjatanya sejak awal, karena hasil manapun yang ia ambil tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Satu hal yang membuatnya buyar.

Suara mesin jeep pada jalan beraspal di atasnya sangat menarik perhatian. Seorang nenek renta yang sedang menenteng cucu berdiri di dekat jeep tersebut. Nenek itu baru saja pulang dari persawahan, ia kira.

Telinganya tidak sampai untuk mendengar percakapan antara si nenek dengan si pengendara mobil. Yang jelas, nenek itu dan cucunya kembali menyusuri jalan dengan tenang dan si mobil jeep kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang berbeda arah.

* * *

Haneul baru saja menyelesaikan tugas menyalakan lampu di seantero apartemen. Duduk di ruang tengah saat kembali, tangannya menyambar sebuah _cup_ berisi nasi berbumbu. _Take out_ menjadi pilihan hari itu sebagai menu makan malam sekaligus teman menonton TV hingga menjelang larut.

Cukup beristirahat, sang editor memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja dan menyudahi acara menonton TV. Berdiri dari sofa, tidak sengaja matanya mendongak ke langit-langit. Di tengah bidangnya menempel sebuah lampu hias bertangkai besi hitam dengan 8 kail penyanggah lampu yang memutar. Modelnya yang klasik dan eksklusif sangat mencuri perhatian. Bentuknya yang begitu artistik. Juga karena bulatan kecil mengilat pada tangkai besar di antara dua kail yang menghadapnya.

Ia memperhatikan bulatan itu dengan seksama selama beberapa detik. Dengan adanya dorongan hati yang kuat, tangan kanannya diangkat dan dilambaikan ke arah bulatan tersebut. Seakan sedang menyapa seseorang. Cukup lama, tangan itu kemudian turun dan kembali melenggang di samping tubuhnya yang semampai. Haneul baru saja membalikkan diri dan berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ruang kerja ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Senyum tersimpul mendapati identitas sang pemanggil. "Halo?"

"Hai jugaa~..," balas dari sana.

"Hai juga?" Haneul balik bertanya sambil melanjutkan langkah, menghampiri meja kerja dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kau melambaikan tangan ke kamera untuk menyapaku, kan?"

"Oh ya? Masa?"

"Yaw."

"Kau yakin? Karena aku menyapa cicak di langit-langit."

"Awww~…"

"Yeaaahh~…"

Keduanya terkikik kecil. Keduanya merona di bagian pipi.

"Jadi… kau sudah makan, hnn? Oke, ini pertanyaan jemu. Tidak perlu dijawab."

"Bagaimana jika menanyakan menu yang aku makan?"

"Hnn… haruskah? Bungkus _rice box_ dari VFC cukup khas. Kurasa aku tidak salah melihatnya."

"Jadi kau tahu? Huft… membosankan," gumam Haneul dengan nada kecewa.

"Hohoho~.. jangan remehkan pekerjaan hacker, nona muda."

"Jadi, apalagi yang kau tahu?"

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu?" balas Seven dibarengi kunyahan renyah pada suapan Honey Buddha Chips. "Sebagai contohnya, kau pernah mendapat nilai lima di ulangan Sejarah saat duduk di kelas enam SD."

"Kau yakin aku mengalaminya?" Haneul sendiri lupa soal ini.

"Yup yup."

Ia tidak ambil pusing perihal nilai sejarah yang sudah jadi sejarah. Ketika terlintas sebuah ide di benaknya, senyum menggoda muncul diikuti kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir. "Jadi… Tuanku Seven tahu segalanya?"

" _That's my name, babe~.."_

"Oh… Jadi kau tahu tiga ukuran tubuhku juga? Lingkar dada misalnya, yaitu-."

"Stop. STOP. STOOOPPP!" Potong Seven histeris. Hampir saja ia terjatuh dari kursinya karena bereaksi.

Haneul terkekeh. Ia pun melanjutkan. "Jadi… kau tahu?"

"TIDAK..!"

"Mau tahu?"

"A-Aihh..! J-JANGAN..! INFORMASI SEPERTI ITU HARUS TETAP JADI RAHASIA..! Ga-aahh…! AARGHH... IRGHHH... URGH…!"

Suara aneh Seven menimbulkan gelak tawa tersendiri pada Haneul. Sang intel muda dapat mendengar puasnya tawa tersebut. Di monitornya, Haneul sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ohh.. Kau senang sekali, huh? Selalu ada akibat dari menertawakan hacker berbahaya sepertiku, kau tahu?"

"Oh ya? Kyaa.. aku takuuwt~," balas Haneul sembari meledek.

"Aku seriuusss~…"

"Oh yaa~?"

"Yaaa~… Huuh..! Kenapa tidak ada yang pernah menganggapku serius, sih? Sama seperti mencintai Elly."

"Kau menggigit lehernya, mengajaknya berputar-putar di udara. Tanda cinta yang bagus," balas Haneul sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak terlalu fokus, tapi setidaknya berusaha.

"Elly itu sangat _cute_. _SO KEWWWT_ ~..! Bulunya, matanya, telapak kakinya, dan ekspresinya yang penuh cinta saat melihatku~. Oh, Elly~.. Mengapa tidak ada satupun yang percaya bahwa kita saling mencintai?! Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya aku seorang pecinta kucing~? Oh.. Owh… Ouch…~"

"Aku percaya."

"Huhuhu. Bahkan kau tidak menganggapku serius. Hiks hiks hiks."

"Tidak. Aku percaya, kok." Haneul menghentikan pekerjaannya. Seven yang berada di sisi lain jadi mendengarkan.

"Terlepas dari cara anehmu memperlakukan kucing, aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar menyukai mereka."

Seven membisu. Masih tidak percaya Haneul akan berkata begitu. Setidaknya, ia berpikir bahwa Haneul tengah menjahilinya lagi saat ini. "… Kau serius?"

"Hu-um. Zen- _oppa_ misalnya. Ia selalu menganggap cara Jumin- _oppa_ mencintai istrinya sangat tidak wajar. Bukankah semua orang juga bingung pada awalnya mengapa Suzu- _eonni_ dapat balik mencintainya? Juga Echo Girl yang memuja Zen- _oppa_ hingga rela membeli celana dalam bekas pakainya seharga ratusan ribu won. Yoosung? Seberapa besar cintanya pada LOLOL? Semua orang punya cara tersendiri untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya. Terlepas dari anggapan bahwa itu mungkin cara yang aneh bagi sebagian orang. Mengapa tidak dengan dirimu?"

"… O-oh…" Seven _speechless_. Pipinya menghangat dan melalui monitor itu ia melihat Haneul masih di depan laptop. Perempuan itu tidak menyentuh _keyboard_ sama sekali dan tersenyum sangat tulus. Seperti isyarat bahwa Park yang jauh tengah menikmati percakapan ini. "… Oh.. AKHIRNYA…! AKHIRNYA SESEORANG MENGERTI AKU…! Haruskah aku senang? Terharu? Lol. Oh.. _well_.."

Senyum Haneul melebar.

"GAAAH…! SENANGNYAAAA~…! Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Dengan Zen- _hyung_. Sudah merasa lebih baik, lol? Atau semakin rinduu~..?"

"Ah… Zen, ya?" Haneul mencari kata yang pas. "… Aku sudah tidak begitu memikirkannya lagi."

"Yakin, lol?"

"Ya. Aku yakin. Kepergiannya ke Hongkong sangat membantu. Lagipula…" Haneul mendiam.

Seven jadi penasaran. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "… Lagipula apa?"

Senyum Haneul tersungging dengan sendirinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Lagipula… Ada yang lebih aku sukai."

Ada yang aneh dari Seven. Matanya melihat ke segala arah yang mungkin, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, jantungnya semakin labil berdetak, suhu tubuhnya meningkat padahal kini ia hanya mengenakan sleeveless shirt hitam di ruangan ber-AC, tangannya refleks menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, dan pipinya memerah. "... S-siapa?"

Waktu terasa lama sekali. Jeda yang sengaja diciptakan Haneul menjadikan saat itu momen harap-harap pasti. "Dia adalah….. MIE INSTAAAAANNN…!"

Seven membatu. Sejenak sebelum mengerti maksudnya. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL…!"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL…!"

"Aaaahh… Sial…! Kupikir hanya Yoosung dan aku saja pecundang yang suka makanan sampah. Tapi nyatanya masih ada satu orang lagi. Duh… kupikir kau akan menyebut nama seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Ya.. Siapapun. Seseorang dengan wajah kurang lebih seperti Zen, misalnya? Kenapa mie instan?"

"Kenapa? Karena mie instan adalah yang paling setia di dunia ini. Murah, enak, kenyang. Kau tahu siapa yang menemaniku saat hujan turun? Mie. Tahu siapa yang sudi mendengar curhatku saat dimarahi bos? Mie instan. Siapa yang menemaniku di kala tidak punya uang dan kelaparan? Mie instan. Saat aku patah hati karena Zen, siapa yang menghiburku hingga tertidur? Mie instan. Lihat, kan? Mie instan adalah teman setia."

"Yaaa…! Lololol…! Sebagai penggemar makanan instan, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Oh. Apa kau sudah menonton drama musikal Zen- _hyung_ di Hongkong?"

"Hmm… belum. Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menontonnya. Kau mau?"

"EEEH?!" Haneul terkesiap. "Kau sudah menontonnya?!"

"Yup yup."

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Dengar. Drama musikal itu berkaitan dengan TV Series favoritku. Itu serial paling populer saat ini. Semua orang membicarakannya..! Bukan hal yang sulit mendapatkan _soft copy_ drama ini~..."

Haneul merengut curiga. "… Ilegal, ya?"

"Mau tidaaak~..?"

"MAUUU….!"

"Lolololol..! Tapi jangan bilang apa-apa pada _hyung_ , ya? Ini rahasia di antara kita berdua saja~.."

" _Nod nod_..!" Haneul antusias.

"Okay~…" Jari-jari Seven menari sibuk di atas _keyboard_. "Aku baru saja menguploadnya. Linknya akan kukirim lewat e-mail. Mungkin sekitar dua jam lagi baru selesai. Atau lebih."

Suka cita menyelimuti Haneul. "Waaah… Senangnyaaa~… Aku sudah tidak sabar! Terima kasih, Seven~…"

" _Thank me later_. Kadang videonya suka rusak. HAHAHA. Oh. Hoaaaahmmm~… _Widdle Ceven co clippy_ ~…" NB : ( _Little Seven so sleepy_ ).

" _Oh, my sweet poor widdle boy~…"_

"Aaaarghhh~… Tubuhku lelah. Duh.. Si bos belum menghubungiku juga. Yah, mungkin itu tandanya aku dipersilahkan tidur sekarang."

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur~…"

"Ya. Ehm." Seven berdeham. "Kau juga tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut, kay?"

"Siap, God Seven…!"

"LOL. Ya sudah. Aku tutup, ya? _Bye_ ~.."

" _Bye~…"_

PIP

* * *

Di sisi yang lain, seberang yang jauh, 707 tidak dapat melelapkan dirinya dalam tidur. Sudah berapa pose dilakukan demi _spot_ nyaman pengundang kantuk, namun tidak ada yang berhasil satupun.

Apa yang membuatnya tetap terjaga?

Apa yang membuat detak jantungnya tidak mereda?

Ia tahu ia lelah, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semangat, senang.

Ia tidak tahu apa.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum konyol yang tak kunjung berhenti mencuat. Ia sampai merasa malu karenanya.

Menyerah dengan usaha di atas ranjang, agen 707 memikirkan hal lain yang kiranya akan lebih menyenangkan. Apa itu? Berhubung tidak ada tugas untuk dilakukan, 707 meraih ponselnya. Mungkin beberapa meme akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Mungkin..

Tapi sebelum niat itu diwujudkan, jarinya secara sukarela menekan aplikasi RFA di layar utama. Ia masuk dan mendapati Haneul masih _online_ –yang secara misterius- membuatnya senang. Ia dan perempuan itu memang sangat akrab beberapa minggu terakhir. Di luar dugaan, editor itu ternyata sangat mengerti bahasanya yang bagi sebagian orang merupakan bahasa kaum alien.

' _Bosan. Super duper bosan. Enaknya ngapain, ya?'_

Super duper _excited_ , 707 enggan melihat layar ponselnya. Enggan hingga terdengar suara pesan masuk datang.

' _Buat 1000 origami kucing…!'_

Demikianlah pesan dari Haneul yang membuatnya berpikir sejenak. Bukan karena ide itu tidak masuk akal. Bahkan sangat masuk akal menurutnya. Yang membuatnya terdiam sejenak adalah pujian atas ide luar biasa itu. Bagaimana bisa Haneul memikirkan ide tersebut? Dan kucing sebagai objeknya..?!

' _BRILIANN~…! Di tempatku ada banyak sekali kertas..!'_

' _Sebaiknya aku pilah-pilah dulu kertasnya. Agar tidak ada berkas kerja yang terpakai lol."_

* * *

Berkat saran dari Haneul, malam itu Seven masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas di rumahnya. Bau kertas lama menyambut begitu ia masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Ruangan itu sudah didesain sedemikian rupa agar tidak lembab sama sekali. Jika ditanya apa isi ruangan tersebut, puluhan kardus besar nan berat adalah jawabannya.

Beberapa arsip disimpan di sini. Sebagian di ruangan lain yang penataannya lebih rapi dan juga lebih sekretif. Kertas kerja intelijen seperti ini tidak pernah boleh dibuang begitu saja. Semuanya diarsip berdasarkan tahun proyek pelaksanaan.

Untuk misinya kali ini, Seven secara bijak memilih kardus yang diletakkan cukup terpojok dan berdebu. Sambil bersenandung, ia membukanya seperti menguak isi peta harta karun. Ratusan memori menyeruak dari ingatan seiring dengan dirinya memeriksa dokumen apa yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Memang benar bahwa semua kertas di sana adalah kertas kerja yang gagal dan konsep, namun ada beberapa hal yang Seven pilih untuk disimpan. Sebagai kenang-kenangan maupun bahan pembelajaran di kemudian hari. Mudah sekali baginya memutuskan nasib dokumen-dokumen lawas tersebut.

Sampai ke yang paling dasar, barulah dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang antara. Layaknya prinsip harta karun sungguhan, hal termahal adalah yang terkubur di paling bawah. Dikeluarkanlah kertas berukuran besar tersebut dan direntangkannya. Tidak ada kenangan yang terngiang keluar, baik manis maupun pahit. Hanya bimbang yang semakin menjadi.

Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Haruskah ia jujur pada Haneul?

Perihal cetak biru instalasi perangkat untuk apartemen Rika yang ada di tangannya kini.


	18. Shadow Among Men

**Chapter 18 : Shadow Among Men**

 **Naka-san : Thank you buat reviewnya. Hahaha.. /ketawasedih. Soal V route, saya udah liat banyak banget yang bahas di feed Instagram, tapi belum sempet main karena batere HP yang semakin hari semakin mengkhawatirkan. Jadi gitu pun karena main MM tahun kemarin, sih _/sigh_. Nikmat yang tak terdustakan emang MM ini. Pasti ada sih bagian yang akan saya ambil dari V route, tapi entah mulainya sejak kapan ^^.**

 **Note :**

 **1\. Masih awal-awal & kamus GOT masih berlaku. Hehehe. Ngefans banget saya sama TV Series ini. Walaupun season terakhirnya fanfiction abis.. x'(  
**

 **2\. You know nothing = mockingannya Ygritte (Rose Leslie) buat Jon Snow (Kit Harrington) di TV Series ini.**

 **3\. Bastard = anak haram. Jon Snow itu 'anak haram'nya Ned Stark. Sementara buat Zen, Jumin itu bastard yang artinya kurleb brengsek. Zen ngemocking Jumin karena selain dia brengsek (bastard), dia juga dimocking 'you know nothing' sama Haneul (yang merupakan mockingan untuk Jon Snow, bastard of Winterfell / anak haram dari Winterfell).**

 **~ Valar Morghulis ~**

* * *

..

..

"Kau mau ke mana? T-tunggu aku..!"

"Kita harus segera menaikki perahu itu agar dapat ikut ke kapal besar."

"… T-tapi aku takut."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku di sampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Kau selalu menjagaku. Andai saja aku seberani dirimu."

"Kau tahu? Aku juga takut. Tapi karena ada kau di sampingku, aku jadi lebih berani."

"Mungkinkah ia tidak akan menemukan kita jika sudah berada di kapal besar?"

"Ya. Aku yakin. Setidaknya kita harus mencoba."

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada makanan? Bagaimana jika manusia membenci kita dan membuang kita ke laut?"

"Tidak akan. Manusia selalu menyukai anak kucing. Tikus-tikus pun akan ramah pada kita. Mereka akan bersedia membagi tempatnya bersama kita. Dan setelahnya, kita sudah berada di pulau itu. Sangat jauh dari ibu."

Satu anak kucing menunduk malu. "Aku selalu ingin jadi sepemberani dirimu."

Kucing yang satunya lagi membalas selagi berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Seolah optimis adalah jubah abstraknya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap di sisiku. Berjanjilah. Aku pun akan tetap di sisimu."

* * *

Luciel tertidur.

Lagi.

Dengan kacamata masih bertengger di wajah.

Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka, membesar. Tubuhnya refleks ikut bereaksi untuk duduk lebih tegak. Mata itu kompak dikuceknya tanpa melepas si kacamata.

' _Kembali ke kehidupan,'_ batinnya.

Tugas terakhir yang diberikan Pak Bos begitu menjemukan : _background check_. Ia sampai tertidur saking bosannya mengerjakan. Sejatinya, ia berpikir bahwa tugas itu lebih cocok diberikan pada para anak baru atau pemula. Benar-benar penghinaan terhadap GOD SEVEN seperti dirinya..!

Sempat menguap, Seven kembali pada layar di hadapan dan _keyboard_ di bawah tangan. Jari-jarinya mengetik kata kunci apapun yang kiranya membuat ia menemukan sesuatu. Masih dalam suasana jemu, telinganya mendengar bunyi pertanda pintu utama terbuka.

Jarinya kaku, otaknya berskenario soal kemungkinan terburuk selaku risiko profesi. Matanya melirik ke arah _screen_ CCTV di dekat pintu masuk. Seseorang terlihat di koridor dan dia tidak kenal siapa itu.

Pelan-pelan, tangan kirinya merayap ke kolong meja untuk meraih sesuatu. Setelah menggenggam benda tersebut, ia menarik tangan sama pelan seperti saat merayap barusan. Senihil mungkin ia usahakan suara yang keluar ketika menodongkannya ke arah jam 1, satu-satunya jalan keluar si penyusup.

Debaran jantung kian menjadi. Ludah masuk terpaksa melewati kerongkongannya selagi telunjuk bersiap di depan pelatuk guna membela diri. Saat dirinya semakin tegang, muncul sosok yang memulai ini semua.

"Yo," sapa orang tersebut. Dalam aksen yang cukup tidak biasa. Wajahnya mengerut sembari memamerkan buku besar bersampul emas di udara. Tangan yang satunya lagi menenteng kuat koper kulit hijau kehitaman. "Bahasa Arab? _Really_..?!" protesnya pada Luciel yang masih agak jauh.

Menghirup dan menghela nafas lega, _ginger head_ menurunkan pistolnya. "Hhh~… Kau ternyata."

Pria yang baru masuk itu menuruni beberapa anak tangga lebar untuk menghampiri sang empunya rumah. Luciel dapat mencium bau keringat dan lelah orang tersebut seraya jubah hitamnya mengalun selagi berjalan. " _Valar morghulis_."

" _Valar dohaeris_ ," balas Luciel yang masih lesu sekaligus lega tepat ketika pria itu duduk di dekatnya.

Pria itu merengut kembali manakala menangkap jemari agen _ginger_ merayap ke kolong meja untuk menyimpan senjata api barusan. "… Kau mau menembakku?!"

" _Nyaris_. Kupikir kau orang lain. Rambutmu lebih panjang dari saat terakhir bertemu. Beda warna juga."

'Tch' adalah balasan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Bagaimana London, Agen Vanderwood?"

Terdengar hembusan nafas cukup keras dari pria bernama Vanderwood itu. "Baik-baik saja. Jika saja orang-orang di sana menyadari bahwa ada penjahat besar di antara mereka, maka akan lain ceritanya."

"Kau menikmatinya, hnn?"

Mata Vanderwood mendelik sebal sesaat. "Misinya? Oh tidak. Tikus bukan menu favoritku."

"Imbalannya cukup untuk membeli steak premium seumur hidup. Sudah kutransfer semuanya pagi ini."

"Sudah masuk. Aku mengeceknya sebelum kemari."

Ruangan menghening dari suara manusia. Digantikan dengan suara tuts yang dipijak.

"Jadi bagaimana… pernikahannya?" Tuan Vanderwood angkat bicara.

Luciel masih terus mengetik. "Hnn? Lumayan."

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak," jawab 707 singkat dan setegas mungkin.

Vanderwood adalah seniornya dan dia tidak bodoh untuk salah membaca ekspresi dan intonasi Luciel. Namun ia coba mengabaikan. "… Bagus. Aku ke London untuk misi itu menggantikanmu. Sebaiknya saat-saat terakhir itu kau gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk melihatnya yang terakhir kali. Ia cantik sekali hari itu. Ya, aku bicara jujur. Kau tahu yang kubayangkan? Kau menangis tersedu-sedu di pojok kamar mandi atau lorong yang gelap. _But_ yeaah.. baguslah jika pada akhirnya kau tidak menangis."

707 hanya mengangguk, menciptakan kesan bahwa ia sedang sibuk saat ini. Perkataan Vanderwood sedikit banyak berpengaruh padanya. Tentu ia menangis di hari pernikahan Jumin dan Suzuya, tapi tidak dengan meratapinya di pojok atau lorong-lorong yang gelap. Itu sangat mengenaskan. Lagipula, sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya menangis hebat di hari itu, tapi ia sudah lupa sakit macam apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Vanderwood kembali bicara. "… Kita agen rahasia, 707. Bayangan di antara makhluk hidup. Kita punya tugas yang berat untuk menjaga 'mereka yang terlihat'. Tidak akan ada kredit untuk kita. Sangat baik untuk tidak membuat ikatan apapun. Nuna-mu itu sudah ada di tangan yang tepat, kurasa. Jika kau ingin berperan menjaganya, dari sinilah cara yang tepat : tetap menjadi bayangan."

"Biarkan dia tetap berjalan. Aku bayangannya di tanah dan Jumin- _hyung_ matahari yang menemaninya, huh?"

Mata Vanderwood menatap Seven intens. "Ya."

Seven berdeham. " _Knew it_ ," ucapnya pasrah. "… Jadi, selamat datang kembali di Korea, Mister. Lololol."

"Ya. Terima kasih juga untuk Bahasa Arabnya. Aku kemari semalam sia-sia hanya untuk kembali dan mencari penjual kamus Bahasa Arab. Serius, kau menyebalkan."

"Karena jarang yang bisa Bahasa Arab, lol. Sayang sekali. Bahasa Arab itu mudah sekali lol. Harusnya menteri pendidikan menambahkannya ke dalam kurikulum."

Mulut Vanderwood berkomat-kamit mengumpat tanpa suara. "Oh. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ia membuka koper hijau kehitamannya dengan kombinasi angka. Setelahnya, diambil-lah folder setebal Kamus Bahasa Arab yang beberapa saat lalu ia pamerkan di udara. "Dari bos, tepatnya."

Luciel menerima folder tersebut dan melihat isinya selintas. Matanya menyuratkan sorot tidak percaya. "… I…INI KAN…."

"Selamat, agen 707." Vanderwood menyalakan rokoknya.

"Proyek Avatar. Demi Tuhan. Aku mengerjakan proyek ini selama 13 minggu berturut-turut..! Tanpa tidur, tanpa mandi, tanpa makan layak!"

"Satu : Kau memang jarang tidur. Dua : Kau memang jarang mandi. Tiga : Sejak kapan kau makan layak?"

"AKU BARU MENYELESAIKANNYA TIGA HARI YANG LALU…! PROYEK INI DIBUAT AGAR TIDAK BISA DIHANCURKAN..! SEKARANG BOS MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENGHANCURKANNYA? SEGERAAA?!"

"Kau tahu alurnya. Seseorang membayar, bos memerintah. Kali ini, pihak lawan klien itu yang membayar untuk kau menghancurkannya. Itulah kehidupan."

* * *

 **Jumin's Calling (12.04)**

" _Selamat siang. Ini aku, Jumin Han. Kau sudah makan? Ah, maaf mengganggumu di jam makan siang seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Untuk semua oleh-oleh, aku sudah mengirimkannya ke masing-masing alamat anggota RFA. Namun dikarenakan alamatmu merupakan rahasia organisasi dan Zen kini sedang berada di luar negeri, aku terpaksa menitipkannya pada Asisten Kang. Untukmu ada 17 bingkisan, sudah kupastikan. Beberapa barang langsung dipilihkan istriku untukmu. Aku harap semuanya cocok dan kau menyukainya. Aku pun sudah meminta Asisten Kang untuk segera memberitahukannya padamu begitu semua kiriman sudah tiba di sana._

 _Oh, istriku jadi terbangun. Aku tidak tega membuatnya terjaga saat ini. Ini masih awal pagi. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku._

 _Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Ada salam dari istriku untukmu._

 _Selamat siang, Haneul. Selamat beraktivitas."_

…

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak panggilan dari Jumin- _oppa_ waktu itu. Semalam Jaehee- _eonni_ memintaku untuk datang ke tempatnya guna mengambil semua bingkisan dari _oppa_ yang sudah sampai ke tempatnya dengan selamat. Alhasil, aku ke tempat _eonni_ tadi pagi sekali. Sedini mungkin sebelum dirinya pergi berangkat kerja. Seperti yang kuingat dan _oppa_ katakan, semuanya ada 17 bingkisan. **DAN SEMUANYA BERUKURAN BESAR.**

Membawa pulang mereka semua adalah kerja keras. Mulai dari memasukkannya ke dalam taksi, mengeluarkannya saat sampai, dan mengangkutnya ke kamar apartemen ini. Memang ada orang yang membantuku membawanya, tapi melihat tampak luar semua bingkisan ini yang begitu eksklusif, aku jadi selalu merasa was-was. Pasalnya, bungkus luar yang terlihat mahal ini membuatku berpikir bahwa isinya tidak akan jauh lebih murah. Entah harus berapa bulan menyisihkan gajiku hanya untuk membeli salah satunya.

Perlu kusampaikan bahwa acara buka bingkisan ini membuatku berdebar-debar sejak awal. Sejak mencium bau kotak-nya, kutegaskan. Ada aroma gudang khas kargo, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menyembunyikan wewangian lembut yang asing. Dapat kubayangkan suasana Eropa, tempatnya berasal. Langit biru berawan gemuk dengan kota-kotanya yang indah, batu-batu penyusun tembok yang tua dan kecoklatan, roti hangat dan keju yang baru matang, serta aroma manis mawar merah muda yang baru saja mekar. Perancis, kota yang sangat romantis.

Para bingkisan ini membuatku terlena hingga lupa waktu. Satu bingkisan dapat membuatku _fangirling_ hingga beberapa menit maupun jam. Parfum, boneka, _blouse_ , sepatu, perhiasan, aksesoris. Kucoba mereka di hadapan cermin dan semuanya membuatku terlihat sangat berbeda. Haneul si penjual korek api mendadak berubah menjadi Haneul sang putri bangsawan. Semuanya begitu bagus dan berkilauan. Entah terima kasih macam apa yang harus kuberikan pada _oppa_ dan _eonni_ untuk semua produk _branded_ ini.

Aku menyukai mereka semua, tapi akan selalu ada satu yang paling kita cintai, bukan?

Butuh tujuh bingkisan yang dibuka untuk menemukannya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, yang tercinta dari semua : _knitted set_ dari Murberry. Keduanya berlengan panjang, pink pastel dengan bahan yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Satu bermodel sabrina dan yang satunya lagi bermodel _turtle neck_.

Aaaah~…!

Jika bukan karena rasa cinta dan hak atas kepemilikan, aku akan sangat tak tega menyentuhnya…!

Ini hadiah terbaik seumur hidup..!

* * *

Jaehee Kang merupakan contoh nyata _stereotype_ seorang Capricorn. _Workaholic_ , _stoic_ , serius, ambisius, dan perfeksionis. Murid magangnya yang bicara demikian pada suatu hari. ' _Wanita Capricorn bekerja lebih giat daripada kebanyakan pria_ ,' tambah sang murid tersebut. Ia mengakuinya, tentu dalam hati. Pernah ia ikrarkan di _chatroom_ soal Jumin yang bekerja lebih giat dan jauh lebih _workaholic_ daripadanya. Itu memang benar dan semoga masih begitu. Namun setelah menikah, sang atasan yang tak kunjung pulang dari bulan madunya ini seperti memberikan gagasan baru perihal perubahan pascapernikahan. Entah apakah sudah ada sejak lama pada dirinya –namun tersembunyi- atau memang Suzuya-lah awal dari ini semua, Jumin Han yang seorang Libra memilih penyelarasan dalam hidupnya. Pekerjaan memang penting, tapi hidup hanya sekali.

Nona Kang masih mengeluhkan absennya sang atasan yang tak kunjung pulang. Dirinya jadi lebih sibuk, tentu saja. Han muda pernah berujar bahwa Sang Direktur siap menggantikannya. Namun ternyata tidak sesederhana itu. Sang Direktur kini menaksir seorang janda PR sebuah bank besar. Terima kasih atas kepergian Jumin yang membuat pria separuh baya tersebut menangani urusan perbankan. Setelah itu, beliau kurang bisa Jaehee harapkan. Kini beberapa hal terpaksa ia _handle_ sediri. Lebih cepat dan efektif ketimbang menunggu para Han menyudahi atau menunda urusannya.

Hidup memang semakin berat, tapi ada kesenangan di baliknya. Jaehee Kang merasa sedikit lega. Jauh dari jangkauan sang pimpinan, ia dapat menyalurkan kesenangan terbarunya di tengah jadwal padat penyita hidup.

Melewati hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Jaehee Kang masih tangguh untuk melanjutkan kursus barista dan _pastry_ dari Lee Minhyuk. Kelas ini seperti rumah ketiga untuknya setelah C  & R Tower dan apartemennya sendiri, namun lebih nyaman. Ada wangi kue hangat, bubuk kakao, biji kopi tumbuk, gula dan jahe halus, _steamed milk_ , krim keju, gandum, dan sebagainya. Wewangian ini begitu menenangkan batin, membuatkan alasan untuknya agar selalu kembali. Bahkan di apartemennya yang cukup luas, rapi, dan berkelas, tidak pernah ia merasa senyaman ini. Kapan terakhir kali dirinya mencium aroma hangat seperti roti atau _cake_ di kediamannya? Jaehee tidak ingat.

Selelah apapun fisik dan pikirannya, nona muda ini selalu menyempatkan diri pergi belajar mengolah kafein dan tepung gandum. Anehnya, semua rasa lelah dan penat yang dirasakan menghilang begitu saja saat kakinya menginjak teritori Pengusaha Lee. Tidak ada keluhan soal perut yang lapar atau kecemasan atas penundaan makan malam. Masih atas pikiran bahwa kursus ini adalah tanggungjawabnya, Jaehee Kang belum menyadari bahwa jam-jam kursus justru hal yang paling ditunggunya setiap hari. Bagian dari pekerjaan, ya. Tapi yang paling menyenangkan selama 2 tahun ini.

Prinsip soal memasak yang ia pelajari dari Lee adalah ' _rasakan dengan hati saat membuatnya, baru rasakan dengan lidah saat selesai_ '. Berbeda dengan Minhyuk yang cukup sensitif, Jaehee sangat praktikal. Mungkin inilah sebab Jaehee cukup kesulitan membina _feel_ selama proses sehingga menghasilkan karya yang kurang sesuai. Seolah tidak peduli angka ketidaksempurnaan itu, Kang muda tidak mudah menyerah dan Minhyuk sudi serta sabar membimbingnya.

Minhyuk? Ia tidak merasa dirugikan di sini. Sudah banyak hari berlalu sejak Jaehee Kang mendaftarkan diri dan memilihnya sebagai instruktur. Di luar masalah pendapatan, ada yang menarik dari Asisten Kang. Sebagian peserta kelas memandang Jaehee dalam balutan penuh takjub. Penampilannya yang profesional dan geraknya yang cekatan membuat para mahasiswa melihatnya sebagai _role model_ dunia kerja. Para wanita karir menjadi kaum rendah diri sekaligus pecinta diri sendiri dengan menyebutkan bahwa penampilan Nona Kang begitu serius dan membosankan. Entah siapa di antara mereka yang memulai asumsi bahwa Jaehee seorang lesbian. Para pria dewasa pun tidak berbeda jauh, dengan tambahan rasa takut atas wanita kuat dan mandiri.

Minhyuk seorang pria. Namun ia tidak berpikir demikian. Memang sebelum Jaehee, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perempuan berkacamata, _stoic_ , dan pekerja keras bisa jadi sangat menarik dan membuatnya penasaran. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik maupun wanita seksi di kelas itu, tapi hanya kepada Jaehee-lah mata bening dan sunggingan bibirnya tertuju.

…

"Silahkan?"

Jaehee menoleh ketika suara tersebut terdengar. Tidak hanya sang pemilik suara, ia pun menemukan satu _cup_ moccachino di dekat wajahnya yang tersapu dingin angin malam. Aroma lembut nan lezat moccachino tersebut begitu menyenangkan. Kepulan asapnya yang halus sedikit menghangatkan wajah dan nafasnya. "Oh. Terima kasih."

Balkon lantai 23 _tower_ itu menyajikan pemandangan malam yang super. Kelip lampu tak terbatas seolah menggapai langit yang hitam keunguan. Angin yang meniupi Jaehee cukup kencang, tapi tidak sedingin AC di dalam ruangan sehingga ia merasa lebih nyaman di sana. Begitu juga dengan Minhyuk.

"Luar biasa, bukan? Pemandangannya." Minhyuk memulai sembari menyicip _espresso based_ buatannya. Dengan siku disandarkan pada pagar.

"Ya." Jaehee menyeruput kopinya. "Moccachino?" tebak perempuan itu.

"Tepat."

Jaehee menunjukkan senyum yang segera dihapus oleh sisipan berikutnya. Krim gurih yang baru saja menyapu bibir dan lidah membuatnya ketagihan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan proyek _coffee shop_ nya?" tanya Minhyuk sembari memandang tenang Jaehee.

"Sudah masuk tahap dekor. Hampir rampung. Ada jadwal tes dan _interview_ minggu depan untuk para staf dapur di sana. Ohh… Entah kualifikasi macam apa yang harus saya standarkan."

"Kau bingung dengan kualifikasinya?"

"Ya. Maksud saya, bagaimana caranya mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut adalah kandidat terbaik? Menilai dari cara mereka membuat kopi atau rasanya tentu mudah. Tapi kami hanya membutuhkan empat barista setidaknya. Terakhir saya lihat, ada seratus lima puluh _resume_ yang masuk dan semuanya terlihat potensial. Oh, Tuhan. Entah apa yang harus saya lakukan. _Interview_ terlebih dulu atau tes terlebih dulu? _Interview_ terlebih dulu tentu akan lebih ekonomis, tapi akan sangat menyita waktu. Jika sebaliknya, maka akan cukup banyak biaya bagi perusahaan. Hhh~… Entahlah."

Minhyuk menarik ujung bibir kirinya. "Apa kau selalu secemas ini?"

"Cemas?" Jaehee tidak percaya mendengar itu. "Anda pikir saya cemas?"

"Kau terdengar begitu," sahut Minhyuk santai. "Kupikir rekrutmen adalah tugas HRD?"

Apa yang MInhyuk katakana memang ada benarnya. Jaehee berintrospeksi dan menemukan fakta bahwa ia benar-benar cemas. "… Ya. Memang benar. Saya… Ehm. Ini tugas saya. Atasan saya yang meminta saya untuk mengurus semuanya. Perusahaan pun membiayai saya mengikuti kelas barista adalah untuk hal ini, bukan? Tentu saja jika Tuan Han berada di sini, waktu yang saya miliki setidaknya dapat sedikit lenggang. Mungkin."

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Kau adalah karyawannya dan ia pria yang sedang berbulan madu," balas Minhyuk sambil tersenyum menatap moccachinonya yang tersisa satu sisip lagi.

Perempuan di sana menghembuskan nafas panjang. Terlihat rasa lelah dari caranya melakukan itu.

"Masih belum jelas kapan kepulangannya, hnn?" Minhyuk bertanya lagi.

"Begitulah."

"Minggu depan, ya? Hmm…." Minhyuk terlihat berpikir. "Kau bersedia menerima tangan atau tidak?"

Jaehee menatap heran. "… Tangan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Bantuan. Aku dapat membantumu jika minggu depan. Aku terbiasa mewawancarai orang-orang untuk pekerjaan seperti ini, kau ingat? Aku dapat melakukan _interview_ nya dan menyarankanmu kandidat yang terbaik. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang seperti ini punya sentuhan seni yang bermacam bentuknya. Dan itu tuntutan."

"Ah, itu tidak perlu. Selain sangat merepotkan anda, ini adalah tanggungjawab saya."

"Kau tidak lepas dari tanggungjawabmu, Nona Kang. Kau-lah yang tetap memilih mereka. Aku hanya membantumu menyeleksi untuk menemukan yang terbaik. Dan otomatis dapat membuat pekerjaanmu jadi lebih efektif. Tidak perlu dilakukan di kantormu, bukan?"

"Tapi… saya… bagaimana jika seseorang mengetahui hal ini? Lagipula, saya tidak tahu imbalan macam apa yang pantas untuk membalasnya, Pengusaha Lee."

"Lee MInhyuk saja."

"Ah, iya. Maaf… Lee Minhyuk."

"Aku tidak meminta imbalan apapun. Aku di sini berniat tulus membantumu. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku punya insting dan firasat yang bagus."

Alis Jaehee mengerut. Skeptis, heran. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya adalah Zen. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan yang lain lagi.

"Sungguh." Minhyuk meyakinkan. "Dengar, aku memang bukan lulusan psikologi atau ahli membaca wajah. Aku juga bukan superhero yang dapat membaca pikiran, tapi aku punya pengalaman. Saat menjadi _marketing_ , aku bertemu dengan banyak sekali orang dan belajar banyak darinya. Untuk Oregano sendiri, selama berdirinya, entah sudah berapa ratus pelamar yang aku bawa ke sesi _interview_. Aku tidak hanya mengandalkan logikaku, tapi juga insting."

Mata emas Jaehee bertemu dengan manik obsidian milik Minhyuk. Keduanya tidak berkedip. Dan seperti ada magnet di antara mereka berdua.

"Katakan saja padaku kandidat macam apa yang kau mau. Aku dapat memberikannya padamu."

* * *

 **20.01 (Zen, Yoosung, Haneul, Jumin, 707, Jaehee)**

Zen : " _Night, all_ ~."

Zen : "Ini malam yang romantis."

Zen : _/sent a photo_

Zen : "Pemandangan dari apartemenku~."

Zen : _/shine_

Yoosung : "Maksudmu rumah susun?"

Yoosung : _/sent a photo_

Zen : _/surprised_

Zen : "GAAAAAHH…!"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Zen : "Y"

Haneul : "?"

Zen : "Fyuh, akhirnya."

Zen : "Hai, Haneul."

Zen : "Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membantu."

Zen : _/shine_

 _ **707 has entered the chatroom**_

707 : "LOLOLOLOL~"

707 : "Bilang saja rumah susun, _hyung_ ~."

707 : "Ngomong-ngomong…"

707 : " _Elly is sow cuteee_ ~…! X)"

Yoosung : " _So cute my ass_."

Yoosung : _/glommy_

707 : _/surprised_

707 : " T..!"

Haneul : "Kalau Jaehee- _eonni_ _online_ , dia akan menegurmu, Yoosung."

707 : " T."

707 : _/love_

707 : "Di mana Jaehee-nuna?!"

Yoosung : _/cry_

Yoosung : _/cry_

Yoosung : "Aku sudah cukup menderita T_T"

Yoosung : "Setidaknya biarkan aku melampiaskannya di sini."

Zen : "Aku mengerti penderitaan besar hidup bersama bola bulu itu."

Zen : "Tapi bukankah di foto itu ia sedang tidur?"

Yoosung : "Apa kalian sudah menerima kiriman dari Jumin- _hyung_?"

Yoosung : "Kupikir hadiah untuk Elizabeth harganya lebih mahal dariku."

 _ **Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom**_

Jaehee : "Selamat malam, semuanya."

Zen : "Malam, Jaehee~."

707 : "Mayam."

Haneul : "Malam, Jaehee."

Yoosung : "Malam, nuna."

Jaehee : "Yoosung, aku sungguh mengerti perasaanmu yang tinggal bersama Elizabeth 3rd. Tapi tidak ada alasan untuk menggunakan umpatan di _chatroom_ ini."

Jaehee : "Mohon untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Yoosung : _/glommy_

707 : "LOLOLOL."

Haneul : " _Told ya_ , Yoosungie~.."

Zen : "Kkkkk~.."

Jaehee : "Kuat dugaanku bahwa mangkuk kristal pada foto tersebut adalah tempat minum Elizabeth 3rd yang diberikan oleh Tuan Han."

Zen : "Sudah kuduga."

Yoosung : "Ya."

Yoosung : "Memang benar."

707 : "WOOOOOW…!"

Haneul : "Kristal? +_+?"

Jaehee : "Ia memintaku untuk mengurus sertifikat pembeliannya."

Jaehee : "Mohon jaga baik-baik benda tersebut, Yoosung."

Yoosung : "Tidak perlu khawatir, Jaehee."

Yoosung : "Bahkan Elizabeth pun tidak mengizinkanku untuk memegangnya."

Yoosung : "Ia terus berada di dekat benda itu sejak aku membukanya."

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**_

Jumin : "…"

Jumin : "Hhhh~…"

Jaehee : "Malam, Tuan Han."

Jumin : "Aku tidak habis pikir."

Jaehee : "?"

Jumin : "Mengapa kau selalu ada di sini setiap kali aku _log in_ , Asisten Kang?"

Jaehee : ";;;"

Zen : "Hei, bung. Memangnya kau pikir Jaehee senang melihatmu ada di sini?"

Zen : "Jaehee _online_ lebih dulu. Jika kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, kau tidak perlu _log in_. Simpel, kan?"

Haneul : "Bukankah kau dapat melihat siapa yang sedang _online_ sebelum kau _log in_?"

Jumin : "Memang ada fitur demikian?"

Haneul : " _You know nothing_ , Jumin."

707 : "OMG..!"

Yoosung : "?"

707 : "Lolololol."

Yoosung : "O-ohhh…!"

Yoosung : "Aku mengerti..!"

707 : "Jon Snuuuu~…"

Yoosung : "Haneul, kau menontonnya juga?"

Zen : " _And he's a bastard already_ ~.."

707 : "LOLOLOL."

Jaehee : "Anda dapat membuktikannya saat ini, Tuan Han."

Jumin : "Baiklah."

Jumin : "Akan kucoba."

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**_

707 : "LOLOLOL..!"

Zen : "Si Mr. CEO."

Zen : "Bagaimana bisa ia gaptek teknologi?"

Jaehee : "Ia bahkan tidak tau cara menggunakan _vending machine_."

Yoosung : "Ia bahkan tidak tahu ayam goreng."

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**_

Jumin : "Benar."

Jumin : "Memang ada fitur demikian."

Jumin : "Satu hal lagi."

Jumin : "Aku tahu ayam goreng sekarang."

Zen : "Oke, Mr. CEO~.."

Jumin : "Tujuanku _log in_ adalah untuk mengonfirmasi satu hal."

Jumin : "Apa kalian sudah menerima kirimannya?"

707 : "Sudah~.."

Yoosung : "Sudah."

Jaehee : "Sudah, Tuan Han."

Haneul : "Sudah."

Haneul : "Terima kasih, Jumin. Atas hadiahnya.. ^^"

Jumin : "Aku harap kalian semua menyukainya."

Jumin : "Terutama kau, Haneul."

Jumin : "Istriku bersikeras menemukannya untukmu."

Haneul : "Aku sangat menyukainya, Jumin. Percayalah."

Haneul : "Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada _eonni_."

Jumin : "Tentu saja."

Zen : "Aku belum menerima hadiahmu, tapi…. terima kasih."

Zen : "Aku baru kembali ke Korea minggu depan."

Jumin : "Sama-sama."

Jaehee : "Ngomong-ngomong masalah kembali."

Jaehee : "Tuan Han, apa anda sudah memutuskan waktu untuk kembali? ^^"

Jaehee : "Kehadiran anda sudah sangat ditunggu oleh banyak sekali pihak."

Yoosung : "Ya."

Yoosung : "Termasuk Elizabeth."

Jumin : "Mengenai itu…"

Jumin : "Aku masih belum dapat memutuskannya."

Jaehee : "?"

Yoosung : ";;;;"

Jaehee : "Apa penerbangan kemari masih sulit, Tuan Han?"

Jumin : "Bukan hanya itu."

Jumin : "Musim panen anggur akan datang sebentar lagi."

Jumin : "Konon wine di sini sangat enak rasanya jika dipetik pada musim panen nanti."

Jumin : "Aku ingin sekali melihat proses pengolahan wine di sini."

Jumin : "Aku pun ingin menunjukkannya pada istriku~."

Jaehee : _/sigh_

Yoosung : " _Hyuuuung_ ~ T_T"

Yoosung : "Aku ada UAS sebentar lagi."

Yoosung : "Aku harus belajar~.."

Jumin : "Bukankah Elizabeth 3rd adalah kucing yang manis?"

Yoosung : "…"

Yoosung : "Eng…"

Jumin : "Aku mengerti."

Jumin : "Kau cukup terbebani dengan Elizabeth 3rd, bukan?"

Jumin : "Aku sudah memikirkannya."

Yoosung : "B-benarkah?"

Yoosung : "Apa idemu, _hyung_?"

Jumin : "Asisten Kang, aku ingin kau mengurus Elizabeth 3rd sampai aku kembali."

Jaehee : "Hnn?"

Jaehee : **"SAYA?"**

Jumin : "Tepat sekali."

Yoosung : "Eh?"

Zen : "…. Tunggu."

Zen : "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau pekerjaan Jaehee sudah terlalu banyak?"

Zen : "Kucingmu itu cukup merepotkan…!"

Zen : "Bagaimana jika Jaehee sampai tumbang lagi seperti waktu itu?"

Zen : "APA KAU MAU BERTANGGUNGJAWAB?"

Jumin : "Ini urusan pekerjaan dan profesionalitas."

Jumin : "Sudah ditulis di kontrak kerja bahwa masalah kesehatan Asisten Kang bukanlah suatu hal yang menjadi perhatian utama perusahaan."

Zen : "Bisakah sekali saja kau berhenti bicara soal kontrak?"

Zen : "Dan mendengarkan karyawanmu yang jelas-jelas makhluk hidup?!" _/angry_

Jumin : "Kau salah paham di sini."

Jumin : "Aku selalu mendengarkan semua perkataan bawahanku."

Zen : "Kalau begitu, cobalah lebih mendengarkan Jaehee saat ini..!"

Jumin : "Asisten Kang."

Jumin : "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku sekarang?"

Jaehee : "…"

Jumin : "Apa kau keberatan dengan tugas ini?"

Jaehee : "Astaga."

Jaehee : "Mendadak saya ingat sesuatu."

Jaehee : "Tuan Han, saya hanya ingin anda kembali secepatnya."

Jaehee : "Mengenai Elizabeth, nanti akan saya hubungi Yoosung untuk rencana lebih lanjut."

Jaehee : "Permisi."

 _ **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**_

Jumin : "Kau lihat, kan?"

Jumin : "Dia tidak keberatan mengurus Elizabeth 3rd secepatnya."

Zen : "… Kau tidak akan mengerti, bung."

Zen : "Tentu saja Jaehee tidak dapat mengatakannya langsung padamu."

Zen : "Harusnya kau yang mengerti."

Jumin : "Apa yang harus aku mengerti?"

Zen : "Posisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk ia bicara jujur."

Jumin : "Aku sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara."

Zen : "Tapi tetap saja…."

Zen : _/angry_

Zen : "Kau tidak pernah merasakan posisi karyawan. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Zen : "Kau selalu berada di atas mereka. Punya kuasa dan selalu bisa memerintah seenaknya."

Zen : "Mereka tidak akan pernah berani bicara jujur padamu."

707 : "T.E.R.P.U.R.U.K."

Haneul : "T.E.R.T.E.K.A.N."

Jumin : "…"

Jumin : "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Jumin : "Mengapa menulis dengan cara aneh seperti itu?"

Zen : _/gloomy_

Zen : "Hhh~… Sudahlah."

Zen : "Aku keluar. Belum makan malam."

Zen : "Sampai nanti."

 _ **Zen has left the chatroom**_

Jumin : "…"

707 : "LOLOLOLOL."

707 : "Ada apa, Pak C. E. O?"

Jumin : "Sejujurnya, kata-kata Zen membuatku bingung."

Jumin : "Apa menurutmu aku adalah contoh atasan yang buruk?"

707 : "LOLOLOLOL…!"

707 : "Tugas bos adalah memerintah."

707 : "Dan orang jenius sepertiku dibayar untuk mengerjakannya."

707 : "Tertulis dalam kontrak."

Jumin : "Ya. Itu memang benar."

Jumin : "Maka dari itu."

Jumin : "Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah di sini."

Jumin : "Aku harus _log out_ dari _chatroom_."

Jumin : "Permisi."

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**_

707 : "Pada kontrak kerja dituliskan bahwa setiap karyawan harus siap sedia berkomitmen pada pemberi kerja. **EKSPLOITASI** …!"

707 : "Lho?"

Haneul : "Lololololol."

707 : "Lololololol."

707 : "Dia sudah _log out_ …!"

707 : "Padahal God Seven belum selesai menulis…! X("

707 : "Ia pikir aku mendukungnya lol."

707 : "Apa ia pikir aku mendukungnya?"

Haneul : "Sepertinya begitu."

707 : "Lololol."

707 : "Yoosung?"

707 : **"MANA YOOSUNG..?!"**

707 : " Dat boi yang memulai semua ini."

Haneul : "Entahlah."

Haneul : "Dia masih _log in_."

Haneul : "Yoosung~?"

707 : "Beep."

707 : "Beep."

707 : "BEEEP….!"

Yoosung : "… O-oh."

Yoosung : "Aku merasa tidak enak."

Yoosung : "Aku juga tahu kalau ia dan Elizabeth 3rd tidak terlalu dekat."

Yoosung : "Nuna jadi kena masalah." _/cry_

707 : "Ya."

707 : "Ini memang salahmu."

707 : "Cepat minta maaf…!"

Yoosung : "Jaehee-nuna…"

Yoosung : "Maafkan aku.. T_T"

Haneul : "Sambil berlutut."

Yoosung : "Hah? Kenapa..?!"

707 : "Kau kan lebih tinggi dari nuna."

707 : "Kalau kau serius minta maaf, kau harus berlutut..!"

Yoosung : "O..Okay…;;"

Yoosung : "Aku berlutut, lalu meminta ma-."

707 : "STOOOP…!"

707 : "Sembah dulu."

Yoosung : "Sembah?"

Haneul : "Untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau menghormati Jaehee- _eonni_ , Yoosung~.."

Yoosung : "H-Haruskah?"

707 : "Yup yup."

Haneul : "Kau serius minta maaf, kan?"

Yoosung : "I-iya… T_T"

707 : "Ayo ulangi."

Yoosung : "Ehmm.."

Yoosung : "Aku berlutut, lalu menyembahnya, dan mengatakan : nuna, tolong maafkan aku. Ampuni aku. Gara-gara aku, _workload_ mu bertambah. Karena aku, kau harus mengurus Elizabeth 3rd. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi tidak bisa istirahat."

707 : "Bagus bagus."

707 : "Sembah dia lagi."

Yoosung : "Sembah dia lagi."

Haneul : "Ulangi semua ucapanmu."

Yoosung : "Lakukan 2x."

707 : "Sembah dia lagi."

Yoosung : "Sembah lagi."

707 : "Lakukan di lobi kantornya besok pagi."

Yoosung : _/surprised_

Yoosung : "A-APA?!"

707 : "Biar banyak saksinya, lol."

Haneul : "Kau masih serius berniat minta maaf, kan?"

Yoosung : "I-iya sih, tapi…"

707 : "Kalau kau serius, kau harus melakukannya."

Haneul : "Jika aku yang ada di posisi Jaehee, aku baru dapat memaafkanmu jika begitu."

Yoosung : "Tidak bisakah nuna melihat _chat_ ini dan memaafkanku?"

707 : "Jaehee itu sibuk, lol."

707 : "Besar kemungkinan ia akan sulit _log in_ ke depannya."

707 : "Kan kau yang menambah tugasnya~.."

707 : _/sigh_

Yoosung : "Oh.. iya. Benar juga… T_T"

Haneul : "Permintaan maaf yang tulus itu dilakukan secara langsung, Yoosung~.."

707 : "BECUL."

Yoosung : "U-uh… Baiklah."

Yoosung : "Akan kulakukan besok pagi di lobi kantornya."

707 : "Kalau brgitu, kau harus tidur sekarang jika ingin berada di sana pagi hari."

Haneul : "Jangan main LOLOL dulu malam ini."

Haneul : "Mata panda dapat menghilangkan selera memaafkan."

707 : "Lol."

Yoosung : "Iya, baiklah."

Yoosung : "Aku akan tidur sekarang."

Yoosung : "Doakan aku ya, Haneul, _hyung_? T_T"

 _ **Yoosung has left the chatroom**_

707 : "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL..!"

Haneul : "Apa dia benar akan melakukannya besok?"

707 : "LOLOLOL. Siapa yang tahu, lol?"

707 : "Hmm…"

707 : "Kita adalah _partner_ yang klop, lolol… d.b"

Haneul : "LOLOLOLOLOL…!"

Haneul : " _Nice, captain Seven_ ~..!"

707 : "Aye aye~..!"

707 : "Jadi _kepikiran_ ekspresi Yoosung pas minta maaf."

707 : "Mungkin aku harus cek CCTV C & R besok, lolololol~…"

 _ **V has entered the chatroom**_

V : "Luciel."

V : "Kau pun di sini, Haneul?"

Haneul : "Hi, V. Apa kabar?"

707 : "V?"

707 : "Sudah lama sekali."

V : "Baik."

V : "Aku harap kau pun demikian."

V : "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan di sini."

V : "Mengenai agenda pesta selanjutnya."

707 : "Apa kau sudah menentukan tanggalnya?"

V : "Ya."

Haneul : "Wow. Kapan?"

V : "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Pesta kali ini harus lebih besar."

707 : "Jadinya?"

V : "Enam bulan lagi, bagaimana?"

V : "Haneul bekerja sangat baik untuk pesta terakhir."

V : "Aku yakin kau pun akan melakukan pekerjaan baik kali ini."

V : "Haneul, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Haneul : "Tidak ada masalah. Aku senang melakukannya."

V : "Aku senang mendengarnya."

V : "Aku juga berharap kalian semua akan bekerja sama dan membantu Haneul untuk mendapatkan tamu potensial yang lebih banyak."

707 : " _Yes, sir_..!"

V : "Haneul, apa mereka semua baik padamu sejak kau bergabung?"

Haneul : "Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang bicara dengan Seven ^^."

707 : "!"

V : "Benarkah? Aku senang kau akrab dengan Luciel."

V : "Dengan Jaehee sepertinya tidak semudah itu."

Haneul : "Seven banyak sekali membantuku."

V : "Itu bagus sekali, Luciel."

707 : "Bukan apa-apa, kok. Haha."

V : "Oh, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan lewat telepon padamu, Luciel."

707 : "Apa itu?"

V : "Aku akan melakukan perjalanan singkat."

707 : "Ke mana?"

V : "Belum ditentukan."

707 : "Bilang saja padaku saat kau sudah siap. Nanti aku amankan semua."

V : "Terima kasih. Aku bahkan sudah merasa aman."

707 : "Tentu..!"

V : "Tapi yang lebih penting."

V : "Adalah keselamatan semua anggota RFA di sini."

V : "Karena _hacker_ yang membuat Haneul berada di sini belum diketahui, kupikir kita tidak bisa lengah sampai semuanya terungkap."

Haneul : "Terima kasih karena sudah memikirkan kami, V."

V : "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan ^^."

V : "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

V : "Jadi tolong, berhati-hatilah."

V : "Tentu, berdasarkan laporan yang Luciel berikan, kupikir selanjutnya tidak akan ada lagi kejadian aneh."

V : "Tapi berjaga-jaga selalu lebih baik."

707 : "Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu."

707 : "Aku sudah meng _update_ sistem keamanan kuncinya menjadi tiga lapis."

707 : "Baru saja aku hendak memberitahukannya..!"

V : "Ya, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan semuanya agar lebih berhati-hati."

V : "Jika pun terjadi sesuatu."

V : "Luciel.. denganmu dan Jumin di sini, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

V : "Aku merasa tenang setiap kali mengingatnya."

Haneul : "Seven dan Jumin? Kenapa?"

V : "Seven memiliki keahlian yang luar biasa dan Jumin memiliki sumber daya yang dapat memudahkan segalanya."

V : "Kau bisa mengandalkan mereka di saat darurat."

V : "Tolong ingat ini."

V : "Luciel."

707 : "Yeah?"

V : "Terima kasih, seperti biasa."

V : "Sudah mau mengabdikan dirimu di RFA."

707 : "Tentu saja!"

707 : "Aku anggota di sini…!"

V : "Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu, Haneul. Kau bergabung secara tiba-tiba di sini, namun dapat beradaptasi dengan begitu cepat."

V : "Kau pun bekerja sangat keras untuk menyukseskan pesta kemarin."

707 : "Yup. Aku juga berterima kasih~..!"

Haneul : "Aku senang di sini dan sangat menikmatinya. Aku bersyukur atas kesempatan ini."

707 : "Tuh, kan."

707 : "Kau sangat keren, Haneul. Lol."

707 : "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini?"

707 : "Kau membuatku malu."

707 : "Ngomong-ngomong, jaga dirimu."

V : "Oke."

V : "Aku akan berusaha tetap dekat."

V : "Aku akan hadir di pesta itu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

707 : "Kau harus!"

707 : "Dan semua orang harus berada di sana."

707 : "Aku bahkan akan mengundang roh Rika, haha."

707 : "Semuanya..!"

707 : "SEMUANYA..!"

707 : "Harus ada di sana..!"

V : "Baiklah."

V : "Aku harus permisi."

707 : "Yup. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Haneul : "Senang sekali bicara denganmu, V."

V : "Terima kasih. Sampai bertemu denganmu nanti, Haneul."

Haneul : "Kau berjanji, kan? Yoosung dan aku akan memegangnya..!"

V : "Haha. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku."

V : " _Good bye_."

 _ **V has left the chatroom**_


	19. Click

**NB : Mint Eye mulai keluar di sini. Ada beberapa hal juga yang saya modifikasi dari Mint Eye di game.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **~ 7.0.7 ~**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

' _Demi nama Dewi dan jiwa raga-Nya yang terlahir kembali, Juru Selamat dari segala penderitaan kami, ibu dari anak-anak kami, anak berbakti dari para orang tua kami, kekasih tersuci kami, pelindung kami dari yang jahat, dan pemersatu dari kami yang baik. Terimalah pengorbanan kecil ini sebagai bentuk rasa penyesalan atas keburukan kami. Ampuni kami di malam yang gelap dan panjang serta siang yang mendingin.'_

Suara-suara itu berujar. Tidak keras, namun kuantitas menjadikannya gema di dalam aula yang luar biasa luas. Begitu khidmatnya suasana itu sejalur dengan rapinya barisan para penyuara berjubah coklat tua. Ada sekitar seratus orang di ruang besar di sana. Sebagian besar menggunakan warna tersebut, beberapa warna hitam, sedikit warna merah dan putih, serta satu warna kuning keemasan. Satu suara, satu tujuan, kiranya. Masih dalam suasana yang sama, ekspresi-ekspresi itu tidak berubah manakala terdengar desisan besi panas yang baru saja diangkat dari perapian.

Kecuali satu orang.

"J-JANGAN..!" Mohon dan teriaknya dari tengah ruangan, pria setengah abad berkepala botak di bagian atas dan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam. Tubuhnya menempel pada _target face_ besar di mana kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat ke bagian atas dan bawah menggunakan tambang. Terbuka seperti bunga krisan di atas piring. Masing-masing melintang dan membuatnya pegal setengah mati.

"K-KUMOHON…!" Ujaran mantra masih mengudara dalam ritme sama. Suara teriakan seolah tidak berarti di sini, tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya. Seperti ketika salah satu di antara penyuara merah menghampiri pria kepala botak tersebut sembari menenteng _dagger_ khas yang panjang dan panas.

"T-TOLONG JANGAN. AMPUNI SAYA,"mohonnya dengan banyak isakkan. Secara tak sadar, tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan tambang itu, tapi sangat tidak berhasil. Sayangnya, semiris apapun permohonan kala itu, suasana mencekam tidak kunjung mencair. Sekalipun ada rasa kasihan yang dating dari salah satu orang di sana.

Ia mendapatkannya.

Namun orang tersebut bukanlah si pembawa belati, melainkan salah satu penyuara hitam yang berdiri di anak tangga tertinggi. Pria berkepala botak dapat melihat sosok muda itu dengan jelas. Matanya yang memerah ia usahakan tidak berkedip sama sekali selagi terus memandangnya. Jikapun tidak ada pengampunan hari ini, ia harap pemuda itu akan terus mengingat permohonannya. Bukan untuk menolong di kemudian hari, tapi agar pemuda tersebut menyesal sudah membiarkannya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Si pembawa belati kini berada cukup dekat dengannya. Dengan cukup memaksa, ia membuka mulut dan menarik lidah pendek pria botak itu ke luar. "A-A-AARRRGGHHH…!"

Pemuda di anak tangga tertinggi memalingkan wajah sambil memejamkan mata, tidak seperti para penyuara lain yang tetap menyaksikan aksi di sana. Mutilasi bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sukai untuk dilihat.

* * *

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak upacara di aula besar. Pemuda berambut mint kini sedang menyepikan diri. Ruangan ini tidak seluas aula agung, namun tingginya kurang lebih sama. Lantainya terdiri dari keramik-keramik besar. Disusun sedemikian rupa menyerupai catur raksasa berwarna merah maroon dan beige keemasan. Terdapat pula lima pilar berlapis marmer putih yang tinggi menjulang menompa langit-langit. Besarnya ruangan berkontribusi pada hawa dingin selagi matahari bersinar sangat terik. Nuansa sejuk yang hangat dan menjadikannya merasa tepat berada di sana : menenggerkan kedua tangannya di dahan jendela selagi menikmati pemandangan di luar. Ada hamparan labirin semak belukar besar di kejauhan, awan putih gembul yang tampak lebih mudah diraih daripada langit-langit kamar, langit biru sehalus satin, dan -yang terdekat- dahan pinus tempat dua burung pipit mampir untuk bernyanyi.

Ia tidak menampik alasannya berada di sana adalah untuk melupakan hal mengerikan beberapa jam lalu dengan menikmati pemandangan ajib tersaji ini. Apa boleh dikata, semanis apapun nyanyian burung pipit tersebut, kejadian itu tidak lekas memburam dari benaknya. Kengerian, pertanyaan, penyesalan, seolah-seolah meninjunya secara berurutan. Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat itu sebenarnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Benarkah tindakannya? Apa ada hal yang harus diperbaiki? Jika pria botak itu mengharapkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah darinya, maka pria tersebut patut tertawa histeris saat ini.

Satu-satunya pintu di belakang dibuka tanpa izin. Begitu pemuda berambut mint menengok, ia mendapati seorang lelaki berjubah putih. Senyumnya ramah, bertolak belakang dengan sorot matanya yang dingin dan hampa. "Kau memalingkan wajahmu tadi." Gema suara ringannya memenuhi ruangan.

"… Ray?" balas pemuda mint dari tempatnya. "Senang dapat bertemu denganmu."

Mata lelaki bernama Ray itu tidak berkedip. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit ke kanan seakan tidak percaya mendengar itu. "… Benarkah? Oh. Kau sudah melewatkan banyak sekali hal, tuan." Ia berjalan menghampiri meja kecil di dekat salah satu pilar dan menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Benar. Senang rasanya dapat kembali. Senang juga karena kau sudah berbaik hati mengunjungiku di sini."

"Oh. Jangan salah paham dulu." Terlalu banyak blok gula yang Ray masukkan ke dalam cangkir tehnya. "Banyak sekali hal yang harus aku urus. Sang Dewi, Juru Selamat kita-lah yang memintaku untuk menemuimu. Ia ingin aku memastikan bahwa kau mengerjakan semua tugas dengan baik."

"Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Ya. Kuharap begitu." Ray mengaduk dan menyisip tehnya sekali. Ia putuskan untuk menambah beberapa blok gula lagi kemudian.

Pemuda berambut mint terlihat gugup. "… Seharusnya hal tadi tidak dilakukan."

Mata tosca pucat Ray melirik ke pemuda berambut mint. "… Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang dilakukan terhadap pria tadi, C873."

Ray mengatup mulutnya sejenak. "Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Pendeta Merah? Ia yang memegang kendali selama Sang Dewi berada di luar Magenta. Tapi jika kau tanya pendapatku, apa yang C873 dapatkan adalah suatu hal yang pantas. Ia telah berkhianat. Pengkhianat harus dihukum sebagaimana mestinya..!" Suara lelaki muda ini meninggi, lalu ia tersadar sesuatu. "Oh, ya. C103 dan cucunya berkata bahwa kau ada di persawahan senja itu. Kau ada di sana saat mobil jeep itu melintas. Kau ada di sana saat dua polisi lapangan itu masuk ke wilayah kita dan bermaksud membongkar semuanya. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak mendengar apapun darimu."

"Banyak sekali jeep yang masuk teritori kita. C103 dan cucunya bicara pada pengemudi jeep tersebut. Aku jauh di bawah jalan raya sehingga tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah penyusup." Nada bicaranya rendah, sama seperti sebelumnya. "Dan bukankah mutilasi adalah hal yang berlebihan untuk menghukum pengkhianat? Kurasa Sang Juru Selamat pun tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Aku meragukannya. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, V."

Yang dipanggil V terdiam serta memandang Ray sendu.

"Dengan apa yang Pendeta Merah lakukan, C873 tidak akan lagi berani untuk mengulanginya. Pengkhianat, para munafik. Mereka seharusnya enyah dari muka bumi. Mereka yang terburuk..! Bicara banyak hal, berjanji selagi menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk menghancurkanmu. Monster. Ya. Mereka adalah monster. Dan mereka sangat baik dalam menciptakan monster yang lain."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Jika ini mengenai keadilan, Tuhan ada untuk melakukannya."

Ray menaruh cangkir cantiknya di meja. Teh itu sudah tidak seenak sebelumnya. Dengan langkah pasti namun perlahan, ia menghampiri V yang terdiam bak batu di sisi sungai. "… Tuhan? Di mana Tuhanmu, huh? Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, tuan : hanya ada satu Tuhan di sini. Dan dia adalah Sang Dewi, Juru Selamat kami."

Tatapan V nanar terhadap pemuda berambut putih di hadapannya. Bukan akibat takut atas kalimat lelaki tersebut, melainkan khawatir. Lingkaran hitam membayangi bagian bawah mata Ray. Wajahnya begitu kurus dengan tulang pipi dan rahang yang menajam. Kulitnya hampir sepucat warna rambutnya yang putih. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali pemuda _edgy_ itu tidak keluar kastel untuk menikmati secercah sinar matahari.

"Pastikan kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Ia mengharapkan kabar menyenangkan saat kembali." Kaki Ray melangkah cepat menuju pintu. "Untuk surga yang abadi," salamnya sebelum pintu itu ditutup dan ia tidak terlihat lagi.

V mematung lelah. Belum ia menjawab balasan salam tersebut ketika Ray meninggalkannya. "Demi surga yang abadi."

* * *

Jaehee mengawali hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia punya waktu 10 detik untuk sarapan, 60 detik untuk mandi, dan 5 menit untuk bersiap.

Keluar dari apartemen, ia menghampiri mobil inventaris kantor dan Pak Kim, selaku _driver_ sementara dirinya selama sang majikan asli tidak berada ke Korea. Demi satu hal konkret, Han Jumin berbaik hati 'meminjamkan' supir mahir tersebut untuk melayani mobilitas Jaehee yang padat. Bahkan dalam perjalanan ke _tower_ pun, Jaehee tidak dapat menikmati apapun yang berada di luar kaca jendela. Kopi di tangan kanan dan dokumen di tangan kiri –yang sedang di _review_ \- adalah pemandangan sehari-hari _driver_ Kim melalui spion dalam.

Jaehee selalu memilih turun di _lobby tower_ B. Pada jam itu, semua karyawan baru saja datang seperti dirinya. Namun tidak ada yang berjalan secepat Jaehee.

"Nunaaa..! Jaehee-nunaaaa….!" Yoosung entah muncul dari mana.

Bukan hal yang aneh Jaehee terkesiap dan terhenti langkahnya di anak tangga teratas. "… Yoosung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanpa menjawab dan diiringi wajah sendu, ia berlutut dan menyembah Jaehee dengan sangat dalam. Lalu keluarlah semua permohonan maaf yang ia deklarkan di _chatroom_ semalam. Penuh hafalan, pikir Jaehee atas itu. Dan penuh intonasi tulus, tentunya. Yang membuat Jaehee luluh, bahwa pemuda itu meminta maaf disertai ekspresi merasa bersalah yang teramat sangat.

Bisik-bisik pun tak kalah kuat. Pada momen Jaehee mendengar berbagai bisikan, ia menemukan dirinya dan Yoosung kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di depan _lobby_. Yoosung sudah menduga hal itu sebelumnya dan menyiapkan mental sebaik mungkin agar tidak terpengaruh. Sementara Jaehee tidak begitu. Perhatian orang-orang sekitar cukup membuatnya terganggu dan salah tingkah. Belum lagi ada banyak hal yang harus segera ia kerjakan sekalipun jam kerja belum dimulai.

"Yoosung, berdirilah. Ayo. Kau sudah berlebihan." Jaehee membantu pemuda pirang berdiri. "Aku sudah membaca ini di _chatroom_ sebelumnya. Jujur, aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar melakukannya. Apa kau tidak membaca _log_ lainnya sebelum kemari?"

"Aku belum _log in_ lagi. Bahkan Seven- _hyung_ yang membangunkanku pagi ini. Begitu ingat, aku segera kemari. Bahkan aku pun belum sarapan."

Entah apa yang harus Jaehee balaskan. Bodoh? Tolol? Atau polos? Terkadang Jaehee merasa bahwa mahasiswa bukanlah gelar yang pantas Yoosung sandang saat ini. Ironinya, ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa universitas negeri ternama di negara tersebut. Apapun pendapatnya, ia tidak mungkin menyampaikan hal itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau dapat membuktikannya di _log_ pukul 3 dini hari ini. Sekarang pulanglah, sarapan, dan pergi kuliah."

"O-oh.. Baik, nuna. Terima kasih. Oh, aku mohon maaf sekali lagi." Yoosung membungkuk sangat dalam.

Jaehee mengangguk sembari menepuk bahu Yoosung. Baru saja ia merasa semua sudah selesai…

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Nuna, aku juga membawanya." Yoosung mengarahkan kepalanya pada keranjang merah muda di samping kaki petugas keamanan. "Emh.. Aku juga membawa semua perlengkapannya. Nuna mau mengambilnya sekarang?"

…

Begitu kepala asisten ini membuka keranjang, mata Jaehee dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan drastis Elizabeth 3rd. Elly segera melompat ke luar dan bermanja-manja dengan semua hal yang ada di ruangan itu. Si bola bulu nampak lebih kurus dengan bulu lebih kusam dan sedikit gimbal dari sejak terakhir Jaehee melihatnya. Cara si putih menggosok-gosokkan diri pada sofa milik Jumin seolah menunjukkan kerinduannya pada –baik- tempat itu maupun sang majikan.

Simpati Jaehee otomatis mencuat. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa kasihan pada si putih itu. Juga pada dirinya, yang baru saja ingat bahwa dirinya kini memiliki tugas ganda. Selain bekerja –tidak normal- seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kini ia juga harus bekerja sembari mengawasi si kucing putih. Di pagi yang masih sepi itu, Jaehee secepat mungkin menyiapkan makan, minum, _litter box_ , keranjang tidur, dan tiang tambang agar Elizabeth senantiasa merasa nyaman selama berada di ruangan ini hingga tak tahu kapan. Oh, ia pun harus menghubungi _pet groomer_ langganan Tuan Han secepatnya.

Selesai mengurus Elly, Jaehee mendekati meja kerja dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Tepat di dekat _keyboard_ , terdapat kantung kertas coklat berisi satu _cup_ kopi dan _blueberry cheese cake_ yang masih hangat. Yang lebih menarik lagi adalah kartu kecil terstaples pada kantung tersebut.

' _Yang hangat untuk harimu yang panjang._

 _Cheer up~.. Kau pasti dapat melewatinya lagi seperti biasa… ^^'_

Ada semilir perasaan hangat di benak Jaehee sewaktu membacanya. Tidak pernah selama hidup ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ramah seperti ini. Dengan segenap perasaan dan penasaran, ia keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri salah satu anak magang yang menjadi bawahannya.

"Minhee, apa kau lihat seseorang yang masuk ke kantorku dan menyimpan kantung coklat di sana?"

"Oh. Itu saya, Kepala Kang."

"Jadi itu berasal darimu?"

"Mmh, bukan. Kurir yang mengantarnya tadi pagi. Ia bilang dari seseorang yang sangat anda kenal."

* * *

Saat itu jam 2 siang. Haneul putuskan untuk mengambil istirahat selama beberapa menit setelah melakukan makan siang. Otak malangnya butuh penyegaran. Berkutat dengan kata-kata, komputer, dan istilah medis begitu mengeringkan inspirasi yang _nyaris_ mengutuknya jadi gila. Membaca dan menonton bukanlah istirahat pilihan baginya sekarang –setelah berbulan-bulan terdampar di apartemen ini. Dua kegiatan tersebut terdengar sangat menjemukan. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

Sabun yang ia dan Yoosung buat sudah matang. Teksturnya sudah padat sempurna. Saat tangan itu menyentuhnya, ia dapat merasakan dingin dan aroma wangi yang sanggup melekat hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Warna ungu taronya begitu manis dan _innocent_. Bintik-bintik bubuk wijen hitam dan cincangan kelopak mawar maroon turut mempercantik penampilan. Menjadikan sabun ini begitu sensual dan romantis. Dulunya sabun ini ditujukan untuk Zen demi merepresentasikan perasaannya. Sekarang, Haneul tidak yakin lagi.

…

Dua lengan jenjangnya masih membiasakan diri dengan kerajinan ini. Sesuatu menginspirasinya untuk memotong 1/7 balok sabun tersebut. Ia menipiskannya menjadi beberapa lapis lalu mencetak beberapa bentuk daun. Setelahnya, daun-daun ungu tersebut ditancapkan pada semua ujung cabang _reed stick diffuser_ berbentuk pohon kurus. _Diffuser_ itu sendiri bertumpu pada kendi oval asimetris coklat tua sebesar _dough_ pizza _large_. Cairan minyak sewangi neroli yang serasi dengan sabun tersebut memenuhi ruang dalamnya.

Haneul masih berkutat dengan kerajinan ini saat bel apartemen berbunyi. Sempat terdiam sejenak, ia memikirkan siapa penekan tombol tersebut. Jika diingat-ingat, ia belum memesan apapun untuk makan malam nanti.

Bel itu berbunyi lagi.

Dengan benak penuh pertanyaan, Haneul melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pintu dan mengintip melalui lubang pintu. Alisnya mengernyit tajam saat memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu.

"SEVENY'S EXPRESS~..!" seru si pengetuk sembari menyodorkan kardus coklat lumayan besar.

Bibir pink Haneul tersungging malu. "Sepertinya kau salah alamat. Aku tidak memesan apapun."

"Hwooo? Benarkah?" Lelaki berkacamata itu memeriksa lagi label yang tertera di kardus. "Tapi kardus ini menginginkan Park Haneul sebagai penerimanya. OOHHH…! Apakah ada Haneul lain yang tinggal di sini?"

Haneul tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Hanya senyum dan bahu diangkat. "Sekarang perusahaan kargo & logistik, Mr. Seven?"

"Ouch. YUP..! Penting untuk membaca peluang bisnis kekinian, nona muda. Dan dengan ini, aku, God 707… ups… SSSHHHH…!" Seven menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir. Kemudian ia berbisik, "… menyatakan pembukaan bisnis waralaba Seveny's Express..! Dengan garansi pengiriman 300%...!" Seven menyerahkan kardus itu pada Haneul. Menyogokkan pada tubuh perempuan itu tepatnya.

"A-Apa ini?"

"Titipan dari Jaehee-nuna," jawab Seven sambil menerobos masuk. "Ahhh~… Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ke sini."

Pergi ke mana Seven saat itu Haneul tidak peduli. Kardus yang kini ada di dekapan lebih menarik daripada apapun. Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja, ia merobek 3 lapis lakban di bagian atasnya dan membuka bingkisan tersebut. Histerian dalam hati tak sampai melewati bibir manakala matanya memperoleh puluhan keping DVD bersampul Zen menyapa dari dalam.

Kebangkitan jiwa _fangirling_ Haneul sengaja dimanfaatkan oleh Seven yang kini berada di kamar mandi. Di sana, ia menekan satu tombol dari ponselnya diikuti kata 'Redhead 707'. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi klik yang tipis. Tangannya secara sigap disertai penuh kehati-hatian melepas kotak P3K dari dinding di dekat cermin. Brankas kecil hitam yang tertanam di dalam dinding kini menunjukkan diri.

Dari kotak P3K, jari-jari lihai 707 memutar kunci angka demi menguak penampilan banyak komponen di dalamnya. Dari situ, ia memijit beberapa tombol merah hingga di layar kecil abu-abu hijau terterakan ' _activated'_ yang berarti pertanda untuk menyudahi kegiatan Seven di sana. Ia menaruh kembali kotak P3K di tempatnya semula dan mem- _flush_ toilet sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Haneul masih sumringah di dekat kardus berisikan kumpulan CD teater musikal Zen.

' _Kurang dari semenit_ ,' pikirnya.

…

"Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal lebih lama untuk makan malam?" tanyaku. Gugup.

"Hmm.. _maid_ ku sedang memasak sesuatu saat aku pergi ke sini. Jadi aku pasti akan sangat mengecewakannya jika tidak makan malam di rumah."

" _Maid_?"

"Yup. _Maid_."

Aku dan Seven saling berpandangan. Aku di ambang pintu bagian dalam sementara dirinya berada di bagian luar. Aku terdiam di sana, terpaku memandangnya. Bukan karena cerita soal _maid_ , tapi mata kuningnya yang bersinar seperti topaz. Juga gulungan rambut merah tidak rapi yang ditimpa topi hitam dengan sengaja. Serasi dengan kaos berkerah, celana, dan sepatu pantofel hitamnya yang berkilat. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari Seven hari ini. Dan ia wangi.

"Jadi… selamat bersenang-senang. Dengan semua DVD itu."

"Oh, ya." Jantungku terasa berdebar-debar. Pada detik itu, aku merasa ia mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan. Dan aku merasa bodoh karenanya. "Terima kasih. Oh. Aku juga harus menyampaikannya pada Jaehee."

"Ya. Itu harus."

"Yup." Bahkan mendengar suaranya pun aku merasa senang.

Lagi, komunikasi kami terputus. Sungguh ini di luar keinginanku. Di kali ini, aku merasakan kegugupan yang lebih aneh. Mataku tidak seberani sebelumnya untuk menatap Seven yang lebih tinggi. Sempat kulihat juga dirinya ragu melihatku secara lurus. Kami berakhir tanpa suara selama beberapa detik. Bagiku, rasanya ingin segera menyudahi momen itu, tapi bukan dengan Seven segera pergi dari sana.

"… Emh... Kau pun sepertinya aman di sini, huh?" Dia kembali membuka mulut.

"Hnn? O-oh. Iya. Terima kasih juga padamu."

"Bukan apa-apa. Hmm.. Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera kabari kami saja, oke?"

"Tidak perlu mengatakannya. Kau yang akan tahu pertama, Seven."

Ia menatapku heran.

"Kamera di apartemen ini, ingat? Yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah melambaikan tangan, bukan?"

"O-oh..!" Ia sedikit histeris. Dengan bibir dan mata yang membulat. "Oh iya. Ahahaha. Ahh~… Aku baru ingat. Kupikir kau punya cara yang lebih kreatif untuk memanggilku."

"Apa maksudmu seperti _'Tolong aku, GOD 707. Aku membutuhkanmu...!'_. Begitu?"

707 menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Yaaah… Itu tidak buruk~…"

"Seberapa cepat God 707 akan menolongku?"

"Lima detik..? Lima menit..? _Well_.. Aku tidak dapat menjanjikanmu banyak hal, nona Haneul. Ada banyak sekali orang yang membutuhkan kekuatanku~…!"

Aku dan dia tertawa kecil bersama.

"Emh.. Aku juga senang melihatmu, Seven. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, kan? Juga, sudah lama sekali sejak aku kedatangan orang yang kukenal."

"Hmm.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga begitu. Tapi ini demi keamananmu juga. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti bagian itu. _Hacker_ itu, sudah ada perkembangan?"

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sekelebat, aku mencium wangi mint dari nafasnya.

"Hhhh~… masih belum. Terakhir kali aku 'perang dingin' dengannya adalah beberapa hari lalu. Setelah itu, aku tidak lagi menemukan jejak-jejaknya. Ia benar-benar sangat rapi. Aku tidak pernah bertemu _hacker_ yang secermat ini. Bos-ku pasti ingin merekrutnya jika tahu hal ini. Huhuhu."

Jika hanya dari nada bicara, kau akan berpikir bahwa Seven masih tetap _jolly_ seperti biasa. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan cermat, aku dapat menangkap aura wajah dan bahasa tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia membuatku khawatir.

"Yah. Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak, Ms. Vanderwood akan sangat memarahiku..! Ughhhh…! _Then_ , _chao_ ~…!" Ia memberlalukan diri sambil melambaikan tangan.

O-oh.. Jangan…

"… S-Seven..?!" panggilku nyaris histeris. Ia menoleh. "… Uhm… apa…" Lidahku seperti dikompres es. Kaku. Sementara pikiranku mendadak _blank_ mengenai satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"Hmm, ya? Kenapa?"

Aku masih tidak ingat apa yang hendak aku tanyakan. Dan secara refleks, bibirku mengudarakan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Uhm… tidak apa-apa. Ma-maaf."

Ia menatapku beberapa detik sebelum kembali tersenyum. " _Well_ , jaga dirimu baik-baik, okay? _Byeee_ ~…!"

Mataku menyaksikan kepergiannya selagi pikiranku masih berusaha mengingat apa yang hendak aku tanyakan barusan. Rasanya mengganjal sekali. Apa sebenarnya itu? Aku masih memikirkannya hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

* * *

Malam yang gelap. Tanpa bulan dan bintang, hanya ada cahaya dari obor di pilar atau lampu minyak. Pijakannya pada batu-batu penyusun lantai begitu mantap dalam tempo yang stabil dan cukup cepat. Hidungnya belum berhenti membaui lumut dan batu yang lembab. Lorong yang ia lewati saat ini begitu sepi, beberapa meter di bawah permukaan tanah, hingga ia dapat mendengar gema langkahnya sendiri.

Nafasnya mengepulkan kabut lembut. Bukan perjalanan ini yang melelahkannya, melainkan pikiran mengenai benar-salah, kepatutan hal-hal normatif. Selagi pikirannya masih bekerja, kini ia harus menemui seseorang. Dan seseorang itu tidak suka bercanda. Bukan masalah untuknya.

Pintu kayu dibuka. Mata buram V dapat menangkap sosok beberapa orang duduk mengitari meja kayu besar. Lima, termasuk Pendeta Merah dan Ray yang duduk berdekatan. Tidak sungkan, V menghampiri kursi kosong dan duduk di sana sambil mengatur nafas. "Maaf, saya terlambat."

"Kami pun baru saja duduk, Tuan A306," ujar seorang pria berjubah tudung hijau gelap.

"Mungkin sebaiknya pertemuan dewan kembali diadakan di permukaan. Aku sudah tua dan jika boleh jujur mengatakannya, kakiku terasa sakit jika berjalan terlalu jauh. Mataku pun sudah rabun." Kali ini seorang pria tua bertudung kuning topaz yang bicara.

"Mungkin perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi, Pak Tua." Ray bicara. "Kita baru saja menggelar upacara penebusan C873 atas pengkhianatannya. Kita masih belum tahu apakah ia punya teman dalam perlawanannya."

"Ya. Benar juga," sahut kakek berjubah kuning. Sedikit merengut.

"Bagaimana dengan dua polisi yang bekerja sama dengannya?" tanya Pendeta Merah.

"Ia sudah disucikan. Anak buahku dan Profesor Kuning masih menunggu mereka sadar," jawab yang berjubah coklat.

"Baiklah." Pendeta Merah kini menatap ke arah V yang duduk di seberang. "A306, bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanyanya penuh wibawa. "Sang Dewi ingin mengetahui kabar para calon kandidat terbaik kita. Dan katakan, kapan waktu terbaik untuk 'merekrut' mereka?"

V berpikir, merangkai kata yang tepat sebelum menjawab. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Masih pada tempatnya. Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik. Sang Juru Selamat pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa perekrutan ini harus dilangsungkan secara spesial. Ia ingin upacara yang besar dengan kandidat sebanyak mungkin. Setelah kupikir dengan matang, 6 bulan dari sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

* * *

Pukul 11 malam.

Tidak biasanya, pada jam seperti ini Haneul sudah beristirahat telak. Berselimut di atas ranjang, tubuh kurus Haneul terasa berat hingga _nyaris_ lumpuh rasanya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak dapat merespon keinginan kuat untuk bangkit dan pergi ke kamar kecil. Terima kasih pada ide membersihkan seluruh apartemen sendirian pada hari yang sama. Setelah berkali-kali melewatkan momen tersebut akibat _deadline_ novel yang menyebalkan.

Malam yang hangat, tubuh yang lelah, dan tidur yang lelap semakin memanjakan Haneul. Membawanya pergi sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi dunia nyata ke alam mimpi yang gelap, tapi sungguh nyaman.

' _Klik.'_

Suara tipis itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun.

Haneul pasti sudah sangat jauh dari tempat raganya berada.


	20. The Wonders of Falling in Love

**Hhh~.. Finally update juga.. fyuuhh...**

 **Chap ini cukup panjang. Gak deng.. panjang amat malah.. =.="**

 **Setelah author mengalami momen _breakdown_ akibat ga lulus tes CPNS, gonta-ganti _scene_ di chapter ini, liburan, momen _breakdown_ kedua pas tahu Jonghyun meninggal, dan merevisi kata per kata, akhirnya chapter ini terbit +_+**

 **Ada catatan : Di chap ini ada cuplikan chat Day 5 Seven Route yang jam 6 malam. Cuma di sini author ganti waktunya jadi jam 1 dini hari.**

 **Cr : K Will ft Common Ground - Love is Good.**

 **= Take a bait =**

* * *

Hari masih gelap walaupun bulan purnama begitu prima menunjukkan dirinya. Pijaran cahaya menyuratkan kabut-kabut tipis yang bergerak. Teruntuk pepohonan di bawah sana, ia menciptakan siluet yang begitu menyeramkan, namun akan sangat menakjubkan jika dibekukan dalam potret.

Pria tua itu membuka mata. Tiba-tiba dan tidak ada kantuk tersisa. Tubuhnya masih terbaring di ranjang –menghadap kiri-, sama seperti posenya sekitar tiga jam silam. Nyatanya ia belum berubah posisi sejak awal matanya terpejam. Di ruangan gelap itu matanya tidak bekerja terlalu baik. Hanya ingatan mengenai letak barang-barang di sana yang membantunya 'melihat'. Faktor usia, tak bisa dibantah. Namun detak jantungnya, tidak kalah kuat dengan kaum muda.

' _Sudah waktunya,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

…

Pria tua itu berjalan dengan hati-hati sekali saat dirinya menyusuri rumah. Kehatian-hatian ditambah ketika menuruni tangga _basement_. Selain agar tidak jatuh, suara pijakan dari kayu-kayu berumur dapat membangunkan anak perempuannya yang sedang tertidur. Sungguh ia membenci suaranya yang terasa begitu nyaring di rumah besar nan sunyi ini. Ia pun selalu mengancam bahwa ia akan mengganti semua kayu bersuara itu. Seperti biasa pula, itu tidak terjadi.

Aroma kayu dan lembab dirasakan hidung dan kulit semi keriputnya. Bagai _aromatherapy_ , ada sensasi halus yang menimbulkan ketenangan seratus kali lipat. Semangat hidup dirasakan kembali, menyeruak dari akar-akar rambut yang putih. Anak atau cucu bukanlah hal paling berharga lagi yang ia ketahui, melainkan ini. Di sinilah ia dapat merasakan perasaan berarti itu, di sinilah ia merasakan cinta itu lagi, atau arti cinta yang bersemi, yang hampir nihil dimiliki oleh orang tua manapun.

Bertemankan cahaya lampu minyak, sang kakek menyusuri _basement_ yang cukup penuh. Setelah menuntaskan tangga, ia tidak lagi perlu mengkhawatirkan langkahnya. Terus ia berjalan –walau lambat- hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah meja besar yang cukup berantakan. Lampu minyak itu disimpan di salah satu sisi. Kemudian ia menyalakan lampu yang lebih besar, amat sangat terang menyinari ruangan tersebut.

Perasaan puas semakin membesar. Buku-buku besar, _audio recorder_ , puluhan kertas, dan masih banyak lagi bertebaran di sana.

Sang kakek tersenyum lembut menikmati sajian visual ini. Ia menggunakan kacamata yang menggantung di kerah baju tidurnya sejak turun kemari dan duduk menghadap meja itu. Jemarinya sangat teratur menyusun kertas-kertas mengikuti tujuan tertentu. Lalu dengan tekun, ia melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan buku-buku besar, pensil, dan kertas-kertas barusan.

"Ayah? Ayah tidak tidur lagi, ya?!" seru seorang perempuan muda. Lumayan jauh di belakang si kakek, dekat tangga. Begitu tiba-tiba dan mengganggu di tengah kesibukkannya yang menyenangkan.

Oh… astaga.

Hari sudah pagi. Saat itu jam 6 pagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Lagi," jawab sang pria tua. Tanpa beralih sedetik pun dari buku dan kertasnya.

…

"Permisi, dokter. Direktur Jang ingin anda menemuinya sekarang." Seorang suster berpakaian merah muda pucat masuk. Ekspresinya merengut ketika menyampaikan hal tersebut pada sang pria tua berjubah putih.

Dokter itu berubah gugup. Marga yang barusan disebut si suster membuat tubuhnya pun berkeringat dingin. Meskipun hatinya tak cukup yakin, ia tidak punya pilihan. "Baiklah. Katakan padanya aku akan ke kantornya sebentar lagi."

…

"Apa anda sudah menandatanganinya?" tanya seorang lelaki muda di seberang meja. Cahaya matahari begitu silau siang itu, memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah _venetian blinds_ abu-abu tua yang tertutup di belakangnya. Kulitnya yang begitu putih dan halus seolah membaur dengan cahaya masuk tersebut. Tapi mata monolid tajamnya tidak terpengaruh. Tinggi pemuda itu berada di angka 180 cm. Muda dan berbalut pakaian formal rapi nan mahal untuk ukuran lelaki seusianya. Tanggungjawab dari keluarga lah yang mengizinkannya duduk di belakang label Direktur.

Lawan bicaranya yang lebih tua duduk tenang dengan air muka penuh gelisah. Tidak cepat menjawab, matanya menatap ke bawah yang langsung dibaca oleh lelaki muda di seberang meja. _'Tidak lagi,'_ pikir keduanya. Jemari sang pria tua merumit sementara si direktur muda menghembuskan nafas lelah, setelah berdetik-detik menghelanya tanpa hasil.

"Dokter Im, ini bukanlah keputusan yang menyenangkan. Tapi kami terpaksa melakukannya." Lelaki muda itu bicara, mencoba sabar.

"Tapi saya… Direktur Jang, mohon pertimbangannya. Ayah anda. Bagaimana pendapatnya? Dialah yang merekrut saya untuk bekerja di sini."

Lelaki muda itu menggeleng. "Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini keputusan asosiasi. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

"Tapi… saya mohon… saya-."

"Dokter Im," potong lelaki itu. "Saya tahu dedikasi besar anda pada dunia ini. Tapi anda sudah tua. Nikmatilah hidup anda. Tanda tangani surat pensiun itu. Anda sudah memiliki semuanya : materi, anak-anak yang sudah besar. Beristirahatlah."

Dokter di sana merasa masam. Ini merupakan penghinaan besar baginya, dipecat seperti ini oleh orang yang jauh lebih muda. Masih bau kencur, belum menyicip dunia. Bukan karena harga diri. Baginya, harga diri hanyalah sekedar frase. Bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa spesial di dunia ini. Ia hanya ingin pekerjaannya. Ya. Dan juga bukan karena uang. Pekerjaan inilah satu-satunya yang membuat ia merasa berharga, bagian dari dunia. Uang dan keluarga bukanlah harta karunnya.

"… Saya mohon, Direktur Jang. Saya sudah mendedikasikan hidup saya selama lebih dari 50 tahun di bidang ini. Saya tidak dapat berhenti. Masa muda, pernikahan, keluarga, saya meninggalkan itu semua di belakang. Demi apapun, saya tidak terpaksa melakukannya. Saya melakukan itu karena pilihan, keinginan saya. Atau... anda tidak perlu menggaji saya. Uang bukanlah masalah sa-."

"Dokter Im." Lelaki muda itu memotong lagi. Kali ini raut wajahnya tidak sabar.

"… Ya?" balas sang dokter rendah.

"Tandatangani surat itu. Beristirahatlah. Dengan begitu, anda tidak akan masuk penjara."

Kedua tangan Im berkeringat. Pikiran tangguhnya mengingat jelas apa yang ada di balik ancaman pemuda berusia 29 tahun di hadapannya tersebut.

Lelaki rapi itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas. "Dedikasi anda sangat kami hargai. Tandatangani-lah, Dokter Im. Untuk selanjutnya, serahkan kasus Soon Jung pada kami."

…

Dari lemari pendingin raksasa itulah tangan berlapis sarung tebal menarik keluar sesuatu. Kotak seukuran _music box_ dengan ukiran rumit berwarna emas. Tangan bersarung itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada sepasang tangan keriput. Tangan keriput itu kemudian menyimpan kotak tersebut di meja _stainless_ tingkat tiga beroda di samping ranjang medis berbalut linen hijau. Seorang pria besar terbaring di ranjang termaksud dengan mata tertutup dan kulit putih kebiruan.

Pemilik tangan keriput itu membuka mulut si pria tertidur. Satu tangan yang lain mencoba menarik keluar lidah buntungnya dengan menggunakan capit.

"B403, tolong bantu aku sebentar," ujarnya pada lelaki muda yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Si lelaki muda itu segera menghampirinya dan meninggalkan papan dada bertahtakan data dua pria tertidur yang lain. Hanya saja dua pria ini tidur di atas sebuah kursi panjang warna hijau. Tubuh keduanya kurus dengan selang infus di masing-masing salah satu tangan.

"Pegang capit dan biarkan mulutnya tetap terbuka seperti ini," pinta sang kakek berjubah kuning pada sang lelaki muda berjubah hitam. Si jubah hitam menurut selagi si jubah kuning membuka kotak emas yang masih dingin. Potongan lidah sampai ke pangkal adalah sesuatu yang terbaring di dalamnya. Tangan keriput itu meraih lidah tersebut dengan hati-hati dan mendekatkannya pada lidah buntung si pria terbaring. Senyumnya melebar. "Ya. Ini pasti akan berhasil."

* * *

Di manisnya waktu awal kemunculan matahari saat ini, Kang muda sudah merasa panas duduk di kursi kesehariannya. Bukan ia yang datang terlalu pagi, tapi ia yang tidak pulang semalam. Bahkan makan malam layak pun hampir ia lupakan. Baru sekitar jam 1 dini hari barusan sebungkus roti sandwich dari minimarket terdekat dan teh manis hangat buatan dapur kantor mengisi lambungnya.

Hembusan nafas panjang lelah mengalir dari sistem pernafasan. Mata itu lelah menangani apapun yang tampil di monitor. Tidur? Belum didapatkannya sedetikpun. Ia bersumpah bahwa semalam matanya sempat mensubstitusi wajah Direktur Han dengan kepala kera di foto pertemuannya dengan si janda PR bank swasta. Permintaan Direktur untuk menyelidiki wanita tersebut sangat mencuri jam kehidupan Jaehee yang sempit. Alhasil, timbul banyak penundaan tugas penting lain yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Saat ini, ia tengah berkutat dengan salah satu _deadline_ tersebut. Detak jantungnya _nyaris_ tak terdengar telinga sendiri dan mata itu terasa perih. Kang muda tetap paksakan diri untuk tersadar hingga senja nanti.

Ya.

Karena begitu jam kantor dimulai, akan ada segudang hal baru yang menunggu dirinya. Termasuk para asisten magang yang haus bimbingan.

Satu-satunya masa istirahat Jaehee sekarang adalah saat melayangkan pikiran. Seharusnya, ia fokus pada semua pekerjaan yang sudah tertunda sangat jauh itu. Memang itu yang ia inginkan, tapi pikiran sepertinya enggan demikian. Otaknya butuh di _refresh_ , lagi dan lagi, agar senantiasa baik-baik saja dan membuatnya tetap 'waras'. Dan entah atas dasar apa otaknya memilih Peramal Bulan Uranai.

Delapan bulan lalu –kurang lebih-, Jaehee menyengajakan diri untuk datang ke _booth_ peramal di karnaval ibu kota. Saat itu hujan turun lumayan lebat ditambah hari sudah malam dan ia lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Namun dua hal tersebut tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap datang dan menanyakan satu hal feminim dari sekian banyak rencana hidup : jodoh. Demi segala perjuangan, tidak sampai lima menit Jaehee berada di dalam tenda peramal tersebut.

"Kau sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu. Tidak akan ada jodoh untukmu," ujar cetus peramal tersebut.

Godam seperti baru saja menghantam dadanya dengan keras. "… Apa? … Maksudmu… aku tidak akan pernah menikah?"

Ibu setengah baya ber _makeup_ tebal itu kemudian menjawab ketus. "Tentu saja tidak."

Ujung bibir Kang menyudut getir. "… Jadi… ehm.. jika benar-benar tidak ada jodoh untukku, bolehkah aku meminta uangku kembali?"

Mata lawan bicaranya melebar. Jika banyak orang bicara bahwa penampakan hantu sangat menyeramkan, Jaehee dapat mengerti maksudnya di tempat itu.

"Ini informasi penting agar kau tahu bahwa waktu adalah hal terpenting. Waktu tidak akan bisa kembali."

Tentu saja Jaehee tahu itu. Ia _single_ , bukan bodoh.

Sekarang, pikirannya teralih pada _morning brown bag_ misterius. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak ia menerima _brown bag_ berisi kopi dan _dessert_ pertama. Hari kedua ia mendapatkan Antoccino dan sandwich. Hari ketiga Americano dan croissant coklat. Selanjutnya, ia lupa hingga kemarin mendapatkan satu _slice red velvet cake_ beserta Macchiato. Tidak bisa Jaehee bayangkan apa menu yang akan ia dapatkan di hari ini jika _brown bag_ itu kembali datang.

Sebuah nama muncul dalam benaknya pada hari ketiga : Lee Minhyuk.

Alasan?

Tidak ada.

Bukti?

Tidak ada.

Motif?

Jaehee tidak yakin.

Tidak adanya alasan dan bukti yang jelas nan kuat inilah penyebab seringnya Jaehee menepis ide soal kemungkinan si pengirim _brown bag_ tersebut _._ Jika motif, Jaehee terpikir soal keinginan Minhyuk untuk membuatnya menghafal jenis-jenis racikan kopi yang ada. Toh kopi-kopi tersebut tidak pernah sama setiap harinya.

Tapi mengapa begini caranya?

Dan mengapa instingnya menyebut nama pria tampan tersebut?

Ia tidak mengerti.

Di hari ketiga -sekaligus hari di mana ia mendatangi kelas barista-, pikiran tersebut muncul begitu saja ketika sang instruktur memperagakan cara membuat latte art. Sedetik, instingnya bicara bahwa pemuda itulah orangnya. Dialah pelakunya!

Terima kasih pada dugaan 'manis' tersebut.

Jaehee menjadi sedikit kikuk. Ia tak lagi merasa 'netral' ketika Minhyuk ada di sampingnya untuk memperhatikan bagaimana cara Jaehee menuangkan susu ke dalam kopi. Setelah hari itu pula, ia tidak dapat menghilangkan Minhyuk dari benaknya. Terutama senyum _innocent_ sang instrukur tersebut.

Oh Tuhan.

Mengapa praduga itu membuatnya begitu merasa bersalah? Seperti dosa!

Sungguh tak ada bukti kuat untuk menyatakan praduga tersebut. Dan Minhyuk ternyata berusia lebih muda setahun darinya. Yang berarti, melanggar prinsipnya soal jodoh harapan.

"Kepala Kang?"

Suara manis itu datang bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu ruangan Jaehee. Pikiran penuhnya teralih. Begitu juga dengan mata berkantung hitam miliknya.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi ketika Minhee menyapanya dengan senyum. Ia datang dengan blouse ungu maroon berlengan panjang dan rok formal hitam sedikit di atas lutut sebagai pasangannya. Pada telapak kaki tertempel sepasang heels merah maroon berbahan glossy yang semakin menonjolkan warna kulit putih pucat kaki jenjangnya yang feminim. Polesan _makeup_ nya pun sederhana : _professional look_ namun tidak membuatnya tampak lebih tua. Dan rambutnya –ugh- poin tertinggi yang selalu membuat Jaehee merasa iri! Begitu tebal dan halus walau dalam balutan cat cokat kemerahan bergaya _loose curl bob_ sebahu.

' _Sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik universitas ternama, gadis itu terlalu banyak tersenyum,'_ pikir Jaehee berulang kali dalam hati. Nilai akademis Minhee bisa dibilang sangat memuaskan. Namun untuk beberapa hal praktikal, gadis itu sungguh sehijau daun muda. Tuan Han bahkan pernah menegur Jaehee selama dua jam akibat keteledoran Minhee yang menuangkan air terlalu banyak ke dalam vas bunga. Walaupun sama merepotkan seperti para asisten baru dan magang lainnya, Minhee punya sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang mencuat dari dalam gadis tersebut sehingga selalu menarik minat Jaehee untuk melihatnya. Selain rambut, Minhee punya kharisma yang aduhai. Terbukti dari bagaimana mata para karyawan lelaki meliriknya setiap kali gadis itu lewat.

Apa Jaehee seorang lesbian?

 _Nope_.

Ia tidak akan menggilai Zen jika ternyata seorang lesbian, bukan?

"Ya. Selamat pagi," balas Jaehee kikuk. Ia merasa malu pada Minhee yang terlihat sangat anggun dan rapi.

"Seperti biasa, Kepala Kang." Tangan pucat Seo Minhee menyerahkan dengan lembut sebuah kantung coklat familiar. Wangi kopi dari kertas kantung tersebut -juga warna cat kuku Minhee yang plum kemerahan- cukup membangkitkan stamina Jaehee yang sempat loyo.

"Oh. Terima kasih."

Asisten Kang membaca kartu kecil yang distaples pada lipatan atas kertas coklat.

" _Mereka menamakannya espresso karena harus diminum seekspres mungkin ;)"_

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Suara Vanderwood menggema pada senja itu. Kepala yang pening, tubuh terasa remuk, dan mata pedih membuatnya merasa seperti sampah busuk. Ia bersyukur telah sampai di selasar ini. Selagi melepas _boots_ hitam kulit tebalnya di dekat pintu, pikiran mengenai berendam air hangat di _bathup_ maupun langsung tidur di sofa terasa begitu menyenangkan. Menelusuri lorong, tangannya mengelus pundak yang _nyeri_ akibat misi tunggal hari ini dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

' _Semoga saja dia sudah menyelesaikan semua. Minimal setengahnya. Hnn?'_

Batin pemuda Inggris itu berhenti menggumam tatkala mendapati si rambut merah tidak ada di tempatnya. Di hadapan puluhan _screen_ komputer yang menyala, maksudnya. Indra penciuman _brunette_ tersebut tidak mencium bau hangus dari arah dapur maupun suara nyanyian kodok dari arah kamar mandi. Merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, ia mencari pemuda tersebut ke seluruh penjuru lantai satu.

Seven tidak ada di mana pun.

Pencarian dilanjutkan ke lantai dua. Tidak jauh dari tangga, ia mendapati Seven tengah duduk di lantai bertemankan puluhan komponen dan peralatan yang berantakan. Lelaki bermata kuning itu pun sedang menggunakan _headset_ besar favorit.

"…. Agen 707?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Agen 707?" Vanderwood memanggil agak lebih kencang.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

Vanderwood kini berdiri persis di belakang pemuda itu. Dari atas, ia dapat melihat gerakan-gerakan kecil yang 707 lakukan. Selain tangannya yang bekerja, tubuh Seven sepertinya begitu menikmati alunan lagu yang sengaja diputar begitu kencang. Habis kesabaran, senior _brunette_ meraih _headset_ si kepala merah dan melepaskannya.

 _Redhead_ terkejut. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melongo. "… Oh. HAI, MISTER..!" sapanya riang. "Sudah pulang?"

Mata hazel Vanderwood menangkap robot anjing di hadapan Seven. "… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Uhm… membuat robot?"

"… Ya. Aku dapat melihatnya. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan misi kali ini?"

"Tidak ada."

Alis Vanderwood mengernyit. "… Tidak ada?"

"TIDAK ADA…!" seru pemuda itu lebih kencang.

Tingkah hiperaktif 707 membuat Vanderwood membisu bosan. Semakin terganggu karena merasa _namja_ berumur 22 tahun itu mengabaikannya dengan kembali sibuk mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak penting. "… Lantas? Untuk apa?"

"Hnn? Oh. Hehehe. Aku tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan misi. Jadi sebagai selingan, aku membuat ini." Seven dengan bangga menunjukkan robot tersebut. "Bagus kaaan? Dia bisa memancarkan api dari mulutnya, lho~. Mau lihat? Kau punya korek?"

Vanderwood berusaha menjaga temperamennya agar tetap netral. "… _Bloody hell_ …"

"… Um? _B-bloddy hell_?" Si junior berkacamata mengerti maksud reaksi seniornya ini. "Oh~… Ayolah~… Sedikit selingan tidak akan membunuh~. Aku butuh penyegaran setelah berjam-jam berpikir tanpa henti~.. huhuhu~…"

"Robot anjing? Penyegaranmu?"

"… Hmm… Ya?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengerjakannya? Oh.. Jangan bilang misi itu belum sampai setengahnya kau kerjakan?!" Suara Vandy meninggi dibarengi rasa tidak percaya.

Seven menggaruk-garuk pundak yang tidak gatal. "Ehehehe. Yah… iya."

 _Mood_ Vandy semakin memburuk. "… _Deadline_ nya, Agen 707. Ingat?"

"I-iya, hehehe."

"Kau belum lupa siapa klien kita?"

"I-iya~…! Aku mengerti maksudmu~…. Aku tidak akan terlambat. Janji~."

Lama sekali Vanderwood menuangkan tatapan kesal pada si junior berkacamata Gucci. Dan lama sekali pula si junior melayangkan ekspresi penuh meminta ampun padanya. Hembusan nafas malas akhirnya keluar dari Vanderwood. Marah pun percuma saja. Selain sudah terlanjur, ia tak sabar ingin segera melepas kantuk. "Kali ini saja. Setelah itu, aku tidak peduli lagi..!"

707 terlihat lebih rileks. "Aye aye, Mister Vanderwood."

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan ini, tidak hanya tasserku saja yang berbicara. Soal RFA pun akan aku bocorkan pada bos jika sampai pagi nanti tidak ada proses yang berarti. Sekarang cepat kerjakan misinya!"

"Aye aye, Miss Vanderwood."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU ITU..!"

* * *

Tangan kanan Jaehee masih bekerja teratur mengaduk campuran krim kental, gula, dan esens vanilla. Dengan Minhyuk di sampingnya, hanya ia sendiri yang berada di sana untuk kelas hari ini.

"Cukup selama tiga menit untuk mengaduknya seperti ini. Setelah itu, krim-nya bisa disimpan di kulkas."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Jaehee. Ia masih sibuk mengaduk campuran itu dengan kuat.

"Ehm… Kau bisa menggunakan _mixer_ jika ingin mempercepat prosesnya, Nona Kang."

Jaehee masih tidak bergeming. Namun begitu, sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menahan diri. Suara maskulin Minhyuk telah membuat telinga dan jantungnya bersikap tak biasa.

Ya.

Jaehee tengah dilanda salah tingkah.

…

Instruktur Lee mengangkat _spoon_ plastik yang digunakan Jaehee untuk memindahkan _whipped cream_ hasil karyanya ke _piping bag_. Selagi pemuda itu asyik memperhatikan konsistensi _whipped cream_ buatan muridnya, Jaehee masih merasa risih. Dugaan bahwa MInhyuk adalah sang _secret admirer_ membuatnya sungguh merasa tolol. Mana mungkin pemuda tampan, sukses, dan manis itu tertarik padanya yang berwajah datar, terlihat begitu dominan, dan berusia lebih tua?

' _Alasan Minhyuk bersedia berduaan denganku sekarang adalah karena aku sudah membayarnya. Ia hanya bersikap professional,'_ pikir Jaehee berulang kali. _'Tidak mungkin ada alasan yang lain.'_

Selesai menilai konsistensi krim, mata Minhyuk mengamati gerakan tangan Jaehee yang sedang menghias bagian atas frappuccino. Dilanjutkan dengan menghias bagian atas pie labu sebagai pasangannya.

Selesai.

Minhyuk akan menilai krimnya saja kali ini. Sedangkan kue dan frappuccino yang ada berguna untuk memastikan apakah krim yang dibuat semakin menyempurnakan kedua makanan tersebut atau tidak. Jadi, diambillah salah satu gelas frappuccino untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan menggunakan sendok kecil bertangkai panjang, Lee mencongkel krim yang tidak bertahtakan sirup maple. Caranya menilai di sini sanggup menggandakan rasa gugup Jaehee yang sudah di luar batas sejak awal. Semakin ia menunggu jawaban, semakin ia memperhatikan Minhyuk. Semakin ia memperhatikan Minhyuk, semakin ia merasa malu sendiri. Pemuda itu kian tampan dan menarik untuknya.

"Hmm.. Krimnya lembut," komennya, dilanjutkan dengan kembali memasukkan sendok tersebut ke mulutnya. Mengulum sebentar, kemudian kembali berkata. "Kepadatannya pas dan wanginya… hmm… aku masih dapat mencium aroma vanilanya sekarang. Rasanya sendiri tidak begitu manis. Ini pujian dariku. Beberapa orang tidak menyukai krim yang terlalu manis. Kau berhasil membuat _whipped cream_ untuk mereka yang memilih _less sugar_ atau untuk mengimbangi sesuatu yang sangat manis, Nona Kang."

Pujian itu membuat Jaehee mempertanyakan kualitas dirinya. "Kau yakin?"

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Sekarang mari coba paduan krimnya dengan pie labu ini, hnn?" tangan putihnya memotong dua _slice_ pie dengan pisau plastik .

Astaga.

Bahkan Jaehee sangat menyukai cara lelaki itu memotong kue..!

Sang instruktur memindahkan dua _slice_ tersebut ke dua pirin kecil terpisah. Salah satunya ia angkat untuk dirinya sendiri. Pada saat Jaehee baru saja meraih piring pie labunya, ia…

"Nona Kang?"

Jaehee menoleh dan hidungnya terasa dingin seketika. Minhyuk tertawa kecil dengan manis. Ketika perempuan itu mencari tahu, ia menyadari secuil krim sudah bertengger di hidungnya. Ternyata Minhyuk dengan sengaja menjahilinya, memanggilnya agar menoleh sehingga krim yang menempel di telunjuk lelaki itu mengenai hidungnya tanpa disadari.

Asisten Kang tidak merasakan hal lain kecuali ketidakpercayaan. Pertama kalinya seseorang melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini padanya. Dan sungguh, Jaehee tidak tertawa.

Cukup lama tertawa kecil hingga akhirnya Minhyuk menyadari hal itu. Perlahan tawanya mereda sementara rasa bersalah semakin mencuat. "… M-maaf. Aku hanya…" Semakin gugup karena ekspresi wajah Kang tidak berubah. "…Hnn… Aku… Aku melihatmu begitu tegang akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kupikir…." Jaehee melihatnya dengan skeptis. Sekaligus marah mungkin. Kulit wajah Minhyuk semakin memerah. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. "… J-jadi… aku..-" Kata-kata Minhyuk terhenti ketika krim dingin menyentuh pipi kirinya. Matanya melebar bersamaan dengan dirinya menyadari bahwa Nona Kang lah yang menempelkan krim tersebut ke wajahnya. "… N-nona Kang?"

Perempuan berambut pendek itu tersenyum, lalu berubah perlahan menjadi tawa. Cara tertawanya yang begitu _classy_ semakin membuat Minhyuk terdiam –dalam arti bagus. Selama beberapa detik dirinya mengamati lawan bicaranya tersebut untuk kemudian tercipta-lah hembusan nafas lega. Setelah ikut tertawa, jarinya kembali mencuil krim dan mengoleskannya dengan cepat ke tulang pipi Jaehee.

"Dua poin."

Jaehee tidak mau kalah. Ia kembali melayangkan sisa krim di tangannya ke wajah Minhyuk. "Dua. Sama."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Dan begitu seterusnya.

* * *

Jam 4 dini hari. Mata Vanderwood masih tertutup, seakan kulit tipis itu dilem kuat-kuat oleh ratusan pembuluh darah halus mata. Intro Stars dari Coolplay sebagai alarm merambat keluar dari ponsel menuju ke telinganya dan enggan memberi kompromi. Kedua mata itu dibuka dengan sangat terpaksa. Sakit dan perih. Tidur nyaman dan nyenyak selama beberapa jam seakan baru terjadi 5 detik.

Menonaktifkan alarm menyadarkannya betapa haus dirinya saat itu. Dengan kepala yang masih pening, kakinya dikuatkan untuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Belum sampai tujuan, ia melewati Seven yang tertidur di depan _keyboard_. Lagi-lagi dengan _headset_ terpasang.

' _Si jenius itu seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan banyak hal,'_ pikirnya positif pada si intel muda.

Tiga teguk gelas air putih membuatnya merasa lebih segar. Kantuknya kabur dan kini ia lebih siap beraktivitas. Di rumah itu ia bukan sekedar pengunjung. Sebagai senior, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengawasi dan membantu Seven dalam menuntaskan segala misi intelijen. Dalam hal apapun. Termasuk membersihkan rumah, memasakkan makanan, mencuci baju, menyetrika, mencuci piring, dan masih banyak lagi. Membantu, sekalipun itu berarti ia harus menjadi pembantu -kasarnya.

Siap dengan apron, penutup kepala, sapu dan pengki di kedua tangan, Vanderwood memutuskan untuk membersihkan ruang tamu lebih dulu. Melewati lokasi 707, ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Pemuda itu masih pulas tertidur dengan _headset_ yang memutar lagu. Bagi Vandy, lebih bijak dan efisien untuk menganalisa sendiri hasil kerja juniornya tersebut ketimbang membangunkannya terlebih dulu. Baru saja jarinya hendak menekan _keyboard_ dari samping tubuh Seven, matanya tertarik pada layar ponsel yang menyala. Alih-alih melanjutkan niat, senior _brunette_ meraih ponsel tersebut.

Persis apa yang ada di depan matanya adalah tampilan _chatroom_ RFA, beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Seven tertidur. Vandy melakukan _scroll up_ dan membaca isi _chatroom_ tersebut dengan _skimming_.

Perasaan buruk datang.

Dua mata hazel itu segera menelusuri setiap _screen_. Dua monitor di samping kiri dan kanan monitor utama memperlihatkan pemandangan ruang tamu dan dapur beserta ruang kerja. Satu monitor utama memperlihatkan lorong dan satu monitor di atasnya memperlihatkan ruang TV.

Seseorang ada di sana : tidur di atas sofa putih dengan TV di seberangnya yang masih menyala. Kedua mata Vandy fokus pada monitor yang satu ini untuk mengetahui lebih jelas siapa sosok di sana. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas ia melihat sosok tersebut.

Dan ia dengan cepat mengerti semuanya.

Vanderwood menekan tuts-tuts _keyboard_ secepat mungkin. Perasaan buruknya kian menjadi berbarengan dengan harapan cemas. Jemarinya terus menari dan matanya menatap _screen_ tanpa berkedip.

Beberapa detik menunggu…

Lima detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Dua puluh detik…

Sulit bagi Vanderwood merasakan aliran halus nafasnya. " _Godammit_." Berbanding terbalik dengan emosi yang memuncak. "BANGUN AGEN 707…!"

Seven belum membuka mata. Vanderwood mencabut _headset_ nya dan secara tak sadar Seven merasakan telinganya lebih ringan. "Hmm…? Jam berapa? Sudah waktunya sarapan? Aku masih lelah..."

"CEPAT BANGUN, BODOH…! INI JAM SETENGAH LIMA PAGI DAN MANA JANJIMU UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN 50% MISI ITU?! INI KURANG DARI ITU…!"

 _Namja_ berambut merah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Masih melantur. "Uhm.. Kemajuan... Sudah ada idenya. Gampang."

"GAMPANG?! Tch. KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG KALAU MISI INI SULIT..! CEPAT BANGUN DAN TEPATI JANJIMU ATAU TASSERKU YANG AKAN MELAKUKANNYA…!"

"Jangan~…"

"KARENANYA, CEPAT BANGUN…!"

Intel muda bangkit lemas, duduk menyandar di kursinya. Tuhan tahu bagaimana ia benci saat-saat itu.

"Bos dapat meneleponku kapan saja. Aku sudah berbohong padanya sekali untuk melindungimu dan aku tidak sudi untuk melakukannya lagi!"

"Hmm...," tanggap Seven malas, melantur.

" _Dog robot_. Ini semua karena dia kan? PEREMPUAN itu kan?"

Seven mendelik bingung. Masih dengan mata tertutup. "Hnn?"

"Tch. Jangan pura-pura bodoh..! Jika bukan karena robot anjing untuk perempuan itu, kau pasti sudah menyelesaikan banyak hal!"

"Robot anjing? Perempuan?" Kedua mata Seven belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Kepalanya pening.

"Ya. Akui saja..! Astaga…"

Seven masih mengumpulkan nyawa saat ia pelan-pelan bicara. "Itu karena aku tidak bisa fokus. Tidak ada hubungannya."

"JELAS ADA." Vanderwood semakin kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Seven masih mengabaikannya. Posisi duduk pemuda itu pun kian merunduk. Dengan cepat, ia pergi menjauh dan mengejutkan tangan Seven menggunakan tasser begitu kembali ke sana.

"G-GAAHH…!" 707 sadar seketika.

"Sudah bangun, tuan putri?"

"G-gaah~…" _Redhead_ mengelus lembut lengan bulat berototnya. "S-sudah… duh…"

Sang senior kehabisan kata-kata melihat si junior yang begitu tenang. Terlebih lagi saat ada tugas penting saat ini. "Aku tidak habis pikir. Sekaligus mengerti. Kau adalah satu-satunya agen yang mengalami pergantian _partner_ senior sebanyak tiga kali."

"Hmm? Karena mereka tidak bisa memasak? Dua meninggal saat misi."

"Meninggal sepertinya lebih baik, kau tahu? Setidaknya akan terbebas dari beban mengawasimu."

"Kejamnya… Hikss~…" Seven masih mengelus tangan. Tepat pada bagian yang kini memerah.

"Bereskan secepatnya. Atau aku akan beritahu bos soal RFA dan perempuan yang kau sukai itu." Vandy berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

"P-perempuan?!"

"Ya. Yang ada di monitor itu. Haneul?" Vanderwood meraih pengki dan sapu. Langkahnya pun kembali menyusur ujung ruangan.

Kulit Seven memerah padam seketika. "… E-eh..?! K-KATA SIAPA?! A-AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA…!"

Vanderwood menengok ke belakang dan memutar bola mata. "Kau baru saja membuktikannya." Selangkah berjalan, ia kembali menoleh. "Oh. Dan ponselmu juga."

* * *

 **01.00 (Yoosung, Haneul, 707) part 1**

707 : "Aku tidak bisa fokus." _/sob_

Yoosung : "Huh? ;;"

Yoosung : "Tidak biasanya kau lemah begini." _/headtilt_

707 : "Sebenarnya…"

707 : "Aku terus melihat ke CCTV."

707 : "Padahal tidak seharusnya."

707 : "Dan terus merasa khawatir pada Haneul."

Yoosung : "Kalau begitu, ke sana saja." ^^

707 : "Tidak bisa."

707 : "Masih ada pekerjaan."

707 : "Mungkin sudah kalau bukan karena si sial Vanderwood..!

707 : "GAAAAHHH…!"

Yoosung : "Kalau kau merasa khawatir.."

Yoosung : "Mengapa tidak kau berikan saja robot anjingnya pada Haneul?"

707 : "Robot anjing?"

Yoosung : "Yeah."

Yoosung : "Kau menghabiskan waktu membuatnya."

Yoosung : "Mungkin itu dapat melindungi Haneul. Sedikit."

Haneul : "Aku mau, kok." ^^

Yoosung : "LIHAT?"

Yoosung : "Dia bilang dia mau..!"

707 : "Tapi ini menyemburkan api. Bahaya."

Yoosung : "Ajari saja cara menggunakannya dengan benar."

Yoosung : "Dan berikan padanya sebagai _souvernir_ atau sesuatu. Haha."

707 : "Itu bukan _souvernir_."

707 : "Aku membuatnya karena tidak bisa fokus."

Yoosung : "Ayolah."

Yoosung : "Sekalipun tidak dapat menjaganya, itu dapat mewakili rasa khawatirmu padanya. Jadi ini merupakan ide bagus."

707 : "KHAWATIR?"

Yoosung : "Ya."

Yoosung : "Menurutmu?"

707 : "Aku hanya gugup."

707 : "Dan cemas."

707 : "Dan ingin membuat sesuatu."

Yoosung : "Seven, kau kenapa?"

707 : "Dan tak bisa fokus."

707 : "Dan ingin meneleponnya..!"

707 : "AAAHHH… Rasanya seperti mau meledak..!"

Yoosung : "Seven;;;."

Yoosung : "Kau serius?"

707 : "Aku hampir gila."

707 : "Konsentrasiku itu mukjizat."

707 : "Mungkin otakku meleleh."

707 : "Kebanyakan kafein?"

Yoosung : "Kafein tidak melelehkan otak."

707 : "Benar."

Yoosung : "Aku terpikir sesuatu."

707 : "Apa?"

Yoosung : "Kau punya perasaan pada Haneul."

Yoosung : "Khawatir, ingin membuat hadiah, dan sebagainya."

707 : "Punya perasaan?"

Yoosung : "YA."

Yoosung : "Kalau kau punya perasaan pada seseorang, kau terus menatap ponselmu. Tidak bisa bekerja karena terus memikirkannya, berpikir apa yang ia sukai dan tidak ia sukai."

707 : "Uhm.."

Yoosung : "Kalau kau benar punya perasaan padanya."

Yoosung : "Aku mendukungmu 100%, haha."

707 : "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Yoosung : "Kalian berdua punya _chemistry_."

Yoosung : "Dan dia selalu merespon leluconmu."

707 : "Haha."

707 : "Kita cuma main-main."

Yoosung : "Kau membuat robot anjing."

Yoosung : "Dan membuatnya karena iseng?"

707 : "Ya. Uhm.. bukan. Itu.."

707 : "Aku tidak bisa tenang dan komponennya berantakan. Lalu mereka merakit sendiri."

Yoosung : "Kau membuatnya, bung."

Yoosung : "Berhenti bicara konyol."

Yoosung : "Yang ingin aku bilang adalah…"

Yoosung : "Kalau kau cukup peduli hingga membuat robot…"

Yoosung : "Maka aku yakin kau benar punya perasaan terhadapnya."

Yoosung : "Yang berarti…"

Yoosung : "Adalah awal dari hubungan romantis..!"

* * *

"Kepala Asisten Kang~.."

Jaehee menoleh pada Minhee yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Si cantik Minhee menyodorkan kantung coklat familiar seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. "Biar kutebak. Café au lait dan panini." ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggigit.

Jaehee membalas senyum untuk menanggapi. Entah sejak kapan ia dan Minhee jadi terbiasa berbagi sapa hangat seperti ini.

…

 _I guess love has changed me_

 _The world looks totally different_

Jika _brown bag_ yang mewarnai pagi harinya, maka di malam hari, bayangan Minhyuk-lah yang membuat dirinya berbaring dengan rasa nyaman. Sejak _whipped cream_ , ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada lelaki tersebut. Lebih daripada kemarin. Ada rasa penasaran yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, rasa senang yang membuatnya seperti hendak meledak, juga rasa bingung yang membuatnya gelisah, lalu tersenyum sesudahnya. Sejak berbagai macam nuansa itu datang, matanya sulit terpejam untuk tidur. Tidak terlalu buruk –sebenarnya- karena Jaehee menikmati semua.

Keajaiban pertama : insomnia, yang tidak membuatnya terganggu. Bahkan rela Jaehee bayar untuk sejuta manisnya perasaan tersebut.

 _Because I met you, because I've changed_

 _Everything amazes me_

Hari baru sudah datang, Jaehee membuka matanya. Mungkin dirinya sudah terbiasa kurang tidur atau memang kebetulan matanya saat itu tidak butuh tidur banyak. Ia tidak merasa pusing atau ketagihan untuk kembali merebahkan diri. Badannya terasa segar dan ringan. Kulitnya pun merasa sedikit hangat akibat tersentuh cahaya mentari pagi yang lembut dan belum tinggi sampai ke kepala. Kedua telinganya dimanjakan oleh nyanyian burung yang entah berada di mana. Entah mengapa pula ia mengetahui bahwa burung itu sedang bernyanyi alih-alih hanya sekedar bersuara. Dan apakah burung-burung itu selalu bersuara setiap paginya? Jaehee tidak ingat.

Sebenarnya suasana pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hanya saja -entah mengapa-, pada pagi itu Jaehee merasa spesial. Yang mungkin, akan selanjutnya begitu.

Keajaiban kedua : sekalipun ia tahu ada segudang hal yang 'tidak menyenangkan' di hari itu, ia tidak memikirkannya. Jaehee menyambut pagi ini dengan semangat dan tak ada lagi keluhan soal menjalani hari.

BRUUUK

' _Oh… Elizabeth…!'_ tukasnya kaget.

Kang muda beranjak sigap dari ranjangnya. Di dapur, ia melihat Elly yang berantakan bersama pakan _dry food_ nya di lantai, tepat di pojok lemari bawah dapur. Kucing itu tidak terlihat merasa bersalah. Seakan-akan kucing itu mengetahui bahwa majikan aslinya telah membayar perempuan tersebut untuk mengasuhnya sepenuh hati. Seakan-akan ia berprinsip, bahwa sudah menjadi kewajiban Kang muda untuk membereskan semua kekacauan.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kau lapar, hnn?"

Keajaiban ketiga : bahkan hal yang paling dibenci sekalipun tidak membuatnya lekas marah.

 _I'm even amazed by this appearance of mine_

Selesai menuntaskan semua hal di pagi ini, Kang muda merasa sudah siap untuk segera turun ke bawah dan menghampiri Driver Kim yang sudah menunggu seperti biasa. Belum sampai pintu, ia terhenti untuk melihat dirinya di cermin ruang tamu. _Inner_ putih berkerah, blazer hitam, rok sepan hitam, stocking, sepatu berhak –yang juga- hitam. Sejenak Jaehee terdiam, mematut, dan berpikir : _'apa penampilan ini tidak terlalu membosankan?'_

Keajaiban keempat : Jaehee mulai mempertanyakan penampilannya.

' _Oh. Astaga. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkannya..!'_

…

Berada di kawasan pertokoan, Jaehee cukup terhibur dengan melihat pemandangan sekeliling. Pertama kalinya Jaehee menikmati semua hal di kiri-kanan itu. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan toko tahu di samping toko pernak-pernik berdiri, takjub melihat penampilan baru toko kosmetik Ettoine House, penasaran melihat antrian panjang toko roti yang tengah mengadakan promo besar-besaran, terheran-heran saat melihat ada _florist_ di tepi jalan, dekat penjual ubi manis rebus. Jaehee juga baru menyadari lampu jalan baru yang bertiang tinggi dengan cangkar bingkai merah untuk membungkus bola lampu di dalamnya. Dari spion dalam, Driver Kim mendapati Jaehee seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ini menyegarkan, melihat penumpangnya begitu menikmati perjalanan.

Tepat di luar kaca jendela, Jaehee melihat sebuah toko pakaian di perempatan pada saat lampu merah. Matanya tertuju pada penampilan para manekin yang menggunakan pakaian _chic_ namun tetap terlihat profesional. Blus biru muda itu, rok hitam selutut dengan _slit_ di pinggir pada manekin lain, sepatu _heels_ merah maroon, blazer putih dengan aksen etnik hijau-kuning di masing-masing kantung depan. Tidak sampai memikirkan bagaimana baju-baju itu berada di tubuhnya, lampu sudah hijau dan mobil kembali melaju.

…

TUK TUK TUK

Suara sepatu Asisten Kang saat menaikki tangga darurat. Ia terlambat hari ini dan lift yang penuh tidak dapat diandalkan. Langkah yang cepat terhenti ketika matanya memergoki basah pasangan yang baru saja gugup memisahkan diri. Mereka sedang berciuman jika Kang muda tadi tidak salah melihatnya.

Pasangan itu salah tingkah. Tentu saja. Itu adalah Yoonmi dan Joosung, sekretaris bagian pemasaran dan asisten personalia. Keduanya adalah bawahannya. Jika tidak begitu, orang-orang sudah menganggap Jaehee sebagai kaki tangan pemilik perusahaan. Dan jika sudah tertangkap basah seperti ini, tinggal menunggu HRD saja memanggil nama mereka.

"… K-kepala Kang," salam Joosung sambil membungkuk dalam. Yoonmi mengikuti, namun tidak terlalu dalam.

Momen _awkward_ itu cukup lama.

"Jangan lama-lama." Satu-satunya yang keluar dari mulut Asisten Kang selagi dirinya kembali menaikki tangga, menembus sejoli barusan.

"A-apa katanya?" Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, tidak percaya.

Keajaiban kelima : hati yang keras mulai melembut.

…

 _I do nothing but smile all day long_

 _I used to be annoyed everyday_

Tidak hanya satu, dua orang saja. Semua orang menyadari perubahan Jaehee Kang. Walau tidak drastis, tapi cukup menimbulkan kesadaran bagi mereka yang bekerja bersamanya. Cerita mengenai pasangan yang terpergok, laporan yang terlambat, menelepon pacar dengan fasilitas kantor, kekeliruan pelaksanaan tugas, apapun itu kesalahan yang dilakukan sepertinya diampuni beberapa hari terakhir ini. Minimal tidak dimarahi.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah…

"Selamat pagi, Kepala Ka-."

Masuk ke ruangan sang atasan dengan tergesa, Minhee seketika membatu. Berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, ruangan itu diisi nada lagu yang disetel oleh Asisten Kang sendiri dari komputernya. Wanita berkacamata itu segera mem- _pause_ lagu tersebut dan berusaha bersikap normal seperti biasa. Sebelumnya, Minhee dengan sadar melihat atasannya itu tersenyum sendiri sembari melamun bertopang dagu.

"E-ehm. Ya. Selamat pagi, Asisten Seo."

Minhee mencoba menepisnya. Demi profesionalitas, ia kembali melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Jaehee. Benaknya mengonfirmasi kebenaran mengenai semua hal yang dikatakan teman-temannya : Kepala Kang sudah berubah. Sedikit geli dan lucu saat ia menyaksikannya sendiri.

"Sarapan pagi anda, Kepala Kang." Minhee menyerahkan _brown bag_ itu pada Jaehee.

"Oh. Terima kasih." Sepintas, Minhee melihat sedikit tarikan ujung bibir Kepala Kang. Matanya –jika ia boleh berpendapat-, begitu berbinar. Tidak perlu bertanya, Minhee dapat mengandalkan _six sense_ -nya. Ia tahu atasannya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Saya mohon permisi, Kepala Kang." Minhee membungkuk dengan sopan dan membalikkan tubuh.

"Ya."

Selagi Minhee keluar dari kantornya, mata Jaehee tak kunjung lepas dari kaki Seo. Sepatu yang tengah dikenakan asisten baru itu begitu familiar. _Heels_ berwarna maroon gelap. Persis seperti yang pernah ia lihat di toko beberapa hari lalu. Sangat cocok di kaki jenjang Minhee yang berlapiskan _stocking_.

' _Apa aku cocok mengenakan sepatu seperti itu?'_ batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

 _The song I sing at the thought of you circles around my lips_

 _How can I be happy like this?_

…

 _I didn't even have any interest until I stood in front of the clothing store_

Bukan hari libur, melainkan izin selama beberapa jam di waktu makan siang. Hari itu Jaehee sengajakan dirinya berada di kawasan pertokoan. Tidak akan sampai setengah jam, pikirnya. Pagi itu ia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk mengunjungi butik tersebut. Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya di siang hari.

Bagai mimpi, ia memandangi manekin di etalase selama beberapa detik. Keluar saat jam istirahat untuk ke minimarket adalah hal biasa. Tapi ke butik? Perempuan manapun tidak akan sanggup menakar waktu jika berada di tempat seperti itu. Jaehee, harus melakukannya. Atau tidak sama sekali.

Gelagat Nona Kang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak punya waktu banyak. Mata coklat keemasannya cepat men _scanning_ baju-baju mana saja yang akan ia coba. Dibantu dua _storekeeper_ terlatih, ia mencoba berbagai potongan yang kiranya akan cocok. Para _storekeeper_ pun sibuk mencari rekomendasi yang paling tepat dan mengantarnya ke ruang ganti, di mana Jaehee berada. Ia mencoba, mematut, dan mengganti. Begitu terus hingga ia menyadari bahwa waktu yang ia punya tidak lagi banyak. Baju-baju itu bagus sebenarnya, namun tidak cukup menampilkan imej yang ia inginkan.

… atau yang seseorang inginkan.

Kang hampir menyerah ketika seorang _storekeeper_ datang untuk menyarankan dua _dress_ berwarna cukup 'berani'. Awalnya Jaehee berniat menolak tegas saran dari _storekeeper_ tersebut. Namun kata-kata si _storekeeper_ berhasil menggugah niatnya.

"Warnanya sangat cerah, nona. Cocok dengan _tone_ kulit putih anda yang _warm_. Anda dapat menggunakannya untuk bekerja maupun berkencan."

… Kencan?

Jaehee mengiyakan. Ia tidak terlalu berekspektasi sebenarnya. Yah, anggap saja ia sekedar menghargai si _storekeeper_ tersebut. Namun ketika _dress_ itu menempel di tubuhnya…

"Anda terlihat cantik sekali, nona," puji si _storekeeper_. Dan itu bukanlah bujukan agar Jaehee membeli bajunya.

Keajaiban kelima : ia mulai mempedulikan pendapat orang lain. Sekalipun itu sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

…

 _Oh this love is amazing_

 _Oh this is a new me_

Jam 8 pagi.

Di Oregano Latte, Lee Minhyuk dan beberapa stafnya berada di tahap akhir mengatur beberapa hal untuk kegiatan hari ini. _Setting_ an meja, ruang tunggu khusus untuk para kandidat, meja dan kursi _interviewer_ , nuansa pembangun _mood_ , semuanya sudah dilakukan semalam. Minuman dan cemilan pengisi waktu serta kebersihan adalah yang ia perhatikan benar-benar pagi itu.

Ya.

Setelah sekian kali menawarkan bantuan pada Kang Jaehee dalam proses perekrutan, akhirnya perempuan tersebut menerima itikad baik itu. Satu syarat, bahwa dirinya –selaku pihak perusahaan- berhak terlibat dalam proses _interview_ nanti. Ini bukan masalah bagi Minhyuk, tentu saja. Jaehee adalah 'bos'nya.

Untuk dirinya sendiri, Lee Minhyuk sempat memastikan beberapa kali di depan cermin bahwa penampilannya sangat layak hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Kemeja lengan panjang warna _light_ _sky_ , sepatu kulit tangerine kecoklatan, sabuk sewarna sepatu, dan celana panjang kain berwarna beige menjadi paduannya. Dengan sengaja ia memilih _casual look_ agar _interview_ nanti terkesan santai sehingga tidak membuat para kandidat merasa tegang.

Masih mengawasi beberapa orang menyiapkan kopi, teh, dan _dessert_ kecil untuk jamuan prasmanan, Minhyuk teralihkan oleh bunyi bel di pintu masuk.

" _Orelatte_ ~..! Selamat da-"

Tergantikan oleh ketakjuban, Minhyuk tidak tuntas menyelesaikan salam. Kedua matanya melebar refleks saat menyadari bahwa tamu yang baru saja masuk adalah Jaehee Kang. Bukan Jaehee Kang yang biasanya, melainkan Jaehee Kang yang mengenakan _boat neck dress_ dan sepatu heels warna coklat _jelly_ kehitaman. Bagian _boat neck_ -nya cukup lebar sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas kedua tulang selangkanya. Bagian _neckline_ itu seperti kerah, membuka ke atas layaknya bunga. Susunan renda mungil dari kerut-kerut kain bermotif etnik negara tropis berwarna pink menghiasi _neckline_ tersebut dan mengarah ke atas. Di bagian tubuh dan lengan menempel kain polos oranye yang cukup longgar. _Shade_ nya pas –tidak terlalu gelap dan juga tidak terlalu terang-. Panjang lengan baju itu hanya sampai siku dan kembali dihiasi renda dari kerutan kain etnik yang mengarah ke bawah. Bagian perut menyerupai rok sepan sampai selutut, dengan kain lebih tebal dan berwarna coklat tua. _Dress_ itu merupakan perpaduan antara _fake two piece dress_ dengan _bodycon_. Begitu bagus dalam membalut tubuh wanita dewasa milik Asisten Kang.

Siapa yang menyangka? _Dress_ yang bahkan tidak Jaehee lirik sama sekali pada awalnya justru merupakan pilihan terbaik di saat terakhir. Bukan hanya bagi Jaehee dan si _storekeeper_ , tapi juga bagi Minhyuk. Ia menyadari rasa terkesimanya itu berlangsung hingga beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum sedikit demi sedikit tanpa disadari. Jantungnya berdenyut tidak karuan menatap Lady Kang di pagi ini. Tanpa Minhyuk tahu, Jaehee pun merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali melihatnya di kelas barista waktu itu.

 _I love you and I need you_

 _You are the only one, the one, one person who has changed me_

* * *

Para peserta yang datang dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tunggu yang sebelumnya merupakan _section_ khusus bagi para _customer_. Mereka yang baru saja tiba dipersilahkan mengambil jamuan sendiri untuk dikonsumsi selama menunggu giliran masuk. Ruangan wawancara sendiri merupakan ruang rapat di mana Minhyuk biasa melakukan _briefing_ bersama para stafnya setiap hari. Ia juga biasa melakukan _interview_ di sana untuk kepentingan café.

Interview dilakukan oleh Minhyuk dan Jaehee bersamaan. Mereka menyanyai kandidat secara bergiliran dan menulis apapun yang perlu pada _resume_ nya. Ruangan yang sejuk dengan aroma _breeze_ begitu menenangkan, bagi Jaehee. Juga, suasana yang sepi dan kondusif itu dapat membuatnya bekerja lebih tenang, sekaligus lebih fokus. Di C  & R, ia tidak akan mungkin dapat merasakan hal ini. Hanya hiruk-pikuk yang ada di perusahaan besar seperti itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Lee pada staf perempuan yang mengantarkan makanan ringan ke ruangan mereka sore itu. "Silahkan, Nona Kang," katanya pada Jaehee.

 _Mushroom chesse panini_ dan _lemon balm tea_. Dua porsi dan dua cangkir, masing-masing untuk mereka. Wangi perpaduan keju, jamur, dan bawang membuat Jaehee merasa lapar. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu ia menyantap makan siang layak. Dan lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

"Terima kasih, Pengusaha Lee."

Minhyuk tersenyum hambar dan menyisip tehnya.

Sepotong _panini_ masuk ke mulut Jaehee. "Hmm. Enak sekali."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Ini menu favorit kami dua hari terakhir."

Jaehee mengangguk dan kembali mengambil sepotong suap untuk dirinya. Sambil melumat keju leleh, jamur segar, dan roti, Jaehee melihat beberapa _resume_ dan menyisirnya satu per satu. Ada sekitar empat puluh _resume_ di tangan mereka.

"Untuk _waiter_ atau _waitress_ , apa anda memiliki rekomendasi, Pengusaha Lee?"

Minhyuk berdeham. " _Waiter_ atau _waitress_ ya? Ah.. sebentar. Minhyuk mengeluarkan kertas kecil berisi beberapa baris tulisannya dan mulai mengambil beberapa _resume_ yang tersebar di meja tamu itu. "Ini. Hmm… ini. Satu, dua… lima lagi. Jungwoo, Sohee, Minja, Yeol Shinda, Nam Insung. Nah. Ini pilihanku untuk _waiter_ dan _waitress_. Nona Kang sendiri?"

"Hmm.. Seo Yujin, Kang Woonam, Im Sunghwa. Saya juga berpikir Jungwoo dan Minja sangat tepat."

"Berapa yang kau perlukan untuk bagian ini?"

"Hanya delapan orang. Untuk percobaan beberapa bulan."

"Hmm… delapan orang ya. Aku punya tujuh kandidat dan kau lima kandidat. Dua sama, jadi ada sepuluh kandidat. Hari ini kita berhasil meng _interview_ empat puluh orang. Sisanya dilakukan besok dan lusa. Siapa tahu kita akan mendapatkan yang lebih cocok di dua hari nanti."

"Oh ya. Saya hampir lupa. Apa yang membuat anda merasa bahwa tujuh kandidat tersebut cocok untuk ditempatkan sebagai _waiter_ dan _waitress_?"

"Penilaianku?" Minhyuk menyebar _resume_ yang ada di tangannya. Tidak begitu jauh, masih ada di jangkauannya. "Sohee, ia cantik. Memang terdengar subjektif, tapi untuk profesi di depan seperti ini penampilan fisik sangat membantu. Banyak _customer_ yang tanpa sadar ingin matanya dimanja. Ia juga ramah, tinggi. Bicaranya stabil selama _interview_ tadi. Jungwoo, ia memiliki garis wajah yang serius dan kulit yang hitam. Saat diwawancara tadi, wajahnya tidak kaku. Maksudku, kebanyakan orang dengan wajah serius seperti ini sangat jarang tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak. Ia orang yang suka bercanda, sebenarnya dan senang berpetualang. Orang-orang dengan jiwa petualang yang tinggi selalu senang dengan hal-hal baru dan lebih terbuka, jadi mereka mudah belajar. Shinda sendiri…"

Jaehee mengangguk-angguk. Faktanya, ia memilih Jungwoo karena lelaki itu ramah saat diwawancarai barusan. Dan karena wajahnya yang begitu serius, Jaehee berpikir bahwa lelaki itu pun dapat serius pula saat waktunya. Mendengar penjelasan Minhyuk barusan, ia merasa sedikit bersalah atas Jungwoo. Lee tidak menyebut bahwa Jungwoo adalah orang yang dapat bersikap serius. Justru Minhyuk memberikan penjelasan bahwa sekalipun Jungwoo terlihat serius, sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang. Jaehee membenarkan pria tampan tersebut. Lowongan ini adalah untuk orang-orang ramah. Mengapa pula ia mengingkan sosok yang begitu serius? Serius layaknya karyawan _back office_ bukanlah hal yang terlalu diperlukan.

"… Terakhir, Minja. Ia bicara dengan sangat sopan. Meski dia pendiam, aku melihat hasil psikotesnya kalau ia sebenarnya ambivert. Aku bisa saja salah menilainya pendiam hari ini. Ambivert merupakan golongan orang-orang yang dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya. Mereka punya kemampuan mendengar yang 'lebih baik'."

"Hmm… begitu, ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Nona Kang sendiri? Apa kualifikasiku sudah sesuai dengan yang kau mau?"

"Hmm.. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu lebih dulu soal pilihanku : Seo Yujin, Kang Woonam, Im Sunghwa. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka bertiga?"

Minhyuk menyisip tehnya dulu. "Kang Woonam dan Seo Yujin sebenarnya masuk dalam pilihanku di peringkat ke sekian. Alasanku tidak mengutamakan mereka berdua adalah karena Woonam memiliki temperamen yang rendah. Ia tampan, atletis, dan _charming_. Secara fisik ia rupawan dan sensitif. Ia akan menjadi _waiter_ yang ramah. Namun karena temperamennya cukup rendah, aku khawatir jika ada kondisi ia menerima kritik atau komplain dari _customer_. Di bisnis kafe seperti ini, terkadang satu hal kecil pun dapat menjadi sangat berarti bagi para tamu. _Waiter_ atau _waitress_ adalah yang akan terkena imbasnya lebih dulu. Oleh karenanya, aku sangat khawatir jika sampai orang seperti ini ditempatkan di bagian depan, dapat menjadi masalah kalau ia tidak dapat mengendalikan temperamennya. Yujin, ia punya pembawaan yang sopan dan menyenangkan. Namun ia _moody_. Aku lebih merekomendasikannya untuk ditempatkan di bagian kasir karena hanya sesekali berurusan dengan _customer_. Ia jujur dan juga sedang menempuh kuliah ekonomi dan _finance_. Sunghwa…." Minhyuk terdiam sejenak. "… Ia baru saja mengalami musibah yang besar. Ia masih berduka dan belum sepenuhnya 'sembuh' dari hal tersebut. Pertimbanganku yang lain, alamatnya jauh dari sini. Karena adik-adiknya masih kecil, pasti akan sulit baginya untuk fokus pada pekerjaan dan juga memperhatikan mereka. Anak itu punya rasa tanggungjawab yang besar, tapi karena adanya dua hal itu dan –aku khawatir- ia belum terbiasa dengan ini, ia akan kesulitan membagi fokusnya."

Jaehee termenung. Sunghwa kembali masuk ke pikirannya. Lelaki yang masih begitu muda. Tujuh belas tahun kalau tidak salah. Saat diwawancarai tadi, lelaki itu menangis. Ia bercerita bahwa orang tuanya baru saja meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa hari silam. Sekarang ia tinggal berdua bersama dua adik lelakinya yang masih di sekolah dasar. Ia terpaksa berhenti dari sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Tak terpungkiri, lelaki muda itu pasti sedang sangat membutuhkan uang.

"Nona Kang?" Minhyuk menatap Jaehee lekat-lekat.

Sedikit terbawa suasana, Jaehee sempat mengingat masa lalunya. "O-oh. Maaf. Ya, anda memang benar soal itu."

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan penilaian anda soal ketiga kandidat ini?"

Jaehee mencoba fokus kembali. "Ehem. Pertama, Yujin. Aku merekomendasikannya karena cara bicaranya yang lembut. Ia bicara dengan penuh hati-hati dan… aku sangat menyukai cara bicaranya. Aku tahu ia sangat pintar. Anda pasti tahu bahwa ada beberapa pelanggan yang menginginkan deskripsi jelas mengenai kopi-kopi di dalam menu. Saya pikir, ia akan dapat memberikan penjelasan yang sangat baik kepada mereka. Lalu Woonam, seperti yang anda jelaskan sebelumnya, ia memiliki fisik yang –ehem- rupawan. Ia juga memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Menurut saya, Woonam tidak akan hanya disukai oleh para teman-teman di café saja, tapi juga oleh para konsumen yang datang sehingga mereka akan memiliki keinginan untuk datang kembali ke sini. Ia terlihat begitu menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman, menurut saya."

Minhyuk mengangguk setuju.

"… Sunghwa." Kali ini Jaehee terdengar ragu-ragu sebelum bicara mantap. "Ia masih sangat muda. Akan sangat menguntungkan bagi perusahaan untuk memperkerjakan anak muda sepertinya. Dan karena orang tuanya baru saja meninggal, ia pasti sangat membutuhkan uang. Karenanya, akan lebih kecil kemungkinan bagi karyawan seperti itu untuk melawan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkannya. Ditambah rasa tanggungjawab yang besar, saya pikir ia akan bekerja dengan sangat baik agar tetap berada di sini. Lalu…" Jaehee mengalami kesulitan. Mendadak ia lupa alasan lain merekomendasikan Sunghwa untuk posisi ini. Lalu terbersit di dalam pikirannya : apa mungkin hanya itulah alasannya sejak awal? Apa memang itulah alasan sebenarnya?

Minhyuk menyadari perubahan teman satu sofanya itu. Kedua maniknya menilik Jaehee dengan seksama. "… Apa anda mengasihaninya, Nona Kang?"

Jaehee menolak tegas anggapan itu. "K-kasihan? Tidak. Saya tidak mengasihaninya." Jaehee membenarkan kacamata. "Untuk masalah pekerjaan, tidak melibatkan emosi merupakan cara mencapai profesionalitas."

"Berlaku untuk pekerjaan yang tidak kau sukai. Itu kata temanku." Minhyuk melirik Jaehee, demi dua tujuan : Jaehee memang cantik di hari itu –dan begitu feminim- serta menilai gerak tubuh Jaehee yang salah tingkah.

Mau tidak mau Jaehee akhirnya mengakui. "Hmm… Ya. Sebenarnya memang itu. Pasti berat sekali baginya dan juga kedua adik kecilnya." Kang menyisip lagi _lemon balm tea_. Pikirannya harus rileks sampai akhir.

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Minhyuk. "Aku mengerti. Terkadang bagiku juga sulit jika menemukan hal seperti ini. Untuk posisi _waiter_ dan _waitress_ , pelamarnya datang dari berbagai macam _background_. Dari yang pelajar mampu sampai yang seperti Sunghwa. Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa semua orang bekerja karena membutuhkan uang. Tapi untuk hal seperti ini, ada kalanya lebih baik menyampingkan rasa kasihan.

Aku tidak tahu dengan orang lain, tapi bagiku, karyawan itu seperti tombak dan aku adalah tangan yang menggerakkannya. Tangan handal tidak akan berguna jika tombak yang digunakannya tumpul atau rusak. Begitu juga dengan tangannya. Tombak yang bagus tidak akan berguna jika tangan yang menggerakkanya tidak terampil dalam bergerak.

Aku membutuhkan orang-orang yang tepat, sesuai dengan harapanku untuk perusahaan ini. Jika banyak orang mengeluh mengenai sulitnya mencari pekerjaan, aku pun harus mengakui bahwa mencari seseorang yang kompeten tidaklah mudah. Aku mengenal beberapa orang yang dapat dengan mudahnya merekrut seseorang dengan alasan 'kemampuan dapat dipelajari'. Bagiku, tidak semudah itu. Ada hal-hal mahal yang tidak akan muncul sekalipun telah dilakukan ratusan _training_ sekalipun. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika staf yang bekerja tidaklah sebaik yang diharapkan. Juga, apa jadinya kedai ini jika aku secara sembarang merekrut dan ternyata salah?" Minhyuk meneguk tehnya lagi. "Perusahaan membutuhkan karyawan dan karyawan membutuhkan perusahaan." Tehnya habis. Minhyuk merenung sejenak lalu tersadar. "Oh, maaf. Maaf karena aku jadi terbawa suasana begini. Astaga, hahahaha." Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jaehee melihat pria itu. Ia cukup setuju dengan Minhyuk yang mengakibatkan munculnya berbagai pertanyaan : Apa Direktur dan Tuan Han memikirkan hal yang serupa? Apa ini perasaan HRD setiap kali mereka harus merekrut seseorang? Jika sesulit itu mencari pekerjaan, mengapa sering sekali terjadi pengunduran diri di C & R? Jika sesulit itu mencari karyawan yang berkompeten, mengapa semudah itu melakukan pemecatan? Apa yang HRD di C & R pikirkan ketika orang yang direkrutnya dipecat? Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Anda pasti sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras, Pengusaha Lee. Memang benar bahwa pekerjaan dan emosi adalah hal yang tidak dapat digabungkan. Kecuali jika pekerjaan itu membutuhkannya. Seni misalkan." Zen terpatri dalam pikiran Kang.

"Ya, tepat sekali." Sisipan sia-sia terakhir menyadarkan Minhyuk bahwa tehnya sudah habis. "Oh. Ya ampun. Oh. Satu lagi. Terkadang dibutuhkan pergantian _shift_ atau lembur untuk pekerjaan seperti _waiter_ dan _waitress_. Jika Sunghwa bekerja sebagai _waiter_ , sepertinya tidak akan tepat. Pekerjaan administrasi dengan jam kerja stabil lebih cocok untuk dia. Mungkin kenalanku di bidang hukum dapat membantunya."

Mata coklat keemasan memandang Minhyuk lekat. "… Kenalan?"

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Kenalanku ada yang baru saja berhasil membuka firma pengacaranya sendiri. Mungkin ia membutuhkan seseorang. Kantornya dengan alamat Sunghwa sebenarnya cukup jauh, tapi tidak sejauh dari alamat rumahnya ke sini. Itu jika anda tidak berminat merekrutnya menjadi pegawai kedai kopi perusahaan anda, Nona Kang. Bagaimana?"

Dari balik kacamatanya, mata Jaehee tidak berkedip. "Memangnya pekerjaan seperti apa yang ada di firma hukum tersebut?"

"Asisten pengacara? Resepsionis? Pemuda seperti Sunghwa pasti mau belajar."

Jaehee membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, untuk menyembunyikan salah tingkah –lagi-. Ia sudah lama memikirkan Minhyuk sebagai 'lelaki ideal'. Mulai detik ini, posisi lelaki tersebut naik menjadi 'lelaki idaman'. Apa yang kurang dari lelaki di sampingnya? Ia tampan, baik dalam berpakaian, sopan, mapan, dewasa, bisa memasak, ramah, senyumnya manis, tinggi, baik hati, dan yang terakhir : berelasi. Pengusaha pada umumnya memang seperti itu. Namun alih-alih menggunakan relasinya hanya sebagai sumber keuntungan –seperti majikannya sendiri-, Minhyuk juga menggunakan relasinya untuk berbuat baik. Jika ditambah dengan mengingat bagaimana manisnya sikap Minhyuk dengan selalu mengirimkan sarapan pagi ke kantornya, Jaehee menunduk karena tidak dapat menahan senyum gembira yang memalukan. Di atas awan seperti ini, ia lupa soal umur lelaki tersebut yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku menghubungi kenalanku itu sekarang. Aku permisi dulu, Nona Kang." Minhyuk bangkit dari kursinya.

"A-ah, iya. Baiklah." Masih salah tingkah, Jaehee menutupinya dengan kembali mengudap panini mendingin. "Ini benar-benar enak, Pengusaha Lee. Tidak kalah lezat dengan panini yang anda kirimkan ke kantor saya kemarin-kemarin. Apa boleh saya tahu nama panini itu di menu?"

Minhyuk baru saja hendak memutar kenop pintu ketika ia menoleh ke Jaehee."… Maaf. Panini apa?"

"Panini yang anda kirim ke kantor saya hari Senin kemarin. Yang berdaging asap. Saya sangat menyukainya dan ingin tahu namanya di menu," ulang Jaehee sambil terus mengunyah panini jamur keju.

Minhyuk berpikir. "… Senin? Maaf, Nona Kang, tapi jika saya tidak salah, panini keju dan jamur inilah menu panini pertama di kafe ini. Dan baru rilis di hari Rabu."

Jaehee terhenti. Panini di mulutnya tersangkut. Minhyuk baru saja mengudarakan bahwa menu panini kemarin bukanlah berasal darinya. "Jadi… panini itu bukan berasal dari anda? _Brown bag_? Kopi-kopi di setiap pagi itu?"

"Kopi?" Alis Minhyuk mengernyit. "Kopi yang…. Oh. Oh… Maaf. Iya, itu berasal dari saya. Hanya saja…." Lelaki itu menggaruk pundaknya yang tak gatal. "Uhmm… itu saya pesan dari kedai kopi lain. Saya belum berani menyuguhkan resep ini pada anda waktu itu. Ahaha."

Jaehee masih dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya. "… Jadi… itu benar berasal dari anda, Pengusaha Lee? Kopi, _cake_ , dan sebagainya juga?"

Minhyuk gugup. "I…iya."

"Kenapa? Apa alasan anda?" Jaehee skeptis. Panininya sudah habis.

"Uhm… Entahlah. Maksud saya…" Kegugupan membawanya pada panggilan yang lebih formal. "Saya hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Apa… uhm… apa anda merasa tidak nyaman karenanya?"

Tensi di tubuh Jaehee melemas, tapi ia dapat merasakan dada dan pipinya memanas. Wajahnya disembunyikan dengan menunduk dan bibirnya digigit sedetik. "… Apa… apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kelas barista? Agar saya mengenali berbagai macam kopi yang anda berikan pada saya setiap pagi?"

Lawannya mengangguk malu. "Y-ya. Bisa dibilang begitu."

Wajah keduanya memerah dan saling malu untuk kembali menatap masing-masing.

"Jika anda merasa tidak nyaman, saya bisa-."

"Tidak, Minhyuk- _ssi_."

Pengusaha Lee tertegun.

"S… sebenarnya, saya sangat menyukainya. Maksud saya, hari-hari saya begitu sibuk dan sering lupa waktu makan karenanya. _Brown bag_ itu benar-benar, sangat membantu. Terima kasih karena sudah mengirimkannya setiap pagi. Terima kasih. Itu pasti merepotkan anda, saya dapat melihatnya. Namun karenanya, saya jadi tidak melupakan sarapan." Jaehee bicara agak ragu. Entah ia sudah mengucapkannya dengan benar atau tidak. Bibir itu rasanya bergerak sendiri tanpa kesadaran. Semoga kata-katanya tidak terlalu aneh atau bodoh. Matanya pun sulit sekali untuk dibawa menatap ke depan, ke arah Minhyuk tepatnya.

Lee Minhyuk masih pada posisi awal. Selain pipi yang memerah, kedua matanya pun berbinar. Senyumnya yang terukir ditahan agar tidak terlalu lebar. Demi menjaga wibawa, batinnya senang. "Syukurlah. Eng… a-saya permisi dulu." Lelaki itu segera keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintunya. Perasaan senang ia limpahkan di _section_ yang kosong melompong itu. Disaksikan beberapa kursi, dua pot setinggi siku, dan nampan kosong, senyum yang ditahannya berubah menjadi histeria tanpa suara. Gemilang dengan gerak tubuhnya yang kesana-kemari seperti anak-anak.

' _Akhirnya..! Ia memanggil namaku…!'_

Semoga tiba saatnya bagi Jaehee untuk memanggil lelaki itu 'Minhyuk- _ah_ '.

* * *

 **01.00 (Yoosung, Haneul, 707) part 2**

Yoosung : "Kau merasa tidak kalau Seven cukup aneh?"

Haneul : "Aku rasa dia berusaha untuk tidak membicarakan perasaannya."

Yoosung : "Menurutku juga begitu."

Yoosung : "Dia seperti membantah semuanya."

Yoosung : "Menurutku…"

Yoosung : "Dia memang menyukaimu."

Yoosung : "Mungkin dia masih malu, haha;;"

Yoosung : "Aku harap dia lebih jujur!"

Haneul : "Aku harap juga begitu, haha."

Yoosung : "Aku senang kau menyukainya juga." _/bling_

Yoosung : "Kalian terlihat cocok bersama."

Yoosung : "Punya selera humor yang sama."

Yoosung : "Dan sepertinya kau sangat mengerti dirinya, haha."

Yoosung : "Oh..."

Yoosung : "Waktunya kembali ke LOLOL."

Haneul : " _Outcast_ ~… ^^"

Yoosung : "Haha."

Yoosung : "Kalau aku melakukannya dengan benar, aku malah dipuja seperti pahlawan."

Yoosung : " _Bye_!"

 _ **Yoosung has left the chatroom**_

Di dunia nyata itu, ponsel ber _case_ kuning terbaring di lantai. Cahaya _screen_ nya cukup terang, menerakan aplikasi berlatar hitam yang masih terbuka. Titik-titik debu halus berterbangan terlihat jelas ketika melewati cahaya layar ponsel yang mengarah ke udara bebas. Dan jika diperhatikan baik-baik, lantai bermotif kayu dipernis tempat ponsel itu berbaring pun berdebu cukup tebal.

Yoosung duduk di dekatnya, tepat di pojok ruangan. Bagian sebelah kirinya menyandar pada lemari besar, namun pinggangnya menempel pada tembok di belakang. Dua lututnya dilipat berdampingan. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat lutut tersebut, membuat pahanya semakin menempel dengan perut. Mata violetnya sayu, bibir kecilnya mengerut. Untuk tiga detik saja, ia berharap menemukan rasa nyaman dengan memangkukan dagunya pada kedua lengan yang dilipat rapi. Sejenak kemudian, ia membenamkan wajahnya. Kedua mata violet pucat itu ditutup rapat dan ditempelkan pada lengan sendiri. Ia merasa lebih baik dalam pose ini.


	21. Just To See Her

**OMG... Akhirnya bisa update..! XD**

 **Chapter ini sebenarnya mau saya update 2 hari lalu, tapi ga tau kenapa setiap kali upload ada tulisan 'Error Message: File upload was not successful'. Apa ada yang senasib sama saya? Hmm... :/**

 **fuyunoame : halo.. makasih masi setia baca :') Thank you juga buat simpatinya. Jonghyun itu berita paling ngegalauin di akhir tahun, sumpah _/sob_. Btw, di fic ini, emang aku ada maksud-in Haneul Yoosung Seven itu jadi segitiga. Tapi mungkin ga akan terlalu fokus di Yoosung, sekedar _hint_ aja. Hehehe..**

 **Cr :**

 **1\. Smokey Robinson - Just To See Her (sesuai judul). Lagu ini sedikit banyak nyumbang scene di sini. Ceritanya waktu itu lagi hujan, macet, trus denger lagu ini did alem mobil /gapentinglhaya..**

 **2\. Waktu Vanderwood cerita soal raja, itu sebenernya dari adegan Jaime cerita ke Brienne di serial Game of Thrones. Gak tau kenapa saya bawa banyak unsur serial tersebut di fic ini = w = Mungkin karena udah kangen lagi sama Bang Gendry.**

 **Anyway.. Moonbucks = parodi dari Starbucks, as told in MM..**

 **Oh.. Kalau diperhatiin, Cover Image fanfic ini berubah ya.. Jadi ada 4 panel. Masing-masing panel ngewakilin MC (Cr gambar buat para owner). Pasti tau kan Haneul yang mana.. XD Buat yang kanan atas, itu MC 3. Kalau di fic ini dia jadi Chaeyoung (adiknya Jumin). Sebenernya, udah dari dulu pengen banget cover imagenya enakei yang ngewakilin MC dalam cerita. Tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. Hehe..**

 **...**

* * *

Kamarnya bisa dikatakan cukup gelap. Sedikit cahaya matahari muda yang merembes masuk melalui celah antara dua gorden membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Jam lima subuh saat itu. Matahari belum bersinar terang, namun cukup untuk memperlihatkan lekuk siluet. Kedua tangan diangkat tinggi meraih udara. Helaan tubuh mengikuti, diiringi hembusan nafas yang berat.

 _Just to see her_

 _Just to touch her_

 _Just to hold her in my arms again one more time_

 _Treadmill_ rutinitas pertamanya. Handuk kecil hitam sudah melingkari leher, menjuntai dengan kedua ujung yang menyentuh kaos olahraga _sleeveless_ abu-abu. Celana training hitam 7/8 dan _sneakers_ putih adalah zirah untuk kedua kakinya yang mulai menaikki batangan berjalan. Awalnya berjalan di tempat, lalu semakin cepat, semakin cepat, dan kini berlari. Ruang santai yang sepi kini menggemakan hentakkan kaki dan aturan nafas sebaik mungkin. Pandangannya ditujukan ke luar jendela sebesar dinding. Pucuk flamboyan setinggi 1,5 meter di sebelah kanan dan rumah tetangga di seberang adalah opsi satu-satunya. Langit masih berwarna abu kelam. Ia berpikir akan hujan dan tidak mengharapkannya.

 _If I could feel her warm embrace  
_

 _See her smiling face_

Minum air putih adalah aktivitas selanjutnya. Untuk aktivitas ke-3, Minhyuk berjalan menuju dapur dan tertahan di hadapan rak serambi besar. Rak kayu itu terdiri dari puluhan kotak-kotak tak bersudut dan tak bersisi depan-belakang. Tanaman hias kecil, pigura, hiasan rumah, pewangi, jam _digital_ , _speaker_ mini, _music player_ terletak di sana secara random. Pada pagi yang cukup panjang ini, ia merasa perlu untuk ditemani musik dari sebuah kotak persegi hitam. Untuk mengisi suasana yang sepi itu dan jiwa _old school_ nya juga. Sebenarnya.

 _Just To See Her_ , Smokey Robinson. Musik sudah menyala, _apron_ di tubuh, dan berbagai macam bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas tersedia di atas meja . Mencincang bawang, memecahkan telur, mencuci _lettuce_ , memotong tomat, membuat saus, mengaduk daging cincang bersama keju dan semua bahan lain dilakukannya dengan sangat terampil. Tidak sedikitpun ada bahan yang tercecer. Mengingat warna keramik dan cat di dapur itu yang serba putih, tidak akan sulit untuk menilai bagaimana bersihnya zona tersebut.

Mesin penghisap asap menyisakan sedikit aroma sedap tumisan bawang bombay untuk diciumnya. Tidak teruntuk para anjing yang duduk di dekat meja kompor. Keduanya duduk rapi sejajar mulai dari yang besar hingga ke yang lebih kecil. Tidak biasanya mereka sudah bangun di jam ini dan terlihat lapar memandang sang majikan. Senyum di wajah Minhyuk terpatri, memunculkan lesung pipi tipis di salah satu sisi.

 _Can't find anyone to take her place_

Air hangat membasuh semuanya : keringat, bau bawang, dan rasa dingin di luar area basah ini. Mandi adalah salah satu aktivitas hidup yang disukainya. Ia akan merasa lebih bersih, segar, dan hangat. Terutama di saat seperti ini. Setelahnya akan ada handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh, parfum untuk membuatnya segar lebih lama, kemeja putih dan celana panjang _beige_ selaku _outfit_ , ikat pinggang coklat cengkih sebagai aksesoris pertama, dan jam tangan yang dibawa ke ruang makan.

 _I've got to see her again_

Dua mangkuk oranye diisi dengan kadar _dryfood_ dan minyak zaitun yang berbeda. Pada mangkuk dengan jumlah _dryfood_ paling sedikit, Minhyuk menambahkan setengah gelas air putih hangat. Di sebelah mangkuk oranye terdapat dua mangkuk kuning yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Kali ini _dryfood_ warna wortel yang dituangkan dan seperempat bungkus _wetfood_ di mangkuk satunya. Mangkuk kuning diturunkan lebih dulu ke lantai. Mangkuk kuning berisi _dryfood_ untuk Jido si kucing hitam putih dan yang berisi _wetfood_ untuk Oda si kucing coklat kehitaman mungil. Mangkuk oranye menyusul. Yang paling banyak _dryfood_ disajikan untuk Snow sang Samoyed dewasa dan satunya untuk Junsu sang Jindo berwarna karamel. Begitu mereka berempat makan, Minhyuk mencuci tangannya dan menyantap semangkuk sereal coklat berkuah susu yang sudah lebih dulu disajikan. Ia lebih suka sereal itu ketika sedikit melembek. Jadi ia menundanya dengan mengurus pakan para anak bulu terlebih dulu.

Langit kelabu sudah lebih terang, walaupun belum sempurna. Byundai hitam kini melaju keluar dari garasi, lalu pagar rumah. Jalanan masih sepi, menandakan bahwa waktu masih terlalu pagi untuk para karyawan pergi bekerja maupun murid berangkat ke sekolah mereka. Di jam sepagi ini, bukan Oregano Latte yang Lee Minhyuk tuju.

 _I would do anything  
I would go anywhere_

…

"Selamat pagi, Kepala Kang." Minhee menyapa selagi membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Asisten Seo."

"Sarapan pagi anda," sodor Minhee dengan senyum dari bibir berselimut lipstik merah ber _tone_ oranye. _Ponytail_ , kemeja putih lengan panjang, rok dan sepatu warna krem pucat membuat Seo terlihat sangat sederhana hari ini.

"Terima kasih, Asisten Seo." Berbeda dengan Minhee, hari itu Jaehee mengenakan terusan tunik _high neck_ berwarna abu-abu gelap. Pada bagian lehernya cukup longgar dan berkerut di sedikit sisi sebagai hiasan. Sabuk kain dengan pin metal donat tipis yang satu set melingkari pinggang selaku aksesoris. Yang lainnya, Asisten Kang menggunakan perona pipi berwarna merah muda hari ini.

"Dia sendiri yang mengantarkannya hari ini." Seo Minhee tersenyum malu-malu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Jaehee memiliki kekasih menawan seperti Minhyuk. Namun asisten muda ini merasa itu kurang pantas. Sudah di luar ranah campurnya. Lagipula, apa pula yang akan Jaehee pikirkan jika melihat dirinya tersungging malu selagi memuji sang lelaki dengan cara demikian? Bibir atasannya sedang melebar anggun. Sejahat apa dirinya jika sampai merusak hal paling sederhana ini?

 _Moonbucks delivery~.._

 _Special for you, the most hardworking woman I've ever known.._

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do  
Just to see her again_

* * *

Awan terlihat tidak senang, juga tidak terkesan. Begitu kelabu dan bergumpal-gumpal. Pada satu sisi, gumpalannya begitu tebal sehingga menyerupai bola kapas. Warnanya terlalu kelabu, menyatu dengan langit yang kurang lebih sama warnanya. _Shade_ kelabu yang lebih terang ada di sisi lain, tapi tidak banyak.

Zen cukup kecewa dengan suasana langit Korea yang seolah-olah tidak menyambut dirinya pulang kampung. Turun dari pesawat bersama para penumpang lain, ia merasa lega karena sudah sampai di 'rumah'. Angin cukup kencang menyapu kulit. Membuat pagi itu menjadi lebih dingin daripada seharusnya.

' _Akhirnya_.' Lelaki itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyusupkan semua bebauan khas negeri ginseng sampai ke sanubari terdalam. Pelan-pelan, ia hembuskan ampasnya dan diakhiri dengan perasaan puas. "AKHIRNYA TIBA JUGA DI RUMAH..!"

 _Sunglasses_ , jaket, topi, celana, dan sepatu hitam merupakan _look_ pokok hari ini. _Hoodie_ tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu digunakan sebelum jaket, sewarna dengan koper besar yang tengah digeret santai. Atas kemurahan hati –dan akal sehat, menurutnya-, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuat seisi bandara Hongkong maupun Korea Selatan histeris atas ketampanannya. Dan atas kerendahan hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk naik taksi yang dapat ia peroleh di bandara. Jemputan dari agensi baru akan menyulitkan karena pasti menggunakan penjagaan ketat dan sebagainya.

Menyalakan ponsel, ia bermaksud melakukan _selfie_ di bawah _escalator_. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah untuk memberi kejutan pada para anggota RFA tercinta mengenai kepulangan tanpa pengumuman ini. Sebenarnya, pihak teater Hongkong masih mengharapkan niat tulus darinya untuk bergabung hingga kemarin. Zen mau tidak mau menolak itu dengan permintaan maaf yang tak kurang banyaknya. Demi agensi di Korea yang sudah memegang kontrak dan Haneul, yang ia masih belum relakan sepenuhnya. Sungguh demi Tuhan, ia merindukan perempuan itu setengah mati.

Latar situasi bandara yang tidak begitu sibuk dan bendera Korea yang menggantung di lantai atas dapat menjadi _setting_ tepat untuk _selfie_ kali ini. Dengan begitu, para anggota RFA dapat dengan jelas menerakan keberadaannya. Baru saja jarinya hendak mengunggah, sebuah notifikasi e-mail muncul di bagian atas ponsel. _'Invitation'_ , judul dari e-mail tersebut.

' _Huh? Mint Eye?_ ' Kekecewaan mengerutkan dahi Zen. Sempat ia berpikir sebelumnya bahwa e-mail tersebut merupakan semacam undangan _casting,_ proyek iklan, proyek film, proyek teater, atau hanya sekedar undangan makan malam. _'Spam. Mengganggu saja.'_

* * *

"Huh, belanja lagi. Uangku lagi," gerutu Vanderwood yang baru saja memasuki pintu dengan tiga kantung belanja besar di tangannya. _'Si bodoh itu lebih baik tidak tidur. Deadline proyeknya tidak sampai seminggu lagi. Belum ada solusinya, apalagi uji coba. Dasar keparat. Seharusnya aku lebih memilih mengurus para newbie saja. Setidaknya mereka penurut.'_

Kedua kaki Vanderwood memilih untuk melewati jalanan dinding sebelah kiri, akses langsung ke dapur. Rumah itu bermodel unik, jika Vanderwood boleh berpendapat. Masuk dari pintu utama, kaki akan dipersilahkan menyusuri lorong berlantai kayu putih yang dipernis. Di sebelah kanan lorong itu ia akan dapati tiga hal : satu ruang tamu terbuka dan dua ruang kosong yang tertutup dan dikunci. Di sebelah kiri lorong merupakan dinding luas berhias tiga foto : satu berpiguran besar dan dua berpiguran sedang. Masih di dinding tersebut, terdapat satu ruangan di paling pojok yang merupakan kamar mandi mungil. Hanya ada toilet, tisu, lemari obat, cermin, wastafel, dan penggantung handuk. Berada di sana karena ditujukan untuk tamu? Bisa saji. Cukup bersih, terima kasih pada dirinya sendiri. Di akhir lorong terdapat tiga opsi : jalan dinding di sebelah kiri, tangga turun di bagian tengah, dan jalan dinding di sebelah kanan. Jika jalan dinding kiri yang dipilih, Vanderwood akan menemukan dapur, mini bar, ruang makan, dan kamar mandi layak ( _bathup_ , _shower_ , dan sebagainya). Jika jalan dinding di sebelah kanan yang dipilih, maka akan ditemui satu ruangan beraplikasi sistem keamanan ketat di bagian paling pojok dan ruang santai di sebelahnya. Terakhir, tangga yang mengarah ke bawah akan membawanya ke _space_ tempat agen 707 bekerja. Tempat itu seperti kolam di dalam rumah dengan puluhan _screen_ komputer dari berbagai macam ukuran di sebelah kanan. Sofa kembar siam yang saling membelakangi di sebelah kiri. Satu sisinya menghadap _home theater_ dan meja bundar marmer sementara satu sisinya lagi menghadap puluhan screen 707. Terakhir, satu-satunya pintu di samping _home theater_ mengarah pada _'shelter'_ mobil-mobil mewah milik sang pemilik rumah. Di dalam garasi bawah tanah itu pun terdapat lift yang dapat digunakan untuk naik hingga ke loteng.

Soal kamar, para pendatang dapat menemuinya di lantai dua, yakni satu lantai di atas lantai dapur. Lantai itu hanya berisikan empat kamar, satu ruang serbaguna (yang Seven isi dengan berbagai macam alat pelatih fisik), ruang cuci, balkon, tempat menjemur pakaian, dan akses ke loteng alias gudang penyimpanan barang-barang berukuran besar.

Jalanan dinding dan tangga yang menuju ruang kerja 707 dibingkai pagar minimalis hingga akhir. Dari tempat Vanderwood melangkah sekarang, ia dapat melihat Luciel di bawah sana sedang bekerja -seharusnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu tidak menyapa dan Vandy tidak merasa tersinggung. Ia lebih senang pemuda itu serius dengan tugasnya ketimbang berbasa-basi mengalihkan diri.

Selesai menyimpan tiga kantung belanja, Vanderwood memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Ia pun belum memikirkan hendak memasak apa hari ini. Selagi melemaskan otot lengan, ia berjalan menghampiri 707 yang masih diam di hadapan _screen_. Jika Vanderwood melihat wajahnya, ekspresi netral 707 tidak terlihat serius sebagaimana mestinya. Ia justru terlihat bermasalah.

"Hei, sudah sampai mana?" Vanderwood memulai.

" _Software_. Satu _software_. Gagal," jawab _redhead_ sambil menekan tuts angka dengan kencang. "Mereka sudah mengubah banyak ternyata."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku harus memecahkan beberapa kode dan bahasanya dulu, baru bisa membuat 'kunci'nya."

"Lalu, sudah sejauh mana kode atau bahasa yang berhasil kau pecahkan?"

707 tersenyum _giggly_. "Uhm… hehehe."

"… Hehehehe?"

"Hehehe hehehehe. Semuanya."

Bibir _brunette_ mengerut setelah bersyukur dalam hati. Bingung hendak bicara apa. Memarahi anak jenius ini pun tidak ada gunanya. Sudah ada sedikit kemajuan, setidaknya. Mengingat kemampuan 707 ada di atas rata-rata, Vanderwood masih cukup optimis misi ini dapat diselesaikan tepat waktu.

"Vanderwood?"

"Hnn?"

"Pernahkah kau merasa bersalah?"

"Bersalah? Atas apa?!" Walau penasaran, nada yang keluar dari _brunette_ di sana lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Atas apa yang kau lakukan," lanjut Seven datar. Juga murung.

"Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya?"

707 menelan ludah sebelum bicara. Matanya tetap pada layar sementara telunjuk kanannya terus menekan tombol kiri pada _mouse_ secara berirama. "Saat siang tadi melakukan _surfing_ , aku membaca tulisan komen di sebuah forum. Anak sekolahan, kutebak. Ia menulis –kurang lebih- : menjadi agen intelijen itu sangat keren. Dengan segudang kasus detektif dan aksi ala film-film Hollywood. Itu yang dipikirkan kebanyakan orang, bukan?"

"Tunggu." Alis coklat Vandy mengerut. Ia mengambil kursi kecil lain dan menatap Seven lekat-lekat. "KAU SEMPAT _SURFING_..?!"

Seven tidak peduli. "Aku memandang tulisan itu cukup lama. Sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tersenyum. Mungkin karena ia bilang kalau menjadi agen intelijen itu sangat keren -yang berarti aku sangat keren karenanya- atau karena dia begitu… yah… tidak sepenuhnya salah, bukan? Juga tidak sebenar apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku ingin sekali berkata padanya 'tidak semudah itu, asal kau tahu saja'."

Vanderwood diam, memikirkan kata-kata si junior jenius.

"Seolah dalam pemikiran mereka, intelijen adalah superhero di dunia nyata. Tapi… tidak selalu seperti itu keadaannya. Kita melindungi orang, tentu. Kita melakukan tugas kita, apa yang klien minta, tidak peduli siapa dia dan apa tujuannya. Kadang demi uang. Adapun kita melakukan sesuatu agar dunia menjadi lebih baik, cara melakukannya… _God_. Ingat Candy? Yang ditugaskan selama 10 tahun di rumah bordil? Tugas intelijennya untuk mengetahui si Bapak Besar, tapi ia tetap harus melakukan 'pekerjaannya di sana' bukan?"

"Dan Candy berhasil," sahut Vanderwood.

"Dan Candy berhasil, tapi siapa yang peduli? Namanya tidak akan tercatut di manapun sebagai pahlawan di bidang _human trafficking_."

Vanderwood melihat kegundahan Seven di sampingnya. Prinsip moral dan salah-benar pasti pernah membayangi semua yang bekerja di dunia seperti itu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi apakah harus dirinya larut dalam _gloomy_ di tengah tuntutan _deadline_ misi yang ada? Pada akhirnya, ia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya secara teratur. Sangat tak terdengar.

"Dulu di sebuah kerajaan, ada seorang raja yang sudah lama berkuasa. Semakin ia tua, semakin berkurang kebijaksanaannya. Ia terobsesi dengan api dan senang melihat orang terbakar sampai hitam dan menjadi debu. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ada seseorang yang melawannya, huh? Raja yang penuh tirani, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Ketika seluruh rakyat membencinya, ia menganggap mereka semua pengkhianat. Kemudian ia menitah seorang juru api untuk menyembunyikan ribuan minyak api di bawah tanah : kuil, rumah, kandang, bar, bahkan istananya sendiri.

Raja itu memiliki seorang pengawal yang masih sangat muda. Tugas sang pengawal tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk melindungi raja itu sendiri. Ketika pemberontak sedang dalam perjalanan ke kastil, ayah dari sang pengawal tersebut sudah berada di depan gerbang bersama seantero pasukan pengikut. Ayah dari pengawal tersebut merupakan orang terkaya, mantan penasihat sang raja, dan berjanji untuk membantu beliau menghadang para pembelot tersebut.

Sang pengawal tahu betul orang macam apa ayahnya. Ayahnya itu tidak akan pernah memilih pihak yang sudah kalah. Sebagai tanda setia, pengawal tersebut menasihati sang raja untuk memilih mundur dan menyerahkan diri. Begitu pun dengan para penasihatnya yang lain. Raja tidak mendengarkan. Ia malah memilih nasihat orang yang salah.

Ketika pintu gerbang kota dibuka, segenap pasukan dari ayah sang pengawal menyerang kota. Sekali lagi, pengawal tersebut memohon padanya untuk menyerah. Apa yang terjadi?

Sang raja meminta kepada si pengawal untuk membawakan kepala ayahnya. Kepada juru api, ia menitahkan untuk menyulut api dari semua minyak di bawah tanah. Menghanguskan kota, membakar semua orang yang ada. Si pengawal -yang sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi sang raja-, akhirnya membunuh si juru api terlebih dulu. Sang raja berusaha untuk kabur, namun si pengawal berhasil menancapkan pedangnya ke punggung sang raja. Bahkan di saat itu, sang raja masih kuat berteriak. Bukan memohon ampun atau pertolongan, melainkan perintah untuk pembakaran massal tersebut.

Sang raja adalah keturunan naga. Tidak ada api yang terlalu panas untuk mereka. Bisa saja ia berpikir untuk bangkit lagi di tengah kobaran api pembakaran massal tersebut. Si pengawal memastikan itu tidak terjadi dengan menggorok leher sang raja. Saat itulah seseorang memergokinya. Seseorang yang merupakan relasi si pembelot, orang penuh kehormatan, bertujuan untuk mengakhiri tirani sang raja. Lantas, apakah orang tersebut akan percaya jika si pengawal menceritakan semuanya? Apakah ia akan membela si pengawal sekalipun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat si pengawal raja sedang menggorok leher orang yang seharusnya dilindungi? Tapi yang terpenting, apa yang terjadi jika si pengawal tersebut tidak melanggar sumpahnya?"

707 terdiam, menopang _apple cheek_ nya dengan tangan kanan. Vandy tahu juniornya masih gelisah.

"Si pengawal tetap hidup. Si Pembantai Raja, pria tanpa kehormatan. Seantero kerajaan menyebutnya demikian. Sekarang, jika seseorang disumpah untuk mengabdi pada seorang pemimpin, melindungi orang yang lemah, dan menjaga nama baik keluarga. Sumpah kepada siapa yang harus ia pertahankan dan ia langar ketika semuanya harus dibuktikan?

Dunia berjalan seperti itu. Kau jenius dan kau tahu. Terkadang ada hasil baik yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan melakukan hal yang buruk. Kau tidak menginginkannya, dunia tidak menginginkannya. Namun seburuk apapun caranya, orang tidak akan peduli selama mereka merasa aman dan nyaman. Memang tidak adil, tapi inilah dunia yang kita tempati. Dunia yang kau dan aku tempati. Tidak akan ada kredit untuk kita. Memang. Dan jika ada kredit? Untuk apa? Untuk dicemooh seperti pembantai raja tersebut? Atau dipuja seperti sang pemergok yang berhasil menciduk siapa pembunuh raja sebenarnya -tanpa berbuat apa-apa-?

Di sisi lain, atas dasar apa kita menilai para klien tersebut? Kita bukan semacam Tuhan atau ahli supranatural yang tahu segala macam niat mereka, hnn?" Vanderwood menghembuskan nafas. Di detik itu ia merasa sudah bicara sangat banyak. Penghentian sejenak sebelum ia kembali bicara. "Jika kau ada di posisi si pengawal sekarang, apa yang akan kau pilih? Memilih sumpahmu -yang memang sudah jadi kewajiban- untuk tetap melindungi sang raja namun membunuh orang tua, membumihanguskan sepenjuru kota, dan membunuh dirimu sendiri? Atau melakukan sumpah yang lain? Melindungi rakyat lemah sekalipun itu melanggar sumpah pada sang raja dan mencoreng nama baikmu untuk selamanya?"

"… Sepertinya aku tahu cerita ini," ujar Seven dengan kening berkerut.

"Tentu saja. Kita selalu menonton Game of Kings bersama-sama."

Kali ini 707 mengangkat alis. Tatapannya masih cukup hampa. "Kau yakin kita melakukan hal yang benar, Agen Vanderwood?"

"Satu-satunya hal paling benar yang aku pegang saat ini adalah memastikan bahwa misi telah diselesaikan secara baik dan tepat waktu. Dan bagimu, menyelesaikan misi secepat mungkin adalah hal paling benar yang dapat kau lakukan saat ini."

* * *

Langkah Jaehee di siang ini cukup terburu-buru. Taman sudah cukup ramai oleh anak-anak, para manula, dan karyawan seperti dirinya. Setelah menempuh beberapa meter, ia dapat bernafas lega karena melihat pemandangan dalam jarak tiga meter di depan. Sekaligus terenyuh, tersentuh, terharu, tertegun, atau terkejut?

Jaehee melangkah cepat, berirama. "Minhyuk- _ssi_?" sapanya bertepatan dengan berhentinya langkah.

Minyuk yang sedang menatap ke bawah menoleh ke atas. Satu tangannya masih mengelus kepala seekor kucing putih jantan besar yang sedang menyantap _dryfood_. "Oh. Jaehee- _ssi_?" mata lelaki itu berbinar dan ia berdiri dari kursi taman.

Jaehee membungkuk dan memperhatikan kucing besar itu. Sementara Minhyuk membasuh tangannya dengan _gel cleanser_ , Kang menangkap toples plastik berisikan pakan kucing dekat posisi Minhyuk duduk barusan. Warna di dalam toples tersebut persis dengan pakan yang tengah disantap si kucing putih. "Apa itu makanan kucing?"

Lee mengikuti ke mana arah mata Jaehee tertuju. "Oh. Ya. Ahaha. Aku membawanya kemanapun. Jaga-jaga jika aku bertemu kucing di jalan. Hehehe." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seolah Jaehee baru saja memujinya.

…

"Terima kasih untuk roti pitanya tadi pagi," ucap Jaehee.

"Ah. Tidak perlu berterima kasih lagi, Jaehee- _ssi_. Aku senang melakukannya."

"Memasak?"

"I-iya." Minhyuk melihat ke arah lain. Tersipu. Walau Jaehee sepertinya sudah mulai membuka diri, ia masih merasa malu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya secara langsung. Nyalinya baru seujung kuku untuk mengatakan bahwa suatu kesenangan untuk membuat Jaehee tersenyum.

…

Berdua kini mereka duduk di sebuah restoran kecil seberang taman. Usaha Minhyuk untuk mengajak Jaehee 'berkencan' berbuah manis. Memang bukan kencan seharian seperti yang ia harapkan, tapi ini pun tak apa-apa. Makan siang bersama adalah awal yang kecil namun positif. Ia juga mengerti bagaimana sibuknya perempuan itu. Mendapatkan 'ya' pun Minhyuk sudah amat bersyukur.

"Jadi, lusa adalah _opening_ nya?"

Jaehee mengangguk. "Ya. Tidak terasa. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat."

"Pasti sangat melegakan?"

"Ah, seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi aku masih harus mengontrol perkembangannya. Minimal hingga Tuan Han kembali."

"Kudengar konsep kafenya adalah kucing. Sangat menyenangkan untuk minum kopi sambil ditemani beberapa. Terutama bagi mereka yang menyukai kucing sepertiku."

"Oh. Bukan maksud untuk mengecewakan, tapi.. jika kucing hidup yang kau harapkan, maka kau tidak akan menemukannya di sana." Jaehee menyisip teh miliknya.

"Hnn? Bukankah kalau tidak salah Tuan Han menginginkan semacam _cat cafe_ untuk kafenya itu?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi setelah diadakan rapat, Tuan Han berubah pikiran. Beberapa staf berpendapat bahwa tempat seperti itu akan membatasi konsumen. Kafe kucing pun berarti menimbulkan biaya untuk perawatannya."

"Ia setuju pada akhirnya?"

"Secara mengejutkan, iya. Ia tidak pernah begitu sebelumnya. Ia banyak berubah sejak bertemu istrinya. Tidak terlalu keras kepala."

"Pernikahan dapat mengubah seseorang."

"Aku setuju." Jaehee menyisip lagi. "Pada akhirnya hanya lampu berbentuk kucing, cangkir berbentuk kepala kucing, tempat tisu berbentuk kucing, piring bermotif kucing, _mixplate_ berbentuk _paw_ , dan segudang produk bermotif kucing lainnya. Maskot dari kafenya sendiri adalah kucing Tuan Han sendiri." Jaehee menyeruput minumannya lagi. Tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah menyebut kata 'kucing' beberapa kali.

"Apa kau menyukai kucing, Jaehee- _ssi_?"

Nona muda terlihat tidak menyangka walau tetap tenang. Sebisa mungkin ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Minhyuk seorang pecinta kucing sedangkan dirinya bukan. Ingin sekali ia membuat lelaki itu terkesan, tapi berhubung kenangan soal kepribadian buruk Elizabeth 3rd begitu kuat….

"… Mmmm…"

"Ahh..." Kepala lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku mengerti."

"T-tidak." Jaehee menyanggah. "Uhm… tidak hanya kucing. Anjing, kelinci, apapun. Aku belum pernah memelihara hewan sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya… akrab dengan mereka."

Minhyuk tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Lagipula, tidak menyukai kucing bukanlah hal kriminal." Lee memperhatikan seorang pemuda di luar sana tengah berjalan di trotoar bersama seekor _golden retriever_ dewasa. "Menyiksa mereka, baru tindakan kriminal."

Sedikit lega tercetus di benak Jaehee, sekaligus membenarkan. Tidak ada masalah karena kurang menyukai sesuatu. Syukurnya Minhyuk pun mengerti itu. Jaehee sendiri tidak pernah mengerti alasan mereka yang mencapai kepuasan melalui penyiksaan terhadap binatang. Seolah benci adalah alasan paling logis dan dibenarkan dalam melakukan pembantaian.

"Kurasa itu hal baik. Kau tidak perlu melihat kucing hidup saat berkunjung ke kafe nanti." Minhyuk menyisip _espresso based_ miliknya.

"Ya. Namun tidak selalu semudah itu. Kucingnya berada di apartemenku sekarang." Jaehee menghembuskan nafas. "Sepertinya lebih baik melihat para kucing itu di kedai kopi ketimbang di apartemen sendiri."

"Kucing bosmu ternyata bukan pengecualian?"

"Bahkan mahasiswa kedokteran hewan pun tidak tahan dengannya."

Minhyuk tersenyum. _Nyaris_ tertawa sebenarnya. "Aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Uhm.. Kau pasti kesulitan mengurusnya."

Lagi, Jaehee menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Hingga terlihat kedua bahunya naik dan turun. "Begitulah."

Lee memandang prihatin. "Apa dia merepotkanmu?"

Alis Jaehee terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu cara menjawabnya. Aku tidak… akrab dengan kucing namun ini perintah atasanku. Aku melaksanakannya sebaik mungkin. Tapi…"

"Kau tidak punya waktu untuknya."

Perempuan berkacamata mengangguk. "Aku sempat memberinya makan, mengurus pasir, menjadwalkannya untuk _grooming_ , tapi kurasa itu saja tidak cukup, bukan?" Jaehee mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengotak-atik sebentar, dan memberikannya pada Minhyuk. "Ia kucing ras. Aku tidak tahu jenisnya."

Minhyuk memperhatikan layar ponsel Kang. Foto Elizabeth 3rd yang sekarang ada di sana. "Angora?" gumamnya sambil terenyuh. Kucing bermata biru tersebut sangat lucu sebenarnya. Namun insting kuat Lee menyatakan bahwa kucing tersebut tidak merasa senang. Warna bulunya pun terlihat lebih kusam. "Kau pasti sangat terbebani. Kapan terakhir kali ia _grooming_?"

Jaehee menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat. Seminggu… dua minggu yang lalu, mungkin? Ia memang tinggal bersamaku saat ini, tapi aku tidak menampik jika ia terlihat tidak sebaik saat majikannya berada di sini." Jaehee terdiam sejenak. "Aku baru ingat. Dulu, setiap kali Tuan Han berada di luar Seoul, ia akan selalu menitipkan Elizabeth 3rd padaku dan memintaku mengabarinya setiap jam. Apa yang kucing itu lakukan, apa sudah diberi makan, apa air minumnya sudah diganti, apa pasirnya sudah dibersihkan, apa sudah disisir bulunya, apa ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Sekarang, ia belum menanyakannya lagi hingga hari ini."

"Kau sangat sibuk." Minhyuk mengembalikan ponsel lawan bicaranya.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Jaehee menerima ponsel itu dengan wajah muram.

Minhyuk berpikir sejenak. "Kalau kau merasa kesulitan mengurusnya, aku bisa membantumu."

"Oh. Jangan. Ini tanggungjawabku," tolak Jaehee sopan.

"Aku tahu, Jaehee- _ssi_. Menjaganya untuk tetap baik adalah tanggungjawabmu, kurasa. Aku dapat mengasuhnya kalau kau membutuhkan. Di rumahku ada kucing dan anjing. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka semua akur dan jinak. Aku yakin kucing putih ini tidak akan membuat konflik."

Jaehee cukup sangsi. Tawaran Minhyuk sungguh menggiurkan. Jauh lebih menggiurkan daripada tawarannya untuk membantu proses wawancara kemarin. Sebenarnya. "Umm… aku menyukai ide itu. Pasti akan sangat membantu."

"Katakan saja saat kau mau ia tinggal sebentar di tempatku. Aku akan selalu siap." Minhyuk tersenyum dan meneguk minumannya lagi. "Model pria itu pun kesulitan saat sesi pemotretan, kudengar."

"Zen?"

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Haneul bilang model tersebut perlu beberapa kali mengambil gambar. Aku salut padanya. Ia begitu profesional."

"Benar sekali." Semangat Jaehee timbul. "Ia memiliki alergi terhadap kucing. Saat itu sangat memprihatinkan, tapi kerja kerasnya memang patut dipuji. Hasil fotonya pun tidak buruk."

"Bagus sekali, bahkan. Menurutku." Minhyuk menyisip minumannya lagi. Moccachino, favoritnya.

Zen adalah topik paling menarik yang Jaehee tahu selama hidupnya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan terselip perasaan tidak menyenangkan. Karenanya, ia tidak sungkan untuk bertanya. "Apa kau tahu siapa model itu?"

"Zen?"

Jaehee melayangkan pandangan serius. "Ya. Zen."

"Hmm… awalnya tidak. Ia begitu tampan, jadi aku yakin pernah melihat wajahnya beberapa kali tapi aku tidak sampai mencari tahu siapa namanya. Haneul memperlihatkan fotonya di Picstagram padaku. Yah… Dia gadis berumur 20 tahun, jauh dari keluarganya, hanya aku yang ia kenal, dan ia jatuh cinta. Dia jatuh cinta dan bingung harus bagaimana. Aku menyarankannya beberapa gaun untuk pergi ke sebuah pesta."

"Pesta?" Detak jantung Kang berubah tidak teratur. Sedikit bagian dirinya berharap bahwa ia sungguh bersalah karena sudah berburuk sangka pada Haneul. "Maksudku, pasti sangat menyenangkan untuk bertemu dengan aktor seperti Zen di sebuah pesta. Aku ingin sekali menghadiri pesta seperti itu jika dapat."

Minhyuk tersenyum. "Kau tahu pesta apa itu, Jaehee- _ssi_."

Senyum profesional Jaehee mengerut. Ada detik di mana ia kecewa pada Haneul karena menceritakan soal RFA pada Minhyuk, tapi…

"Kim Jungyeon."

Jaehee sedikit bingung. "… Eh?"

"Pesta RFA. Aku tahu darinya. Dia adalah barista yang diundang ke pesta beberapa minggu lalu. Temanku sekaligus salah satu _founder_ Oregano Latte. Ia mabuk dan sangat antusias hingga menceritakannya pada kami semua, terutama karena dapat bertemu dengan Jumin Han. C  & R membawahi sebuah perusahaan distribusi kopi, bukan? Kurasa itulah yang membuatnya semangat."

Jaehee mencoba mengingat. Memang ada seorang lelaki di pesta waktu itu yang menyinggung soal anak perusahaan C & R. Ia tidak ingat namanya, tapi ia ingat ada satu barista yang memang diundang Haneul pada acara tersebut.

"Jadi, bukan Haneul yang menceritakan soal RFA padaku." Minhyuk melanjutkan seolah tahu isi kepala Jaehee. "Waktu aku tanya pada Haneul soal pesta itu… kau tahu. Gaun harus disesuaikan dengan pesta itu sendiri. Ia bilang pesta itu merupakan acara ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan konglomerat dan ia ditugaskan untuk mewakili Pen Ink Paper. Saat aku mendengar latar tempat, waktu, dan siapa saja yang datang dari Haneul dan Jungyeon, aku yakin bahwa mereka menghadiri pesta yang sama. Tentu, RFA lebih masuk akal untuk Haneul berada di sana. Aneh sekali jika seorang staf editor yang ditugaskan untuk pergi ke sebuah _event_ besar seperti itu, bukan?"

Mata Jaehee belum berkedip. "… Haneul tidak menceritakan apapun padamu?"

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku mengetahuinya."

Seorang pelayan menaruh kudapan Jaehee selagi kedua matanya tidak lepas dari Minhyuk. "Sehandal apa anda memegang rahasia, Minhyuk- _ssi_?"

"Sehandal menutup aibku sendiri." Kedua mata Minhyuk tidak beralih dari Jaehee yang ada di hadapan. Ketika pelayan menyajikan makanannya, aroma sedap itu tidak terlalu menggiurkan. Kedua mata Asisten Kang yang fokus menatapnya seribu kali jauh lebih menarik. Bibirnya terasa manis dan bukan dari minumannya rasa itu timbul.

…

"Aku harap kau tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Minhyuk men _zipper_ bibirnya dan mengacungkan ibu jempol.

Jaehee melihat dan memutuskan untuk menyusur beberapa pertanyaan. "Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui soal RFA?"

Minhyuk diam saja dan terus berjalan sembari melirik Jaehee. Yang dilirik membalas tatapan dan mengerutkan alis hingga akhirnya lelaki itu kembali bicara. "Kau bilang untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Perempuan itu berdeham. "Aku seseorang. Bukan siapapun."

"Oh ya? Jadi kau siapa?" tanya Minhyuk main-main.

"Minhyuk- _ssi_."

Yang disebut namanya melengkungkan bibir. Sedikit kecewa ada padanya karena Nona Kang tidak dapat diajak bercanda. "Hmm… apa ya? RFA adalah organisasi amal. Datang ke pestanya dan kau akan bertemu beberapa pengurus serta hasil fotografi yang bagus. Pelelangannya berlangsung selama dua atau tiga jam dan tidak akan terasa selama itu. Jungyeon bilang saat-saat itu begitu menegangkan karena sekalipun kau tidak ikut menawar, kau akan melihat orang-orang kaya ambisius membombardir ruangan dengan penawaran yang semakin tinggi. Apa yang dijual sangat bagus, tapi dapat langsung membuat lututmu bergetar hanya dengan mendengar harga pembukanya saja. Itu yang Jungyeon katakan.

Sekarang… aku tahu ada Haneul, Yoosung, kau, bosmu, dan Zen. Mungkin sang fotografer itu pun terlibat. Aku tidak yakin sebagai apa, tapi menyumbangkan sebuah karya mahal untuk yayasan amal? Tidak semua orang sanggup melakukannya."

"Yoosung.. kau yakin dia bagian dari RFA?" Dalam hati, Jaehee merasa cukup lega. Pengusaha di sampingnya tidak menyebutkan nama Seven maupun Rika. Seven terutama. Peran peretas itu selalu berada di belakang layar. Sekalipun hanya warna rambut peretas itu yang diketahui Minhyuk, maka tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Jaehee untuk mempercayai pengusaha tersebut. Haneul apalagi.

"Awalnya tidak. Hanya saja sangat… unik sewaktu mendapati seorang karyawati perusahaan besar duduk bersama seorang gadis yang kukenal dan ada seorang mahasiswa di antara mereka. Haneul tidak kuliah dan Yoosung bukanlah saudara dari dia maupun karyawati tersebut. Jadi, terangkan padaku, Nona Kang, bagaimana bisa seorang karyawan muda di bawah umur, mahasiswa semester awal, dan-."

Sibuk memperhatikan Minhyuk, Kang tidak memperhatikan langkahnya di jalan yang menurun. Ia akan terbanting ke bumi jika saja Minhyuk tidak refleks menahan tubuhnya akibat terpeleset. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Jaehee membenci sepatu berhak jika digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan, tapi… ia ingin terlihat baik. Sempurna. Secara natural, ia ingin Minhyuk melihatnya begitu. Untuk kesopanan? Menjaga penampilan? Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Namun apakah setimpal dengan kejadian memalukan ini?

Jaehee meneguk ludahnya tanpa berkedip. Wajah tampan di depan mata membuatnya terpaku. Apa yang Minhyuk pikirkan saat kedua mata obsidian itu bertemu dengan mata hazel lemon miliknya? Mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk bangkit berdiri dan lepas dari rangkulan pemuda itu? Terakhir, hidung Jaehee menangkap wangi maskulin yang mengalir dari leher sang pengusaha. Seketika ia berpikir untuk pergi ke toko parfum sepulang kerja nanti, menemukan parfum tersebut, dan memabukkan dirinya sendiri dengan wewangian itu.

Tubuhnya memanas. Jaehee membencinya. Jaehee menyukainya.

Tidak.

Tubuh MEREKA memanas.

Minhyuk menelan ludah. "… wanita yang begitu berkelas..." ' _profesional, seksi, dan cerdas,'_ ingin sekali ia mengatakan itu. "… dapat duduk bersama di satu meja _coffee shop_?" lanjut Minhyuk. Masih dengan mata obsidian tertuju pada hazel lemon. Pandangan itu turun. "… Pasti ada yang mengikatkan." Naik, turun, ke arah lain, turun lagi, dan ke suatu tempat lain yang bukan pada Jaehee. Ia menjaga pandangannya. "… Anda tidak apa-apa, N-nona Kang?"

"… Oh.. M-maaf." Pertanyaan Minhyuk barusan bagaikan pemecah mantra. Kang muda menyegerakan diri untuk bangkit dan kembali pada posisi normal. Kedua tangan Minhyuk masih di sana untuk membantu sekaligus berjaga-jaga.

Jaehee merasa malu. Jaehee merasa gugup. Jaehee berdeham. "… Terima kasih."

"… Umm.. sama-sama…"

Mereka saling melihat ke arah lain. Cukup lama hingga Jaehee memutuskan untuk memecah suasana. "… Waktu istirahat sudah habis. Saya harus kembali. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, Pengusaha Lee." Jaehee memberi _bow_ dalam.

"Oh.. uh.. Minhyuk- _ssi_ , Jaehee- _ssi_?" pemuda itu mengingatkan.

"Ah, ya. Benar." Jaehee membungkuk lagi. Masih merasa malu. Ia sempat melirik ke atas, melihat lelaki itu memerah dan salah tingkah. Untuk hal itu, dirinya ingin tersenyum senang. Di saat yang sama Jaehee berpikir bahwa ia pun sama merah dan salah tingkahnya. Maka dengan itu ia menahan diri. Agar Lee tidak tersinggung atau agar pemuda tersebut tidak mencurigainya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Minhyuk- _ssi_. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

"T-tentu, Jaehee- _ssi_."

Jaehee membenarkan kacamatanya dan melangkah cepat. Genggamannya pada _purse_ semakin kuat.

Satu, dua, tiga langkah. Jaehee semakin jauh. Pengusaha Lee memperhatikan dari sana bagaimana wanita berterusan abu-abu itu melangkah dengan anggun dan cekatan. Seprofesional penampilannya. Dari tempatnya, ia berharap wanita itu akan menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum dengan pipi merah muda hangat.

Itu tidak terjadi.

C & R Tower beberapa meter di depan. Waktu makan siang memang sudah usai. Wilayah perkantoran itu kini dibanjiri para karyawan yang juga tengah berjalan ke arah sama. Setengah dari mereka mungkin karyawan di _tower_ C  & R. Bahkan mungkin lebih.

Minhyuk terbawa suasana yang cukup membuatnya malu sekaligus menerbangkan. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan tidak lagi melihat sosok Nona Kang yang menghilang ditelan kerumunan. Minhyuk seketika mengutuk diri sendiri : mengapa tidak ia kejar eksekutif tersebut dan menemaninya berjalan hingga sampai ke kantor?

* * *

 **13.00**

" _Red light… Red light_ …! Ini aku, agen ganda 707..! Kau di mana? Di apartemen, kan? Barusan aku melihatmu lewat koridor ke luar. Kau ke mana?"

Rasanya seperti kriminal dipergoki seperti itu. Walaupun hanya melalui telepon. "Ya. Aku di apartemen. Barusan aku ke luar sebentar untuk buang sampah. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Umm… Oke," balas Seven dengan nada lebih tenang.

"Ada apa Seven?" Haneul mesem-mesem.

 _I can't hide it_

"Um… ah… ung… hmm… ehe.. ada yang menggangguku saat ini."

"Hnn? Ada apa memangnya?"

 _I can't fight it_

"Umm… Ini aneh. Jadi… selama beberapa hari terakhir, aku mendengar suara. Hmm.. kau tahu. Suaramu. Dan… sedikit aneh. Ya. Aneh. Maksudku suaramu. Ya. Suaramu aneh. Saat fokus kerja, jalan-jalan ke luar, aku terus mengingatnya. Terus terdengar dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa mungkin suaramu punya frekuensi yang unik? Ummm…" Dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel, satu tangan yang tersisa dari 707 digunakan untuk membolak-balik obeng tanpa tujuan jelas. "A-Aku ingin mengujinya suatu hari nanti. Ya. Kurasa."

 _It's so hard to live without the love she gave to me_

"Aneh? Maksudmu… seperti alien, begitu?" Di lain sisi, Haneul tengah membereskan pakaian kotornya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci.

 _Doesn't she know it_

"A-a-ah… bukan. Uhh.. Hanya saja…" Seven menggaruk kepalanya. Tampak bingung dan gelisah. "Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aneh, kan? Lalu-."

"A-ACHOOO..!" Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada yang menggelitik hidungnya untuk bersin. Besar kemungkinan akibat debu dari blus velvet hijau kehitaman yang baru saja dibelinya. "Ah. M-maaf," ucap Haneul dengan suara bass akibat bersin. Telunjuknya menggesek lubang hidung bolak-balik.

"Hahaha.. _so cute_. Yah, bersinmu pun tidak terdengar buruk. Aku juga senang mendengarnya." Tiga detik Seven mematung. Obeng lepas dari tangannya. "… Ya, Tuhan. Aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba aku merasa… semangat…? Waw. Boleh aku rekam suaramu ini, Haneul?! Aku ingin tahu penyebabnya..!"

Di depan mesin cuci, kali ini Haneul yang mematung. Hatinya hangat sebab tidak menyangka Seven akan bicara begitu. Antara lupa bahwa Seven adalah _pranker_ atau memang dirinya berharap _hacker_ itu serius. "Hnn? A-apa?"

"… O-oh… ah… aku pasti terdengar seperti maniak barusan. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku memang mengatakannya tapi aku tidak merekam suaramu atau apapun." Telunjuk Seven yang satunya menggaruk pipi.

 _I tried hard not to show it_

Walau terdengar biasa, sebenarnya Haneul kecewa. "O-oh…"

"Kalau sampai ada kejadian aneh menimpamu, bagaimana? Atau sesuatu terjadi dan aku tertangkap dan mereka menemukan _file_ suaramu di _hard disk_ -ku, mereka akan menargetmu. Jadi, aku akan menyimpannya di dalam kepalaku saja. Memoriku bagus, lagipula."

 _Can't I make her realize that she really needs me again_

Haneul tersenyum. Tersipu. "Kau sudah mempromosikan memorimu sebanyak dua kali."

"Masa?"

"Hu-um." Haneul mengangguk. "Barusan dan saat bilang kalau suaraku terngiang terus. Kurasa itu membuktikan betapa bagusnya memorimu." Duduk di sofa, Haneul sangat menikmati panggilan ini.

"Ohoho. Tapi serius. Aku seharusnya fokus pada pekerjaan sekarang, tapi suaramu terus terngiang hari ini. Dan… meneleponmu membuatku merasa lebih tenang."

 _She brightened up my everyday_

"Kau merasa tenang sekarang?"

"Yup."

 _Made me feel so good in every way_

"Apa itu berarti kau akan mengakhiri panggilan ini dan kembali fokus bekerja?"

"Ahh…" Lidah Seven bingung menjawabnya. "Tapi kalau aku menutup panggilannya, suaramu akan terdengar lagi. Uhuhuhu~.. aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku rekam saja ya panggilan ini~?"

Haneul tidak menjawab tapi ia tersipu kembali.

Yang mungkin ditafsirkan berbeda oleh sang intel muda. "Mmm.. aku bercanda. Tetap saja… Aku merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar suaramu. Rasanya ingin tetap seperti ini. Diam dan mendengarkan suaramu."Penyangkalan kembali keluar. "Oh. Aku sedang bicara pada diriku sendiri. Aku sering begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga begitu." Pipi Haneul kemerahan. Mengakui bahwa ia pun senang mendengarkan suara Seven cukup membutuhkan keberanian. Salah satu motivasinya adalah karena Seven merasakan hal yang sama. "Kau tidak perlu malu."

"Kau suka bicara sendiri juga?" Dia salah kaprah. "Tetap saja. Kau pasti tidak akan melakukannya jika sedang berada di telepon seperti sekarang."

Bibir Haneul melebar. "Jadi, apa yang kau mau, agen 707?"

"Entahlah." Seven menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Gelisah, senang, salah tingkah? "Tiba-tiba aku merasa santai berbicara denganmu seperti ini dan semua kata-kata keluar begitu saja. Aneh. Tidak seperti diriku sama sekali. Aku seharusnya fokus bekerja saat ini, tapi tidak bisa. Apa karena jenuh, ya?"

Mendengar itu membuat Haneul menegakkan punggung. Ia ingat bagaimana _hacker_ ini telah bekerja keras sejak hari kedatangannya. Bahkan mungkin dari sebelum itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa terenyuh. Dan yang terpenting, ia tidak lagi peduli bagaimana anehnya pemuda berambut merah ini. Haneul merasa nyaman. Yoosung pun berkata benar, pikirnya. Hanya ia dan Seven yang dapat bicara layaknya orang normal satu sama lain. "Seven, kalau bicara seperti ini dapat membantumu… aku akan senang dapat membantumu."

 _If I could have her back to stay_

Mata Seven melebar. "Hnn? JANGAN..! BAHAYA..! Agen rahasia tidak boleh terlalu sering berbicara di telepon..!" Alisnya mengernyit. "… Tapi aku sedang menelepon, berbicara denganmu. Sudah berapa lama? Dua menit?"

 _I've got to see her again_

"Lima menit."

Seven memeriksa layar ponselnya dan terkejut. Haneul berkata benar. Niatnya semula hanya ingin menyapa perempuan ini dan panggilan ditutup. Tidak akan sampai semenit. Berbincang sedikit, tidak akan sampai tiga menit. Namun sekarang malah sudah memasuki menit ke-6. Apa ia begitu menikmatinya?

"OMG. Aku jadi lupa diri. Ini buruk..! Aku harus kembali fokus. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai nanti."

"SEVEN, TUNGGU-."

PIPIPIP

 _Namja_ itu sudah menutup panggilannya lebih dulu.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi saja.

Jika panggilan itu harus berakhir, Haneul ingin agar berakhir dengan baik. Tidak sempat menyampaikannya barusan, Haneul terpikir untuk mengirimi pesan singkat :

' _Jangan lupa makan siang. Tetap semangat, Seven. Aku akan selalu ada di sini. Siap membantumu jika kau perlu. Kau pasti bisa..!'_

Tombol ' _send_ ' sudah ditekan. Haneul menegakkan kepalanya dan ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ada sedikit bimbang, untuk 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Pada akhirnya, jemari itu yang bicara.

' _Aku menikmatinya : bicara dan mendengarkan suaramu. Aku menyukainya.'_

* * *

 **22.00, waktu Praha.**

Di bawah naungan atap mewah dan suasana keemasan, malam ini terasa hangat. Parfum, minyak, keju, logam, emas, wine, dan kulit memenuhi teater. Bukan berarti mereka buruk. Hampir semua kursi berlapis kain merah dipenuhi para _lord_ dan _lady_ , tak peduli dari golongan mana mereka berasal. Toh penampilan mereka semua sama di hari ini. Para wanita dengan gaun panjang, perhiasan, sarung tangan dan para pria di samping mereka yang mengenakan setelan jas.

Semuanya menjadi tidak berarti lagi ketika lampu hanya menyoroti panggung. Aroma-aroma itu masih ada tapi tak dipedulikan. Tidak ada lagi bisik suara perbincangan sejak konduktor memasuki ruangan diiringin tepuk riuh. Bersama dengan puluhan pemegang nada instrumental, ia merangkul seluruh penikmat musik klasik di sana untuk menghayati apa yang mereka bayarkan sebelumnya.

Biola dan cello. Tapi selalu biola yang membuat Suzuya tertegun. Ia selalu tertarik melihat seseorang memainkan biola dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka dapat memainkannya, mempelajarinya. Kali ini ada banyak sekali para pemain biola di bawah sana. Ia yang mengagumi karya Tchaikovsky tidak begitu mengerti dan peduli jikapun ditemukan sebuah kesalahan nada. Semua pemain biola disukainya, tanpa terkecuali.

Jumin lebih menyukai Chopin. Ia suka Tchaikovsky, tapi lebih menyukai Chopin. Pergi ke konser musik klasik hari itu murni untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri dan sang istri. Jadi bukanlah ketidaksukaan yang membuatnya kini berada di bawah lampu koridor belakang bilik pertunjukan lantai dua. Ia meninggalkan istrinya yang berada di bilik balkon dalam keadaan takjub dan penuh sukacita akan musik fantasi Sleeping Beauty sementara dirinya menerima telepon dari dunia nyata. Seoul menunggunya.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, ya," ujar Jumin sambil sesekali melirik ke arah istrinya. Memastikan ia tidak hilang dari tempatnya. Malam itu sang istri menggunakan gaun merah panjang yang memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya. Ingin sekali Jumin membelai dan menciumi punggung itu, jika saja tidak ada yang mengganggunya seperti sekarang. Tangannya dapat bebas bermain di kegelapan seperti ini. Terutama di tempat berbilik di mana hanya ada dua kursi untuk mereka sendiri dan kursi lain di bilik yang lain.

"Entahlah. Memang memberi perbedaan?" alis Jumin mengerut. "Menurutku itu bagus." Ia diam dan mendengarkan suara di seberang sana. Nada tinggi orkestra sedang dimainkan. "Itu bukan masalah. Selama ia mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan baik, maka tidak ada masalah. Ia profesional dan dapat dipercaya." Diam dan mendengarkan lagi hingga akhirnya sang pemuda korporat terlihat berpikir. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Kali ini Jumin melihat Suzuya menengok ke arahnya. Entah sekedar untuk memastikan apakah suaminya masih ada di sana ataukah memang ia meminta agar segera ditemani. Sang istri menunjukkan senyum dari bibir berbalut lipstick merah darah dan itu membuat Jumin semakin membenci telepon tersebut. "Baiklah. Akan aku pertimbangkan. Sampai nanti."

PIP

Ia mematikan panggilan dan sempat melihat beberapa notifikasi.

Lantas? Ia tidak peduli.

Pria itu memilih untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya dan memeriksa semua notifikasi itu nanti. Sekarang waktunya kembali ke bilik dan menikmati waktu, tiket, pertunjukan, serta punggung halus istrinya. Mungkin Jumin yang terlalu percaya diri : berpikir bahwa Suzuya kesepian dan ingin ditemani olehnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah ketakjuban Suzuya tidak lekas teralihkan dari gerakan lentur tangan-tangan pemain orkestra di depan mata, termasuk sang kondektur yang bersemangat. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu bahwa Jumin sudah kembali ke sisinya. Suzu juga tahu ketika jari-jari lentik jahil sang korporat menggerayangi punggung telanjangnya dan berakhir di pinggang. Dari pinggang, jari-jari itu memutar ke depan, tepatnya bagian perut. Di sana mereka berhenti dan mengelus lembut perut Nyonya Han.

* * *

Byundai hitam sudah diparkir dengan sempurna. Di penjelangan sore itu, Minhyuk menyengajakan dirinya selesai lebih awal di kafe. Matahari masih cerah menyambutnya ketika baru saja keluar dari mobil. Ia berasumsi tidak akan terlalu panas untuk berjalan dari tempatnya sekarang menuju satu _coffee shop_ dua meter di depan. Ketika kacamata hitam itu ia lepaskan, Minhyuk sadar bahwa ia merasa gugup.

Geraknya terlihat santai walaupun dari satu langkah ke yang berikutnya selalu tercipta kegelisahan. Ia bertanya banyak dalam dirinya sendiri : siapa dia, apa yang akan aku lakukan, apakah semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana, apa rencananya matang, apa dia benar akan datang?

Pertanyaan itu seakan tidak ada habisnya dan memudar seiring dengan semakin dekatnya Minhyuk di tempat tujuan. Pembuluh darahnya dirasakan panas. Ketika pintu kafe itu dibukakan oleh seorang _waitress_ , ia tak membuang kesempatan untuk segera bertanya.

"Apa seseorang sudah menempati meja no 3?"

"Anda Tuan Kang Jaehee?"

Minhyuk mengangguk. Ia ingat tingginya rasa percaya diri ketika mereservasi meja nomor tiga via telepon untuk hari ini. Menggunakan nama 'Kang Jaehee' waktu itu tidak membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sekarang, dengan semua pandangan tertuju padanya, menggunakan nama orang lain sedikitnya menimbulkan rasa bersalah.

"Tamu anda baru saja datang, tuan. Mari saya antarkan?" ajak _waitress_ tersebut untuk menuntun.

Minhyuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengikutinya. Jalur lurus ini cukup panjang. Di sisi kirinya terdapat barisan panjang vertikal kursi-kursi kayu putih yang dipernis beserta meja hitam mungil pada setiap set-nya. Di sebelah kanan terdapat meja barista, etalase _pastry_ dan _dessert_ hangat, dan tembok lukis yang dihiasi rak papan lurus bertahta tanaman bunga kerdil, toples biji kopi, serta botol susu _vintage_.

Cahaya matahari sore merembes masuk melalui jendela dan menciptakan bayangan Minhyuk di ubin abu-abu. Pikirannya dibawa ke beberapa hari silam. Hari yang menjadi alasannya berada di tempat ini sekarang. Hari di mana pagi begitu mendung. Pagi di mana ia meramu daging cincang, keju, dan bawang bombay untuk dijadikan isian roti pita. Tanggal di mana ia bertemu dengan Minhee untuk pertama kali. Sekaligus menjadi hari pertamanya mentraktir sarapan Nona Kang.

Benar.

Kali pertamanya.

…

Jaehee menyebut bahwa menu yang datang setiap paginya selalu berbeda. Roti pita dan Caffe Mocca Moonbucks adalah gagasan utamaku untuk membuka lembaran baru. Menu roti pita ini tidak akan pernah ditemui di _coffee shop_ manapun. Jikapun ada, pasti berbeda rasanya. Caffe Mocca dari Moonbucks memang menu komersil. Namun aku bertaruh, menu kopi seperti ini akan menjadi pilihan ke sekian bagi sang pengirim sarapan sebelumnya.

Jaehee bicara bahwa semua menu tersebut dibungkus _brown bag_ polos. Maka ada dua opsi soal itu : 1) si pengirim ingin tetap _anonymous_ dengan memberikan _brown bag_ polos atau 2) semua sarapan dan kopi tersebut datang dari tempat tak sebernama Moonbucks. Mungkin opsi pertama mengingat Nona Kang pun bercerita bahwa ia pernah mencoba mencari identitas pengirim tersebut. Namun nihil karena baik resepsionis maupun asistennya mendapati orang yang berbeda setiap hari. Kurir bayaran. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Kurir mana yang tidak tahu identitas penyewanya?

Karena sudah terlanjur mengakui bahwa akulah 'pengirim' sarapannya setiap pagi, maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap menggunakan _brown bag_ polos tak bermerek. Di hari perdana ini, aku ingin memberikannya yang terbaik. Semoga ia menyukai Moonbucks.

…

"Selamat pagi?" sapaku pada pemuda ini. Ia menatapku bingung seperti sedang mengamati berang-berang di darat. "Apa anda ditugaskan mengantar sarapan untuk Kepala Asisten C & R International, Kang Jaehee hari ini?"

"Ya. Benar," jawabnya sangsi. Mataku dapat membaca raut ragu dan takut darinya.

 _I would do anything_

"Saya asisten barunya." Ya. Aku berbohong. "Ia meminta saya untuk menyampaikan ini pada anda. Yah… karena hanya anda yang tahu siapa pengirimnya." Sebuah amplop oranye kuserahkan padanya. Ia menerima itu dengan ragu selagi satu tangannya yang lain -secara tak sadar- menyodorkan sebuah kantung coklat. Kami seperti berbisnis. "Ia harap anda bisa menyampaikan pesan itu pada pengirim bingkisan ini. Penting sekali bagi atasan saya."

Kurir itu mengangguk. Ia pun pergi dan menganggap tugasnya sudah selesai.

Belum. Belum di detik itu.

…

Meja resepsionis sudah _full_ terisi dan para karyawan yang baru saja datang memenuhi lantai itu. Ada yang masih berada di gerbang keamanan, ada yang mengantri untuk mengakses gerbang masuk, ada yang mengantri lift, berjalan cepat dengan sarapan di tangan atau membicarakan urusan bisnis. Pemandangan sibuk itu melarutkanku yang berdiri menyandar ke pilar di dekat resepsionis. Sekedar berpendapat, pembawaan mereka semua sangatlah sama. Jika melihat Jaehee- _ssi_ , maka aku tidak heran ia dapat bekerja di perusahaan ini. Ataukah perusahaan ini yang justru membuatnya menjadi demikian? Sepertinya tidak ada yang berbeda.

Salah satu dari resepsionis akhirnya memanggil namaku, mempertemukanku dengan asisten Nona Kang untuk kali pertama. Seo Minhee, namanya.

…

Aku selalu berprinsip bahwa mengerjakan sesuatu haruslah didasari oleh keinginan yang kuat dan hati yang tulus. Ada yang berpendapat bahwa seseorang melakukan sesuatu atas dasar kewajiban. Jika dimasukkan ke dalam kamusku, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menuliskannya sebagai kewajiban yang kupilih. Karena dengan begitu, aku akan melakukan keharusan tersebut tanpa terbebani.

Bangun lebih pagi, memasak, pergi ke sebuah _coffee shop_ ternama, mengantarnya ke C  & R Tower, bertemu kurir pengantar, menerima _brown bag_ -nyadengan dalih asisten baru, memastikan _brown bag_ milikku yang diterima Minhee, dan mencari seorang tunawisma beruntung untuk kuberikan _brown bag_ dari sang pemberi misterius. Setiap hari memang bukanlah hal mudah. Komitmen, boleh kubilang. Komitmen yang kupilih, sebagaimana prinsipku bicara. Hal ini masuk dalam rutinitasku selama empat hari terakhir. Selalu ada perjuangan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Jika yang kau inginkan begitu berharga –seperti Nona Kang-, maka perjuangannya tidak mungkin hanya sebatas memberikan bunga.

Ujung dari cerita ini berakhir kemarin. Sepulangnya kurir pengantar kantung coklat, kuperiksa isinya dan menemukan sebuah pesan berbalut amplop putih. Isinya merupakan jawaban atas permintaanku untuk bertemu. Ekspektasiku terpenuhi. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mengetahui siapa sosok saingan dermawanku ini.

…

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do  
Just to see her again_

Langkahnya tidak lagi lurus. _Waitress_ berbelok di kanan dan Minhyuk masih mengikutinya. Perempuan itu masih berjalan menuntun ketika Lee secara tidak sadar terhenti dan mengangkat kepala yang tertunduk. Matanya terarah ke depan, pada zona meja pesanannya berada.

Meja nomor tiga terletak persis di pinggir jendela. Seseorang duduk di sana. Pria, bertubuh besar, bersetelan rapi hitam-hitam, kedua tangan di atas meja menggenggam ponsel dekat cangkir putih, dan mata fokus menatap layar ponsel yang berjarak kurang lebih 30 cm di depannya.

Awalnya Minhyuk merasa tidak pasti. Namun seiring sekon berlalu, ia sadar bahwa matanya tidak berbohong. Pikirannya pun tidak berdelusi. Pria itu tampan, maskulin melebihi dirinya, penyabet sabuk hitam Tae Kwon Do di usia tiga belas tahun.

Pelayan perempuan itu sudah sampai di meja termaksud, meninggalkan Minhyuk yang masih terdiam tak percaya. Dengan sopan dan nada suara rendah ia meminta perhatian pelanggan yang sedang fokus itu, guna tidak mengganggu pelanggan lain di sekitar sana. Pria tersebut tampak tidak keberatan karena dialihkan. Setelah mendengarkan informasi dari sang _waitress_ , kepalanya mengikuti arah tangan si perempuan tertuju. Bertaruh, ia pun sama tidak percayanya seperti Minhyuk.

Saling memandang dari jarak yang cukup jauh, mereka berdua. Kaki Minhyuk kembali melangkah untuk mendekat. Semakin dekat, semakin nyata apa yang dilihatnya. Minhyuk kenal siapa dia. Kulit bersemu coklat, mata bulat, air wajah serius, rambut rapi tertata, perawakan alfa, dan jika bicara dengannya, kau akan tahu bahwa ia adalah manusia terlogis yang pernah ada. Pem _bully_ , sekaligus temannya. Penjaganya, sekaligus musuhnya.

Minhyuk membungkukkan kepala sedikit. "Apa kabar, Im Junsu?"

* * *

"H-halo? Um.. selamat malam?"

"Malam, Seven." Jantung Park berdebar kencang. Tangannya berkeringat. Sebenarnya, ia sungguh merasa menyesal akibat mengirimkan pesan terakhir pada sang intel muda.

' _Bagaimana jika ia salah paham? Bagaimana jika ia diam-diam mengolok-olokku?'_

' _Bukan…'_

' _Bagaimana jika ia membencinya?!'_

Haneul tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Umm.. ah, maaf. Astaga. Bukan. Ummm…" Telinganya dapat mendengar hembusan nafas Seven yang berat. Membuat perempuan itu semakin khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik? Uh. Oh. Ya. YA. Aku baik-baik saja. Ah…. Entahlah. Hanya… Hanya aku benar-benar merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin aku sedang sakit."

"Sakit? Kau pasti kelelahan. Kau sudah makan malam? Sebaiknya-."

"Haneul?"

Ini pertama kalinya Seven memotong dialognya. "Y-ya?"

"Perbincangan kita tadi siang... Apa kau masih ingat?"

Haneul Park memikirkannya. Seven menghubungi hampir tiga kali tadi siang. Entah _phone call_ mana yang pemuda itu maksud. Namun jika ia menanyakannya, maka _phone call_ yang dimaksud adalah yang memiliki poin, bukan? Sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku tidak mau siapapun terlibat masalah karena dekat denganku." Tiba-tiba ia bicara. Cara bicaranya masih akrab, tapi Haneul merasakan sesuatu yang 'menyedihkan'.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Terima kasih karena sudah khawatir padaku." Maksud hati memang ia serius untuk mengatakan ini. Namun Seven menganggapnya main-main.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak khawatir?! _Hacker_ itu mungkin sedang mengawasimu sekarang. Atau mungkin _hacker_ yang lain."

" _Hacker_ yang sedang mengawasiku… Apa itu termasuk dirimu?"

Jauh di seberang sana, 707 duduk di balkon saat ini. Ia merasakan angin yang menyapu semua bagian kulit terpampangnya. Ditemani banyak kaleng Dr. Pepper, Luciel berani bersumpah bahwa minuman seperti itu tidak akan dapat membuatnya mabuk. Jadi jelas, rasa panas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya bukanlah efek dari alkohol. "Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena tidak tahu bahayanya mereka..!" Haneul mendengarkan. "Orang baik sepertimu harus tetap berada di dunia. Hidup, melakukan hal-hal baik. Kau tidak boleh terlibat hal buruk karena orang-orang sepertiku. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau _hacker_ itu seperti kecoak di internet?!"

Perempuan berponi terdiam. Ia pun ada di balkon saat ini, menatap _supermoon_ yang sedang banyak dibicarakan orang.

"Jadi jangan terlalu akrab dengan _hacker_. Apalagi agen rahasia. Laki-laki dengan pekerjaan yang bersih dan jujur akan cocok untukmu. Lebih baik lagi jika latar belakangnya normal dan…"

Haneul masih mendengarkan.

"Ahahahah~… duh. Otakku kepenuhan. Jadi melantur begini. Um.. aku tidak bohong soal mendengarkan suaramu, tapi sepertinya ini memberiku efek buruk. Di sisi yang lain. Aku harus menutup sekarang."

Sebenarnya si editor merasa enggan. Tapi bagaimana jika Seven benar-benar butuh istirahat?

"Baiklah."

Tangan Seven masih pada tempatnya. Ada kekuatan yang membuatnya tidak lekas mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. "Uhm… Tidak. Um… bisa kau saja yang mengakhiri panggilan?"

"Hnn? Tidak mau...!"

Bibir Seven tersungging. "Mendengarnya membuatku bersemangat..! Kurasa aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih. Sampai nanti. _Bye_ ~.."

Apapun yang terjadi, selalu Seven-lah yang mengakhiri panggilan. Sesenang apapun si _redhead_. Juga, sebagaimanapun senangnya Haneul, selalu dirinya yang berakhir tidak puas. Ada apa dengannya?

 _'Ada apa dengan Seven?'_

Apa Seven tidak menyukainya?

 _'Apa Seven butuh waktu?'_

Seven…

Oh, Seven…

Setengah berbaring di kursi kayu panjang pada balkonnya. Angin sudah tidak begitu besar, tapi sinar bulan membuatnya menyerpih. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa yang ia cemaskan?

Siang tadi ia merasa senang luar biasa. Siang tadi ia merasa luar biasa. Tadi pun ia berbunga-bunga, namun sedetik kemudian… mengapa?

 _Oh don't you know its true?_

Tiga kaleng Dr. Pepper sudah tergeletak kosong di dekatnya. Dua masih berdiri dan berisi. Satu lagi ada di tangan Seven, diputar ringan. Matanya kosong menatap ke bawah. Tidak fokus.

Pertama kali, ia berharap ada bir di rumahnya.

 _If I_ _could_ _only_

 _See her_ _again_


	22. Five Seconds

**NB :**

 **1\. Di chapter ini ada penggalan Story Mode-nya 707. Cuma author ubah dikit dari yang di game. Hehe.**

 **2\. Di bagian chat Seven yang ngurai ciri-ciri Haneul, boleh isi sendiri aja ya. Mengingat MC/player/reader/gamer itu beda-beda, jadi bagian yang di xxx tergantung** **MC/player/reader/gamer sendiri.. ^^**

 **...**

* * *

...

Haneul tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Tidak.

Bukan.

Ia tidak boleh bergerak.

Sesendi jari pun ia tidak boleh bergeser. Sekalipun itu jempol kakinya.

Hari sudah terang. Cahaya matahari sudah lewat puncaknya. Lampu-lampu apartemen belum dimatikan, tanaman di balkon belum disiram, _laundry_ bersih di mesin cuci belum diangkat, rambutnya masih kusut, dan dirinya masih menggunakan piyama.

Haneul masih di ranjangnya. Lutut dipeluk erat-erat dengan mata terus waspada. Punggung dan pinggang menempel rapat pada sandaran ranjang berlapis kulit tebal coklat tua. Ponsel ada di tangan kanannya, dengan layar menatap ke arah lain. Belum ada lagi notifikasi sejak kunjungan bertubi-tubi subuh tadi.

' _Jangan bergerak!'_ perintah Seven kepadanya.

' _Jangan kemana-mana..!'_ nasihat Zen padanya.

' _Berdiamlah di tempat di mana kau bisa melihat ke segala arah. Pastikan di belakang dan atasmu datar tanpa jendela atau lubang. Bukan juga sesuatu yang dapat ditembus dengan mudah,'_ Jumin memberinya masukan.

' _Kabari salah satu dari kami secepatnya jika terjadi sesuatu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan mendoakanmu dari sini,'_ ujar Jaehee.

' _DI MANA V? DI MANA IA DI SAAT GENTING SEPERTI INI?!'_ Yoosung seperti biasanya, mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dalam cara yang berbeda.

Kaku, pegal, dan takut. Sendi-sendi tubuh rasanya sudah membatu. Darah berdesir dengan detak jantung yang dapat ia dengar sendiri. Bibirnya kering akibat belum minum sejak pagi, sejalan dengan perutnya yang terus menderum minta diisi. Namun itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa terkekang ini. Telinganya menganggur namun justru itu yang membuat rasa khawatirnya meninggi. Ingin sekali ia menyalakan TV untuk meredam kesunyian yang mengerikan ini. Namun Seven berkata untuk tidak melakukan itu dan mencoba berdamai dengan keadaan ini sebentar. Kesunyian adalah penjaganya sekarang. Haneul setuju.

' _Jangan,'_ batinnya terus dengan lirih.

Bahkan untuk menatap jam di ponselnya pun ia tidak berani.

Bukan.

Tidak boleh, tepatnya.

Mata itu harus tetap waspada. Sudut-sudut tak berarti tidak boleh dilewatkan sama sekali.

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya…

Keramaian selalu mewarnai kawasan pertokoan. Pejalan kaki di sini adalah hal lumrah. _Weekdays_ , _weekend,_ hanya kepadatannya saja yang berbeda. Lokal, maupun luar. Karenanya tidak sulit bagi sebuah toko baru memperoleh perhatian. Suara dari _mic_ disertai keindahan tak terbantahkan dapat menghentikan langkah siapapun yang melewatinya. Bahkan ada yang menyengajakan diri untuk datang dan berdesakkan guna menjadi bagian.

Minhyuk menjadi salah satu dari yang sengaja datang. Di luar dugaan, lautan manusia sudah mencapai 3 meter dari tempat muasalnya. Kebanyakan adalah perempuan seusia Haneul. Berisik, tidak sabar, dan penuh _effort_. Terbukti dari bagaimana beberapa di antara mereka mengangkat _banner_ maupun papan bertangkai tinggi-tinggi dengan tulisan memuja tertentu.

Begitu padatnya barisan ini membuat Minhyuk malas merealisasikan niat untuk nekad menerobos menuju bagian depan. Pakaian dan rambut rapinya dapat menjadi taruhan. Tetap berada di belakang kerumunan adalah opsi terbaik. Dari sana pun ia dapat melihat jauh ke depan –terima kasih pada tinggi badannya-. Walaupun harus terus menyipitkan mata akibat sinar mentari yang terik.

Kang Jaehee berdiri di tribun di depan, bicara pidato peresmian dengan menggunakan _microphone_. Beberapa orang terlihat rapi berjajar di sisinya, mulai dari kaum pria bersetelan rapi hingga kumpulan anak muda bercelemek hijau. Bisa dibilang, hanya Kang muda satu-satunya perempuan dengan pakaian profesional. Meskipun sendiri, auranya terasa paling kuat. Padahal kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya dilontarkan dengan begitu anggun.

Minhyuk tak kuasa menahan senyum. Serta rona pipinya. Ada rasa takjub dan bangga yang tertambat melihat orang yang disukainya begitu hebat. Lambaian tangan itu tidak bisa ia tahan ketika Jaehee selesai bicara dan riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi udara. Jaehee melihat ke arahnya dan ia membalas dengan baik. Bukan dengan tangan, hanya ulasan senyum tipis.

…

 _Opening coffee shop_ dirasakan begitu meriah. Kerumunan gadis-gadis nampak rela mengeroyok satu sama lain hanya agar mendapat tempat di dalam kedai. Zen bertanggungjawab atas ini. Model berambut putih itu terikat kontrak untuk datang di hari perilisan dan bertindak layaknya _brand ambassador_ , posisi yang Jumin Han berikan padanya.

' _Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _adalah icon paling tepat untuk coffee shop ini. Ia kucing yang penuh keanggunan, kelas, dan bercitarasa. Namun Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian dan ia adalah seekor kucing. Jika Zen tepat seperti yang selalu dikatakan dan dibanggakannya, maka ia seharusnya tepat untuk merepresentasikan Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _dalam wujud manusia. Ia dan Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _punya warna rambut yang sama, baru kuingat.'_

Begitulah.

Namun alih-alih mempromosikan _coffee shop_ , kehadiran Zen lebih merupakan _meet and greet_ antara fans dan idolanya. _Selfie_ bersama, meminta tanda tangan, mengobrol, berbagi meja dan tertawa. Sepertinya itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Pihak perusahaan sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Lagipula, kehadiran Zen tetap membantu bagian promosi. Kursi _full_ sejak pintu dibuka, _waiting list_ terus memanjang, dan seluruh staf belum berhenti sibuk hanya untuk meminum seteguk air putih.

Jaehee masih di dalam dan Minyuk masih bersabar menunggunya di depan kafe, menyandar pada tiang lampu hias. Bahkan dari tempatnya sekarang, ia dapat mendengar riuh _fangirling_ di dalam sana. Selagi mengulur waktu, matanya menerakan seluruh bagian luar _coffee shop_ ini. Lagi.

Catastroffe, nama yang dipilih untuk kafe ini dan ditulis langsing menyambung berwarna putih. Siluet putih kucing yang sedang bermain bola benang rajut menghiasi ujungnya. Mereka menempel pada tiga baris papan coklat tua besar yang sekaligus merupakan batas dari luar antara lantai satu dan dua. Lantai dua terdiri dari bagian _indoor_ dan _outdoor_ , sama seperti di bawahnya. Pagar besi minimalis yang dicat hitam dengan diselai beberapa pot tanaman rumput hias menjadi akhir bagian _outdoor_ tersebut. Di atasnya menggantung lampu-lampu neon putih kekuningan. Pilar-pilar ramping yang berdiri dihiasi sulur-sulur berdaun imitasi dan lampu bergaya _vintage_ eropa. Selebihnya, _coffee shop_ ini dihiasi warna hitam dan dinding kaca.

Menembus dinding kaca lantai satu, Minhyuk memperhatikan beberapa staf _waiter_ dan _waitress_ yang terus menerus bekerja memiliki wajah yang familiar dengannya. Lekukan bibir tersurat setelah beberapa lama. Ada sedikit rasa tersipu karena Nona Kang memperkerjakan semua rekomendasinya untuk posisi garda depan tersebut. Rasa penasaran mengekor terhadap para staf di belakang sana.

"Minhyuk- _ssi_?" Jaehee menghampirinya. "Maaf sekali karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Barusan aku mencarimu di dalam. Apa kau kesulitan mendapatkan tempat duduk? Aku bisa mencarikannya untukmu."

Pegal di kakinya tidak terasa lagi. Jaehee dan wangi parfumnya seperti anestesi terbaik bagi Lee yang berbinar-binar. "Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku kalah cepat. Aku ke sini untuk memberikan ucapan selamat atas _opening_ nya. Dan… waw…" Kedua bahunya diangkat. "Pidato peresmian yang baik, desain kedai yang _cozy_ , aku harus mencemaskan kesetiaan pelangganku."

Jaehee tersipu. Menunduk dan menggeleng ringan adalah caranya merendah. Minhyuk tampil dengan kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu tua. Ia selalu suka pria berkemeja putih seperti di depannya. "Sekilas info. Aku akan tetap menjadi pelanggan di Oregano Latte. Hanya untuk panininya."

"Panini?" Alis Minhyuk terangkat. Wajahnya memang selalu ekspresif dan itu membuat Jaehee betah memasang tatapan. "Aku akan tersanjung jika kau menyebutkan menu lain, Nona Kang. Ehem." Lelaki itu berdeham.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Jaehee berubah serius. "Minhyuk- _ssi_ , boleh aku meminta tolong?"

Awalnya Minhyuk memasang wajah heran. Kemudian digantikan oleh senyum lembut. "Tentu, Jaehee- _ssi_."

Jaehee menggigit bibir sebelum bicara. Ragu masih ada walaupun kata-kata mulai mengalir keluar dari tenggorokan. "Apa tawaranmu untuk membantu menjaga Elizabeth 3rd masih berlaku? Kucing majikanku itu."

"Tentu."

"Bisakah malam ini ia menginap di tempatmu? Tidak. Masalahnya, Tuan Han baru saja memberiku tugas. Dan… aku tidak yakin dapat pulang ke apartemen selama tiga hari ke depan. Aku sudah berusaha mencari hotel yang mau menampungnya, tapi semua penuh hingga dua hari ke depan nanti. Jadi, apa kau-."

"Aku bersedia, Jaehee- _ssi_."

"Terima kasih." Ia memandang sungkan pada sang lelaki. "Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. Hanya dua hari, aku berjanji."

"Tidak perlu begitu. Aku senang dapat membantumu. Ia di tempatku saja selama kau sibuk. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Jadi, apa nanti aku menjemputnya ke apartemenmu?"

"Tidak. Ia di tempat _grooming_. Aku menitipkannya di sana sebelum kemari. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana bersama nanti? Selepas petang. Apa kau ada waktu?"

" _Noted_. Kabari saja. Aku akan menjemputmu, lalu kita pergi ke sana."

Perasaannya terenyuh. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu begitu baik dan ia percaya begitu saja? Minhyuk sangat penolong, sangat bisa diandalkan, dengan senyum paling memikat yang pernah ada. Luciel akan senang hati menerima titipan Elizabeth, tapi hacker itu tidak dapat dipercaya. Sementara Haneul, ia yakin Haneul akan bersedia membantunya. Namun alamat pemudi tersebut dirahasiakan. Lelaki di hadapannya ini seperti malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan untuk dirinya. "Aku sangat berutang budi. Jika ada h-"

"JAEHEE?! A-ACHOOOO…!"

Panggilan disertai bersin barusan menolehkan Jaehee ke belakang. Sesuai praduga, Zen-lah sosok penyebut namanya barusan. Ia menghampiri Lee dan Kang sembari mengelus hidung kemerahan. Wajahnya tidak sampai sebengkak di pesta beberapa tahun silam, namun tetap memprihatinkan.

"Z-Zen?"

"Ahhh~…" Ia terlihat lega. "Akhirnyaa~… udara bebas~…" _Stretching_ ringan dilakukan. "Barusan aku melihatmu keluar. Kalau ada dan boleh, aku ingin pinjam satu ruangan kosong sebentar untuk beristirahat. Sekecil apapun tidak masalah. Asalkan tidak ada 'itu'… kau tahu," ujarnya. Masih mengelus hidung.

"Oh. Tentu, Zen. Aku akan-."

"Hei…" Pangeran berambut putih menatap si pengusaha dengan mata tersipit. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau…"

"Lee Minhyuk. Apa kabar?" Pemuda yang satunya lagi bersikap ramah dengan menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat. Zen membalas walaupun masih menerka siapa si sosok bermata obsidian.

Jaehee membaca ekspresi absurd Zen. "Zen, dia adalah Lee Minhyuk. _Owner_ dari _coffee shop_ Oregano Latte." Kali ini mata hazel Kang tertuju pada Lee. Lidahnya kembali formal ketika tidak lagi berdua. "Pengusaha Lee. Perkenalkan. Ini Zen. Model sekaligus salah satu _brand ambassador_ dari kedai kopi kami."

Mata merah itu membelalak takjub. "HWOO?! Oregano Latte? Astaga. Kau pemiliknya? Ahh~..! Sekarang aku ingat..! Aku pernah melihatmu di TV..! Aku juga pernah bertemu produser dua kali di tempat itu. Hmm.. Lemon Cake dan Fruitaschia. Ya..! Fruitaschia adalah kesukaanku..!" Jabatan tangan dari Zen semakin erat dan diguncang-guncang. "Astaga. Senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu..!"

Senyum ramah seperti stempel di wajah Minhyuk. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu. Kau seorang model terkenal yang profesional dan bekerja keras. Temanku banyak bercerita tentangmu. Aku benar-benar kagum."

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Jabatan tangan itu lepas.

Minhyuk sempat mendapati kedua mata Jaehee menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Menyiratkan sebuah kode.

"Seorang fans. Dari pertunjukan teatermu."

"Oh. Ahahaha..! Aku jadi malu." Merah di hidung akibat alergi seolah menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Zen, mari kuantar ke ruanganmu untuk beristirahat," kata Jaehee. Atas satu-dua alasan darinya untuk mengakhiri percakapan di sana. "Pengusaha Lee, saya harus kembali ke dalam. Masih banyak hal yang harus saya urusi. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya." Jaehee membungkuk. "Permisi." Ia menyeret pelan Zen yang sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk berpamitan.

"Sampai nanti. Sampaikan salamku pada temanmu itu, ya..!" serunya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Si kemeja putih membalas lambaian itu. Segel ramah di wajahnya mengerut sedikit demi sedikit, seiring dengan semakin turun tangan kanan ke sisi tubuh. Senyum sendu menggantikannya, dengan inspirasi bahwa setelah hari ini, Asisten Kang sungguh tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Bahwa setelah hari ini, tidak akan ada lagi kelas barista atau _pastry_ yang mendebarkan. Setelah ini, ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

Daehee menghubungiku semalam. Cukup mendebarkan awalnya, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada kami di masa insiden Zen. Suaranya cukup lirih dan lembut saat bicara padaku. Minta maaf adalah hal pertama, lalu diikuti ajak temu hari ini di jam kantor. Aku mengiyakan, walau sedikit curiga dan penasaran.

Aku menghargai persahabatanku serekat menghargai uang. Pagi ini cuaca cukup cerah untuk berjalan ke luar apartemen dan berjalan-jalan. Seven panik ketika melihat tampilanku begitu rapi dan berjalan ke koridor menuju pintu sembari menenteng tas tangan. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku hanya pergi beberapa blok untuk sekedar minum kopi dan mencari udara segar. Toh sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku keluar. Setelah cukup lama meyakinkannya bahwa aku hanya keluar sebentar dan tidak akan ada bahaya, kami mencapai kesepakatan yang…

… bagaimana mengatakannya?

"Atas bagian dari perjanjian, kau harus mengirimiku beberapa _selfie_ sebagai bukti. Agar aku percaya kalau kau baik-baik saja, hnn? Setiap tujuh menit, oke?"

… menurutku itu _cute_.

 _Selfie_ pertama kulakukan di depan toko roti. Satu belokan dari sana, tiga jalan kecil, satu persimpangan, dan empat bangunan kemudian berdirilah Oregano Latte. Jalan cepat ini memangkas waktu 10 hingga 15 menit. Kemacetan belum dihitung.

Ya.

Tempat ini dekat apartemen rahasiaku.

Masuk ke sana, aku tidak melihat Minhyuk- _oppa_ ada di tempatnya yang biasa. Segera kuedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan bergerak menyusuri bagian-bagian yang lain. Aku menemukan Daehee di dekat sudut ruangan, suatu sesi yang lain. Ia menunduk dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk melumasi telinga cangkir. _Latte_ nya tinggal setengah dan ia terlihat lebih kurus dari sejak terakhir bertemu.

"Daehee?"

Ia menoleh dan tidak berkedip. Sepertinya berdiri tanpa disadari juga. "… Haneul?"

Aku masih diam tak menyangka saat kakinya melangkah mendekat dan memeluk dengan erat. Kupikir aku tersenyum saat mengetahuinya sudi menyebut namaku lagi. Memeluk adalah yang paling tidak kusangka. Dekapannya kuat namun rapuh. Tubuh kurusnya membuatku khawatir. Lantas kubalas lebih erat karena takut ia terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Air mataku meleleh. Ia lebih parah lagi. Baru saat ini aku menyadari betapa besar rinduku padanya.

"Maaf… Haneul. Maafkan aku."

…

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf, kata orang. Aku percaya itu benar. Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Walaupun aku sudah memaafkan Daehee sejak lama. Bahkan kata memaafkan itu tidak pernah ada, karena aku tidak pernah marah padanya.

Mistresses seperti pelengkap suasana ini. Menu ini bukan menu gratis perilisan, melainkan paket beli 1 gratis 1. Cake biru ini berasa mint dengan _icing_ manis bertabur potongan _jelly_ dan meses coklat di atasnya. Nuansa mint mendinginkan lidah dan tenggorokan, cocok karena suasana panas di luar sana. masa-masa kedekatanku dengan Daehee kembali lagi. Kami senang memesan menu promo seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali.

"Aku akan menikah. Dua bulan dari sekarang." Wajahnya amat berseri-seri. Senyumnya malu tapi penuh kebahagiaan. _Dress_ putih merahnya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang lebih tajam. Mungkin inilah alasan Daehee yang tampil lebih kurus. Ia menyiapkan diri untuk gaun pengantin.

"Dan pria itu adalah…?" tanyaku penasaran.

Wajahnya menunduk malu sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Kau kenal siapa dia."

Aku semakin tertarik. Jika aku mengenalnya, besar kemungkinan dia adalah salah satu pegawai di Pen Ink Paper. Sebaik mungkin kukembalikan ingatan mengenai wajah-wajah tampan di kantor kami. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menghabiskan waktu _full_ bekerja di kantor, jadi mungkin ada wajah-wajah menyenangkan baru yang belum sempat kutemui. Dan tanpa diriku di sampingnya, Daehee memiliki kesempatan besar untuk ditemani mereka : pria-pria yang akan mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil, mengajak kencan di sabtu malam, membelikannya makan malam atau bunga.

"Shinkum?" Pria di bagian _marketing_ , teman Minhyuk- _oppa_ dulu. Daehee menggeleng. "Jonghyun?" Lelaki blasteran Kroasia di bagian _human resource_. Daehee menggeleng. "Kideok?" Berondong _maintenance_ yang dikenal _lady killer_. Daehee tertawa geli seraya menggeleng. "Junghwa? Ah… dia sudah menikah." Daehee menatapku sabar dengan senyum lebar selagi aku berpikir keras. Hmm… apa aku melewatkan beberapa nama?

"Young Jae Soo," ucapnya cepat. Belum sempat kuingat wajahnya, bibir Daehee sudah kembali melebar seperti semula. Seakan ia tidak pernah mengatakannya dan hanya otakku yang berdelusi. Dan aku tidak percaya jika Daehee sungguh mengatakannya. Daehee selalu suka lelaki tampan. Itulah alasan ia menyukai Zen dan marah ketika skandal itu keluar. Sedangkan Jaesoo… Jaesoo yang kukenal adalah pria berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun bertubuh besar dengan raut wajah serius, bersuara berat, berwajah netral yang menyeramkan, dan terkenal tegas. Sinis jika diperlukan dan tidak tampan. Kepala bagian akunting itu selalu menjadi bahan ejekan lantaran kejombloannya yang konon merupakan akibat dari wajahnya yang seram. Ia pernah membuat staf baru menangis dan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri pada dua jam pertama hari perdananya.

Young Jaesoo ini sudah lama menyukai Daehee. Seluruh kantor tahu itu. Caranya melirik Daehee setiap kali ada kesempatan pada awalnya membuatku takut. Namun justru jadi manis seiring berjalan waktu. Pria itu ternyata pemalu di balik tubuh besarnya. Daehee sendiri selalu menepis jika kami menggodanya. Caranya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan seperti anak-anak dan itu membuat kami semakin gencar menggodanya. Jadi rasanya tidak mungkin jika nama itu sungguh disebutnya barusan. Yang paling mungkin adalah aku berdelusi.

"… Apa tadi kau menyebut sebuah nama, Daehee?"

"Young Jaesoo." Ia mengulang mantap. "Aku akan menikah dengannya. YA. Young Jaesoo Kepala Akunting itu." Daehee menegaskan seolah dapat membaca diriku yang masih terdiam tidak percaya.

"… Daehee…?"

"Apa?" Alisnya naik. Padaku dan dirinya sendiri. "Ia… baik, kau tahu. Sudahlah, Haneul. Kau membuatku semakin malu."

Tentu saja aku terkejut bukan main. Tapi aku turut senang untuknya. "Ya… Semoga kau dan dia berbahagia."

"Hhh~… syukurlah. Aku takut kau seperti mereka. Orang-orang di kantor. Chun Ah sampai menyemburkan kue beras dari mulutnya saat aku mengatakan ini."

"Semuanya pasti tidak percaya. Sejak berapa lama?"

Mata Daehee menatapku. Senyum lebarnya mengerut. "Sejak skandal dirimu dan Zen keluar."

Aku merasa menyesal atas pertanyaan itu. Namun Daehee segera mengubah suasana dengan senyum dan alasan.

"Aku benar-benar tulus soal minta maaf, Haneul. Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya skandal itu, aku tetap harus meminta maaf padamu. Zen manusia. Aku melupakan itu. Jaesoo yang mengingatkanku." Bibirnya kembali melebar dengan pandangan kosong, penuh nostalgia. "Ia melakukannya dengan malu, kukira. Penuh hati-hati. Saat itu aku sedang minum-minum di bar, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dan mengajakku bicara. Mungkin pengaruh minuman yang membuatku sudi bicara padanya." Mata kijangnya menoleh padaku. "Tidak seharusnya aku men _judge_ dirinya sejak awal. Sekarang, meninggalkan pekerjaan demi dirinya seperti keputusan paling tepat yang pernah kubuat."

Itu membuatku tersentuh dan terinspirasi. Sekelebat aku ingat pesan Suzu- _eonni_ padaku. Tentang Seven.

'… _ceria, bercanda, tapi aku selalu merasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia kesepian. Dan bebannya pasti berat…'_

'… _kau akan tahu kalau ia orang yang sangat tulus. Ia selalu tampak tegar di luar, tapi sebenarnya…'_

Dulu aku menganggap Seven sebagai orang aneh. Hiperaktif, berlebihan, tidak tahu situasi, tukang cari perhatian, apapun yang buruk dan tidak normal melekat padanya. Setelah kejadian di gereja itu, aku sadar bahwa ia pun sama sepertiku. Dulu ketika Daehee membenci Jaesoo, apa pernah ia terpikir kalau bisa saja lelaki itu yang jadi calon pendampingnya kelak? Dulu aku sangat anti terhadap Seven. Aku tidak membencinya, tapi aku yakin lelaki tidak normal itu bukanlah jodohku. Sekarang, Daehee akan menikah dengan lelaki yang pernah tidak disukainya. Dan itu karena cinta. Aku… apakah aku dan Seven akan seperti Jaesoo dan Daehee?

"Oh.. Jaesoo menghubungiku." Daehee menerima panggilan di ponselnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi teringat sumpahku pada Seven sebelum kemari. Melihat waktu saat ini, entah sudah berapa hutang _selfie_ yang harus kulunasi. Saat mengecek ponsel…

707 : "Oi."

707 : "tengtengtengteng."

707 : "non?"

707 : "TENTENGTENGTENG..!"

707 : "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..!"

707 : "PING."

707 : "PING."

707 : "PING."

707 : "PING."

707 : "PING."

707 : "non?"

707 : "RED LIGHT!"

707 : " **RED LIGHT..!** "

707 : "NOOOOOONNNNNN…?!"

707 : " **WANTED**!"

707 : "Park Haneul. Umur 20 tahun. Lahir pada dd-mm-yyyy. Golongan darah xxx rhesus xxx. Zodiak xxx. Tinggi xxx cm dan berat xxx cm. Rambut panjang setengah punggung berwarna coklat, poni sealis, warna kulit…"

Jika saja tidak ada Daehee di depanku, senyum ini pasti sudah lebar sekali.

Haneul : _/sent a photo_

Haneul : "Aku bersama teman."

707 : "Ya."

707 : "Aku tahu."

* * *

"Benar." Rokok itu dihisapnya dulu. "Ya. Sudah dua metode dilakukan, hanya saja pihak target sudah merubah banyak hal. Agen 707 masih berusaha mencari metode yang lebih baik." Lelaki ini menunduk, melihat ke arah lain, ke atas, menghisap rokoknya lagi. "Tidak. Saya yakin ia dapat melakukannya." Ia diam lagi, menghisap rokok lagi. "Ya. Mungkin seharusnya pelatihan mental itu tetap diberikan. Terima kasih pada kemampuannya, ia memperoleh pengecualian." Melirik, mendengarkan, dan menghisap rokok lagi. "Baik. Saya tahu. Saya mengerti." Asbak itu sudah penuh oleh beberapa puntung hangus. "Siap. Akan saya pastikan. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

PIP

Panggilan dimatikan dan puntung rokok itu pun ia padamkan di sisi asbak. Ditekan sedemikian kuat sehingga sisa batangan yang lunak itu hampir rata seluruhnya.

Dalam umpatan yang tidak diucapkan serta gestur yang dewasa, matanya berpendar ke segala arah yang mungkin untuk puluhan ekspresi bahkan makna. Sekelebat ia terlihat takut, satu detak jantung ia nampak gugup, lima sekon kemudian pupil itu bergerak bingung. "Sial..!" umpatnya pelan sambil bangkit dari bangku dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

…

"Sedikit lagi dan… SELESAI..!"

Langkahnya cakap seperti biasa. Seruan si rambut merah mengundang rasa penasaran. Seharusnya berarti baik, bagi dirinya sendiri dan seluruh galaksi mungkin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Huh? Oh. Robot kucing."

Mata coklatnya melihat ke arah meja yang berantakan. Dari semua komponen mungil dan peralatan yang lebih besar, ada satu bentuk yang baru saja didengarnya. Tinggi sekisar botol air mineral dengan warna putih-biru pada _casing_ mengilap itu. Terlalu lucu sebagai penghancur sistem. _'Mungkin kamuflase.'_ Walau tumbuh sedikit keraguan, harapan masih ada dalam dirinya bahwa robot ini akan mengakhiri semua gundah yang memuncak akibat panggilan barusan. "Terangkan padaku bagaimana fungsi dan cara kerjanya," kata Vanderwood setelah mencoba menyingkirkan semua keraguan.

"Proteksi. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri setelah Jumin mengidekannya."

' _Jumin?'_ Vanderwood membatin. _'Jumin… Tunggu… Ini nama orang kaya itu, suami dari missy, RFA. Bagaimana bisa ia memberi ide untuk sebuah misi rahasia sedangkan ia bukan orang inte-…. Oh. Sial. Aku mengerti.'_ Dugaan positif yang sangat mengecewakan. "… Kupikir ini berhubungan dengan misi kita, Agen 707."

"Hehe. Bukan. Ini untuk RFA. Aku akan memberikannya pada Haneul. Dengan begitu, aku bisa lebih fokus mengerjakan Avatar Bouquet. Jenius, bukan?" Dinamakan demikian oleh Seven sendiri karena banyaknya metode yang harus ia coba untuk memberangus sebuah sistem bernama Avatar, sistem terkuat yang pernah dibangunnya selama berbulan-bulan tanpa tidur dan makan layak.

"Proteksi?" Mata coklat Vanderwood memandang jijik. Entah akibat kekecewaannya atau memang karena penampilan si robot. "Melindungi satu semut pun sepertinya tidak mungkin."

Mata kuning memperhatikan kreasi terbarunya. Robot kucing. Dengan penampilan luar yang menggemaskan, ditujukan kepada seorang perempuan, ukuran tidak sampai lutut orang dewasa, hanya bisa bicara dan memberi alarm. Jika dipikir lagi, dari sudut pandang apa robot ini lebih unggul dibandingkan robot anjing buatannya kemarin? Dengan satu injak yang kuat, robot ini dapat hancur. Lihat? Bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri pun robot ini tidak bisa. Robot anjing setidaknya akan menyemburkan api lebih dulu. "Oh.. benar juga. Lagi-lagi benda tidak berguna. Aku ini kenapa? Mungkin aku sudah tidak peduli pada hidupku lagi."

"Aku turut menyesal mendengarnya, tapi hidupku berharga. Seharusnya kujual saja dirimu pada bos dan pergi dari sini."

"Ya, baiklah. Silahkan saja." 707 menjawab lemas.

"Silahkan? KAU BERCANDA?!" Vanderwood tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali tubuh lemas terkulai yang sudah habis asa-asa hidupnya. Ia yakin, bukan karena Avatar Bouquet agen termuda itu bersikap demikian. Melainkan kata-katanya soal si robot tidak berguna. "Aku mulai bosan dengan ini. Kau bilang RFA sedang dalam bahaya. Hacker-lah, data rahasia-lah, dan… si gadis itu. Tapi yang terpenting, kau harus selamat dulu..!"

"Ya. Kau tahu, Agen Vanderwood?"

"Apa?"

Kepala yang menunduk itu sedikit demi sedikit terangkat. Ke arah Vanderwood wajah itu menyapa. Mata bulan sabit, senyum lebar anak-anak. Persis ledekan. "Aku bosan dengan semua ocehanmu."

"APA?!" Dahinya berkerut. Setelah sekian lama mencoba menahan diri, kiranya kini sudah tak sanggup lagi. "Demi Tuhan, kau sangat menyebaIkan! Dengar. Aku akan mengocehimu lagi, tapi kupikir sebaiknya aku harus menyampaikan lebih dulu apa yang bos katakan ketika aku menghubunginya barusan."

Senyuman itu pudar, digantikan rasa was-was. "… Bos?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau tahu, klien kita saat ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mereka bertanya kenapa banyak sekali penundaan. Seluruh agensi sedang tertekan saat ini. Kalau sampai mengulur waktu lagi -aku tidak bercanda-, nyawa kita semua yang jadi taruhannya. Hari sudah menjelang petang dan kau belum melakukan apapun, bukan? Mereka tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

Mata 707 memandang kosong. Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Kau dengar tidak? Ini peringatan..! Kalau kau tidak menyelesaikannya hingga lusa, keselamatanmu sendiri yang terancam. Paham?"

"Ya ya. Aku tahu, tapi… pikiranku tidak bisa bekerja. Bagaimana jika hacker itu kembali dan mengancam Haneul? Perasaanku buruk tentang ini sejak kemarin."

"Perasaan? Kau paranormal sekarang? Apa perasaanmu lebih penting daripada nyawamu, huh?"

"Bukan.. Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak tahu kalutnya aku saat ini."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan? Gadis itu?" Juniornya tidak menjawab, tapi Vanderwood tahu jawabannya. "Aku tidak bisa menghalangimu untuk… memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Tapi kuharap kau juga belum lupa bahwa KITA. TIDAK. SEHARUSNYA. menjalin hubungan serius seperti itu. Ya, kan? Kau tidak akan bisa bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya karena melibatkannya di hidupmu. Katakanlah kalian berdua baru berpacaran. Lalu kau terpaksa memakai identitas baru karena sebuah proyek besar, maka kau akan dipaksa untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Atau jika kau melakukan sedikit kesalahan di misi tersebut… beberapa klien tidak akan ragu menyakiti si-orang-tersayang hanya untuk balas dendam. Ya, aku pernah bersaksi atas itu. Kau tahu bagaimana kotornya dunia ini."

"Ya. Aku tahu aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah bersikap amatir. Semenit lagi yang kau buang, semua orang yang kau sayangi ada dalam bahaya. Kita ini seperti bom waktu. Kau harus memastikan tidak ada yang berdiri di sekitar, maka tidak akan terjadi apapun seandainya kau meledak."

"… Bom." Gumamannya kosong. Seperti tatapannya.

"Kurasa kau tidak memahami situasi saat ini. Oke. Mungkin kau hanya dengar rumor soal klien kita, jadi akan kukatakan padamu. Kau tahu X-Pile?"

"… Kompetitor kita yang 'hilang' beberapa tahun lalu? Agensi intelijen kecil, kan?"

"Ya. Kau tahu alasannya?"

"Tidak tertarik."

"Karena tidak memenuhi _deadline_ kliennya."

Ludah itu ditelan cukup sulit. "… Memangnya telat berapa lama?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya." Vandy tak berkedip. "Lima detik."

Jemari-jemari intel muda berhenti membereskan perabotan. Matanya tak berkedip memandang Vanderwood. "… Apa?"

"Bangunannya berubah menjadi abu hanya karena telat lima detik. Para hackernya masih dinyatakan hilang. Ada satu yang kudengar masih hidup dan tinggal di Afrika. Cacat, hampir separuh tubuhnya." Sang senior melihat perubahan jelas ekspresi juniornya. Dan itu bukan ekspresi tenang. "Klien kita sekarang sungguh bermurah hati. Kau mengerti?"

Seven o Seven merasakan dirinya berkeringat dingin. Selama berperan di dunia intelijen, hal terberat yang pernah ada adalah hilangnya agen ketika menjalankan misi. Itu pun tim lapangan, yang memang berisiko demikian. Misi gagal, ketahuan, memberontak, melarikan diri, atau berkhianat. Banyak alasan mengapa agen-agen tersebut 'lenyap' atau tanpa nama jika ditemukan jenazahnya. Luciel pun pernah turun untuk membereskan satu nama di agensi yang merupakan agen ganda pihak lawan. Bukan ia senang melakukannya, tapi itu merupakan tugas. Tugas keji yang dititahkan demi kebaikan bersama dan masih dapat ia terima.

Sedangkan pelenyapan entitas?

Terlebih lagi karena mungkin agensi tersebut memiliki cerita yang sama dengan dirinya saat ini. _'Lima detik.'_ Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayainya. _'Waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang anak kecil untuk membuka bungkus permen loli dan memasukkannya ke mulut seharga satu agensi untuk berubah menjadi abu.'_

"Jadi sisihkan perasaan apapun itu dan kembali bekerja. Itu hal terbaik yang dapat kau lakukan sekarang. Untuk gadis itu dan untuk kita semua. Pastikan, agar targetku selanjutnya bukanlah dirimu." Vandy berlalu, meninggalkan Luciel yang masih menatap nanar.

Kembali ke peraduannya beberapa jam silam, Vanderwood kembali menghirup udara bebas di penjelangan petang yang sepi. Itu tidak melegakannya dari beban yang ia sampaikan pada agen terkait. Dedaunan di pohon-pohon bergemerisik yang tak digubrisnya. Bicara soal perasaan, tak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel dan membuka sebuah aplikasi tak umum. Setelah mengetik beberapa hal, layarnya memperlihatkan sebuah bola dunia putih berlatar hitam, berputar-putar dengan lima titik bulat beredar bergantian di bagian bawah. Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga layar itu menampilkan hal lain, hal yang dicarinya.

Dari map Korea Selatan, _screen_ nya bergerak jauh ke barat daya. Di bagian selatan Afrika, Cape Town tepatnya, titik merah muncul berkedip-kedip. Semakin fokus layarnya memperbesar bagian di mana titik merah itu muncul. Pohon, atap, pagar, tanah, semak, sedikit demi sedikit semuanya jadi terlihat jelas. Tidak lama kemudian, layarnya jelas memperlihatkan kolam renang, pohon palem gemuk, dan seseorang duduk di kursi roda dengan satu tangan terjulur ke arah seekor Labrador yang berputar-putar girang.

Butuh sepuluh detik untuk lebih fokus lagi. Sosok itu berambut pirang kecoklatan, matanya biru, kulitnya merah kecoklatan, tubuhnya kurus berbalut kaos ketat abu-abu dengan tungkai atas panjang, dan dari bagian perut ke bawah ditutupi oleh selimut. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tangan kiri yang mengelus kepala si Labrador penuh dengan luka bakar parah.

Sangat memprihatinkan. Untuk seorang wanita dewasa cantik yang bernasib demikian buruk. Tapi senyum di bibir berlapis _lipgloss_ itu seakan menunjukkan tidak ada penderitaan ataupun penyesalan. Bibirnya terbuka lebar, tapi tidak ada satu kata maupun tawa yang keluar sementara si anjing terus menyalak kegirangan karena diajak main majikannya.

Wajah Vanderwood dihiasi senyum tipis. Senyum senang atau sedih, tidak ada yang dapat membedakan. Matahari sudah tenggelam, hari sudah gelap. Vanderwood memutuskan untuk menyalakan rokoknya lagi.

* * *

 **19.00 (Haneul, Jumin, Zen, 707, Yoosung)**

Zen : "Fyuuh~… capeknya~.." _/sob_

Zen : "Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

Zen : "Tapi juga menyenangkan." _/happy_

Zen : _/sent a photo_

Jumin : "Syukurlah kau menikmatinya."

Yoosung : _/surprised_

Yoosung : "Itu teman kuliahku..!"

Zen : "Yang mana?"

Yoosung : "Belakang. Baju merah dan coklat."

Yoosung : "Mereka tidak masuk salah satu kelasku hari ini."

Zen : _/surprised_

Zen : "Maksudmu…"

Zen : "Mereka bolos demi aku..?!"

Yoosung : "Dosenku mengabsen nama mereka hingga tiga kali. Tapi tak ada jawaban."

Yoosung : "Kami pikir mereka sakit atau semacamnya."

Yoosung : "Kalau sampai ketahuan membolos, mereka terancam tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti UAS."

Yoosung : "Otomatis gagal mata kuliah ini."

Zen : "Astaga…"

Zen : "Aku benar-benar terharu." _/sob_

Zen : "Tapi sungguh…"

Zen : "Kehadiranku di dunia ini begitu membahayakan."

Zen : "Terutama bagi makhluk-makhluk dengan hati lembut seperti mereka." _/sob_

Zen : "Sebegitunyakah mereka yang tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan bertemu denganku?" _/sob_

Jumin : "Satu-satunya alasan kehadiranmu membahayakan."

Jumin : "Karena kehadiranmu berpotensi merusak masa depan mereka."

Jumin : "Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Yoosung tidak terlalu serius kuliah saat ini."

Yoosung : _/confused_

Yoosung : "Kenapa aku? Maksudnya?"

Zen : "Jadi, kau menyalahkanku sebagai penyebab mereka bolos, begitu Mr. CEO?"

Jumin : "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Bukan menyalahkan kalau memang itu kebenarannya. Tapi syukurlah jika kau merasa bersalah."

Zen : "Mereka sudah cukup dewasa dan bertanggungjawab."

Zen : "Kalau mereka dari kampus Yoosung, pasti mereka pintar-pintar."

Zen : "Masa depan mereka cerah."

Zen : "Tidak akan sulit mengejar ketinggalan satu pertemuan." _/speechless_

Zen : "Lagipula aku ada di sana pun karena kontrak dengan perusahaanmu, hnn?"

Zen : "Jadi kau pun berkontribusi menghancurkan masa depan mereka."

Jumin : "Aku tidak menghancurkan masa depan mereka."

Jumin : "Aku membuat mereka bahagia."

Jumin : "Karena dapat bertemu denganmu secara gratis."

Jumin : "Asisten Kang melaporkan penjualan di hari pertama ini begitu menakjubkan."

Zen : "Lihat siapa yang bahagia dengan menghancurkan masa depan orang lain lol."

Haneul : "Mungkin kau harus memperpanjang kontrak Zen, Jumin."

Zen : "lol."

Jumin : "Itu ide yang bagus."

Jumin : "Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Asisten Kang."

Jumin : "Mungkin sebaiknya aku merekrutmu menjadi staf _waiter_ di sana."

Jumin : "Kapan kau siap bekerja?"

Zen : _/?_

Zen : "Kau bercanda."

Jumin : "Sejak kapan?"

Zen : "Bayarannya harus sangat besar."

Jumin : "Pernah dengar nama Jumin Han, _Executive Director_ dari C  & R International?"

Jumin : "Pewaris tunggal dari korporasi ternama di Korea Selatan."

Jumin : "PERNAH?"

Zen : _/speechless_

Zen : "Hei, Jaehee."

Zen : "Siapa nama laki-laki tadi siang? Yang punya _coffee shop_?"

Zen : "Aku terkejut dia pengusaha."

Zen : "Bawaannya _humble_ dan ramah."

Zen : "Padahal _coffee shop_ nya terkenal."

Zen : "Tidak seperti Jerkmin Han ini."

Zen : "Aku ini pandai menilai karakter seseorang."

Zen : "Sepertinya ia orang baik. Bagaimana jika kita minta Haneul mengundangnya untuk pesta nanti?"

Zen : "Siapa tahu dia akan bersedia menyumbang sedikit Lemon Cakenya nanti." _/happy_

Yoosung : _/?_

Yoosung : "Siapa?"

Zen : "Siapa ya? Duh.. lupa namanya."

Zen : "Dia _owner coffee shop_."

Zen : "Yang selalu memberikan menu gratis di hari perilisan."

Haneul : "Oregano Latte?"

Zen : "BENAR..!"

Zen : "Ya."

Zen : "Tadi siang aku bertemu pemiliknya."

Zen : "Dia sungguh ramah."

Haneul : "Lee Minhyuk- _oppa_?"

Zen : " _Oppa_?"

Zen : "Kau mengenalnya?!"

Zen : "Siapanya kau, Haneul?!"

Yoosung : "Bukannya Haneul sudah pernah menceritakannya?"

Jumin : "Pernah dengar bir punya pengaruh buruk terhadap otak."

Yoosung : "Lol."

Zen : "Berisik."

Haneul : "Dia pernah bekerja di Pen Ink Paper."

Haneul : "Kau bertemu dengannya di mana?"

Zen : "Oh."

Zen : "Di pembukaan kafe tadi siang. Ia ada di sana."

Zen : "Aku pernah ke Oregano dan mencoba Lemon Cakenya."

Zen : "Dan aku suka..!"

Zen : "Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan, _owner_ nya sangat rendah hati dan ramah. Padahal _coffee shop_ nya sudah terkenal."

Zen : "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya."

Yoosung : "Ah, aku jadi ingin ke sana. Sudah lama sekali."

Yoosung : "Pie labu, Cinnamon Roll, breadtology~…"

Yoosung : "Dua minggu lalu ada perilisan Season Greeting. Tapi karena jadwal ujian, aku tidak bisa datang." _/cry_

Yoosung : "Picstagramku penuh dengan foto-fotonya."

Yoosung : "Ingin sekali mencoba Summer Lake dan Winter Forest." _/gloomy_

Haneul : "Pagi tadi aku ke sana bersama teman."

Haneul : "Minhyuk- _oppa_ memang tidak ada."

Yoosung : "Apa Season Greeting masih ada, Haneul? Atau menu baru?"

Haneul : "Season Greeting aku tidak memperhatikan. Tapi ada promo Mistress. Beli 1 gratis 1. ^^"

Yoosung : "Rasanya seperti apa?"

Haneul : "Rasa mint. Warnanya biru langit. _Whipped_ _cream_ nya tidak begitu manis, ada taburan meses coklat dan potongan _jelly_ di atasnya. Jadi antara campuran rasa mint, coklat, buah dari agar-agar, dan coklat. Aku sih suka ^^."

Yoosung : "Selama itu promo, patut dicoba ^^."

Zen : "Aku rindu Lemon Cakenya."

Zen : "Ngomong-ngomong."

Zen : "Aku jadi ingat."

Zen : "Kemarin aku dapat e-mail _spam_."

Zen : "Pengirimnya dari Mint Eye."

Zen : _/sent a photo_

Zen : "Apa kalian pernah mendapatkan _spam_ seperti ini?"

Yoosung : "Mint Eye itu apa?"

Zen : "Tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya."

Zen : "Siapa tahu dari kalian ada yang tahu."

Jumin : "Tidak pernah dengar."

Jumin : "Tapi aku pun mendapatkannya."

Yoosung : _/surprised_

Yoosung : "Jumin- _hyung_ juga?"

Jumin : "Ya."

Jumin : "Isinya tentang semacam undangan, kan?"

Jumin : "Aku tanya Asisten Kang soal jadwalku. Tapi tidak ada undangan terjadwal sejak aku pergi berbulan madu. Dan aku memang memintanya untuk tidak menerima undangan apapun sampai aku kembali. Kecuali aku dan dia sudah membicarakannya."

Jumin : "Ia juga mendapatkannya kalau tidak salah."

Zen : "Jaehee juga?!"

Jumin : "Ya."

Jumin : "Dia mencoba menyelidikinya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Jadi kami yakin itu hanya _spam_."

Zen : "Kalau Jumin, Jaehee, dan aku mendapatkannya…"

Zen : "Yoosung, Haneul, apa kalian mendapatkannya?"

 _ **707 has entered the chatroom**_

707 : "Yo."

Haneul : "Seven..!"

707 : "Hai Haneul."

Zen : "Yo, Seven."

Zen : "Jarang melihatmu."

707 : " _Doing duties_. Lolol."

Jumin : "Ada perkembangan soal hacker?"

707 : "Belum. Jejaknya menghilang lagi." _/depressed_

707 : "Jika hilang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melacaknya."

Haneul : "Istirahatlah dulu. Kau sudah berusaha."

707 : "Yah, itu sedikit menenangkanku. Lolol."

Yoosung : "Seven."

Yoosung : "Apa kau tahu soal Mint Eye?"

707 : "Tidak."

707 : "Aku tahunya Minthos : The Freshmaker."

707 : "LOLOLOL."

Yoosung : "Itu aku juga tahu." _/huft_

Haneul : "Kau mendapat e-mail itu juga, Seven?"

707 : " _Naaah_."

707 : "Aku mengecek e-mailku setiap saat."

Haneul : "Hei."

Haneul : "Aku mendapatkannya."

Yoosung : / _surprised_

Yoosung : "Serius?!"

Jumin : "Kapan?"

Haneul : "Umm.."

Haneul : "Tiga hari yang lalu."

Haneul : "Tapi aku baru mengetahuinya."

Zen : "Berarti kita dapat di hari yang sama."

Jumin : "Aku juga di hari yang sama kalau begitu. Mungkin Asisten Kang juga."

Zen : "Yoosung, kau yakin tidak mendapatkannya?"

Yoosung : "Umm.. Aku akan mengeceknya dulu."

Yoosung : "Sudah lama sekali sejak tidak membuka e-mail."

Yoosung : "Terakhir ada 1865 pesan belum dibaca. Jadi mungkin akan makan waktu."

Yoosung : "Aku keluar dulu. Nanti akan kukabari lagi."

 _ **Yoosung has left the chatroom**_

Jumin : "Siapa lagi yang kira-kira mendapatkannya?"

Zen : "Seven, kau yakin tidak mendapatkannya?"

707 : "Tidak. Aku serius."

Jumin : "Aneh."

Jumin : "Kalau ini _spam_ biasa, tidak masalah. Tapi kebanyakan dari kita mendapatkannya."

Zen : "Kalaupun sengaja, apa untungnya mengincar kita dengan _spam_?"

Jumin : "Aku jadi berpikir."

Jumin : "Pesta terakhir. Tamu-tamu kita sangat penting, ingat?"

Jumin : "Atau mungkinkah ini pekerjaan hacker yang membawa Haneul?"

Zen : "Hacker itu sudah lama tidak muncul lagi."

Zen : "Seven, mungkinkah ini ulah hacker itu?"

707 : "Aku tidak yakin."

Jumin : "Bisakah kau menyelidikinya?"

Jumin : "Asisten Kang tidak menemukan apapun."

Jumin : "Mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda darimu."

707 : "Hmm.. Akan kucoba."

Haneul : "Tapi pekerjaan Seven sudah terlalu banyak."

Jumin : "Aku tahu."

Jumin : "Luciel, apa kau sanggup? Atau lebih baik aku menyewa orang lain saja?"

Seven : "Hanya menge _track_ saja, bukan?"

707 : "Aku masih sanggup."

707 : "Lagipula, jika ini benar hacker yang membawa Haneul atau orang yang mengincar data tamu kita di pesta kemarin, lebih baik dilakukan oleh orang dalam saja."

Jumin : "Aku setuju."

Zen : "Jika kau yang mengatakannya."

707 : "Coba kalian semua _forward_ e-mail itu padaku. Aku bisa mencobanya malam ini."

Zen : " _Roger_."

Jumin : "Dimengerti."

* * *

Sementara itu..

Gema suara pintu yang didorong terdengar hingga seantero lantai 1. Sudah lewat waktu petang dan ruangan sudah terang oleh cahaya lampu. Demi keamanan dan rasa nyaman, Minhyuk memasang aplikasi khusus yang membuat lampu-lampu di rumahnya menyala dan mati secara otomatis pada jam tertentu. Sangat membantu jika ia sampai di kediamannya ini saat malam hari, lelah, atau tangan penuh dengan sesuatu yang dibawa dari luar. Kali ini, tangan kirinya menenteng satu keranjang merah muda ukuran besar sementara tangan satunya lagi membukakan pintu untuk Asisten Kang.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona Kang." Pria itu masuk kemudian setelah tamunya. "Ada beberapa _slipper_ tersedia di rak. Silahkan gunakan itu untuk masuk ke dalam."

Refleks, mata Jaehee berpendar ke sekeliling. Tempatnya sekarang berpijak begitu terang oleh cahaya lampu dan di depannya terhampar pemandangan lorong dan suasana minimalis. Lantai tempatnya membuka sepatu dilapisi oleh koral putih halus. Di sebelah kanan, terdapat satu bangku panjang dari kayu yang permukaannya dihiasi tiga bantal duduk. Bangku itu menempel pada hiasan tembok berupa potongan-potongan batu kali abu tua setinggi setengah tembok. Dinding ini pun lebih terbuka 45 derajat daripada bagian selanjutnya. Sudutnya yang sedikit oval tersusun secara vertikal tiga rak tempel putih. Masing-masing ditahtai satu pot anggrek bulan berwarna ungu, putih, dan ungu lagi.

Satu pijak dari tempat membuka sepatu, kaki akan menyentuh lantai berubin kayu coklat tua hingga sampai ruangan terbuka di jauh sana. Dan sejak dimulainya lantai berubin kayu coklat, dinding berlapis batu kali tidak ada lagi. Diteruskan dan Jaehee akan mendapati rak dinding berisi hiasan, lukisan, dan satu pintu terbuka yang mengarah pada satu ruangan di sebelah kanan. Sementara di sisi kiri akan ia temui lemari kaca di dalam dinding yang terbagi dua kolom. Satu kolom berisi tiga payung dan dua jas hujan digantung. Satu kolom yang lain terdiri atas tiga panel : dua berisikan _action figure_ tokoh kartun Jepang terkenal dan satunya lagi berisi boneka porselen kisaeng dengan hanbok mewah ber _shade_ merah muda.

Jaehee melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan _slipper_ yang tersedia di rak sepatu tingkat tiga di sebelah kiri. Hiasan batu kali pun turut menghiasi dinding di belakangnya. Pada tingkat pertama tersedia beberapa pasang _slipper_ tipis. Tingkat kedua diisi oleh sepatu _boots_ hijau kehitaman, pantofel kulit coklat _tangerine_ , serta sepatu coklat tua kemerahan. Terakhir, tingkat paling atas kosong begitu saja. Imej Minhyuk sebagai orang yang menjaga kebersihan terbangun di rak ini. Dari kejauhan, Jaehee tidak melihat sedikitpun jejak debu tertinggal atau berada di sana. Aroma rumahnya pun begitu segar, membuatnya lupa bahwa ada beberapa hewan yang menjadi tuan rumah…

… hingga tiga peliharaan tersebut muncul di ujung lorong.

Entah untuk menyambut majikannya atau karena mencium bau yang asing.

Junsu si Jindo karamel menghampiri mereka berdua dan menggeram. Snow sang Samoyed tidak menggeram, tapi menggonggong dengan mulut ke atas. Jido ada di kejauhan, meongannya berkontribusi dalam memeriahkan suasana. Mungkin protes akibat mencium bau kaum sejenisnya yang duduk santai di dalam keranjang.

Jaehee menegang dengan mata selebar piring tanpa berkedip. Junsu cukup agresif 'menyapa'nya.

"Im Junsu, jangan begitu. Kau membuat nona ini takut," kata Minhyuk pada Jindo yang tidak peduli. Anjing karamel itu kemudian menyalak seperti Snow.

Lee menyadari bahwa mata Nona Kang tidak bergeming. Tangannya pun sedikit meringkuk akibat rasa takut dan cemas. Minhyuk meraih tangan itu.

Jaehee terkesiap memperhatikan.

"Jangan takut. Tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak akan menggigit. Junsu hanya melaksanakan tugasnya dan Snow sedang menyambut kita."

Semburat merah yang tipis timbul di wajah asisten C & R, tapi matanya tetap tegang. Dan masih karena anjing-anjing itu.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Ayo, ikut aku." Sekalipun tangan kanan Kang dan tangan kiri Lee telah bertaut, sekalipun momen itu membuatnya tergugah, Jaehee tetap tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Im Junsu dan Snow. Kedua anjing pun begitu. Mata mereka mengikuti sang majikan dan 'teman'nya yang berlalu. Jido si kucing pun tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja ia melakukannya kepada Elizabeth 3rd yang ditenteng sang majikan. Walaupun begitu, Jaehee tetap merasa tengah dihakimi. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga jarak dari si kucing betina lokal namun tanpa sadar tengah menempel erat pada Minhyuk.

...

Tiga menit sudah berlalu sejak Elly dibebaskan dari keranjang. Layaknya ratu yang sedang memandang rendah kaum rakyat jelata, ia duduk anggun di tengah-tengah ruang tamu, dada terbusung, ekspresinya tenang sekaligus angkuh. Jido dan Oda -yang notabene kucing domestik- duduk agak jauh darinya, namun masih di tengah ruang tamu. Ekor Jido melambai kesana-kemari seperti cambuk dengan mata waspada menatap Elly. Sesekali ia mengeong rendah. Oda si kucing kecil, nampak ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Elizabeth. Mata bundarnya begitu lebar menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Sekali kucing kecil itu melangkah, tangan jido menahannya.

Snow si Samoyed betina duduk agak jauh dari para kucing. Tepatnya di depan sofa, di samping Jaehee. Sama seperti Jaehee yang duduk tegang di sofa, anjing itu nampaknya tengah mengawasi para kucing dari jarak demikian. Begitu santainya Snow, seakan menerima kehadiran Jaehee di sana. Jaehee tidak bisa sesantai itu, walaupun Snow sudah memperlihatkan wajah ramahnya.

Minhyuk muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan berisikan dua cangkir coklat hangat, satu bungkus marshmallow, dan sepisin biskuit. Junsu melangkah di sampingnya dengan sedikit meloncat. Anjing itu terlihat lebih lucu saat ini ketimbang beberapa menit lalu. "Mereka tidak bertengkar, kan?"

Jaehee tidak melepas pengawasan dan mengedikkan bahunya. "A-aku tidak tahu. Kucing itu nampaknya tidak suka pada Elizabeth. Apa ini keputusan tepat?"

Lelaki itu menaruh nampannya di meja dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang lebih kecil. Dekat Jaehee. "Coba kita tunggu sekitar lima menit lagi." Junsu menyundul-nyundulkan kepalanya pada Minhyuk. Kemudian Minhyuk menangkupkan tangannya di kepala si Jindo. Mereka berdua terlihat menikmati _quality time_ itu. "Dulu saat aku membawa Oda, Jido berlaku seperti itu. Tapi lihat ia sekarang. Oda nampaknya ingin berkenalan dengan Elizabeth, tapi Jido menghalanginya. Ia sangat posesif. Mungkin ia sudah menganggap Oda sebagai anaknya sendiri."

Alih-alih mendengarkan Minhyuk, Jaehee memperhatikan Junsu dan teman lelakinya yang sedang asyik saling mengasihi. Dalam satu cara, Jaehee berpikir tatapan anjing itu padanya seperti penghinaan. Seakan Minhyuk hanya akan mencintainya dan Jaehee bukanlah siapa-siapa. Di satu detak jantung, Jaehee merasa nista karena merasa tersinggung. Iri pada anjing.

"Silahkan diminum, Nona Kang." Minhyuk mempersilahkannya dan itu mengembalikan Jaehee ke dunia nyata.

"Oh. Terima kasih." Jari-jarinya dengan anggun melingkari telinga cangkir dan bibir kakunya menyisip sedikit. Coklat itu masih panas, tapi menghangatkan perutnya. "Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?"

"Tidak. Dengan mereka berempat." Minhyuk mengarahkan dagu pada anak-anak bulunya.

"Ah." Perempuan itu menyesali diri. _'Ia akan lebih memilih mencampakkanku ketimbang meninggalkan para bulu ini sendirian.'_ Minhyuk seorang pecinta binatang. Orang sepertinya akan selalu menganggap binatang peliharaan merupakan bagian dari keluarga. "Maksudku, kau luar biasa. Hidup sendiri dengan mereka, tentu. Rumah ini besar dan bersih. Kau masih punya waktu untuk itu?"

"Oh." Minhyuk tersenyum mengerti. "Ada orang yang bekerja untuk bersih-bersih di sini. Setiap hari. Tugasnya membersihkan seluruh rumah dan mengurusi anak-anak ini selama aku tidak di rumah. Ia tinggal di ujung komplek. Semua asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja di perumahan ini tinggal di sana."

Nona Kang jadi teringat majikannya, Tuan Han. Pewaris itu pergi setiap pagi untuk bekerja dan selalu menemukan kediamannya bersih tak terhingga setiap kali pulang. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengenal siapa yang ia bayar. "Kau mengenalnya? Orang yang bekerja untukmu?"

"Tentu saja. Rumah besar di ujung komplek ini menyediakan jasa asisten rumah tangga. Aku meminta satu orang dan mereka menyediakan. Sesuai kebutuhan. Di blok A ada yang memperkerjakan 5 orang. Sebelum ia resmi bekerja tentu aku mencari tahu terlebih dulu seperti apa dia." Perhatian Minhyuk teralih ketika menangkap Junsu sedang menatap intens coklat panas miliknya. "Im Junsu, kau tidak boleh meminum coklat, ingat?" Anjing itu merengut. Lalu memasang mata memelas ketika Minhyuk mengambil cangkirnya.

Panggilan terhadap si Jindo karamel menarik minat Jaehee. "Im Junsu?" Jaehee mengulangi. "Namanya mirip dengan _bodyguard_ yang disewa Tuan Han untuk melindungi kekasihnya."

" _Bodyguard_?" Tiba-tiba Minhyuk teringat. "Ah. Apakah Im Junsu yang pernah bertemu dengan kita waktu itu? Di depan restoran Jepang?"

Kali ini Jaehee yang coba mengingat dan berhasil. "Ah. Ya. Benar. Im Junsu yang itu."

Bibir Minhyuk melebar oleh tawa. "Memang sengaja. Aku menamakannya Im Junsu. Persis namanya."

Kedua manik Jaehee membulat dengan alis terangkat heran. Ia ingat bagaimana reaksi Junsu dan Minhyuk saat bertemu waktu itu. Mereka terlihat saling kenal sejak lama. Tapi, kenapa menjadikan nama orang yang dikenalnya sebagai nama anjing?

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Im Junsu itu. Kami pergi ke sekolah bersama, hingga kuliah."

' _Ia tidak menyebut kata 'teman','_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hubunganku dan dia cukup… unik. Dia tetanggaku saat masih SD. Ibunya beberapa kali mengantarkan kakeknya ke rumah untuk diperiksa ayah. Ibunya pun pernah memberi kami voucher makan di restoran barbekyunya. Setiap musim panas, aku akan pergi ke restoran itu dan membantunya di sana. Dari situ aku mulai tertarik dengan memasak, walaupun saat itu tugasku adalah menggosok panggangan. Sementara Junsu, ia akan duduk malas-malasan dan mengawasiku dari kejauhan. Jika ibunya kembali, ia akan berpura-pura bekerja keras.

Karena saat itu kami baru pindah, ayah meminta pada Ibu Im agar anaknya mau pergi ke sekolah bersamaku. Kebetulan aku dan Junsu ada di kelas yang sama.

Kau tahu tradisi 'berkenalan' dengan anak baru?" Bibir Minhyuk tersungging. "Dicubit teman sebangku, diinjak sepatunya, dijewer, dijambak, dan dimintai bekal makan siang -mereka bilang sebagai tanda salam kenal-. Aku mengalaminya. Masih banyak lagi. Awalnya kupikir itu memang tradisi sungguhan, jadi aku diam saja. Walau kupikir aneh sekali karena ada tradisi semacam itu.

Junsu punya badan yang besar untuk usia anak SD. Di sekolah, ia punya geng yang senang meminta uang pada anak-anak lain. Saat pergi ke sekolah, boleh saja kami terlihat baik-baik saja. Awalnya aku merasa takut padanya. Ia dan teman-teman gengnya juga sering meledekku dan justru mereka yang memulai tradisi anak baru itu. Anak-anak yang lain kemudian mengikuti.

Setiap kali ada geng lain yang mengerjaiku, ia datang, menghampiri mereka, membelaku, dan menghajarnya. Sering sekali. Sebagai imbalan, aku harus memberikannya coklat, permen, atau kue, bahkan mainan kesayanganku. Pulpen, pensil, penghapus, tidak pernah kembali jika habis dipinjamnya. Ia akan melotot jika aku memintanya kembali. Di musim panas, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya. Atau meminjamkan tugasku untuknya.

Satu hal yang masih kuanggap aneh : ia mengejekku culun, bodoh, mata empat di depan banyak orang, tapi ia akan meninju siapapun yang mencoba menyakitiku selain dirinya. Bahkan ia pernah menghajar teman mainnya yang memukuliku hingga babak belur. Awalnya kupikir karena coklat dan permen, tapi jika ingat bagaimana banyak hari ia mau menghabiskan waktunya denganku kemudian, main bersamaku, bicara denganku. Di saat anak-anak lain justru tidak begitu…" Minhyuk mengedikkan bahu. "… Dibilang bukan teman, tapi selalu melindungiku. Dibilang teman, tapi sering juga mem _bully_ ku."

Jaehee melongo. Tidak menyangka pula bahwa Im Junsu yang ia kenal selama ini ternyata dulunya anak kecil semacam itu. Minhyuk pun tidak terlihat dendam. Matanya malah memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang bernostalgia dan seolah menyiratkan bahwa itu merupakan kenangan indah.

"Aku menamakannya Junsu agar dia bisa menjadi penjaga bagi yang lain. Agar spesifik Junsu yang mana, aku menambahkan marganya." ^^"

Sudut kiri bibir Jaehee tertarik. Mendadak, ia merasakan sesuatu di pahanya yang hangat. Saat menoleh, ia terperanjat, kaget setengah mati karena Snow tengah mengendus-ngendus pahanya. Saking terperanjatnya, Jaehee tidak sadar telah beranjak ke sudut sofa dengan tangan melingkari lengan kiri Minhyuk.

Snow masih di tempat. Duduk, menggoyangkan ekor sembari menelengkan kepala.

Pose itu disadari Jaehee setelah beberapa lama dan ia melepaskan diri. Pelan-pelan ia kembali duduk dengan pose yang baik, malu akibat aksinya tadi. Minhyuk pun terdiam malu. Snow, maju sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Jaehee lalu mengangkat satu kaki kanan depannya di udara.

Hanya ekor anjing itu yang masih bergerak-gerak. Jaehee menatap bingung.

"Oh..! Ia ingin mengajakmu bersalaman..! Sambut tangannya dengan tanganmu, Jaehee." Rasa _excited_ membuat malu Minhyuk buyar. Tapi ia menangkap ekspresi ragu di wajah Jaehee sekarang.

"Apa ia akan menggigit?"

"Tidak. Snow anjing yang ramah. Pelan-pelan saja." Jaehee menggerakkan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit. "Ya. Begitu." Hingga tangan Jaehee akhirnya menyentuh tangan berbulu putih Snow dan anjing itu antusias menggesekkan dan melepasnya. "Anjing baik, Snow~." Si putih itu kini menyodor-nyodorkan hidungnya ke arah tangan Kang yang sedang ditarik. "Ia menyukaimu, Jaehee. Belai saja kepalanya. Ia akan menyukainya."

Rasa berani datang, walau tidak sekaligus. Pelan tapi pasti, tangannya mengarah ke kepala Snow. Snow sendiri terus melirik ke tangan Jaehee yang melewati kepalanya, tapi ia tidak menggeram. Ketika tangan itu mendarat, Snow menubrukkan kepalanya, menyambut hal yang dinanti-nantikan sedari tadi. Ketegangan itu digantikan oleh rasa lega dan puas. Ada rasa berhasil ketika melihat Snow yang nampak sangat menikmati sentuhan tangannya. Dan tanpa diduga, ia pun menikmatinya. Merasakan bulu-bulu putih halus yang empuk itu memberinya kesenangan.

"Jaehee- _ssi_." Tiba-tiba Minhyuk bicara.

Yang dipanggil memalingkan pandangan sambil terus menyusuri bulu Snow. Minhyuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat juga diketahui oleh Kang muda. Elizabeth 3rd kini tengah bermain bola pingpong bersama Oda si kecil. Jido sang kucing betina memainkan ekor meriah Elizabeth, tapi bukan untuk mengancam. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Elizabeth 3rd punya teman di sini," ucap Minhyuk.

Kelegaan semakin memenuhi benaknya. Kini ia bisa lebih tenang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan. Satu hari lagi di mana ia belajar hal baru. Bukan soal kafein maupun adonan gandum yang manis. Hari ini ia belajar menghadapi makhluk berbulu dan jauh lebih besar dari Elizabeth 3rd. Tak diragukan ia berhasil karena seseorang membimbingnya, menuntunnya, membuatnya mau berjuang.

' _Dia membuatku menjadi lebih baik. Bukan sebagai Jaehee si karyawati, tapi sebagai manusia.'_

Tunggu..

Benar..!

Ia punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan..!

Jam menunjukkan waktu yang membuatnya cukup histeris. "Ya, Tuhan. Sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera kembali. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan." Ia meraih tasnya dan kembali menengok ke arah Elizabeth.

"Kau masih ada pekerjaan?" Minhyuk memandang takjub.

"Ya." Matanya kembali pada Elizabeth. "Elizabeth 3rd… ia sungguh akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku bisa memastikan itu." Minhyuk berpikir sejenak. "Tunggu." Lelaki itu menghampiri Elizabeth dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju satu ruangan di dekat sana.

Jaehee yang awalnya diam saja akhirnya tidak bisa menahan penasaran setelah beberapa lama. Ia mengikuti langkah Minhyuk dan mendapati bahwa Lee sedang memasukkan Elizabeth ke sebuah kandang besar. Di dalam kandang itu terdapat kotak makan, minum, dan kotak pasir di salah satu sudutnya. Jaehee memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu dan melihat ada beberapa mainan karet, bantal, tiang garukan, papan, dan kotak pasir di salah satu sisi.

Minhyuk kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Jaehee. "Ia akan aman di sana selama kita pergi. Aku akan melepasnya saat pulang."

"Kita?"

"Ya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jaehee menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku dapat naik taksi."

"Tidak, Jaehee. Ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana."

Kang menatapnya bingung. _Tower_ dan rumah ini jaraknya cukup jauh.

' _Apa ia begitu gila untuk kembali ke sana hanya demi mengantarkanku? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin merepotkannya.'_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu keras kepala."

"Ini bukan masalah keras kepala. Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjagamu. Dan aku akan melakukan itu. Lagipula…" Minhyuk terhenti sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Kang. Ia meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan. "Sudah menjadi kewajiban pria untuk memastikan seorang wanita yang disukainya aman sampai di tujuan."

* * *

 **02.50 (Unknown)**

 _ **Unknown has entered the chatroom**_

Unknown : / _sent a photo_

Unknown : "ghni/km do;el"

Unknown : "Aku."

Unknown : "a/desfc/va

Unknown : "Akan."

Unknown : " "

Unknown : "Menghancurkanmu."

 _ **Unknown has left the chatroom**_


	23. Catastrophe

**Wuah, finally publish..!+_+**

 **Anyways, di chap ini alurnya bolak-balik. Jadi ada flashback sama present day.**

 **Chat Cr : Emergency Alert! (Zen route, day 10)**

 **Song Cr : CN Blue - Blessed**

 **..**

 **..**

 **=r.a.t.a.t.a=**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Masih di waktu siang yang terik dan silau. Keramaian datang dari para pejalan kaki yang terus menelusuri jalan. Beberapa di antaranya sibuk melihat ke sekeliling, tergoda oleh apapun yang disajikan para pedagang kaki lima maupun toko-toko berjajar.

Huru-hara keramaian yang padat bisa jadi menimbulkan rasa sesak bagi sebagian orang. Seven o Seven menjadikan situasi ini kesempatan dan keamanan. Panas dari matahari tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan suasana batinnya. Sesekali ia berpikir detak jantungnya tak terdengar lagi. Cemas dan was-was tidak lagi berbeda. Dua mataharinya pun memerah akibat bekerja lebih banyak dibarengi jumlah kedip terhitung jari. Keringat pun belum berhenti mengucur sejak dirinya keluar dari rumah. Keringat dingin terutama, di tangan kirinya…

… yang menggenggam tangan Haneul.

Sangat kuat, tapi bukan untuk menyakitinya.

Justru untuk menuntunnya, ke sebuah tempat yang lebih aman.

Berdua, mereka terus berjalan cepat dalam bauran desakan. Keamanan adalah prioritas utama dan hanya di tempat seperti inilah orang-orang itu akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan. Selain itu, akan lebih mudah bersembunyi jika terjadi hal yang mendesak. Sudut mata tidak pernah berkhianat, sekalipun keramaian tengah mengapit bagaikan sumpit. Siapa yang tidak memedulikannya dan siapa yang tengah mengincarnya, Seven dapat mendeteksi. Ia terus menjaga jarak dari setiap orang yang dicurigainya. Satu hal yang tidak ia tahu, atau sadari, atau peduli, yakni Haneul yang sangat merindukannya. Walau bergandengan tangan, momen itu seperti sedang bersama orang asing saja.

* * *

 **02.54**

707 : "Haneul!"

707 : "Syukurlah."

Haneul : "Seven, apa ada masalah?"

Haneul : "Ada pesan aneh di _chatroom_."

707 : "Ya. Memang ada masalah."

707 : "Maaf, tapi ini masalah yang SANGAT BESAR."

707 : "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan."

707 : "Juga pada semuanya."

Haneul : "Tentang _chatroom_?"

707 : "Bukan."

707 : "Tapi tentangmu."

707 : "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

707 : "Biasanya aku membicarakan ini dengan V, tapi ia tidak bisa dihubungi saat ini."

707 : "Dan ini darurat."

707 : "Pada pesta dua tahun silam, kami mengundang banyak sekali tamu dari kalangan _businessman_ dan politikus."

707 : "Rika menyimpan data rahasia mereka semua."

707 : "Di apartemen itu."

707 : "Rika cerita, ia menemukan jejak penyusup yang masuk di apartemen itu. Ia juga merasa sering sekali diintai seseorang. Kemungkinan besar mereka ingin mendapatkan data tamu penting tersebut."

707 : "Akhirnya, diputuskan untuk memasang sistem keamanan di apartemen."

707 : "Awalnya aku terus menolak, tapi Rika terus memaksa."

707 : "Ia ingin sistem keamanan berbahaya yang dapat **menghancurkan semua dokumen rahasia**."

707 : "Saat penyusup datang."

707 : "Jadi."

707 : "Jika ada seseorang yang bukan bagian dari RFA memasuki apartemen."

707 : _/sent a photo_

Haneul : "… Maksudmu…"

Haneul : "… Bom?"

* * *

Setiap sela jalan yang kosong tidak boleh disia-siakan. Langkahnya cepat, dalam tempo yang tidak menarik perhatian orang. Haneul tak boleh kalah gesit agar tidak tertinggal. Beberapa kali ia sedikit terbanting atau hampir menabrak orang lain karenanya. Luciel? Ia tidak repot-repot untuk menengok ke belakang dan menanyakan keadaan. Haneul berusaha memahami. Lelaki itu sedang melindunginya.

* * *

Luciel sudah tidak lagi tahu jam berapa saat ini. Ia sudah cukup gelisah dengan mengingat waktu terus berjalan. Matahari sudah naik di atas namun ia belum mendapatkan apapun yang berarti. Sekalipun sudah lumayan banyak kode digantinya, keamanan Haneul masih di ujung tombak. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia harus mengecek semuanya satu per satu. Sekecil apapun yang ia lewatkan, Haneul yang akan menanggungnya.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Suara itu cukup mengejutkan.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Deburan itu sangat mengganggu. Kesal, ia menengok ke monitor CCTV untuk menyadari bahwa penggedor itu bukanlah agen asuransi seperti dugaannya. Sembari merasa resah, bingung, dan terburu-buru, ia berjalan menuju pintu guna membukakan pintu. Semakin dekat, semakin mengganggu suara ketukan tersebut.

Ketika pintu itu dibuka, yang di luar segera menerobos masuk. Bahkan mencengkeram kaos 707.

"Katakan padaku di mana alamatnya," desak Zen dengan nada rendah, emosi tinggi.

" _H-hyung_." Seven melihat ada Yoosung juga di belakang Seven. "A-ada apa ini?"

"Ada apa, huh? CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU DI MANA ALAMATNYA! HANEUL DALAM BAHAYA…!"

* * *

Dalam bauran masyarakat, mereka sedikit demi sedikit menepi ke sebuah bangunan. Seven putuskan untuk bersembunyi sejenak di balik tembok yang tengah disandarinya sekarang. Haneul yang sedari tadi belum diajaknya bicara berada di sebelah kanan, lebih dalam dan aman. Kemudian, kepalanya sedikit dijorokkan keluar untuk mengintip, memfilter kerumunan yang membantu sekaligus mengganggu ini. Jauh di belakang sana, dua orang lelaki mencurigakan berjalan cepat sambil melihat sekeliling. Satunya bertubuh kurus sedangkan satunya lagi besar dan berotot. Mereka boleh terlihat biasa saja seperti semua orang di sini, namun Seven bukan intel semalam yang dapat dengan mudahnya berpikir positif pada semua orang. Ia merasa benar ketika kedua orang tersebut sudah beberapa langkah lebih dekat namun terlihat bingung. Lalu mereka berpencar, menyusuri jalanan yang lebih kecil dan padat harusnya.

 _Good._

Menghilangkan jejak adalah hal primer. 707 dapat bernafas lega sekarang.

"Ayo masuk?" Ajaknya pada Haneul, merujuk pada toko di samping mereka berdua : toko musik. Tujuan utamanya adalah beristirahat sejenak selagi mengulur waktu agar dua orang barusan pergi lebih jauh lagi. Ia pun dapat melacak rute teraman di sana, kalau memungkinkan.

Ada enam orang di dalam toko termaksud. Satu pelayan kasir mengantuk kebosanan, satu pemuda kribo di sudut sedang menguji _headphone_ , satu remaja putra membolak-balik CD musik pop di tengah ruangan, dan tiga siswi SMA di sesi dekat jendela tengah _fangirling_ menatapi album terbaru idola mereka. Tidak ada suara yang lebih nyaring kecuali suara para gadis tersebut. Suasana toko ini tidak cukup hidup jika tanpa mereka. Awalnya Seven sempat ragu, namun melihat bagaimana orang-orang di sini yang cukup asyik sendiri, ia pikir tidak terlalu bermasalah.

Perhatian Haneul teralihkan begitu memasuki toko. Sebagai makhluk visual, sampul-sampul CD membuatnya tertarik. Ia selalu menganggap desain sampul adalah karya seni yang menarik. _'Seandainya saja aku kuliah, aku akan mengambil desain grafis,'_ renungnya sambil tersenyum pasrah.

Sementara itu, Seven segera menyusur ke titik buta CCTV, cukup jauh dari Haneul. Di sudut ruangan ini, tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari _hoodie_. Jemarinya tangkas mengetik apapun untuk keperluannya saat ini. Map kota tercetak di layar. Di sana matanya mempelajari rute sekitar yang mungkin akan aman dilewati.

 _I don't know why I never feel fine._

 _I don't know why I feel so lonely._

Semua informasi itu direkam dalam memori. _'Harus bergegas. Aku harus melindunginya,'_ pikirnya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mencari perempuan berbalut sweater merah muda. Belum ia mendapatkannya, suara yang terdengar di seantero toko begitu mengundang untuk melihat ke arah lain. Televisi tepatnya, yang dipasang di arah jam 1 bagian atas.

 _Even this is a precious time for us._

CN Bleu. Televisi itu tengah menayangkan video klip terbaru mereka.

Sebagai salah satu fans, Seven tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Selain ketertarikan atas nama fans, video klip tersebut memiliki konsep yang berbeda. Tidak seperti video klip kebanyakan, tema yang dipilih menggunakan konsep dokumentasi.

Oh…

Dokumentasi ini begitu familiar. Latar tempat, adegan, bahkan aromanya yang mengambang di memori. Satu per satu foto muncul di layar, mengiringi aliran musik dan suara dari sang vokalis. Terus, hingga akhirnya…

Fotonya muncul : Suzuya dan dirinya. Berpose bersama, tersenyum ke arah kamera, dan tampil di layar saat ini seperti beberapa foto _couple_ sebelumnya.

 _I don't know why I feel so bitter._

Matanya lama melebar terpana walaupun pemandangan itu hanya sebentar. Secara reaita, durasinya sama seperti foto-foto yang lain. Tidak di dunia 707. Waktu seolah melambat sebanyak setengah hidupnya : lama sekali.

' _Yeah. Kalian couple, bukan?'_

Ia ingat kata-kata seorang anggota band itu.

' _Sebenarnya kami kakak adik.'_

Ia pun ingat bantahan itu.

' _Nuna…'_ Hati Seven terasa sakit. _'Apa aku masih belum merelakannya?'_

 _This is not what I wanted from our love._

Kembali ke realita. Matanya menelaah dan menemukan Haneul masih berada di balik salah satu rak. Wajah perempuan itu begitu polos saat menikmati semua desain _cover_ CD. Saking asyiknya, Seven berani bertaruh bahwa Haneul sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja tayang di televisi.

Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali.

Luciel masih memandanginya. Cukup lama. Banyak hal terpikirkan, carut marut dibalik mata yang sendu. Sang hacker muda berusaha mengubur emosi, seperti yang sering Vanderwood nasihatkan. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Haneul, menyabet tangannya, dan keluar dari sana.

 _You know whenever we walk in silence,_

 _Sometimes I feel I am sad._

' _Aku tidak boleh lengah.'_ Matanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu menyeberangi jalan.

' _Aku harus fokus menjaganya.'_ Satu tangannya masih membimbing Haneul, yang berjalan kikuk untuk mengimbangi langkah sang hacker.

' _Aku harus membuatnya tetap aman.'_ Tangannya begitu cepat menaruh sejumlah uang di gerobak penjual topi guna menggantinya dengan satu topi merah. Tanpa menunggu izin, ia pakaikan topi tersebut di kepala Haneul. Agar adil, ia menaikkan tudung hoodienya, berharap dapat membantu.

' _Demi Zen-hyung.'_

 _Why? I hope can somebody tell me why_

* * *

...

"Enam bulan..?" Tangannya refleks menggedor meja selagi bangkit dari tempat duduk. Amarah memenuhinya seperti larutan gula dalam campuran teh. "ENAM BULAN, KATAMU..?!"

Suara tinggi itu mengagetkan semua, V terutama. Profesor berjubah kuning yang sudah tua tersentak dan untuk satu detak jantung terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia akan meninggal dunia akibat _stroke_. Militan Hijau pun terkejut, tapi ia tetap bergeming. Hanya matanya yang bicara. Kepala Laba-Laba berjubah coklat di samping Ray apalagi. Dari semua orang, hanya ia yang bangkit dan menyentuh pundak lelaki berambut putih, bermaksud menenangkan amarahnya. Ketika Ray menepis tangan sang laba-laba dengan angkuh, Pendeta Merah yang berwibawa membuka suara. "Ray, duduklah."

"ENAM BULAN TERLALU LAMA..!" Suara itu meledak, memantul karena gema. Dari Pendeta Merah, ia kembali menatap V sambil menunjuk. "KAU SENGAJA MENGUNDUR-NGUNDUR SEMUA INI, KAN? AKU TAHU. SEJAK AWAL KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERSAMA KITA..! KAU MEMANG PENGKHIANAT…!"

"Ray." Pendeta Merah membuka suara lagi. Kali ini lebih tinggi dengan _tone_ setajam pisau. Serasi dengan tatapan lurus matanya terhadap Ray.

Pendeta Merah adalah pemimpin di ruangan ini. Emosi masih meluap-luap saat dirinya menyadari itu. "Pendeta, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan rencana ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia hanya mengulur-ulur waktu untuk mengkhianati kita. Aku yakin. Aku dapat merasakannya." Ray membela diri. Histeris. Ironinya, semua orang berpikir bahwa dirinya gila sementara dirinya sendiri menganggap bahwa ia lah yang paling waras.

"Kau punya bukti tentang rencana pengkhianatan A306?" tanggap Pendeta Merah. Sangat tenang.

Ray membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Pendeta itu masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menunggu. Mungkin sebuah kata, mungkin sebuah tindakan, mungkin sebuah kesadaran. Emosi Ray masih membara, tapi ia sudah berhenti bicara.

"Mari kita dengarkan dulu alasannya. Apa kau setuju, Ray?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ray mengangguk. Pelan-pelan, ia kembali duduk. Amarah ditahannya setengah mati. Salah satu caranya dengan melirik tajam pada V.

"Enam bulan memang waktu yang lama. A306, apa rencanamu?"

V merasakan keringat dingin akibat Ray dan insiden tadi. Sekarang, tidak hanya keringat dingin. Ia juga merasakan adanya ancaman dari segala arah walaupun semua mata di sana menatapnya dengan normal. Sedikit instingnya berkata, bahwa satu kata saja yang salah akan sangat berarti. Bisa jadi seharga nyawanya mungkin, dalam kondisi terekstrim.

"Sang Dewi menganggap para kandidat ini sangat spesial. Ia sangat menantikan perekrutan mereka. Dalam perayaan yang mewah dan spektakuler, aku yakin. Pada jamuan terakhir, mata-mata kita berhasil mendapatkan seratus tamu dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Bukan ikan hiu, jika boleh kubilang. Dan aku tidak banyak berperan dalam menyarankan orang-orang.

Ada tiga acara besar di Seoul dalam enam bulan ke depan. Pameran seni, pameran fotografi, dan Ultra Korea. Aku kenal banyak orang dari industri seni dan fotografi yang akan berkumpul di sana nanti sehingga dapat menyarankan banyak orang untuk pesta itu. Mereka orang berpengaruh dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan curiga jika diundang ke sebuah acara amal.

Selain itu, dua kandidat yang lain masih berada di luar negeri. Mereka dapat membangun koneksi bagus untuk merekomendasikannya ke pesta ini. Juga…" V berhenti sejenak untuk mendapati Ray menepuk-nepukkan jarinya di atas meja, tanda tak sabar. Pendeta Merah meminta pemuda itu menjaga sikap cukup dengan memandanginya, lalu V kembali melanjutkan. "Pesta sebelumnya memakan waktu 6-7 bulan untuk persiapan. Sebagian orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Jika ingin mendapatkan orang seperti mereka lagi, maka dibutuhkan waktu jauh beberapa hari sebelumnya untuk membuat janji. Itu alasannya."

"Enam bulan memang waktu yang lama. Tapi kupikir itu sepadan." Professor Kuning angkat bicara.

"Benar. Sebagian anggota kita pun sibuk. Maka butuh waktu lama untuk membuat janji pada mereka. Kita pun harus memastikan pesta nanti berlangsung aman." Militan Hijau bicara.

Pendeta Merah melirik ke Kepala Laba-Laba, lelaki berjubah coklat tua yang duduk di samping Ray. "Apa ada kabar dari anggota kita yang lain?"

"Mereka masih menjalankan tugas mereka. Pengkhianat di Namsan dan Nogosan sudah dibereskan. Mereka akan dibawa kemari bersama dua puluh pengikut baru untuk diadili."

Pemimpin di sana mengangguk puas. "Bagus. Dua berkhianat, kita dapat dua puluh yang baru. Profesor Kuning, bagaimana dengan proyekmu?"

Sang kakek sedikit tersentak dan menjawab terbata-bata. "Sudah saya sodorkan proposalnya. Kini sedang menunggu kabar."

"Berapa lama lagi menurutmu?"

"Tiga hari paling lama. C007 sedang berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang itu."

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ingin laporannya sampai di tanganku secepatnya. Aku juga ingin persiapan untuk pesta penyambutan itu dimulai sejak sekarang. Jika Sang Dewi menginginkan pesta spektakuler, aku ingin ia benar-benar terkesan."

"Dimengerti." Professor Kuning dan Kepala Laba-Laba membungkuk manut.

"Ray?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke Pendeta Merah.

"Hal terbaik akan datang pada mereka yang bersabar."

Ray menunduk tanda mengerti.

"Rapat malam ini sudah selesai. Jika tidak ada lagi hal yang ingin disampaikan, maka silahkan beristirahat."

Ray jadi orang pertama yang mendorong kursi kayunya ke belakang dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Militan Hijau mengikutinya bersama Kepala Laba-Laba. Profesor Kuning yang terakhir karena gerak tubuh reotnya yang lambat. Akhirnya, hanya ada dua orang tersisa. Duduk berseberangan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Begitu suara pintu ditutup terdengar, ada jeda lima detik sebelum pria berjubah merah membuka suara.

"Aku tahu kau akan tetap di sini."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengusirku dari sini."

"Jangan bilang ini soal sanksi pengkhianat siang tadi."

"Aku harus membicarakannya denganmu."

"…."

V meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah benar. "… Mutilasi? Haruskah?"

"Haruskah?" Pendeta Merah bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju meja di belakang. Ia menuang brandy untuk dirinya sendiri. "Bukan 'haruskah', tapi 'perlukah'."

"… Perlukah?" V merevisi.

"Kupikir kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sang Dewi."

"Ray bilang aku bisa menanyakannya padamu."

"Ray bilang begitu, tapi aku bilang demikian." Ia kembali duduk, tapi lebih santai sambil menikmati brandy sesisip demi sesisip. "Kau sudah pergi terlalu lama, V. Kau kehilangan banyak hal. Sebelum pergi, Sang Dewi menitipkan semua ini padaku. Di saat kau tidak di sini. Lalu ia bilang 'lakukan hal yang perlu untuk menjaga tempat ini tetap aman'. Yah, seperti yang seharusnya kau li…" Ia terhenti manakala sadar. Mata tosca di hadapannya itu tidak sempurna. "… tahu, aku berusaha menjaga amanatnya tersebut. Coba kuingat. Tiga mata-mata, dua pengkhianat, satu pencuri, belum termasuk pelaku meresahkan lainnya. Oh. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana sulitnya."

"Tapi aku yakin, ada cara yang lebih baik daripada mutilasi. Sang Dewi pun tidak akan menyetujui cara ini, kupikir."

Pendeta Merah tersenyum mengejek. "Lantas, apa hukuman yang menurutmu pantas untuk dilakukan? Kau tahu apa 'sulit' yang kumaksudkan? Yaitu membuat mereka –semuanya- mengerti bahwa mereka semua telah diterima di sini, berdosa di sini. Mereka harusnya berterima kasih! Tapi apa yang kau tahu? Ada yang berkhianat, ada yang mencuri, ada yang semakin membabibuta. D803 memperkosa anjing peternak..! Kematian sangat cocok dengannya. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni jiwanya. Yah... itu pun jika Tuhan ada." Ia meneguk beberapa kali. "Aku berusaha memberikan mereka hukuman yang manusiawi. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil sampai akhirnya ini. Ya. Hanya ini hukuman paling tepat yang aku tahu. Jangan berpikir aku senang melakukannya."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau senang melakukannya. Aku mengerti kewajibanmu, tapi aku pun tahu Sang Dewi tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Ini sama saja dengan menyakiti anak-anak-Nya sendiri."

Pendeta Merah tersenyum lalu tertawa. Semakin lama semakin lebar, tapi ia menutup dengan mulutnya. "Kau yakin?"

V mengangguk. "Aku sangat yakin."

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saking kencangnya, V tidak lagi melihat sosok pemimpin berwibawa yang memimpin rapat barusan. Ia terlihat lebih lepas, tak peduli pada apapun di dunia. Masih dalam tawa puas dan wajah memerah, telunjuknya mengarah pada V.

"Kau tahu." Ia berusaha menghentikan tawa lepas itu. "Kau benar-benar hancur setelah kekasihmu yang bak malaikat itu tiada. Sekarang terangkan padaku. Bagaimana caranya kau mengerti keinginan Sang Dewi jika menyelamatkan kekasihmu pun kau tidak bisa?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku mendengarkannya tiga kali dalam seminggu, mendiagnosa, memberinya resep obat, mengawasi semua efeknya. Aku psikiaternya dan tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

* * *

Suara pintu dibuka baru saja terdengar. Kaki kanan yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam kini berdiri bersama pasangannya. Zen bergerak cepat menuju lorong diikuti Yoosung. Lega menuruni kerongkongannya saat melihat Haneul berjalan di belakang Seven.

"Haneul?" gumamnya tak sadar. Tak hanya rasa lega, ia pun merindukan gadis itu dengan sangat.

Menyadari kehadiran sang aktor di sana, langkah si perempuan terhenti. "… Zen?" Dan ada pemuda pirang di belakang aktor itu. "… Yoosung?"

"Haneul, syukurlah." Lelaki itu berlari melewati Seven dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah memeluk Haneul. Sangat erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Dekapannya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Tentu setelah dipikir, rasa nyaman ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Memang Haneul merindukan lelaki itu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, tapi semuanya sudah berubah. Momen bertemu Zen ini dirasakan lebih seperti temu-kangen antara sesama teman.

…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" Zen melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan cemas. Dua tangan kokohnya menggenggam kedua lenganku dengan kuat. Aku benar-benar merasa gugup dengan situasi ini, kedekatan ini. Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Zen. Terima kasih," jawabku dengan senyum agar ia yakin. Kutangkap ekspresi mata Yoosungie pun sama dengan Zen. "Yoosung, kau juga di sini?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ahahaha. Iya."

"Mana bisa aku diam begitu saja saat tahu kau dalam bahaya? Aku segera kemari untuk meminta alamat apartemen itu dan menyusulmu ke sana. Yoosung juga. Tapi pada akhirnya, Seven meninggalkan kita dan pergi menjemputmu sendirian," jawab Zen.

Sebesar inikah khawatir mereka padaku? Namun pada akhirnya, hanya Seven yang datang. Saat aku menengok ke arah Seven, ia melihat ke arah lain dan membenarkan kacamatanya. Aku harap ada alasan spesial ia melakukannya.

"Apa kalian bertemu dengan hacker tersebut?"

Seven diam saja sementara aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ia tidak muncul sampai Seven menjemputku. Lalu kami kemari secepatnya."

Pandangan Zen berpaling. Ludahnya diteguk sebelum bicara pada lelaki berambut merah. "Terima kasih, Seven. Kau sudah membawanya kemari dengan selamat." Nada suaranya lebih rendah daripada saat ia menyapaku tadi. Entah hanya pikiranku, tapi kulihat seperti ada rasa penyesalan di wajahnya.

Lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan sedikit tekukan bibir dan tepukan di bahu _oppa_. Tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, Seven melanjutkan langkah. Kemudian ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Langkahnya nampak ringan, namun suara yang ditimbulkan begitu menggema.

"Hei, _what the f***._ Kau dari mana saja…?!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lain yang cukup kencang. Ternyata suara itu milik seorang pria kaukasia berambut coklat. Ia muncul dari pintu yang terletak di bawah sana, tempat Seven berada sekarang. "Aku baru saja kembali dan kau tidak ada di sini sedangkan-."

"Kau ingin aku bekerja? Kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang, tolong awasi dia."

"H-hei, kau-."

Seven menutup telinga dengan headphonenya. Tidak ada lagi balasan terdengar.

Yoosung, Zen, dan aku memperhatikan dari atas tangga. Ada rasa yang janggal dariku melihat Seven seperti ini. Sejak ia datang menjemput hingga saat ini, ia tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. JAUH SEKALI dari kata biasa. Ia tidak bicara apapun kecuali intruksi, yang aku yakini demi keselamatan diriku juga. Perjalanan tadi memang penuh tekanan. Aku dapat merasakannya. Namun di saat semua sudah aman seperti sekarang… segalanya jadi tidak menentu. Menyapa Yoosung dan Zen pun tidak saat sampai tadi, kalau ingatan ini masih bisa diandalkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda kaukasia itu menatap ke arahku. Tatapan tajam, skeptis dengan alis yang berkerut. Melihatnya membuatku merasa semakin sungkan sekaligus heran. Secara fisik, umurnya mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jumin- _oppa_. Tubuhnya berisi dengan warna kulit kecoklatan untuk ukuran _cool tone_. Di balik celemek putih, ia mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana army ¾. Rambutnya coklat panjang dan diikat satu ke belakang. Mengapa ia berpakaian seperti itu? Postur tubuhnya tidak seperti pelayan.

"Haneul?"

".. Hnn?" Pikiranku memudar.

"Apa kau mau ikut saja denganku?" Zen bertanya serius.

Kedua mata Yoosung melebar, terkejut sembari refleks menyikut lengan Zen. " _Hyung_? Bukankah sudah diputuskan?" bisiknya. Namun aku masih dapat mendengar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi…" Ia kembali menatapku lagi. "… Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini. Kau lihat? Seven sibuk bekerja dan ada orang asing galak itu. Aku jadi tidak yakin meninggalkan Haneul sendirian di sini."

"Tapi Haneul akan lebih aman di sini. Seven mungkin sibuk, tapi ia satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghadapi hacker tersebut. Rumahnya pun punya sistem keamanan. Orang asing itu memang aku tidak tahu, tapi karena ia ada di sini, ia dan Seven pasti saling mengenal. Jadi, ia pasti dapat dipercaya. Lagipula, Jumin- _hyung_ dan Jaehee- _nuna_ sudah setuju rencana itu."

"Tapi…"

"Zen, aku tidak apa-apa," potongku padanya. "Aku sangat senang kau peduli, tapi Yoosung ada benarnya. Selain itu, RFA sedang tegang saat ini. Jumin dan Jaehee pun pasti cemas sekarang. Sebaiknya aku tetap di sini, sesuai rencana. Agar mereka berdua tidak panik."

"Haneul…" Mata rubinya menatapku. "Tentu saja aku khawatir padamu. Aku peduli padamu."

Aku merasa sorot matanya lebih tajam daripada beberapa bulan silam. Zen lebih dewasa dan maskulin sekarang. Aku yang dulu pasti sudah setuju untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sekarang…. tidak. Perasaanku padanya pasti sudah benar-benar padam. "Percayalah, Zen. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat setelah terdiam beberapa detik. "Hhh~…baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa kabari aku. Kapanpun kau butuh. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Syukurlah, ia tidak sekeras dulu. Aku pun senang karena semuanya peduli padaku.

"Seven, kami berdua akan pulang. Tolong jaga Haneul, oke?" seru Zen dari tempatnya ke bawah sana.

Seven tetap bergeming. Kedua tangannya sibuk menekan tuts dengan kencang dan pandangannya tetap lurus. Tidak mendapatkan perhatian Seven, lelaki asing itu bicara pada kami. "Akan kusampaikan padanya. Misi itu membuatnya tetap sibuk."

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi… uhm…" Zen masih ragu-ragu. "Vanderwood- _ssi_ , bisakah kau kemari? Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu."

Ia menaiki tangga untuk menghampiri kami. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa gugup ini. Ia begitu tinggi dengan raut wajah kaku.

"Perkenalkan. Perempuan ini adalah Park Haneul." Aku membungkukkan tubuh dan dia mengangguk. "Apa Seven sudah bicara padamu? Soal Haneul akan tetap di sini demi keamanannya?"

"Oh?" Ia tampak ragu. "… Ya. Sudah."

"Boleh tolong sampaikan pada Seven untuk menjaganya? Dan jika Seven sibuk seperti sekarang, bisakah aku memintamu menjaga menggantikannya? Hanya ini tempat teraman untuk Haneul. Kami mohon jaga dia. Ia sangat berarti bagi kami." Yoosung membungkuk rendah.

"Ya-." _Brunette_ ini canggung. "Tentu."

Yoosung dan Zen pamit secara bergiliran, kepadaku dan juga pada lelaki asing ini. Setelah mereka berdua resmi meninggalkan kediaman ini, aku merasa sangat gugup. Kesibukan Seven meninggalkanku berdua dengan sang pria kaukasia. Ekspresinya tidak seserius Jaehee, namun pembawaannya sangat intens. Kalau Jumin- _oppa_ punya aura tajam khas orang kaya, Jaehee dengan aura sepuluh wanita tersukses versi majalah Fortune, atau Zen dengan aura khas superstar, orang ini punya aura yang kuat tapi misterius. Seperti angin, yang hanya dapat dirasakan namun tidak dapat diterakan bentuk fisiknya. Semakin lama aku memikirkannya, semakin takut aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau Haneul, kan?"

Panggilannya membuyarkan pikiranku. "Ah, iya."

"Vanderwood. Ikut aku." Ia menginstruksiku untuk mengikutinya. Dari pintu depan, kami melewati lorong, lalu belok kiri. Aku melewati Seven dari atas dan melihatnya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kami berhenti di dapur sebentar.

"Kau minum apa? Cola? ? Teh? Kopi?" tawarnya.

"Air putih saja."

"Oh. Benar." Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu botol dari sana. "Kau perempuan. Harusnya aku tahu. Sekarang, ikut aku lagi." Perintahnya sambil berjalan.

Kami menaikki tangga untuk sampai di lantai selanjutnya. Di sini tidak begitu banyak furnitur ditemukan. Ada terusan taman dalam dari bawah yang dibalut dinding kaca, meja besar berantakan dengan kursi, tiga peti besar, dan beberapa ruangan berpintu tertutup. Sibuk melihat sekeliling, aku jadi kehilangan jejak pria itu.

Baru saja aku menyadari kehilangannya, ia muncul. Satu tangannya memegang sapu sementara yang lain memegang pengki.

"Dengar, aku harus membersihkan lantai ini. Terima kasih pada teman menyebalkanmu di bawah. Duduklah di kursi kayu di sana sehingga aku dapat terus mengawasimu. Jangan kemana-mana, jangan lakukan apapun. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk dan menurut. Kursi kayu yang dimaksud terletak di depan meja raksasa. Meja ini penuh dengan beberapa kotak dan peralatan di bagian sisi sementara bagian tengahnya bersih mengilap akibat baru saja dibersihkan. Sambil menatap takjub pada ukuran meja ini, mataku tertarik pada sebuah robot kucing kecil yang ditaruh dekat tempat pensil. Wajahnya begitu imut dan ukurannya pas di genggaman tanganku.

' _Bagaimana cara menyalakannya?'_ Kuperhatikan sekeliling : atas-bawah, kiri-kanan. Tidak menemukan apapun.

"Oh. Kau menemukannya, huh?" Suara itu mengejutkanku dan berpaling. Vanderwood tengah melihat ke arahku sambil terus menyapu. "Ia sengaja membuatkan itu untukmu."

"Hnn? Untukku?" tanyaku refleks, _nyaris_ tidak sadar.

"Ya. Aku bersumpah. Ambil saja. Kau akan membutuhkannya sebagai teman. Mungkin? Toh ia pun akan memberikannya padamu cepat atau lambat."

* * *

...

"Enam bulan dia bilang…."

Tangan kanannya mengepal dan mulutnya menggeram.

BRAAAK

"DIA PIKIR AKU TOLOL, HUH?!" Gebrakan yang kuat membuat keyboard dan mouse di hadapannya melompat. Hanya ada dirinya dan ratusan monitor besar di ruangan itu, membuatnya dapat mendengar gema teriakan sendiri.

Tempat itu cukup luas, namun minim penerangan. Tidak ada sumber cahaya lain kecuali dari semua layar yang menyala. Lampu yang ada tidak diberdayakan, entah sebab apa. Ray, selaku satu-satunya makhluk hidup di sini tampak mengerikan ketika menghadap ratusan layar tersebut. Kulit pucatnya semakin putih bagaikan mayat, matanya nampak lebih besar dan menonjol akibat cekung hitam dalam di bawahnya, bibir yang semula kemerahan begitu kering dengan beberapa titik berdarah akibat sering terkelupas, serta tulang rahang dan pipinya terlihat lebih besar dari yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana jika ia terlanjur pergi?" Suara yang lebih lembut terdengar.

"Maka dari itu, bodoh! Enam bulan terlalu lama..! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENUNGGU LAGI…!"

"T-tapi… V bilang…"

"V itu bodoh. Kau masih percaya padanya, hnn? Ia bahkan tidak dapat melindungi matanya sendiri."

"Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan? Aku juga tidak mau menunggu lagi, tapi aku tidak mau mengkhianati Mint Eye."

"Kau tinggal duduk saja dan menonton, dasar tolol! Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah bergerak secara rapi. Aku yakin, tidak semua orang setuju untuk menunggu selama itu." Ray terdiam sebentar. "Aku punya ide."

"Ide apa?"

"Kita akan merekrut mereka semua pada akhirnya, kan?"

"Ya."

…

Malam itu, hanya amarah dan ambisi. _'Kau berbakat,'_ seperti minyak yang menyulutkan api. Seseorang pernah mengatakannya dan ia bersyukur karena itu. Karena dengan bakatnya saat ini, ia dapat membantu orang–orang yang disayanginya. Namun yang terpenting, ia dapat menggapai hasratnya, tujuannya. Hanya hasrat itu yang tetap membuatnya hidup. Hanya tujuan itu yang membuatnya percaya bahwa ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini karena suatu tujuan.

Pukul 23.10 malam itu, sunggingan penuh kemenangan menyurat lebar. Ia tahu apa yang dimaunya dan mendapatkannya. Sebuah potret berhasil ia dapatkan hanya dengan kekuatan jari. Hal terbaiknya adalah objek tersebut tidak menyadari, begitu juga dengan yang mungkin mengawasi.

Tidak semudah memejam mata, tapi sebanding. Ini adalah awal, alpha sebelum beta. Ia optimis, omega hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

…

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Vanderwood pasti akan lebih memilih bereinkarnasi menjadi Pegasus jika mendapati dirinya kembali melanglang bebas. Pikirannya masih belum dapat fokus. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak bisa. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Vandy meninggalkannya. Jika sampai pagi nanti belum ada _progress_ nyata, maka ia sebaiknya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua orang.

' _Mengapa aku kacau begini?'_ tangannya mengacak-acak rambut.

Lima monitor utama menampilkan konsep kerja yang membosankan. Ia menghembuskan nafas sebelum tertarik pada monitor di kanan atas. Di sana terpampang pemandangan ruang televisi apartemen Rika. Kosong. Wajar, mengingat saat itu adalah jam dua malam.

' _Haneul pasti sudah tidur.'_

Awalnya hanya intermezo. Pikiran itu memperkerjakan jari-jarinya, tapi bukan untuk misi menghancurkan Avatar. 707 memilih membuka berkas yang lain.

' _Mumpung Vanderwood tidak ada. Tidak ada salahnya mengecek.'_

Tarian jemarinya berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Angka, huruf, simbol yang kemudian muncul memenuhi layar monitor. _'Server RFA… aman.'_ Ketika monitor menampilkan tampilan berbeda dengan pigura-pigura kecil. ' _CCTV aman…_ ' Jari-jari kembali menari. Cukup lama untuk menampilkan rentetan binari. Kedua mata meng _skimming_ nya dengan cakap. _'Server keamanan apartemen… transparansi oke, input output… okies, aktivasi gate terakhir… bagus. Special security… huh?'_

Irisnya belum bergerak maju sebagaimana sebelumnya. Mereka masih dibuka lebar untuk membaca lebih baik, atau apa yang Seven mau. _'Angka-angkanya berbeda. Apa aku yang salah?'_ Seven mengucek-ngucek mata, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Jarinya kembali menari dan keluarlah tampilan lain. _'Access log… Ah, ini dia. Log terakhirnya… beberapa jam yang lalu? Tunggu…'_ Matanya bekerja tanpa berkedip mencari informasi apapun yang penting. Tanggal, waktu, menit, detik. Ia mengeceknya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Hanya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ada orang yang jauh lebih hebat di luar sana sudah melangkah di depannya.

' _Seseorang menghack dan mengubah sistemnya..?! SIAL..!'_

Sahabatnya, algoritma kini terlihat seperti musuh. Rumit dan ia tidak pernah menyiapkan diri untuk situasi ini. _'Algoritmanya rumit. E-mail… Ya. Semua e-mail itu..! Ini… hacker yang menyeret Haneul ke apartemen…'_ Seven meneguk ludah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pada akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa beberapa hari ini tidak ada rasa ketenangan. _'Pasti orang yang sama. Ia tetap aktif selama ini.'_

PING

Sebuah notifikasi membuatnya beralih ke ponsel. Sudah hal biasa notifikasi muncul di ponselnya pada jam-jam ini. Namun instingnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan tidak baik. Haneul sudah terlelap, Jaehee terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak mungkin memulai percakapan, Yoosung sibuk bermain LOLOL, Zen pantang bergadang, dan Jumin sudah jarang datang ke _chatroom_.

'… _Mungkin dia V.'_

Seven membuka notifikasi tersebut. Satu detak jantung berikutnya seolah menjadi yang terakhir. Jemarinya terkepal dan keringat dingin datang padanya seperti semut menyambut gula. Pemberi notifikasi tersebut bukanlah V. _'Aku harus mengatakannya. Pada Haneul dan semua.'_

* * *

Saat matahari terbenam, lampu-lampu menyala menggantikan tugasnya. Vanderwood sudah selesai membersihkan seluruh penjuru rumah, dengan Haneul sebagai saksinya. Sedangkan Seven, ia belum bergeser sedikitpun dari komputer sejak kepulangannya tadi siang. Hal ini menarik perhatian Haneul dari pagar minibar. Selain tidak lagi bicara, Haneul dapat melihat jelas ketegangan si intel muda di bawah sana.

"Tidak perlu cemas." Menengok ke belakang, Vanderwood sedang menyiapkan berbagai bahan untuk dimasak. "Memang selalu begitu. Nanti juga akan berhenti ketika sudah waktunya. Lapar, ingin ke toilet. Kau tahulah. Walau aneh, ia masih manusia."

Haneul mengangguk dan menghampiri lelaki itu. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Kau bisa masak?"

Haneul sempat ragu sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Yah, kurasa tidak perlu."

"Uhm.. Memang tidak. Tapi kalau sekedar membantu, aku bisa. Memotong, mengupas, mencuci daging." Haneul membantah sopan.

"Ah." Vandy tidak terkesan. "Boleh juga. Kau bisa mencuci udang?"

Haneul mengangguk.

"Oke. Ini udangnya, jika kau tidak keberatan." Lelaki itu menunjuk satu plastik udang di dalam wastafel.

"Tentu..!" Dengan semangat, Haneul menggulung kedua lengan bajunya.

"Pakai ini. Sayang jika bajumu sampai kotor."

Apron itu diterima Haneul dan dipakainya. "Ah, terima kasih." Memang sangat disayangkan. Baju pink yang dikenakannya merupakan oleh-oleh tersayang pemberian Jumin & Suzuya dari Eropa. Tapi sangat tidak mengenakkan jika diam saja sementara penghuni lain di rumah ini sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen itu, hnn?" Vanderwood memulai pembicaraan sambil mengurus beberapa bawang dan sayuran. Rasanya _awkward_ jika saling diam dalam jarak dekat seperti sekarang.

"Ah, iya."

"Lalu, apa setiap hari kau membeli makananmu?"

"Tidak juga. Terkadang aku memasak makanan instan. Aku juga bisa bertahan hanya dengan makan _snack_."

' _Sama seperti si bodoh di bawah,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. "Apa kau tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya? Maksudku, yang bukan makanan instan."

Haneul tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Di sana, kami mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Ada yang memasak, membersihkan rumah, menyapu, mengepel, mengurus kebun, mengurus para adik yang masih kecil, mencuci, menyetrika, membantu ibu di toko. Ibu angkat kami, maksudku. Sebelum pindah ke apartemen, aku belum sempat diberi tugas memasak."

"Lalu apa tugasmu?"

"Mengurus adik. Adik angkat, maksudku. Saat aku pergi, ada dua bayi dan dua balita. Tugasku adalah mengurus mereka setiap pagi sebelum pergi bekerja dan mengurus mereka lagi saat pulang, termasuk menjaga mereka agar tidak bangun di malam hari."

"Waw. Pekerjaan tangguh," tanggap Vandy, mengingat dirinya sendiri yang sangat tidak menyukai anak-anak.

"Ya, lumayan. Yang memasak di rumah adalah kakak dan ibu. Mereka akan masak setiap pagi dan sore." Mendadak Haneul terdiam. "Ah, aku jadi merindukan mereka."

"Memang kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu mereka?"

"Sudah lama sekali. Beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"Mereka di Seoul?"

Haneul mengangguk. "Tapi jauh dari sini. Nyaris di perbatasan. Sejak pindah ke apartemen, aku disarankan untuk tidak keluar terlalu jauh. Alasan keamanan."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Maksudku, apa yang kau alami benar-benar luar biasa. Terjebak di apartemen karena berusaha menolong orang? _Well_ , kurasa itulah alasan mengapa orang baik susah ditemui saat ini." Vanderwood mengambil pan dan menorehkan sedemikian olive oil.

Haneul terkejut. "Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Ya. Si kacamata itu yang menceritakannya. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah berjanji untuk tutup mulut soal RFA. Dua temanmu yang tadi siang pun cukup membantu menerangkan suasana."

* * *

Makan malam hari ini adalah bubur udang, _fried dumplings_ , dan sup tahu putih. Vanderwood berkata inspirasi bubur itu berasal dari _shrimp and grits_. Hanya saja Seven lebih suka jika _grits_ nya diganti dengan bubur beras. Cukup efektif dan efisien menurutnya. Karena di Asia, beras lebih murah & mudah ditemukan daripada _grits_. Selain itu, Seven lebih mudah kenyang jika menyantap keluarga nasi. Namun begitu, sampai detik terakhir aku tidak melihat Seven menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

Aku yang mengantarkan makan malamnya karena ia tidak kunjung datang untuk makan bersama kami. Sebelum makan, kami sudah mengajaknya berulang kali, tapi ia tidak sekalipun menjawab. Kupikir awalnya karena ia menggunakan _headset_ , sampai Vanderwood menggeleng. "Ia mungkin tidak mendengar, tapi selalu mencium makanan hangat. Lelehkan mentega dan dia akan datang padamu." Artinya, Seven memang sengaja tidak menyentuh makanannya. Kami membiarkannya walaupun aku merasa sangat khawatir.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya..

"Seven, aku membawakanmu makan malam," ujarku dengan nampan berisi bubur, dimsum, sup, dan minum untuknya.

"Taruh di meja belakang," jawabnya datar tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku menurut dan duduk di hadapan meja itu. Maksudku sungguh jelas agar dapat menemaninya makan malam. Namun semenit, tujuh menit, sepuluh menit, hingga lima belas menit kemudian, Seven tidak berbalik sama sekali. Ia membuatku benar-benar khawatir. Bubur itu semakin dingin dan aku takut ia bekerja terlalu keras hingga jatuh sakit.

"Seven, istirahatlah dulu?"

Ia tidak merespon.

"Seven?"

Ia tidak menggubris.

"Seven-."

"Biarkan saja." Vanderwood berseru ringan dari atas. Kulihat ia sedang sibuk menghanduki rambutnya yang basah. Ia terlihat lebih segar karena baru selesai mandi. Aku pun dapat mencium bau sabun dan shampoonya yang maskulin, lalu menyadari bau udang yang menempel di tubuhku. Melihat betapa 'baru'nya Vanderwood membuatku merasa malu. "Nanti ia akan menyentuhnya jika sudah lapar. Kau lanjutkan saja hidupmu. Mandi, lalu tidur."

Kupikir pun begitu. Misi itu membuat Seven terus sibuk, tapi… ia belum makan atau minum sama sekali.

"Biar kutunjukkan kamarmu juga, _miss_. Aku akan tidur di sofa yang kau duduki itu. Mengawasinya adalah tugasku, bukan tugasmu."

Vanderwood sudah mengenal Seven lebih daripada aku. Karenanya, ia pasti sudah hafal kebiasaan Seven yang tak aku tahu. Aku mengiyakan nasihatnya, sekalipun itu berarti ini adalah saat terakhirku berada di dekat hacker kami.

Kuharap, sekali saja Seven menengok ke arahku. Menatapku dengan mata topaznya, tersenyum _jolly_ seperti yang aku kenal. Tapi harapan itu tidak kunjung datang. Seven yang kukenal tidak berada di sini.

* * *

Kelas akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Minhyuk masih menyusun beberapa bahan yang sengaja ia bawa untuk kelas hari ini. Kelas masih sepi sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Idenya adalah perempuan karena suara itu merupakan hentakkan sepatu hak. Ia menyungging sambil menggeleng, mengejek harapan bahwa orang tersebut adalah Jaehee. Kedai kopi amanat Jumin Han sudah berdiri dengan Jaehee sebagai bagian dari _top management_. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi perempuan tersebut untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Langkah itu semakin mendekat, namun melambat dalam tempo. Masih berpikir bahwa dirinya bodoh, Minhyuk dikejutkan dengan sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia menoleh dan matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Jaehee- _ssi_?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan gerak tubuh canggung. Rambut Nona Kang kini setengah leher panjangnya. Entah mengapa Minhyuk baru menyadari perbedaan berarti ini sekarang. "… Apa kabar?"

Bisa saja Minhyuk melompat kegirangan jika ia tidak menahan diri. "Umh… kabarku…" Atau saking senangnya, ia hampir menumpahkan toples gula. Untung saja tangannya refleks menahan toples tersebut sekalipun ia terkejut. "… Kabarku… baik. Jaehee- _ssi_ … uhm…"

"Ah. Aku…" Seperti ludahnya terasa sangat pahit. "… Ingin ikut kelas barista lagi."

…

Kelas sudah selesai, namun tugas MInhyuk belum. Ia harus membereskan semua perlengkapan dan bahan yang digunakan hari ini. Jaehee membantu mengangkat beberapa gelas dan menaruhnya di tempat pencucian. Sementara itu, Minhyuk memanfaatkan bahan yang tersisa untuk membuat dua gelas macchiato. Untuk dirinya dan Jaehee Kang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Minhyuk menyodorkan segelas pada Kang muda.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga untuk kelas hari ini. Dan ini," balas Jaehee yang diikuti sisipan. Seteguk dan ia merasakan kerongkongannya hangat. Minhyuk duduk di kursi bar. Jaehee yang berada di sebelah kanan mengikuti, dengan jarak berbeda tiga kursi.

"… Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Ia memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan. Bukan basa-basi karena memang ini yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Jaehee tidak mengerti. "Maaf?"

"Oh. Maksudku…" Minhyuk merasa bodoh. Jaehee itu pintar. Setiap kata yang ditujukan untuknya pasti akan dicerna dengan baik. Sekarang, pemuda ini bingung darimana harus menjelaskan. "Uhm… Kau sudah lulus kelas barista, kedai kopi perusahaanmu pun sudah berjalan. Kupikir kau tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi."

Raut wajah Jaehee berubah. Tangannya refleks mengangkat gelas, meneguk lebih banyak macchiato. Satu-satunya pemuda memperhatikan tanpa berkedip. Matanya dapat melihat jauh lebih dalam daripada raut wajah yang berubah. Ia melihat keraguan, rasa bersalah, dan amarah.

"… Jaehee- _ssi_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan lalu terdiam memandang kosong.

Minhyuk mencoba memperbaiki situasi. "Bagaimana dengan _coffee shop_ nya?"

Namun sepertinya itu bukan pertanyaan tepat. Jaehee tidak bereaksi secepat sebelumnya. Ia merenung cukup lama sampai akhirnya kepala yang sedikit menunduk itu terangkat. Kedua mata dilapisi kilauan genangan air dengan dasar kemerahan. "… Baik. Baik sekali."

Suara parau Jaehee menumbuhkan rasa tidak enak bercampur khawatir si lawan bicara. Matanya tidak lepas dari perempuan itu untuk menghujankan simpati. Ketika bulir air mata menuruni pipi sang wanita karir, Minhyuk siap untuk lebih mendengarkan.

"Minhyuk- _ssi_?"

"Ya?"

"… Apa kau pernah merasakan… bagaimana rasanya ketika hal yang paling berarti bagimu diambil begitu saja?"

Mata obsidian itu menatap intens. Minhyuk diam cukup lama sebelum membalas. "… Ya. Sangat pernah."

"… Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum, tapi bukan karena ia senang menjawabnya. Senyum itu mengejek, pada dirinya sendiri. Dan marah, pada dirinya sendiri. "… Marah. Pada siapapun, pada apapun. Tidak berdaya, merasa bodoh. Dunia seperti berakhir saat itu."

Hening. Dengan amarah dan kesedihan masing-masing.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan ini selama dua tahun. Bukan pilihan utama, tapi hidup selalu tidak memberikan pilihan. Aku bekerja, aku berusaha. Aku pekerja keras, jadi tidak begitu sulit bagiku untuk bertahan. Awalnya, kupikir hal yang membuatku tetap kuat adalah gaji tepat waktu dan ketika orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan takjub. Ketika mereka bertanya di mana aku bekerja dan aku menjawab 'C & R', aku melihat iri dan keseganan. Ada kesenangan tersendiri untuk dihormati setelah sekian lama berjuang. Seperti penghargaan, apa kau setuju?"

Minhyuk menggangguk sambil menatap lembut lawan bicaranya.

"Kita, manusia selalu tidak pernah puas, bukan? Aku selalu tidak mengerti dengan mereka yang bicara soal mencintai pekerjaannya. Maksudku… bagaimana caranya? Bahkan orang dengan cita-cita pun belum tentu puas saat cita-citanya tercapai. Pekerjaan adalah kewajiban dan mustahil untuk menikmatinya, apalagi mencintainya." Jaehee terdiam lagi dan satu air mata turun segera dihapusnya. "… Aku baru mengerti sekarang."

Kang sedang ambruk. Emosi Minhyuk melepuh digantikan dengan simpati yang tulus. Ia pun pernah merasakannya. Sangat pernah.

"… Aku diberhentikan dari jajaran manajemen _coffee shop_." Jaehee menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dan tertawa sedih. "… Tuan Han menghubungiku dua hari yang lalu. Ia memberiku tugas baru, lebih banyak kucing di dalamnya. Aku tidak masalah…. Bukan, aku terbiasa dengan itu. Ia selalu menelepon di malam hari, memberiku tugas baru." Nafasnya memberat karena menahan tangis. "… Aku mengiyakan. Aku harus, bukan? Aku bekerja padanya. Pagi tadi saat baru saja sampai di Catastroffee, aku memergoki seorang eksekutif duduk di ruanganku bersama dua pria lainnya. Kemudian mereka menunjukkan surat kuasa bahwa aku resmi diberhentikan dari manajemen untuk digantikan oleh mereka." Jaehee menghapus air matanya yang turun di sebelah kanan pipi. "… Aku mengonfirmasinya pada Tuan Han. Ia bilang ia sudah mengabariku via e-mail dan aku belum sempat memeriksanya. Oh, Tuhan…" Semakin banyak air mata yang turun dan semakin aktif kedua tangan Jaehee menghapusnya. "Kukira awalnya semua pekerjaan sama saja. Dua tahun aku bekerja dan aku selalu menyelesaikan kewajibanku. Proyek kopi itu… awalnya kupikir sama saja seperti yang lain. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku menikmatinya. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa aku menikmatinya. Aku merasa puas saat menyelesaikannya dan sangat mencintai prosesnya. Aku… aku…"

Air matanya semakin banyak yang turun. Terdengar nafasnya yang berat sekalipun ia sudah menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Sebaik mungkin tidak histeris, jika itu maksudnya.

Minhyuk berdiri dan pelan-pelan mendekatinya, bermaksud memberikan ketenangan. Ia elus punggung yang sehari-harinya terlihat kuat itu. Sekarang ia rasakan rapuh, bahkan untuk belaian terlembut sekalipun.

"Seharusnya aku senang karena proyek itu berhasil. Aku kekanakkan sekali, bukan? Harusnya aku tidak mengeluh seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak-"

Nafasnya semakin berat. Pelan-pelan, Minhyuk mendekatkan dirinya untuk mendekap perempuan malang ini. Minhyuk mengerti apa yang baru saja Jaehee alami dan ia turut bersedih. Jawaban atas pertanyaannya jelas sekarang. Mungkin hanya di tempat inilah Jaehee dapat merasakan kesenangan itu lagi. Bukan pekerjaan di perusahaan ternama atau menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya, tapi _passion_ yang baru saja ditemukannya tanpa sengaja. Yang sekarang direnggut begitu saja dengan sengaja.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Tidak apa-apa. Lepaskan saja." Minhyuk masih mendekap dan membelai lembut. Ia tahu dirinya tidak berhak. Jaehee bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi melihat Jaehee sekarang? Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak berbuat apapun. Ia pernah merasakannya. Dan dulu, tidak ada satu orangpun yang datang, peduli, mau mendengar, apalagi memeluk untuk menenangkannya. Ia tidak mau Jaehee merasa sendirian. Jaehee datang padanya dan barangkali mengharapkan seorang teman.

Detik demi detik, suara tangis Kang muda semakin mengecil. Nafasnya yang berat pun mereda. Ketika Minhyuk melepas pelukannya, ia melihat jejak air mata yang tebal di kulit _warm_ Jaehee. Perempuan itu sudah puas menangis, tapi rasa kecewa masih tersurat di wajahnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Sekarang juga?"

Jaehee mengangguk. "Ada rapat di pagi nanti. Aku harus menyiapkan bahan untuk presentasi proyek terbaru Tuan Han."

Minhyuk tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ingin rasanya ia menyuruh Jaehee untuk pulang saja, tapi itu bukanlah nasihat yang tepat. Sementara itu sisi hatinya yang lain mengutuk Jumin Han yang telah membuat Jaehee menangis. "… Kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja?"

Jaehee mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi biar aku mengantarmu, ya?"

Jaehee mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Jaehee berdiri dari kursinya seraya menyiapkan diri.

"Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkanku." Minhyuk tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh. "Kalau kau-."

BRUUKK

Langkah Lee terhenti saat suara itu terdengar. Arahnya datang dari belakang dan ia sempat merasakan getaran di lantai. Diliriknya arah belakang seraya membalikkan tubuh hanya untuk mendapati Jaehee Kang sudah ambruk di lantai. Instruktur muda yang terkejut refleks menghampiri tubuh tersebut.

"JAEHEE- _SSI_?!

* * *

 **Penjelasan :**

 **Yah, mungkin ini sebagai tambahan aja buat menyambungkan adegan flashbacknya di sini.**

 **Waktu V rapat sama para pemimpin Mint Eye, Saeran (Ray) marah karena waktu perekrutannya diadakan 6 bulan ke depan. Kita tahu Saeran (Ray) pengen banget 'ngancurin' 707 secepat mungkin. Jadi setelah rapat selesai, dia pergi ke ruangannya dan emosi. Saking emosinya, Ray dan Saeran beradu 'mulut'. Semacam konflik sama internal gitu.**

 **Tiba-tiba Saeran punya ide. Dia inisiatif buat menjalankan rencana sendiri di luar keputusan rapat. Jadi dia ngehack kamera apartemen tanpa sepengetahuan Seven buat motret Haneul dari situ (Chapter Click, batch terakhir).**

 **Selama ini, Saeran sengaja tidak mengusik 707 agar dia lengah. Plan B agar Seven semakin gak sadar kalau dia tetap aktif adalah dengan mengirimkan e-mail ke semua anggota RFA. Dia membuat seolah-olah hacker dan pengirim e-mail itu beda orang. Selain itu, ada motivasi lain juga. Mengingat ia benci sama Seven, jadinya hanya Seven saja yang tidak mendapat e-mail invitation tersebut.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian, Saeran sengaja ngirim pesan ke chatroom yang tulisannya 'I'll destroy you/Aku akan menghancurkanmu'. Pesan ini dikirim ke chatroom tapi sebenarnya ditujukan buat ke Seven. Lalu dia kirim gambar yang mana adalah potret Haneul saat tidur dari Chapter Click batch terakhir. Maksudnya jelas mau inform kalau dia dapat menghack SS apartemen sekaligus 'mengejek' 707 yang bahkan tidak bisa mencegahnya.**

 **Dan inilah rencana Saeran yang sudah terwujud.**


	24. Day 2

**Yass.. Finally update! Mungkin untuk beberapa chap ke depan akan makan waktu lama banget. Selain karena ada proyek nulis di tempat lain, author ada urusan buat lanjut kuliah lagi. Terima kasih buat yang masih setia baca fic ini, yaa~.. lovelove pokoknya..!  
**

 **Anyway, chap kali ini bisa dibilang pendek. Dan kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa author masukkin unsur 'horror' ke dalam fic ini, well.. karena selain sebagai cerita sampingan, di game MM sendiri aktivitas Mint Eye kurang banyak diceritakan. CMIIW ya. Jadinya author buat di sini Mint Eye sebagai organisasi yang bener-bener ekstrim dan kudu diwaspadain. Misalnya dengan beberapa cerita di fic sebelumnya.**

 **Sooo... enjoy~..**

 **...**

 **-c.a.p...s.h.e.e.t-**

 **...**

* * *

Pemudi itu berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan sepi di pertengahan Bulan April. Teduh pepohonan di kiri dan kanan trotoar melindunginya dari sengat matahari sore. Tidak ada yang menjadi saksi, tapi ia selalu menyusuri jalan tersebut di waktu yang sama selama hampir seminggu ini. Dengan sekantung kresek putih di tangan kanan dan langkah yang santai, meter demi meter ditempuhnya tanpa mengeluh.

' _Ini kewajibanku. Tanggung jawabku.'_ Ia yakinkan itu terus menerus. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya baik, walau tidak maksimal.

Langkahnya masih dalam tempo sama ketika kedua matanya menyaksikan kumpulan bocah sekaligus remaja awal di kejauhan. Semilir, ia pun mendengar suara tinggi anak-anak kucing yang saling menyahut satu sama lain. Awalnya ia tertegun, lalu terenyuh saat menyadari bahwa kumpulan manusia itu tengah bermain dengan para anak kucing. Berniat mengadopsinya mungkin?

' _Syukurlah. Akhirnya ada yang peduli.'_

…

Empat. Tiga kuning dan satu abu-abu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah-wajah mungil itu meminta belas kasihannya beberapa hari silam di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Memang sepi, namun kerap dilewati mobil-mobil besar dan tidak akan ada yang peduli untuk turun, lalu memindahkan anak-anak kucing itu jikalau mereka bermain ke tengah jalan. Karung lusuh di dekat mereka berempat membuatnya berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk mungil ini di sana. Entah untuk ditemukan dan diadopsi atau untuk mati.

Di bawah pohon besar penuh semak dan berpagar jeruri itulah akhirnya ia menyimpan mereka. Setelah mendapatkan hasil tidak mungkin bahwa penghuni rumah enggan menerima satupun dari makhluk mungil tersebut. Di sana akan aman. Tidak ada kendaraan, mereka berempat dapat bersembunyi sekaligus bermain di semak, dan jika beruntung, seseorang yang baik hati akan menemukan mereka untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah yang hangat.

Benar.

Sebelum pergi dari sana, ia memotret empat kucing tersebut dan mempostingnya di _social media_.

' _Baru saja lewat dan menemukan empat anak kucing. Lokasi di sebuah taman Jalan XX, di bawah pohon besar. Mohon bantuan. Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah karena tidak ada yang menyukai kucing.'_

Ia bahkan menyertakan peta dan foto situasi sekitar. Tidak lupa tagar-tagar dan _mention_ pada _rescuer-rescuer_ hewan kaki empat yang ia ikuti selama ini. Besar harapannya agar cara ini efektif.

Kemudian ia menumpahkan sepotong besar _wetfood kitten_ di dekat para kucing tersebut. Tidak lupa pula wadah yang kemudian diisinya dengan air mineral dan diletakkan tidak jauh dari sana.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok. Kalian jaga diri, ya? Jangan main jauh dari sini. Aku akan datang lagi besok dan membawa makanan." Ia menatap kucing-kucing itu yang terus mengeong. Seolah mereka mengerti dan memohon agar gadis itu tidak meninggalkan mereka sendirian di luar sini. Tentu gadis itu ingin sekali melakukannya, jujur. Ia ingin sekali membawa keempat malaikat itu pulang dan mengasuh mereka semua hingga dewasa. Tapi ia bisa apa?

Dengan berat hati, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Jeritan tangis para kucing terus membayanginya. Sebisa mungkin sang gadis menguatkan hati agar tidak kembali menengok ke belakang. Ia berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan terus kembali. Ia pun memohon pada siapapun : angin, pohon, rumah-rumah besar, jalan, matahari, alam, Tuhan?

' _Tolong jaga mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka mati,'_ bisiknya lirih. Mungkin pada Tuhannya Yang Maha Pengasih.

…

Untuk satu detak jantung, gadis itu merasa tenteram. Hatinya lega mengetahui bahwa para malaikat itu tidak akan lagi merasakan dinginnya alam. Dan usahanya selama seminggu ini tidak sia-sia. Namun…

Harapannya terlalu banyak.

Terlalu besar.

Untuk dijatuhkan dan dihancurkan.

Di depan matanya, ia melihat pemandangan paling tak terampuni dan tak tertahankan. Tangan-tangan jahat tidak mengenal ampun untuk berlaku lembut pada bulu-bulu kuning. Semua telinga tidak ada yang sudi untuk mendengarkan tangis serta jeritan pilu permintaan ampun. Kaki-kaki mereka tidak kalah jahat menendang, menginjak. Sorak sorai menggema di jalanan yang sepi, terutama ketika satu anak besar berhasil melembutkan kepala si abu dengan tangan telanjangnya sendiri. Tawa puas riuh menggema di kawasan sepi tersebut. Bercak merah mewarnai jalannya yang kerap ditaburi buah pinus. Kemudian anak-anak itu pergi. Puas telah bermain

…

Lewat pukul enam, pintu rumah tradisional itu digeser. Dengan langkah malas, ia semakin dalam memasuki rumah yang penuh dengan suara berat ayahnya. Lagi, _mood_ nya memburuk. Kali ini sang ayah yang notabene seorang dosen itu tengah memarahi adik laki-laki satu-satunya di ruang keluarga. Sang ibu duduk di samping adiknya yang menunduk sambil terus mengelus punggungnya. Gadis itu peduli, tapi ia malas bertengkar dengan sang dosen. Ia memilih melewati ruangan tersebut untuk menuju dapur dan meminum sesuatu yang segar dari dalam kulkas. Toh masalah yang dibahas tidak akan jauh dari masalah nilai si adik.

"Jihoon. Anak sulung Hae In itu. Berapa IPKnya?" tanya sang ayah kepada ibu dengan nada tinggi sekaligus menyindir.

Ibu tidak menjawab, tapi memberikan tatapan tajam yang meminta agar suaminya berhenti bersikap demikian.

Mungkin tak peduli, kepala keluarga itu melanjutkan ocehannya. Cukup keras hingga terdengar sampai ke dapur. "Kau terlalu banyak bermain game! Contoh kakakmu! IPKnya besar! Ia tidak akan sulit menemukan pekerjaan!"

Gadis itu sudah selesai minum dari gelasnya.

…

Berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, malam itu si adik meringkuk lemah di atas ranjang. Kamar sudah gelap ketika secercah cahaya semakin lebar mewarnai ruangan tersebut. Ia yang belum tertidur terperanjat bangkit dan menengok ke arah pintu. Satu-satunya kakak perempuan berdiri di sana.

"Belum tidur?" Hanya gelengan tanpa kata. Si kakak masuk dan duduk di ranjang. Dalam gelap, ia melihat wajah lemas si adik yang habis dimarahi, disindir, dan dimaki sepanjang malam. "Jangan dengarkan kata-kata ayah. IPK tidak ada artinya."

"Tidak usah menghibur. Kau enak. IPKmu besar. Kau pintar."

"Kau yang pintar. IQ-mu lebih besar dariku. Kau juga bermain _game_ , jadi pasti kau yang lebih pintar." Si adik tidak menjawab. Ia masih yakin kakaknya hanya berusaha menghibur. Padahal, lebih daripada itu. "IPK tidak ada artinya. IPK tidak menjamin kau bekerja di mana sekarang. Ia mengatakannya karena ia seorang dosen. Kau tahu bagaimana orang tua kita." Gadis itu terdiam dan si adik tampak tidak lebih baik. Sang kakak sangat mencintai adiknya tersebut. Walau tidak menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang ayah, ia dapat memahami perasaan si adik dan menyimpan amarah besar terhadap beliau.

"… Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Hnn?"

"Kucing-kucing itu?" tanya si adik demi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak mau lagi membahas kedua orang tua mereka yang terlampau konservatif. Topik yang menurutnya tepat saat itu adalah mengenai kegiatan si kakak selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ia belum menyadari keputusan yang salah ini.

"… Mati."

Mata si adik melebar. "… Semuanya?"

Si kakak mengangguk.

Barulah si adik menyadari kekeliruannya. "… Para makhluk malang. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Itu salah orang yang membuang mereka sebelumnya."

Si kakak menahan air mata. Tidak. Ia tidak berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyelamatkan anak-anak kucing itu. Ia ada di sana ketika kucing terakhir diperlakukan seperti bola sepak oleh para manusia kurang ajar. Apa yang ia lakukan? Hanya diam dan menyaksikan, lalu mengubur mereka semua begitu para laknat itu telah pergi. Ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka, bahkan ketika ada kesempatan. Jika saja adiknya tersebut mengetahui bagaimana kucing-kucing itu meninggal, maka…

"Seharusnya kau memposting foto-foto kucing tersebut di Picstagram. Mungkin-."

"Tidak ada." Sang kakak memotong sambil gemetar. "Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku sudah mempostingnya begitu aku menemukan mereka. Bahkan sudah dilengkapi peta, deskripsi jelas. Sejak aku menyimpan mereka di taman itu, hingga hari ini -duduk di sini-, tidak ada satu pun yang merespon. Bahkan yang me _repost_ pun tidak ada."

Lawan bicaranya terdiam, menelan ludah. Ia tahu kakaknya sedang sedih, marah, kecewa. Ia takut, tapi rasa itu datang bersama kecemburuan. Kakaknya selalu melakukan apapun yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Atau yang takut untuk ia lakukan.

"Kau hebat, kak. Kau pintar dan kau sangat berani. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan pura-pura tidak melihat kucing-kucing itu dan tetap meninggalkan mereka di sana. Karena aku takut. Aku tahu ibu akan langsung menolaknya. Tapi kau tidak. Kau membawa mereka kemari. Tidak takut pada ibu dan ayah. Setidaknya kau berani berusaha dan bertindak. Waktu mereka menyuruhmu membuang mereka, kau tidak lepas tangan begitu saja. Setiap sore kau datang ke taman dan memberi makan kucing-kucing itu. Tidak seperti aku yang pengecut. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyenangkan hati ayah." Sang adik mulai menangis. Air matanya menetes diimbangi suara sesak yang tipis.

Kakaknya yang melihat itu segera memeluk si adik dan mengelus punggungnya. Walau si adik lebih tinggi, punggungnya serapuh anak kucing. "Jangan menangis." Matanya kosong. Gelap, penuh dendam. "Kita lihat saja. Suatu hari nanti, mereka akan mengerti. Aku janji."

…

Obor-obor jarang membara dalam gelap, menjadikan setidaknya ruangan itu bernuansa remang-remang. Bau lembab, metal, dan minyak tidak lekas menyurutkan nafsu makan. Pisau dan garpu terus berdenting beradu dengan piring. Kunyahan yang lahap memperlihatkan bahwa selera makan dapat muncul di manapun. Bahkan di tempat seperti ini.

Begitu piring telah kosong, ia menekan bel yang suaranya menggema nyaring. Tiga detak jantung kemudian, seorang perempuan muda keluar dari zona lain ruangan yang lebih gelap. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah nampan berisikan _dome_ logam yang lumayan besar. Pakaiannya putih berlapiskan apron berwarna tosca gelap. rambutnya rapi terkuncir dengan seulas senyum terukir di kulit putih kekuningan wajahnya.

Hidung Militan Hijau bisa mencium semilir aroma segar jeruk dan coklat lezat ketika perempuan tersebut menaruh _dome_ besar di hadapannya. Sebagai gantinya, piring kosong di atas meja akan dibawa kembali menggunakan nampan barusan. "Apa _dessert_ untuk malam ini?"

"Puding. Chocorange."

Pria itu berdecak. "Tidak lagi."

"Ia menyukainya. Sudahlah."

"Yah. Apapun." Pria berjubah hijau mengedikkan bahu dan membuka _dome_ di hadapannya. Si perempuan masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika Militan Hijau mulai menyantap hidangan baru tersebut. Beberapa detik mengunyah, ia mengangguk mantap dan melihat ujung bibir si perempuan tertarik. "Bagus. Enak sekali."

"Syukurlah. Seleramu sulit dipuaskan."

"Sulit? Kukira kau bisa menebak seleraku."

"Ya. Tapi sulit." Pria di hadapannya sudah puas, si perempuan tidak melihat alasan lain untuknya bertahan. "Permisi."

Melewati zona yang lebih gelap sebanyak lima langkah, perempuan itu berhadapan dengan beberapa kompor menyala yang sedang bekerja. Ada sup mendidih yang segera ia berikan potongan daun bawang, ada kentang rebus yang harus ia pastikan sudah matang atau belum, daging yang masih harus dicincang, dan oven yang baru saja selesai memanaskan makanan. Ia sibuk sekali tanpa kehadiran dua teman seruangannya saat ini.

"Ke mana C103 dan C658?" gema teriak Militan Hijau yang sampai ke dapur.

"Satu mengantar makanan, satu mengambil sayuran."

"Kau sangat sibuk. Dan serius. Biar kuceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Perempuan itu mengangguk, walaupun sang Militan Hijau tidak melihatnya.

"Pernah suatu hari, saat kami pergi berperang, pos kami berada di daerah yang gersang. Bukit-bukitnya curam dan matahari sepertinya ada tiga. Kami semua setuju bahwa kondisi itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kau tahu bahwa di dalam perang, menang saja tidaklah cukup? Selamat pun tidak kalah pentingnya. Apa gunanya menang jika tak selamat, hmm? Juga, setiap laki-laki harus dapat bertahan hidup di manapun ia berada."

Perempuan itu masih sibuk bekerja sambil mendengar.

"Yang terburuk dari menjadi seorang prajurit bagiku adalah bukan kematian, tapi ketika harus menunggu perintah di medan perang. Iklim yang ganas, tidak ada makanan. Tidak tahu apakah kematian akan datang hari ini atau besok : karena musuh, kelaparan, kedinginan atau dehidrasi, kehausan, atau memang harus demikian. Tidak ada kabar seminggu, sebulan, setahun, lama sekali sampai aku berpikir bahwa kami telah dilupakan, dibiarkan meninggal satu per satu begitu saja. Tidak ada kabar, ransum, semuanya menyerah dengan mudah pada kondisi seperti itu. Ketika satu per satu teman kami mati, kami tidak menguburkan mereka. Kami memakan mereka. Suka tidak suka, mentah atau matang. Keinginan bertahan hidup adalah motivasinya, tapi lapar dapat mengalahkan segalanya.

Kau tahu bagian terlucunya?

Saat aku berhasil bertahan dan pulang dalam keadaan selamat, banyak orang bersorak padaku. Memberiku bunga, melagukanku sebagai pahlawan, keluarga dan pacarku sangat bangga padaku." Militan Hijau menyengir. "Tidak hanya aku saja. Jarang dari mereka semua yang tahu bahwa yang kembali itu adalah monster. Seolah mereka menyelamatiku untuk itu. Hehehe. Monster." Militan Hijau mengunyah makanannya lagi. Piring itu sudah kosong sekarang.

"Semua orang memiliki monster dalam dirinya masing-masing," tanggap si perempuan. Ia kembali ke hadapan si Militan Hijau dengan hidangan baru dan mengambil piring kosong di meja.

"Benar. Tapi monster seperti apa? Yang menyantap daging manusia? Tidak semuanya."

Lagi, ujung bibir perempuan itu tertarik.

"Oh. Jangan sup dulu. Bawakan aku menu terbaiknya. Lalu _dessert_. Puding pun tidak masalah."

…

Perempuan itu kembali setelah beberapa menit. _Dome_ besar lagi-lagi dibawanya untuk disajikan di atas meja makan kayu besar. Saat dibuka, aroma amis yang segar menyeruak dan membuat sang calon penyantap merasa diberkahi. Tidak menunggu, ia segera meraih pisau dan garpunya, lalu melahap daging mentah itu dengan cepat.

Si perempuan memperhatikan dari sebrang meja. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah piring, lalu ke penyantap.

Masih puas dengan kudapannya, pria bertudung hijau bertanya tanpa berhenti mengunyah. "Katakan padaku." Ia menelan. "Bagaimana rasanya menyajikan daging mereka di atas piring seperti ini? Setelah bertahun-bertahun meniatkannya?"

Senyum si lawan bicara sungguh lebar. Ia mengingat semua momen menghadap setiap orang yang terikat membuka di dapur. Ia tidak melihat manusia yang tak berdaya. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak kecil atau remaja akhir yang dulu menyiksa kucing-kucing mungil itu satu per satu. Kengerian yang timbul dari mata-mata dewasa mereka saat melihat berbagai macam alat tajam di tangannya tidaklah sesedih tatapan kucing-kucing mungil yang dulu. Gema jeritan minta ampun dari mulut mereka yang terlilit lakban tidaklah senyayat kucing-kucing tersebut. Air mata yang keluar dari mereka tidak setulus makhluk tak berdosa itu. Dan ketika berbagai jenis pisaunya menyayat daging mereka sedikit demi sedikit, hal itu sepertinya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan semua penderitaan yang para kucing alami. Setidaknya, ia menyuntikkan sedikit obas bius pada mereka agar lumpuh. Ini pun demi alasan profesional. Kepanikan dapat membuat rasa daging menjadi sangat buruk.

"Seperti keadilan," jawabnya.

* * *

Hari kedua…

Vanderwood sedang mencuci piring saat aku menuruni tangga. Tidurku lelap sekali sampai aku bangun sesiang ini. Jujur saja, awalnya sangat sulit untuk tidur semalam. Rasa gugup berada di tempat baru, pikiran mengenai Seven, dan kabar dari Minhyuk- _oppa_ soal Jaehee- _eonni_ membuatku akhirnya tidur di atas jam 2 pagi. Aku pun tidak sadar telah terlelap begitu saja. Ketika mataku terbuka, matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang dan aku tahu, ini sudah lewat jam 7 pagi.

"Sudah bangun, non? Kau pasti lelah sekali."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Mungkin karena baru saja terbangun, aku merasa kalimatnya seperti sindiran terhadapku. Haneul yang tidak melakukan apa-apa kemarin, tapi bangun paling siang hari ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di meja. Seharusnya masih hangat. Aku harap kau suka roti bakar mentega dan bertabur gula pasir. Krim supnya, mungkin tidak enak. Tapi ya… itulah masakan dari negaraku."

"… Perlu kubantu sesuatu?" tanyaku tidak enak.

"Sesuatu? Hmmm…." Tangannya masih sibuk membasuh piring-piring. "Tidak ada. Semuanya sudah kukerjakan."

Rasa tidak enakku semakin bertambah. Pada akhirnya, aku duduk di meja makan dan melihat menu makanan yang Vanderwood klaim sebagai punyaku. Wanginya yang sedap membuat perut dan kerongkonganku memelas. Ketika aku hanya melihat satu porsi roti dan sup krim ini…

"Seven, apa dia sudah sarapan?"

"Hmm? Oh." Vanderwood tidak menengok. "Ya. Sudah. Ia menghabiskan semuanya dalam satu menit. Mungkin efek sejak semalam. Ia hanya menyantap satu suap dan kembali bekerja."

Dari meja, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pagar. Kulihat Seven yang masih berhadapan dengan komputernya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap monitor lekat-lekat. Dari sini, bisa kulihat tubuhnya menegang dengan kuat.

Belumkah ia beranjak dari sana?

Sedetik berpikir demikian, ia membalikkan tubuh dan sempat melihat ke arahku. Aku yang tak menyangka tidak seketika tersenyum atau menyapa. Ia sudah membalikkan diri lagi sebelum aku melakukannya. Tatapan dan sikapnya begitu dingin. Sama seperti kemarin dan tidak kunjung mencair.

Kalian tahu?

Aku benar-benar merasa asing di sini.

* * *

Menjelang tengah hari, kondisi Jaehee belum juga membaik. Minhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya sejak pagi dapat bersaksi atas itu. Sejak semalam, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempatnya sekarang. Kafe dan rumah hanya jadi persinggahan untuk melihat keadaan, selanjutnya hanya Jaehee yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan perempuan malang itu sendirian.

TOK TOK TOK

Minhyuk menoleh.

Zen berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menggenggam seikat mawar merah. Sempat ada tertegun dalam hatinya sebelum digantikan rasa lega. "Halo."

…

Terik tengah hari begitu menghangatkan bagi Minhyuk. Berjam-jam di ruangan berAC membuatnya kaku dan mengerut. Sinar matahari membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. Sementara itu, Zen menikmati sepoi angin di balkon kamar rumah sakit ini. Di tengah-tengah waktu padatnya, ia sempatkan diri untuk datang kemari secepat mungkin. Lari selama beberapa menit adalah hal yang dilakukannya sebelum dan setelah naik bis.

"Syukurlah ada yang menjaganya. Aku mewakili RFA sangat berterima kasih padamu. Beberapa dari kami belum bisa menjenguknya sekarang." Zen memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Itu kewajibanku menolongnya," balas Minhyuk dengan senyum ramah.

" _Chatroom_ ricuh tengah malam tadi. Yah, sepertinya baru aku saja yang dapat menjenguknya saat ini. Sisanya pasti akan menyusul. Bagaimana kejadiannya? Apa kata dokter?"

"Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Awalnya ia datang ke kelasku, bercerita mengenai kedai kopi, lalu saat hendak kembali ke kantornya, ia mendadak pingsan. Dokter bilang ia kelelahan."

"Tch. Sudah kuduga." Hyun mengepal tangan. "Jaehee bekerja terlalu keras. Si brengsek itu yang membuatnya demikian!"

Minhyuk diam saja.

"Proyek kedai kopi, kucing, dan seantero tugas lainnya. Ia pikir Jaehee itu robot, apa? Bos keparat itu benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Nona Kang sudah diberhentikan dari proyek kedai kopi itu. Kucingnya pun berada di rumahku. Kemarin saat datang menemuiku ia sepertinya sangat tertekan. Dan sedih atas pemberhentian dirinya dari proyek kedai kopi. Ia sangat mencintai proyek itu."

Kedua mata Zen melebar telak. Ia baru mengerti. Kemarin saat mengunjungi Catastrofee, Jaehee tidak ada di sana. Lalu ia putuskan untuk pergi ke _tower_ , khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu. Jaehee berada di sana, sempat menemuinya, dan meneteskan air mata. Pikirannya hanya berkutat pada alasan kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat. Namun ternyata jauh lebih dalam.

Kepalan tangan Zen menguat. Ia mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya dipisahkan dari sesuatu yang sangat dicintai. "Jumin baru _login_ pagi tadi. Katanya ia akan mengusahakan segera pulang ke sini. Aku harap ia serius." Zen melirik Minhyuk dan sempat ragu sebelum kembali bicara. "Kau orang baik. Seharusnya Jaehee memiliki bos sepertimu."

Bibir Lee tersungging malu. "Ah, aku tidak akan sanggup membayar gaji Nona Kang. Kedai kopiku hanya sebesar ujung jalan."

"Kau terlalu merendah, bung." Aktor tampan itu terdiam sebentar. "Euhm… maaf. Apa kau dan Jaehee… hmmm…" Zen berusaha menjelaskan menggunakan gestur selama beberapa detik.

Mata Minhyuk sebesar pisin saat mengerti. "Bu.. Bukan..!" potongnya gugup. Seketika ia berubah salting.

Zen selalu bangga akan intuisinya. Dan ia mencium sesuatu yang positif dari lelaki ini. "Tapi kau menyukainya."

Minhyuk masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ingin menyangkal, tapi ia lebih yakin gesturnya sudah menceritakan banyak hal. Pada akhirnya, ia mengangguk rendah.

"Hwooo~… Kita ini sesama laki-laki. Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Sudah kau katakan padanya?"

Decak singkat terdengar sebelum matahari meronakan pipi Lee. "Sudah kucoba."

"Dan?"

"Ia pergi. Kabur? Entahlah. Ia lari ke luar rumahku begitu saja. Cepat sekali. Saat kukejar, ia sudah menghentikan taksi dan menaikkinya. Kukira jawabannya adalah tidak."

"Jika itu jawabannya, ia tidak akan datang dan curhat padamu semalam. Jaehee mungkin perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Ya. Mungkin."

Euphoria istirahat makan siang dirasakan pula oleh mereka yang masih menghuni balkon ditemani semilir angin. Riuh suara yang samar seakan lenyap sedikit demi sedikit dan hati Zen dirasakan semakin lapang. Semakin hampa.

"Aku juga menyukai seseorang. Kau beruntung karena Jaehee belum menolakmu." Minhyuk menoleh, tertarik. "Kau mengenalnya. Gadis ini. Apa.. dia pernah bercerita tentangku atau membicarakanku padamu?" Senyum getir melengkung.

Lagi, ia mengerti maksud Zen, dan menjawab. "Ah... Ya. Tentu saja. Ia pernah memintaku memilihkan gaun untuknya pergi ke sebuah pesta. Pesta yang juga kau hadiri. Ia sangat senang waktu kau mengajaknya pergi."

"Ya. Aku melakukannya. Ia sangat manis. Aku ingin sekali melindunginya."

"Ya. Aku paham maksudmu." Minhyuk menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Haneul, ia sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

Musim semi datang di hati Zen. Lalu lenyap begitu saja digantikan musim gugur. "Ya. Ia memang pernah begitu."

Minhyuk melongo heran. "… Pernah?"

Bibir Zen seolah dilapisi obat saat dijilatnya sebelum mengangguk. Ada getir di matanya yang enggan ia bagi dengan Minhyuk. "Ya. Pernah."

* * *

"Hei, non. Apa kau tahu cara membuat Kotayaki?"

Mataku memicing mencoba memahami maksud Vanderwood. Kegiatanku mencuci ikan terhenti sejenak. "… Kotayaki?"

"Ya. Cemilan bola-bola tepung yang diisi gurita itu."

"Takoyaki, Vanderwood."

Suara itu…

Aku menoleh ke belakang namun Seven sudah menaikki tangga. Ia melewati kami dengan cepat dan menghilang segera setelah menapaki tangga demi tangga. Walaupun hanya begitu, aku merasa senang melihatnya rehat dari depan monitor. Akhirnya ia berbaur bersama kami!

"Seven-." Vanderwood menahanku yang berniat menyusulnya. Ia menggeleng untuk semakin mengikatku di sini.

Seven terlihat lagi. Kali ini ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat bersama seperti perlengkapan yang cukup besar.

"Ah.. benar. Takoyaki namanya," Vanderwood bicara agak kencang. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dan tidak bersuara. Yang ada hanya suara berisik dari dalam peti besar itu akibat guncangan. Tidak ada sapaan saat dirinya lewat, seolah aku dan Vanderwood tidak ada di sini. "Kau mau Takoyaki, Agen 707?"

Ia tidak menjawabnya dan kembali lagi ke depan monitor. Setelah memasang headset, Seven melakukan sesuatu dengan peralatan yang baru saja dibawanya turun. Pada detik ini aku benar-benar merasa ia mengabaikanku. Apa ia tidak senang karena aku berada di sini?

"Non, apa ikannya sudah siap?"

Pertanyaan Vanderwood menyadarkanku. "Eh? S-sebentar lagi."

Aku kembali melanjutkan tugas sementara Vanderwood menyiapkan bahan lainnya. "Hhh~… Dasar bocah aneh. Biasanya ia akan menggonggong kalau aku menawarinya Kotayaki. Yah.. walaupun aku tahu ia menyukainya bukan karena masakanku, tapi karena missie yang membuatnya. Hhh~… aku pun merindukannya. Terutama Katoyaki buatannya."

"Takoyaki," gumamku tidak sadar.

"Ya. Apapun itu namanya." Vanderwood merasa tersinggung. "Mengapa Asia punya nama-nama aneh untuk makanannya?"

Tidak. Bukan itu.

Aku tidak meralat kata-kata Vanderwood. Takoyaki bukanlah makanan umum di Korea. "… Missie…?"

Mata coklat Vandy menatapku sejenak. "… Missie? Oh. Dia perempuan pirang yang pernah kemari. Dia bukan kaukasia, tapi kurasa ia mengecat rambutnya. Agen 707 memanggilnya 'noona'. Itu… dia istri orang kaya-."

"Suzuya- _eonni_?"

"YA! ITU DIA! Aku lebih senang memanggilnya Missie. Kau tahu? Karena rambut pirangnya. Selama ia berada di sini, ia yang memasak untuk kami berdua. Tuhan tahu bagaimana lahapnya Si Jahe saat Missie berada di sini. Kotoyaki adalah favoritku. Kupikir rasanya akan manis, tapi ternyata tidak. Satu hal lagi, dengannya aku dapat menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Oh, syukurlah pada akhirnya aku bertemu seseorang yang dapat menggunakan Bahasa Inggris secara normal! Dengan Agen 707?" Vanderwood menggeleng.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Suzuya- _eonni_ … Mengapa aku tidak suka mendengarnya?

…

Jerman?

Rusia?

Perancis?

Suara Seven begitu kencang hingga sampai ke tempat kami. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia bicara menggunakan bahasa asing tersebut? Kudengar pada satu menit ia bernada sopan, kemudian cemas, lalu marah, kembali lagi ke mode sopan, lalu naik lagi, stabil, namun tidak lama. Tanpa terasa karena terus memperhatikannya selagi menyuapi diri, sup kedelai di mangkukku sudah habis.

"Itu Bahasa Belanda. Jika kau penasaran." Vanderwood berkata sambil mengunyah roti keras dan meminum sup kedelai.

' _Bagaimana ia tahu?'_

"Masalah proyek. Agen 707 komplain soal alat yang dibelinya. Lalu ia minta semacam kerjasama. Juga dengan ancaman kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti."

Jantungku berdebar kencang mendengarnya. "… Apa harus begitu?"

"Dalam kehidupan kami itu hal yang normal. Tidak ada hal baik yang datang jika kau bersikap baik. Kebalikan dunia normal. Kau harus lebih tangguh, lebih keras bahkan untuk mendapatkan hal kecil. Apapun caranya agar tugas kami selesai. Toh jika tidak, pihak sana yang akan memanfaatkanmu. Mereka tidak akan peduli kau mati atau tidak. Dan sebaiknya kita pun tidak peduli pada mereka."

Menelan ludah seperti menelan asam rasanya. "Tapi bagaimana jika pihak sana yang lebih kuat dan terjadi sesuatu pada Seven?"

"Apa kau bertuhan, non?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku juga. Jadi, hanya ada berusaha sebaik mungkin. Ia, Agen 707, tahu apa yang dihadapinya. Setiap orang yang masuk ke dunia ini paham risikonya.

Apa kau tahu berapa jumlah uang yang kami hasilkan hanya dari tugas memata-matai selama 1 detik? Kau akan bingung mengapa ada orang yang sanggup membayar satu negara bekerja untuknya selama sebulan namun memilih menghabiskannya untuk membayar lima puluh orang dari kami. Dengan uang itu, kau bisa membeli rumah yang bagus.

Bukannya kami menyembah uang. Tapi uang yang kami dapatkan cukup untuk membuat kami bersenang-senang sebelum…. Yah, kau tahu."

"Apa kalian punya waktu untuk berlibur?"

"Yup. Tapi jika diperlukan, harus segera kembali."

"Apa Seven selalu sibuk seperti ini?"

"Dia? Tidak." Mr. V merobek sebongkah roti lagi untuk dicelupkan ke dalam sup. "Ada saatnya ia bersantai. Seperti tidur selama hampir 24 jam, bermalas-malasan seminggu tanpa melakukan apapun, jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, bahkan ia pernah bicara ingin berlibur ke bulan. Itu bisa terjadi."

"Jika Seven sampai sesibuk ini, apa tidak ada orang lain yang membantunya?"

"Agen 707 terpaksa melakukannya sendirian."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya ia sendiri yang tahu cara menyelesaikan misi ini."

Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Sendirian? Jika saja aku dapat menolongnya, membantunya. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Jangan khawatir, non. Si Jahe itu jenius. Jika saja ia mengerjakan semua hal ini sejak kemarin, misi itu pasti sudah selesai saat ini. Kesibukkannya sekarang itu akibat dari kebiasaannya menunda pekerjaan. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Rumah sakit mulai menyepi. Roda-roda dan langkah kaki semakin berkurang. Apapun yang terjadi jauh dari sini, gemanya sampai ke telinga Minhyuk. Ketenangan ini memudahkannya berkonsentrasi pada aktivitasnya membaca buku. Sesuatu tentang Genghis Khan. Bukan hal yang disukainya untuk teman minum kopi, tapi buku itu ada di sana dan sangat membantu dalam menyibukkan imajinasi dan mengurangi rasa bosan. Sesekali ia melirik Nona Kang untuk memastikan apakah perempuan itu sudah terbangun atau belum. Pada lirikan terakhirnya..

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu dibuka oleh pihak luar. Sosok pria kharismatik nan rapi-lah pengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Selamat malam," salamnya pada Minhyuk.

Minhyuk mengangguk pelan sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Mata itu mengikuti gerak si pria kharismatik yang sedikit demi sedikit memasuki kamar dan mendekati ranjang. Mata abu kebiruan pria tersebut tidak berkedip memandangi Nona Kang yang masih terbaring lemah. Ia terlihat penasaran sekaligus tidak percaya.

Tanpa pria kharismatik itu sadari, Minhyuk masih memperhatikannya. Tidak ada kedipan atau rasa penasaran. Lee kenal siapa pria ini. Satu Negara Korea Selatan tahu siapa pria ini.

Dengan langkah yang ringan, pria kharismatik itu menghampiri Minhyuk. Ekspresinya terlalu netral untuk seseorang yang baru saja menjenguk seorang kolega di rumah sakit. "Maaf. Jika boleh saya tahu, siapa anda?"

Minhyuk masih menatap penerus grup terbesar di depannya ini. Lidahnya dinamis setelah meneguk ludah. "Lee Min Hyuk, teman dari Kang Jaehee."

"Teman? K-." Jumin terhenti sejenak. "… Kau pemilik kedai kopi itu."

Senyum sosial Minhyuk tidak pernah sesingkat ini. "Ya. Itu benar. Dan kau adalah atasan dari Nona Kang, Jumin Han."

"Ya. Itu benar." Sebagai seseorang yang formal, jabat tangan adalah hal yang selalu Jumin lakukan di setiap kali perkenalan. Sebagai seseorang yang ramah, Minhyuk tidak pernah menunda ajakan akrab seperti itu. "Salam kenal."

"Tentu," balas Lee dengan sedikit remasan.

"Kau sangat baik, Tuan Lee. Bersedia menyempatkan diri menemaninya pada jam seperti ini."

"Ada orang yang dapat kupercaya untuk mengelola kafe selama tidak berada di sana. Kau pun mempercayakan beberapa hal pada Nona Kang selama berbulan madu, benar?"

"Seorang asisten? Ah, aku mengerti."

Minhyuk tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi biarlah orang kaya ini menganggapnya apa. Ia lebih menunggu pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang telah diajukan oleh Zen.

"Ia kelelahan."

Jumin yang tadinya sedang men _judge_ buket mawar merah dalam vas menatap Minhyuk. "… Maaf?"

"Dokter bilang ia kelelahan. Dan kini dalam masa penyembuhan."

"Ah, ya. Perusahaan sedang hektik akhir-akhir ini. Banyak proyek baru dari berbagai divisi dan Nona Kang sangat maksimal dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya," balas Jumin santai.

Sangat tipis dalam menunjukkannya, tapi Minhyuk benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa Jumin sungguh tidak merasakan sedikitpun sindiran yang dilontarkan olehnya? Alih-alih tersindir, ia kembali men _judge_ pajangan bunga yang kurang cocok itu di dalam hati.

"Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya. Pekerja keras, dapat diandalkan. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan karyawati sepertinya."

"Benar. Dia yang terbaik selama ini." Jumin melihat ke arah mawar itu lagi. "Apa kau yang menyimpan mawar itu di dalam vas?"

Minhyuk tidak menjawab, tapi mengatakan hal lain. "Aku mengerti ia bekerja padamu dan itulah alasanmu membayarnya. Ia pun tidak pernah mengeluh soal pekerjaanya, kukira?"

Jumin teralih. Kalimat terakhir membuatnya tertarik. "… Maksudmu?"

Ia menghembuskan nafas sebelum menjawab. "Maksudku, dengan kejadian ini dan kondisinya sekarang, aku harap ini dapat menjadi pelajaran dan membuatmu lebih berhati-hati dalam menugasinya sesuatu."

Ego Jumin tersulut. "Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui soal kontrak kerja. Bukan begitu, Tuan Lee?"

Minhyuk mengangguk.

"Mereka yang melamar pekerjaan di perusahaanku seharusnya tahu bagaimana ritme dan risiko yang harus mereka tanggung setelah diterima. Di dalam perusahaan kami, semua karyawan diberi imbalan yang pantas untuk pekerjaannya masing-masing. Jika ada perasaan keberatan atas apapun, aku tidak pernah melarang mereka untuk menyampaikannya. Dan jika tidak menyukainya, mereka bisa pergi. Anda pun seorang pengusaha, Tuan Lee. Anda pasti mengerti."

"Apa ada karyawan yang pernah menyampaikan perasaannya padamu, Tuan Han?"

"Tidak ada. Mereka semua profesional."

"Begitu juga dengan karyawanku. Mereka tidak akan menyampaikan apapun, apalagi rasa keberatan. Kita yang membayar mereka dan kita pun dapat memutuskan itu kapan saja."

"Aku membayar semua karyawanku untuk semua pekerjaan dan pikiran mereka. Mereka tahu itu."

"Mereka tahu pasti hal itu. Tapi mereka tidak akan berani. Apa perusahaanmu tidak pernah memecat seseorang, Tuan Han?"

Jumin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pemecatan karena alasan subjektif pun adalah fakta dan banyak terjadi. Mungkin tidak terjadi di perusahaan anda, tapi di perusahaan lainnya? Dan karena hal itu terjadi dan merupakan cerita umum, tidak aneh bukan jika karyawan anda sendiri pun jadi merasa takut?"

"Maksudmu… Asisten Kang takut menyatakan pendapatnya kepadaku?" Han muda merasa ragu. Jaehee yang ia kenal selalu memberi saran dan solusi yang bagus. Ia ingat momen Jaehee menyatakan dasi pilihannya tidak pantas untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat.

"Ya. Aku sangat mengerti masalah kontrak. Dan sebab saya sendiri adalah pengusaha, Tuan Muda Han, saya mengerti benar." Kedua matanya menatap Han tajam, tanpa berkedip, _shady_ apakah untuk mengancam atau mengajarkan sesuatu. "Sudah jadi hukum umum kita membayar dengan murah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mahal atau sepadan. Nona Kang adalah hal yang mahal. Sebagai pengusaha kecil, aku tidak akan sanggup membayarnya. Tidak sepertimu. Apa anda yakin akan mendapatkan yang sama seperti Nona Kang jika anda kehilangannya?"

Jumin Han menoleh ke arah asistennya yang terbaring, kemudian kembali menatap Minhyuk. Tidak sedalam pandangan lawan bicaranya dan ia berusaha mengerti apa yang pemuda itu sampaikan.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti dan mau mempertimbangkannya. Semoga aku salah, tapi ia sangat menantikan liburan itu."

"Tapi Asisten Kang sangat dibutuhkan di kantor. Hanya ia orang yang dapat aku percayai menangani semua hal."

"Ya. Tapi apakah masih berarti jika anda kehilangannya? Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti?"

Jumin terlihat bingung. Mungkin bukan masalah prinsipnya perihal kontrak, tapi bagaimana jika kata-kata Minhyuk benar. Andaikata Jaehee pergi meninggalkannya… ia harus mencari asisten lain. Ia ingat betul bagaimana menyiksanya hal ini.

"Kita punya peran, Tuan Han. Kita pemimpin di mata mereka. Pemimpin yang baik tidak hanya memerintah, tapi juga memanusiakan. Anda pun tidak menyangkal bahwa anda membutuhkan Nona Kang, bukan?" Yang ditanya terdiam untuk membenarkan. "Kalau begitu, buat dirinya membutuhkan anda. Buat dirinya senang bekerja dengan anda. Libur beberapa hari pasti akan membuatnya merasa sangat senang."

* * *

Purnama sudah tinggi. Sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak aku berada di sini? Malam ini sangat dingin dan aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sekalipun sudah berselimut tebal dan merasa hangat.

Kupikir berjalan-jalan sejenak akan bagus. Menuruni tangga, aku mampir sebentar ke dapur untuk minum. Dari tempatku berada, suara jelas Seven begitu terdengar. Sambil memegang gelas, aku melangkah menuju pagar dan melihat dirinya masih berada di hadapan tujuh monitor menyala. Kali ini aku mendengar dirinya bicara menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Kecepatan dan nada bicaranya naik turun, berapi-api, hingga ia sampai memukul mejanya dengan keras. Aku terkejut. Ia marah, aku tahu itu. Dan aku benar-benar ingin membantunya. Tapi jika Vanderwood pun tidak bisa membantunya, apalagi aku?

Tanpa kusadari, aku terus berdiri di sini hingga Seven selesai dengan panggilannya. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang dan kupikir, aku harus kembali lagi ke kamar. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi ia tidak pernah menyahut. Aku tidak tahu apa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau karena ia memang tidak mau bicara.

Sampai di kamar, aku tidak merasa jauh lebih baik. Malah semakin buruk dengan menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya aku. Tidak bisa memasak seperti Suzuya- _eonni_ , tidak bisa diandalkan seperti Jaehee- _eonni_ , atau mengayomi seperti Rika. Jika saja aku seperti mereka bertiga sedikit saja, Seven pasti sudah sangat terbantu.

Robot kucing yang ada di atas lemari seperti menawarkan diri untuk menghibur. Vanderwood bilang bahwa Seven menciptakan robot itu untukku, tapi belum pernah kumainkan sama sekali. Aku tidak melihat satu pun tombol on/off di manapun. Namun di bagian punggungnya terdapat putaran yang menyerupai kunci. Saat kucoba putar 180 derajat, sebuah tulisan 'halo' muncul pada layar matanya. Seketika, aku dibuat takjub oleh suaranya yang imut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sangat sedih? Tersenyumlah. Ini malam yang indah. Bulan purnama di langit, mawar mekar di halaman." Robot ini banyak bicara, tapi hanya satu pertanyaan di awal lah yang paling menyita perhatianku. Selebihnya tidak lagi kudengar.

"… Jika kau merindukannya, telepon saja dia."

Sarannya itu membuatku terpikir. "…Telepon?"

"Yap. Telepon saja. Dia pasti akan mengangkatnya. Aku tahu."

Seven mungkin tidak mau bicara langsung padaku karena ia sibuk, tapi telepon? Ia dapat bekerja sekaligus bicara denganku sambil melakukannya. Ia juga selalu mengangkat semua telepon yang masuk selama ini. Robot imut ini benar. Mengapa tidak terpikir sejak awal?!

Mungkin aku merasa senang atau gugup, atau keduanya secara bersamaan. Tombol ponsel kutekan dengan cepat dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Tidak sampai selesai nada sambung pertama, panggilan ini dijawab.

"Halo?"

"H-halo, Seven?"


End file.
